


Devotion - Draco Malfoy

by domistyping



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Kinky Harry Potter, Knifeplay, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Draco Malfoy, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Temperature Play, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 189,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domistyping/pseuds/domistyping
Summary: ⚠️ SMUT/ BDSM/ KINKY SHIT WITH AN ORIGINAL PLOT; FOR +18 AUDIENCES ⚠️"Of all people why her?" Hot tears streamed down my face, my broken heart and soul no longer hidden behind my eyes. "I thought you said-"He scoffed and turned to face me, he had a stern look on his face when he said the words that would end up shattering my heart into a million pieces ad though it was made of glass "You might've been mine, I never said anything about being yours"———————————After what it seemed like an eternity each one of our friends went back to their rooms, leaving me and Draco all lone to have the last few drinks. His eyes lingered on my face, taking in my features. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I chuckled softly, the alcohol was slowly kicking in.He sighed allowing his lips to take another swig of the remaining fire whiskey in his glass "Just memories"——————————————The Harry Potter characters and theme belong to JK Rowling, so credit to her.<< I own the following characters: Amelia Morningstar, Anne Black, Adrien Fraser, Edward Scamander, Aurora Morningstar, Mikael Morningstar, Alexys Wood. I made up some of the plots >>
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on the train with my friends chatting about our summer whilst eating candy we bought from the trolley. My eyes were fixed on Adrien, my long time best friend. He had been in my life for as long as I can remember, he seemed more muscular than he already was at the start of the summer. Quidditch is doing him good, I thought. 

My eyes traveled from his toned torso to his arms and hands, they looked so strong and veiny. I wouldn't mind having them around my neck again. Him and I were what you would call, friends with benefits or fuck buddies. He was my first kiss and he was the first guy I ever really made out with. At first I was afraid of this ruining our friendship, but if anything, it made it stronger. 

"Enjoying the view, babe?" Adrien shot a wink at me from across the table making me blush a bit. 

I chuckled as a response and stared out the window.

"Quite a treat for the eyes" I winked back making him smirk.

The platinum haired boy grunted and rolled his eyes.  
"Have a problem there, Malfoy?" Adrien grinned widely. He loved to piss him off.

"Yes, the halfblood won't shut her fucking mouth" Malfoy said out loud and mumbled something inaudible for us to hear afterwards.

"Oi-" Adrien was about to exclaim, probably tell Malfoy to wank it off given that Adrien was a 'halfblood' himself.

"Hmm I don't get why you get all riled up every time I open my mouth Malfoy, you don't seem to have a problem when other halfbloods do..." A grin appeared in my face knowing what I was going to say next "or do I have to be on my knees with my mouth wide open for you to behave" My comeback made my friends burst into laughter and Anne squeezed my hand.

"You're not special enough nor my type to be in that position, Morningstar" he spat back looking directly at me.

I scoffed "Sure your family knows everything about special, how did they manage to keep their blood pure again?" I replied venomously. The grin on my face growing wider noticing his knuckles go white.

"You filthy little b-" his mouth opened wide and his right hand reached for his wand, but Blaise caught his arm putting him back down. 

"You're trying to cast spells on a witch that's extremely good at potions, Malfoy? Thought you knew better than that... my finger might just slip" I grazed my lower lip with my tongue. 

"You guys should shag already" Anne chuckled "You can cut the sexual tension with a knife" 

"I don't want to catch a STD, thanks" Draco said.

I narrowed my eyes at him, my grin never leaving my face "Well, you're one to talk, Malfoy" 

"Okay okay enough, I'm bored let's play something. We've still got an hour left and I don't want to hear you both bickering the rest of the ride" Blaise got an empty fire whiskey bottle from his bag and put it on the center of the table.

"Oh this is about to get interesting" Anne chuckled.

"I'm going first" Adrien spun the bottle and it pointed at me. "Would you look at that?" An evil grin plastered on his face.

"Come here, Fraser" I winked and leaned over the table to kiss him. My lips touched his and started moving in sync, we've kissed plenty of times before so our mouths weren't strangers. I was about to pull away, but his hand was quicker and pulled me back smashing his lips on mine once again.

"What a show" Blaise clapped before grabbing Adrien's arm and making him sit.

"I wasn't done, Zabini" 

"Okay next, Amelia, give it a go" Anne added.

I grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin and it landed on Mr. Daddy Issues himself. I grunted. "I'm not kissing that. I'm not an ophidiophile so hard pass"

My three friends laughed at my comment, but the blonde in front me found it anything but amusing. 

"Good, I don't touch sluts" he snickered. 

"Shut it, manwhore. Call me that again and I'll hex you" I knew I should've stayed quiet but seeing his ears glow red was too fun.

"Good god, just kiss already!" Anne punched the table rolling her eyes in frustration.

"I'm not kissing that half blood" he hissed and crossed his arms.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Malfoy, but she isn't the only 'halfblood' present here so shut your damn mouth" she warned referring to Adrien and herself. It was funny how Draco always raved about blood purity and shit like that yet he stayed with us. 

"You've fucked half of the school I bet most of them aren't purebloods so grow a pair, Malfoy" My voice was defiant. Despite him being a constant pain in the ass, I had to admit he was probably the most good looking guy at school and I wouldn't mind making out with him.

"Fine" he grabbed my face in one of his hands and smashed his lips against mine. It wasn't gentle. It was the complete opposite. His tongue roamed my mouth, tasting every corner as did mine. The taste of breath mints was quite enjoyable I had to admit. 

I bit his lower lip seductively dragging it down and then I pulled away from him, he replied with a low groan. I broke the kiss and looked at his eyes which were filled with yearning, I could tell he wanted more, but I wasn't going to give into him easily. 

We played a couple of more rounds until we got bored. Surprisingly enough, Malfoy dropped out after he kissed me claiming he was tired and needed to rest. 

"I'm gonna get changed I'll be right back" I grabbed my bag and made my way to the bathroom. I had to be quick before people started getting desperate and knock the door down.

I got my uniform out of my bag, which consisted on a white shirt, pitch black skirt that ended four fingers above my knee, a green tie and my oversized robes. 

"It's occupied, not done yet!" I yelled at whoever knocked the door. I took out my blouse and was only on my bra and leggings.

"Mind sharing the bathroom, babe?" Adrien asked with a smirk on his face opening the door . Does he ever stop smirking?

I sighed loudly "just get in already" I put on my white shirt and took out my leggings. I felt Adrien's stare on my body, scanning me up and down. "Enjoying the show, are we?"

"Why of course I am, very much. Keep going please" he stood against the door with his arms crossed. I punched his arm jokingly and he chuckled. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that you need to stay away from Draco" 

I frowned not knowing why he was telling me this. Draco and I always kept our distance from each other, we were never close despite being in the same circle of friends for five years now. 

"Amelia, he plays with girls left and right" he caressed my cheek with his thumb "I know how fast you can fall for someone and I don't want to see you end up getting hurt. I don't trust him, not one bit... not with you at least" he confessed. 

"I don't think I'm that way anymore, Adrien. Look at me and you. We've been friends since I can remember, we've kissed and done certain stuff and neither of us has fallen for each other" I explained.

"What you and I have is different, dumbnut" he chuckled and leaned closer pushing me towards the sink. 

"Now that you mention us" his hands roamed down my body and stopped on my thighs only to grab them and lift me up. 

He kissed me gently, his lips felt incredibly good against mine. He traced kisses down my jawline, neck and then my chest. 

"Adrien" I whimpered "we don't have time" 

He ignored me and kept sucking on my skin, leaving love bites like he always did. His hand made it's way to my back and unhooked my bra exposing my breasts. 

"God, I've missed this" he grunted and attacked my right breast with his mouth making me moan and grind against him. His tongue played with my nipple and his other hand massages my left one, rolling my hardened bud between his fingers. 

"That feels so good, don't stop" I ran my fingers through his hair and watched him as he kept sucking my tits. 

His right hand was now on my thigh, moving upwards and played with the elastic band of my underwear. I could tell he was teasing me, he always did this.

"Mind putting your mouth to better use, Adrien?" I asked desperately.

"Only if you beg" he growled and looked me right in the eyes. His hand slid dangerously over my heat and rubbed my fingers over it making me squirm under his touch.

"Please, Adrien I need you" my cheeks burned from the pleasure. 

"Not good enough" he quickened the pace of his fingers and rubbed my clit even harder.

"Please Adrien go down on me, I need your mouth so bad" He seemed satisfied with my reply and proceeded move my panties to the side and his tongue worked wonders in my pussy making it wetter by the second.

"You taste so good" he said against my heat sending shivers down my spine. His fingers drew circles on my clit as his tongue continued devouring me. "So fucking good"

He then pushed two fingers inside of my pussy making me whimper, they stroked me hard and slow forcing me close my eyes. He curved them slightly grazing my walls and pushed them even further hitting the spot that I loved the most.

"You're so tight" the warmth of his mouth in my heat made things even better. "I'd give anything to get my dick inside of you, Amelia, you feel so fucking good on my fingers" this only made me moan even louder. He knew how much I loved dirty talk. 

"I-I'm gonna cum" I grabbed my tits and rubbed my nipples increasing the pleasure.

Adrien looked up at me, his eyes were filled with hunger and longing. 

"Then cum, baby" the thrusts were even faster than I could imagine and harder. 

My moans filled the room and I knew they were loud enough to be heard by anyone who was waiting outside the door, but I didn't care.

"Good girl" he kissed my lips gently "Mind returning the favor?" 

I looked at his pants and saw the outline of his hardened cock, I quickly got off the sink and got on my knees.

I lowered my body until I was at the same height of his dick. He helped me get rid of his pants and lowered his boxers letting his cock come out. 

I took it between my hands and started rubbing the tip "Fuck's sake" he grunted.

I smirked to myself and drew circles with my tongue on his pink tip and licked the precum that sat on top of it . I took it in my mouth and started sucking him off, his cock was too big for my mouth but I compensated it by using my hands to stroke the remaining area and caressed his balls gripping them ever so slightly.

"I love seeing your pretty lips around my cock" he grabbed my hair into his fist and started face fucking me.  
He pushed his whole length inside of my mouth, the tip of this cock hitting the back of my throat with ever thrust. He pulled my face away for me to take a mouthful of air before pushing my mouth back into his cock.

My moans were muffled by his length. I could tell he was close since he threw his head back and started swearing under his breath.

I bobbed my head a few more times and he came on my mouth making me swallow all of his cum. 

He helped me stand up and kissed me one last time and we started changing.

"Don't forget what I told you, Amelia" he looked at me waiting for an answer.

"I'll keep it in mind, okay? Don't worry" I pecked his cheek "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself" 

"Oh, I trust you, it's him who I don't trust. He might be my friend and all, but when it comes to girls he's a menace. I wouldn't want you getting involved" he caressed my cheek and planted a kiss on my forehead "You're like my little sister"

I winced at him saying that "I don't think siblings do what we do" we both laughed and opened the door to a smiling Anne.

"Having fun, eh?" She cocked her brow and smirked.  
"It's been half an hour I was worried something happened, but those sounds you made told me otherwise" 

"Oh, shut up go get changed, Anne" I said walking past her, Adrien following right behind me.

We went back to our seats and noticed Blaise and Draco looking at us. Blaise was grinning trying to contain his laughter and Draco had that resting bitch face of his. Not that I could judge since I had one too.

"You could've invited us to the feast! Pretty sure we all would love to sneak a taste" Blaise blurted out and Draco hit him on the arm "The fuck was that for?" He stroked his arm.

"Shut the fuck up, Zabini" Draco spat and looked at me before leaving.

"He needs to wank it off" Adrien put his arm around me protectively.

"Wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to get in your pants, Morningstar" Blaise winked at me. 

"Yeah sure, it would be lovely hearing him call me a halfblood while having sex. What a turn on" I scoffed and my two friends laughed. 

We hopped off the train and I quickly said hi to my sister, Steph, and my friend Alexys who were both in Hufflepuff. 

I sat on the Slytherin table with my friends and started eating. I wasn't going to wait for Dumbledore's speech I was fucking starving. I put some mashed potatoes, gravy, salad and roasted chicken in my plate and dug in.

I looked to the Gryffindor table and waved at Hermione, Ron and Harry, who were smiling widely at me.

"Who are you smiling at?" Draco asked and turned his face to see who I was waving at. He rolled his eyes as soon as he saw the trio. "Not only are you a halfblood, but also a traitor" he said viciously "befriending Gryffindors, what a joke" he scoffed.

I didn't say anything, I just looked at him and went back to eating my food. 

"So, Amelia" Blaise cleared his throat "What's it like being a prefect?" 

"Wouldn't know, today is my first night of being one. I just hope I can control those kids I have no patience. I'd Avada Kedavra them if they don't shut their mouths" I looked at him and he burst into laughter.

"Well, isn't that just great?" Draco muttered under his breath.

"Pardon?" I wiped my mouth with a cloth and looked in his direction. Before he could manage to reply, Dumbledore started his speech.

"Good evening, children. Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank... who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures... while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you..." he was cut off by a plump lady that was wearing pink from head to toe. 

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome" she stood from her seat and made her way to the front next to Dumbledore.

"Who's this bitch?" Anne asked incredulously. 

I chuckled at her remark and looked at the new Professor.

"And how lovely to see all your bright... happy faces smiling up at me" she continued giving us the fakest smile I've ever seen.

"She was a Slytherin, one more reason to get the other houses to hate us even more" I said to Adrien.

"How do you know?" He furrowed his brows.

"Intuition" I concluded and looked back at the witch.

"I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends.  
The Ministry of Magic has always considered... the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster... has brought something new to this historic school... progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved... perfect what can be perfected... and prune practices that ought to be prohibited" she finished her speech and went back to her seat.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating..." he paused and took a deep breath "Now, let us introduce our new prefects. When called, please come to the front" he said. "From Slytherin, Amelia Morningstar and Draco Malfoy"

Blaise, Adrien and Anne started laughing, but Draco and I kept a straight face. We looked at each other and made our way to the podium next to Dumbledore. 

He continued naming the other prefects and explaining some of the rules we had to follow and teach the younger students. The only thing good about this was that I got my own room and got to use the prefects bathroom. 

Draco's company was going to be more than uncomfortable. Despite us being in the same friend group, he always acted colder towards me, calling me nicknames and picking on me every chance he got. Fighting with him was entertaining most of the time, but sometimes his words shoot to kill. I didn't even know why he acted like this towards me, I've never done anything to him.

Draco and I finished our meals and walked out of the Great Hall, first years following our every step.

"Hi children, my name is Amelia Morningstar, I'm a fifth year Slytherin and this is Draco Malfoy. We're the new Slytherin prefects which means we'll be your guides this year" I smiled at their cheerful faces. It reminded me of my first day of Hogwarts. "A few things to keep in mind, curfew is at 8pm, if you're found out of bed past curfew you'll get detention or will be punished by Mr. Filch. Another thing, the staircases like to move so keep an eye out. If you have any trouble you can come to me and I'll try my best to help any of you... just don't make me angry or I'll hex you" I said making the kids chuckle. I smiled to myself and continued my speech.

"Be on time for class, do your homework, be kind to your housemates and people in other houses" I was interrupted by Draco who found my last statement amusing. 

"Draco will show you the way to the dungeons and the password to get in, alright?" I grinned widely and gestured at Draco to take the lead.

He rolled his eyes and started walking alongside me. "Don't call me by my first name, Morningstar. We're not on a first name basis" he hissed without looking at me.

"Okay, Draco" I teased.

"Don't push it, Morningstar" 

"Is that a threat, ferret boy?" I bit my lip to hold back my laugh. The look on his face was priceless.

He carried on explaining the first years about the whole common room password and how they shouldn't tell anyone about it. He continued showing them the common room and all of them looked at it in awe. Our room was beautiful and classy. 

I left Draco with the students and I went to my new room starting to unpack my stuff. It felt weird yet exciting to have a room for myself. The bed was bigger than my last one and looked comfier, I also had more pillows than I did last year which I appreciated. 

I was standing in front of my bed making the last few adjustments to finally go to sleep. 

I felt a pair of cold big hands wrap around my waist pulling me closer to them. 

"Do I need to teach you how to keep your mouth shut, princess?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Draco, what are you doing here?" I yanked his hands off me and looked at him bewildered.

"We're not on first name basis, Morningstar" his tone dropped an octave which awoke something inside of me. His blue hues eyed me up and down as he dangerously walked up to me.

I scoffed "still doesn't explain why you're here, get out of my room, Malfoy" 

"I'll leave when I please to do so" he crashed his lips into mine and hovered over me as soon as our legs betrayed us and made us fall onto my bed.

He spread my legs and positioned himself between them. I could feel the growing boner in his pants against my heat— he was rock hard. Had I caused this? 

"You like that, don't you?" His lips moved from my mouth to my neck sucking on my pale velvety skin. 

"M-Malfoy, I-" I could barely make something out, my thoughts were clouded with pleasure and confusion. 

"Tell me, Morningstar, do you enjoy being a tease?" His right hand slid under my shirt giving my goosebumps, his left one trapped my hands over my head.

I let out another moan when he started playing with my nipples, making them instantly harden under his touch. My back arched at the cold touch of his fingertips and metal rings. 

"Why are you doing this?" I gulped harshly almost unable to meet his intense gaze "You don't even like me" 

He looked right at me, our faces inches apart. I could feel his hot breath against my cheeks not helping bring down the pink tint that had started blooming in them. "That won't stop me from having fun with you" 

He kissed my lips a bit gentler this time "I'll see you around, Morningstar, we're neighbors now" he broke our kiss and fixed his hair and made his way to the door.

"Neighbors? What do you mean?" I fixed my shirt and sat on the bed "Where are you going?" I asked, warmth had started to surge through me. I wanted more. 

"That'll teach you to keep your mouth shut. As for your other question, my room is next to yours since we're prefects now" he winked at me and closed the door behind him leaving me to process what had just happened. 

I stared at the door in disbelief, my jaw dropped to the floor. Who the fuck does he think he is? 

I grunted and laid under my covers trying to conceal sleep.

*

"Finally you're here, I was waiting for you!" Anne snapped at me as she stood up from the black leathery couch. 

"Sorry, I overslept, but I'm here now so let's go" I intertwined my arm with hers and made our way to the Great Hall to have breakfast.

"Hey there, baby. How was your new bed?" Adrien patted on the empty space next to him for me to seat.

"It's was great actually! Much more comfortable than my previous bed" I reply taking a bite from a green apple. 

"Mind showing me it?" He said flirtatiously. "I bet making out there is better than the train's bathroom" 

"Stop" I warned him, but chuckled anyway. I loved his attitude regardless.

"Morning" Draco said grumpily as he sat in front of me. His cold gaze laid on me, hand in hand with a scowl of distaste "Halfblood" he added.

"Morning, ferret" I winked at him recalling what we did, or almost did last night.

"Shut the fuck up, Morningstar" he banged his fist against the table and looked at me.

I chuckled and kept eating breakfast. 

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see a six foot tall guy with messy brown hair, his green eyes stared right at me. "May I help you?" I frowned at him, but didn't hide my smile from him. Good god was he gorgeous. 

His lips curled into a smile "I'm Edward Scamander" he extended his hand and I shook it.

"Amelia Morningstar, pleasure" I smiled back at him warmly. He must be new. 

"Pleasure indeed!" Anne said out loud making Edward chuckle. 

"I've heard about you quite a lot, your family is well known even in France. My family speaks wonders of yours, Father's always raving about your dad's potion skills" he explained. 

I blushed at his statement. "Thank you, erm... You're from Beauxbatons?" 

"Yeah, I transferred from Beauxbatons. I'm in Hufflepuff now, and don't really know anyone around here so" he trailed off "Mind showing me around?"

"Doesn't your house have prefects or are Hufflepuffs that lame now? Go ask them for help" Draco spat angrily. His eyes glared at Edward demanding him to leave. 

I looked at Draco giving him an annoyed look, I turned to Edward and replied, "Happy to" I took his hand and got up from my seat. 

We exited the Great Hall and I showed him around a bit. I talked to him about some of the rules we have here and how he could avoid them. He showed major interest in the Quidditch pitch. "Are you gonna try out for the team?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll try out for seeker. I was quite good back in Beauxbatons, I hope I have the same luck here" his smile slowly faded and he looked to the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I softly struck his arm.

"I had a friend here, maybe you knew him, his name was Cedric Diggory. He was the Hufflepuff seeker... He passed away a few months ago" 

I nodded slowly recalling all the times Alexys, Cedric and I spent together "I knew him. Him and I were friends actually, he was the nicest guy I've ever met. One of the few ones that have treated me with respect and kindness, he was like a brother to me" I felt tears threatening to come out any second. I swallowed hard to restrain them from doing so. "I've never lost anyone close to me, you know? So his death had quite the impact... I'm doing better yes, but I often find myself thinking about the times we spent with each other... I'd love to kill that noseless bastard for what he did to Cedric" 

"He will be avenged one way or another" he sighed "I hope I do him justice in the tryouts, he was one of the best seekers I've seen, he taught me some tricks some years ago" he looked down at me with a warm smile.

"Mind if I go with you? I'd like to see those tricks" I joked and he swung his arm around my shoulders.

"Of course you can, I can show you more than tricks if you'd like" he smirked, the dimple on his left cheek looking more prominent.

"Oh, stop" I lightly pushed him away.

"I do have to say though, It wouldn't be so bad taking you out on a date, apparently there's loads of people here that would do anything to be with you, I'd like to know what the fuss is about" he kept his gaze on me waiting for my reply. 

"What makes you think I'll say yes?" I teased catching my lower lip between my teeth drawing his attention to it.

He closed the gap between us and I found myself between him and a wall. His face was now inches always from mine "Because I always get what I want, darling. So it's fine if you say no this time, but that won't stop me" he slid his thumb over my lower lip.

It took all in me to not throw myself at him. His cherry pink lips looked way too irresistible, but I couldn't give in so fast.

"Is this why you asked me to show you around?" I asked knowing damn well what his answer would be, he just cocked his brow and smirked.

"Meet me after lunch" I kissed his cheek and made my way to my class leaving him alone.

I knocked on the door knowing I was late to my Arithmancy class. 

"Morning, Miss Morningstar. You're late" she gave me a stern look and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry Professor, I was showing a new student the grounds of the school. It won't happen again" I looked at her expectantly hoping she'd forgive me. After all, my dad and her have been friends for a long time.

"Take a seat and open your book at page one hundred and thirty three" she turned around and looked through her book.

I looked around and noticed that the only seat available was next to Draco. Great.

I sat next to him and he moved away from me. 

I rolled my eyes at his behavior "Are you really going to pull that right now? You were on top of me last night and didn't seem to have a problem" I scoffed and opened my book.

"Do I need to show you how to keep your mouth shut again, Morningstar?" He brought his chair closer to mine, his thigh grazing mine. 

"If you're going to chicken out like you did yesterday, I'm good, thanks" I looked at him and gave him a sarcastic smile.

"I was simply giving you a taste of your own medicine for being a tease" His voice was deep and velvety against my ear. "Doesn't feel good, does it?" He muttered against my cheek. 

"When have I ever teased you, enlighten me" I said innocently knowing damn well he was referring to what I did in the train.

He smirked and his gaze was now fixed on the front of the class. I was taken aback by his silence, but then I was surprised but what he did next.

His hand was on my thigh, dangerously sliding under my skirt. My body trembled under his touch, I liked the way his skin felt against mine. The coldness of his rings made me feel some kind of way I couldn't describe. 

He cautiously moved my panties to the side and started dragging his fingers between my folds going up and down slowly.

I closed my eyes shut, the sensation of his cold fingers against my warmth was exquisite. I glared at him and he had the biggest smirk plastered on his face. God, I hated him.

His fingers went down further finding my wetness and spread it all around my pussy. "Hmm wet already, princess?" His gazed still fixed to the front. He didn't even flinch while doing this.

Without warning he inserted two fingers and started pounding me, in response I grinded my hips slowly creating more friction. 

"Fuck, you feel so good" he muttered with a deep growl. "So tight"

His pace quickened and I covered my mouth preventing waves of moans to come out of it. 

I had fingered myself before, but the size of his fingers and the way the felt against my skin was something else. They were longer and thicker than mine and filled me up perfectly.

I felt my walls tighten around his fingers which made him groan. I peeked at his pants and confirmed he was enjoying this as much as I was. 

"Malfoy, I'm gonna-" I let out a whimper only audible for the two of us.

"Not yet, princess" The way the last word came out of his lips turned me on even more. 

His thrusts were harder this time, his thumb played with my clit doing circled motions sending me over the edge. 

He knew what he was doing, those years of experience came in handy. I hated myself for enjoying this, for letting Draco Malfoy of all people make me feel this good. 

"Now" he ordered.

My hips bucked as I reached my climax. Fuck, if he worked wonders with his fingers, what else could he do?

He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. His grey eyes looked into mine shimmering with lust.

My cheeks were flushed and my forehead was a bit sweaty, but I didn't care. Why should I when he made me feel this good?

"Meet me after lunch" he whispered in my ear.

I chuckled "I've got plans already, sorry, Malfoy" I fixed my panties putting them back to their place and looked at him. He was frowning.

"It wasn't a question" his eyes shot darts at me. His grip on the table was so tight I could see his knuckles lose their color. 

My shoulders shrugged "I'm busy" 

"What are you doing? Or should I ask who are you doing?" His eyes darkened as he said this.

"I don't kiss and tell, Malfoy. What kind of girl do you take me for?" I shot him a wink and finally started listening to professor Vector. 

I could feel Draco's eyes burning holes on my body, but I couldn't care less. I loved teasing him, it was my hobby. I had never teased him sexually before, that was certainly not the kind of teasing I would've done to him, but that changed now. The thought of him getting hard because me made me want to tease him even more.

"Your homework will be simple, since we're just reviewing topics for your OWLS. You'll be working in pairs, you'll work with the student sitting next to you. Your task is to find out your partner's character, heart and social number. I'll expect your results next class. Class dismissed" she swung her wand and the door opened letting us go.

"Well, this will be fun" I chuckled and picked up my book and quill.

"What's so fun about spending time with a half blood" he snickered as he got up from his seat.

"I don't know, Malfoy..." I grabbed his tie and slowly approached him.

We held eye contact as my hand slid from his chiseled torso to his throbbing cock. 

I moved my hand up and down, feeling his hardened length. He tensed under my touch, his eyes darkened as they looked into mine.

"I think that answers your question" I whispered in his ear slightly grazing my lips against his pale skin, and made my way out of the classroom leaving him and his thoughts alone.

——————-

What did you think of this chapter? Let me know in the comments and don't forget to vote. Hope you enjoyed reading this 😊

By the way, Edward Scamander is portrayed by Harry Styles, but you can imagine him as whoever you want✨


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I changed Draco's eye color, I want to stick to the lovely blue eyes lol, anyways, enjoy! 

I sat at the Slytherin table with my friends, they were complaining about how boring today was except for Adrien, who spent his day flirting with girls. Classy.

I finished eating and I stood up fixing my robe.   
"I'll see you guys later, I have something to do" my lips curled into a smile recalling my little moment with Edward in the Quidditch pitch.

"Something or someone?" Draco spat giving me a deathly glare. 

"That's none of your business, Malfoy" I smirked at his sudden interest for me. "Now, if you guys excuse me" I turned on my heel and strode out the Great Hall. 

I was halfway to the Quidditch pitch, thinking about Edward's pretty face. He was probably one of the best good looking guys I've seen. It was clear he could have any girl on their knees begging for his attention. Those forest green eyes were magnets, they drew you to him as soon as you looked into them. His thin cherry pink lips looked so kissable.  
And Merlin, his body was just wow. His broad shoulders accompanied by a thin, yet chiseled torso, The fact that you could see his abs through his shirt drove me crazy.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" 

I stopped on my tracks and took a glance at the blonde haired boy who was walking towards me with his flenched fists on both side of his slender body. 

"I told you I was busy, Malfoy" My feet were ready to walk away from the blonde, but he caught my wrist and pulled me to his chest. 

"You'll do as I say, Amelia" His voice exuded power, control, dominance and I loved it. He walked me to an empty corridor and flung the door open. It was an empty classroom, I was quite familiar with it since Adrien and I had paid it a few visits last year. 

He had a mischievous grin on his face, he pulled out his wand and muttered some spells to lock the door and to soundproof the room.

"This will be the last time you tease me like that" we walked up to me and grabbed my face roughly with his right hand, forcing me to look at him. "Take off your robe" he demanded. 

I gave him an incredulous look. "Now" he ordered.

I didn't know what took over me, but I did as he said. I took off my robes and threw them aside. His grey eyes were fixed on me, taking in every inch of my body. His eyes were full of hunger and yearning. He was a predator and I was his prey, that was for sure. And I was going to let him devour me, for now. 

He placed his hands on my hips and bent me over the old dusty desk in front of me. 

"What are y-"

"You're such a tease, Amelia" His hands rubbed my thighs up and down, then he rubbed my ass before giving it a harsh squeeze.

A moan escaped my lips when he did this. His hands felt so fucking good there.

"This is how you make me feel" he pressed himself against me making me feel his hardened length. I hadn't even seen it but I could tell he was big. I just knew he was big and the thought of it made my mouth water.

"You do this to me and think you don't have to take care of it afterwards?" He pulled up my skirt and quickly got rid of my panties, throwing them out of sight. 

I gasped when I felt the cold air against my heat. "You've been such a bad girl, Amelia" he slapped my ass hard making me whimper.

"You really thought I was going to let you go spend your time with another guy? You're mine, princess. Only for me to use" he slapped me once again. I could feel myself getting wetter every time he did it. 

"Apologize, Amelia. Tell daddy you're sorry" 

Of course he had a daddy kink.

I was under his spell, I wanted to do and say anything he told me to. I didn't say a word and he slapped me again, covering my sensitive skin in crimson red marks. 

"I'm sorry, daddy, it won't happen again" I bit my lower lip to prevent an uncountable amount of moans from coming out.

"Get on your knees" he demanded.

I kneeled down and looked at him, he looked back at me. His piercing blue eyes were filled with desire telling me what he wanted. My hands reached for his belt, hastily unfastened it and tossed it aside. I pulled down his pants leaving him only with his boxers. The outline of his cock pressed against the black fabric.

"Suck it" he pulled my hair forcing me to look at him "Keep your eyes on mine while you do it" 

I pulled down his boxers and his cock sprung free almost hitting my face. He was so hard because of me. I felt my cheeks turn red as I stared at it, he was bigger than I had anticipated. He was even few inches bigger than Adrien... and that was saying something. 

I wrapped my hands around his throbbing cock and stroked it. I stuck out my tongue and circled it around his pink tip. He threw his head back and cursed under his breath. I looked at him with a devilish grin.

"Fuck, just put it in your damn mouth already. Stop fucking teasing me or I'll fuck your mouth until you cry" he was desperate, and I obliged to his commands. 

I opened my mouth and started sucking him off, I felt every vein and the slight curve on his dick while I worked him. It felt so fucking good. 

* Draco's POV *

Seeing her on her knees sucking my dick, releasing the built up pleasure she had caused earlier drove me insane. Ever since I kissed her on the train I've been picturing this scenario in my head, her pretty plump lips around my cock. 

She viciously swirled her tongue around my tip and continued sucking my dick, bobbing her head up and down. Her velvety tongue was warm and soft, she gave my cock long stroke with it. I cursed over and over again at this. 

"You take my cock so well" I grabbed a fist of her hair with my hand and started thrusting into her mouth faster. She gagged with every thrust, it was music to my ears. The slurping sounds she made almost sent me over the edge. 

A few thrusts later, I came hard in her mouth. "Swallow it"

She did as I said, taking all of my cum, she even licked the bits that were on the corners of her mouth. 

She looked at me with those big doll eyes of hers begging for more. My eyes were glued to her, my lips slightly parted, taking in every inch of her. She was a stunning girl, but seeing her like this, so vulnerable, made me feel whole.

"Get on the desk"

* Amelia's POV *

I jumped on the desk and spread my legs allowing Draco to position himself between them. His hands were both on my thighs gripping them harshly bringing me closer to him. He ran his hands upwards, slithering under my skirt making their way to my panties. He cups my heat with his left hand and looks at me.

"So wet for me" he muttered against my lips. He pressed his lips against mine and kissed me passionately, savoring every corner of my mouth making me moan uncontrollably as his hand worked wonders in my pussy. He slipped one finger in making my hips buck. His thrusts were slow, but hard, they made me moan in his mouth and I could feel the smirk growing on his face. 

"D-Draco, faster" I pleaded breaking our kiss and staring at his grey eyes.

"Beg"

"Draco, please go faster, I want y-you to make me cum" a whimper came out of my lips as he sped up the pace.

This was so wrong and I knew it. I wasn't one to mess around with just anyone, especially not someone who judged me for my blood status, but there was something about him that drew me in. My skin turned into a land of goosebumps every time his cold hands touched me. 

Maybe it was his recklessness that made me want more, maybe that was what drew me in. He had taken a hide risk by fingering me in the middle of class today, yet I enjoyed the thrill of it.

He took his fingers out and gave me a devilish smirk. "Why'd you stop? I was about to cum!" I complained raising my voice slightly.

He chuckled. "Eager much, are we, kitten?" He got on his knees and twisted his arms around my thighs preventing me from moving. 

He buried his face between my legs and gives my slit a long lick. I threw my head back as my hands tighten around the desk's edges looking for support.   
His name fell from my lips over and over again.  
He brings two fingers in my entrance and slowly dips them in as he flickered his tongue on my clit. He keeps his pace fast showing me no mercy as he makes reach my climax.

"Ah, Draco!" I looked down at him and caught his silver gaze fixed on me come undone on his mouth.

"You taste so good" he got up and gave me my panties. I put them on and pulled down my skirt.

"Not too bad for a halfblood" he put back his pants and buckled his belt. 

"Way to kill the moment, Malfoy" I shook my head, but let out a chuckle anyway. I couldn't get mad at him right now. "See you later" 

"Where are you going?" He gripped my wrist with his hand stopping me from opening the door.

"I'm going to see Edward? Now let go of me, thanks" I tried yanking his hand away but he was too strong.

"What are you gonna do with him"

"That's none of your business, you pervert" I pointed at his chest and looked at him. His eyes were shooting darts to me, hints of jealousy and anger in them. What the fuck?

"You're a fucking slut" he let go of my hand pushing me away. 

"Yeah, Malfoy, that's me" I rolled my eyes at his comment, and put my hand on the door handle "But you like that either way, don't you, daddy?" I looked back at him licking my lips intentionally teasing him and stormed out. 

I turned on my heel and made my way to the the Quidditch pitch to see Edward. The raw image of Draco on his knees eating me out was still playing in my mind over and over again. I couldn't even focus on Edward playing. How could I? All I could think of was those blue eyes eating me alive, that devilish smirk that appeared in his perfectly sculpt porcelain face every time I moaned his name. I knew he had been with a handful of girls, but I really underestimated his abilities when it came to sex, and we haven't even had got fully there yet. 

I looked over at the field and saw the Hufflepuff with the Cheshire Cat smile walking towards me. Sweat dripped from his hair making it stick to his forehead. 

"So?" I wore my best smile and stared at him expectantly.

"I got it... I got it Amelia!" The amusement in his voice was contagious and it made me smile even wider, if that was possible. 

"I'm so happy for you! You deserve it" I congratulate him, despite barely having paid attention to him playing.

"Thanks, Amelia. Thanks for coming" he paused for a few seconds analyzing my face.

"What?" 

He softly chuckled "I'm going to the lockers right now to get changed" a flash of lust struck his eyes. "Want to come?" 

As tempting as his offer was, I had to turn it down. Today at least. I had already been with someone today and my needs were taken care of.

"As much as I'm flattered, Scamander. I'll be going now, it's been a long day and I have homework to do" I sighed and leaned in to kiss his cheek "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" 

"Alright. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, Morningstar" he mumbled against my forehead before planting a kiss on it. 

Today was good, no, splendid. Today was splendid. My mind went back to Malfoy and our little moment in the empty classroom, but I quickly shook it off. I wasn't about to daydream about it. Not now. 

I reached the door to the common room, mumbled the password and made my way to my room. I was glad to have the privilege of my room. I enjoyed being alone, listening to music, reading 'forbidden' books, even doing homework. I felt at peace in my little piece of heaven. 

I saw my family owl come flying into my room with a letter.

"Hi, Vermilda, what you got for me?" I asked the chocolate feathered bird. Her baby blue eyes stared at me in confusion.

I opened the letter and read it. It was from my dad.

Dear Amelia,

I hope you're doing well on your first day of school. Your mother and I miss you already, the house feels empty without your loud laugh at night or you singing at the top of your lungs. 

Anyways, I'm writing this letter to remind you that it's okay to loosen up a little. Don't stress or think too much about things. I know you're stressed because of your OWLS, but please, take things slow and with ease. I believe in you and I know you'll nail those exams. You're only 16 and I want you to live your life to the fullest, even if it means that you might make some mistakes along the way. 

Mother and I love you, never forget that. Pay us a visit once a month, would you? And don't forget to write us. 

Love, Dad.

P.S: Please tell Adrien to keep his hands off of you or I'll be forced to rip his head off. I won't think twice.

I laughed at the last two sentences. Dad has always been so protective of me, even more than Mom.   
I folded the letter and put it on my nightstand.

I laid on my back, my head relaxing over by fluffy pillow. I looked at the ceiling and my mind started to wander. Yes, I was thinking about my encounter with Malfoy again. And yes, I was comparing him to Adrien. Adrien and I have done the same stuff many times before, although he was good, he wasn't as good as Malfoy. The Slytherin boy had something that made me feel different. Maybe our encounter different from what I've experienced before. And I wouldn't hesitate on doing it again with him. 

I knew I couldn't talk about this with my friends since they all had big mouths and would tell Adrien, who would obviously disapprove of this and would curse the living hell out of me. Sometimes I wondered why I was so... horny? Most of the time, I wasn't quite sure if it was normal or if I should be worried. Perhaps, I wanted something more than just lust? I wasn't sure. I've never fully given myself to anyone. To be honest, I dreaded it. I dreaded not giving myself to the right person. Yes, call me a hopeless romantic, vanilla, whatever you want to call me. But I did want it to be special, be with someone special. 

"Thinking of me, Morningstar?" 

—————-

Hope you liked this chapter! Please don't forget to vote and comment! I love seeing your opinion and reaction to the chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

"Thinking of me, Morningstar?" Draco smirked and walked towards my bed.

"You wish, and I didn't say you could come in!" I frowned and turned to my side to look at him.

"I don't need you permission" he casually said. Did this boy have any manners? No, of course he didn't. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" 

"We have to finish our homework, so scoot over" He sat next to me and threw his notebook and quill on the bed. "Hurry up, get your stuff. I don't enjoy being in your room" he hissed as his eyes examined my room.

"Alright, your highness" I got my stuff from my bag and opened up my notebook. "Okay so... Draco Malfoy" I wrote his name down on the parchment and started doing the simple equation we've learned in class. 

"Character number is five which means..." I paused for a second trying to remember what it meant. "Ah, instability and imbalance, indicating change and uncertainty. You're drawn to many things at once but commit to none, well isn't that fitting?" I chuckled and Draco hit my arm. "You are adventurous, energetic and willing to take risks, yup way too many and end up getting transformed into ferrets" I laughed and he almost pushed me off the bed.

"I swear if you don't shut the fuck up-" he pointed his finger at me but I just smiled and kept describing him. 

"You enjoy travel and meeting new people but may not stay in one place very long. Fives can be conceited, irresponsible, quick-tempered and impatient. I think this is quite accurate, what do you think, Malfoy?" I looked up at him and he was narrowing his eyes at me, but I could tell he wasn't angry.

"Anyways," He opened his book, his tongue wetting the pad of his thumb searching for some page, and started scribbling. "Amelia Morningstar... it says here you're a bitch who can't keep her mouth shut" he muttered with a big smirk on his face.

"Funny" I said sarcastically. 

He looked back at his book and continued reading "Like a table that rests solidly on four legs, number four indicates stability and firmness. Fours enjoy hard work. You are practical, reliable and down to earth; they prefer logic and reason to flights of fancy. You are good at organization and getting things done. Like the cycle of the four seasons, you are also predictable. You can be stubborn, suspicious, overly practical and prone to angry outbursts... they got that right, the conflicts possible in "two" are doubled in four which are" he turned the page looking for something.

He furrowed his brows and licked his lips before reading. "Two also introduces the idea of conflict, opposing forces, and the contrasting sides of things: night and day, good and evil. Twos can be withdrawn, moody, self-conscious and indecisive" 

I looked at the ceiling thinking about how accurate Arithmancy was. I knew this already of course, but it never failed to amaze me. Besides, hearing these things coming out of someone's lips, and that someone being Malfoy, made me uneasy.

I laid on my stomach and looked for the description of the second number. 

"Well, your heart number is also five, so I'll just skip that since-" 

"I'd like to hear what you have to say" He was now laying next to me in the same position as I am. He rested his face on the palm of his hand and stared at me.

"Well, it says here that number fives are usually unstable or there's imbalance in their lives , hence the lack of responsibility and commitment from their part. It's hard for you to trust someone, to let them break your walls. You hate feeling vulnerable which is why you put up so many walls in the first place. Are you scared of love, Malfoy?" I asked softly. He looked down to his book and clenched his jaw and fists.

"Six" he cleared his throat and fixed his tie "Six represents harmony, friendship, and family life. Sixes are loyal, reliable, and loving. They adapt easily and do well in teaching and the arts, but are sometimes unsuccessful in business. They are sometimes prone to gossip and complacency" 

I could feel the tension in the air and started feeling uncomfortable, fearing I might've overstepped and invaded his comfort zone.

"Your social number is nine which represents completion and achievement to the fullest degree (as it is the complete number, three, expressed three times). You dedicate yourself to service, often as teachers, scientists, and humanitarians. Strongly determined, they work tirelessly and are an inspiration to others. However, they can also be arrogant and conceited when things don't go their way" I laughed internally reading the last sentence.

He continued reading mine "Seven, you're perceptive, understanding, and bright, you enjoy hard work and challenges. You are often serious, scholarly, and interested in all things mysterious. Originality and imagination are more important than money and material possessions. You can also be pessimistic, sarcastic, and insecure" 

"Yeah that's true" I mumbled and he looked at me.

"Which part?" He asked.

"All of it really... it's quite scary" I looked back at him and smiled "you know," I laid against my bed post to have a clearer view of him. "You shouldn't be embarrassed of being scared of love, I'd consider you a fool if you weren't" I didn't know why I was telling him this. Maybe he needed to hear it? I didn't know, but the words flew out of my mouth as if they were meant to be heard by him.

"But at the same time it intrigues me. People do the craziest things out of love and devotion for the one their heart belongs to... quite intriguing don't you think?" I played with my ring slightly twisting around my finger. 

"I guess so" his ocean eyes seemed deep in thought staring into space.

I think this was the most, no, the only civil conversation I've had with him and I would be lying if I said I hadn't enjoyed it. He looked so calm, which was rare. 

He fixed his robe as he got up from my bed. He paced around my room, staring at the stuff laying around. My nightstand caught his attention the most. 

"What's this?" He held the flat iridescent circle in his hands. "I bet it's one of those ugly muggle things you like bringing here, is it?" He looked disgusted but I didn't mind.

I giggled at his obliviousness. "That's a CD, you put it here" I grabbed my Walkman, opened it and gestured for him to put it in. "Go ahead, put it in!" 

He smirked and cocked his brow "Oh, really?" 

"Shut up, Malfoy. I meant the CD" 

He did as I said and I pressed play. I tried putting the earphones on him but he yanked my hands away.

"What the hell are you trying to do?!" He stepped away looking at the earphone.

I rolled my eyes "these go in your ears, you listen to music through these. Now, quit being a baby and come here" 

He let me the earphones on him and he sat in my bed again. I didn't know what song was playing but he seemed to enjoy it, he was calm. His face softened and I could've sworn that he smiled for a second. 

He stayed like that for half an hour listening to whatever records were playing. I was writing a letter to my father letting him know that we were all safe and sound. I told him about my classes and how they've gone by smoothly. I also mentioned Edward in my letter, I felt like he would like him and would want to meet him if we end up becoming friends. 

I opened the window and whistled for one of the school owls to come. She quickly arrived and held the letter in her peak. 

"To Lucifer Morningstar, Morningstar residence. You already know where it is" I gave her a smile and caressed her light brown feathers.

I closed the window and looked at Draco who was slightly moving his head to the music. It was weird having him this close, spending time with him without arguing. Maybe this year we could become friends? Yes, we've been in the same friend group for five years, but we never really saw each other as friends. We were always arguing, constantly at each other's throats. I remember when we were in our first year, he didn't use to be like this. I mean, yeah he's always been into that blood supremacy shit thanks to his parents, but he wasn't nearly as mean as he is today. We used to get along, but when we came back for second year he was so hostile towards me. Till this day I don't know why. 

I shook my head and tapped his shoulder and he looked at me angrily "What do you want?!" He hissed as he took off one earphone.

I chuckled at his reaction "We have to go make some rounds, we're prefects remember?" 

He rolled his eyes and handed me the Walkman. "Fine"

"I didn't think you'd like my stupid muggle object, Malfoy" 

"I didn't like it, you dumbass" he brushed past me and got out of the room.

I followed him out of the common room and we began doing our rounds. The castle was dark and quiet, the only sound was our footsteps and the air coming in and out of our lungs.

An hour went by, so we decided to go back to the common room. Although neither of us said a word along the way, the silence wasn't uncomfortable. I actually liked it since the noisy hallways could get tiring sometimes. 

We went to our rooms and I took a last glance at him before opening my door. "Goodnight, Malfoy" 

"Yeah, whatever" he mumbled and got into his room, shutting the door behind him.

What the fuck just happened? 

I walked up to his door and knocked as hard as I could. "Malfoy, open up!" 

He opened the door after a couple of seconds and grabbed my arm dragging me into his room. He shoved me against the door and pinned my wrists over my head. He was so close our noses were touching and I could feel his hot breath against my skin. 

"I never want you to ask me questions about my life again, understood?" He tightened his grip around my wrists making me wince.

I opened my mouth to say something but he shut me up by grasping my neck with his left hand. "Don't ever do that again. You don't get to ask me that" and with that his lips attacked mine. Kissing them aggressively, his tongue entered my mouth battling with my tongue for dominance. 

His left hand let go of my throat but I got hold of it putting it back in my neck. Draco got the hint and squeezed my neck tight enough to make me moan against his lips. 

He left sloppy wet kisses on my neck, and his right hand unbuttoned my shirt and threw it away, my bra covering my heaving chest. I put my arms around his neck bringing us closer. My hands tugged his blonde hair as he desperately sucked on my skin, leaving little galaxies in it. His hands got rid of my bra and exposing my breasts. We walked backwards until we hit the foot of the bed. He spun me around and threw me in his silky emerald sheets. His cold gaze darkened as it took in every inch of my body. His plump lips were slightly parted and his hands worked quickly to set his hardened length free. 

He hovered over me and lifted my skirt and pulled down my panties. He kissed my inner thighs and then planted a kiss on my heat.

"Ahhh D-Draco" I whimpered, I was impatient for his touch.

He looked up to me with an eager smile and licked along my folds, darting his tongue in and out. I was writing underneath him, I had to close my eyes shut not being able to keep them open as lust took over my body, He began rubbing my clit with his thumb gently at first and then roughly making me moan louder.

He inserted one of his long fingers into my pussy feeling how wet I was. "Fuck, you're so tight" he muttered as he inserted a second finger. His tongue flicked my clit as his fingers were still pounding me, I grabbed my tits and played with my nipples increasing the pleasure. 

Draco got ahold of my left hand and pinned it against the mattress. "As hot as that is..." he hovered over me, our faces were so close that our lips were an inch away. "I didn't give you permission to touch yourself, don't touch what's mine" he pressed his soft lips against mine "Is that clear, princess?" 

The pet name made me feel butterflies in my stomach. "Y-Yes, Draco" 

"Yes what?" He pushed his fingers harder this time making me whimper.

"Y-Yes, daddy. I-It won't happen again" I bit my lower lip and looked back at Draco.

He traced kisses down my jaw, neck and finally my chest. He licked my hardened buds and sucked on them, making me wince every time he pulled them with his teeth. 

"Daddy, I'm g-gonna c-cum" I felt like my whole body was on fire and it needed to be released.

"Then cum, princess, cum for daddy" his fingers gingerly sliding in and out of my dripping pussy, but then he stopped.

He buried his face between my thighs and started licking my heat again, over and over again making me hit my climax.

My vision went white and I saw nothing but a constellation of stars. 

"Fuck, that felt so good" I bit my lip and looked at Draco who had a mischievous grin on his face.

He got on top of me and kissed me again, it was more gentle this time, but with the same amount of hunger as before. I felt his erect length against my thigh, my hands reached for the elastic band of his boxer briefs and pulled them down slowly. I wrapped my hands around his cock and ran my finger over his tip which was covered with precum.  
Draco moaned in my mouth encouraging me to keep going. I fastened the pace of my hands making him groan. 

"Enough" He pulled away pinned my hands over my head again. 

He positioned himself between my legs and I knew what he was going to do. I gulped and sat on the bed making him look at me confused.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't do this, Draco" I shot up from his bed and put my clothes back on. 

"Where do you think you're going?" he grabbed my arm before I headed for the door.

"Draco, I-I just can't, alright? That should be enough for you to stop" my gaze still not meeting his, scared of what he would say or do next. 

"Well, I do need more than a lame excuse since you got me turned on and then leave because 'you can't'? What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He yelled at me, his grip got stronger around my arm.

"Draco, get off, please" I felt tears brimming my eyes, I wasn't used to being treated like this after a full on make out session. Adrien always understood my limits, when I asked him to stop he did, without a question or trying to persuade me into doing more than I was comfortable with.

"No, I won't until you give me a valid rea-" 

"BECAUSE I'M A FUCKING VIRGIN, MALFOY!" I yelled at him and pushed him away. His eyes widened at my statement, shock and pure confusion covered his features "Happy? Is that a valid reason for you to stop?" I opened the door and slammed it shut behind my back.

——————————-

So... what do we think? I decided to add spice at the end hehe, even though I feel sorry for Amelia :( What do you think about Draco in this scene? Let me know in the comments I love reading them! 

Make sure to follow me on Instagram:   
@domistyping I'll be updating in my stories about when the next chapter will be up + you get hints about new chapters 😙✌🏼


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two weeks since I stormed out of Draco's room. We haven't talked to each other, nor have looked to each other. I've never felt so embarrassed and ashamed in my life. I was still mad that he forced me to tell him why I wanted him to stop. Me saying 'no' should've been enough. When we had to make rounds at night we went separate ways to avoid each other. 

The air around us was thick every time we were around each other, so for the past weeks I've been spending more time with Edward, Alexys who was now in sort of a relationship with Fred Weasley. I also spent some quality time with my sister, catching up with each other since we didn't get to see one another as much. She was doing great with her classes, but I could tell she was hiding something from me when I asked her if she had any love interests. Edward hadn't tried to make any moves on me which surprised me due to his eagerness the first day we met. I didn't give it much thought though. He was good at keeping me company. I got to know a more about him, turns out he loves music. He even sang some of his favorite songs for me and I was impressed by how smooth his voice was. He also told me he liked writing poetry. "So Hufflepuff of you" I said making him chuckle. 

Adrien has been trying to get into my pants whenever he can't find the right girl to snog, but I've turned him down. I haven't been in the mood since that incident. 

I was walking down the corridor and felt a hand grip my arm, dragging me to an empty hallway. I turned in my heel and meet a pair of blue eyes.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I yanked his hand away and stroke my arm. What is it with this guy grabbing me like I'm a piece of meat?

He got closer to me trapping me between the wall and his chest. "What is it with you and Scamander?" 

I frowned at his question "What do you mean?" 

"What the fuck is going on between you two?!" He spat making me close my eyes shut for a second.

I pushed him away and fixed my robes "Why do you care, Malfoy? Mind your fucking business for once, would you?" I rolled my eyes at him. 

He just stared at me waiting for an answers, his jaw was clenched, fire and anger shot through his blue lagoons. "Making friends with a Hufflepuff" he huffed and gave me a sly smile. "Just when I though you couldn't stoop any lower. Pathetic" 

"You're the one who's pathetic, sticking your nose in other people's business" I scoffed. I picked up my bag that was now in the floor thanks to Malfoy.

"At least I'm not a virgin" he blurted out, I could feel his eyes burning holes in my back. "Who would want to fuck you anyways? Have you looked at yourself in a mirror? You're pathetic" 

I walked away from him fearing I'd end up killing him for what he had just said. I quickened my pace to the dungeons, I just wanted to go to my room and be alone. How dare he say those things to me? What the fuck was his problem. I could feel tears threatening to run a marathon in my cheeks, I blinked hard preventing them from coming out.

"I'm sorry I-, Amelia?" A familiar voice asked as the put their hands on my arms.

I looked up to see a beautiful pair of green eyes filled with anguish and tenderness. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just angry that's all... Malfoy being Malfoy" I wiped away the stubborn salty droplet that managed to come out despite my efforts.

"Care to elaborate?" He took me in his arms and rubbed my back giving me the comfort I needed.

"I don't want to bother you with that"

"You know you won't, I'm here for you" he kissed the top of my head and let out a sigh.

"Alright, but not here though" I grabbed his hand and led him to the library. 

"So, what did that ferret say to you?" He took a seat beside me and looked at me.

"Well, he asked why I was befriending a Hufflepuff, called me pathetic, then I called him pathetic, he got mad and said that nobody would ever want to fuck someone like me because I'm fucking pathetic and that I should look in a mirror to see how pathetic I am" I felt my blood boil again as I repeated the words he said.

"Wait what?" His eyes widened, he had a startled look on his face.

"What what?" I furrowed my brows at him.

"You um- you've never been intimate with someone?" He lowered his voice so no one else could hear except for him and I.

I rolled my eyes at him "I told you all that and you only picked that piece up?!" 

He chuckled "Sorry, I just thought um— well, you and Adrien seem pretty close so I figured—" I cut him off.

"What?! No, me and Adrien? We're best friends" I laughed "Well, friends with benefits sometimes when we're in the mood, but we only mess around, we've never gone that far, know what I mean?" I explained and noticed his face softened.

"Hmm okay" he mumbled "As for what Malfoy said, I wouldn't think about it that much. The bloke's a bloody git, you should know that by now"

"Can't say that it didn't hurt though, I've got enough issues with myself, I don't need someone else to throw my insecurities in my face" I shrugged and looked away.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me, examining my face "Don't listen to him, Amelia. He doesn't know what he's saying" 

I nodded "We should go, it's getting late and I have to do some rounds" my voice was filled with annoyance and tiredness.

"I'll walk you to the dungeons, come" he extended his hand and I gladly took it. 

We got to the dungeons after walking for almost ten minutes. I stood in the door and turned to look at Edward. 

"Thank you for walking me here and bearing with my complaints" I joked and he flashed me a smile. 

"Anytime, Amelia. Have fun in your rounds" He hugged me tight and whispered in my ear "Nothing Malfoy says is true, you're a lovely girl despite that poisonous mouth of yours" he pulled away from our embrace and I laughed at his remark. "Goodbye, Amelia"

"I'll see you tomorrow" I pecked his cheek and opened the door to the common room. 

I saw my friends and ferret boy sitting by the fireplace looking at me intently. How did he get here so fast? 

"What are you all looking at?" I frowned and Adrien laughed.

"How are you and Edward doing?" He asked twitching his brows. "I hope he's not replacing me as your fuck buddy"

I scoffed and sat next to him. "I find him extremely hot and good looking but we're just friends" I replied.

"Is that how you describe your friends? Extremely hot and good looking" Blaise asked making Anne chuckled.

"What do you expect? She's a fucking slut" Malfoy sneered as he looked at me.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, Malfoy. We're not friends and I wouldn't use those words to describe you either" I smiled slyly, I could've sworn there was smoke coming out of his ears.

I looked at Adrien who was biting his lip to contain his laughter. I smiled at him and gestured for him to follow me to my room. He gladly obliged and as soon as we entered my room he picked me up and threw me to my bed.

"Hey! We're not doing anything, Adrien" I yelled and he stopped unbuckling his belt.

"What? Why did you bring me here then?" His cheeks were now tinted pink.

I laughed at his embarrassment and patted my bed so he could lay next to me. "I just missed my bestie" I wrapped my arms around him and brought him closer to me. "I'm sorry for not spending more time with you guys" 

"Something happened with Malfoy, right?" He let out a sigh and looked at me.

"Two weeks ago he and I uh— made out a little and we almost erm... you know" I fidgeted with my fingers, my eyes didn't dare to meet his.

"What?! Are you kidding, Amelia?!" He sat on the bed and waited for me to answer.

"Yes, but nothing happened! Relax, would you?!" I quickly answered and took his hand in mind. 

"Amelia, did he force you to do anything you didn't want? Because l'll fucking kill him" 

"No, no, he didn't. But uh— when we you know... almost did it I asked him to stop and he pretty much forced me to tell him why I didn't want to do it with him and today he goes and tells me that nobody would ever want to fuck someone like me because I'm pathetic. Can you believe him?! He's a fucking pig! I hate him" I put a pillow on my face and yelled with frustration.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" He asked.

"No, it's okay. I just felt like telling you. That's why I haven't been around you guys the past few weeks. I've been trying to avoid Malfoy" I sighed.

"If he ever forces you to do anything or hurts you in any way, shape or form, promise you will tell me. I'll crush his skull if he hurts you" his voice showed confidence, I knew he meant every word he said.

"I promise" I was about to kiss his cheek but he was fast enough to catch my lips with his instead. "Hey!" 

"Sorry, couldn't resist" he smirked and placed his hand of my thigh. 

I hadn't had any physical contact in two weeks and the moment Adrien placed his hand on my thigh, rubbing it up and down, I felt a fire starting to spread in the pit of stomach. 

"You know" I brought my hand to the back of his neck bringing him closer to me "I should thank you for being so caring and protective of me" I pecked his lips and traced kissed down his neck, my other hand laid flat against his muscular chest making its way under his shirt. 

He growled and hovered over me, he was on top of me now, right between my legs pressing his hardened cock against my heat. He lowered his body to close the gap between us and unbuttoned my shirt laying it to the side. I arched my back giving his hand space to unhook my bra. Once my heaving breasts were exposed his lips attacked them by sucking them and pinching them. 

"Fuck, I missed this" he mumbled against my skin. He left kisses along my stomach until he lifted my skirt and slid my panties down my legs. He spread my legs open and started licking my pussy "So wet and so good" his tongue darted in and out of me and my legs started shaking, he grabbed my thighs roughly to restrain them from moving.

"Adri-en, fuck, don't stop" I whimpered as he brought his finger to my clit rubbing it in circular motions before inserting one finger inside my pussy which was throbbing from arousal.

"F-faster, Adrien" I moaned, arching my back as he inserted another finger pounding into me faster and harder. All this while his tongue licked my juices.

"I'm g-gonna cum" I moaned making him look at me.

"Then cum, baby, cum in my fingers" his fingers pumped in and out of me faster than before and that was when I began to see stars. 

"Good Merlin, Adrien" I said while I tried to get my breathing back to normal. I looked over at the clock and realized it was almost 8pm. "Shit" I sat up in the bed and put my bra and shirt back on. 

"Where are you going?" Adrien asked .

"I'm sorry, I have to do rounds. I'll be back in an hour, can you wait for me? I promise it'll be worth the wait" I kissed his lips and got out of the bed. 

"Alright, Morningstar, I'll wait here for you" he replied with a cocky smile.

I ran out of my room and got out of the dungeons making my way through the empty moonlight hallways. I though they looked prettier, even romantic at night. I caught some Gryffindors wandering around and told them to go back to their dorms immediately unless they wanted me to discount points. 

I had easily become many people's favorite prefect. I didn't really like discounting points, much less for unfair reasons unlike Draco who loved taking away points from other houses, especially Gryffindor. 

I heard some giggling and moaning from a corridor so I turned to it to see what was going on. I saw a tall red haired boy making out with a dark haired girl.   
I cleared my throat and they both looked at me in shock.

"Fred? Alexys? What the hell are you doing here?" I scolded them, raising my voice for only the two of them to hear.

"Oh, cmon we're just having fun, Morningstar!" Fred said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"We were just messing around, don't be so uptight!" Alexys exclaimed while she hugged Fred bringing him closer, if that was even possible.

"Then go do it in your common room! You know Hufflepuff's don't mind, it's dangerous for you both to be out here with Umbridge having eyes everywhere" I explained.

"What's the fun in that?" Fred blurted out loud, I narrowed my eyes at him "Okay okay we're going, thanks for the advise, Amelia" he chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Just be safe, I don't want you to get caught, especially by ferret boy" 

"We'll be careful, don't worry" Alexys gave me a warm smile and turned around to walk away with Fred. 

I looked at them disappear into the shadows and smiled. They made such a cute couple, they were both nice people and deserved nothing but happiness. 

I made my way back to the dungeons still with a smile on my face, but it soon disappeared when I entered the common room and saw no other that Pansy grinding against Draco's lap.


	6. Chapter 6

I took my eyes off of them and tried to not listen to Pansy's annoying high pitched giggles and moans, but when I was halfway through the stairs someone pulled my arm making me crash against a hard chest. 

"What the fuck?!" I yelled as he pushed me against the hard brick wall. 

"What did you and Adrien do in that room?" His voice full of anger and jealousy.

I scoffed, I decided to have a little fun so I said the following, "He fucked me" 

He furrowed his brows and his grip grew tighter around my arm. "What the fuck do you mean he fucked you?"

"He fucked me as in we had sex" My lips formed into a devilish smirk "And you know what? he felt so fucking good inside of me, Malfoy. He couldn't get enough of me, he couldn't stop himself from touching, kissing, biting every inch of me, and I enjoyed every second of it" I whispered in his ear with a sultry voice. I looked at him and he was fuming with anger, jealousy even, if I wasn't mistaken. "Sorry, I shouldn't have told you that. You don't care about pathetic sluts anyway, am I right?" 

His hand fell from my arm, I gave him one last glance and went into my bedroom feeling satisfied with what I had said to him. I opened the door and saw Adrien sleeping peacefully in my bed. I smiled to myself and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. 

I got out of the shower and put on my panties and an oversized crimson shirt. I closed the bathroom door behind me and walk towards the bed.

"Adrien" I whispered softly and shook his arm gently.

He grunted and slowly opened his eyes and smiled at me. "You're here" 

I chuckled "Yes, silly, now move I want to sleep too"   
His green eyes met mine, there was a certain shimmer to them now. "What?" I giggle nervously not knowing why he was looking at me like that.

"Have I ever told you you're beautiful?" He sat on the bed and brought his hand to my face, caressing my now pink tinted cheek. 

I tugged his shirt and brought him closer to me, pressing my lips against his I gave him a gentle kiss that soon turned into a passionate one. I sat on his lap and swung my arms around his neck deepening our kiss. His hands traveled to my lower back, squeezing it roughly. I tried to unbutton my shirt with my left hand but failed, I grunted in frustration, Adrien got the hint and he helped me undo my shirt and got rid of his as well, throwing both away.

He kissed my neck and left love bites all over it, making sure I'd be marked the next morning. His big hands cupped my breasts and massaged them, his thumb and index finger punched my nipples making them erect. 

"You're stunning, Amelia" he mumbled against my soft skin and took one of my nipples between his teeth before sucking on it. 

"Fuck, that feels so good. Don't stop, Adrien, don't stop" I moaned watching him devour my breasts. 

My hips kept uncontrollably grinding against his once I felt the growing bulge in his pants. I wanted him to fuck me so bad, I felt nervous, but the adrenaline that ran through my veins told me I was ready. My hands reached his zipper and undid it, he lifted his hips slight so I could lower his boxers and as soon as I did his cock sprung from it. It was begging to be used, touched, sucked and more.   
I quickly slid my panties off my legs and placed myself over him. My dripping pussy against his hardened length, I rocked my hips back and forth, Adrien placed his hands on them helping me steady my pace. 

"I want to fuck your pussy so bad, Amelia" he looked into my eyes in a pleasing manner. "I'd fuck you until you can't walk, Amelia, I want to destroy that tight pussy of yours"

I moaned at the words that came out of his mouth, he knew how much I loved dirty talk. "Then do it, Adrien. Fuck me" I kissed his lips hungrily and he turned me over so he was on top now. 

He positioned himself between my legs and looked down at me. "Are you sure, Amelia?" 

"Yes, Adrien, fuck me, I need you inside of me, please" that was enough for him to ram his cock inside of me. I whimpered at the size of him. He was so big and thick.

"You're. So. Fucking. Tight." He said between thrusts. 

I couldn't stop moaning, his name fell from my lips over and over again. This felt so good, I had never felt more pleasure before in my life. The way he felt inside of me, filling every inch, grazing every spot made me unable to put into words how I felt. 

He looked at me while he pounded himself into me. His beautiful green eyes were glued to mine, whispering how much he was enjoying this. How long he had waited. That he wanted this more than anything. 

"Faster, A-Adrien please" I pleaded and he obliged.

He muffled my moans by kissing me roughly. I felt his cock twitching inside of me and I could tell he was close too. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum" he cursed under his breath, the warmth of it hitting my neck.

His thrusts became sloppier, but he still managed to pound into me as hard as before sending us both over the edge. I rolled my eyes as we hit our climax. The pleasure slowly leaving our bodies. Leaving us more than satisfied of our act.

Adrien collapsed next to me, our chests frantically going up and down. 

"That was..." 

"Fucking amazing" he finished my sentence. He laid on his side laid his head on his hand. "You have no bloody idea how good you feel"

I blushed at what he said, but I knew he couldn't tell since my cheeks were already flushed. "Thank you, Adrien. You know how much you know... this whole thing means to me" I mumbled and looked back at him. 

"What made you change your mind? And why me?" He asked.

"I don't know, I guess I just got caught up in the moment. Besides, I always wanted to lose it to someone special. Didn't know that was going to be you, but oh well here we are" we both laughed and he took me into his arms. 

"You know... I secretly wanted this to happen" 

"What? Have sex with me? That was given" I chuckled.

"I mean, be your first" 

"Really?" I looked at him startled "Why?"

"I don't know, I just wanted you to enjoy your first time, I wanted you to be safe and satisfied. Besides, who wouldn't want to fuck you?" 

I slapped his arm jokingly. "Funny" I said rolling my eyes "You should go take a shower, I'm tired and want to go to sleep" 

"Alright, your highness. Sweet dreams, don't try to think too much of my dick, yeah?" He got up from the bed and shot me a wink.

"Cocky" I mumbled as I slid under the covers.

"Indeed!" He yelled as he entered the bathroom. 

I quickly fell asleep, I wanted to wait for Adrien to come out of the bathroom, but my eyes felt too heavy. 

The next morning I woke up to a pair of arms tangled around my waist, I could feel one of his hands laying over my breasts. I didn't mind it so I left it there. 

"Morning, beautiful" Adrien's raspy voice said. He brought me closer to his chest and snuggled his face on the crook of my neck. "You feel so warm" his warm breath collapsed against my skin. 

"We need to get up, Adrien. I don't want to miss breakfast. I'm starving" I was about to get up but his arms pulled me down as he maneuvered himself on top of me. 

"Care to go for round two?" 

"We're gonna be late" I sighed. His hands spread my legs open and he rubbed his tip against my folds. "A-Adrien st-stop" I mumbled even though I didn't really want him to.

He inserted his tip teasingly making me bite my lower lip. 

"Fuck, okay fuck me, Adrien!" I begged him. 

He pounded his dick into my pussy instantly hitting my G-spot. I whimpered as he filled every inch of me with his hardened cock. 

"You feel so fucking good, goddamnit" he muttered under his breath. 

He thrusted into me a few more times and we reached our climax, leaving the pair of us breathless.   
We quickly got changed and made our way down to the common room. Our friends were all looking at us, again.

"Where'd you sleep, Fraser?" Blaise asked with a devilish grin. 

"Stay out of it, Zabini" Adrien chuckled and swung his arm around me. 

"Cute bites, Amelia! Where'd you get them?" Anne cackled by Blaise's side.

"Huh?" I looked at her confused, but then remember the bites. "Oh, yeah about that" I scratched the back of my head.

"You guys finally shagged! I won, give me my galleons" Anne extended her hand to Blaise and he rolled his eyes, but ended up giving her the money.

"You guys bet on us? You're ridiculous!" Adrien tried to sound offended but I knew he was amused by this.

"Of course! Anne bet you two would shag this month and I said it would happen in two months" Blaise shrugged on his seat.

"So how was it? What are you guys? Are you gonna start going out? Be a couple?" Anne bombarded us with questions as we walked to the great hall.

We took our seats and found Draco flirting with Astoria Greengrass, Pansy was sitting next to him giving him a death glare. 

"We're not gonna be a couple just because we shagged!" I exclaimed.

"Agreed. I'm not giving up my freedom, nor is she. That doesn't mean it won't happen again, right, Amelia?" He cocked his brow and smirked at me.

"Sure why not" I felt my cheeks getting red and looked down. 

"God, I'd love to be friends with benefits with someone!" Anne raised her voice and Blaise threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Well hello, I'm available" he winked at her. 

I then zoned out and stopped listening to their conversation. My eyes met a pair of green ones staring at me from the Hufflepuff table. I gave Edward a small smile and waved at him. He picked up his book and walked towards me.

"Morning, sweetheart. Ready to go to class?" He asked as he extended his hand for me to stand up.

"Sure, let's go" I took his hand and got up from my seat. 

We walked to Divination class, today was definitely going to be interesting, we would be reading tea leaves. I knew Divination wasn't as accurate as Arithmancy when it came to predicting things, but I still wanted to give it a shot. Besides, Trelawney's mystic persona made the class more enjoyable.

Trelawney assigned the groups for the reading and I was seated with none other than Draco and Adrien. That wasn't going to be pretty.

I sat between the two as we drank our tea careful to leave enough liquid at the bottom for our reading.

"Why hello dears, exchange your cups and tell each other what you see! I'll be back in a minute if you need any help, get started!" She cheered and went over the Hufflepuff tables.

I swapped my cup with Adrien, Adrien have his to Draco and I got Draco's. 

"What do you see in my future, Morningstar, your family it is supposed to be good at readings, aren't they?" Draco sneered, but looked at me intently.

I narrowed my eyes at him and looked into the cup "It says here you're gonna be in pain, very strong physical pain" I paused and I saw his shoulders tensing "Yup, it's crystal clear. You're gonna get your dick chopped off!" 

Adrien and I burst into laughing catching everyone's attention but we didn't care. Draco's reaction was priceless. His fists and jaw were clenched, fury coming out of his eyes. 

"Fuck off, Morningstar, read the fucking tea leaves" he punched the table and I managed to control my laughter. 

I looked at the cup and I couldn't believe my eyes.

A heart?  
For Malfoy?  
Yeah right. 

——————  
So what do we think? 👀  
Let me know your thoughts on the comments! Thank you for 1k reads it means so much to me 😭❤️


	7. Chapter 7

"There's a heart in here which means that you will experience pleasure from someone you love, and feel compassion and trust with someone who may be your romantic partner" I turned to face Pansy who was obviously eavesdropping. "Congrats, Pansy! Looks like you and Malfoy will be getting together soon" I gave her a fake smile, but she was too busy being overly excited to notice I wasn't being serious.

"There you go, lover boy" I shot a wink at Draco, and he rolled his eyes.

"What about me, Adrien?" I asked.

"There's a necklace" he paused for a second and rubbed his chin "If I remember correctly, it shows that you have admirers that may not have yet expressed their feelings for you" he put the cup down and looked at me "Can't say I'm surprised" 

I felt my cheeks turn pink but I just laughed it off. 

"What does my cup say, Draco? Any luck with the ladies? Wait, I already have that" Adrien teased.

"Horse shape which means your romantic partner will come soon but the tea leaves are opposite from the handle, so that means there will be some sort of trouble caused by someone else, perhaps a third party lover" Draco gave Adrien his cup back and looked away.

"Divination's a load of bullshit, there's not way I'm settling for someone just for them to break my heart" Adrien touched his chest pretending to be hurt.

I smiled and shook my head.

Two weeks went by and I was sitting at the Gryffindor table with the trio, catching up and eating as if there was no tomorrow. The tension between Ron and Hermione was more noticeable than ever. I caught her staring at him a lot and he would sometimes act shy around her. Harry, seemed to be distant. 

He has been acting weird since we got back to Hogwarts. I had barely seen him with the Ron and Hermione, he was mostly by himself. I figured he was just going through a phase since he almost got expelled and he wanted to to be on his own for a while. So I didn't want to invade his space and bombard him with questions. I did catch him staring and Cho Chang a lot though, and she would flutter her lashes at him every time she walked by the Gryffindor table. 

After dinner, I joined Anne and Blaise on their way to the common room. Once we got there, I went to my room and put down my things. I grabbed some clothes and a towel, I would use the Prefect's bathroom for the first time and I was excited. I've heard nothing but wonders about it from other prefects.

I walked out of the dungeons and paced to the prefect's bathroom. I opened the door and saw a giant tub that had bubbles in it. The sound of water dripping made every muscle of my body relax. 

I took off my robe leaving me bare naked. I went down the stairs and go into the tub. The water was warm so I swam across the big pool of water for a bit. I closed my eyes and let the bubbles take away my stress and worries, giving my body the relaxation it needed. 

I heard the door open and making me open my eyes. I head a splash and stuck my head from behind one of the big bubbles. I saw platinum blonde hair and instantly knew who it was.

"Malfoy, get out I came here first!" I yelled at him making him jump. 

"Well, I didn't see you there" he yelled back. "And I'm not leaving" a smirk appeared in his face as he walked closer to me. 

"Stay away and get the fuck out!" I put my hands on his chest and tried pushing him away, but he grabbed my hands and held them between us as he pushed me against him, we were now too close for my comfort.

His eyes darted from eyes to my lips, he didn't say a word he just looked at me. With lust and longing. "Did you really sleep with Adrien?" 

"Why are you so interested in my sex life all of a sudden? You call me a slut, you say I'm pathetic, you've never being nice to me nor cared for me so what's the deal with you, Malfoy?" I felt my blood boiling. I felt angry because of how possessive he was being despite never having given a fuck about me.

"Well, since you cockblocked me last month and then you go and fuck the first guy you see, it is my concern!" 

I slapped him hard leaning a red outline of my hand on his left cheek "How dare you speak to me like that? What's your problem, Malfoy?! I can fuck whoever the fuck I want! So what if I didn't want to sleep with you? Did it hurt your ego that much?! Did it hurt you that much that you didn't get to take my virginity like you do with other girls? I'm sorry to break it down to you, but I'd have never allowed you to do that, I'm worth much more than that!" I yelled at him. He had a perplexed look on his face.

I brushed past him ready to get out of the tub, but I felt his arms swing around my wait pulling me against his chest. I tried to get rid of his embrace but it was impossible, he was stronger than me. 

"Let go, Malfoy" 

"Why Adrien?" He asked, his voice soft.

I didn't know why he had a sudden interest in me. He sounded resentful, as though he hated the thought of Adrien being intimate with me "That's none of your business" I replied, my voice slightly wavering. 

"You have no idea of the things I want to do to you, Amelia" he mumbled against my neck. "I haven't stopped thinking about you, your fucking pretty face and your body ever since that fucking kiss in the train" he started kissing my jaw and neck. And I let him, fuck, I was so stupid, but this felt so good. I could feel his erect member pressed against my ass. "Let me make you feel good, I'll stop if you ask me to"

"Malfoy, I- we shouldn't-" He grabbed my neck making me face him. I was speechless. He had asked for permission, he wanted to make me feel good and I wanted him to do it. 

"That's not my name, princess" he moved his hand to my cheeks and caressed it making me look back at him, his eyes moved from my eyes to my lower lip which was stuck between my teeth. He slid his finger over it and set it free. 

"Draco..." His name rolled out of my tongue coming off as a whisper. My whole body was washed over with waves of pleasure. He had done so little but he managed started a fire in me in seconds. I wanted this as much as he did. I leaned closer to him and crashed my lips against his. He quickly kissed me back and spun me around so we were now in front of each other.

My arms were now around his shoulders bringing him so close that my bare breasts were pressed against his toned chest. His hands groped every curve of my body, slowly going from my back to my ass and then thighs, he placed both of his hands in the back of my thighs carefully lifting me up making me wrap my legs around him. 

"You're gorgeous" he mumbles against my damp skin. His lips moved from my neck where he left numerous love bites to my breasts. He opened his eyes and admired them, his hands that were once flattened against my back moved ferociously to my breasts, gently massaging them and his thumb rubbed my pebbled nipples. 

He brought his lips to my left breast and started to hungrily suck on it as his life depended on it. I threw my head back at the delightful sight of him sending waves of pleasure through my body just by doing this act. His skilled tongue moved to my right nipple giving it the same attention, flicking it at a fast pace.

"I've missed this" he said between kisses "I've missed touching you and making you feel the way I know nobody else can" 

My hips grinded against his cock making the both of us let out a throaty moan that was desperate to come out. His growing cock is swelling with excitement and arousal, I couldn't take it anymore. I need him inside of me. Now.

"Fuck me, Draco. Make me yours" I begged and he looked at me. His ocean blue eyes turned darker at the words he had been waiting to hear for Merlin knows how long, his pupils dilated. "Please"

* Draco's POV *

"Please" she begged and I didn't need to be told twice to dive right into her. She let out a loud moan and rested her forehead against mine. I could spend the rest of my days here, the rest of my life even. She felt so fucking good. It was like emerging a sinful paradise, and I enjoyed every second of it. Fuck, her moaning drove me insane. 

"You're so tight" I mumbled before catching her lips with mine. 

"Dr-aco" She moaned. I've never loved hearing my name come out of someone's mouth more. Especially, in the way she was doing it. 

She whimpered softly against my mouth "What's wrong, princess? Want me to make you cum?" She nodded eagerly. "Use your words, princess. Beg"

"Please, Draco, make me cum. Ah, please fuck me as hard as you can and make me cum. I want all of you" her cries ricocheted in the old fashioned yellow walls. Them and the foggy windows were the only witness of our lustful cries. 

I shoved my whole length into her making her throw her head back, showing me her exposed milky neck. My lips started sucking on her soft velvety skin, leaving red marks all over it. 

I rammed into her faster and harder and I felt my dick twitching between her tightening walls. "You take my cock so well, Amelia" I pressed my forehead against hers. 

My blue gaze met her warm brown eyes, secretly telling each other how much we both wanted this happen. To explore each other's bodies and discover our weakest spots. 

My thoughts have been clouded with nothing but her for the past month. The thought of her ignited something in me. Something I've never felt. My body physically ached for contact, for her. Every time my eyes would lay on her neck I wished my mouth could smother it with love bites. Every time she bit her lip when she was concentrated, I wished my teeth were the ones holding it between them. 

I had imagined myself doing so many things to her. I had imagined her writing in my bedsheets, begging me to make her mine. I wanted to get lost into her, melt into her. She was something else, and I didn't want this to end. She was a magnetic force that only drew me closer and closer to her as the days went by. 

And now we're here.

"Be a good girl and moan as loud as you can" I ordered and she obliged. 

Her moans were enough to make the both of us come undone at the same time. I looked at her trembling body. 

"Good girl" I kissed her lips briefly as I tried to steady my breathing.

She still had her arms around my neck, her got breath hit my neck giving it warmth. 

"Still think I'm not worthy enough to fuck you?" I blurted out making me look at me.

"You're so narcissistic, aren't you?" She chuckled. She got off of my body and stood in front of me.   
"I never said I wouldn't sleep with you, I just didn't want to lose my virginity to you. It's different" she turned around and got out of the bath. She grabbed a towel and dried herself before putting of her fluffy bathrobe.

"Who cares about virginity? It means nothing" I sneered and got out of the water myself. 

"It might mean nothing to you, but it does to me, Draco. That's why I lost it to Adrien" she put a towel around her head to dry it and put on her sandals.

"What makes Adrien so special then?" 

She scoffed "Well, he and I have known each other since I can remember. He's always looked after me, he's always been there for me. He was my first kiss, the first boy I ever made out with, and I didn't plan on losing my virginity to him, it just sort of happened, but I don't regret it at all" she emphasized the last two words and bit her lower lip as if she remembered that moment.

"Anyways, I'll go now. Thanks for interrupting my bath" she shot me a wink and opened the door as she was about to step out of the room. "Oh, please don't mention this to anyone. What just happened and what I told you" she gave me a smile and closed the door behind her.

I changed into my clothes and dried my hair with a towel. In the way back to my room. All I could think about was her. I've been with many girls before, I had fucked some girls in the month Amelia and I weren't speaking to each other and somehow all I wanted for was her. The thought of her slipping a potion in my drink crossed my mind, but I knew she wasn't like that. I saw her in every girl I fucked, I imagined her riding me, letting me put her in whatever position I wanted.

I no longer had to imagine. 

—————

YUP YUP YUP THEY FINALLY DID IT AYEEE EEEEE 🤪  
I hope it was worth the wait, and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please don't forget to vote and comment it helps this story to be discovered by others, thank you so much for reading 🥰


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks went by and Draco and I fucked in the Prefect's bathroom and his room every chance we got. Not that it was difficult since we were both prefects and lived next to each other. I had to use charms for covering the hickeys he so loved to leave around my neck. 

I had to admit that sex with Draco was so different from sex with Adrien. They were both good and equally experienced, but Draco had a way of making me feel new waves of pleasure I've never felt, or even thought of before. Draco could turn me on by just looking at me, or with just a touch. I don't know what it was about him, but he had managed to have some kind of power over my body. 

We had come to an agreement, he could fuck whoever he wanted except for Pansy and Astoria. He laughed in my face when I told him that, but there was no way I was getting railed by him after he messed around with pugface. 

As for Astoria, that bitch couldn't stay out of my business and bitched about every single thing I did. I couldn't fucking stand her. I did fight her back several times, but I knew I wasn't doing enough to put her in her place. The only reason I wasn't rude towards her was because I felt pity for her and that curse she had.

Draco didn't ban me from banging with anyone. Well, except for Harry of course, but Merlin knows that's not gonna happen. He's just my friend and he's isn't my third either. As for me and Adrien, we had occasionally been hooking up.

Draco and I had been spending a great deal of time together. We've gotten to know each other more so I guess I could confidently say we were friends now. He didn't throw any insults at me unless he wanted to make me angry and have make up sex after. Which wee both loved since it was so rough and animalistic. Sometimes he could be very mean though, but I'd always snap at him and let him know he was crossing the line, I didn't have time for his bullshit. Regardless of that, he had proven to be a great companion. He hung out in my room for a few hours most days of the week, grabbing my Walkman every chance he got. 

He had also taken up a new interest for muggle books. I had finished reading a trilogy called "Flowers in the attic" by V.C. Andrews. He teased me and said I was squealing like a pig when I was reading it, which earned him a few punches from me. 

"Give me that book of yours, I want to see what the fuss is all about" he snatched the book from my hands and opened it to start reading.

"That's the last book, you idiot" I stood up from the bed and walked towards my bookcase and grabbed the first book of the trilogy. I threw it at him and he caught it with his hands.

A days later he had finished the whole trilogy and raved about how fucked up yet interesting and melancholic the story was. It was moments like these that showed me that Draco was more than just the mean, shallow, heartless boy he so desperately wanted everyone to think he was. 

That didn't me he didn't have his demons. He had his bad days, and I stayed away from him whenever he threw tantrums or got into fights for the stupidest things ever. I genuinely felt sorry for him. I wanted to help him, but I didn't know how and I was also too scared to see how he would react. 

A knock on my window got me out of my thoughts and realized it was Vermilda. I finished tying my shoe lace and got up to open the window for my owl.

"Oh, hey girl, what have you got for me?" I grabbed the letter and saw it was from my dad. I opened it and read it.

Hello dear,

Hope you're doing fine at school. Severus has informed me you're doing incredibly well in Potions and Arithmancy. Congratulations, dear. Your skills will come in handy in the near future. Mom and I are doing great at home. Business had been busier than ever, loads of traveling. 

Anyways, there's another reason why I'm writing besides telling you we're fine. I need you to talk to Harry. He's going to need your help and friendship. He needs loyal people by his side, now more than ever. Put your trust in him, darling. You'll be doing the right thing. 

Remember when your mom and I used to tell you that sometime after your 16th birthday you'll start feeling different? Well, the wait will be over soon. You'll go through changes, not only physically, but mentally. When the time comes talk to Severus, he'll know what to do. 

Do the right thing, darling.

Love, Dad. 

What the bloody hell was that all about? What's with the secrecy? Mom and dad would always rave about how special I was and how powerful of a witch I was, but what did he mean with those changes I was supposed to go through? 

I folded the letter and kept in one of my drawers. I pet Vermilda gesturing for her to take off and she did.

I grabbed my stuff and went down to the common room where Anne was already waiting for me. "Hey babes, did you sleep well?" She asked and she intertwined her arm with mine.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I need to talk to you about something after breakfast. You have a free period too, right?" 

"Yes, I do. Is it bad news?" She furrowed her brows .

"No, well- I don't really know if I'm honest with you. Let's just talk about it later, alright?" She nodded.

We made our way to the great hall and we were joined by Blaise, Adrien and Draco. The platinum guy had his eyes set on his food, not speaking a word to anyone. 

We were chatting as we had breakfast. I tuned out the voices around me and started thinking about my father's letter. I was growing anxious about what he had said. For the past few weeks I've been ha big nightmares. I dreamt about death, clouded night skies, smoke, shattered glass, blood dripping from someone's face and arms and a snake. I hadn't given it much thought, but now that my father dropped this bomb on me, I couldn't help but wonder if my dreams were related to this said power or ability he said I should be getting anytime soon. 

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turn to see who it was. It was Hermione. "Hey, I was wondering if we could talk for a minute? My friends and I are organizing something for tomorrow since we're going to Hogsmeade. Can you and Anne come talk to us for a minute?" She asked trying to mask the nervousness in her voice.

"Um, sure, why not? Anne?" I looked at her and she rolled her eyes. She and Hermione weren't close so she didn't seem interested in whatever she had to say to us. 

We followed Hermione out of The Great Hall, and she led us to an empty corridor where Harry and Ron were. 

"What are you doing here?" I frowned at Harry. 

"Well, I— Hermione, care to do the honors? It was your idea after all" he pinched his nose and leaned against the wall waiting for Hermione to talk.

"Well, um, as you guys know, Umbridge has forbidden us from using magic in DADA. We aren't learning anything really, there's no way we will be able to defend ourselves if we're not allowed to use magic. So I had an idea... erm, maybe Harry could teach us what we need to know. After all he's fought You-Know-Who and knows a great deal of defensive spells" she explained. 

"Okay... and you're telling us this because?" Anne asked already growing tired of Hermione's rant.

"Harry would be teaching a group of students these spells. And we were wondering if you would like to join us?" Hermione played with her fingers, anxiously waiting for our answer.

"Who else is joining?" I asked.

"We've asked mostly Gryffindors and some of our Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw friends to come to the meeting tomorrow, they haven't officially joined yet" Ron scratched the back of his head.

"Are we the only Slytherins invited or can we invite more people?" Anne crossed her arms and gave them a stern look.

"Bloody hell no! Have you gonna mental? You two are the only ones we trust!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm out then" she turned on her heel but what Harry said next made her stop on her tracks.

"Your father would be disappointed, Anne" he paused and she turned to look at him, a incredulous look on her face. "That's right, he knows about this. Remember what he told you this summer when we were at your house. We must stick together no matter what"

"Wait what- what happened in the summer?" I gasped.

"Does he know about this, Harry? Have you talked to him about this whole thing?" She asked completely ignoring my question. 

"Yes, I told him yesterday and he gave me authorization to tell you and he'd like for you to join us" Harry's chest was heaving, desperate to know Anne's answer.

I raised my hands and waved them trying to get their attention "Um? Hello?! what does her father have to do with this? Isn't your dad supposed to be dead?" Anne's eyes landed on me.

"There's something I haven't told you, Amelia" she gulped "about my father"

"Spit it out then" I insisted, not bearing the suspense she was giving off.

"My dad- he is not... he's not Regulus, Amelia... It's Sirius. My dad is Sirius Black" she pressed her lips together, her eyes fixed on the floor. 

"Sirius Black as in THE Sirius Black?!" I yelled, but she covered my mouth. I yanked it away "Why didn't you tell me?!" 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't allowed to, but now you know so shut up! I don't want everyone to know!" she hushed me. 

"Alright, so does this mean you're both in?" Hermione's face was not lit up with joy.

Anne and I looked at each other and nodded. "We're in" 

After dinner, Anne followed me to my room and she told me everything about Sirius. How he was as a father, turns out he was very loving and caring. This didn't come as a surprise though, for what Harry had told me before, Sirius was very protective and loving of those he loved. He couldn't spend much time with her because of how busy he was making plans for the Order and because he has the Ministry of Magic on his back that is. It wasn't like they could go out and enjoy a picnic together. Nonetheless, she understood and looked up to him. She saw him as a hero. I wondered if Mom and Dad helped the Order years ago or if they were a part of it, they didn't really like talking about the war and I didn't push further. 

After two hours of talking Anne exited my room and left me by myself. I finished doing some homework and then took a quick shower. 

I changed into grey sweatpants and and a grey shirt with my Slytherin robes on top ready to make my nightly rounds. I heard a knock on the door and it was Draco.

"Are you ready? I don't like to be kept waiting" his voice was filled with arrogance. 

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go" 

I followed his lead and began walking around the dim lit hallways. I started feeling my eyes heavy, and yawned. There weren't any students outside of their rooms, except for a couple of third year Gryffindors who were making out in a bench nearby.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Draco threw a spell at them separating them.

"Twenty point for making out?! Are you mental, Malfoy?" The black haired guys stood up defying Draco.

"Each" Draco hissed. 

"What?" The blonde girl asked.

"Twenty points each, now go into your rooms before I call Umbridge" he sneered and kept walking.

"That was unnecessary" I mumbled.

"Shut the fuck up, Morningstar. I don't remember asking for your fucking opinion" he spat not looking at me.

"Someone had a bad day" I scoffed, not giving a shit if he was going to throw an insult at me. "You don't have to take it on other people, Malfoy. I can assure you that I don't-"

He pushed me against the nearest wall, crashing the back of my body against the hard brick wall. He pointed his finger at me. "Shut your damn mouth or I'll make you regret it!" He wrapped his fingers around my throat squeezing it tightly. The dangerous tone in his voice made me shiver. 

"D-Draco, s-stop you're hurting me" I looked at his eyes that were filled with fury and resentment. I had never seen him like this before. "Dra-co" I was running out of air as his grip got tighter around my neck. I placed my hands over his and tried to get them off. 

"I don't fucking care if you get hurt, Amelia" He let go of my neck and walked away from me. 

I gasped for air and fell to the ground. I closed my eyes and saw nothing but thick black smoke, I felt my skin burning making me roll back and forth in the floor. It stung so bad I couldn't bare it anymore.  
I heard voices in my head, whispers. I couldn't make out what they said, but then realized it was Parseltongue. I saw a rather large room, full of nothing but ancient shelves that seemed to reach the rooftop, every one of them contained miles and miles of opaque spheres. I closed my eyes again and I saw it again. 

The snake.

"Bring me the prophecy"

And then everything went black. 

————————————-

SHIT JUST GOT INTERESTING AHHH  
can't wait for y'all to read next chapter 👀   
Let me know your thoughts in the comments!  
Please don't forget to vote, it helps this story a lot 😙


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes flung open and I sat on the bed. The infirmary bed, to be specific. I grabbed my head between my hands feeling it was going to explode at any second. 

"Fuck's sake, Amelia!" Adrien got up from his seat and jumped on my bed "You scared the living shit out of me" he brought me in for a hug and kissed the top of my head. 

"What happened to me?" I slowly opened my eyes again adjusting to the light.

"A prefect found you knocked out in the floor last night, he said he hear screaming and when he got to you, well... you had already blacked out" he rubbed my head and lifted my chin to look at him. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah I'm alright" I gave him a smile and he smiled back. My eyes looked at the tray behind him. There were roses, get well soon cards and pastries. "Are those for me?" I asked feeling my mouth water at the fight of food.

"Of course, it's yours" he grabbed a blueberry pie and handed me it. "Eat, I bet you're starving" 

I unwrapped it and started eating it, no, devouring the whole thing. "Don't you have class?" 

"Yup, but I was excused for today. I promised I'd look after you"

I gave him a warm smile. I didn't deserve him, he was truly the best friend I could've asked for. "Thank you" He nodded and smiled back at me.

I thought about talking to Snape about what happened. Did he already know? What's he going to do about it? 

"Amelia" Adrien called my name distracting me from my thoughts. 

"Hmm?"

"Weren't you supposed to be doing rounds with Malfoy last night?" He asked. 

"Yeah um- he left early, he had something to do or something like that" I lied, I hated lying to Adrien, but I'd talk to Draco later and give him a piece of my mind. I was worried about his behavior last night, scared even, but I wasn't going to let him treat me like that. 

Adrien nodded and didn't push the matter any further. 

We spent that day talking, reading, and eating the pastries that my friends brought me. The golden trio came to see me and checked on me, I didn't say anything to Harry about what really happened. I didn't feel like it was the right time. I had to talk to Severus first. They told me the meeting had gone well, about fifteen students have signed up. They handed me a piece of parchment and made me sign it. It was enchanted, if someone dared to snitch on us the word 'snitch' would be written all over their face. 

"Adrien, Madam Pompfrey said I was free to go tonight, would you mind getting me some clothes from my room? I'll take a bath in the Prefect's bathroom" He nodded and left the infirmary.

I looked up at the ceiling, my head was full of thoughts, doubts and a series of questions that I wanted to be answered. I pulled myself out of bed and put on my shoes. And sat on the bed waiting for Adrien. 

"Amelia" the blonde I was looking for said. I looked at him and noticed the red eye bags under his eyes. 

I looked away not wanting to keep the eye contact "What do you want, Malfoy? Did you come to shove me against a wall again?"

"Amelia, I- I'm so-" he paused for a couple of seconds and brought his fingers over his lips. "Look, I don't know what happened to me last night. I shouldn't have done that, I was out of my mind. I'm sorry for leaving you there as well, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me"

"If you ever lay a finger of me like that again, I'll fucking kill you, Draco Malfoy" I pointed my finger at him making my threat loud and clear. "I can handle your mood swings and insults and make you snap the fuck out of it, you crossed the fucking line last night! I thought you were going to hurt me, and believe me when I tell you that If you had done something worse to me, you'd be six feet under by now!" I raised my voice at him and he shrugged. 

He nodded, he slowly lifted his cold gaze and it met mine. "It won't happen again, I promise" he stood between my legs, his hands positioned over my thighs gently caressing them.

"I'll literally kick you in the balls if this happens again, Draco. You can't just treat me like this whenever you want, it is not okay. You can't take your anger on me" 

He slowly nodded and bit his lower lip as he rubbed the back of his neck "Punch me"

"What?"

"Do it, punch me"

I looked at him warily. The was is he trying to do? Make amends or get me to turn him on? Knowing him he probably gets turned on by this. I shook my head "No, Draco-"

"Fuck's sake, just do it, Morningst-"

I slapped him hard across the face, the red imprint of my hand marked on his left cheek. His hand flew over it, his eyes were closed for a moment but he opened them slightly. 

He took a sharp breath and then looked at me, his nostrils were flaring, but he tried to control himself.

"Wasn't so hard, was it?" He asked.

"Can't say it didn't feel good" I shrugged. It was true, it did feel good to slap him, but I didn't really like violence... at least not physical. A spell will do next time... Avada Kedavra perhaps? 

Kidding.

"I'm so-" he struggled to apologize, as though the words hurt to say "sorry. I promise it won't happen again, I don't know what took over me" he seemed genuinely sorry for what he did. I knew I was a fool for forgiving him this fast, I should make him beg on his knees, but I didn't want to fight with him. 

Besides, slapping him kind of made up for it. Fuck, did it feel good. 

"Apology accepted, can't say my dad won't have a word with you though" I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Never choke me like that again, it's not the kind of choking I like" I bit my lower lip seductively catching the attention of his blue orbs.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him, my legs instinctively wrapping around him. "Is that so?" He asked, his lips were barely an inch away from mine. "You're so infuriating, Amelia"

"Why?" my hands were now in the back of his neck, my fingers running through his silky blonde locks.

He looks at me for a brief moment and shakes his head. "All I can think about is taking you in every single spot of this school. Hell, I'd have my dick buried inside you all day if it were possible" He growled against my lips. 

I laughed at his dramatic remark "You really want me that bad, Malfoy? You can't get enough of me, can you?" I teased, slightly brushing my lips against his. His cock went harder when I let out those simple words out. 

"I could take you right now, you know?" his words came off as a warning, but I didn't care. I could feel my panties dampening with every word that rolled off his tongue. I wanted him.

Now.

"Then do it, Draco" I planted a kiss on his lips and was about to pull away, but his right hand was fast enough to make its way around my neck choking me slightly, making me moan in his mouth.

"You're such a little slut, aren't you?" His left hand descended from my back to my lower stomach, playing with the hem of my pants. "My little slut"

If we were somewhere else alone I'd have asked him to spank me. Merlin, did I love when he did it while degrading me. 

"We don't have time, Adrien will come soon. Be a good girl and take off your pants" he ordered and I happily obliged. I lifted my hips and pulled down my pants along with my panties. Draco unbuckled his belt and hurriedly got rid of his pants and briefs exposing his erect member. 

"God..." I whispered at such sight. I could feel the smirk on his face growing wider. He knew how much I loved the length and thickness of his dick. He knew how hot and wet it got me just by looking at it.

He rubbed his pink tip against the flowing river between my thighs, and he slowly slid in allowing me to take as much inches as I could. "Fucking hell, you drive me insane" he mumbled as he thrust into me slowly. 

I laid on the bed, my only support being my arms which were bent in both of my sides. His thrust were hard but slow. Insanely slow. I bit my lower lip and threw my head back not being able to take the amount of pleasure that was overcoming me.

"Look at me when I'm fucking you, Amelia. We've been through this" his words made my eyes connect with his. Our gazes full of pleasure, lust, hunger, desire. Looking at him while he fucked my tight pussy made my senses go numb, my cheeks would glow red and he would just smirk at the masterpiece he made of me. 

"Draco pl-please I—" I could barely make out a sentence. My head was clouded with wild lustful thoughts. I felt a rush of adrenaline run through my veins. I wanted more, so much more. 

"Use your words, princess" his face was not covered by a thin layer of sweat making his small fringe stick to his forehead. His pupils were dilated, they were so dark and big. Their usual void not filled with lust and hunger.

What a sight for the eyes.

"Faster, Draco!" I cried out as I felt the knot in my stomach growing weaker and weaker, refusing to wait to be untied.

He heard my pleas and thrusted into me at a faster pace, making my legs go weak. 

"Such a good girl, you take my cock so well" he praised. He brought his thumb over my clit and started rubbing it as fast as he could making me reach my high in less than ten seconds. 

"Fuck, Draco!" I screamed coming undone under him. My walls now going a bit loose and my juices pouring on his cock. He had magic in his fingers, literally.

"You feel so fucking good, Amelia" I could feel his cock twitching inside of me which made me utterly satisfied. I liked seeing the effect I had on him. How much he liked being inside of me, going in and out of my pussy until he shot his load. 

And that's just what happened after a few thrusts. "Fuck, you're perfect" he muttered under his breath. He tilted his head back as his cum came out of his dick, dripping all over wet heat and thighs. 

"That was... so good" I finally said, trying to catch my breath. I looked up just to see him smile with satisfaction.

"It was" he pulled his briefs and pants and buckled his belt. "We should fight more often"

"We'll end up killing each other" I joked and got off the bed to pick up my clothes and put them back on.

"As long as we kill each other in bed, that's fine by me" he shot me a wink accompanied by his signature smirk. 

"Does my hair look okay?" he ran his hands through his hair trying to adjust it.

I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head. "Yeah, Malfoy. Your hair looks fine" 

We hear the drapes being pulled open and turn our face to see who it was. A smiley Adrien was standing there with my clothes in his hands.

"What chu being doing?" He wiggled his brows and laid the clothes on the bed.

Draco chuckled and so did I, both of us looking at Adrien with a "What do you think?" look.

"See you guys around" Draco smiled at me one last time and closed the drapes behind him.

"Hell, he must be good in bed for you to put up with his shit" Adrien joked as he laid on the bed. 

I rolled my eyes at him and changed quickly. Fuck, I had to go talk to Snape. I quickly put on my shoes and my robe.

"Uh- I should go right now, I have to go attend something" I blurted out not wanting to waste more time in there.

"Where are you going?" 

"I'll explain later, I promise!" I yelled as I ran out of the infirmary.

I went to the dungeons knowing he'd be in his office, or what we Slytherins called it "his holy sanctuary"  
I knocked on the door, but there was no answer.  
Fucking hell I don't have time for this. 

I kicked the door several times with my right foot, my right fist still banging the door as hard as it could. Suddenly, I head keys shuffling and the door opened revealing the greasy haired Professor. 

"May I... help you Miss Morningstar?" His monotone voice asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Evening professor. I wanted to talk about something that happened last night. I uh- passed out in the corridors last night" I paused and tried to read his expression, but it was pointless "My father said I should come to you and ask for help if anything odd happened" 

"Perhaps you should ask Miss Pomfrey for help for said... inconveniences. I, in fact, have greater things to deal with" he was about to close the door on my fave but I pressed my hands against it keeping it open.

"Greater things than a prophecy?" I asked, finally catching his attention.

His eyes grew wide, as if I had uncovered some kind of hidden truth or mystery. "Get. In." He gestured for me to get into his office which was filled with antiques, rare herbs, flasks and yellow tinted books. 

"So... Miss, Morningstar. What did you experience last night?" 

I took as seat in the hard wooden chair in front of his desk and looked at him. I took a deep breath and explained him everything. From the dark think smoke, to the serpent, the old dusty room with spheres and the voice that spoke parseltongue and asked for the prophecy.

He looked into space trying to find answers for what I just told him. I could tell he was frustrated with the amount of information I had given him. It didn't bother me seeing him like this, for all I knew, I'd be pissed off too. I knew the vision didn't show me things in depth, they were small pieces and something inside me told me this would go on for a while until we picked up the pieces and finally solve this puzzle.

"Professor, this prophecy... why is it so important and why am I seeing these things?" 

"I think it's imperative for you to talk to your father" He rose from his seat and scribbled something on a piece of parchment, attached it to an owl's leg and told it to deliver it to the Morningstar residence. 

"It's time for you Miss, Morningstar... to know who you really are"

—————-

AHHHH SHIT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN PEOPLE!!! I'm sorry it took me so long to updated I was busy lol. Let me know in the comments what you think about this chapter. I'll try to update tomorrow and try to update daily! 

Follow me on TikTok @domistyping for Draco POVs 🤪


	10. Chapter 10

The Gift

My father suddenly appeared in the chimney and stepped out of it. His dark eyes looked at me with both amusement and worry.

"Amelia, darling, we've missed you dearly" he walked towards me and hugged me tight. His embrace giving me the warmth and confidence that I've missed so much. 

I hugged him back, but quickly pull away remembering why he was here "I've missed you too, dad, but please cut the crap and tell me what the hell is going on!" 

He chuckled and sat on the border of the desk. "Alright, I'll se straight forward with you" he cleared his throat and stared at me. "Darling, ever since you were little, your mother and I knew you were special. You were able to use magic when you were only two years old, most wizards do so when they're about seven or eight. Anyhow, you um- you started having these visions at the age of 6. They were about people you cared about or certain stuff that happened in your surroundings... all of these visions shortly became true" he explained.

I was baffled by what he was telling me "so you're basically saying I'm Trelawney 2.0?" 

He and Snape scoffed "Honey, Trelawney wishes her visions were as accurate as yours. You're far more talented than she and any other witch with this gift will ever be"

"I don't remember having this gift though, why?" I frowned, trying to run through the archives of my mind to find anything.

My father looked at his feet and nervously scratched the back of his neck "Your mom and I, we uh- we used a spell to block those memories, darling. We believed you were way too young to be dealing with those visions. As you already know, they're quite challenging to control and since you were so little then we agreed on temporarily blocking that gift until you turned sixteen" his eyes searched for mine, seeking for forgiveness and approval. 

I couldn't help but feel a tinge of anger, but I knew they had done this for my well being. "How accurate are these visions, father? And why do I have this gift?" 

"Well, like the word says, it's a gift, we don't know how you got it since none of our ancestors had it for all we know. And as for the accuracy of your gift... let's just say that you had a few visions of people dying and they dropped dead a few days, weeks or months after" he said casually.

I laughed at how normal he made that sound. "How can I control them? That shit feels like torture!" 

"Language, Miss Morningstar!" Snape raised his voice and slammed his hand on the desk. "Now... I can help you with your... difficulty, but it'll take training... training of the mind" 

"What do you mean?"

"Severus will be teaching you Occlumency and Legilimemcy, darling. These will help you not only block Legilimens from reading and trying to control your mind, but it will also help with your visions, they will hurt a lot less" My father explained. "Your powers will grow stronger so you'll need loads of practice to help you control them. The visions might become more vivid and will be more recurrent"

"I'm fine with that" I said and my eyes dart from my father's to Snape's. "What's up with this prophecy thing?" 

The two interchanged a worrisome look and nodded as if they had agreed to something. Were they really reading each other's minds right now? Really?! 

"You'll find out soon enough. Please don't forget what I said on your letter about Potter" Father said as he caressed my arm.

"I know, I've already joined him, father" I gave him a wink. He probably already knew what Harry was planning. "Thanks for telling me about Sirius being Anne's father by the way" I said sarcastically.

He let out a laugh and rolled his eyes "Glad you know now. It was no business of mine to tel you. Sirius made us vow to keep out of his family stuff, so I just did that... he's a great man Sirius, and your godfather too" 

My jaw dropped to the floor at his declaration. "WHAT?!" I yelled making my dad laugh at me. I punched his arm hoping it would wipe the smile off his face, but it didn't. "WHAT THE FUCK, FATHER?! ANYMORE SECRETS I SHOULD KNOW? WHAT'S NEXT, AM I ADOPTED?!" I shouted.

"Well..." he crossed his arms and looked up.

I punched his chest making his burst into laughter "NOT FUNNY!" 

I ended up joining him and laughed it out. I couldn't be mad at this man for God's sake. 

"Father, were you a part of the Order? Is that how you know Sirius?" 

The corners of his lips went upwards forming a beautiful smile, he closed his eyes for a brief moment as if old memories rushed through his mind. "We met way before that actually, we were somewhat more than friends in our Hogwarts days, but that's a story for another time" he winked. "All you should know is that you can put your trust in him. Keep an eye out on Anne and you baby sister, alright? And please show up to every single session with Severus. Promise me, Amelia. I want you safe" he placed his hands on my shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze. "I have to go now, darling, remember your mother and I love you, okay? We want the best for you and Steph"

"I will, father, I'll do my best. And I love you guys too" I hugged him right knowing I wouldn't see him for god knows how long. 

He kissed the top of my head and rubs my back "Don't mention this to Steph, the less she knows the better, she'll find out when it's time. Goodbye, darling" 

He goes into the chimney and disappears leaving me alone with Snape. 

"So, when do we start?" 

——————-

Short update, I know lol, but a lot of truth bombs dropped in here, huh? What do you guys think! Lmk on the comments 😃

I'll update tomorrow!


	11. Chapter 11

My Occlumency sessions with Snape had been an absolute drainage of energy. I had never been this mentally exhausted. He was extremely good at reading minds, a little bit too good for my liking. I couldn't help but feel embarrassment when he saw glimpses of what Draco and I did. Not only when we had sex, but also the moments we spent together getting to know each other. Well, at least trying to. 

"That's private!" I shouted at the dark haired Professor who intruded my memories.

"Silly girl... you think the Dark Lord would care what's... private and what's not. Don't be pathetic and bury your emotions"

I nodded "Let's try again"

He pointed his wand at me "Legilimens"

I let out a yelp when memories I had forgotten or didn't remember came to surface. I saw the neighbor's house burning leaving only one member of the small family remaining. His clothes covered with dirt and smoke as well as his face, but this one was accompanied by flowing streams of tears. 

Then another memory came, my grandma. The woman who had helped to raise me. Her fragile bony hands reached out to my face, tracing circles in my cheek. "I wish I had been given more time to see the strong beautiful woman one day you'll be. I'll love you forever and will take care of you even if I'm not here physically" her voice was cracking as she said those words. She gave me a loving smile and then her eyes closed slowly and never fluttered open again. 

Cedric's body laid on the muddy green grass outside the maze, Harry's arms clutched around him, holding him tightly. The light had left Cedric's eyes, the air his lungs and the beautiful pink tinge that once adorned his cheeks was nowhere to be found. 

"Stop! Stop!" I cried out begging him to stop. This was way too much for me to handle. "Please"

Snape shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh "You'll have to do better next time, Miss Morningstar. It's imperative for you to learn how to control your feelings and emotions"

"I felt like I've lived those memories twice, why?"

"Those are some of the memories your parents blocked from you when you were a child"

I couldn't shake the feeling of dread, I wasn't being strong enough. I knew I was sort of an emotional person, but I knew I had to find it in me to shield those memories and feelings.

Two weeks went by and I had to make up excuses to my friends for not being around as much and coming back at late hours of the night. They couldn't know about the Occlumency lessons nor Dumbledore's Army. For one, I was forbidden to do so and I wasn't stupid to go and tell my friends.   
Blaise and Adrien called Anne and I out on my absences. We only saw each other in class and at the Great Hall. I had also skipped my Prefect duties some nights which earned me scoldings from Draco. 

I couldn't care less about our arguments. He had been blatantly ignoring me for the past week and half for not being "in the mood" I had seen him flirting with Pansy and Astoria many times the past few days, I would be lying if I said it didn't bother me. I missed him, I miss his kisses, his touch and feeling him inside of me. Fuck, I missed having sex with him so much, but I had been so tired and busy lately that I didn't have the time to even think about that. 

I walked to the dungeons and whispered the password to enter the common room. Once inside, I saw my friends gathered around the fireplace. They all looked at me when I entered.

"Look who showed up!" Adrien got up and walked towards me throwing his arms around me and spinning me around.

"We missed you!" Anne and Blaise said in unison still sitting on the floor. 

Draco on the other hand, remained silent, his piercing blue eyes stared into the tangerine flames.

"I missed you guys too, I'm sorry for not spending much time around, I've been uh— busy" I took off my robe and allowed my body to dive into the black leather couch.

"Busy doing what, Amelia?" Anne wiggled her brows. She knew what I had been doing lately, since she was in D.A. I shot her a deathly glare and she widened her eyes realizing what she had done. 

"Yeah, mind sharing where you've been sneaking out lately?" Blaise said mockingly. "Don't think we've forgotten about you Anne, you've been absent too. A lot less than her but still!" 

Anne rolled her eyes at him but managed to laugh at his taunting.

"Leave her alone, guys. My baby's tired" Adrien took me in his arms and ruffled my hair. "But seriously, you'll have to tell us eventually" he insisted.

I chuckled at their persistence and shot them a smile. "There's nothing going on, it's just school stuff" I let go of Adrien's arms and got up from the couch. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow" 

"Nighty night!" The trio waved at me.

I went up the stairs, my feet taking their sweet time climbing each ceramic step. I had never felt this tired in my life. My mind must've been somewhere else because I didn't hear the steps behind me until I felt a hand grip my arm. 

"What are you playing at, Amelia?" Draco asked with a stern tone, his jaw was clenched.

"What do you mean?" 

"Don't play dumb, you know what I mean, where have you been sneaking to? And why have you been avoiding me?"

I let out a exhausted sigh. I didn't want to fight with him. Not right now at least. "Draco, I've been busy with school stuff. Hermione's been helping Anne and I with some of our school work. Me more than Anne actually, I haven't been doing my best lately" I lied to him and I didn't like it one bit, but he couldn't find out the truth. "And I haven't been avoiding you" the thought of him flirting with my nemesis ran through my head instantly making my blood boil "Why would you care if I did anyway, you seem to be awfully distracted by Parkinson and Greengrass" I scoffed.

"Jealous, are we?" He cocked his brow as a smirk appeared on his face. He pulled my body against his, our lips close to touching. I would've thrown myself at him at that moment, I wanted to taste his lips. I missed the minty flavor that lingered in them, but I wouldn't give in that easy. After all, I knew why he had been flirting with those two.

"More like you were trying to catch my attention... you know our deal, Draco. You break it and it's over"

"You think you can neglect me from you for two weeks and then pull an attitude?" A devilish laugh scapes his lips. His hand traveled to my cheek and caressed it, his thumb drew circles on it, but then it grazed over my lower lip slowly parting it. "You've been a bad girl, Amelia... and I think you deserve to be punished"

I felt a familiar wetness making it's presence known in my panties when those words came out of his mouth. Bloody hell, this boy was going to be the death of me. I felt his hand reach the end of my skirt pulling it upwards, his hand slithered underneath the black material making it's way to my inner thighs and creeped to my hot center. 

I let out a soft moan against his lips. His eyes turned a darker shade of blue and his pupil grew wider at the holy noice coming from my mouth.

With one swift motion he turned me around and grabbed my hand guiding me to my room. He whispered the same locking and sound proofing spells before turning to face me and crashing his lips against mine.

He wasn't gentle. Not one bit, and I didn't mind. In fact, I needed this. I needed to be distracted and Merlin knows how much I've missed this. His hands came to my cheeks squishing my face bringing me closer to him. I let my hands find their way to the back of his neck, running my fingers through his silky blonde hair. 

Suddenly he pulled away. He bore his eyes into mine, not breaking eye contact once while he took his tie between his hands and got rid of the rest of his clothes, only leaving his briefs on. My breath hitched when he used his tie to blindfold me. 

"Take off your skirt and shirt" he ordered. I could feel his eyes on me. So I did what he said. 

I undid the buttons of my white shirt and and pulled down my skirt, both ending up dropped on the floor. 

"Bend over" his voice was so demanding and it made me even wetter because I knew what he would do next. "Get in all fours in the bed. Face down, ass up"

I obliged and climbed the bed. My arms and legs were my only source of stability. I bit my lip when I felt his hardened cock pressed against me. 

"You're gonna count" 

What? Count? Before I could think any further I felt his hand slap my ass and I let out a whimper "One" I muttered against the mattress.

"That's for being distant for two damn weeks"

He smacked my ass harder this time 

"Two" 

"That's for sneaking out"

I could feel my ass burning, but pleasure dueled with pain, and it took all over my body. I felt another slap in my ass, this one harder than the last one.

"Th-three" 

"That's for giving me an attitude"

He grabbed my leg roughly and turned me around, I felt the weight of his body against mine. His lips found mine again and kissed me roughly making up for the time out lips have been away from each other.   
His skilled hands got rid of my bra leaving my chest exposed to him. 

"You're mine, Amelia" he muttered against my lips. He left a trail of kisses from my mouth to my chest. Sucking and biting my hot flesh causing me to whimper. I felt his smirk against my skin. Bloody bastard, he knows what he does to me.

His lips moved to my breast and started sucking them, his tongue played with my hardened nipple "Fuck, Draco, that feels so-" my sentence was interrupted by more moans. 

"Feels good, princess? I bet you missed this. I bet your pussy got wet every time when you thought about me doing this to you" His hand squeezed my other breast, his thumb rubbed circles over my sensitive nipple.

His other hand grazed my inner thigh pushing it away giving him more access to my wet center. He slid my panties to the side and his middle and ring finger ran along my folds. The contrast of the coldness of his fingers and the warmth from my center took my breath away. His thumb rubbed against my clit giving me more pleasure. 

"So wet already and I'm just getting your started" 

"Draco, I- fuck!" I screamed when I felt his two fingers pound into my pussy, sliding in and out of it.

"So tight and wet for me" he mumbled against my heaving chest. 

He lifted his head to take a look at me. His cold gaze bore into mine as if they longed to tell me something. His eyes then landed on my lips, one of which was being held prisoner between my teeth. His hand cupped my cheek as his thumb rested on my lips grazing them softly and then pulled it down, freeing them from my teeth. I let out a soft moan which made him close his eyes for a second. I so badly wanted to break eye contact, I felt so vulnerable underneath his dominating gaze. The effect he had on me was indescribable. 

"You're fucking perfect, Morningstar" He pressed his lips against mine giving me a passionate kiss, his tongue made itself home once it entered my mouth and mine gladly welcomed it. 

His fingers went on to fasten their pace making my walls tighten around them while his thumb played with my bundle of nerves making my eyes roll to the back of my head. "Draco, I-I'm gonna-" before I could finish my sentence his teeth pulled my lower lip causing me to moan. 

"Then cum, princess, cum for daddy" 

Daddy

That word was enough to send me over the edge. I threw my head back feeling satisfied with my sweet release. Draco brought his fingers that once were inside of my to my mouth.

"Open up" 

I parted my lips allowing his wet fingers enter my mouth. I sucked them clean tasting the sweet and salty mixture.

His lips traveled down my torso achingly slow until it reached the hem of my panties. He continued to kiss my inner thighs and even dared to kiss my pussy over my panties. What a fucking teaser.

"Hell just do it already!" I pleaded.

"Where are your manners, princess?" His smirk appeared on his lips. 

I rolled my eyes "Please, I need your mouth on me, daddy" I emphasized the last word knowing it would encourage him.

"Good girl" 

He pulled down my panties roughly almost ripping them in the process. He dove his head between my thighs which were held wide open and pressed down into the mattress by his strong hands. His tongue took it sweet time licking and sucking the wet mess that was my pussy. 

"Who's pussy is this?" His hot breath hit my center making my hips grind against his face. 

"Y-yours" 

"Yours, what?" 

"Yours, daddy, my pussy is yours" A loud moan ricocheted on the walls of the room. "I'm all yours, daddy" I brought my hands to my breasts giving them as squeeze and played with my nipples. 

"Mhm, that feels so good, daddy. Please keep going" his tongue darted in and out of me, I could feel a second orgasm coming. I licked both of my thumbs and pressed them against my hardened buds, slowly twirling them.

"Cum for me, princess" his tongue licked my folds with an accelerated pace successfully making my come undone in his mouth. More whimpers came out of my mouth, at this point I was seeing stars in the ceiling.

He looked up at me and climbed my hips to be on top of me. His hand reached my mouth and gestured for me to open it, my lips were slightly parted, my honey colored eyes looked at him expectantly. As soon as his lips connected with mine, a certain substance dripped from them. 

I looked at him with an amused grin "that's new" 

A mischievous grin formed in his lips and he kissed me again, the both of us tasting my juices as our lips danced together. 

"Fuck me, Draco"


	12. Chapter 12

* Draco's POV *

I didn't need to be told twice to ram my dick inside of her tight pussy. She felt like heaven and hell combined, and that's where I wanted to spend the rest of my days. In this sinful and glorious limbo I found myself every time I was close to her. 

"Ah, Dra-Draco! you feel s-so good inside of— mmhm" The way my name came gracefully our of her mouth lit up a fire inside of me, keeping me and my lust for her warm. 

I thrusted into her mercilessly, causing her to whimper with ever single thrust. I watched as her mouth formed into an "o" her luscious lips were swollen and pink and I couldn't help but imagine them wrapped around my cock, sucking every bit of cum right out of it. A red tint creeped to her cheeks, the color getting more intense as her pleasure increased. Her face was turned to the side pressed against the mattress, her eyes were sealed shut. 

"Open your eyes and look at me" I growled, I wanted her eyes on me. I wanted to see her lose herself in me. I wanted to see her eyes fill with tears as she reached her high. 

Her lashes fluttered open allowing her honey colored eyes glisten as they looked into mine. She bit her lip to stop from moaning, but I quickly pulled it down.

"Don't you dare" My hand tightened around her neck and applied enough pressure to make her body writhe under me. "Don't you dare stop moaning" 

She shot me a playful smile. Oh, she was really enjoying this. 

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. How could I? She looked ethereal. She was such a sight, especially when she looked this way. Underneath me, coming undone under my touch. It amused me how little I had to do to make her give in but then again, she had just the same effect on me. She could set a fire inside of me just by looking at me, she didn't even need to lay a finger on my body for me to yearn her. Not only did she have this effect on me, but every other guy, even girl here. She could have anyone on their knees begging her to just look at them. 

I brought my lips to her neck sucking her soft skin which smelled of her perfume, Chanel #5. I sucked on the skin until it was red enough knowing it would leave purple marks. 

"You're mine, Amelia" I whispered against her ear. 

"Yes, Draco, I'm yours" another moan escaped from her plump lips when I started fucking her faster. Her small hands gripped my shoulders and the back of my neck bringing me closer to her. 

She pressed her lips against mine and kissed me passionately. Her velvety tongue grazed my lower lip before sliding into my mouth. Our tongues danced as one, this time neither fought for dominance, they were just gracefully caressing one another making up for the lost time. 

I felt her walls clench around my dick making it twitch inside of her, my thrusts were now sloppy and it was hard to keep my pace as I no longer had control over my body. 

"Cum for me, Amelia" 

She threw her head back, her eyes avoided my gaze again, but I no longer cared when my mouth fell of her lips in the most delicious way I've ever heard when I thrusted hard into her one last time.

"Fuck, Draco!" I felt her juices drip around my cock as did mine. I laid next to her, our chests rising at an abnormal pace, we looked at each other and she chuckled.

"What?" I asked her smiling back at her.

She laid on her side and came closer to me, her left hand approached my face and put my hair back in place. I felt some kind of electricity run through me when her fingertips touched my forehead. I couldn't quite put a finger on it, I didn't know what it was, but it felt good. 

"How is it that this keeps getting better every time, huh?" She quirked her brow at me. 

"I'm good in bed that's why"

She rolled her eyes "Thank you"

"What for?"

"For taking my mind off things" she rested her head on my chest and I put my arm around her letting my fingers trace her naked body.

"Where have you really been going, Amelia? You and Anne" 

"I told you guys, I've been busy catching up with some school stuff, I haven't been feeling my best lately which has caused me to lose focus I guess" she played with her fingers as she answered my question. 

"What do you mean losing focus? You got every bloody class" I slightly raised my voice which made her heart beat faster. 

She looked up at me. There was doubt in her eyes but she still managed to say "Can I trust you with something?" She asked.

"Of course" 

She took a deep breath and rested her head back down "I've been having nightmares lately"

I snorted at her response "Lost focus because of nightmares? What are you eight?"

She slapped my chest and grunted "let me finish, you blithering idiot" she sighed "Anyways, what I was trying to say was that these nightmares happen every single night, they feel so real and have some sort of effect on me. They make me physically and mentally exhausted, Draco. Traces of these nightmares linger through my mind during the day as well, I can't focus on anything but them. I've been so tired lately that's why I- well... that's why I didn't want to do anything with you, I guess I just needed some time to myself" she explained.

I felt bad for having ignored her for the past few weeks. I thought she had been spending more time with Adrien having sex or whatever. Just the thought of it made my blood boil even though I had no reason to be jealous. I knew our deal. She could fuck anyone she wanted.

I had sex with two or three girls for the past two months, but it was nothing compared to Amelia. No other girl made me feel the way she did. The amount of euphoria that ran through my being when she touched me, kissed me or even looked at me was surreal. 

"Amelia?" 

"Hmm?"

"Have you been sleeping with Adrien lately?"

She chuckled "No, I haven't... not for a few weeks at least. Like I said I've been tired and wasn't really in the mood and-" she suddenly stopped talking.

"And?"

"Well, I don't really like the idea of sleeping with two people at the same time, so I um- I talked to Adrien and told him that I no longer wanted to keep going" I felt her body tense next to mine so I rubbed circles in her back.

I nodded. I felt my shoulders relax when she said that. "So what about these nightmares of yours? Any way to make them stop?" I asked.

"No, but I talked to Madam Pomfrey about it and she gave me a tonic to calm my nerves and regain strength. I started taking it this morning and I had enough energy to get railed so I guess it kinda worked, don't you think?"

I chuckled at her response "You took those three orgasms well enough" 

"I feel bad that you only got one, want me to make it up to you?" She looked at me with a smirk.

I looked down at her beautiful plump lips and remember my thoughts from earlier. 

"I'll take that as a yes" 

I watched her descend my body, our eyes never breaking eye contact, she took my cock in her hands and started stoking it.

"Fuck's sake, Amelia" I muttered under my breath.

Her eyes glistened with mischievousness and lust. She stuck her tongue out and swirled it around my tip licking the precum that was sitting on it. 

"You're so big, Draco" she said softly as she brushed her lips against my length. 

She took my dick inside her mouth and started bobbing her head. Up and down, taking my cock in her lips. Fucking hell, it really was a sight. 

Her lips left my dick for a couple of seconds and she took a deep breath as her hand continued stroking me. She dove back in making me throw my head back, she moaned while sucking my dick and I couldn't help but glue my eyes back to hers only to find out she was enjoying this as much as I was. 

The sounds her mouth made would be considered unholy by many, but to me they were music to my ears. Her hand made sure to take care of the remaining part of my cock, the part her pretty little mouth couldn't reach. 

I felt the knot in my stomach come undone and my load hit the back of her throat making her gag. She swallowed all of it. Not wasting any drop of my cum.

She smiled proudly at me and pecked my lips before resting in my chest again. 

After some minutes I grabbed her bedsheets and covered both of our bodies with it. 

"You're staying?" A hint of surprise in her voice.

I froze after she said that. I never stayed after having sex, not even with her. But then again, I had never cuddled with anyone after sex either, but I did with her. Was this taking it too far?

Yeah, it was. 

"I'll go" I removed the covers from my body and sat on the bed but I felt Amelia hand on my arm holding me back.

I looked at her. Her doe brown eyes stared right at me making that warm feeling appear inside my body again. "No, please stay" her eyes slightly widened when she said it. It was as if it had take her off guard.

"I don't think-"

"Please" she repeated "I swear I don't bite" she grinned at me and patted my previous spot gesturing for me to lay down and I did.

"I wouldn't mind a few bites" I took her in my arms and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Shut up, Draco" she chuckled, her hot breath hit my cheek making me shiver.

I turned to face her and she was staring at me "Take a picture it'll last longer" I joked causing her to blush.

"Goodnight, Draco" she pecked my lips and hugged me. Her left arm was lazily spread over my chest, her fingers grazed my neck making me calm. 

"Goodnight, Amelia " I took a last glance at her. The light blue hue of the night kissed her face giving her an angelic look. 

I looked at the ceiling replaying tonight. It was rare how calm she made me feel when I was in her arms. Her body radiated warmth. The kind that made you feel at home, wanted, safe, even loved. It was funny how some people were scared or even intimidated by her. If only they knew how she really was. The last couple of months I've gotten to know more about her since we now spent more time together living right next to each other and being prefects. We had stayed up many nights just talking about our families, our childhood, our likes and dislikes. She told me more about her life than I did to her. Her life seemed to be perfect. She had loving parents who would gladly die before letting anything happen to her. I felt jealousy every time she'd talk about them, but it also made me smile how her face would lit up when she talked about them. She deserved to be loved and cared for in the best way possible. I, on the other hand, wasn't ready to break down the walls I've build throughout the years. Walls that were build by my insecurities, untrustworthiness and fear. 

I really liked her. I liked the fact that she had introduced me to that Walkman of hers. Every time I was in a bad mood she'd knock my door and when I opened it I'd find that thing laying on my doorstep. She knew how that thing made my worries and anger go away. She didn't have to use words to make me feel better, these little things she did for me made me feel that warmth she gave to those she cared for. I wasn't deserving of it. Not someone like me.

——————

What do we think of today's chapter? 👀 do you like Draco's POV? Let me know in the comments! Don't forget to vote and follow me for updates 😋


	13. Chapter 13

* Amelia's POV *

I was the first one to wake up that morning. Draco's arms held me tight against his body. I glanced at him and noticed his lips were slightly parted letting soft snores come out of them. My eyes inspected every inch of his face. His soft porcelain skin was covered by a light shade of pink just right above his cheeks, his sharp cheekbones and jaw could slice flesh in half. His sand colored lashes were sealed shut, holding his beautiful ocean eyes prisoner.   
My eyes then moved to his plump lips, admiring the Cupid's vow, it was beautiful. I then realized I never paid much attention to it, his lower lip always received my full attention. I'd keep that in mind next time. His long and perfectly carved nose was something I envied the most, how could anyone hold back from staring at it? It was what completed his flawless side profile. The one every person would see when they saw him for the first time and fell head over heels for him. Then there was his hair, his white locks hugged the perimeter of his face perfectly. His hair was silky and stylish, i loved running my hairs through it and feel it's softness.

He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. Michelangelo would be shaking on his grave seeing him. If alive, jealousy would take over his body wishing his oil painted angels looked as alluring as Draco Malfoy. God, not even Da Vinci would be skilled enough to capture the beauty and the essence of the blonde haired boy.

He was a sight for sore eyes, there was no doubt about that. 

I brought my hand to his cheek and caressed it with my thumb as gentle as possible, careful not to wake him up. 

I heard a knock on the window and I quickly got up grabbing Draco's shirt only locking one button and put my panties on. 

I open the window letting Vermilda come inside. I let her head thanking her for coming. I take the letter from her peak and it was from my father. 

Dear Amelia,

Hope you're doing well, sweetheart. How are your extra classes going? I sincerely hope you're finding them useful. I know it'll be hard in the beginning, but I have faith in you. Have your had any more 'nightmares'? If so, please don't hesitate on writing, don't take them lightly. 

Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to invite your friends over for the holidays. I know it's still very early, Merlin's sake it's Mid November, but you know your mother. We're going to Los Angeles for Christmas. I'm missing the hot weather already.   
Let me know how many of your friends are coming as soon as possible, your mom is driving me crazy! 

Stay safe and behave! I know Umbitch is a pain in the ass, but I don't want her toad hands on you. 

Love,

Your handsome father.

I chuckled as I finished reading the letter. It was exciting to spend the holidays somewhere other than London, now more than ever since I got to be with my gang. I couldn't help but think about the infamous prophecy again, what was it? And why was it so important? 

"You're up already?" Draco asked, his voice was groggy since he had just woken up.

I looked over at him watching him yawn and stretching his arms.

"Yeah, I just got a letter from my dad" I left the letter in one of my drawers and walked to the bed.  
"Slept well?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Like a baby" I smiled at him as I picked up our clothes from last night putting them on the bed.

"Had any nightmares?" 

"Nope" 

"Maybe I should sleep here more often then" he said smugly at me cocking an eyebrow. 

"Funny, don't flatter yourself too much, Malfoy" I rolled my eyes and made my way to the closet taking out my clothes.

"Oh, so I'm Malfoy now? I wasn't 'Malfoy' last night" I could feel his stupid smirk growing wider by the second.

"Shut up, ferret" I muttered under my breath. My cheeks turned a crimson color as I remembered last night.

"What did you just call me?" 

I felt his arms wrap around my waist lifting me up from the floor "Hey hey hey!" I yelled but he dropped me in my bed and got on top of me and started tickling my sides.

"Dr-aco pl-ease st-op" I was laughing so hard my cheeks and abdomen hurt. I tried to shove him off but it was useless, he was stronger than I was. 

"Don't call me a ferret then" he laughed seeing that he had won this time. He pinned my hands on top of my head and stared at me.

"What?" I said innocently.

"Say you won't call me a ferret" 

"I won't call you a ferret," the idea of teasing him a little came to mind "daddy" 

His eyes turned darker and his gaze was more intense. I could feel his exposed member harden against my thigh.

"Did I hit a nerve, daddy?" I bit my lower lip seductively drawing his attention to it.

He remained silent, he stared at me with the same hunger he did yesterday. He lowered his body and loosened his grip from my wrists. Instead, his hands traveled down my body, one of them undid the button of the shirt and massaged by breasts, twirling my nipples with his cold fingers making them harder with every touch. His other hand slid under my neck and closed the gap between un making our lips connect. 

This kiss was gentle, soft even, but just as passionate as last night. His teeth bit my lower lip and pulled it slowly. I moaned in his moaned and he kissed me harder this time, but I had to stop him before this could go any further.

I put my hands on both sides of his face and pulled away from the kiss. 

"What's wrong?" He gave me a confused look.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, Draco" I sat on the bed and gave him and apologetic look. 

"Are you fucking with me right now, Morningstar?"

"Oh, so I'm Morningstar now?" I said mockingly.

He rolled his eyes and sat next to me giving me a deadly glare.

"I'm sorry, I have some stuff to do. I'll make it up to you later, okay?" I pecked his lips and he smirked at me. 

"What if you don't?" 

"I promise I will. I'll do anything you want, okay?" 

"Anything?" He wiggled his brows, mischievousness beamed from his blue eyes. 

I chuckled "Anything, but anal, that shit's disgusting"

"I wasn't thinking about that, but agreed" 

"I'll see you in class then, we have second period together" I kissed his cheek and made my way to the bathroom to change.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" He asked form the other side of the door.

"No, I'm not hungry, and I'm going to talk so Hagrid about last class, I need to get some notes is as distracted. Save me an apple for later, will ya?" 

He scoffed at my answer. I couldn't say I was actually meeting Snape. I was good at potions and even if I wasn't, Draco was a master at potions and he would've offered to help me with the class. "Alright, see ya"

I heard the door close and I took a quick shower and got into my uniform. I looked at myself in the mirror, I touched the bruised skin and closed my eyes remembering the events from last night. I smiled to myself and shook my head.

I walked to Snape's office and knocked on the door waiting for him to open it. Dude liked his privacy and never let me open the door myself.

The door opened by itself "Come in, Miss Morning" 

I walked into the room closing the door behind me and took a seat in front of Snape. "Morning, Professor. I was wondering if we could practice right now instead of later"

"And why would that be?"

"I have um- some matters to attend to" He knew what I was referring to. I still didn't like talking about D.A. with him.

He squinted his eyes at me, but nodded. He pointed his wand at me and shot the spell "Legilimens" 

I felt the familiar poking in my head every time he'd try to read my mind. I tried my hardest to wipe my mind, leave it blank, but failed. 

Again.

I grunted and kicked the desk in front of me "what am I doing wrong?!"

"You're a very emotional person, Miss Morningstar. Just like your father, but it doesn't mean you don't have it in yourself to control your mind" his words of encouragement made me feel better about myself. It was the first time he spoke like that to me.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes "Do it again"

This time I managed to block some of my thoughts from Snape, I opened my eyes again and felt dizzy.

"That's slightly better. Do you want to keep trying or shall we reschedule for Monday?" He asked.

"Again"

We spent nearly an hour trying and trying. Although, I kept managing to block some of my thoughts, it clearly wasn't enough yet. "Professor, what made you so good at Legilimency and Occlumency?"

He looked at me and sat behind the desk "Life happens" he blurted out. His eyes awkwardly scan the room avoiding to meet my gaze.

I stood there, sitting in my chair thinking about his answer. It was short, but clear. I knew that people who so eagerly wanted to master Occlumency and Legilimency were in some kind of danger or something rather barbaric has happened to them and they're afraid other people will see their memories. I knew Snape was a former death eater and double agent and that's probably why he had to master at this, but something within me tells me that there's more to it.

"You shall leave for class, Miss Morningstar. You're running ten minutes late" he scribbled something a piece of parchment and handed it to me. 

"Thanks, Professor. I'll see you on Monday" I gave him a smile which of course he didn't return but I didn't care.

My classes went on rather smoothly today and I was grateful for it since I had D.A today and didn't want to be tired. We would be dueling which made me excited, I just hoped to be paired with someone who didn't waste my time like Neville. Don't get me wrong, I like Neville, but he is a little rough around the edges and patience isn't my biggest trait.

I was walking down the corridor on the seventh floor, I was a few feet away from entering the room until I heard footsteps behind me. I looked back and spotted some people hiding behind a wall as soon as my eyes shot to their direction. I saw a strand of platinum hair. It was either Luna or Draco, but in this situation, I knew who it was. 

I scoffed and turned around the corner, I'd appear behind them and tell them off.

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know"

"Drakie, you should try and get information out of her since you and her seem so cosy nowadays"

"Fuck off, Parkinson. I don't know what you're talking about"

"It's like she disappeared"

I cleared my throat and crossed my arms looking at them sternly. The turned around to face me and the look in their faces was priceless. "I really don't appreciate it being followed" my eyes shifted from Draco's to Pansy's. 

"Pansy I know you have pug features, but please don't act as one, it's embarrassing really" 

She lounged towards me, but I pointed my wand at her "Levicorpus"

"AH! Put me down you, slut!" She yelled waving her arms.

"Goodnight, boys" I gave Draco, Blaise and Nott the dirtiest look and began to walk the other way.

No D.A for me today. Fuck's sake. I was excited about it and these fuckers had the audacity to fucking ruin it. At least I could tell Harry they were following closely now. 

I heard footsteps behind me making me stop in my tracks to see who it was. It was Edward. 

"Hey! Why aren't you-" I looked behind us and left and right making sure no one was near "why aren't you in D.A?" I whispered.

"I have a test tomorrow. I told Harry I'd skip D.A today. Why aren't you in there though?" 

"Oh, Umbridge's dogs followed me there so I guess I'll have to skip as well. Where are you going now?" I asked.

"To the library. You're quite good at potions, right?" 

"That I am" I nodded and smiled at him.

We haven't been seeing much of each other lately, except for a few classes and D.A. I had really missed his company though. 

"Care to help your favorite Hufflepuff?" He cocked his brow and swung his arm around my shoulders.

I chuckled. "Sure, let's go. I have nothing to do anyway"

We made our way to the library. We sat in a medium sized brown leather couch. I took out my Potion notes and book laying them in my thighs.

"These are my notes, you can copy them if you'd like. I like to make them short but concise, they always work" I shot him a wink and he smirked.

He took my notes and started copying them, but also repeated every word under his breath taking in the information. I leaned back into the couch and placed my legs on top of his thighs earning a look from him.

"Sorry, I'll just-" I was about to get my legs off of him but he shook his head and placed his hand on my legs bringing them back to his thighs. 

"It's alright, I don't care" he gave me a sweet smile and went back to studying.

I stared at him as he scribbled stuff in his notebook. His brows slightly knitted and his lower lip was stuck between his teeth. He looked cute when he was concentrated. I admired his side profile. He had a perfect straight pointy nose, cherry lips, eyes that radiated dominance, but also kindness. His jawline and cheekbones were sharper and a bit more prominent than Draco's. He could have any person in their knees.

He turned his head and caught me staring at him making me blush "Like the view?" He chuckled.

"Matter of fact I do" there was no joking tone in my voice. In fact, it came out with pure honesty and sultriness.

His eyes widened a bit, his hand caressed my thigh and gave it a light squeeze making me moan softly. Why the fuck was I so easy to turn on?

He shook his head "Amelia, I- I'm seeing someone. I can't" he took his hand off my thigh and pulled his hair clearly frustrated.

I felt my cheeks warm up "It's alright, I'm sorry I didn't know" I straightened myself next to him and punched him softly with my elbow. "So... who is it?" I teased him.

He chuckled "She's a Ravenclaw. It's nothing serious we're just getting to know each other that's all" 

"Well, I'm glad you're getting to know someone, Ed. Just don't forget about me" I pecked his cheek and started packing my things. 

"I could say the same to you about Malfoy" he sneered.

"What about him?"

"You two have a thing for each other"

"We don't" I scoffed.

He turned to me and crossed his arms "So what are you guys, fuck buddies?"

"Yes!" I said quickly. Too quickly making Edward's jaw dropped to the floor.

He laughed and shook his head side to side "Unbelievable" 

"It's nothing serious, we're just fuck buddies. That's all" I mocked his voice from earlier.

He stared at me up and down for a moment and smiled.

"I'll go now. I have to do my prefect duties, you can give me my book tomorrow" I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "Oh, before I forget. My father asked me to invite some friends over for Christmas. We're going to L.A!" 

"That sounds great, who else is going?" He asked cheerfully.

"Well, you're the first one I've asked, but I'll invite Adrien, Anne, Draco, Blaise and Alexys. At least you'll have a fellow Hufflepuff by your side, eh?" I waited for his answer.

"I'll try my best to convince my mom, okay? I'll let you know next week" 

"Great! Thank you" I turned on my heels and made my way to the dungeons.

I wanted to get out of the school inform already and get into my sweatpants and a baggy shirt. I took a quick shower and changed my clothes. I did my homework, which thankfully, wasn't much and was rather easy, but I still felt accomplish of doing it on time. 

I grabbed my Walkman and started playing my favorite song at the moment 'Dreams' by Fleetwood Mac. I sang along the lyrics, letting Stevie Nicks' soothing voice take all my tiredness and worries away. I laughed at the fact that the song was quite relatable to what I was going through right now, maybe that's why I liked it. I swayed across my room putting my books in my bag and cleaning my very untidy desk.

"Players only love you when they're playing..." I sang softly and turned to the door to see Draco standing in it.

I took off the earbuds and frowned at him. He looked angry and tense. "You alright there?"

"Get the fuck out already" he rolled his eyes and I followed after him making our way out of the dungeons.

We were quiet for what it seemed twenty minutes according to my wrist watch. I was scared to ask him what was wrong. Was he mad that I caught him spying on me?

"Draco, is there something wrong?" 

He scoffed but didn't look at me. "No, Morningstar, I'm perfect"

"Hey-" I grabbed his arm but he swatted my hand away harshly "what the fuck is wrong with you, Malfoy?!" 

"Why don't you leave me alone and keep whoring yourself around?" He spat looking me right in the eyes. 

His words cut like knifes, they stung. There it was again, his tongue shooting to kill. "You have no right-"

"I don't give a fuck about what you say. Go to Scamander, maybe he will care about what you have to say because I don't" 

I pushed him hard making him stumble "what the fuck is your problem, Malfoy?! I haven't done anything wrong for you to treat me like this" I tried shoving him again but his hands wrapped around my wrists like handcuffs.

"I saw you with Edward in the library. Tell me, does he fuck you as well as I do?" His eyes were throwing flames and knives. He was furious, but for what?

"What?" I asked incredulously. "Him and I didn't have sex, we've never had sex. What are you on about?" 

His face softened a bit and let go of my wrists "I saw him groping you"

I sneered at his jealousy "I was with him in the library because he needed help with potions. He borrowed my notes and I was tried so I put my legs on his lap because we were seated in a small couch. Yes his hand was on my thigh and he was about to make a move, but he pulled away because he's seeing someone. Nothing happened so quit that ugly attitude" I explained and rolled my eyes.

"Would you have slept with him if he hadn't stopped?"

I looked down at my shoes feeling slightly embarrassed because I knew I had told him I didn't like being with two people at the same time, but and I really don't know if Edward and I would've ended up doing anything.

Draco lifted my chin and made me look at him "Would you have done it, Amelia?"

"I-I don't— I don't know" I could feel he was getting angry again "Why do you care so much anyways? You know our deal" I snapped at him. 

He backed off and cleared his throat. "I don't" 

"You don't what?" 

"I don't care"

"Then quit treating me like shit every time I'm around a boy" I scoffed and stormed off to my room leaving him there standing alone.

He was so fucking infuriating! Who the hell does he think he is? He has no right to treat me like that. Merlin, to even go there and call me a fucking whore! Who is he to talk to me like that? He talks as if he hasn't fucked half of the school and scolds me, ME! A single woman for flirting with someone. 

I heard heavy footsteps and giggling coming up so I got out of my bed and flew the door open ready to curse the hell out of Malfoy. But I froze when I saw Pansy wrapped around his body, his hands groping her ass, and her lips attached to his neck. 

I shook my head and slammed the door.

He was unbelievable. 

—————————————-

FUCKKK Draco really messed up 😳 are we surprised though? Let me know in the comments and don't forget to vote!


	14. Chapter 14

I couldn't sleep all night. I casted a silencing jinx in my room because I didn't need to hear Pugface's moaning through my walls. I felt betrayed and hurt by what Draco had done, but at least he was honest. He said he didn't care, and him fucking Pansy he confirmed it. He didn't fucking care. 

I felt a sting in my heart when I saw them together, and it was still here. That ache in my heart. I started freaking out. "No no no, don't you dare" I cursed under my breath "don't you fucking dare" 

I somehow managed to fall asleep, I didn't bother checking the time. I slowly opened my eyes feeling the sun hit my skin. I growled and turned around, my back facing the sun. 

I heard knocking on the door and I grunted. "No one's here. I've passed away. Go away!" 

I heard laughter coming from the other side of the door. 

"Alohomora" 

Adrien came in smiling and jumped into my bed. "Hey grumpy pants" he wrapped his arms around me. "What's wrong, you love Saturdays"

I turned to face him and sighed "Malfoy's a right fowl git" 

He laughed and pecked my nose "I told you" he said "What did he do?"

"He fucked Pansy last night that's what he did, fucking idiot. Our deal is so off, he can go fuck himself" 

"Wait, Pansy? What happened?!"

"He got all jealous because he saw me and Edward in the library. Edward made a move on me and I let him, but he stopped because he's seeing someone. Then when Malfoy and I were doing our rounds he had the fucking audacity to call me a whore and I told him he had no right to call me that or ever get jealous! Who the fuck does he think he is?! And then he goes and fucks Pansy?! He's a hypocrite he is!" I was about to rip my hair out out of the anger building up inside of me but Adrien grabbed my hands.

"Did he really call you a whore?!" I nodded. "He's an idiot. If I were him I wouldn't have broken that deal, not for Pansy at least" 

I punched his arm jokingly "Well, it is what it is" I shrugged. I sat on the bed about to get up and go get changed.

"Is that all?" 

"Hmm?"

"Is that why you're mad?" 

"Yes?"

"What angers you the most though? The fact that he called you a whore or slept with Pansy?"

I froze. I knew where he was going with this. Adrien knew me too well. I sighed and turned my head to see him smirking.

"I'll punch that bloody smirk off your face, Fraser. Don't test me" I pointed my finger at him trying to intimidate him but he just laughed.

"C'mon, tell me" he patted my previous spot in my bed gesturing for me to come back.

"I—" I sighed "I don't know why but I felt something when I saw him with her" I paused trying to gather my feelings. I remember what happened yesterday morning and I face palmed myself realizing what I had done. "Fuck"

"What?"

"I umm might've stared at him a little too long yesterday morning. He stayed here because we- well, we had sex the previous night and I woke up and saw him sleeping. I might've stared for a bit too long" I felt the heat coming to my cheeks and I covered my face with my hands. "What have I done?" 

"Did you stare long enough to to write poems about his facial features?" He asked jokingly. I stared at him from the gap of my fingers and he raised his brows. "You did?!"

"Ugh I hate myself. When did this happen?" 

"Yesterday morning apparently" 

I threw a pillow at his head "No shit, Sherlock!" 

"Look, just be careful okay? I've warned you before. If you want to be with him that's up to you I can't do anything about it, but please be careful. I don't want to end up locked up in Azkaban for killing him because he broke your heart" he held me in chest and we both laughed.

"Thank you, Adrien. You're the best" I looked up at him and kissed my cheek.

"I know, now get up and let's go have breakfast I'm starving!" 

I quickly got dressed up. I put on a pair or black jeans and a dark green crop top accompanied by a black leather jacket, and wore some black lather books. I wore some soft makeup and out my hair up in a ponytail.

"Why are you so dressed up?" 

"Can you take me to Hogsmeade today? I want to buy some stuff" I made puppy eyes and per usual, it worked. 

"Alright fine, let me just get my jacket. I'll meet you in the Great Hall" he left after saying that and I made my way to have breakfast.

I hadn't eaten anything last night so my stomach was making sounds. I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't pay attention to them because well? It's a Saturday and everyone is heading to the great hall?

"My legs are sooo sore after last night" I heard Pansy's nasally voice behind me.

"Yeah how was Draco? Good as always I bet?" I heard her friends chime in.

"Of course he was! Why do you think I'm sore? God, he's so fucking good in bed. He even let me stay after having sex!" She added.

I felt anger inside of me. Anger, jealousy, sadness even. Ah! There it was that annoying sting in my heart again. I gulped and entered the great hall.

I spotted Blaise, Anne and the blonde ferret sitting in our usual spot in the Slytherin table. I sat next Anne without saying a word.

"Hey babes why the long face?" Anne asked.

I grabbed a plate and added some croissants, scrambled eggs, bacon and poured some orange juice on my cup. "Tell Adrien I'll be waiting for him outside, I don't know what the fuck is taking him so long" 

"Hey, what's-" 

I stood up before they continued talking. I could feel Draco's glare on me, but I knew if I looked at him I'd probably end up killing him. 

I sat on a bench outside and ate my breakfast silently, my eyes stared at the beautiful yet mysterious and dangerous forest in front of me. I saw some squirrels running around, one of of them approached me and looked eagerly at my food. 

"Want some?" I held up a piece of bread and put it closer to it and I saw the beautiful creature chew on it. "I don't know if you can eat that, if you die, I'll ask Dumbledore to resurrect you, don't hate me" I joked.

I gave the squirrel the rest of my bread, she seemed hungrier than I was anyways. 

"Ready to go?" Adrien asked.

"Bloody hell what took you so long?" He held his hand out for me and helped me stand up. 

"I couldn't find my jacket!"

"You have a ton of jackets, Adrien" I rolled my eyes. He was probably the only person I knew that owned an unnecessary amount of jackets.

"I wanted to match yours! Now shut up and let's go"

We walked to Hogsmeade, our feet stepping on the white coated land. I saw Edward holding hands with a blonde girl I had never seen before, but judging by her scarf I knew she was the Ravenclaw girl he told me about. Edward looked my way and smiled, I wiggled my brows at him and he shook his head. 

"Where do you want to go?" Adrien asked.

"Let's go get you some breakfast first" I squeezed his hand and led him to Madam Puddifoot's knowing he had a sweet tooth. 

We both ordered cheesecake and cups of tea, I was about to take my first bite but I saw him staring at me.

"What?"

"Didn't you already have breakfast?"

"Are you calling me fat, Adrien Fraser?" I cocked my brow and crossed my arms.

"What?! Of course not! I was joking geez" he rolled his eyes and leaned over to hug me "Even if you were 'fat' I'd still do you, you know?" 

I punched his chest and he laughed "Pig"

"Look who's calling me fat now" we both laughed and started eating.

We quickly finished our breakfast and our tea. I was going to pay, but of course, Adrien being the 'gentleman' that he is insisted on paying. 

"Where do you want to go?"

I linked my arm with his and rested my head on his shoulder. Well, arm because I couldn't read his shoulder.

"I don't know. Let's just walk and see if we find some of our friends shall we? I just want to take my mind off stuff" I mumbled.

We kept walking around, glancing at the shops and people walking around happily. My eyes landed on Zonko's Joke Shop and saw Alexys and Fred giggling. I dragged Adrien into the tangerine colored shop, bells rang as soon as we entered. We were surrounded by the biggest amount of toys and prankish stuff I've ever seen, and that's saying something when you know Fred and George Weasley.

"Hey guys! What you doing here?" Alexys approached us with her arms wide open. I hugged her tight and then went on to hug Fred.

"Looking to prank someone aye, Amelia?" Fred wiggled his brows and poked my tummy.

I chuckled. "No, I'm not. Adrien and I were just hanging out and I saw you guys here so I thought I should join you and make your life better" I said cockily making Fred and Alexys laugh.

"And we appreciate it, Amelia, we really do" Fred bowed before me. "We were just doing some spying on the enemy!" He whispered loud enough for us to hear.

I looked at him confused but Alexys replied instead "Fred and George are opening their own joke shop after they leave Hogwarts so we were making sure that none of their ideas have already being done just to avoid any drama, you know?" She caressed Fred's arms and he kissed her forehead.

I smiled at them widely. I wanted what they had. To find someone, love them unconditionally, make them happy and share every moment with them. That's all I've wanted. I felt Adrien's grip tighten around my shoulder making me blink rapidly knowing I had been staring at them for a bit too long.

"Sorry, I uh—" I looked down embarrassed.

"Hey, you okay?" Alex caressed my arm, but I didn't respond. "I'll be right back, stay here guys" she linked my arm with hers and took me outside. We walked towards the forest and sat down on a wooden bench.

"Spit it out" 

I sighed and fidgeted with my fingers. "How did it feel when you fell in love with Fred?" 

"Well, I started noticing little things he did for me and for others. I caught myself staring at him and admired every single inch of his face... and body" she laughed "Every time I stared at him I thought 'Godrick, he's perfect' and the more I saw him being kind to others, making people's day I knew that he was the one that I wanted. He makes me feel like no other person has, he's so supportive and caring of me. He makes me feel perfect. Flawless. And even though I've told him to stop, he always reminds me how beautiful I am and how much he loves me, says there's nothing he wouldn't do for me and— are you crying?" Her arms flew around my neck bringing me closer to her. "What's wrong babes?"

"I think I've fallen for someone" I wiped the tears off my face "Someone I definitely shouldn't love, someone who doesn't even respect me and most definitely doesn't lo- feel the same way about me" 

"Are you talking about Malfoy? What did he do?" She cupped my face with her hands and wiped the mascara tears from my face.

"Long story short. Edward made a move on me, backed down. Malfoy saw me and him, misinterpreted it. He called me a whore and then went to fuck Pansy even though it goes against our deal" 

"Hmmm sound like he did that out of spite if you ask me" 

I looked at her shocked "out of spite?! He said he doesn't care!"

She huffed and rolled her eyes looking at me like I said the dumbest thing ever "Amelia, If he doesn't care to see you with someone else he wouldn't have gotten jealous about Edward, he wouldn't have called you a whore and he most definitely wouldn't have slept with Pansy, the person you despise the most, after you two fought. Sounds like he cares a lot to me" 

I took a moment to process what she had just said. It made sense, but it didn't justify any of his actions. "I still hate him" I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed.

"And rightfully so! I'm just saying he'll come around and be on his knees begging for you to fuck hi-"

I hit her arm and chuckled "that's enough! I get it. I don't think he will though, at least not anytime soon"

He'll come around.

That's what I told myself, but a part of me didn't want him to.

When did I get this soft? This isn't me.

——————

Let me know your thoughts on the comments. If you didn't know, Alexys is actually a friend of mine hehe. She's the one who made me obsess over Draco and Harry Potter all over again two months ago so cheers to Alexys 🍻😁


	15. Chapter 15

Three weeks. Three weeks had passed since my fight with Draco. Three weeks had passed since he fucked Pansy. Three weeks had passed since he willingly broke our deal. Three weeks had passed since I felt that stupid sting in my heart... and it's still there. No matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried to get rid of it, it remained intact. Three weeks I've waited for him to come back and apologize. Three weeks of avoiding each other. Three weeks and nothing has happened. 

The worst thing was that even if a part of me hated him for being like this, another part of me longed for him. It wanted him to stay, to be here with me. 

Holy shit, I'm a blithering idiot.

Pathetic.

Yes, fucking pathetic. 

The only good thing that's happened in the last three weeks was that I'm getting better at Occlumency. I asked Snape to put a pause on Legilimency, he didn't like this one bit, but I couldn't care less.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there" I picked up my books and saw my sister standing in front of me. "Hey! I haven't seen you in a while"

"I've missed you" she attacked me by pretty much jumping on me and hugged me as tight as possible. "We barely talk anymore! I wouldn't see you at all If it weren't for D.A!"

"I'm sorry, Steph, I've been very busy lately. Classes and prefect stuff, you know?" I explained and she nodded. "Okay, let's promise each other that we'll meet on Sunday's even though you can some to me whenever you need me, clear?"

"Crystal!" She cheered.

"Talking about D.A, you haven't told dad, right? He'd kill me if he knew I let you on" 

"No, I haven't, don't worry about it"

I nodded. We kept talking about her and her studies. I was glad that she had been doing great with her classes. She told me about this one boy she liked, they've been hanging out for the past few months and she seemed really happy about it. I could almost see myself in her, the way she talked about the boy, it was the same way I felt about Draco weeks ago, only now my feelings were overcome with sorrow. I hoped that she and that guy worked out. I told her I'd hex him if he hurt her in any way, she laughed, but I was being dead serious. No one messes with my family.

I was walking to the Dungeons ready to rest for a little while before I had to go do my rounds. 

Once I reached my room I quickly got rid of my clothes, took a long shower and dressed into shorts and wore an oversized grey shirt. I dried my hair and blew it dry leaving my natural curls hang around my shoulders.

I took a nap and when I woke up I saw the clock "11:15 pm" I quickly got up and out on my robes and ran down the stairs leaving the common room. 

"You're late" I heard the ferret say.

I turned around and my eyes met his. We stared at each other for a moment, I shook my head softly "I'm here, aren't I?" I sneered "I'll take the right this time, you take the left" 

I was about to turn around, but his hand held me back. I tried pushing his hand away but he refused to let me go. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Amelia, I-" he paused and looked at me "Whatever you saw that night, me and Pansy, it didn't happen"

"Whether you did it or not, you still broke the deal so shove off and leave me alone" again, I tried pushing him away, but it was no use.

"Fuck's sake, Amelia, nothing fucking happened! Yeah we kissed, but that was it. I didn't fuck her!" 

I scoffed at his response "The only way I'd believe you is if you took Veritaserum and you won't because you're lying. So let go of me" 

"I'll do it"

I blinked rapidly "What?"

"I'll take it... the Veritaserum. I'll take it" he let go of my wrist and held my hand in his leading me to Snape's potion cabinet. He muttered the password to it and it opened. Teacher's pet, of course he knew the password. He grabbed a bottle with the name of the potion and a tiny cup and handed it to me.

I poured some of the serum in it. I knew three drops was enough, but I put about fifteen just in case. I handed him the cup back and he looked at me. "Bottoms up" 

He drank the serum and his gaze was fixed on me "Ask me anything"

"Did you and Pansy slept together?" 

"No we didn't"

"Did you kiss her?"

"Yes"

"Do you like Pansy?"

"Hell no"

"Have you broken any other of our rules?"

"No"

"Did you do it out of spite?"

"Yes. Damnit"

"Are you sorry?"

"...Yes"  
I wanted to ask him. I wanted to ask him if he felt anything for me. If he liked me the way I liked him. If he cared the way I cared. But I held back from doing so. If he did then I'd wait for him to tell me. I didn't want to force him to tell me, I wanted him to do it because he felt it was right. 

I nodded "Alright, I believe you" 

He let out a sigh of relief and put the potion back in it's place. We left the room and he locked it behind us. 

"Does this means our deal is back on?" He asked. I felt his gaze on me but I was looking at my feet as we walked on the dark hallways.

"No, Draco. It's not" 

He stopped walking and pulled my arm bringing me closer to him "Amelia, I already said I was sorry-"

"And I forgive you... I guess, but that doesn't mean I have to agree to getting back on the deal, Draco" his icy blue eyes looked at me pleadingly. "Besides, I like this"

"What?"

"Being alone" I lied. I didn't like being alone. I missed him. Every bit of him.

He sighed "Can we uh- at least be friends then?" He asked, his thumb rubbed circles in my hand giving me an overwhelming amount of comfort.

I felt the air come back to my lungs when he said that "Sure, why not?" We both chuckled. "I guess since we're friends now, I should invite you to my family's Christmas trip, everyone else is going"

He smiled at me widely "of course, I'll go. Who's going?"

"Well, you, Adrien, Blaise, Anne, Alexys and Edward-"

He flinched "Edward? What's that badger gonna do there?"

"I don't know, you're a ferret and you don't see me complaining" I punched his side with my elbow jokingly causing him to roll his eyes.

"I'm glad we're fine now" 

"Took you long enough" I sighed. I felt his hand squeeze mine which made me look at him. His face was covered by the bluish hues of the night and the warmth of the dim candles that surrounded us. He looked breath taking. 

"I'm sorry" his eyes met mine for what it seemed the hundredth time tonight. I saw regret in them, but I knew what I was doing was right. Keeping my distance from him would be for the best. He had proven to not be relationship/ boyfriend material and that's exactly what I wanted. He could never provide that for me. 

At that a moment I knew that what Adrien told me that day on the train was true. I fall for people too fast, and this was the proof. Only Adrien and Alexys knew how I felt. How I truly felt.

"Don't mention it" I gave him a small smile.

It was now midnight so we went back to our common room. We went into our rooms without saying a word to each other, our talk had been enough to know we were okay now.

I slid under my covers and turned off the lights.

I was in a room. A room with black shiny walls. I saw a snake slithering it's way across the room, yearning to find something or someone. And it did. There in the middle of the room, stood Arthur Weasley, Ron's father. He was walking down the room I had seen in my visions before. He held up his wand, which was providing him light in the dark room surrounded by large amounts of prophecies.   
Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and turned slowly to the snake. The reptile lounged towards him and penetrated his flesh with it's venomous teeth. It bit him several times, showing no mercy, leaving him dead in the cold metal floor.

"NO! NO! NO!" I cried out. My whole body was burning, sweat spread across my clothes making them stick to my skin. I screamed in agony, my head was pounding. 

My door flung open and Draco came running to my bed, his hands cupped my face forcing me to look at him. 

"Look at me! What's happened?!"

"Ta-take m-me" 

"Where, Amelia? What happened?"

"T-to D-Dumbledore, argh!" I squeezed my eyes shut. I couldn't bare the pain anymore, I felt like I was going to pass out any moment.

Draco took me in his arms and walked as fast as he could to Dumbledore's office. My body has never felt heavier, it was like I had anchors tied to my feet and my legs were trying their best to move. My head was spinning nonstop, my eyes shut like drapes at the needle-like pain in my head. It was pure torture. 

Draco and I stood before the gargoyle that guarded the office feeling stupid since we didn't know the password. Draco shouted the headmaster's name a few times before the gargoyle let us see a very sleepy Dumbledore opened the door and wrinkly eyes widened at the sight of my state. He gestured to us to come in and we took a seat on the chairs he accio-ed as soon as we entered.

"What'a the matter, Miss Morningstar?" Dumbledore put a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. 

"I found her in her room screaming, she looked like she was having a seizure. She told me to bring her here so I did, I didn't know what else to do" Draco explained.

"Draco, leave" I spat, not thinking how rude I sounded.

"What?!" 

"Mister, Malfoy. I greatly appreciate for helping out Miss Morningstar, I need to have a word with her" Dumbledore kindly asked him.

Draco looked at me hurt. I felt bad, I didn't want him to leave, but he couldn't know about my visions. Not yet at least. 

"Please" I insisted. I held his hand in mine squeezing it slightly assuring him I would be okay.

"I'll wait for you outside" he curtly nodded at Dumbledore and left the room. 

I turned my face to look at my headmaster. "Sir, I had a vision. A vision about Ron's dad, Mr. Weasley. He was walking in a room, I-I've seen it before, in the first vision I had. The room is quite big and it has what I believe to be prophecies, he was being followed by a snake and it-" I gulped "It attacked Mr. Weasley, sir. You've got to warn his family- warn Ron" 

Dumbledore looked at me warily "In the dream, were you standing next to victim or looking down at the scene?" Dumbledore asked. His back was turned to us. 

"I was looking down, sir" I muttered catching "Why? Why does it matter?" 

He shook his head as he stood up and walked to his desk. He opened the drawers and took a flask in his hands. It contained a shimmery purple liquid. "Three drops will do. It shall help you with the side effects of your visions Miss Morningstar.

He handed me the flask and I held it tight in my hands. "Sir, we need to stop Mr. Weasley from going there, we can't-"

"I'll take care of it, Miss. Morningstar" walked away from me, his back facing me, his gaze fixed on the golden framed portraits that hung in the room.   
"You should rest, it's been a turbulent night for you. Take the fomenta animo potion, it will help your symptoms" he turned around and lifted his finger as though something came to his mind.

I opened my mouth before he could "Sir, with all due respect I must assure Mr. Weasley will be safe" my voice was firm. "And I need, no, I demand to know why this prophecy is important-"

"You'll come to know wh-" I cut him off my stomping my feet making a sound loud enough to make his eyes widen.

"I'm the one who has to deal with these side effects of having these visions, I've had to take up Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape because of this 'gift' of mine. My own father didn't have the guts to tell me or even warn me about this gift until recently and yet no one- ABSOLUTELY NO ONE has the decency to explain to me what's this prophecy! Do you have any idea how I feel?! I'm tired- no- EXHAUSTED! Both mentally and physically. I've been feeling this way for over a month and I really think I deserve an explanation about whatever is going on!" My chest rose up and down fast as ever. I was so angry I didn't ever bother on taking a break from talking.

Dumbledore looked at me, a hint of shock and pity was plastered on his face. "Amelia" he started saying "I get that you feel frustrated. What you're going through is not easy, and what you're doing is challenging, very challenging for a sixteen year old girl. I deeply appreciate your loyalty and that you're willing to help us. But there are things that one must find out by ourselves" he paused "There's a reason behind everything, Amelia, and all your questions will be answered when the time calls. You have your powers for a reason, and besides, it's not my place to say certain things" 

I felt anger run through my veins. I was fucking tired of the secrecy. The same secrecy my father had with me. The same secrecy Snape showed towards me. 

I took a deep breath and look at the old man before me "Alright then, I shall leave. Have a good night, Professor" I rose from my seat and left the room. 

As soon as I stepped out of it I found Draco leaning against the grey brick walls. I shook off the anger I was feeling in that moment, knowing damn well it would shown in my face. He turned to face me as soon as he heard my footsteps.

"You alright?" His demeanor was still filled with worry. 

I nodded "Let's just go"

"What's that?" He pointed at the vial. "Is it a potion? Will it help?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to help me. I'll drink it when I get to my room, I don't know if it'll make me sleepy and I don't want to crawl to my room" I tried to joke to defuse the tension, but I failed seeing Draco was serious. 

"You scared the shit out of me, Morningstar. I thought you were going to die or something" he scratched the back of his neck and looked down.

I took his hand in mine and started walking with him "You won't get rid of me that easily, Malfoy" 

He chuckled and shook his head. Without saying another word we walked for another five minutes and entered the common room. We walked up the stairs and walked into my room. Draco closed the door behind us looking my every move.

I opened the vial and swallowed the purple liquid, it burned my throat a little, but the burning was quickly gone. I felt my shoulders less tense and my body and head were no longer aching. I felt at peace. 

"Do you feel better now?" Draco sat next to me on my bed and rubbed my back. 

"Yeah, im alright" 

"What was that about, Amelia? And don't tell me it's nothing because it's definitely something" his voice was so demanding it almost made him sound like a father.

I sighed and laid under the covers. My eyes were fixed on the ceiling and I could feel my eyes watering. "It's not important, Draco. It was just another one of my nightmares" I sighed and looked at him. 

"What was it about?" We both laid on my bed next to each other. 

"I saw my father die, he was attacked by someone. I couldn't quite see who it was, but I felt like a part of my soul was ripped from me" I lied. I hated lying to people. I hated having to be so secretive. 

"Why did you want to go to Dumbledore then? You could've easily gone to Madam Pomfrey, Amelia" he wasn't dumb. He didn't have a dumb hair on him.

"Just drop it, Draco, alright? I don't want to talk about it" I looked up at the ceiling trying to stay as calm as I could. 

"Amelia, if you're hiding something-"

"Fuck's sake, Draco! I told you to drop it! I'm tired and just want to sleep!" I stared at him for a moment. His jaw was clenched and his eyes hardened at my response.

"If we hadn't just made out I'd call you a bitch and storm out of your room, you know?" 

"What's holding you back?"

He shook his head and grunted. "You're irritating, Amelia" 

I chuckled. I appreciated that he was trying to keep his cool, I didn't like pushing him away, especially after he had apologized tonight. I didn't want him away from me. 

"Please stay" I whispered 

"You want me to stay?" His blue eyes looked into mine with bewilderment. 

"Yes, please. I don't know if I'll have another nightmare tonight and I don't want to be alone" I lied. Well, maybe. I didn't know if I could have more than one vision per day. It's never happened before, but I really didn't want him to leave. He stood still looking at me "Nevermind, I'll call Adrien instead-"

He strode to my bed and jumped under the bedsheets "I don't mind staying" He hated seeing me with other boys, even Adrien. He sort of had it out for him because well, we were fuck buddies. 

He laid next to me and allowed me to rest my head on his chest, his arms held onto my body, his hand loosely placed on the curve of my waist. "Goodnight, Amelia"

"Goodnight, Draco"

I felt safe. I couldn't put into words how safe and calm o felt when I was in his arms. His arms felt like shields when they were wrapped around me. Protecting me from anyone or anything that would cause me any way of pain or hurt. I felt a strange warmth inside of me. I couldn't push away my thoughts about him, about us. I knew it was just a fantasy. And fantasies never come true, right? Especially, when it comes to the enigma that was Draco Malfoy. The boy who played with girls left and right. The guy who didn't do girlfriends. We were opposites. He could never give me what I wanted, which was stability. So yes, being with him was just that. A fantasy of mine, but a part of me longed for him. 

And I'd have to get rid of this feeling. I had to get rid of it before it was to late. Before I'd let it consume me. Before I fell too deep. 

It to be soon. 

I felt foolish to even think about this at the moment. How could I when I had a vision of my friend's father be brutally attacked by a snake? 

I had to find out what that prophecy meant as soon as I could.

Even if no one was willing to help me.

I'd do it on my own.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up in Draco's arms feeling warm and protected. I wish I could stay like this forever with him, but I knew I couldn't. I tried removing myself from his tight grip around my waist which was holding onto me for dear life. 

"Stop moving" Fuck he sounded so hot in the mornings, I had completely forgotten about it.

"Draco, I need to go to the bathroom" I tried pulling his arm again, but he wouldn't budge. "Draco"

"Mhm?" He asked. His eyes were closed, his cheeks had a soft pink tint to them and his hair fell loosely over his forehead. I had to resist the urge to kiss him.

"Please let go" 

"No"

"Draco-"

"Five more minutes"

"I-"

"I said no"

I rolled my eyes and decide to stop fighting him. He was so stubborn and I knew he wouldn't make it easy to stay away from him. Nonetheless, I stood there between his arms. My head rested on his chest, my ears captured the sound of his heartbeat. It was steady, and for some odd reason it brought me peace. 

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah, you?" I lifted my head to face him, his blue eyes looked into mine.

"Good too. Would've been better if you stopped fucking moving though" he chuckled and I smiled at him amused. 

We stared at each other for a moment, I felt my cheeks turn pink whenever he looked at me for too long. His gaze was so... how do I put it into words? It made me feel so many things at once. Whenever he looked at me like this, I felt he was trying to tell me something. He wasn't good with words or actions when it came to showcasing his emotions, but his eyes could tell a tale when I looked into them. And I would be able to decipher it if he would let me. 

I cleared my throat "I- uh- I'll go to the bathroom. I need to get ready" 

"It's 7am, Amelia" he pointed out. "You've never been a morning person, why have you been waking up so early lately?" 

I felt my body tense when he asked that. I quickly shook it off though. "Taking up new habits, problem?" 

"Yes, you won't let me sleep"

"Don't worry, we don't have to share a bed anymore" I bit my cheek when I said that as soon as realization hit me. 

He snickered "Yeah, I guess we won't" 

I grabbed some clean clothes and walked into the bathroom. I took a quick shower given that I sweated like a pig because of my vision last night. I put on my uniform and did some light makeup, enough to cover my faint dark under eyes.

I close the bathroom door behind me and see Draco sitting on my desk eyeing my D.A coin. My eyes widened as I walked towards him and snatched the coin from his hand.

"You mustn't touch what isn't yours, Malfoy" I narrowed my eyes at him and slid the coin on my pocket. 

"What's that coin? It's enchanted, but why?" He raised his brow interrogating me.

"Not that it's any of your business, but my dad gave it to me" 

He seemed to back down after I said that. "Fine" 

I turned around to pick my bag from the floor and threw some books into it before placing it over my shoulder. I turned around to face Draco who was staring at me "What?"

"What what?"

"Why are you staring?" I smirked at him knowing damn well he was staring at my ass when I picked my bag.

He smirked back. Ah, there it was. His signature smirk. "No reason" he looked me up and down before walking towards the bed, our shoulders brushing when he passed by me. 

I bit my lower lip trying to contain myself. I needed to get laid.

Now.

But it couldn't be with Draco. As much as I wish it was. 

"I'll leave now, please stop touching my stuff. You know I don't like it" I warned catching his attention "And thanks for staying the night, I appreciate it" 

"No need to say thanks" he muttered. He shot me a smile and went into the bathroom.

I shut the door behind me and went to the boys rooms looking for Adrien. I don't think I've ever walked faster to a place, my legs didn't stop until they stood in front of his door. I knocked and head him say 'come in'

"Hey-" I entered the room and saw Adrien with a towel wrapped around his hips, dangerously low. I could see his prominent v line, his six pack looked exceptionally good covered with drops of water.

"Amelia, I- I didn't know it was you" he shifted uncomfortably as he looked at me. 

"Adrien, are you still seeing that Gryffindor girl?" 

"No, why?"

I threw myself at him, my lips caught his and kissed him roughly. It was sloppy, but I couldn't care less. I wanted him so bad. I wanted him to fuck my brains out. He kissed me back almost immediately. Our bodies collided on his bed, me falling on top of him.

His hands roamed my body quickly despising my cloak lifting up my skit. My legs rested on both of this sides, my center was perfectly positioned against his. I could feel his erection growing beneath me.

"Fuck me, Adrien. Pease fuck me" I mumbled against his lips. 

He put his hands on my waist and with one swift motion he was on top of me. 

"No foreplay, Adrien. I need you inside of me now" I ordered. 

He smirked and started unbuttoning my shirt, y out my hands on his trying to stop him, but he yanked them away.

His hand slid under my back and unclasped my bra easily, he lowered my bra leaving my chest exposed, my nipples hardened feeling the cold air of the room.

He slid down my panties and spread my legs positioning himself between them. He rubbed his tip against my warm pussy spreading my wetness around. He lowered his body against mine and took a nipple between his teeth, he licked and sucked it making my eyes roll to the back of my head. 

"Adri— Fuck!" I yelled as I felt him enter me without warning. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders bringing him closer to me.

"Does that feel good, baby?" 

"Mhmm— ahhh, yes, keep going" I moaned in his ear, this only encouraged him to fuck me even harder. Good, just what I needed. 

"God, I've missed your tight pussy, baby" he growled against my cheek before planting a kiss on it "so wet for me"

"Yes, baby, so wet for— Shit, Adrien!" I felt my walls tightening around his cock, and I felt his cock twitch inside of me as well. 

"Want me to go harder, baby? Want me to fuck your tight pussy harder?" He sucked the skin on my neck making me whimper. 

"Y-yes, baby, fuck me harder" as soon as those words left my mouth he rammed himself into me harder than ever. Harder than he has ever fucked me before. "Mmm so good"

He rubbed circles on my clit turning me on even more. I felt my wetness drip from my pussy to Adrien's sheets, I was in such a high, he had never fucked me like this before. He was usually gentle with me. Don't get me wrong, Adrien is incredibly good in bed, but he lacked that dominant side that Draco had that drove me inside and had my body aching and longing for more. This time was different, Adrien was fucking me with no mercy, his dick was ramming in and out my dripping pussy with such a force I had to bite my lower lip to keep myself from yelling.

"I'm so c-close, Adrien" 

"Me too, baby" he captured my lips with his and pumped himself a few more times as his hands pinched my nipples and played with my clit finally sending both of us over the edge. 

"Fuck, that was-" he paused trying to catch his breath "so good" 

He collapsed next to me, our chests going up and down waiting for our breathing to steady by it's own. 

"That was different" I looked at him, he gave me a puzzled look.

"Good different I hope"

I chuckle "it was definitely good, Adrien" I peck his lips before rearranging my bra and buttoning my shirt back. 

"So what brought you here?"

My eyes snapped back at him "what do you mean?"

"C'mon, Amelia. We haven't fucked in months and now you just drop by, throw yourself at me and ask me to fuck your brains out... not complaining, of course, I just want to know why" he quirked his brows waiting for a response.

I looked away from him, staring to feel embarrassed my cheeks felt warm. 

"Draco and I made up last night" I sighed.

"Wait what? He's not gonna beat me up because I fucked your brains out right?!" He quickly sat up and stared at me.

I laughed at his reaction. "No, silly, he won't. Him and I aren't messing around anymore. We're just friends now. I told him I didn't want to be fuck buddies with him anymore so yeah..." 

"And he accepted that? That easy?"

"Well, of course he did. He apologized for being a dick, he did suggest going back to our old way, but I declined because-" I stopped talking suddenly realizing I was talking too much.

"Because?" He asked. "I knew it"

"Knew what?"

"You're trying to get over him, aren't you?" 

"I— How did you— How did you know?!" I grunted and plummeted back into the bed. I grabbed a pillow and put it my face and screamed. "This is so frustrating, Adrien"

He grabbed the pillow and tossed it away, his hand grabbed my cheek and caressed it. "Amelia, I—" he paused "I don't even know what to say to you, I'm just sorry for you had to fall for Malfoy. Just be careful, would you? If you think he's worth it then give it a shot but take things slow"

I shook my head "I'm not gonna try anything with him, Adrien. I'll just try to forget about it and get rid of this feeling. I don't want it, I hate it" I pouted. 

He chuckled and kissed me forehead "I'd rather you pick Damon over Draco—"

"Shut up, Damon is in the past. He's the reason why I don't want to try anything with Draco— Why do I have a thing for bad boys? Maybe I need help" 

"Yeah you do, and the fact that both of their names start with a D is hilarious"

I rolled my eyes at him "No, it's not" "Damon seems so forever ago, huh?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah..." he sighed as he got off bed. "I'm glad you're not making a move on Draco though, I don't want you to get hurt"

I nodded. "I'll go now, see you at breakfast" 

I entered the room of requirement after looking both ways of the corridor just in case the inquisitorial dogs were out today. 

My eyes caught Anne's and she wiggled her eyes at me "You didn't have that bruise in your neck yesterday"

Alexys heard her and practically came running to see what Anne was talking about. She looked at my neck and gasped "Did you and Malfoy-"

"What? No, it wasn't him. It was Adrien, actually" I felt blush creep on my cheeks as I said this.

"Oh" the tone of disappointment was very evident in their voice.

"Amelia! Hey!" I heard Harry calling.

I turned around and flashed him with a smile "Hey, Harry, what's up?" 

He pinched his nose nervously "I wanted to ask you a favor" 

"Depends... what is it?" I raised my brow.

"Well, you're a very talented witch and you seem to get along with most people here, especially kids-"

"Barely" I interrupted him.

"Anyways, that's beside the point. I was wondering if you'd like to help me teach them" he but his lip anxiously, his blue eyes looked into mine begging for a 'yes'

"Oh, um... are you sure? I mean-"

"You never know until you try! Give it a go this lesson and if you don't like it then you won't have to be a teacher, no problem" 

I hesitated for a couple of seconds, I've never really taught anyone anything before, especially kids. "Okay, sure. Let's do it"

"Brilliant!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the front of the class. Hermione clapped her hands asking for everyone's attention. "Uh- Hello everyone, I wanted to announce something quick, Amelia has agreed to help me teach you all! She's very talented so I hope that you listen to any advice she has for you. Today we'll be teaching a disarming charm, Expelliarmus, a handy, even life saving, spell for removing an object from an enemy's grasp" 

"Expelliarmus is a charm that forced whatever an opponent was holding to fly out of their hand. It was common to see this spell used in duels to make an opponent lose their wand. A single Disarming Charm could disarm multiple opponents if they were all in close proximity to one another" I explained. I saw Edward in the crowd and he gave me an assuring smile, which I returned quickly before continuing talking. "Now, this isn't the only spell you can use to disarm your opponent, there are others of course, but those will be taught as soon as every each and every one of you can cast this charm. Now Harry and I will give you a little example of how it's done" I added.

I stood in front of Harry so we were facing each other. He gave me a nod letting me know to count three and cast the spell.

"Expel-"

"Expelliarmus!" A white light came out of my wand hitting Harry causing his wand to fly towards me. I caught it with my left hand and smiled proudly.

"Good one, Amelia" Harry walked and stood firm next to me, I gave him his wand back. "Now that you know how it's done, you can practice with your partner, Amelia and I will check on you"

"Wow, I beat the boy who lived" I brought my hands to my mouth faking surprise.

He chuckled and swung his arm around my neck "You were good, let go check on them now"

We practiced for about 40 minutes. I walked around the room and helped my fellow classmates with the charm, Neville in particular, poor boy is a menace! He tried many times but he couldn't get it right. Anne, Alexys and Steph seemed to do well after a few tries. The class was almost over until I spotted Edward who was still struggling.

"Mind if I give you a hand?" I asked as I approached him. 

He smiled shyly at me and looked at his feet, probably embarrassed. "Yeah sure, I'm getting frustrated already"

I placed my hand on his and looked at him "Something that's always helped me when casting a spell or charm is focusing on the opponent and really mean it when you cast your charm. If there's no intention behind it, it's most likely that it won't work or it won't be as powerful. Wanna do it together?" I asked.

He smirked. Yep, that sounded bad. 

"The charm, Edward! Godrick's sake please focus" I rolled my eyes, but laughed at his childish behavior nonetheless.

He looked at the boy he had been paired up with, who was standing there awkwardly witnessing our interaction. He Ickes his lips and narrowed his eyes at the boy "Expelliarmus!" 

The boy's wand flew out of his hand and Edward caught it with his left hand. He looked at me and picked me up from the floor swaying me around.

"Thank you, Amelia! You're a great teacher" he let out a laugh as he praised me.

"Aw, no problem, Edward, I'm happy to help" I grinned at him "Now put me down, would you? I have to go"

As soon as my feet touched the floor I felt someone hug me from the back making me jump.

"Told you you'd do great, didn't I? You were brilliant, Amelia, please say you'll join me" Harry pleaded.

"I had fun and I like the praise so yeah I'll join you, Harry!" I patted his shoulder and he smiled widely.

"Brilliant! Our next meeting will be on Wednesday. Have a great weekend" he nodded and walked away.

"Want me to walk you to the dungeons, m'lady?" Edward bowed in front me holding out his hand.

"Of course, sir" I bowed back and took his hand.

We grabbed our bags and left the Room of Requirement. He must've noticed I looked tired because he offered me a piggy back ride, but I declined. 

"So, how are you and your Ravenclaw girl doing?" I asked freeing my hand of his and linked our arms instead.

"Oh, we're not seeing each other anymore. No big deal, I'm actually seeing someone from my own house at the moment" he answered.

"Well, didn't take you for that kind of guy, but who am I to judge" I chuckled.

"Are you saying that because of the hickey on your neck?" 

I touched my neck with my hand trying to cover it, but quickly removed it because everyone around me must've already seen it. "Maybe" I replied.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"I don't kiss and tell, Edward" I elbowed him and he laughed. 

"I'll make a guess then... Malfoy?" He looked down at me and smirked.

"Why does everyone think it was Malfoy? It wasn't him!" I quickly protested.

"Well, you guys seemed to have made up. Besides, that bloke can't take his eyes off of you for a minute" he laughed quietly.

I frowned at his comment "That's not true, even if he does look at me, I'm pretty not the only one he looks at. I'm not special" I shrugged.

He stopped on his tracks and turned to face me "that's now true, Amelia. Don't you think that for a second"

"It's the truth though, I'm not the only girl who he looks at like he's about to eat them alive. I'm sure of that" 

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you're not special. You are, Amelia, you are special and more than that" He gave me a warm smile and I hugged him. He always found the right words to say and I loved this about him. He hated seeing someone down and he brought happiness to them by saying simple yet meaningful things like this.

"Thank you, really, Edward. I appreciate it" I let go of our embrace and look at his dashing Cheshire Cat smile. "You look like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in wonderland, you know?"

He burst out laughing at my remark "Where did that come from?"

"It's not bad, I like your smile, it's always so big and radiant. Besides, you have green eyes just like that cat" I grinned at him and we started walking again. 

"Alright then, I'll pretend that wasn't creepy at all" He chuckled and nudged him rolling my eyes at him.

Edward left me just outside the common room and gave me a quick hug before leaving. I turned on my heels and stepped into the emerald room. As I walked my way in I heard giggling. A giggling that o so distinctively recognized.

Yep. There she was. 

Laying in the couch with her legs over Draco's lap.  
As soon as she saw me she smirked at me. 

"Oh, look who it is! My favorite half blood slut!" Astoria yelled with the ugliest smirk on her face.

I stopped on my track and looked at her, my hand gripped my wand tightly. "Slut? Are you sure you're not talking about yourself, Greengrass?" 

"At least I don't have to fuck my best friend because no one else wants to lay a hand on me. Well, can't you blame them? Have you looked at yourself in a mirror, Amelia?" She spat. She knew those words would get to me.

My eyes briefly met Draco's who was looking at me. He stood still and said nothing. His eyes then traveled to my neck, his nostrils flared. "Who did that to you, Amelia?" He shoved Astoria off his lap and leaped from the couch.

He was now standing in front of me, his hand lifted my chin making me look at him. "Who did this to you, Amelia?" He repeated, this time more demanding.

I yanked his hand away "Are you gonna let her call me a slut?" I raised my brow defiantly.

Astoria snickered from the back "He doesn't give a fuck-"

Draco gave her a deathly glare "If you ever, and I mean ever call her a slut again, I'll fucking kill you, Greengrass" he didn't stutter once. "Get the fuck out" 

She huffed and and walked away, leaving me and Draco alone. 

"It was Adrien" I replied.

"Adrien? What-"

"Yeah he and I are at it again" I shrugged avoiding his gaze.

"You're ditching me for him?" He spat angrily.

"I didn't 'ditch' you, Draco-"

"Oh, really? Because I remembering offering you our deal again and you said no even though I apologized" 

"Even if the deal was back on, you have no right to make a scene so calm down drama queen. Second of all, just drop it, I don't want to fight. We made up yesterday so don't get all pissy, jealousy doesn't look good on you" oh, but it did. It looked so good on him. It turned me on when he was kind of possessive.

He stepped away from me and ran his hand through his blonde locks. "Alright, I'll drop it"

"Thanks. By the way, don't wait for me later, I'll skip doing rounds today"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just tired. I'm going to bed early-"

"I'll skip rounds too then, it'll be boring without you. Mind if I join you in your room?" He smirked as he walked back towards me.

"Sure, I wanted to show you the telly my parents got me anyway, we can watch something if you want" I said making my way to my room with Draco following behind.

"Telly? What's that?" 

"It's a muggle product. You can watch movies, shows and more there. I missed the one I have back home so I asked my parents for one" I unlocked my door and entered my room. 

"What's a movie?" He asked.

I laughed at his ignorance. "Seriously, dude, keep up and upgrade!"

"Don't call me 'dude'" he said with disgust "Call me Draco, you know I like it when you call me by my name" 

I felt myself tense at his words. Memories of me morning his name flashed through my mind making me blush.

"Alright, have it your way" I sat on my bed and grabbed the remote control front my nightstand pointing it at the tv. The dvd under it had a cd on already.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Draco gasped as he sat next to me.

"That's the muggle product I was telling you about. It's a tv. We're gonna watch a movie!" I accioed some snacks that I had on a box under my bed along with some soft drinks. "Want some?" 

He grabbed a bag of chips and and a soda. "I still don't know what a movie is"

"Just watch and be quiet, would you? And please don't ask questions during the movie, I hate it when people do that" I pressed play and the movie started playing. It was one of my favorites.

"What's it called?" He asked as he shoved some chips into his mouth.

"It's called Ghost, it's one of my favorite movies. Here-" I accioed some tissues "We might need them" 

He snickered and pushed the box away "maybe you will, I won't" 

I rolled my eyes "okay, sir" 

Two hours went by and we both finished our snacks and drinks. Tissues laying around me and me— well, a crying mess. 

"God, I need a Sam in my life" I muttered as I grabbed another tissue and blew my nose. 

"That was quite... touching" Draco laid next to me with his arms crossed. His eyes were a bit red because he might've let a tear of two fall down.

"Quite?! It's is so very touching, Draco!" 

"Alright alright, don't go crying again"

"You cried too"

"Did not"

"Did"

"Did not!"

"... Did"

"Whatever suits you" he scoffed and turned the tv off. "Why did you say you need a Sam in your life?" 

I scoffed this time "Well, I like his character development even though he realized he kind of fucked up way too late. I guess I just like the message that the movie leaves, that we should grow up or perhaps be better people before it's too late. We all have our baggage, but we have to figure out a way to make things work for the better. For example, Sam obviously has commitment issues, he can't say 'I love you' to Molly, he chooses to say 'ditto' whenever she says it to him. It might not sound like a big deal to many people, but telling someone you love them is the best thing you can do. Too bad he said it when it was too late..." I fidgeted with my fingers while speaking. Sam's character sounded a bit familiar.

"Aren't actions enough? Aren't they supposed to mean more than 'a thousand words' like the muggles say?" He asked.

"I mean, yeah. Actions do speak louder than words, especially when you make a promise. But saying 'I love you' gives the other person reassurance, I guess? Besides, it won't kill you to say those words and they're really nice to hear... if you truly mean it of course" I looked at him and he's staring at some random spot of my room. 

"How do you know someone means it though?"

"You just feel it" I replied. "I'm glad you liked the movie, Malfoy" I grinned at him widely and he smiled back. 

"I guess it was decent"

————————-

A bit of a longer chapter, what do we think? This is more of a "filler" but it's also essential to the story, you'll see later hehe. 

Next chapter is gonna be BOMBB can't wait for y'all to read it !!

Don't forget to vote and comment!


	17. Chapter 17

My friendship with Draco was going just great. I pushed my thoughts and feelings about him to the back of my head. Sometimes I'd catch him staring at me in class or when we were hanging in my room watching a movie, which made some days harder than others because my stubborn heart would get it's hopes up by these meaningless stolen stares. I've been trying my hardest. Really. I've thought about it over and over again and I thought 'maybe this is just a crush. A phase even' 

I was glad that I had Adrien to take care of my needs, and I'll always be eternally grateful for it grateful for it. By needs I don't only means the sexual kind, but also my need to ramble on about how I felt. No one other than him knew. Not that I didn't trust Anne or Alexys —I hadn't told her anything else about Draco ever since we talked in Hogsmeade— I did, I'd trust them with my life, but I didn't want to bother in telling them all this shit since nothing would happen. 

My Occlumency lessons had improved immensely. I was ninety percent there. I had managed to block Snape from my thoughts and memories, but I would always 'break' last minute. I was proud of myself nonetheless, and so was my father and Snape.   
I had grown quite fond of the Professor, I'd catch the corner of his lips twitching upwards whenever there was an improvement in my lessons. 

"Soooo" Anne's cheery voice called our attention "What are doing in L.A? Hopefully there'll be hot guys" 

"And girls!" Blaise chimed in. "But seriously, what are we gonna do there?" He raised his brow.

"Well, mom and dad will have a little feast, they're probably invite some close family friends over. I'll take you guys to the beach and some other places I like. Don't worry, I have nothing planned, but it'll be fun" I said nonchalantly. I never bothered planning when it came to holidays unlike my mom, who has been sending me letters nonstop asking for my L.A itinerary.

"We should go to a club, I've heard the muggles now how to have fun" Anne added.

"You don't know how Amelia's parents are, they know how to throw a party" Adrien shot me a wink and I smiled. His family and the Malfoys were the only ones who had previously attended to my very acclaimed family's parties. 

Anne giggled, her lips turned into a smirk "Of course Amelia's daddy knows how to party, have you seen him? He's so fucking-" she bit her fist and rolled her eyes.

"Hey hey hey! Don't talk about my father like that, Black!" I hit the back of her head making her come back to her senses.

"Geez, okay!" She put up her hands in defense. 

Draco suddenly appeared and dropped his book on the table abruptly making all of us jump.

"Damn, wank it off, dude" Blaise chuckled at the Draco. 

"Why didn't you wake me?" Draco turned his attention to me. I couldn't focus on anything but his disheveled blonde lock and his Slytherin tie that hung loosely around his neck.

"Since when do I have to wake you up? You have an alarm" I furrowed my brows. "It's not my fault-" my eyes followed his jawline and then his neck which was covered in red marks. Fresh red marks. "Should've asked whoever spent the night with you to wake you"

Suddenly all eyes were on him inspecting his neck. I could feel my blood boiling and my mind going in circles wondering who he had spent the night with.

My doubt was cleared, though, when I saw Pansy enter the Great Hall and take a seat not so glare from us. 

"Aw, you got Pansy a new necklace, what a gent!" I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes at me and sat down next to Blaise. 

"Didn't know you were into pugs, mate" Adrien squeezed my hand under the table. I looked up at him and he gave me a reassuring smile. 

"Fuck off, Adrien. She was there, I was in the mood and we fucked. Problem?" His blue eyes quickly met mine, but I looked away and scowled.

Just when I thought he couldn't stoop any lower. Fucking bastard, he's now fucking Pansy. Well, at least it isn't Astoria fucking Greengrass. Lord knows what I'd have done if it was her instead of Pugface.

"I'll see you guys in class, I promised Edward to help him with something" I let go of Adrien's hand and rose from the wooden chair. 

Without looking back at Draco I walked over the Hufflepuff table as my eyes skimmed the room searching for his brown locks.

I spotted him seating next to my sister and Alexys. I quickly strut over their table and swung my arms around his neck making him slightly jump.

"Bloody hell, what's got you all cheery this morning?" He laughed.

"Hey guys, hey babe" I said as I pecked my sister's cheek.

"Amelia, how is it that these two are invited for the holidays and I can't bring any of my friends over?" Steph crossed her arms over he chest.

Edward and Alexys gasped as they placed a hand on their chests pretending to be hurt by my sister's words.

"We're your friends!" They said in unison.

Steph rolled her eyes "I meant my two other friends! The ones that are my age?" 

We laughed at the tone of annoyance she held in her voice. "Honey, mom and dad will let you do it next year, okay? Don't be so bitter about it, we'll have fun" I patted her back and she let out a sigh.

"Fine"

"Shall we go?" Edward cleaned his mouth with a napkin and jumped out of his seat.

"We shall" he beamed at me and linked my arm with his as we walked out of the great hall heading to Herbology.

The day went by smoothly. I didn't have D.A or my lessons with Snape and I couldn't feel more happy to have some time for myself and myself only. This year was becoming a lot harder than I expected it to be and I was barely getting enough rest. 

I was walking down the corridor with Edward when I started feeling fussy and my eyes felt heavy. I stopped on my tracks and leaned on the brick wall next to me.

"Amelia, are you alright?" Edward's soft voice asked.

"She can't find out, Severus, not yet" my dad spaced around Snape's office biting his nails anxiously.

"It's your choice to tell her or not, Lucifer, but I think it's imperative to let her know the truth. She's not stupid, she'll find out one way or another. She's reckless and you know it" The greasy haired Professor said with a monotone voice.

"I want to protect her, Severus-" my dad's voice cracked and he brushed his hair with his trembling fingers.

"Honey" my mom placed her hand on my father's shoulder "It's time she knows the truth. She'll be in danger if she doesn't know soon enough, we have to stop keeping secrets from her. We would help her even more if she knows" her eyes looked at my dad with softness. 

He nodded and shared a worrisome look with Snape and my mother.

"It's time"

I gasped loudly and felt my back hit a cold surface. 

"Amelia!" 

My head was pounding, harder than ever. I heard Edward calling my name, but I couldn't open my eyes. They burned and hurt at the same time. I brought my hands to the sides of my head trying to go back to normal.

"Ed-" I muttered "g-give me t-the purple p-potion" I paused "it's in m-my bag" 

I heard him opening the zipper of my bag, entering his hand rustling some of the stuff I had in there.

"Open up, Amelia" his thumb parted my lips and poured some of the potion inside my mouth making the pain go away instantly.

I opened my eyes slowly readjusting to the light around me. I saw Edward's worried face looking at me.

"What the fuck was that, Amelia?" He asked slightly raising his voice. 

I saw some students gathering around in their groups to see what happened. Nosy bitches.

"There's nothing to see here!" Edward ushered them away and turned his head back to face me. "Come on, I'll take you to your common room" 

He put his arm around my waist and placed mine around his neck for support. I felt better, but my I was still thinking about my vision. What the fuck were my parents talking about? 

We soon reached the common room, I muttered the password and it let both of us in. As we walked in I saw my friends' happy faces turn into concerned ones. They all walked up to me, Draco being the first one to stand up along with Adrien.

"What are you doing here badger?" Draco spat venomously at my Hufflepuff friend.

Edward narrowed his eyes at him, but held back from snapping at him. "I don't know what happened, we were in the corridor walking and she fell to the floor, I called her name over and over again, but it was like she was out of it. Her hands were shaking and she was blinking, but it was like she wasn't... there" He explained.

"Did you take your serum?" Draco snatched me from Edward's arms and rushed me to lay on the black leather couch in front of the fire place.

"Y-yes, I did. Edward helped me" my eyes laid on his. He really did seem concerned about me. "Stop calling him badger, by the way" I heard Edward chuckle behind me.

"No worries, sweetheart. You really-"

"Sweetheart?!" Draco looked furious, daggers coming out of his eyes and steam out of his ears as he stood up to walk to Edward.

"Fuck's sake stop it you two" Adrien put himself between the two "You're childish" 

"I'm going to the library" I got out of the couch and straightened my robes "if any of you need me I'll be there" I quickly walked out of the common room before anyone could protest.

I had to find out what my parents were hiding. I didn't even know why I was going to the library, it's not like I could find anything helpful there. Maybe I just wanted some alone time from my noisy Slytherin friends.

A week went by and it was now December 18th. I was excited about the holidays since I'd be spending them in sunny Los Angeles with my family and friends. I needed a break after this shit months I've had to go through.

I had just come back from my prefect rounds with Draco which were the usual. Me getting kids out of trouble and snapping at Draco for unfairly taking house points.

I slid under my warm bed covers and quickly drifted to sleep. 

The snake moved in zig zag making its way to the red haired man wearing grey robes. His wand in hand providing light in the dark room. The prophecy room. Mr. Weasley seemed to be looking for something as he walked slowly between the never ending rows of prophecies. He turned on his heel and his eyes locked with the snake's. Fear filled his veins making him stand there frozen not knowing what to do. He gulped before opening his mouth to say something. 

But it was too late. The snake went forward at full speed and bit him several times. It showed no mercy for the poor red haired man. He put his hands up trying to protect himself from the vicious reptile, but it was no use. It but him one last time and he fell unconscious.

I shot up straight in my bed panting heavily, my clothes were drenched in sweat and my brain was palpitating so hard I thought it would crush my skull at any second.

I took a sip of fomenta animo and made my way to Dumbledore's office. Once I got there I saw Ron, Harry and Professor McGonagall rushing towards the big bronze gargoyle.

They must've heard me walking behind them because they turned to look at me, all of them except Harry, whose clothes seemed to be drenched in sweat.

"Miss Morningstar, what are you going up so late, dear?" She asked.

"I need to talk to the headmaster" my eyes darted from her to Ron. I felt my stomach turn when I saw the worried look he had. "I had a vision, Professor"

She nodded and gestured for me to come along. She said the password to the gargoyle and it let us in.

Once we got there we were soon joined by Fred, George and Ginny. 

"In the dream, were you standing next to the victim, or looking down at the scene?" Dumbledore's back was facing all of us.

Harry was still panting heavily recovering from the vision "N-neither... it was l-like..." he sighed "Professor, will you please just tell me what's happening?" He asked softly.

"Everard, Arthur's in guard duty tonight, Make sure he's found by the right people" he said to one of the pictures that hung on the wall before he moved to the next one "You must go to your portrait at Grimmauld Place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured... and his children will be arriving there soon by Portkey" he rubbed his chin and turned to Everard who came back to the frame. 

"They've got him, Albus. It was close, but they think he'll make it" The man said. "What's more, the Dark Lord failed to acquire it"

Acquire it? The prophecy?

"Oh, thank goodness. Next we need to..." Dumbledore was cut off by Harry.

"LOOK AT ME!" He yelled still hyperventilating. His eyes looked into Dumbledore's asking for answers. "What's happening to me?" 

"You wished to see me, headmaster?" Snape's gaze landed on me, his eyes widened with concern.

"Oh, Severus. I'm afraid we can't wait. Not even till the morning. Otherwise, we'll all be vulnerable" Dumbledore's voice was demanding and firm. Snape nodded and took Harry away grabbing his collar as he dragged him out of the room. 

Dumbledore proceeded to give the Weasleys a portkey to visit their father in St. Mungos hospital. Ron looked at me and out his hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong? Why are you here in the same state Harry's in, Amelia?" He asked.

"I had a vision, Ron. The same as Harry's. Please go and take care of your dad. Update me if anything happens, please" I felt tears swell up in my eyes and Ron hugged me before leaving with his family. 

It was only me, Professor McGonnagal and Dumbledore now.

"Why didn't you warn the Weasleys?" I asked the headmaster. My eyes were still fixed on the floor, my fists curled into balls holding back the anger I felt.

"I beg your pardon?" Professor McGonagall frowned as she took a seat next to me.

"You knew this would happen, why didn't you warn the Weasleys? I TOLD YOU ABOUT IT AND YOU DIDN'T DO-" I was cut off by Dumbledore's raised hand. 

"Miss Morningstar, you have to understand—"

"NO! I DON'T UNDERSTAND. RON'S DAD WAS ATTACKED BY A BLOODY SNAKE FOR GOD'S SAKE HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?! I WARNED YOU AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" I felt tears running down my cheeks, but I didn't bother in wiping them away.

"Albus, is this true?" The other Professor asked sternly.

"Miss, Morningstar... It was imperative to let these events unfold" I narrowed my eyes at him in disbelief. "Arthur Weasley was there for a reason tonight, he's a guard and the prophecy must be guarded at all times, Amelia. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named must not find it"

"So you don't care about Mr. Weasley's safety? You could've at least tipped him off or something. Has it ever crossed your mind that you ask too much from people?" I scoffed "Merlin, to even consider putting someone's life at risk..." I jumped from my seat ready to storm out of that damn office, but what Dumbledore said next made me stop on my tracks abruptly. So abruptly I almost tripped. 

"There's a second prophecy, Amelia" 

I turn around slowly to face him, feeling dread, curiosity... Hell, even a smidge of happiness. 

"Your prophecy"

———————————

FUCKKKKKKKK SHIT JUST GOT INTERESTING AHHHHHH! What do you guys think? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? 👀

Don't forget to vote and comment and follow me so you're notified for updates!


	18. Chapter 18

My eyes widened when I heard those words come out of his mouth. A second prophecy? My prophecy? 

"What do you mean there's a second prophecy?" I asked Dumbledore.

"You heard me correctly, Amelia" he sighed. "It is not my place to tell you about this, you see, your parents have given me strict orders to not tell you anything and I'll respect their wishes. I'll be more than happy to call them for a meeting if you'd like" 

Again with the damn secrecy, fuck's sake! I looked down at my shoes trying to gather my thoughts. I felt like I didn't even know myself anymore, and I was tired of it. I had tried to do some research on my family, but I couldn't find anything... not that I expected much honestly. 

"That won't be necessary, Professor. Have a good night" I nodded curtly to him and Professor McGonagall without waiting for a response.

I walked out of the office and made my way to the dungeons. I didn't want to go to my room because I knew I'd wake Draco up since he's a light sleeper.  
I entered the gloomy common room and sat on the floor a few inches away from the orange glowing flames. I shut my eyes and brought my knees to my chest giving myself the comfort I needed with the help of the delightful warmth coming from the fireplace in front of me. 

I felt so many things at once. Confusion on top of them all. For the first time in my life I felt lost... an empty. It was a strange feeling. Wait no— it isn't strange, not at all. How could I feel well when I know my own family has been keeping shit from me? Wether it was for my safety or not, I was so damn tired of it. I was even more frustrated with myself and the fact that I couldn't find any answers. I'd have to talk to my parents about it next week... great. Peachy. What a lovely way to start with the holidays! 

"What are you doing up so late?" A groggy voice disturbed my thoughts.

I looked at my left and saw a sleepy looking Draco standing a few feet away from me, just right next to the black leather couch. 

"So? Are you gonna answer me or not?" He made his way to when I was sitting and plopped beside me. 

I couldn't help but stare at him. The copper hue from the scorching flames hit the left side of his face, giving it a tanned appearance. God, he really was a sight for sore eyes wasn't he? Even like this, with disheveled hair, his blonde locks sticking out at weird angles, his grey sweatpants gripping dangerously loosely around his hips and his wrinkly dark green shirt hugging his toned upper body just perfectly. 

"I know your last name is Morningstar, but I'm gonna need you to come back to earth" he waved his hand in front of my face snapping me out of my trance.

I felt my face flushing out of embarrassment, but still managed to say something back at him "it's not morning, ferret boy, it's 3 am" we both chuckled and I averted my glare to the fire.

"You still haven't answered me" he muttered softly.

I hesitated about telling him what had happened. About my visions and the prophecy thing. I decided to do it because of there was one thing Draco Malfoy was good at was keeping secrets. I averted my gaze back his expecting blue eyes "can you keep a secret?" 

His brows furrowed, almost meeting at the center. "Of course" he scooted a bit closer to me "is there something wrong?" His eyes searched my face for any kind of hint.

I shook my head and let out a dry laugh. "I don't know" I paused for a second and bit my lower lip. "Remember those... nightmares I had? And when I fainted when I was with Edward?" 

He rolled his eyes at the mention of Edward's name, he chuckled. "Yeah I remember" he raised his eyebrows gesturing me to continue.

"Well, those weren't nightmares, Draco. They were visions. And I lied to you when I told them they were about my father dying... I'm sorry I just— I didn't want anyone to know. Not one of my friends know, except well, you now, but that's not the—" he cut me off.

"Are you a seer?" He asked making me furrow my brows "I wouldn't be surprised if you were to be honest" he added, in a much lower tone as if he didn't intend for me to hear him.

"Why would you say that?" 

He scoffed and shook his head. "Never mind, continue" 

I rolled my eyes "The first vision I had was of a man being attacked in some kind of dark room. I couldn't see much, there were just some glimpses of the place. It was the night you almost choked me to death actually, that's why I passed out and was taken to the infirmary" I spat bitterly remembering our fight "The next vision I had was the night you ran into my room, it was the same scenario as the first one, but much— much clearer and vivid. I talked to Dumbledore about it, but it was no use. Bloody fool only thinks about his needs most of the time" I scoffed "Today when I was walking with Edward I had a vision about my parents arguing with Snape. They were talking about me and something they don't want me to find out. And tonight I had the vision about the snake in the dark room again, but I-" I swallowed my anger down my throat. 

"What was it about, Amelia?" His face was masked by curiosity and worry. 

"There was a person in that room... that person happens to be Ron's father" a wave of guilt washed through me. "I should've told Ron— I'm so stupid, I should've told him and this could've been avoided"  
I felt tears prickling in my eyes.

"Why didn't you talk to him?"

"Because I talked to Dumbledore about it, I told him to warn Ron. Besides, I didn't think Ron would've believed me, like I said nobody knows about these visions other than my parents, Dumbledore, you and Snape!" I snapped at him and shut my eyes letting the boiling angry tears run down my cheeks.

"Wha— Snape? Why does Snape know?!" He exclaimed clearly confused at the mention of our potions teacher.

"Yeah, apparently he's a family friend, he's also been teaching me some stuff on how to shut my mind and control my visions, the purple potion I take it's called 'fomenta animo' it's quite funny actually, usually spells and charms don't have such plain names—"

He chuckled and raised his hands "Stop rambling, Amelia" he paused and took a long deep breath trying to process all the stuff I had just told him. "So you're practicing Occlumency, huh?" He quirked his brow and smirked.

"Yup. I'm quite good at it, but I still need some practice I guess" I sighed and looked back at the flowing tangerine flames.

"You're a mystery, Amelia Morningstar" Draco said amusingly. "Lucky for you, I'm quite fond of mysteries" 

I turn my face to see Draco staring at me, his face carried a look I couldn't decipher. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He clicked his tongue and let out a low laugh "I'll help you" he stated "Your parents haven't told you anything, have they?" He said it like he knew what it felt like. How being kept in the dark felt like. 

"No, they haven't. They've never really hidden anything from me, which is maybe why I feel... I don't know how the fuck I feel. I just know that I'm lost, completely and utterly lost in this mess, but I'll talk to them next week" 

"It'll be okay, Amelia" He closed the space between us and put his arm around my shoulder bringing me to his chest. His fingers rubbed circles on my right arm while his lips laid still on the top of my head. 

Suddenly those four words and his touch was all I needed. It was all it took for me to calm down. Having him this close after weeks was abnormal yet this closeness, this simple act of kindness managed to make me feel whole again. 

"How do you know it's gonna be okay?" I mumbled.

"I'll make sure of it, Amelia, I give you my word" He whispered against my hair. "You're my best friend" 

// PLAY HALO BY BEYONCÉ//

I could've sworn to Merlin that my heart skipped a beat right then and there. 'You're my best friend' it was the first time in the sixteen years of my existence I've heard Draco Malfoy say those words, he had never called someone his best friend— better yet, give his word to someone. In the short period of time Draco Malfoy had allowed me, Amelia Morningstar, get to know him, I had found out that when he gives his word to someone, he really does mean it. He does the impossible to achieve his goals, to live up to his word. Besides, what kind of Slytherin would he be if he didn't? 

"Thank you" yes, a thank you was all my lips could make out at that moment.

We stayed there. In each other's arms for at least twenty minutes. Twenty minutes that seemed like an eternity, and I liked it— being here, with him, with his arms twisted around me giving me warmth and comfort when I needed it the most. The soothing silence of the emerald room surrounded our bodies like a bedsheet, giving the pair of us solace and calm. 

"Come on, let's get you to bed" he stood on his feet and helped me get up. 

He snaked his arm around my waist and guided me to the stairs that led to our rooms. On our way there, I took the pleasure of staring at him again trying to figure out where all this softness and kindness suddenly came from. Yes, he had opened up to me about certain stuff in the last couple of months, but he had never being this kind or called me his 'best friend'

His piercing sapphire eyes bore into mine, and for once in a long time I could say with certainty that his eyes no longer radiated their usual iciness, but warmth. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He sounded amused of my short trance. 

"I don't want to ruin the moment, but I must ask— Why are you being so nice to me?" It took all on me to not break eye contact because as warm as his gaze was, it was still very intimidating.

"I'm nice to people I care about, Amelia" yup, the air was being sucked out of my lungs. Yup, right then and there again. 

I huffed trying to keep my cool "You care about me?" 

"Unless you want me to be a dick again or course? Believe me, that's no—"

"Okay okay! I'll stop pushing it" I laughed as I raised my hands in defeat.

We got to my room and went inside. The coziness of it welcomed the both us. I laid on my bed and slid under the covers before lighting the peppermint candle on my nightstand. Draco soon joined me under the covers. I hadn't asked for him to stay, but I was grateful he did. 

* Draco's POV *

I got into bed with her and brought her closer to me. It seemed like an infinity when we last were this close, and I was enjoying it. Every second that passed made my heart beat faster. The speed made me nervous, in fact I didn't like it. Not one bit. I've never felt nervousness nor has my heart been on a fucking race before, especially not around some girl. 

Oh, but she wasn't some girl, was she? Not only did she have me wrapped around her finger, not only did she have me so whipped that I would worship the ground she walked on. She had this strange control of me... was I under the Impirius curse? Maybe. After all, Amelia Morningstar was a force to be reckoned with. Now more than ever— after what she told me about her vision. This woman was such a mystery, a riddle, that I've been trying to figure out since the day I laid eyes on her. 

Have I told you about that day? No, I haven't. And I haven't told you about how I've felt about her for the last five years either. I've never spoken about it out loud because well, why the fuck would I? I can't trust anyone around me. Yes, that includes even my closest friends. Throughout the years I've managed to build walls around me. Walls that have performed as shields. Shields that have protected me from my father's constant speeches about me not living up to his expectations. It was funny actually, the fact that till this day I've been trying my best to live up to his high fucking standards. It was utterly hilarious that although he was the reason of my insecurities and many of my demons, he was also the person I looked up to. 

Lucius Malfoy, the man who would do anything to get what he wanted. Yeah... a true Slytherin, isn't he? Cunning. Lucius Malfoy, the man that had raised me to be a spitting image of him, not only look-wise, but also— how do I put it into words? It was like he was trying to live his life through me. Like the only reason he has impregnated my mother and raised me was to live a second life. To achieve what he couldn't when he was younger. And still, it didn't seem to be enough for him. I guess you could say I had no life or at least no control over it. No choice. 

Lucius Malfoy has always been a cold man, even to his own family. Only flaunting my mother and I like a trophy in front of his so called friends. He boasted about our perfect life. The life any wizard desired to have. A life full of wealth, a clean bloodline, success, power— oh yes. Power. Power was the thing Lucius Malfoy loved the most. The thing he desired more than anything and anyone. The thing he wouldn't let slip out of his hands. Power over people and pretty much anything, is all Lucius Malfoy wanted.

Although Lucius Malfoy was an aristocratic son of a bitch who didn't give two shits about his family, he had managed to teach me something. And that something was to not be weak. 

And maybe that's why I was feeling threatened, extremely threatened, of letting my guard down around Amelia Morningstar. The girl who had managed to hit a weak spot that I didn't know I had. Those weeks we ignored each other I had tried bring myself to loathe her. I would look at the back of her head and mentally throw daggers at her, cursing her for making me feel this way. 

But I also cursed myself. After all, it was partially my fault. I had always felt attraction towards her, but I was weak and I let her in. Knowing damn well that as soon as I tasted her lips— oh, those plump pink lips of hers that I've fantasized about for so many years— I would become addicted. I had allowed myself to fall into a trap. A trap that I learned that was filled with the sweetest typed of torture. That torture was her lips, her body and the unholy sounds that came out of her mouth. A trap so tempting that my mouth couldn't stop itself from tasting, biting, licking, sucking every inch and corner of it. My hands roamed this new territory trying to get used to it because I knew that I would be trapped for a long long long time, for eternity. A trap that I was so willing to be imprisoned in. I would gladly stay the rest of my days there.

But Merlin, I hated feeling this vulnerable, this weak around her. It felt so wrong. So so wrong. If my father knew he would probably hex me into oblivion and get rid of this weakness. Yet, a part of me, a very tiny part of my being, guarded this weakness that spread warmth around my body and soul like a treasure. I know I have to make up my mind soon, and figure out what to do about it. I had to figure out we there I should keep it or simply throw it away.

Yes, the mind of Draco Malfoy is a mess. A messy labyrinth. A labyrinth that many people have gotten lost into, and they weren't even halfway— Merlin, not even an inch in until they evaporated into thin air, but somehow, the raven haired witch laying between my arms tonight had managed to make some progress. She had thrown herself into a dark labyrinth only with the shiny halo that sat beautifully on top of her head to guide her and somehow she was now more than halfway in. 

I could've stopped her, of course, I could've. But the treasure that was guarded inside of me let her take advantage. It didn't hold her back. It set her wings free and let her fly into the tormented labyrinth that was my existence. 

The walls that I had build throughout these years seemed to be weak, as if they had no base to support them. They were nothing to Amelia Morningstar, all she had to do was look at them, or smile, or just exist. 

——————————

I have to say that I'm quite proud of this chapter. This is probably the longest Draco POV I've written in this story so far and I liked it a lot 😭 let me know what you think in the comments and don't forget to vote!!!


	19. Chapter 19

It was finally December 21st. The day we got to leave Hogwarts for the holidays. Merlin knows I deserve a rest after all I've been through these past three months. I was midway packing my trunk with stuff I probably wouldn't wear or use, but who cares? You never know if it'll be needed.

"You haven't packed yet?" My blonde friend was leaning against the door frame watching me, a frown sat between his brows.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Having a tea party with my clothes?" I scoffed at his comment. "I am packing"

"No shit" he sneered, the sound of his black boots clicked the floors beneath us telling me he was stepping closer. "Should've done that at least last night"

"You know me, I have to feel the anxiety kick in to make me want to do stuff" I clicked my tongue as I added my copies of Flowers in the attic in my bag. You know, to read them for the hundredth time just in case anything between my parents and I goes south and I feel the need to lock myself in my room for a couple of days.

"You're the biggest procrastinator I know, Morningstar" his body plopped on my bed right next to my trunk. His long fingers played with a piece of burgundy lace panties as the left corner of his mouth slowly turned into a smirk. "Lace, huh?" He shot his brows up in amusement "You never really wear these, what's wrong with your cotton ones, finally ran out?" 

I narrowed my eyes at him, my cheeks got warmer by his cheeky comment. "Really witty" I mimicked his tone. "I only wear those for special occasions, Malfoy" I continued folding the last couple of shirts "And for your information— not that it's any of your concern of course— my cotton underwear it's intact and still in stock" I snatched the lace panties from his hand and threw inside the trunk.

"I vividly recall you wore lace a fair number of times when we were together" a low growl came out out his mouth unintentionally, as though he was indeed vividly remembering.

"I'm a bit of a pleaser, Malfoy, don't you vividly recall that?" I chuckled, my gaze briefly met his, but it averted back to my trunk. 

"Yeah, I remember that" his eyes still on me. "Vividly" he added.

I felt my core tingle at his words. What the fuck was he playing at?

"Why don't you use magic to pack?" He asked fidgeting his wand between his fingers.

My eyes landed on his hands admiring his long fingers. Those fingers that would bring me to my knees when they were inside of me. Those fingers that made my mind wander whenever they grazed my skin, no matter if the touch was feather light or it was a tight grip. Those fingers that were clothed by silver rings— to be specific, the Malfoy family ring and a snake ring, which obviously represented his house pride. 

I shook my head snapping myself out of my daydream "My mom and I used to do packing ourselves back home. We would see it as bonding time" I muttered "I guess she made it fun to do" 

"Your mummy isn't here, though" he said teasingly.  
"You should use magic, makes the job done. Thought you might've considered it before since you're so fucking lazy" he added.

"Since when do I take orders from you?" I immediately regretted saying those words when I saw his eyes turn a deeper shade of blue. 

Oh, this game of cat and mice was fun for him. He really enjoyed it.

"Oh, I don't know about now, but you did use to take orders from me not so long ago, Amelia" my name dropped like honey when it came out of his lips. "Besides, didn't you just say you're a bit of a pleaser?" 

"Like you said, that's in the past" I smirked back at him not braking eye contact. "And I hand pick the people I give any kind of pleasure" suddenly the atmosphere in the room got very heave, packed with sexual tension.

He licked his lips as he stared at me. He stared at me as if I was a prey and he was a predator. His eyes waited— waited for me to make a move so he could run after me, devour me and shred me to pieces, in this case, shred my clothes to pieces and devour me.

I cleared my throat and finally looked away from him. "Alright, I'm done here. I'll go look for the rest, please take my trunk down to the common room it's quite heavy" I dreaded for the door without waiting for a response, but my feet paused their steps at halt when he opened his mouth once again. 

"You might be a pleaser, but I'm not one, Amelia" his words sent shivers down my spine. 

I turned to face him, his smirk sat nicely on his lips per usual, his left brow slightly lifted. He was now sitting at the edge of my bed with his arms crossed over his chest "From what I remember, Draco," I took some steps forward "you are very much a pleaser" I was now standing two steps away from him "Or at least you were when you were on your knees-" I leaned getting rid of the space between our bodies every second "with your head buried between my thighs" my lips purposely grazed his ear lobe.

"and it wasn't a question, Draco, it was an order" The words rolled out of my tongue with a velvety tone. I retreated from my spot and looked at him, his gorgeous blue eyes filled with lust and longing. I smiled victoriously even though I didn't know where this confidence came from, although I wasn't complaining. 

"We'll be waiting downstairs, don't be long" I shot him a wink before closing the door leaving a very flustered Draco behind it.

I waited a few seconds before leaving and it glad I waited because I heard him curse under his breath.   
I made my way down the stairs and saw Adrien, Blaise and Anne gathered around in the black leather couch with their trunks laying by their feet.

"Ugh, finally!"Anne rolled her eyes and approached me "We're gonna be late because of your lazy ass"

"Shut up, we won't be late. We still have twenty minutes before we leave" Adrien barged in defending me. That's my boy.

"When are the three badgers coming, Ames?" Blaise asked stretching his long legs. 

"Stop calling them that, one of the 'badgers' happens to be my sister and the other two are my friends" I called him out "Would you like to be called a snake, Zabini?"

He chuckled "If that means I get to slither in Anne's pants then sure—"

Anne elbowed him and then smacked the back of his head "Gross, Zabini!" 

We all laughed at their little scene. Even though Anne hadn't said it yet, I had caught her staring at Blaise with heart eyes. I didn't know why she hadn't made a move yet, he clearly was into her— not only because he wanted to get into her pants as he mentioned— I had seen him care a lot for her for the past two years, he was great at hiding his emotions, but I would bet one hundred galleons I had caught glimpses of him looking at her with the same heart eyes whenever she was studying, eating, or just rambling. They would make a great couple.

"I'm going to get my sister, Edward and Alexys, be right back" I flashed a smiled to Anne and wiggled my brows, she looked at me with a big interrogation sign on her face.

I shook my face and left the common room. I walked through the corridors casually bumping into a few Slytherins acquaintances wishing them happy holidays back. I found Harry, Ron and Hermione and we exchanged a goodbye hug. I told them about my holiday plans quickly and apologized for not inviting them, they didn't mind since they knew who was coming. Yeah, they still weren't too fond of Draco. I didn't blame them, since the inquisitorial pigs were after D.A, but the fact that Harry and Draco still were at each other's throats as if they had a personal vendetta made me oddly annoyed, but also amused at the fact that after so many years, they still hated each other guts.

I said goodbye to them and promised to bring them something from L.A— of course, Harry and Ron being a bit modest shook their heads no— Hermione, on the other hand, took advantage of my offer and asked me to buy her a muggle book that haven't been brought to the U.K yet. And judging from her tone, she was desperate to get her hands on it. I told her I would gladly get it for her, and also told Harry and Ron that I would get them something no matter if their said no. They nodded sheepishly and hugged me one last time. 

I finally strode down near the kitchens where the Hufflepuff common room was located. I found Stepth, Edward and Alexys walking towards me with wide grind on their faces. 

"Ready to go?" I asked them and they nodded.

I took the three of them back to the Slytherin common room. I whispered 'pureblood' and it let us in. I heard Edward sneer behind when I said the password, I couldn't agree with him more. 

"Badgers in the houseee" Adrien cheered as he approached us. "And the smallest badger is here aw" he ruffled Steph's hair making her grunt. 

My eyes laid on Draco, who was now sitting next to Blaise, with his and my trunk laying on the floor. I fought the urge to smile, I held the eye contact for a few more seconds and then looked back my friends.

"We should leave now or Anne will kill me before I step foot in L.A" I joked and with that all of us we're out of the room again. 

We were now in the platform waiting for the train to arrive. I was chatting with Edward about Los Angeles, he had never been there so I was giving him little bits of information about the place. I felt Draco's eyes on me burning holes in my back, and I knew the reason he was doing this wasn't only because I had teased him earlier. He loathed seeing me close to Edward— or to any other male that wasn't him— Edward's arm was hanging loosely around my shoulders so I took the opportunity to lay my head on his shoulder just the way Draco and I had done three nights ago. I felt Edward's chin rest on my head and his fingers started drawing circles on me right arm. 

I glanced over at Draco and he had his hands curled into fists and his jaw was clenched, giving it a sharper look. Good, I thought. I was glad he was jealous. I had to bare seeing him with Pansy every other day arriving late at the Great Hall or hear that loathsome pug screeching his name at night when he forgot to cast a Muffliato.

The sound of the train brought me back to reality. Edward and I got up and made our way in, some spots in the Slytherin area would be clear due to  
Some students staying at Hogwarts so there would be enough space for the lot of us to sit. 

We were seating in together cracking jokes and talking about what we would like to do in L.A. Draco was a few seats away sitting with none other than Pugface Parkinson. She had her arms around him, whispering something on his ear. He smirked and kissed her, she kissed back without hesitation. Pathetic. His eyes met mine as he kissed her lips. I couldn't help but feel the jealousy inside of me pile up with each second that passed. I felt envious that the lips he was kissing weren't mine. I adverted my gaze from them and looked at Adrien, who was smirking at me. 

"What?" I asked harshly.

"You know, the last time we were on this train we had a lot of fun in the bathroom" the tone of his voice was inviting. His eyes fell from mine to my lips— my lower lip to be exact, which was caught between my teeth. 

"Is that an invitation?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

His olive eyes had shades of pleasure now, making them look exquisitely good to stare at. "It can be an invitation if you want it to be" 

My eyes left his and I turned to my friends "Guys, Adrien and I will pay a visit to the Weasley twins, we won't be long" they nodded and continued with their conversation. Anne gave me a wink making me roll me eyes, of course she wasn't oblivious of what we were about to do. 

I stood up and led the way, purposely passing by Draco and Parkinson, whose making out session had already ended. I felt Draco's eyes on me and I couldn't help but smile with pure satisfaction. If he wanted to play then we would play, no matter how dirty it got. 

I opened the bathroom door and as soon as we stepped in, I was pushed up against the door. Adrien crashed his lips into mine, catching me off guard.   
His hands desperately roamed my body, starting from my neck making their way down to my breasts, squeezing them with his big bony fingers. 

"Take your top off" he demanded. He broke the kiss giving me enough space to get rid of my top, leaving me with my white bra on. "Take that off too, you won't be needing it"

My hands unclasped my bra, my breasts bounced a little at the lack of support that's as once holding them. Adrien's eyes fell from my lips to my breasts. He brought his hands around my waist pulling me closer to him and kissed me just as roughly as he did before. His hands found their way to the mounts in my chest and squeezed them making me moan in his mouth.

He lifted me up and made me sit on the sink now making me almost the same height as him. He left wet kisses on my cheeks, jaw and neck. He focused on my sweet spot which was right below my ear sucking it hard enough to leave a mark. His mouth soon were on my breasts, sucking them, his tongue swirling around the aroused bug. 

"Fuck, Adrien" I whimpered, I ran my fingers through his chocolate hair and pulled it when he caught my nipple between his teeth.

I could feel myself get wet and I needed him right now. As much as I wanted him to take his time, I need to fuck me senseless right now.

"Adrien, I—" I was shut up by the movement of his fingers pushing my panties to the side. His middle finger ran along my slit to the fountain of my wetness.

"So wet" he growled. 

I was about to say something but he entered his finger in my wet pussy, going in and out at a fast rate making me moan. I arched my back as he entered another finger and pumped the two digits hard in my core, this time he took advantage of my position and sucked my left nipple while his other hand played with the one in on the right. 

I shut my eyes, my mouth gaped emitting lustful moans and whimpers. I remembered that we hadn't cast a Muffliato, I secretly casted it even though I knew it wouldn't work since I hadn't practiced wandless magic. I shook off the thought and bit my lip immediately muffling my moans. 

His thumb did circle motions on my clit and that was enough to send me over the edge and cum on his fingers. 

He got on his knees and gripped my thighs making me come closer to his face that was now low. 

"I'll never get tired of eating you out" and with that he dove right into the pool between my thighs. His tongue ran up and down my pussy, his tongue darted in and out of it making my legs tremble. It felt so fucking good when he did that, the warmth and wetness of his tongue meeting mine was something I couldn't put into words.

"You taste so-" he sucked the bundle of nerves making me yell before I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. "Fucking good, Amelia" he sucked the same spot again.

"Adrien, I—" I took a deep and shaky breath "I'm gonna—"

His tongue kept fucking me right there and then, waves of pleasure were sent to my core and eventually, they found their escape. 

Adrien looked up, my hooded eyes looked back at him begging him to fuck me, and he somehow understood what I was trying to say because he got up again and slid down his jeans and briefs at the same time, his hardened length sprung out of the dark material and hit his stomach. 

He positioned himself between my legs and teased my center by rubbing his tip against it. 

"Adrien—" the size of his length entering me was enough to make me shut up and moan instead. "Yes. Just. Like. That" I praised him as his dick found my weak spot and pounded into it repeatedly.

"You're so fucking tight, baby" his hands groped my thighs and breasts harshly, his mouth and mine were grazing one another with every thrust. 

He pulled out and forced me to get off the sink, I looked at him with a frown on my face. "Turn around and bend over" 

I smiled devilishly at him and obliged his demands. I bent over the sink, I felt his hands grip my waist and with one swift motion he was inside of me again, fucking my pussy with the same pace as before. 

I could feel my juices dripping down my thighs, more and more coming out after every other thrust.   
I moaned Adrien's name loudly when he hit my favorite spot again before covering my mouth again.

"Keep quiet, baby, you don't want people to hear us" his hand slid down to my ass and gave it a squeeze making me feel more pleasure. I nodded forcing my moans to be less loud. "Good girl"

My pussy throbbed at the pet name "Adrien, I'm gonna— I'm gonna cum" 

"Then cum" his breaths were heavy, so heavy you would think he had ran a marathon, but no, he had his cock buried inside of me. Same difference, right?

I didn't need to be told twice to let the knot in my stomach untie itself and let the waves of lust find their way out and reach Adrien's cock. 

My head tilted back and I sealed my eyes shut waiting for the shock of pleasure to dissolve in my veins. Adrien's thrusts became sloppy given that I came all over him. He was close, I knew because I felt him twitch inside of me. 

His thrusts were harder than ever trying to reach his high, but I couldn't find it in me to go through another round so I just but my lip trying to control myself and the knot that was starting to form in my stomach again.

"Fuck, Amelia-" he grunted before collapsing over me, his head rested on the crook of my neck, his lips left wet sloppy kisses on my wet skin. 

"That was so good" I brought my hands to the sides of his face and made him look at me. "I like it when you're rough" I slid my thumb over his cheek.

He came closer and kissed me, it was soft and short given that he hadn't caught his breath quite yet. 

He casted a cleansing spell on both of us we put out clothes back on. I opened the door and found Anne with her arms crossed standing against the wall in front of us.

"What the fuck took you both so long, huh?" She smirked. "Good thing you used Muffliato, last time you scarred the children passing by!" 

Adrien and I shared a confused look. "Anne, we didn't cast the spell" I said.

"Yeah right, I've been standing here for the past ten minutes waiting for you to finishing doing the nasty so I can pee, there was no sound coming out of that bathroom" she pushed past us and locked herself in the bathroom "thanks for using a cleansing spell, last time you did not!" She yelled from the other side of the door.

"Did you cast-" I cut off Adrien by taking his hand and dragging him back to the corridor.

"I didn't cast it I- I just-" I paused trying to find an explanation "I just thought of the spell because we forgot to cast it, I didn't even flick my wand or even move my hands at all. I looked at the door for what? A second? And thought of the spell but I didn't think it would actually work?!" I raised my voice earning the attention from my fellow Slytherins. 

"I didn't know you could do wandless magic, better yet nonverbal magic" Adrien said awfully cheerful. 

"I didn't know either I-" I sighed "I guess I'll have to ask mom and dad about it. Don't tell anyone"

He frowned "what? Why?"

I rolled my eyes and gave him a stern look "what are you gonna tell them? Look guys! Me and Amelia had rough sex in the bathroom and she used nonverbal magic so no one could hear us! Isn't it fascinating?!" I mimicked his voice keeping my tone low enough for only the both of us to hear.

Adrien laughed at me completely ignoring the deathly glare I was giving him "alright, alright, let's just go. I won't tell anyone" he put his arm around me shoulders and we made out way back to our seats. 

Pansy was now seating by herself, passed out on her seat while Draco was talking to Blaise.

"Grew tired of Parkinson I see" I chuckled as I sat in front of him.

He looked at Adrien's arm, which was still wrapped around my shoulders. His blue eyes then moves to my neck in search of any red marks, but Adrien had been smart enough to only leave some right below my ear where my hair would serve as a curtain shielding them from anyone's eyes. 

"You're feeling rather cosy today I see" he raised his brows. His eyes shooting daggers at me.

"Yeah, and what about it?" I raised my brows back at him while smirking.

He looked away clearly annoyed by my attitude. I didn't know what got into me today, but I just woke up and felt like teasing the leaving shit out of Draco Malfoy. And I was very pleased that it was working.

After two hours we finally arrived to the station. Draco gave me back my trunk— no, more like he threw my trunk to the floor and said 'there you go' — we hopped off the train and we were greeted by my parents. I couldn't help but feel my heart sink when I saw them, I had to ask so many questions. Questions that might ruin our little holiday. A holiday that Merlin knows I needed, more than ever.

I gave them a warm smile and and hugged them both tightly. I was kind of mad at them, yes, of course I was, but this wasn't the time to throw a tantrum. 

We used a port key to get to L.A. We were greeted by the scorching sun and bright blue sky. The sound of waves and the breeze made my muscles relaxed. I took a deep breath inhaling the salty air that surrounded us, I closed my eyes and wished that I could feel this was for the rest of my life. The tranquility and soothing feeling that I had at that moment made me forget all my worries. Mande me feel stress free. Free.

"Oi, Amelia!" Blaise shouted "Stop daydreaming and lets go inside, we need to unpack" 

I nodded and kneeled down to grab the handle of my trunk, but his pale hand adorned with silver rings beat me to it. I looked at him and he tilted his head gesturing for me to go inside.

I gave him a small smile and made my way inside the beach house. A feeling of nostalgia washed through me as soon as I stepped in. My family and I had shared so many happy memories in this place. When times were easier. Much easier. 

"Amelia" I heard my father's voice call me. I turned around to see him and my mother standing together by his studio door. "A word?"

I nodded and made my way to them before a hand gripped my elbow halfway there. 

"Are you gonna talk to them about it now?" Draco whispered and I nodded, his thumb caressed my arm as though he was telling me that it would be okay. "Alright go"

I turned on my heel and entered my dad's studio. My mom and dad were seating on the brow couch on the right, he gestured for me to seat between them, but I shook my head and stood in front of them.

We stood like that for a few minutes. In deafening silence. I bit my nails as I felt my anxiety spread all over me, making me imagine the worst scenarios of how this could end. 

"Darling, please let us know if—" my father bang speaking, but I cut him off.

"Whatever it is that you both are hiding from me I want to know the answers now. I'm not asking you, I'm demanding for you to finally tell me the truth about whatever the fuck is going with me and around me-" I was cut off by my father this time.

"Amelia, calm down-"

"YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" I yelled, I could already feel the tears building up behind my eyes. "YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME THAT. I'VE BEEN PUT THROUGH HELL, DAD! I HAVE NEVER FELT MORE EXHAUSTED AND LOST IN MY WHOLE LIFE, HOW DO YOU— Hope do you expect me to feel?" My knees gave in and I dropped to the floor, hot salty rivers streamed down my face.

"Lucifer, we need to tell her. It's time" my mom pleaded as she stroke my dad's arm.

"I have to talk to-"

"To Severus? Save your words because he's going to tell you to tell me what I want to know, even he knows it's time for you to tell me what I want to know, what I need to know" I looked up at them through my wet eyelashes, they had a startled look on their faces.

"You had a vision about it" My father said. 

I nodded. "Please, dad" I pleaded. "Please tell me what's going on with me because at this point I don't even know who I am"

My parent shared a worried look, but my mom nodded slowly letting him know it was okay. He took a deep breath and rubbed his temples with his hands.

"Alright. I'll tell you, but don't interrupt me. Leave the questions for the end" he sighed in defeat. "Since the day you were born you've been able to use magic, Amelia. It's something very rare to see, most wizards and witches start using magic at the age of seven or eight, but you, my darling, used magic since you were born. You had just come out of the womb, the doctor was holding you in his arms and the lights of the room went out because you weren't used to it just yet. When you were in your mother's arms, she couldn't stop crying when she looked at you. Our beautiful girl was here, safe and healthy... but you were tired of your mother's cries and her sobbing stopped" he chuckled and shook his head remembering the scene "you sealed her lips, darling, and then you drifted to sleep. I was surprised and amused at the same time I have to admit, you should've seen your mother's face—" my mom jabbed him in his rips, but chuckled nonetheless. "That was the first time you used magic, Amelia. I couldn't believe my eyes. I had never heard of someone using magic at such a young age so I brought you to an old friend of mine... Dumbledore" he sighed "He told me that you possessed a very strong kind of magic, very powerful. He said he felt both dark and light radiating from you, and that we had to keep you safe because at that time" he took a sip from an alcoholic beverage that he had conjured. 

"That wasn't a very good time for the wizarding world. Voldemort was stronger than ever, seeking power, recruiting powerful people. And given that you were a baby, Amelia, I couldn't help but imagine what he might've done to you if he found out the power that laid within you. Dumbledore advised us to keep a low profile since someone who I once loved and was my family was associated with the dark side" he stared at the wall behind me, his eyes turned darker than they already were, his jaw was so clenched I could've sworn his teeth would break at any second. Who was he talking about? 

He opened his mouth and answered the question in my head. "My brother dearest... Mikael Morningstar" he took another sip "He turned to the dark side when he was seventeen. He agreed with every single thing that noseless bastard said" he let out a dry laugh. "It was like he found a new home and comfort on the dark side, he found solace in the dark. He found happiness on seeing people die, no matter how young they were. He got off to seeing people beg for their lives, he loved torturing them. He tortured them until they went mad. The state they would leave them in was... heart wrenching. He felt no remorse for anyone. He did whatever Voldemort asked him to, he was one of his most loyal death eaters, you know? He didn't mind getting his hands dirty" his eyes filled with tears, although I couldn't tell if they were from anger or sadness. 

"My parents tried to knock some sense into him, my father, he was very hard on Michael when he found out he was sickly obsessed about blood purity. He let people around him have an influence on him, he had befriended the Lestranges, the Blacks, and the Malfoys..." my heart skipped a bit when Draco's last name came out of my father's lips. "none of them were good influences. My parents were so disappointed on Mikael when they found out, they even pitied him. Poor Mikael surrounded by bad people" he chuckled sarcastically "I pitied him too at first, but then I realized that everyone has a choice. People do have choices when it comes to picking sides or making decisions, and he made all the wrong ones" he gulped "he grew up in a good home you know? My parents never favorited me over him, they never prohibited us from associating with muggleborns, halfbloods or muggles. They were strangely different and kind given that their whole lineage has been pure. I don't know what made Mikael change, I spent many years trying to figure out why he did what he did, why he become that way, I even reached out to him before he got the dark mark, but he pushed me away. The last time I ever saw spoke to him he told me he was a disappointment that me, his little brother, was so weak and stupid. He said I was stupid, stupid because I wasn't prejudiced?" he sighed.

"The last time I saw him was the night before Harry Potter's parents were killed and Voldemort was defeated. Michael somehow discovered where your mom and I had been hiding ever since you were born. He stood right beside Voldemort when he entered the house. He stood tall and proud, his face showed no emotion when he saw me. When he saw you, in your mother's arms. Somewhere deep inside of me I still hoped there was still some good in him. That was until I saw him standing in the front door, he had done the worst kind of betrayal. I don't know how he knew about you, my parents knew, but they knew a way of avoiding being under the Imperius curse and they were also immune to Veritasetum, so I'm sure they never said a word. Knowing them, they'd have rather died before letting that slip. Anyways, he knew what would happen to you if Voldemort knew about your existence. At that point I'd have forgiven him for turning his back on our family and being a fucking psychopath, but the worst thing he ever did was bring that son of a bitch near you. He knew he would kill you, and he showed no remorse, no guilt on his face" he sobbed and my mom rubbed his back trying to comfort him as tears ran down her cheeks. "So your mother and I dueled him. We dueled him and Voldemort that night, I managed to scare him enough to make him apparate Merlin knows where, but Voldemort he was too powerful and he-"

"Father, how are you and mom still alive?" I asked with pure curiosity. "How am I still alive?"

"Us, The Morningstars, aren't recognized just for our good looks and money. People really underestimate how powerful, smart and cunning we are" he laughed dryly, his tears eyes looked into mine "ever since Dumbledore told me about your powers, I did some research. Turns out your gift is something my family carries. You're an eclipsata, according to some old family journals, the most powerful kind of witch that exists. The powers are supposed to be passed on every three generations, the first heir or the only child of the family would have said power. The last person in my family to have it was my great grandmother-"

"But that means your brother should've gotten it" I said, my heart was pounding abasing my rib cage. 

My father nodded slowly, he smiled at me with adoration "Yes, darling. Mikael should've gotten it. It's like somehow the magic that runs through your family knew what he would do in the future and skipped him and poured itself into you. As Ollivander says 'The wand chooses the wizard' it's clear that this kind of magic also makes its choices" he walked towards me and sat in front of me "and darling, I've never been so grateful with magic. I'm grateful it chose you" his thumb caressed my knuckles.

"Anyways, back to the story. Your mom and I were protected by a spell I created, exitus mali sanguine, the spell is linked to potion, it has a variety of rare herbs, they're very difficult to find, one of the ingredients is a flower, the red camellia, it only presents itself to those with pure hearts. The spell and the potion combined protects the drinker from being hit with any dark spells. The night before Mikael and Voldemort came to our house your mother, you and I drank the potion and I performed the spell for protection, I had a weird feeling that something bad was going to happen. And it did," he paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. 

"What do you mean?" My eyes darted between my mom and my dad. She got up from the couch and sat next to my dad in front of me.

"Sweetheart, that night, Voldemort tried to kill you, he used the Unforgivable curse on you, but due to our protection and the dark magic inside of you, it ricocheted back to him, it made him weak enough to fall to his knees and then he... he apparated. Something I haven't told you about me is that I can see auras, and after he apparated, I could sense another aura inside of you, Amelia" her eyes showed me nothing but kindness. 

I shut my eyes waiting for either of my parents to say what I was dreading. After a few moments my father opened his mouth and said:

"A piece of his soul lives within you, darling" 

———————————

SHIT GOT REALLLLLL AHHHHHH! What do you guys think of this chapter? 👀 let me know in the comments and don't forget to vote!

I know this is longggg but there's many important information about Amelia and her family. I hope you enjoyed the ✨ spice ✨ tho 😌


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I present to you, Mikael Morningstar.  
House: Slytherin.  
Profession: Death Eater.  
Age: 38  
Location: Azkaban.

Played by Tom Hiddleston as Loki.

Happy reading ;)   
————————————————————————

"A piece of his soul lives within you, darling"

The nine word sentence sent shivers down my spine. I stared blankly at my parents waiting for them to laugh and say 'hey! I'm only joking!' but by the look on their faces I knew they were serious.

"You're not barking?" I asked them.

They shook their heads at the same time. "No, honey, I'm afraid we're not joking" my mom mumbled.

"Darling, I know it sounds bad, but-"

"Bad?!" I laughed sarcastically "Bad would be if he had thrown a permanent stinging jinx at me, this is... for fuck's sake a piece of that man's soul is living in me! It's far from just 'bad' he's a murderer, a fucking psychopath!" 

"We're well aware, Amelia. I just want you to know that you're not alone in this-" I cut him off again.

"I know, Harry has a piece of his soul too, doesn't he?" I shook my head, my hands ran through my hair as if it would be any help to calm down my nerves. "Figured that one out, he had the same vision about Mr. Weasley" 

"Amelia, I hope you know that this does not make you a bad person. Yes, there's dark and light in you, but it's up to you what to do with it. It's your choice" he took my hand in his and caressed it. "And you, Amelia, are our daughter. I don't like boasting but I think your mom and I have done a pretty good job raising you, you're a good girl, darling. And I know that you'll put your powers to good use" He kissed my forehead and somehow that simple gesture gave me the comfort and reassurance I needed.

"Is your brother still, you know, alive?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's in Azkaban" he sighed.

"Do you think this is why your brother's the way he is? Why he didn't care if I got killed that night?" I furrowed my brows.

"What do you mean?" 

I rolled my eyes at his obliviousness "Don't you think he's I don't know? Jealous that the powerful magic that had to be inherited by him wasn't? I'm sure it hurt his ego when he knew his brother dearest's daughter was the one that got the gift" 

He stood silent for a couple of seconds "son of a bitch" he muttered softly. "Why didn't I think of that before?" 

"I'm the better Morningstar, duh" I joked making him chuckle a bit. "Different breed" I taunted and stuck my tongue out, the three of us blurred out laughing.

He sneered. "Yes, you are. But that still doesn't change the fact that he's a fucking psychopath and betrayed his family" he seethed and stood up. "Amelia, is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"Like what?" I questioned trying to think what he could possible asking of me.

"Have you had any new visions, any new abilities, anything?" His fingers played with his bottom lips, his legs started walking him around the room as he was deep in thought.

"Yes, actually, today in the train I-" I paused trying to figure out how to tell him my little story without telling him I fucked Adrien. "I was in the train and thought about a spell, I had forgotten to cast it and it just popped in my head so I casted it in my head, but I didn't know it would actually work, but it did. I didn't even do any hand movements"

"What spell did you use?" 

"I— uh, Muffliato" I tore my eyes away and bit my lower lip. 

"Muffliato? What did you need it for in the train, Amelia?" The way he said my name. Yup, he knew. "Amelia" he insisted

"What?" I felt my cheeked redden and didn't dare to look at him.

"Did Adrien— oh, god I'm gonna rip his tiny little head off and cut of his fucking di—" my mom slapped the back of his head making him shut up.

"Shut up, Lucifer! That's none of your business. It's okay as long as she's taking what necessary to keep her from getting pregnant at such a young age" my mom added.

This made me blush even more. "Can we stop discussing my sex life and go back to what's really important right now? You know, the whole I have a piece of a noseless bitch in me" I rolled my tongue against my cheek.

My father shook his head "Amelia, I'm gonna need you to master Occlumency and Legilimecy. I know it's gonna be hard, but it's for your own sake, darling. You powers are only starting to show up, and believe me, there will be many people giving you attention for it, attention that you won't want, especially from those kind of people. Promise me you'll master both of them, Amelia. I want you safe" I nodded and he continued talking. "I'm going to give you the journals I found, I'll give you some journals of mine as well. You'll find information I've gathered about your powers and you'll also learn the spells and potions I've created. You can start now, if you'd like. I was planning to give you these— well, I was planning on talking to you about this before you left for Hogwarts again, but your mom perceived your aura when she saw you" he shot my mom a small smile and she returned it. 

"It's okay, dad. I'll do whatever you want me to. I can't help but feel utterly terrified of what lives within my whole beings, but I'll try my best to control it" I said softly, still trying to process the information I was given in the last thirty minutes. "Dad, if you knew that spell against dark magic, why didn't you tell someone else? It might've helped others, you know?" 

"When I made that spell and the potion, I used it on myself first to make sure it worked. I made your mom use an unforgivable curse on me to make sure it worked—"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I screamed in disbelief. "You could've- you could've died!"

He chuckled softly "Darling, there isn't anything I wouldn't do to save you. I would gladly put myself in the line to keep you safe from any harm" he added. "And that's not only me, but also your mother" they joined hands together and brought me into a hug.

"You have no idea how much we love you, Amelia. Words aren't enough to express the amount of love we have for you and your sister" she kissed the top of my head and dad ruffled my hair.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I had just begun to test my invention. Besides, Amelia, creating such spells and potions has its cons, some of them must remain secret. You never know who will end up using it, they can be used against you" he explained as he pulled away a from our embrace.

"Does anyone know? I asked.

"No, Amelia. Nobody does. And what I've just told you mustn't get out of this room. Your sister can't know, nobody can know, Amelia. Not yet" he pleaded.

"Okay, dad. I promise" I nodded. "You're an awful story teller by the way" we laughed.

"I'm a potioneer, my love, not a story teller" he winked at me and walked to the little bookshelf that stood in the left sight of the room. He chanted something I couldn't hear and the books on the shelf parted in the middle, showing a small squared hole. Dad muttered something else and put his hand on the hole drawing a total of six journals out of it. 

He walked back to me and handed me the journals. I grazed the one of the covers with my index finger getting rid of the light coat of dust beneath it. "Take out your wand and say 'Stellae revelare'" 

I did as he said and casted the spell over the journal, as soon as the words were out my mouth, words appeared in the cover of each one of them. "What does it mean?" 

"It's a little password, it means reveal the stars" he smiled.

"This revealing spell remind me of that one map Harry carries around" I chuckled.

"What map?" 

"It's a yellowish parchment, it's a map of Hogwarts. He can see people walking around the castle. King of a creepy if you ask me, but-"

"The Marauders map" he laughed softly. "I'm guessing Padfoot gave it to him, huh?" 

"Who's Padfoot?" I frowned at the nickname.

"Padfoot is Sirius' nickname because well- he's a dog. He's one of the four Marauders. I created the map to help them with their mischievous activities"

"Mischief managed" I said softly.

"Yeah, mischief managed" he closed his eyes for a bit as if memories flashed through his mind. "It's also enchanted so it insults their nemesis... back in that time, it was Severus. I'm not proud of it actually. I actually liked Severus, but well I'm not proud of many things I did when I was younger, although that's no excuse" there were hints of guilt on his voice.

"Are these books also enchanted like the map is?" I raised my brows. 

"Yes, darling, your father has made sure that only the three of us and people you allow to see the journals and their information can see it" my mom kissed my dad's cheek making his shoulders shrug.

"Darling, if anything comes up with your gift please let us know so we can help you, we'll help with anything we, Amelia. I'll make sure to teach you anything to protect yourself" 

"I want you to teach me how to make my own spells and potions. I'll try to go through these as much as I can for the next two weeks" I hugged the journals close to my chest.

"Alright then, darling, that's all you needed to know. I'm sorry we've been keeping it a secret for so long, we were just... scared" my mom brought her hand to my cheeks and caressed it.

"Amelia, one last thing. The fact that there's a piece of him inside of you means that he'll try to get into your mind and make you feel or see things to get you to go to him. I'm sure that he knows by now of his missing piece. So please, listen to all the advice that I'm giving you. If you master Occlumency, you'll block him out even if that piece of his soul is inside of you" he gripped my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Dad, you've never liked the Malfoys yet you've invited them to out parties before and you seem to have no problem with me being friends with Draco... why?" 

"They say keep your enemies close, don't they? By enemies I mean Lucius. I don't trust that man one bit. Narcissa she— she's okay. She's a nice woman believe it or not. Not many people think she is since she's married to a death eater therefore her allegiance lies with the dark lord, but I'm sure she only does because of the marriage" he paused to think about his next words carefully "As for Draco, I'm more than sure Lucius had passed on his beliefs to him, but like I said before, everyone had a choice, Amelia. He might've been raised by Lucius Malfoy, but he was also raised by Narcissa, and I'm sure that there's some of her in that boy. All I hope is that he makes the right choice" he explained. 

I had never really seen it that way. About people having a choice despite of how they were raised. I mean, yes, their childhood and upbringing has a lot to do with making choices, but the person has the last word. And they'll make the right choice if they're smart enough to see a situation from all points of view. And I just wish that Draco Malfoy is one of those people. 

"Want to be Anne and Steph had their earns glued to the door?" I asked cheerfully.

"There's a spell in the room so no one can hear us, darling" he chuckled.

"As if that mean something to them" I walked to the door and yanked it open, revealing a very startled Anne and Steph as suspected. I turned to my dad and smiled widely "You owe me fifty galleons"

"No, I do not!" He raised his voice. I narrowed my eyes at him "Alright alright, darling, you know we're rich fifty galleons is nothing" he grinned with pride.

I showed my friends their bedrooms, there were plenty of them for each one of them but everyone decided to share rooms except for me and Draco. Steph shared her room with Alexys, Edward with Adrien since they've been getting a lot better lately, Blaise shared a room with Anne... Merlin knows how that'll end up.

If there was something Draco and I shared in common was that we liked our privacy. He never really liked getting people to his room unless it's for a quick fuck or something. I was the exception, of course, since we're besties now, according to him. His words not mine. I, on the other hand, didn't mind having people on my room, I liked the company, but if I had the chance to be alone and not share a bed with anyone I liked my to have my privacy. 

I entered my room and it was exactly how I left it last time we were here— well, how my mom left it because lord knows I don't even fold my covers.   
I loved this room, most of it— of not all, was pure white. My bed looked incredibly tempting, the mattress was way more comfortable than me bed at Hogwarts, I knew I'd fall a sleep as soon as I laid on it. 

I put my trunk on my bed and opened it. I began putting my stuff away. The scent of expensive cologne and peppermint washed my room followed by some steps on the wooden floor.

"How did it go?" Draco asked as he walked towards me.

"It went well" I sighed "better than I thought actually... have you unpacked yet?"

He gave me an amused look "don't change the subject, what did they say?"

I hesitated on wether I should tell him or not. My father was clear— crystal clear actually, he told me I shouldn't say anything. I really wanted to tell Draco. We've confided on each other for the last month and I felt guilty not telling him this, but it was still a touchy subject— one that I was still learning about so I decided it wasn't the time.

"I'll tell you eventually, Draco. I'm sorry, but I can't say much. All you need to know is that I'll be okay" I gave him a small smile hoping he wouldn't snap at me. 

He rolled his eyes but nodded slowly "Alright, as long as you're not in danger... I guess that's fine" 

I cleared my throat ready to change the subject "So" I started "Want to go with me to a bookshop?" I raised my brow waiting for his response. I knew he loved books, even more than I did. Probably more than Hermione, but I wasn't sure if he'd have liked to come to a muggle bookshop.

"Why didn't your dad take us to the wizarding side of this place? It's infested with muggles!" He spat with disgust.

"Because, my dear friend, this is supposed to be a vacation from the our world, so stop moping and come with me, will you?" 

He sunk on the bed and grunted "I bet those books aren't even that good" 

"You liked Flowers in the attic, you wouldn't stop raving about it for day and—"

"Oh, shut up, that was one series. I bet the rest suck" he huffed. His eyes landed on me "Why don't you go with Adrien or Edward, I'm sure they'll be more than happy to—"

"For fuck's sake Draco! Would you stop with your nonsense? You're being stupid" I raised my voice and threw one of my books at him. I was really getting tired of his jealou- was it even jealousy? I don't know, but he was being a git.

"What? It's not like you and Adrien didn't fuck on the train! Go and ask him to take you to that ugly muggle bookshop" His eyes were filled with rage, I wasn't surprised that he threw that in my face.

I laughed dryly and shook my head "Whatever, you can stay here and be miserable if that's what you want" "You know, thanks for the idea, we might go for round two" I grabbed my purse and when I was about to storm out of the room Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me back causing our faces to be awfully close.

His eyes were fixated on my mine and then on my lips "Don't you fucking dare" his voice was full of rage and so were his eyes— I could tell because whenever he was angry the blue in his eyes would somehow become a darker shade, giving them a breathtaking steel color. 

"Why shouldn't I? I'm single and I'm no one's to lose so what should hold me back, Draco? Besides, I'm a sixteen year old girl I have needs" I patted his cheek softly and pulled away from his grip. 

"Is that so?" He smirked. "Now now, Amelia, you could've just told me you were needy, I'd have loved—" I cut him off again.

I grunted "Dear Merlin, shut up! You and I can't do that stuff anymore"

"Oh, but you and Adrien can?" He growled.

"What Adrien and I have it's different"

"Oh really? What's different? His dick size and the fact that he can't satisfy you as much as I can?"

My jaw dropped at his statement, not only because he said it as if it was nothing, but because he was right in a way...

"For your information— not that it's any of your business, Adrien's dick size is just fine-"

"Just fine? Damn, and he's the one taking care of your needs?" He smirked smugly. God, I hated him.

"You're unbelievable" I forced a chuckle and turned on my heel ready to leave my room. 

"What's the difference then? Because I know he's not better than me and-"

I turned to face him again and pushed him as hard as I could having had enough of his shit "HE DOESN'T PULL SHIT LIKE THIS WITH ME!" I yelled at him causing him to back down a few steps away from me "God, Draco, you get so angry every time you see me with a guy wether or not they flirt with me. Do I have to remind you that it was you who fucked up?! Fuck, I don't even know why you act this way with me, I am not yours!" 

"No need to remind me" his eyes flashed with regret and guilt, but that didn't make me any less angry with him. "You're right"

"What part?" 

"Everything" he paused and his eyes landed on me again "And you're certainly not mine" 

'You're not mine' my chest ached when he said that. He was right thought... I certainly wasn't his. And he wasn't mine.

I nodded. I didn't want to fight with him, especially not now, but it was impossible not to when he acted this way. I sighed and walked towards him and extended my hand causing him to give me a weird look "I don't want to fight, alright? Just come with me... please?" I pouted and made puppy eyes trying to convince him to come with me.

His eyes lingered on my face for a moment, his brows knitted as though he was waiting for me to burst out laughing after my statement. It was unlike me to not bicker with him, but when you're friends with someone as stubborn and hardheaded as Draco Malfoy, you soon realize that being the bigger person is the best option you have. He rolled his eyes but grabbed my hand nonetheless and jumped out of the bed. 

"Fine, Morningstar. Let's go" 

We ended up going to the bookshop with Adrien and Edward, I wiggled my brows at Draco when they tagged along, he scoffed and shook his head, but I could tell he was trying to hide the smile that threatened to appear in the corners of his lips. 

We went to the shop my dad used to take me to when I was younger. I hadn't been there for nearly four years, I was glad the store hadn't changed so much or else it would've been difficult to spot it.  
When we entered, the smell of old and new books filled my nostrils, I smiled to myself when I saw the worn out coffee leather couches sitting in the same areas I had last seen them.

I looked over at Draco and he had a faint smile on his lips. "Not too bad for an ugly muggle bookshop, is it?" I raised my brows.

He rolled his eyes "I'll be the judge of that" his legs wandered around the store, he was checking out some of the old books that were in stock. 

I turned on my heel and went on to search Hermione's book 'Alias Grace' by Margaret Atwood. I quickly spotted it as it was sitting perfectly in display on my left. I grabbed one and read the first few pages. It sounded interesting, not gonna lie, but I wanted to get another kind of book this time. 

I made my way to the 'restricted' or as muggles called it 'nsfw' I chuckled at how different the word 'restricted' was used in Hogwarts and here. My fingers grazed over the books as my eyes scan through the titles. One of them catch my eye and makes me stop on my tracks 'Women On Top' I hummed to myself. Interesting... I ran through a few pages as I remembered all the times I've had sex with Draco. He never let me get on top, no matter how many times I practically begged him to. He loved being in control, every sense of the word, if you know what I mean. 

"My my, Amelia, still coming to our little heaven I see" the familiar voice went through my ears straight to my brain triggering an alarm.

I turned around to face him.

"Damon"

——————-

Hehe sorry for the cliffhanger 😗  
Sorry it took me longer than usual to update but I'm currently traveling, hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Make sure to vote and comment I love reading your reactions and opinions 💚

P.S: I'll introduce Damon in the next chapter, along with some background story.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I present to you, Damon Hendrix.  
Age: 16  
School: Ilvermorny (in my story this school is located in Los Angeles)  
House: Thunderbird (equivalent of Slytherin)  
— Played by Benjamin Wadsworth 

Happy reading ;)   
—————————————————————————

"Damon?" My mouth goes dry as soon as his name slips out of my mouth.

He looked exactly as I remembered him, it had been three years since I last saw him. He stood right in front of me, leaning against a bookshelf. He wore his Ilvermorny uniform along with that cocky smile that made anyone melt and throw themselves at him. His dark brown hair was as little longer than last time, but then again I hadn't seen seen him in three years of course, and it looked incredibly good on him. His front hair strands laid loosely on his forehead resting just above his eyebrow. His right eyebrow had a new companion, a scar. Did he ever get tired of getting in trouble? Pft, of course not. 

"Cat got your tongue, Amelia?" He smirked as his long legs made their way on my direction. 

"W-what are you doing here?" I blinked a few times making sure I wasn't just imagining him.

"It's nice to see you too, Amelia" his American accent, oh god. It was so fucking hot. And the way he said my name sent little shivers down my spine.

I cleared my throat "You didn't answer my question"

"Why so tense? I was really looking forward seeing you again" he touched his chest faking offense. I gave him my coldest look and he chuckled. "Why have you been avoiding me, eh? I thought our last encounter was rather... enjoyable, don't you think?"

Damon and I were laying on the living room sofa, we were both tired after a long day swimming and chasing each other around on the beach. Adrien had purposely left us alone. He knew how much I liked Damon, he was the only boy that had caught my eye. I had been crushing on him for the past four years and I always looked forward the summer just to see him. 

His father and mine were long time friends. They had met on a business trip here in Los Angeles a few years ago. He was the one that convinced my father to buy or at least rent a house here, he had showed him around and my father fell in love with this city, especially the beach area. Ever since our parents introduced Damon and I, I found myself looking at him a little bit too much, but it wasn't until I was nine that I started liking him. We became friends, not best friends since we only saw each other in the summer, besides Adrien would kill me if I had another best friend other than him.

"Amelia?" Damon called my name making me snap out of my trance.

"Yes?" I looked at his sunburnt cheeks and wondered if mine looked the same. I wished they were because I was constantly blushing around him.

"Have you ever kissed someone?" He asked. He moved closer to me, his eyes locked in mine making my breath hitch.

"I- um- yeah" I could feel my cheeks getting warmer. 

He frowned "really? Who was your first kiss?"

"Adrien" 

"Really? Why? Do you like him?" His jaw clenched slightly at the mention of my best friend's name.

"What? No! I don't like Adrien, he's my best friend" I laughed nervously. Why was he asking me all this?

"Oh" his face softened. "I think everyone's first kiss should be with someone they like, don't you think?" 

"I-I don't know" he scooted closer. "Have you had your first kiss?"

"Yes, it was with some girl at my school last year. We were playing spin the bottle so we kissed" he shrugged. 

"Did you like her?" 

He chuckled, his eyes met mine again "No" he placed a strand of hair behind my ear. I really wish I'm very sunburnt right now. His eyes stared at my lips.

"Oh" I didn't know what else to say. His face was so close to mine I could feel the warmth radiating from it. The pad of his thumb grazed my lower lip slowly dragging it down.

"You're beautiful, Amelia" his thumb repeated the same movement, his eyes never left mine. "Can I?" 

I softly nodded as my eyes looked at his pink lips that were parted. I had always loved the shape of his lips, they were so beautiful, his Cupid's bow was prominent and the corners of these were deep, creating small crevasses making them look a bit plump.

I closed my eyes and felt his lips press onto mine. They tasted even better than I had imagined, our lips moved in sync as if they've met before. His hand caressed my cheek, his thumb moved from my lips to my cheek drawing circles on the apple of my cheek or sliding it along my cheek bone. 

His tongue licked my lower lip begging for entrance and I obliged. I opened my mouth allowing his tongue explore the inside of it. My tongue welcomed it as if they were old friends that hadn't seen each other for so long. Feeling his tongue gliding against mine, wet and warm made me tingle between my thighs. 

His hand found the back of my neck and deepened our kiss. I felt fireworks going off in my head and butterflies tickling my stomach with their wings. 

We both pulled away gasping for air, he rested his forehead in mine, our eyes fluttered open and they met once again. He pecked my lips one last time and then kissed my cheek. "Goodnight, Amelia" 

He stood up and gave me a wide smile before leaving the living room. Once he was gone, I touched my lips and replayed the whole thing on my mind, was this real? It didn't feel like it was. I had waited for this moment to come for years. 

The next morning I woke up with a huge smile on my face, my cheeks blushed as I remembered the kiss. I quickly got ready, and put on the nicest outfit I could find. I was kind of sad that today Damon would be leaving, but I couldn't help but be so happy about what had happened last night.

I made my way downstairs after checking myself out in the mirror one last time. I reached the living room and saw Damon standing next to his father with his trunk packed. He was reading some book while his father and mine were engaging in a conversation. 

"Oh, I wish he could stay a little longer, but you guys are leaving next week anyway. Besides, I bet Damon's girlfriends misses him and would like to spend some time with him before going back to school" his father explained.

"Oh, I didn't know Damon had a girlfriend, atta boy!" My father patted Damon's back making him look up from his book and smirk.

"Yeah, they've been dating for a year now" 

I felt my eyes swell up with tears. It had meant nothing to him. Our kiss was just that. A kiss. And for me, it had meant everything. I bit the inside of my cheek to refrain my tears from falling down. Damon looked at me and his eyes widened. No tears fell down my cheeks, but my eyes sure were glossy. 

He knew I liked him, he would be dumb to not notice it throughout the years since I was too dumb to not try to hide it. He knew how I felt about him. He kissed me while he was seeing someone else.

I walked up to him and hugged him "Goodbye, Damon" I pecked his cheek and pulled away from him and turned to his dad and wished him a safe drive to their home.

With that, I turned around and the tears that I held back finally came down running down my face. I bit my lower lip to not make a sound. My heart was broken, shattered in a thousand pieces. The pain in my chest was something I had never felt before, it physically and emotionally ached. That was the day I got my heart broken, and the day I promised I would never fall for anyone that easily. 

"I'm surprised you didn't take the hint. When someone avoids you, they don't particularly want to see you nor talk to you. I didn't think you were that daft" I hissed. 

"Daft" he chuckled "how British of you, Amelia" 

"Just leave me alone, would you? The least you could do is say sorry and leave me the fuck alone" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"C'mon, Amelia. It's been three years already, I thought you had gotten over it already!" He huffed.

"Get over it? I'm sorry, I must've missed your apology"

He sighed "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have kissed you when I was dating someone. You didn't deserve that" he took a few steps back and waited for me to say something. "So, do you forgive me?" 

"No" I scoffed. "That's a lame ass apology, save it" I put the book I was reading back and walked past him. 

"Look, Amelia, I really mean it when I say that you didn't deserve that, alright? I know it's hard to believe, but we used to be friends back then and I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose, although I know not telling you I was seeing someone at the time was stupid from me" he said as he followed me around the store. "I don't regret it, though. That was a pretty good kiss, you know?" I could feel his smirk forming on his lips.

"Oh, shut up, would you?" 

"What? You're asking for honesty I'm giving you it!" He chuckled, I couldn't help but do it as well. "See? I even made you laugh!" 

He was right, it had been three years and I didn't feel anything towards him anymore. God, he was gorgeous, but my mind and heart was already occupied with someone else... 

"Amelia, where were you? I've been-" Adrien's eyes opened wide as he saw our dear old friend "You" He sneered and walked towards us. 

I got in between them "No need to be all macho man right now, Adrien, read the room, no pun intended" 

"Funny" he hissed "Don't you remember what he did to you, Amelia? Move" his eyes were filled with anger and I could tell by his clenched jaw and fists he was ready to beat the living shit out of Damon.

"I'm well aware what he did to me, Adrien. We just already talked and I forgave him" 

"Oh, so you forgive me?" Damon stood next to me smiling at me.

I elbowed him "Don't push it, I can give you the cold shoulder if I want"

He put his hands up in defeat and laughed. 

Adrien narrowed his eyes at both of us, he sighed "Alright, I guess if she forgives you then so do I"   
Next thing they were hugging each other. "Ah, you've been missed, mate"

"Oh, have I?" Damon swung his arm around my shoulders bringing me closer to him. I rolled my eyes at his confidence. 

"Speak for yourself, Adrien" I chuckled. "Didn't know you had a crush on Damon, I have to say you'd make a great couple though" 

"Aw, two best friends crushing on me, how sweet!" Damon placed his hand on his chest pretending his heart swelled up. "As much as you fancy me, Adrien, I—"

"Who's this?" Draco asked walking behind Edward.

"This is Damon Hendrix, an old friend of ours. I just ran into him" I said, Draco's eyes were fixed on the arm around my shoulder.

"Edward Scamander, nice to meet ya" Edward shook Damon's hand. "You go to Ilvermorny, eh?" 

"Damon Hendrix" he nodded curtly. "And yes, you're talking to the person the school hates the most" 

"What do you mean?" Edward chuckled.

Draco just stared at him shooting daggers with his eyes. 

I cleared my throat catching Draco's attention, I tilted my head gesturing for him to introduce himself, he scoffed and shook his head. 

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said shortly. 

Damon shook his hand "Pleasure" 

Oh, this was going to be fun.

"No one's ever mentioned you before" Draco spat every word venomously.

I felt Damon tense "Can't say the same about you. Malfoy... family of death eaters, huh?" Damon sneered. 

"Damon, don't" I removed his arm from my shoulders and looked squeezed it slightly telling him to stop.

Adrien grabbed Draco by the shoulders and patted him trying to hold him back. I knew how much Draco hated when people brought up his family and the death eater topic, and for the look on his face, I could tell he was pissed.

"Uh- we should go. We'll see you around, Damon" I smiled at him.

"Not so fast, Amelia. I'm coming with you" 

"What?" Oh for fuck's sake this can't be happening.

"Your father invited me over for the holidays, my parents are busy traveling so I'll be staying with you" he winked. "You don't mind, do you?" 

I let out a sigh "Well, I don't have a say in this, do I?" 

"Nope" 

"Alright then" I muttered. 

This was going to be eventful... I could already tell Draco and Damon were going to be at each other's throats all the time. 

We went back home after checking out and my parents received Damon with open arms. They hadn't seen him in a long time either. My dad, Adrien and him stayed in the kitchen drinking catching up on his school life. Damon was known for being quite the troublemaker, if his parents weren't so wealthy he would've been expelled a long time ago. 

"Darling, can you show Damon his room?" My father asked.

"Father there aren't any rooms left" I had just remembered that all room were full thanks to my friends.

"Oh, he can share a room with Draco" my father was completely oblivious about the new rivalry.

I nodded. I walked towards Draco's room and knocked on the door. After a couple of seconds he opened the door. "What's he doing here?"

"You'll have to share a room with him, there aren't any rooms left-"

"The fuck I'm not!" Draco sneered.

"I don't want to share a room with this albino either-" 

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled "Draco get your trunk and go to my room, I'll share it with you. Damon you'll be staying here"

"What? Why should I-" I cut Damon off.

"I don't want to hear it! Shut up and go unpack. Draco you come with me" I looked at him, he had a satisfied look on his face.

I walked to my bedroom and screamed into my pillow letting all the built up frustration out. "Draco, promise me something"

"Depends" I felt him lay next to me on my bed.

I shoved the pillow off my face and stared at him "I'm not going to ask you to get along with Damon because Merlin knows you won't do it even if your life depended on it, but please at least pretend he doesn't exist. I want my holidays to be as stress free as possible. I don't feel like playing family and scold you both as children" 

"If we played family I would be far from your child, Amelia" he taunted.

"Wow Draco since when were you a comedian?" I scoffed not having time for his names "I'm serious, Draco" I added.

"Fine, but if he makes another comment about my family he's a dead man, Amelia, I fucking mean it" he plopped his body next to mine. I could feel his gaze on me, I felt my cheeks heat up but I kept my eyes on the ceiling. "Why didn't you share the room with him?

"I'm not particularly too fond of him. Him and I go way back and he did something he shouldn't have. I forgave him, but that doesn't mean I trust him" 

"What did he do?" He laid on his stomach using his forearms for support.

"Long story short, I used to like him when I was younger, he knew about it and one day he kissed me. I was over the moon because I had waited so long for it and the next day I found out he had been seeing someone for a year. I hadn't spoken to him since then" I could feel Draco stiffen next to me. I shook my head remembering that night "If there's something I hate it's cheaters and people who can't keep their promises" 

He nodded slowly "Was he your first kiss?" 

I snapped my head at him "What? No, he wasn't" I laughed and bit my lower lip "Adrien has been my first for everything" the volume of my voice was low, I never discussed this with anyone because I knew they'd find it weird. 

"Why?" He frowned.

"Why what?"

"Why him?" He moved a little now laying on his left side.

"I've always wanted my first kiss and first time to be with someone special. I wanted to feel safe too I guess, so Adrien and I made a deal on it, he wanted the same as I did so yeah..." I trailed off "Besides, Adrien is good looking and knows his stuff, know what I mean?" I chuckled and wiggled my brows.

He scoffed "oh fuck off, I never asked for details, Amelia" 

"Sorry" I giggled. "Do you want to eat something? I'm starving" I rubbed my belly and sat on the bed.

"Yeah I am, not for food though" he smirked as he eyed me up and down. 

"Funny" I huffed and headed for the door "C'mon my mom is probably finishing making dinner" 

He nodded and got up. "What's that book about? The one you bought" 

"Oh, it's not mine. I bought it for Hermione, it's her Christmas present actually" 

He scoffed and rolled his eyes "You wanted me to go there to shop for that mudblood?" 

I slapped the back of his neck "Don't call her that, and I only asked you to come because I didn't want to go alone! Stop being so grumpy all the time for fuck's sake, I'll take you to a fucking therapist one of these days"

He frowned "What the fuck is a therapist?"

I rolled my eyes at him "Something you need in your life, believe me" 

We went downstairs to have dinner. My mom's spaghetti was delicious, I had kissed it so much, her cooking was truly the best. We chatted about Hogwarts and such, my dad gave me a glare when Draco brought up that he was a part of the Inquisitorial Squad and that they've been trying to catch Harry and his friends on something they're doing. I almost choked on my water when he said that. Edward, Steph, Anne and Alexys went stiff and played with their food. Draco obviously want stupid, he's one of the smartest people I know, and I was sure he suspected about me too. I had managed to make up excuses for Anne and I for the past two months, but I knew these excuses would stop working eventually. I also felt guilty about lying to him. Not even Adrien knew, Blaise didn't either. 

I couldn't risk telling them, not because I didn't trust them, I didn't trust Umbridge. I was certain she wouldn't hesitate to use some methods to interrogate students, even Slytherins. She favorited us a lot, but I had caught her staring at me and Anne with a frown which she would quickly shake off and replace it with her iconic obnoxious fake smile. 

I went to my room afterwards. I took a quick shower and changed into some lace panties and an oversized grey shirt that ended mid thigh. I walked over to my bed and grabbed one of the books that my dad gave me. 

I muttered the spell to reveal its content. I opened the book and read the first page:

"Property of Evangelina Morningstar"

\- Discoveries about eclipsatas  
\- Potions   
\- Spells  
\- Rare herbs and where to find them  
\- Dark Magic and how to to control it

I read the bullet points and they all caught my attention, especially the last one. I turned the page and started reading.

"Eclipsatas, which means eclipse in the English language, are the most powerful kind of witches to walk the earth. The meaning of it's name is quite obvious, we have light and darkness living inside of us, both of these in same quantities. It's up to the witch or wizard to let either side take over. 

I'm seventeen years old at the time I'm writing this, my powers have made slight appearances throughout the years, mainly visions, but since last year they've been worse than the previous ones. I'm very close to finishing gathering some ingredient for a potion that will help me get through said visions. The pain has been unbearable lately. I can't ask my parents for help, they seem to be utterly clueless to what's happening. They know what I am, but they've no idea how to help me in any way. I wish someone from our family would have left some notes about their experience, but they didn't. So here I am. Writing my experiences in this journal hopefully the future eclipsatas in my family will find this helpful. 

To the young witch or wizard who might be reading this, secrecy is key. You'll find that many people will want to get acquainted with you and use you for their own gain. Don't be fooled by appearances, trust your gut. They don't call us the most powerful people in the world just because. We've been blessed with knowledge. It's in our blood. Once you turn sixteen, your powers will only increase in intensity.   
Knowledge will come to you in various ways, can be dreams, dejavú feeling, intuitions and visions.   
Your visions will too increase their intensity, you'll be able to see the events of the short and long future as well as events in the present and past.

You'll eventually be able to cast spells and other sorts of magic without using your wand, hand gestures or even your words. You must learn how to control your abilities. 

To control these, you'll need to learn Legilimency and Occlumency. The main reason people why others learn these sciences is to see into other people's minds or block someone else to do so. You can also manufacture memories—

"What are you reading?" Draco asked as he sank in the bed next to me.

I shut the book harshly "You scared me!" I threw a pillow at him but he ducked it. 

"So, what's the book about?" He asks again.

"Just an old book my dad gave me today, it's quite interesting to say the least" I shrugged.

I look at him and notice his eyes looking at my thighs... well, what's between them actually. I cleared my throat and raised my brow. "My eyes are up here, you know?" 

"Why aren't you wearing shorts?" He smirked and licked his lips making them look so fucking kissable.

"I don't know if you've noticed but we're in Los Angeles, and the weather is pretty hot here... and I forgot you were sleeping here as well. Actually, let me go get my shorts" I felt my cheeks redden at the realization that we would be sharing a bed and I wearing nothing but an oversized shirt and my panties.

He scoffed "It isn't anything I haven't seen before, Amelia, nor do I mind you being dressed like that" he shot me a wink and walked towards the bathroom leaving me dumfounded.

This was going to be a long holiday.

——————————————

Sorry, I feel like the bottom half of this chapter sucks 😭 but I'm jet lagged so maybe that's why LMAOOO 

Don't forget to follow me, vote and comment!


	22. Chapter 22

The next two days went by smoothly, Draco pretended Damon didn't exist and vice versa. Damon and I have been talking a little more, mostly catching up with each other's lives since we haven't seen each other in years. He was shocked when I told him I had sex with Adrien and didn't miss the opportunity to shoot a make a snarky comment about it. 

He had also found out about Draco and I. This, I didn't have to tell him, he figured it out by himself. He said Draco's attitude towards him gave it away. 

"That albino kid is still into you if you're wondering by the way" he took a sip from the steaming hot chocolate. "I see the way he looks at you, every time I catch him staring I need to make sure you're wearing clothes" he laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure he only likes me just for that. Sex" I chuckled.

He hummed and then looked at me "Fuck buddies aren't supposed to get jealous about what the other one does, Amelia. Have you seen Adrien get jealous when you're with another guy?" He raised his brow.

I shrugged "No, uh, he's never gotten jealous"

He clicked his tongue "Exactly my point... He's staring at you right now" he threw his arm around my shoulders bringing me closer to him. I tried to see his reflection on the window in front of us but I couldn't make out his features "Let's stay like this for a couple of seconds then turn around and look at his face" he whispered in my ear. 

We did just that. My cheeks were burning from the scenarios that I was creating in my head. Could Draco really like me in that level? 

"Go now" he whispered again.

I got up from my seat and pressed my lips together. I slowly turned around and saw a vary angry Draco sitting on a stool a few feet away from us. His jaw was clenched and his hands turned into fists. As soon as we made eye contact he tore his eyes away from mine. 

I walked past him and blushed like hell. Could he be jealous? I mean, I know Draco get possessive about some stuff but could he really be jealous in that level of caring? 

The thought has been in my head for the last few days. Damon has even offered his 'services' to make Draco jealous, I declined of course. 

I had been reading the journals my father gave me and I couldn't wait tog te back to Hogwarts to try all the new potions and spells. I was yet to learn how to create my own, but remaking some of the ones form the journal I was currently reading would be enough for now.

Today we were spending the day on the beach and we would go to a muggle club later. We would use the confundus charm on the security guard when they asked for ids. My mom tried to stop us since tomorrow is Christmas Eve and she wanted us to look as presentable as ever and didn't want any one of us to have hungover looks. My dad on the other hand, told her to back off and let us have fun. 

I had opted to put on a simple outfit, this top and some Jean shorts. 

I stood in front of my mirror and checked myself out, I was happy with my outfit today it hugged my curves perfectly and covered some parts of my body I was insecure about. 

"Draco, what's taking you so long? I hope you're not wearing a suit to the beach" I said loudly as I combed my hair. 

"Shut up, Amelia" 

I heard the bathroom door creek open making me turn my head. Draco was wearing nothing but blue navy shorts, I could tell he was uncomfortable since he was wearing muggle clothes and it's something we wouldn't normally wear.

My eyes were fixed on his toned torso for. A little too long and this did go unnoticed by him. "Saw something you like, Amelia?" 

I cleared my throat and looked away immediately. I grabbed the sun screen bottle and threw it at him. "Put some on unless you want to look like a roasted chicken" 

"What the hell is this?" He scrunched his nose as he read the label on the bottle. 

"You put it on so you don't get sunburnt. Put it on your face, neck, shoulders, chest, back, arms, legs—"

"For fuck's sake do I have to put it on my dick too?!" He rolled his eyes.

I laughed at his ignorance "No, silly. Just put it everywhere I told you, I'll help you put it on your back"

He did as I said and spread the white cream until it was translucent. I found it both adorable and amusing how he didn't know about basic muggle stuff, but given the fact that his family are blood supremacists it didn't surprise me one bit. 

"I'm all done here" he handed me the bottle and sat on the bed.

I got behind him and poured some of the cream on my hands and lathered my pants with it. I placed my hands on his shoulders and the back of his neck and started spreading the sunscreen. I felt his shoulders tense at the counter of my skin against his and I would be lying if I said I wasn't tense either. It had been months since I touched his skin like this, it almost felt too intimate. 

He let out a low growl when my hands went down his back. Memories of our secret moments flashed through my mind making me feel all sorts of things.   
My hands rolled back to the back of his neck and he moaned but quickly cleared his throat. 

I moved to his lower back and applied more sunscreen, he tilted his head back slightly and hummed. 

"I-I'm done now, we should go" I stood up and tied my hair in a messy bun.

"Aren't you going to wear this stuff too?" He asked as he shook the bottle.

"I-uh- sure" I stuttered and sat on my bed again.

"Pull the straps down" he ordered.

I did as he said. I brought my hands to chest holding up the top so it would slid any lower. Jolts of electricity traveled down my spine when his cold hands touched my skin. I started imagining plenty for filthy scenarios. Merlin knows I wanted his hands to be anywhere in my body but my back. 

He pulled the back of my top away from my body and added more sunscreen there. His hands then moved to my lower back I bit my lip trying to hold back the sting of moans that had formed in my throat within the past two minutes. 

"Amelia?" He asked in a sultry voice.

"Hmm?"

"Look at me" his hand grabbed my jaw making me look up at him, his thumb caressed my chin and then brushes my lips with it, all while making intense eye contact.

I found it hard not to lose myself into his blue marbled eyes. We stayed like that. Staring at each other, trying to let the other know what we so desperately wanted to do to each other. The atmosphere around us was dense, filled with sexual tension that was impatiently waiting to be released. 

He lowered his head slowly and I felt my lids closing waiting for him to press his lips against mine. 

"Heyyyy, oh— is this not a good moment?" Damon leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed. He had a smirk plastered on his face, he might've not done this on purpose, but he sure enjoyed having interrupted us.

Draco and I stepped away from each other quickly. I heard him curse under his breath and I cleared my throat. 

"Do you need something, Damon?" I gave him an annoyed look. 

He grinned "Not really, just wanted to stop by and see your pretty face that's all" 

My eyes widened at his confession. Wether he was lying or not, I couldn't care less, what I did care about was the blonde boy seething with rage behind me.

"Get the fuck out, scarface" Draco scoffed as he grabbed a white shirt and put it on.

"You seem flustered, mate" Damon taunted. 

"I'm leaving, if you guys want to behave like children then go ahead, but don't drag me into this, would you?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag. "Draco, come" 

"I'll save that for later" he sneered. I elbowed him and he flinched a bit, but the smirk didn't leave his face for a second.

Damon huffed and turned on his heel finally leaving us alone. We walked behind him and went outside. The sun was scorching more than ever. Hot waves of air struck my whole body and I was grateful I had worn this particular outfit. 

I sat on some chairs under the tent my father had set. Draco was sitting on my left and Damon on my right side. I took my book out of my bag and started reading where I left off the previous night.

I had read about thirty pages but then stopped when I felt the two boys sitting next to me glare at me. 

"Are you done with the staring contest?" I shut my book and they tore their eyes away from me, but they shoot daggers at each other "God, kiss each other already" 

They scoffed and crossed their arms over their chest. I put my book back on my bad and got up from my seat and walked toward Adrien and Edward who were standing by the shore. I quickened my pace and threw my arms around both of them.

"Jesus fuck Christ, Amelia you scared me!" Edward shouted.

"Didn't know I was that ugly" I joked and ruffled his hair.

"It would be good if you were ugly, those two over there would stop fighting and acting like fucking children, you know" Adrien chuckled as he tilted his head backwards gesturing the blonde and the brunette boys.

"What's the matter with you and Draco anyway? I've seen you two all flirty the past three months. That is when he isn't trying to make you jealous with Pansy or that Greengrass girl, or when you two pretend to hate each other and give one another death glares" Edward looked at me with a knowing smile, but then laughed when he saw my jaw drop at what he had just said. "It's not rocket science, Amelia. Malfoy clearly has a thing for you, you're just too blind to notice it" 

"She's hardheaded, I've been telling her the exact same thing for months, but she won't listen. I don't complain that much though, I've been having my fun- ouch! What was that for?!" He rubbed his ribs where I had just elbowed him.

"I'm right here, you know? I can hear you! Stop talking about me and Malfoy" I scoffed "If he had a thing for me he wouldn't do any of those things. Besides, I've seen him and Pugface get closer the last month-" Adrien cut me off.

"God, Amelia! You're so stupid! He's been snogging Pansy to get back at you and make you jealous! It isn't that hard to comprehend" he was so frustrated it was hilarious.

"I say you give him a taste of his own medicine" Edward licked his lips as if an idea just popped into his head.

"Like what exactly?"

"We're going to a club tonight" he added.

"So?" 

"Sooo" he started "Go have some fun with Damon" he winked.

I narrowed my eyes at him "What do you mean with 'have fun'?" I knew damn well what he was insinuating but I was surprised with the fact that Edward was suggesting this.

"I don't know? Dance with him and kiss him?" He scoffed.

"You do that and see Draco's reaction. Edward and I will be eyeing the three of you in case hell breaks loose" Adrien muttered and I nodded. 

We took a walk along the shore, we were soon joined by the rest of the group and I felt relieved. I loved all my friends, but being surrounded by so many boys was exhausting. We were talking about school, teachers, hot girls and boys from our schools. Typical teen stuff. Damon was being interrogated about Ilvermorny and his bad boy rep. 

I drifted from the conversation. Replaying my little moment with Draco earlier today. Merlin, I could've thrown myself at him right then and there, I didn't know how I managed to keep still and let him make the first move because I knew deep down that I wanted to do more than just kiss him. 

I couldn't put into words how I felt when his touch collided with mine. It felt like heaven and hell merging together creating a perfect mix. I know, it makes no sense. But what i feel is too intense and strange to try and put into words like I said. 

I've been craving him more than ever lately, maybe that's why I get those little rushes of confidence and get all seductive with him from time to time. We haven't had sex for what? A month a half? Two months? I've lost count. I found myself thinking about him and the sinful things he would do to me behind closed doors. 

I touched myself every now and then remembering how good he made me feel under his touch. The pleasure I gave myself was nothing compared to what he gave me. Not even Adrien could give Draco a run for his money when it came to sex. Yes, Adrien was good at it, very skilled and everything, but he had nothing on Draco. And I was certain that no other boy could give me what I wanted.

After five hours of talking, walking and running around on the beach we watched the sun and the orange/ purple hues that tinted the clouds sink under the sea. 

I went to my room and took a quick shower, I only washed my body since I had washed my hair yesterday and it wasn't dirty. 

I walked into the room and opened my closet to look for a new outfit. The dresses I had brought weren't club-worthy. I heard a knock on my door, I opened it and saw Adrien holding a black box on his hands.

I frowned "What's this?" 

He put the package on my hands and smirked "You're wearing this tonight, thank me later" he winked and sprinted off the corridor. 

I closed the door behind me. I walked to my bed and laid the package on it. I lifted the lid and saw a sparkly silver dress that's as rather way too short for my liking. But I couldn't deny that it was beautiful. 

I heard footsteps coming towards the room so I folded the dress and threw it into a bag. 

Draco came in and gave me a weird look "What are you doing standing there?" 

"Oh, I- um, I was about to leave. I'll go get ready on my sister's room. She wants me to help her" I grabbed the bag I threw the dress on along with my makeup bag and headed to my sister's room before Draco could say anything.

Once I got there, I explained Alexys what Adrien and Edward planned for tonight. Her jaw almost hit the floor when she saw the dress. My sister gave me a startled look and told me to wear a coat when leaving the house because if our dad saw, he would freak out and wouldn't let me step a foot outside.

I wore a little makeup knowing that I was going to sweat later and didn't want to feel uncomfortable or have my makeup smeared. I put on the dress after having curled the ends of my hair. I stood in front of the mirror and checked myself in it. I was beginning to feel a little too conscious about the dress— no, my body. I wasn't particularly thin, I didn't have long model legs, a flat stomach, toned thighs, and my boobs were well, kind of big ( a 36C cup to be exact) 

"Amelia, drop the sad face, you look stunning" Alexys caressed my arm and smiled at me.

"What are you guys— woah!" Anne chimed in. "Damn, if I was into girls I'd definitely do you" she shot me a wink.

"Do I look okay?" I asked for reassurance. 

"Fuck yes!" The said in unison. 

"Merlin, if mom and dad see you they're gonna be mad!" Steph laughed and shook her head "You look amazing though" she gave me a warm smile and hugged me from behind.

We finished getting ready and as instantly put a coat on, my sister came from downstairs telling us that the coast was clear. Meaning that mom and dad went out tonight as well.

We exited our room and heard the boys talking downstairs. My heart thudded against my rib cage. It wasn't too late to turn back and lock myself in my room, right? I took a deep breath and descended the wooden stairs. My eyes fixed on the floor avoiding eye contact with anyone. Thank god I was wearing makeup otherwise everyone would've seen how flushed my cheeks were. 

As I walked down the last step the room went silent and I felt my breath britches in my throat. My eyes slowly looked up and saw all the boys looking at me with their eyes wide open and they jaws dropped to the floor.

"You look-"

"Wow"

"Amelia, I-"

That was all their mouths allowed them to say before they closed again. I noticed Draco shift uncomfortably on his stance, but when his eyes met mine he quickly looked away. I felt my heart sank. Had he not liked it? Was this too much? 

"Amelia, if I may?" Damon held out his hand.

I hesitated for a moment, my eyes shifted back to Draco, but he wasn't even looking at me. I accepted Damon's hand and gave him a small smile.

"You look stunning, Amelia" he whispered in my ear and I grinned at him. His compliment was enough to boost my self esteem a little, even though I had expected a compliment from the platinum haired boy standing a few feet away from me.

// Play Perfect Remix by Cousin Stizz, Doja Cat and BIA\\\

We made our way into the club and as planned, we used to Confundus charm into the security guard. Surprisingly enough, most of the people there, if not all, seemed to be underaged. It was only 10:30pm and I could see people laying on the velvety couches around us or passed out on the floor. 

The smell of smoke and alcohol invaded my lungs, not that I minded it though. We sat on a table and ordered many rounds of shots and cocktails. We started off with the softest of drinks and escalated to the stronger ones rather quickly. Some of the drinks burned my throat, but it wasn't anything that I couldn't handle. 

I felt adrenaline run through my veins. I lifted my eyes and saw Draco flirting with a brunette. He was whispering something in her ear and she was twirling her hair around her finger and giggling at whatever the fuck he was saying.

I grabbed Damon's hands and headed to the dance floor. If Draco wasn't going to pay the slightest attention to me then I'd gladly let Damon enjoy me for the night. 

We started dancing to the song playing in the background, feeling every sound wave bounce against our bodies. My arms were wrapped around his neck and and his hands laid very low on my hips. He had the sexiest of smirks plastered on his face, my chest was pressed against his, our faces were inches away from each other. I could smell the mix nicotine and vodka coming from his mouth. His damn mouth. I had forgotten how pretty his lips were. They were slowly parted and I was extremely tempted to latch my lips at his.

He spun me around making me squeal and giggle. Yup, the alcohol was kicking in. My ass was now pressed against his front, I bit my lower lip and continued dancing with him, occasionally grinding against his now hardened length. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly against him. 

"You have no idea of all the things I want to do to you right now, Amelia" he said seductively. He attached his lips to my neck and sucked on my skin leaving scarlet marks and sloppy kisses all the way up to the back of my ear. His right hand left my waist and made its way to my thigh, caressing it up and down. 

I could feel myself getting wetter at his words and the friction between our bodies. I turned around to face him "Mind if we pick up where we left off?" I smirked at him.

Within a second he crashed his lips against mine and I kissed him back immediately. His hands gripped my ass and squeezed it making me moan into his mouth to which he responded with a low growl. I bit his lower lip and pulled it softly asking for entrance.

He laughed at my actions and opened his mouth for my tongue and it explored his mouth, it quickly started dancing with his tongue fighting for dominance. Dominance that I wasn't willing to give. Not tonight. His hand gripped my throat and gave it a tight yet very hot squeeze causing me to moan his name. 

My right hand tugged the roots of his hair and deepened the kiss even more. We stumbled back to god know that direction, but we soon fell on a couch. I was on top of him, my legs rested on both of his sides and his hands roamed my thighs, he played with the hem of my dress and I moaned as I grinded against his hard dick. 

I felt two cold hands grab my shoulders and pulled me away making me fall on the floor. I saw Draco lunged at Damon connecting his fist to his jaw. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Damon yelled as he punched Draco back.

I stood there on the floor frozen not knowing what to do. I looked around searching for Edward, Blaise and Adrien and for some kind of miracle I saw them running my way. 

Edward held me up and hugged me "Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded.

Adrien pulled Damon away from Draco and Blaise tugged Draco's collar pulling him away as wel, both of them had bloody noses right now. Their eyes were filled with rage and I knew that if it were up to them they'd continue their little fight and end up killing each other.

"Put a hand on her again and you're fucking dead, Hendrix!" Draco pointed his finger at him as he yanked Blaise's arm. 

"Oh, really? What are you gonna do about it?" Damon spat. I had never seen him this angry, nor have I ever seen him fight. I might be sick for thinking this but he liked hot right now. 

"You just fucking try me again and I won't hesitate to kill you" Draco sneered as he pushed Blaise away from him. 

Damon let out a dry laugh "You're so fucking stupid, Malfoy. You have the prettiest girl in the room dressed up for you and you don't have the balls to at least compliment her" he scoffed. "You chose to spend your night flirting with some muggle girl instead of paying minimum attention to Amelia so you-" he pointed at him "don't get to fucking tell me to stay away from her" 

My eyes swelled with tears and I felt an indescribable pain in the center of my chest when Damon said those words. Draco looked at me with a much softer and calm expression. His eyes showed regret, but at that moment I didn't want him to look at me. 

After all, what Damon said was true. I had given myself a little makeover for Draco, I had convinced myself to wear this dress for him, to catch his attention and his attention only. The little amount of confidence the drinks had given me was now worn off. I had never felt more ashamed, self conscious and stupid in my whole life. 

The fact that he hadn't even paid attention to me all night made things clear now. Perhaps I had read too much into the things he had said and done before. I was an idiot to think that Draco Malfoy was capable of liking me outside the bedroom. The way he acted tonight proved it. 

"Let's go, Edward" my voice was low and I felt tears streaming down my face. I tore my eyes away from Draco. I looked anywhere else but him. 

Edward hugged me and rubbed my bare back as he led me back to our table. Anne, Steph and Alexys had worried looks on their faces when they saw me. They opened their mouth to say something but Edward held up his hand gesturing them to not ask questions right now.

"We're going back home" he said and the three girls followed us out of the club. 

We apparated back in the house, given that I had too much to drink, the swirling of the apparition didn't help my state causing me to throw up on the wooden floor outside the house.

"I'll take her to her room" Anne said. She hugged me and led me to my room. 

She helped me go into my bathroom to change my clothes and brush my teeth to finally get rid off the puke smell and taste.

"I'm not sleeping here tonight" I mumbled still looking at the floor. "Who will you sleep with them? The other rooms are full"

"I'll sleep with Damon. He won't mind" I shrugged. 

"Are you sure—"

"Yes. Nothing will happen, I promise-"

"No, you're sleeping with me tonight. Blaise can go with Draco" 

She took my hand and led me to her room. Once inside I let myself collapse on the floor at the foot of the door. A sob left my mouth and tears ran down my face again. 

"Do you think I'm not enough, Anne?" My voice was low and soft, but I knew she could hear me.

"What?! What makes you say that, Amelia?" She sat next to me and grabbed my hands with hers.

I chuckled between my sobs "I really thought he could like me, you know?" 

"Of course he does. You guys even slept together-"

"So? You can have sex with someone and not like them, Anne. I was stupid to think he'd like me. It's clear he used me for just that, he's probably dating Pansy or Astoria right now and I'm here making a drunken fool of myself. I can't believe I tried to impress him tonight, he didn't even talk to me all night, he went after someone else" I wiped my tears with the hem of my shirt.

"Amelia, I can assure you that you're more than enough. If Malfoy can't see that then it's his loss, not yours. Do you have any idea of how many boys would want you to feel the things you feel for Malfoy towards them? There's a long line, of you haven't noticed" She chuckled, her hand caressed my cheek and drew circles on my it.

"You know why I hate Astoria? It isn't because of her snarky comments. I actually feel jealous of her. She's a pure blood, she's tall, skinny, pretty, rich, she's everything a guy wants in a girl. She's everything Draco wants in someone..." I said the last sentence in a lower tone.

"You know what else she is? She's a fucking bitch who's spends her time making people's lives miserable. Yeah she might be pretty, rich and a pure blood, but that doesn't make her any better than you. She isn't even on your level, she's the most plain girl I've ever seen! She's a piece of shit, Amelia!" She whisper-yelled. 

"You think so?" I looked at her through my wet lashes.

"Of course, Amelia, and if Draco can't see that then it's best for you to move on. If he can't see how amazing you are— god, that's so cheesy— then he doesn't deserve you" she leaned closer to me, the smell of whiskey and vodka fill my nostrils, her hot breath hits my skin flushed face. She kissed my forehead. "You're beautiful, Amelia" she kissed my nose. "So beautiful" she kissed cheek and then the corner of my lips. 

"Anne-" I couldn't finish my sentence as I felt her lips press against mine. 

I instantly sink into the kiss without a second thought. Her lips were soft and tasted sweet. Never in my life had I kissed a girl, and never in my life did I think I'd be kissing Anne Black.

I cast a Muffliato under my breath, I didn't have my wand so I hoped my newly found wandless magic worked right now. 

She moved her lips to my neck and I tilt my head to the side giving her all the space she wants. Her plump lips start sucking on the now sensitive skin on my neck. I moaned in her ear and she sucked harder causing me to wince. 

"You okay?" She asked softly, I nodded and she continued trailing kisses down my neck and then chest. 

Her hands start unbuttoning my shirt exposing my bare chest. The cold air of the room make my nipples harden and this doesn't go unnoticed by Anne.   
Her lips trail kisses on the middle of my breasts and she looks up at me giving me a mischievous smile. 

She attached her mouth to my left nipple as her lips hungrily suck it, she flick my hardened nib with her tongue. "Fuck, Anne, that feels so- so fucking good mhmm"

"Let's go to my bed" she mumbled against my lips. She helps me get up and guides me to the bed. She throws my shirt to the floor leaving me only with my panties. 

I lay on the bed and she quickly gets on top of my, her hands get rid of the short scarlet dress she was wearing leaving her with nothing but red laced underwear. She looked stunning. 

She leaned down and our lips meet again. Her tongue enters my my mouth and grazes my tongue, the taste of whiskey made the kiss even more intoxicating. I didn't want to stop kissing her. 

Her hands squeezed my round breasts and she soon brought her tongue to my left nipple once again making me writhe beneath her. Her other hand played with my right nipple, twirling it with her thumb. 

"Shit" I curse under my breath as I feel my panties getting wet.

Her hand moves to lose stomach and then to my core. Her middle finger teases my wet center over the thing layer of underwear.

"Mmm so wet" she leaves kisses along my stomach until she reached the elastic band of my panties. She looked at me asking for permission and I nod. 

I lifted my hips allowing her to pull down my panties. She parts my legs and stares at me in awe before leaving kisses on my inner thighs. "God, you're so beautiful, Amelia" she moaned my name causing me to moan as well.

She kissed my wet pussy and her tongue wasted no time and got to work. She dragged her tongue up my slit "Fuck yes, Anne you're such—" 

"Say it" she demands. Dragging her wet tongue against me again.

"Such a good girl. Fuck!" I shouted as I felt her fingers enter me without a warning. She quickly finds my favorite spot and start pounding her fingers in and out mercilessly. "Mmm it feels so good ahh"

She chuckled and started using her tongue to collect all the wetness dripping from my pussy. Her tongue pressed against my clit and swirled over it making me reach my high. I moaned her name as I came on her mouth and fingers. 

"Fuck, that was so fucking good, Anne" I panted trying to recover from my orgasm. She kissed my lips once again and this time my hands roam her body.

I unclasp her bra making her tits bounce once I remove it completely. I stare in awe, I had never seen her naked before, and this was such a sight. Her body was beautiful. She was beautiful. 

She lifted her hips and pulled down her panties leaving her completely naked in front of me. She positions herself between my legs, her core pressed against mine. It felt amazing, so right. She started grinding against me and we both moan our names repeatedly. I stretch my arms and reach her breasts, I played with her nipples causing her to moan louder and grind faster against me.

"You feel so good, baby" she mumbled. "It feels so. fucking. good" 

I bucked my hips begging ever to go harder and faster. I need to feel her so bad. Her wet cunt felt so fucking good against mine, it left us in a whole wet mess, our thighs and sheets now covered with our juices, but we didn't care. The pleasure we were giving each other right now was indescribable.

"Fuck fuck fuck I'm coming, Amelia" she grinded harder this time and we both moan out our names, our legs were shaking uncontrollably as we come together. 

She laid next to me and covered the both of us with her covers. I turned to face her and we both laughed. "Never thought that would happen" I said.

"Me either, but it was good, right?" 

"Mhm" I nodded. "It's my first time being with a girl..."

"Me too!" She giggled. 

"Why did you do it? I mean, you kissed me first" my cheeks turned red.

"Well, I'm drunk, horny, and if I recall correctly I told you that if I was into girls I'd do you so that I did" we bursted out laughing and hugged each other. "You deserved to get some after putting all that effort tonight, if those dickheads weren't going to do it then I figured I would"

"What about Blaise?" 

"What about him?"

"Don't you like him?"

"Yeah I like him a lot actually and we flirt, but I'm not his girlfriend so I can fuck my best friend if I want" she wiggled her brows and pecked my lips.

We fell asleep almost immediately in each other's arms. I didn't have any dreams or nightmares. Probably because of the after effects of being drunk and having sex. 

I woke up and saw Anne sleeping peacefully next to me. I blushed remembering what we did last night. I saw the clock and it was 11am. I shook her shoulder gently attempting to wake her up and she groaned.

"Five more minutes" she groaned again and smacked my arm.

"Anne, it's 11am, wake up" I muttered and she moaned. I bit my lower lip as an idea popped into my head. "Muffliato" I whisper.

I throw the covers to the floor and open her legs as I lay on my stomach. Her eyes flew wide open and she looks down at me. "Amelia, what are you doing?"

"Giving you motivation to get out of bed" I left a trail of kisses on her inner thighs "You didn't let me have my fun with you last night anyway"

Her cheeks flushed a bright red shade "Last night was about you, Amelia... you don't have to do this"

I looked at her and frowned "You don't want me to?"   
She cursed under her breath, but nodded shyly. "Words, Anne. Tell me if you want me to"

"Fuck, Amelia, yes I want you to fuck- oh my god!" I attacked her clit without warning, running my tongue all the way up her slit and swirling it over her clit repeatedly earning countless amounts of moans from her. 

Her hands reached my head and pushed it down while tugging my hair. "You taste so good" I kiss her bundle of nerves and start pounding into her with two fingers.

"Fuck fuck fuck" she yelled and pulled my hair tighter with her fists. 

My fingers assault her pussy harder and faster, she was a shaking mess, I looked up and see her eyes roll to the back of head and her mouth wide open. She brought one of my hands to her breasts and twirled her nipples between them giving herself more and more pleasure.

I start licking and sucking on her pussy again and that was enough for her to come on my mouth. I swallowed her juices and tried my best to lick her clean.

"Merlin's beard, Amelia" she chuckled and I did too laying next to her. 

I kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand dragging her out of bed. "Let's go get ready" 

——————————————-  
Hiii so... what do we think? 👀   
This is a long chapter hehe and there's a lot of mixed emotions in it. It's my first time ever writing girl on girl seggs so please forgive me if it isn't the best. I'm trying to get better at writing smut lol.

Don't forget to vote and comment !


	23. Chapter 23

After we took a quick shower and got dressed up we went downstairs and saw everyone sitting in the living room. Once they heard our footsteps they turned to see us— well, me. They had worried looks in their faces especially Draco.

"Morning" I said smiling at them and took a seat between Damon and Edward. 

"You look rather cheerful today" Edward frowned. "Where did you sleep last night?" His eyes shifted from me to Damon.

"Anne's room" I bit my lower lip trying to contain my smile, but failed.

"Why are you so smiley today, huh?" Damon raised his brow. 

"SHE HOOKED UP!" Adrien yelled and started laughing. "No wonder she's so cheerful, she got that dick last night!" He wiggled his brows. 

"I don't know what you're talking about" I chuckled as I took a sip of orange juice.

"Yeah right, what's that on your neck then? A rash?" Alexys chimed in.

"Damon did that!" I felt my cheeks turn red, I looked at Damon hoping he'd take the hint and save me from this one, but the dickhead was oblivious.

"Ah-ah" he moved his finger from side to side "I know the shape, size and place of my hickeys. Those aren't mine" he winked. Bloody bastard.

"TELL US WHO IS IT!" They all yelled, except for Draco and Steph.

"I don't want to know about my sister's sex life, thank you very much" Steph covered her ears.

"Oh shit I forgot there were kids here" Adrian teased.

"You're one year older than me!" Steph crossed her arms.

"Shut up kiddo, the adults are talking" he brushed her off and looked at me again. "C'mon tell us already!" 

Anne and I exchanged a look and burst out laughing and all our friends looked out us wide eyed. 

"No way!" Adrien exclaimed.

"You and Anne?!" Blaise shouted. I had expected him to be mad but he laughed. "Oh my god"

"Why didn't you invite me to watch?... or join?" Damon chuckled and I hit his arm making him wince. 

"How was it?" Alexys asked eagerly.

"We're not telling you guys anything" Anne grinned "But it was good that's all I'm saying" 

I shook my head and continued drinking my juice. I looked at Draco to see he had got up and walked out of the room. I sighed and sunk of the couch. Damon wrapped his arm around my shoulder and brought me closer to him. 

"I'm sorry for ruining your night" he whispered in my ear and stroke my arm.

"It wasn't your fault, Damon. I actually had a great time with you last night until-"

"Yeah well, I shouldn't have caused a scene- god, it just angers me when people are that stupid, you know? You looked so fucking good in that dress, if I were him I'd have showered you in compliments and be right by your side all night. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with him... maybe his mother dropped him when he was a baby"

We chuckled and I kissed his cheek "Anyway, thank you for actually being there last night. At least I impressed someone" 

"You impressed everyone, Amelia. Fuck's sake you even fucked Anne! If you're wondering how good looked in that dress there's your answer— but honestly invite me next time you're with Anne" I nudged him but he laughed and winked at me.

// Play Way Down We Go while reading this//

* Draco's POV *

I left the living room and went straight to my room. I didn't mean to make Amelia feel bad, she looked fucking amazing in that dress. It showed off every single one of her curves and fuck- her breasts, they looked to fucking good. When I saw her last night I couldn't take my eyes off of her, I wanted to rip that dress off of her and take her right in front of everyone.

Especially to show Hendrix that she was mine. I wanted to mark her neck- fuck, who am I kidding? I wanted to mark all her body. I wanted to fuck her until she couldn't walk, spank her perfect round ass until it was pink, and have her writhe beneath me. 

I missed kissing her soft plump lips, I'd do anything to kiss her again. But I knew she was too good for me, that's why I had been pushing her away lately. That's why I didn't make a move on her last night.   
When Hendrix said she had dressed up for me a glimmer of hope lit up inside me. I knew she liked me, but I never thought she'd do that for me. Me of all people.

But my heart broke when I saw her eyes fill with tears, she couldn't even look me in the eye. I had really fucked up big time by avoiding her and flirting with some muggle girl, who I didn't even found appealing. 

I hit the wall and then sat on the edge of the bed trying to calm myself down. It wasn't my room so I couldn't go and throw anymore punches at the walls.

I let myself lay in the bed and close my eyes trying to find peace. The faint scent of Channel #5 lingered in the bedsheets. Her. I inhaled deeply taking in as much of the smell as I could. Surprisingly enough, it soothed me. It was as though her scent ran through my body and got rid off of all the anger, sadness and worry in me.

I heard footsteps coming near, I didn't bother looking up. It was probably that dickhead Hendrix walking across the hall. 

I heard the door open slowly, but I didn't open my eyes. "Get out" I muttered.

"Draco?" 

She was here.

I instantly sat on the bed and looked at her. She looked so beautiful today. She was wearing a light blue dress that ended just above her ankles. It was a simple dress but it complimented her skin and her perfectly. She looked perfect.

"What are you doing here, Amelia?" I asked.

"Just wanted to check up on you. Damon punched you a bit too hard last night" she looked at her feet and bit her lower lip.

I scoffed "He better keeps his hands to himself next time, I won't go easy on him" 

"Righ... I'll go now, I'm glad you're good" she turned around but stopped when I called out her name.

"Amelia" I said "I want to talk to you about... about last night" 

"There's nothing to talk about, Draco" she chuckled still not meeting my eyes.

"Well then, don't talk and just listen" I sighed "Look, I know I acted like an asshole last night, Amelia. If I had known it meant that much to you then I wouldn't have done what I did. I'm sorry for ruining your night, and I guess that I'm sorry for stopping your make out session with Hendrix-" I pushed. "Fuck, I can't stand it when someone else kisses you and touches you like that, Amelia! It pisses me the fuck off and when I saw him touching you like that it's like an alarm went off inside my head and all I saw was red. I want you, Amelia. I want you more than anything and anyone. Merlin knows I've found you interesting and beautiful since the day I met you, but now-" I paused to walk up to her and lift her chin up to look in her eyes. "I want you more than ever, and if you let me I-"

She looked at me with doe eyes. I never found brown eyes interesting nor appealing. I always thought they were plain and boring, but hers were so beautiful. When you looked at them in the sun you could see the little specks of honey tint merge with the chocolate brown. Her eyes brought me peace, lust, happiness, and other emotions. They made me feel safe. I could write countless poems about them. Then again, I could write poems about her whole being, but even if I tried my hardest, I wouldn't do her justice. Words weren't enough to capture her scent. 

"Do you really mean this?" She asked. A light shade of pink tinted her cheeks.

"Merlin knows I don't deserve you, Amelia. I probably never will, but if you let me in, I'll try my best. I know I'm difficult to deal with, I've pushed you away myself for this very reason. You're too good for me-"

"I'm too good for you?" She chuckled "I'm not perfect either, Draco. I, too, have my demons. I just know how to control them better. Yes, you're right, you're very difficult to deal with. Sometimes I want to yell at you and punch you to make you come to your senses" she brought her hand to the back of my neck and ran her fingers through my hair. "Relationships aren't supposed to be easy, I know that much... I thought we both liked challenges, Malfoy" she smirked. 

I looked at her in disbelief. She made it all seem so easy. "So, is that a yes?" I asked.

She frowned "a yes to what? You haven't asked anything" she chuckled and bit her lip. 

"Can you give us a chance?" I could've sworn I sounded desperate, but at that moment I couldn't care less. I wanted her to be mine. 

She hummed "We have to make some rules before we dive into this" 

"Okay, go ahead" 

"I don't ask for much, Draco. All I want from you is loyalty, honesty and your quidditch jumper" we both chuckled. 

"Alright I can do that" I sighed in relief "All I want is you"

She blushed, damn she looked so cute right now. "Good timing it's Christmas. Pack it up Mariah Carey" she laughed. What? Who the fuck is Mariah Carey? "Oh, I forgot you're ignorant when it comes to muggle stuff. I'll teach you more muggle stuff now"

I shook my head "Anyways, that's all I want. You. Oh, and I want every boy ten feet away from you, especially that pathetic excuse of a human Hendrix" I scoffed.

"You know that's not up to me, but I won't act on it, if that's what bothers you. And about Damon, you don't have to worry about him, I don't like him and he's staying here in America" her words made my shoulders less tense. 

"Is that it then?" I asked.

"You haven't asked properly" she licked her lips "C'mon, Draco, you can do better than that"

I didn't really want to say those words. They weren't in my vocabulary... girlfriend. I cringed at the thought of that word, but that's what I wanted her to be.

I cleared my throat before cupping her face with my hands. Her big brown eyes looked at me expectantly "Will you be my girlfriend? Be mine?"

"That sounds weird... girlfriend" she hummed as though she was deep in thought. She leaned in and kissed my lips softly. God, I've really missed this. She pulled away and look me in the eyes "Yes, Draco, I'll be your girlfriend and if you ever break my heart I'll hex you into oblivion-"

I shut her up by kissing her again. Her lips moved in perfect sync with mine. My hands leave her cheeks and travel down her body, tracing every curve she had. I moved my hands to her lower back down to her ass and squeezed it. She jumped a little and bit my lower lip just like she did with Hendrix last night. 

I missed her doing this, I couldn't put into words how much it turned me on. We stumbled back and fell onto the bed, me on top of her. 

I kissed her jawline and then trail kisses down her neck. My hand finds it's way to her neck as though it was instinct and gives it a little squeeze "Draco" She moaned my name causing my dick to harden within a second. 

I started leaving hickeys on her chest as I pull down the front of her dress, as soon as I do, her breasts come out it bouncing a little. I notice she had hickeys there already "Anne is gonna regret touching what isn't hers" 

Amelia chuckled "I'm all yours now, Draco" 

I take one of her nipple between my teeth and suck on it, her hands tugged the roots of my hair pulling me down, trying to keep my mouth in place. I always found it extremely arousing when she did that, and it boosted my ego knowing I was giving her what she wanted. 

Her breasts were her most erogenous zone. Whenever she was turned on by something, her nipples got so hard you could see them through her clothing, quickly followed by her second favorite spot getting wet. She'd cross her arms and legs trying to mask off her arousal. 

Fuck's sake I could make her orgasm just by sucking her nipples, and the moans her mouth emitted were more than enough to make my dick twitch inside my pants. 

"Fuck, D-Draco I love it when you do that" she whimpered. She started rubbing her legs together, I quickly put my hand between but this doesn't stop her. She starts grinding against my hand. I smirked and pulled away from her chest and go back to kissing her lips.

After a few seconds she placed her hands on my chest and pushed me away. I looked at her confused as she stands up and fixes her dress. "We can continue later, I have to help my mom do something"

"Your parents aren't even here yet!" I exclaimed, clearly annoyed that she pulled away just when I was about to go down on her.

"They got here shortly after you left the living room. I'll see you later" she winked at me and headed for the door. I grunted and sat in the bed trying to calm down down there. "I can bring you an ice bucket if you want" 

"Shove off, Amelia" I chuckled and shook my head. "You'll pay for this later"

She licked her lips seductively. Fuck, I wanted her lips on my dick right now. "Can't wait, Malfoy. Don't go easy on me" she flashed me a smile and left the room leaving me alone with a tent in my pants. 

I couldn't think of anything else but her and it wasn't helping my erection at all. "Colloportus" I grabbed my wand and pointed it at the door. 

I unzipped my jeans and pulled them down alongside my boxers. I grabbed my dick with my right hand and spat on it to lubricate it. I mixed my saliva with the precum that sat on my top and rubbed up and down my shaft. Images of Amelia moaning, her legs shaking as I fucked her tight pussy without mercy flashed in my mind. 

I gripped my dick tighter and accelerated my pace when the memory of her touching herself in front of me came to my mind.

"Take off your clothes and get on the bed" I ordered her. Her cheeks were flushed, but she did as I said nonetheless.

She took off her robes and uniform leaving her only with her bra and panties on. "Should I take these off too?" 

"Take them off too... Actually leave the panties on" she was wearing dark green lace panties, my favorite. 

Hesitantly, her shaky hands unhooked her bra and exposed her breasts. Her nipples were already hard, they were a sight for sore eyes. I wanted to suck on them so badly, I knew she liked that. She then pulled down her panties painfully slow. 

"Get on the bed and lay on your back, put a pillow behind your head" I said.

She obliged and I followed her to the bed, I brought a chair and placed it right in front of the bed, I took a seat and watched her in awe. She was so fucking hot, if I didn't have control when it came to this, I would be fucking her brains out by now.

"Touch yourself"

"Wh-what?" She looked petrified and I chuckled.

"You heard me, Amelia. Be a good girl and touch yourself for daddy" as soon as the pet names rolled out of my tongue her legs rubbed against each other.

"Open your legs, Amelia, don't make me punish you" she bit her lower lip trying to muffle her moans. Her eyes glimmered with pure lust.

She spread her legs as her hand traveled down to her core. Her middle finger rubbed circles on the area and she started moaning. She pushed her panties to the side giving me a perfect look of her pussy. Fuck, she was dripping wet. I really wanted to eat her out right now. 

Her middle and ring finger went down her slit and between her folds spreading her wetness all over her pussy. She inserted two digits and started pounding slowly in and out, her thumb pressed against her clit rubbing it slightly.

"Go faster, princess" She picked up the pace and her two digits assaulted her pussy faster and harder. "Look at me, Amelia, keep your eyes on mine"

Her eyes met mine and she blushed even harder. Her cheeks went from pink to scarlet red. Her other hands squeezed her breast and her thumb played with her hardened nipples. Fuck, I loved seeing her enjoying herself. As she fucking should, she was stunning. 

"Imagine me fucking you, princess. Remember how fast and hard I fuck you pussy, do that with your fingers" 

She let out a throaty moan "Dr-Draco I'm gonna c-cum" 

I smirked at her "That's not my name, princess, not today" I said teasingly.

"Let me come, daddy, please" she moaned, her fingers pounded faster into her pussy faster making her eyes roll to the back of her head. "Mhmm please, d-daddy, let me- let me cum" she begged. Yes, I loved it when she begged.

"Then cum, princess, cum for daddy" my cock twitched underneath my pants, it was painfully throbbing against it. I wish she could feel what she did to me.

Her legs started shaking as her fingers thrusted sloppily inside of her until she came on them. She moaned loudly when she reached her high, her cum dripped all the way down to her inner thighs and my sheets making a mess. A hot mess.

I walked to the bed and got on top of her, I brushed her hair off her face and kissed her lips "Good girl"  
I grabbed her right hand and brought her fingers to her mouth, covering her lips with her own cum. "Suck" she parted her lips and I placed her two fingers in her mouth, she sucked them as she stared at me. Her gaze was so intense I thought I could've cum right there. 

I pumped my cock a few more time and came over the floor. I muttered a cleansing spell and laid on the bed still panting trying to catch my breath. 

I couldn't wait to have her tonight. 

I was going to make up for the time my lips couldn't kiss her, my fingertips couldn't touch her. I wanted to taste her, have her moan and scream my name, i wanted her to beg for more. To beg for me as I fucked her.

I wanted to make her mine again.

I couldn't wait for tonight. 

———————————————————  
I decided to give you a little spice in this chapter just so you can get ready for the next one 🤪 Amelia and Draco are about to get freaky (as they should) 

Y'all loved last chapter! I really appreciate your comments, they motivate me to write and update more often. I love you guys 🥰

Don't forget to vote and comment, it helps my story a lot + I love seeing your reactions 😝

Also, I don't know if I should say this right now, but I will anyways. This book will get more dark when HBP begins. I know that as of now it's pretty chill, and there's a reason why I'm writing the story that way. I can't wait to start writing the future chapters, I've already made a little playlist that has inspired me to think about the plot.

Anywaysss sorry for the rant, have a good day.

\- dom 💚


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Play the song above when you see the other author's note for better effect.   
• This chapter contains the smut, spanking, pet calling, handcuffing. 

Happy reading ;)  
———————————————————————-

Adrien and I helped my mom cook for dinner, we were later joined by Damon— by joined I mean he kept trying to sneak a taste of the food, mom got tired of it and made him help us. 

After several hours of cooking and baking everyone went to their rooms to get changed for tonight. I found it weird that my parents didn't throw their little feast as they did every year. Curiosity got the best of me so I asked my father, he said that he wanted to keep a low profile this year and had told another prestigious family to throw the feast this year since he wanted to spend some family time. This was true, not entirely though.

There was a war brewing behind the scenes, and since I'm not getting stronger and wiser by the day, he doesn't want any unwanted attention drawn towards me or our family. 

Since Draco and I were well, an item now, I was back in my room. I had bought a beautiful burgundy dress for the occasion and I would wear beige heels. It was a formal, didn't show much skin which was nice since I didn't feel comfortable showing more skin than I had to around my parents. 

I asked Draco to change on Blaise's room so I could change with Anne. He game a weird look and refused at first. He said he didn't want me and Anne to go for round two. I begged him a little more and it worked, not that it was hard though. 

Anne was wearing a royal blue dress and silver high heels. While we were getting ready, I told her about what happened with Draco, she was taken aback given that he had been a dick last night. 

"All I'm gonna say is that if he ever breaks your heart I'll kill him, Amelia, you have my word" she said hastily as she put on her diamond earrings.

"I'll take your word for it" I chuckled. I sprayed my perfume on and gave my lipstick a last touch. "How are you and Blaise doing?"

"We're fine, he wouldn't stop asking question about last night though, I think he feels threatened" 

"Same with Draco, boys are pathetic" we both laughed. "What are you gonna do about Blaise? It's pretty clear you like each other"

She sighed "I don't know yet honestly... time will tell I guess"

I nodded and stopped asking questions. I knew Anne never really like talking about relationships and such. The only time she opened up to me about the topic she told me that she was afraid of letting someone in, she didn't want to end up like her father. Sirius was distraught when her mother left them, she never told me who she was and she said that she didn't care about her. "Why would I care about a woman who left her family without even saying goodbye?" That's what she said. 

Sirius and Anne have become family, I didn't know Sirius much nor had I met him, but from what my father and Anne told me he seemed like a joyous man, I couldn't wait to meet him. He was the only family she had left and she was the only family he had— Draco and Narcissa didn't really count as family to them, not to mention Bellatrix. 

"Damn, we look hot" Anne swung her arm around my shoulders as we checked ourselves out in the mirror. We really did look fucking great.

"I'm gonna check on Damon, he and Adrien are getting ready together" I muttered as I took a last look in the mirror and turned on my heel.

"Knock first, you might catch them under the sheets!" She winked at me making me chuckle at the thought.

I walked to Damon's room and knocked on the door. I heard a 'come in' so I did so. Adrien was checking himself out in the mirror, posing and having a little fashion show of his own telling by the various blazers and shoes laying in the floor. Damon was laying on the bed grunting.

"For the hundredth time, Adrien, you look great!" He put a pillow on his face and yelled.

"Adrien, you're gonna kill Damon and we don't want that... yet" I chuckled and hugged my best friend. "You really do look great"

"Why thank you, Amelia, I know I do" he hugged me back and kissed the top of my head "You look gorgeous" 

"Indeed" I turned to see Damon sitting at the food of the bed. His eyes scanned my body up and down, his bottom lip stuck between his teeth. "Gorgeous" he added.

"You look great too, Damon" I offered him a smile.

"Perhaps we can catch up where we left off last night" he smirked.

"About that... guys I need to tell you something" Adrien looked at me eagerly.

"Are you pregnant? Please don't say your pregnant" he whisper yelled.

"What?! No, of course I'm not!" I scoffed. "So, I'd like to tell you guys that I'm no longer single..."

They raised their eyebrows "Anne?!" They said in unison.

I rolled my eyes "No! Me and Draco!" Their faces dropped when I said those words. 

"You're joking" Damon crossed his eyes and gave me a stern look. "After what he did last night?" 

I sighed "I-I know, Damon. I know he was a complete dick last night, but we talked earlier today and he apologized and explained how he felt about me and... us. This is new to both of us, I've never felt this way about anyone nor has he. He has a more difficult time when it comes to expressing his emotions and stuff— that doesn't really concern either of you, but I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'll be fine, and this is what I want" 

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and paced around the room. I knew how he would feel about this. He had warned me about Draco on our first day of school this year, and while a part of what he told me was true, Adrien hadn't gotten to know Draco the way I had for the last few months. "Amelia, if you're happy then I'm happy. That's all I have to say" he gave me a weak smile and hugged me. "Please be careful. I'll fucking kill him if he-" I cut him off.

"Breaks my heart? Yeah get in line, Anne said that too" we laughed.

I looked over at Damon to see he was staring at the ground deep in thought. I cleared my throat and he looked up, he seemed puzzled. "I can't say much since I've just met Malfoy, and for what I've seen, that dude's got some issues so I'll go with what Adrien said. Be careful. I know you won't let yourself get hurt by him or any other guy, you're a big girl and you can handle yourself" he smiled widely "but I wouldn't mind helping and throwing a few punches" he chuckled and walked towards me. "I know we just rekindled our friendship, but just know that I'm here for you if you need anything, Amelia. You have my word" 

I hugged him tightly, I kissed seeing this side of him. He would always try his best to protect me, even when we were little kids he would be this way and I deeply appreciated it. It was one of the reasons I liked him back then. "Thank you guys" 

Two hours went by and everyone was downstairs, I hadn't seen Draco all day and I was thrilled to see him in his suit although I knew he'd look as dashing per usual. I also couldn't wait to give him his present, I had bought him a silver ring which had a green resin stone, and two snakes on the sides. I had the brand's logo removed and put his initials instead. I had charmed the stone, it would let me know if he was in danger. 

Say it was a little gift for me too, since I loved rings on him. I knew he'd like the present and I couldn't wait for him to wear it

We all went downstairs, and sat in the living room. I was right next to Draco, who was wearing all back except for the white shirt underneath his blazer. He looked so damn good it was hard for me to keep my hands to myself. 

"You look stunning, Amelia" he kissed my temple and brought me closer to him. "But I think that dress will look better on the floor" he whispered. His fresh minty breath sent shivers down my spine 

"You look handsome too, Malfoy" I kissed his cheek and we then turned to our friends who were grinning at us. 

"What?" We both asked.

They all giggled like little kids, except for Damon. "It was about time you two got together!" Alexys cheered. 

"Told you they'd get together, it's the Christmas season" Edward nudged Adrien and high-fived. 

"Can't believe you got him to settle down, I'm happy for you guys" Blaise cheered.

"Mom and dad will be thrilled! Expect the talk from dad, though, Malfoy" Steph chuckled.

"If he doesn't satisfy you, you know were to come" Anne winked, Blaise elbowed her and she looked at him "kidding! Geez..." she looked back at me and mouthed "not kidding" 

We all looked at Damon, he hadn't said a word yet, he rolled his eyes and clapped slowly "Congrats to new couple, I'll expect you wedding invitation soon and the divorce news soon after" Edward slapped the back of his neck "Alright alright, congrats you two!"

"Congrats for what?" My father asked as he and mom walked and sat in the remaining coach. Everyone stood still and looked at me for approval to speak.

"Dad, mom" I called out and their eyes were on me. "Draco and I are dating" 

"That's amazing dear! Draco's a good guy, isn't he? I'm happy for both of you" my mom smiled warmly at us. 

My dad cleared his throat and looked at me, completely avoiding Draco, who had tensed in a matter of seconds. "A word, Amelia?" He tilted his head pointing at his studio.

I squeezed Draco's hands reassuring him that I would be okay and followed my dad into the room.

He sat on the edge of his desk and looked at me. I closed the door behind me and stood there rigid, as though I was under petrificus totalus. "Amelia, are you sure about this? Draco Malfoy of all people?"

I frowned "you said you didn't have a problem with him, dad"

"I didn't know you loved him—"

"I don't-" I paused, did I love Draco? "I don't know if I do yet, father. I really do like him, that's what I know, well, maybe I do I- why does it bother you so much?"

"Amelia, there's a war brewing, you're getting stronger by the day, you're the most powerful witch alive, you have to defeat evil in the future and if you don't prepare yourself-"

"What do you mean I have to defeat evil, what are you talking about dad?" He was taken aback by my words. He realized he had said too much.

"The second prophecy is about you, Amelia. You're going to defeat evil in the end, you have to prepare yourself in every way, darling" he looked at me with doe eyes. "Amelia, the months ahead will be extremely difficult for you, I'm not going to sugarcoat it. You'll be mentally and physically exhausted, I gave you the journals for a reason, it will help you control your power and make your life a tad easier" he sighed "I didn't think you were going to be in a relationship, darling. I don't have anything against Draco, I know he's got good in him, your mother and I can feel it. He's not like his father, at least not completely. I guess I wanted you to focus on this this year, this is all new and you know you can't tell Draco, not yet-"

"Is that what you're worried about, dad? That I won't be focused on me and my power?" I let out a dry laugh, I knew he wasn't saying something to me, so I decided to push. "Stop tiptoeing around me and get to the point"

He shook his head and walked towards me "I guess I'm just being overprotective, don't mind me. I just want the best for you, if Draco makes your happy then I won't intervene. Perhaps, your relationship will the the light that will guide you through this journey. I just hope he's patient enough to keep up with such a powerful witch" he chuckled and kissed my forehead. 

"It'll be okay, dad. Draco can be difficult, but I know he'll be there. Call it intuition, but I just feel he'll be understanding" I reassured my dad. Ever since Draco promised he would be loyal and honest with me, I promised myself that I would put my faith in him. In us. By honesty, I don't only mean him being honest if he stopped wanting me or that kind of stuff, I wanted him to be honest and tell me if my secrecy bothered him. "Dad, I can't keep him in the dark for so long. He gets enough of that from his parents"

"You can tell him when the right time comes, Amelia" he hugged me and rubbed my back "You heart will let you know"

Your heart will let you know.

"Thank you, dad" and with that we went back to the living room. As soon as we set foot in it all eyes were on us.

I walked over to Draco who had a worried look on his face, I sat next to him and pecked his lips. "Is everything okay then?" He asked.

"Yes, everything's fine, don't worry about it" I kissed his lips again and looked into his blue eyes.

"Great, not that I wouldn't have dated you anyways" he chuckled and kissed me back. It was a sweet kiss and the taste of mint his lips had made me yearn for more. 

"Alright alright, enough of that, lovebirds! It's present time!" My father clapped and everyone got their presents from the tree. 

We exchanged out gifts and I mostly got clothes, jewelry and scented candles. I loved all of them and I was glad my parents and my friends enjoyed the presents I have them too. 

"This is for youuu" I handed Draco his gift. 

He smiled at me and opened the tiny black box, he took out the silky white bag and turned it upside down making the ring fall in the palm of his hand. He grinned widely and put it in. "You know I was joking earlier, I'm not ready for that sort of commitment" he joked and I elbowed him "I love it, Amelia, thank you" he kissed my cheek and then my temple "Don't think I don't know the second reason why you bought me a ring" he smirked.

Bloody bastard, of course he knew. "Oh, really? And what's that, Malfoy?" 

"Perhaps I'll show you later tonight along with one of the gifts I got you" he whispered, thank good I was wearing makeup he would've noticed how red my face was. His hands reached for two black boxes and then put them on my lap. 

One was medium sized and the other one was a tad bigger. I opened the smaller box and my jaw dropped when I saw what was inside "No way! How- how did you get it?!" I yelled as my eyes inspected the neat first edition of Flowers In The Attic. "Draco this must've being pricey, you didn't have to-"

"So was the ring you gave me, we're tied" he was right, the ring was probably my around the same price as the book. He was grinning at my reaction. He knew how much I loved this book and he got me a first edition of it. 

I saw a piece of parchment sticking out of the book, I took it out and realized it was Draco's handwriting 

"Love doesn't always come when you want it to. Sometimes it just happens, despite your will"

It was a quote from the book. I felt my breath hitch in my throat, my hands were shaky and began to sweat, my eyes were glued to the parchment, reading the quote over and over again. It had meant something to him. In the little time I had gotten to know Draco Malfoy, I had learnt that he pays attention to detail. He was extremely careful with his words and actions around strangers. 

He'd make sure he would wear his mask at all times. He'd make sure that the walls he has build around him were intact... but now when it came to me. I was now aware that he liked me. He had said so himself, but this small piece of parchment held a significant amount of meaning to it. It wasn't the words that meant something, what made it meaningful was the person who wrote them and the reason why they wrote them. 

I looked at Draco, who was staring at me expectantly, his ocean eyes searching for any sign of approval or simply anything in mine. Was this his way of telling me that he loved me? That I meant something for him, more than a schoolgirl crush? Should I take this as a sign that he's putting his guard down and letting me in? I only knew that this showed he cared. 

Those were the questions that popped into my head. Yes, I was overthinking. But this wasn't just someone, this was Draco Malfoy. A riddle that seemed as though it didn't want to be solved or was so incredibly difficult to decipher. A riddle most people would give up on and walk away. Draco Malfoy was no ordinary riddle, and I was no ordinary witch. Especially one who didn't give up easy, not until I got what I wanted. 

I put my arms around Draco's neck and pulled him closer to me "I'm glad it happened" I whispered and with that I pressed my lips against his. Waves of electricity went through my body as our lips moved in perfect sync. 

It was a soft kiss, yet so full of emotion. A kiss that let the other one know how we felt. It wasn't necessary to say anything else, all my doubts and questions were turned to smoke. It was clear he wanted me. I could feel it, deep inside of me. 

It almost scared me how I could almost feel an exchange of energy with this kiss... as if I could feel what he was feeling. 

We pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. He pecked my lips one more time and smiled at me "I'm glad you loved your present" he put a strand of hair behind me ear and kissed my forehead "Open the other present.

I nodded and opened the lid of the second one. I noticed it had the same white silky bag of the ring I gave him, this one was obviously bigger. I frowned wondering what he could've gotten. I put my hand inside the bag and felt something cold... metallic.

I started pulling the item out of the bag and once I realized what it was my eyes widened and started laughing like a maniac "Draco Malfoy, you did not!" I whsiper yelled. Handcuffs. That's what he got me... us. "You're insane" I chuckled and shook my head.

I traced my finger on the handcuffs, already imagining how he would use these on me tonight. I felt my core getting wet at the thought of being handcuffed and letting him do whatever he pleased to me. 

I put them back on the bag and looked at Draco who had a huge smirk on his face. He leaned in and kissed my cheek, he placed his lips on my ear and whispered "These will look very pretty around your wrists, don't you think, princess?" Princess. It was going to be kinky sex tonight. I closed my legs and rubbed them together, I crossed my arms over my chest as I felt my nipples hardening and I was wearing no bra. My eyes scanned the room and thank Merlin everyone was busy opening their gifts. "Will you be a good girl for daddy tonight?" 

My mouth went dry, the same couldn't be said for my heat. Sometimes I hated the fact that Draco knew what turned me on, he had so much power over me that only the sound of his voice and the sinful words he whispered to me made my knees weak. "Y-yes" I mumbled.

"Yes, what?" He kissed my sweet spot right below my ear. I let out a soft moan and felt his smirk on the crook of my neck.

"Yes, daddy" I whispered. "Fuck, Draco, don't do this right now" 

"Don't be whiny, your punishment hasn't even started yet, sweetheart" he pulled away and shot me a devilish grin. This guy was going to be the death of me.

"Can we go outside for a bit?" I asked as I intertwined our hands together. He nodded and we stood up making our way to the balcony.

The cold night air was rather comforting and refreshing, I took a deep breath taking in the salty smell emanating from the sea before us. 

"Did you want to talk about something?" He asked as he stood next to me leaning on the railing. 

I hummed "not really, just wanted to be alone with you for a bit" 

"What did you father say to you?" 

I chuckled "wouldn't you like to know?" I looked at him with amusement "Just stuff, he said he likes you, but I guess he's scared of me being in a relationship. I've never been in one... he's just looking out for me, you know, fatherly stuff"

He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug "I promise you that I'll always be here, Amelia. I don't know what you've done to me, for a second I thought you might've slipped me a love potion-"

I cut him off with a scoff "I would never do that!" I slapped his chest. 

"I know that now! I guess I just was scared, I've never been this close to anyone before. Never called someone my best friend... Merlin knows I wanted to do more than talking and hugging when we were just 'friends'" he chuckled.

"Why is it hard for you to open up to people?" 

He sighed "I've been raised this way, Amelia. I don't trust people easily nor do I let them in... I was trying to do the same to you, I wanted to push you away, I wanted to convince myself that what we had going on at the moment was nothing but sex, but I couldn't lie to myself any longer" he paused "When I saw you talking to another guy, giving them your full attention, flirting with them, seeing Adrien look at you with lustful eyes- only the thought of him touching you made my blood boil"

"When did you realize you liked me?" I asked.

"Like I've said before, I've always found you attractive, but the moment I knew I liked you was that one time we saw that one movie about the guy who dies"

I snorted at his comment "Ghost?" 

"Yeah that one. By the way, did you make me watch that movie on purpose?" His brows knitted.

I smiled "not really, it wasn't until we were watching the movie that I noticed it might've come off that way. I'm glad you learned something from it, though"

"Anyways, I knew I liked you ever since that night. The movie might've helped a little to clear my mind" he added. 

"So, you've found me attractive for a long time, huh?" I wiggled my brows and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah enough of that, what about you?" He smirked.

"What about me?"

"When did you know you liked me?" He raised his brows expecting my answer.

"Hmm" I looked into the beach trying to remember when was the time I knew. "I don't really remember, I guess it just happened at a random moment" I looked back at him to see he was smiling. "You know, I've never been into blondes, it's always been brunettes" I chuckled. 

He touched his chest as though my comment offended him "Why do you like me then?" 

"You're good in bed" he narrowed his eyes at me making me laugh "Like I said, it just happened. I've always found you attractive as well, but we weren't close, you weren't the nicest to me back then and I was crushing on Damon until I was thirteen"

"What made you stop liking Damon?" 

"He kissed me while he was dating someone else, I found that out the morning after he kissed me. That's why I stopped talking to him, I despise cheaters so much. Cheating is such a nasty and coward thing to do, especially if you claim you love someone" I scoffed. I could feel the bitterness of that memory in the top of my tongue. 

"Is that why you asked for me to be loyal?" 

"Yeah... I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm doubting you, I just wanted to make things clear, loyalty is important to me" I snuggled on his chest.

"Likewise" he kissed the top of my head and let out a sight "You've broken down my walls, Amelia. I don't know how you did it, but I'm glad you did"

"Couldn't have done it without your help, give yourself a little more credit, Draco" I kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand "We should go eat"

And we did. The food was delicious, I felt proud of myself since I helped making it. Adrien kept asking everyone if they enjoyed the food he made. He looked like a little kid, I loved seeing him happy. We were having a great time eating and talking about life, Damon, Blaise and my parents were talking about Quidditch. Adrien was trying to persuade Anne into telling him more about what happened between us, Alexys and my sister were giving him glares telling him to stop, but I could tell they were also just as curious.

Draco, Edward and I were arguing about our DADA teacher, Draco said he didn't like her that much but since she was after Potter he had decided to become an ally. Edward and I tried to keep our cool since we were in DA with Harry, I just hoped everyone in the DA was careful enough to not be caught by Umbridge and the I.S.

Draco kept his hand on my left thigh, his fingers found their way into my inner thigh through the dress's slit. His hand would go upwards every minute or so, I could tell he was impatient and I didn't want to wait any longer either. 

"We'll go now, I'm feeling tired. Thank you everyone for your gifts, have a good night" I said as Draco and I stood up. Our friends looked at us and have us goofy smiles.

I picked up my presents from the couch and followed Draco into my room. I placed the book in my nightstand and the handcuffs on the bed. 

// Play Crazy In Love male version, tap on the video above to listen//

I looked at Draco who had his wand on his hand pointing at the door casting the two spells we've both come very familiar with. He turned around and walked towards me wearing his signature smirk, his hand reached for my neck making me wince a bit since it took me by surprise. 

"You're beautiful, Amelia" his eyes were fixed in mine, then they proceeded to scan my face, taking in my features. He pulled me in for a kiss, it was soft at first but it quickly turned into a passionate one. His lips devoured mine as though they had been deprived from their favorite food. 

His tongue glided against my teeth asking for entrance and I parted my lips granting it its entrance. Our tongues hugged each other, explored each other with every swift movement. 

I had missed this. Missed him. No human being could make me feel what he did. His hands found their way to my back and started unzipping my dress, the touch of his fingers against my skin made me shiver. I craved his touch more than anything. 

The dress fell into a burgundy pool to the floor. Draco pulled away from our kiss to take a good look at my body. His mouth was halted when he realized I wasn't wearing a bra, my nipples were hard. His thumb grazed my left nipple, twirling it slowly making it get harder by his touch. 

"Get on the bed, princess, ass up face down" he ordered. I turned around and did what he said, I felt him get into the bed, he was standing on his knees right behind me. His hands caressed my ass and squeezed it gently. "You've been a bad girl, Amelia, and I must punish you for that" "I want you to count"

Oh fuck.

"This is for fucking Adrien on the train" he smacked my ass and I yelled.

"One" he caressed my ass trying to soothe the pain.

"This is for making out with Hendrix" he smacked my ass harder, and rubbed the sensitive area again.

"Two" I whimpered.

"This is for wearing that dress in the club" I was sure my ass was bright red right now. 

"Three" I was sick for being aroused by this.

"This is for being a tease this morning" this smack was harder than the others and it made me scream as soon as his hand touched my skin.

"Four" If I was crazy for being around by this, then Draco was crazier. I knew how much he enjoyed punishing me, his erection was proof of that.

"This is for letting anyone who isn't me touch you" He slapped me one last time. I could feel my panties getting wet.

"Five" I moaned this time. I could almost hear the smirk forming on his lips.

"Good girl" he kissed my now sore butt cheek and he got off the bed. I was about to turn to see what he was doing and I heard the sound of his belt being undone. "Stay still and put your arms in your back"

I did as he said and after a few seconds I heard two pieces of metal colliding. He got into the bed again, and positioned himself right behind me. He grabbed my hands and I felt the cold metal around my wrist. I was trapped.

He pressed himself against me making me feel him. His dick was so hard, I grinded against him and he chuckled "You're so eager tonight, princess" 

"Draco-" I was interrupted by the feeling of my panties being abruptly ripped off of me. 

His middle finger glided against my slit, collecting all the wetness and spreading it around. "So wet for me" I had no idea what he was going to do to me, I wasn't ready, but at the same time I couldn't wait for him to make me his.

He flipped me around so he was on top of me. He spread my legs open and licked his lips as he lowered himself. He kissed my inner thighs, gently sucking on them leaving red marks. He pulled me down by grabbing my thighs, his hot breath hit my pussy only making it wetter. He looked up and me and smirked "what do you want me to do, princess?" 

I felt my cheeks heat up by what he said. He was going to make me beg. "Draco-"

"Not my name tonight, princess" he slapped my pussy turning me in even more.

"I-I want your m-mouth on me, daddy" I let out a soft moan. He dove between my thighs using his tongue to give my slit a long lick. "Fuck, daddy, that feels s-so good" 

His warm tongue licked my pussy and its folds making my eyes roll to the back of my head. His "You taste so good, princess" the tip of his tongue swirled around my clit making me moan his name loudly. I could feel his growing grin against me. "So desperate, aren't you?"

Out of the blue, he inserted two fingers in my pussy and pounded into me mercilessly. He curled his fingers around me making my legs tremble, his tongue kept assaulting my pussy, licking and sucking it at a faster pace.

"Daddy, I'm go-gonna c-cum mmhm" I felt the knot tighten in my stomach and I was afraid I couldn't hold my release in any longer.

"Not yet, princess, not yet" 

My eyes rolled for what it seemed the twentieth time, my legs had started to shake. They trembled even harder now with every time his tongue collided against me. He withdrew his two fingers from my pussy and used his tongue to fuck me instead. 

"Cum, baby, cum for daddy" and I did. I tilted my head back as I felt my release leave my body. 

Draco hovered over me and brought his two digits what were previously inside of me to my mouth. I sucked them clean, twirling the tip of my tongue over his fingertips letting him know what I wanted to do. I knew he got the hint, but I wanted to ask just in case "Can I?"

His eyes turned into a darker shade of blue accompanied by the familiar and longing shimmer of lust. "Get on your knees" 

He kneeled in front of me, and I did the same. He grabbed a fist of my hair and guided me downwards, his other hand pulled down his briefs revealing his hard cock. I had seen him naked numerous times, but I don't think I'd ever get used to his size. All eleven inches of him, he was so large and thick, my mouth watered just by looking at it. 

He helped me by grabbing his own dick with his hands knowing that it would probably slip out of my mouth given my condition right now. I stuck out my tongue and licked the precum from his tip. I licked down his length purposely avoiding his tip.

"Don't be a fucking tease" he growled. I smirked to myself and kissed his pink swollen tip before taking him in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down trying to get every inch of him in my mouth but it was impossible, he was too big and my mouth was small. I knew this didn't bother him, it turned him on even more, the fact that my mouth was too small. 

"Fuck, your lips look so good around my cock, princess" he started face fucking me. I hollowed my cheeks and flattened my tongue making his dick twitch inside, I gagged on his cock repeatedly causing tears to fall down my cheeks. 

His load hit the back of my throat leaving him panting. I had drool and cum drilling from the corners of my lips, Draco used his thumb to clean that up only to put it over my lips "Swallow" his voice was raspy and demanding.

I swallowed all of his cum feeling happy with satisfying him. He flipped me over again, I was in my first position. "You have no idea what you do to me, Amelia" he rubbed his tip against my wet pussy. "How much do you want me, Amelia?"

"I need you, Draco. I need you so bad" we both knew he wasn't only asking about me wanting him in a sexual way, but every way possible. 

He entered me slowly, allowing me to adjust to his size. We moaned our names and cursed under our breaths. It had been too long since we felt each other this way, and I knew he wouldn't go easy on me tonight. Nor did I want him to. 

"You're. So. Fucking. Tight. Amelia" he said between thrusts. "Take all of me, sweetheart, I know you can" he entered a few more inches making me wince in pain. Pain that was quickly turned into pleasure. 

His dick found my g-spot and pounded into me slow but hard making me moan loudly "Fuck yes, right there, Draco" he thrusted into me harder "It feels... s-so g-good, Draco" 

He slid his hand down to my pussy and he placed his fingers over my clit, rubbing it hastily. "Draco" I whimpered. I was close, I was so damn close.

"I missed fucking your tight pussy, Amelia" he yanked my hair making me arch my back "keep moaning my name and I'll let you cum" his sultry voice drove me mad. 

His name easily rolled off my tongue, I praised him over and over again knowing he loved it and encouraged him to keep doing his job. 

My legs wobbled and my knees were weak from kneeling for more more than thirty minutes. "D-Draco, I'm gonna-"

"Cum, Amelia, cum for me" his thrusts were sloppier and we soon reached our high. He came inside of me, I could feel his cum dripping down my thighs.

He flipped me once again and he was now on top of me. He kissed me with the same passion he did with earlier, he pulled away kissed my forehead "Can you um, get these off?" I said softly, not knowing how he would react. 

He frowned "Why? You didn't like it?" 

"What? No, of course I did" I chuckled "I just want to touch you" his eyes softened at my words and he got rid of the handcuffs and threw them somewhere in the room. 

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him again. It was a soft kiss, our lips were pink and swollen, his lips were stained by my nude lipstick and this only made him look hotter. 

He pulled away and looked into my eyes, his hands grabbed my waist and flipped us around— again. But this time I was on top, my legs straddled on his sides. I let out a soft moan when my pussy grazed his dick, but I didn't do any effort to move. 

"Draco-"

He cut me off by placing his thumb on my lips "Ride me" my eyes widened at his request— no, order. 

"Are you sure?" I asked in disbelief, he had never let me do this before. He always liked being in control.

"Do it before I change my mind, Amelia" I aligned myself with his dick and went down on him, this position allowed me to take all of him. 

I moved my hips back and forth, feeling his dick going in and out of my pussy. I went slow at first getting used to this new position, but I soon picked up the pace, both of our hips rocking against each other. The sound of skin clashing against each other and our moans ricocheted in the pale walls of the room. 

"Fuck, Amelia" Draco cursed, his blue eyes examined my body. "You're gorgeous" he sat up and swung his arms around my waist. "So fucking gorgeous" he mumbled against my lips before kissing me, his hand squeezed my neck, the cold feeling of his fingers made me go even faster and harder. 

I ran my hands through his now disheveled white-ish hair, his neck, shoulders and chest. I felt every one of his muscles contract whenever I touched him.   
His skin was smooth and I felt lucky to even be touching him. He was a luxury. 

"You feel so good, Draco. You're so big ahh" I rode him faster, my walls were tightening around him making my pussy feel tighter causing his cock to twitch inside of me. 

"Fuck, Amelia, I'm gonna cum" he growled against my lips, his hand squeezed my ass and helped me steady my pace. I arched my back and he took this opportunity to give me more pleasure and sucked my nipples. I moaned when his tongue did circle motions on my hardened buds "You like that, don't you? Such a slut" he slapped my ass making me whimper. 

"Draco, I'm gonna-" I couldn't finish my sentence when I felt the knot in my stomach become undone at the same time I felt Draco's cum fill me up. 

I was still riding him slowly trying to get over my high, he kept one of his arms around my waist while the other one caressed my cheek and jaw. 

We were looking into each other's eyes. Completely hypnotized by one another. I couldn't stop staring at the guy in front of me. He had opened up to me so much tonight, it was probably the best gift he could've ever given me. I had known him for many years, but now, I felt completely compelled by him. Not only by his ravishing beauty. I think everyone is capable of perceiving it. I felt compelled by this new, softer, vulnerable side he was showing me. 

This moment was one I would never forget, I'd treasure it. This new feeling that he was making me experience was something I'd worship.

"I love you" 

—————————————————————

Who do you think that said it? 👀

I kept my promise and gave you the Draco seggs you guys wanted... and a little bit more of course. Next chapter will start with Draco's POV. 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, PLEASE vote and comment, I love reading your comments so much, they motivate me to keep writing.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Play the song above twice or thrice until the first ✨smut✨ scene in this chapter ends. 

I'm not sure if I should put a warning here or not, but in this chapter Amelia talks a bit about her insecurities (body weight and such) so if you're not comfortable reading that you can skip that part. 

Happy reading ;)  
—————————————————————————

"I love you" that's what I wanted to say. What I wanted to say to the platinum haired boy in front of me. He had showed me a more vulnerable side of him today. A side he never showed anyone because he was scared. A side he considered a weakness thanks to his father. 

I just looked at him. His hair was a mess from me playing with it, his skin was covered by a light coat of sweat giving him an ethereal glow, his eyes were warm despide being icy blue, his beautiful pink lips were parted from his panting still trying to recover from our orgasm. 

"I love you" That's what I wanted to tell him right now, but I held back fearing he it would ruin the moment. And this moment was perfect as it was. I was grateful for him and what he had done today.  
I think I was ready to say it, but I knew he wasn't. He had already opened up a lot to me and this was probably going too fast for him, but that didn't bother me. I'd wait. For him. 

But yes, I loved Draco Malfoy. Was I insane to admit this this soon? Absolutely. He had just asked me to be his girlfriend today. I know I acted oblivious or had my doubts about him liking me or even caring about me, but a part of me knew he did. A part of me knew he cared at least a little bit, people don't get jealous just because. Especially Draco Malfoy, he alway had a reason and motive. I know he felt the same way about me. The same way I felt about him. For now, his actions was all I needed to know it. 

"I've missed this, I've missed you" that's what I managed to say as I pulled myself out of him and laid next to his body. 

"Me too, Amelia. I wasn't too rough, was I?" He grabbed my wrists and saw they were a bit red and had some marks in them. I shook my head and gave him a reassuring smile "Good, we'll be using those often" he kissed my wrists and laid next to me.

"Can we take a bath?" I asked softly, I loved baths and I knew a hot one would do my sore muscles a favor. 

"Sure, get up" he smirked as he pulled himself up with his arms. 

I gave him an incredulous look and narrowed my eyes at him "You know damn well I can't walk, help me!" 

He laughed and got up to help me. He put his arms around my waist and was about to pick me up. 

"You don't have to" I mumbled. I was very insecure when it came to people offering to pick me up. I weighed around 150 pounds and I was 5'4 so you do the math and figure out my body shape. I wasn't blessed with the fast metabolism my parents had which annoyed me. 

He frowned "Why not? you clearly can't walk so let me help you" before I could say anything else he picked me up bridal style making me squeal.

As soon as we got into the bathroom he put me down on the sink and he started running the bath "You didn't have to, Draco" 

"Is there a reason why you don't want me to pick you up? You never let me do it" he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"Umm... no" 

"Amelia" he insisted. 

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? Let's not ruin the moment" I said as I took my off my false lashes and started to wash off my face getting rid of my makeup. 

"The bath is ready, come in" he helped me get into bathtub, the water was hot, but felt great on the skin, it also had some bubbles thanks to the salts he put in. 

I stat between his legs, my back against his chest and his arms were wrapped around me. I felt at peace right now, I wanted to stay like this with him forever, but I knew as soon as we got back to Hogwarts I'd have to continue with my extra lessons and figure out my future by myself. Don't get me wrong, my father had told me enough information, and I knew the journals would be great help and I also knew I could count on my father for anything, he had said so himself. But I couldn't help feeling utterly scared of what awaits me in the future.

All I wanted was to protect the ones I loved. I had already lost Cedric last year. I tried not to think about him at all. Sometimes I felt guilty for not allowing myself to do so, but whenever I did I'd literally be depressed for days. He and I were close friends, he was the kindest person I knew. Yeah, Hufflepuffs are known for being kind and all, you know, that's their stereotype. But Cedric truly was something else. His heart was out of this world. So kind and forgiving. 

I still remember the time I pretended to be mad at him for not being his treasure in the second task. He apologized for weeks although I told him that I didn't mind. I also remembered all the nights we spent with Alexys. Just drinking and talking about the future. He wanted to be an Auror, he would've been an amazing one. If there's something Cedric Diggory despised the most was injustice. He had this need to help others which was something I admired. 

I also remembered when the three of us would get a little bit too drunk in the Hufflepuff common room. Alexys would leave us alone, she thought him and I would be a good couple and she tried her best to push us two together. Some of those nights she would leave us two alone, we would cuddle around the fireplace and well... we kissed. This happened a few times, but we never really did anything about it. You could say we would blame it on the alcohol.

But one day we we were walking around the courtyard. I was helping him figure out what the third task could be, and all of a sudden he doing me around and kissed me. It felt nice, really nice. I mean, it was Cedric Diggory for fuck's sake and he was an undeniably good kisser.

We pulled away from the kiss, which had lasted a couple of minutes and was building up to be a little more intense. We looked into each other's eyes with amusement, then guilt.

"Cedric, this can't happen again. Aren't you uh- seeing Cho?" I stuttered, my eyes frantically looked around the courtyard to check if someone had seen. Thankfully, we were in a secluded area and we were alone.

"Amelia, I'm sorry. I know I-" he rubbed the back of his neck "Look, Cho and I have been hanging out more recently and I do like her I'm even thinking about asking her to be my girlfriend, but I also find myself thinking about the times we made out when we were... well, drunk" a light pink tint covered his cheeks, and I was sure I was in the same situation.

"Why would you kiss me then?! Are you insane?!" I whisper yelled.

"Well, you kissed me back" he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at him "Why, Cedric?"

"I guess I just wanted to make sure I didn't have any feelings for you so you know... I can be with Cho and commit to her" he mumbled.

"So? What did you find out?" I crossed my arms.

"Well, as lovely as you are, Amelia, I don't think of you that way- fuck, that sounded horrible" he rubbed his temples.

I laughed at his reaction and hugged him "Cedric, it's okay. I don't like you either. Sure, you're handsome and a good kisser but I certainly don't think of you that way. You don't have to worry, my lips are sealed by the way" I patted his back and looked up at him. 

"What would I do without you, huh?" He chuckled and ruffled my hair. 

I lost him and I couldn't do anything about it. The last month of school had sure been rough, I barely got out of my room and cried myself to sleep every night. I had never lost someone I cared about and it hurt like hell. 

"What's on your mind?" Draco asked hugging me tighter. 

"Nothing, just stuff" I laid my head back resting it on his shoulder. 

He kissed my cheek "You're perfect, Amelia. Don't ever forget that" he left wet kisses all over my jaw and neck and ultimately my shoulders. "Your body is perfect I don't want you to feel insecure about it" 

I felt my cheeks turn crimson red at his comment. He knew me too well sometimes it scared me. His arms let go of my waist and started tracing circles in my stomach, I shifted at his touch feeling insecure again. "Draco-" I placed my hand on his, but he yanked it away.

"I love every inch of you, Amelia" he kissed my neck again, this time more passionately. He sucked on my skin leaving red marks. Oh, how he loved leaving hickeys. "I've told you this before, but I only want and own the best of the best, Amelia. I love luxuries, fancy stuff, and perfect things above all. You're a luxury that for some odd reason I was able to get, I fancy you more than anything... you're perfection, Amelia Morningstar. Don't ever think otherwise" 

I blushed as his compliment but decided to play with him "Did you just call me a thing?" 

He snorted "I say all that sappy stuff for you and that's what you got?" 

I turned my face and peck his lips "Thank you, Draco, you have a weird yet comforting way of saying things" I chuckled and returned to my previous position. 

"Don't mention it. I'll always be here for you, Amelia. I gave you my word and intend to keep it. I'll always be here to remind you that you're beautiful and more than enough" his hands traveled up my waist finally reaching my breasts. His big hands massaged them and I could feel my nipples hardening under his touch.

"Draco" I moaned softly. I bit my bottom lip and I felt my eyes rolling back. Does he really want to get at it again? Shit, I won't be able to walk tomorrow.   
I know I wanted it too now, not only because of touch, but because of what he just said. He was being vulnerable again and I fucking loved it. I loved this side of him, it made me want to shower him with kisses. Hell, I was being sappy. 

"Mhmm?" He mumbled against my neck. His thumb twirled my nipples and gently pinched them making me moan again. "I love your breasts, you know that? Probably even more than you do" he continued playing with my nipples, his lips kissed the back of my ear, his teeth then but lobe pulling it down slowly. "Are you sore, Amelia?" His sultry voice caused me to run my thighs together. 

He took notice of this, one of his hands left my chest and he used it to separate my legs. He caressed my inner thighs sending shivers down my spine. I could feel myself getting wet down there and it certainly wasn't because of the water. 

"I asked you as question, Amelia. Are you sore?" He repeated his fingers inched closer to my core.

"Yes, Draco" I could feel his eyes on me so I brought myself to face him. His blue eyes were filled with list again. God, he was insatiable... but so was I when it came to him. I could never get enough of him.

"I'll be gentle, I promise" he leaned in and kissed me softly before letting my head fall back into his shoulder. 

His fingers made their way to my pussy, they ran along my folds. He used his index and ring finger to spread them and used his middle finder collect the all the wetness in my center. "Fuck" I cursed under my breath and bit my lower lip trying to get myself together.

"So wet for me" he continued kissing my neck leaving more love bites. His left arms caressed my stomach and my curves, I no longer felt conscious about it. It was strange how he could make me feel the most beautiful person to ever exist just by touching me and whispering sweet things in my ear. 

His words had a lot of effect on me and I hadn't noticed until now. He slipped a finger inside of me making me moan a little louder I brought my hand to my mouth and bit one of my fingers to keep quiet. 

"Be loud, Amelia. Be as loud as you want" his hot minty breath hit my face "Moan my name, you know how much I like it when you do" He inserted another finger and pumped them in and out of my wet pussy.

"Draco, that feels— so good" my chest was heaving, I had already received so much pleasure tonight and yet here I was, being showered with more lust.

"You're beautiful" he said with a velvety tone. I could feel myself getting closer to my climax as his fingers punched into me faster. 

"Make me yours, Draco" I looked up at him and he looked back "Please" I begged. 

He took out his fingers and made me turn around. As soon as we were face to face he grabbed my neck and pulled me towards him crashing his lips against mine. Our lips were soft and wet, our noses grazed each other making me melt. His lips tasted like champagne and mint, never thought these would make a good combination, but I guess when it's on Draco Malfoy's lips everything tastes good.

I felt him entering me slowly, allowing me to adjust to him once again. I wasn't going to lie, I was very sore, but I needed him so bad so I was willing to take a little bit of pain. His hands gripped my ass lifting me up a little so he could enter me completely "Mmhm Draco" I moaned into his mouth once I felt the entirety of him inside of me.

His hands remained on my ass gripping it gently since they were soft from all the spanking. He guided me to move forward and backwards slowly, I felt every inch of him graze my insides. "Go at your own pace, sweetheart" he mumbled against my lips before tilting his head back. 

I rode him slowly, taking my time to feel all of him. He was so big I could've never imagined I could take it all in, but I'm glad I was able to. I would've been disappointed in myself if I had failed at that. Disappointed that I wouldn't have experienced every inch of him.

"Fuck, Amelia, you feel so good" he bucked his hips and started fucking me back making me whimper. 

"Dra-co I'm close" I accelerated my pace and rode him harder. It stung a bit but it was soon overcame by pleasure. 

"Me too, baby" he rarely called me that, but the way he said it at that moment made my pussy throb and my heart flutter at the same time. 

His thumb rubbed my clit adding more pleasure than I could take causing my hips to grind harder and faster against him. 

"Amelia"

"Draco"

We moaned our names loudly as we reached our high. I rested my forehead against his, my eyes were closed since I felt like I was in cloud nine and all I could see were stars. 

His thumb caressed my cheek rubbing circles on it, he kissed my lips and my cheeks. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him staring at me, nothing but kindness and adoration radiated form his eyes. This kind gesture made all my anxiety go away, it sort of gave me confidence. He had just made sure to let me know he loved my body even when I didn't. 

I returned his gesture, pecked his lips and cheek before looking at him again "thank you, Draco. You're the best"

He grinned "No need to remind me, love" he pulled away from me and got out of bathtub. He put out his hand helping me out as well and covered my body with a towel. 

We quickly got changed into our clothes. He only wore his boxers to bed and I wore my panties with a grey oversized shirt Draco had given me a while ago. He carried me to bed as if I didn't weight nothing to him. He was pretty muscular from Quidditch, but he definitely weighted at least ten pounds less than me. Then again, he was athletic and worked out— I did not. I guess he had enough strength to carry me around.

Once we were in bed I used my wand to light up one of the candles I got. Funnily enough, it was green apple scented, I was sure Draco would like it.

I snuggled on his chest and laid my left arm on his torso hugging him slightly. He placed his arm around my waist tightly as if he didn't want me to leave. 

Without saying a word we both drifted to sleep fairly quickly thanks to the small amount of alcohol we drank earlier and sex.

The holidays came to an end. The remaining days consisted on a lot of sex with Draco, not that any of us complained. Probably the most I've worked out in my entire life. We went out to fancy restaurants, did a lot of shopping for the new year. 

Thankfully, I didn't have any visions while I was there. I read in the journals that visions are more frequent at times of distress so I tried to keep myself as calm as possible. I didn't get even one vision though which bugged me a little bit. I was almost done with the first journal. I found it very interesting since it had many potions and spells and instruction on how to make my own which excited me a lot. I would definitely give that a shot when I got to Hogwarts. 

Damon made me and Adrien promise to write to him because he has no friends. Kidding, he just wants to keep in touch since we had grown closer again. He proved that he could be mature when he wanted to be, he was a great addition to our holidays I'm not gonna lie. I hadn't realized how much I missed his friendship until now.

We were now boarding the Hogwarts Express sitting in our usual compartment. I was sitting next to Draco whose hand was running up and down my thigh, not in a sexual way, but in a soothing one. I didn't talk to him about my stuff. I couldn't tell him yet, but he noticed that something was upsetting me and I appreciated he didn't push me.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The old lady asked us with a huge smile. 

"Four pumpkin pasties" Draco asked, I nudged him and he rolled his eyes "please"

He paid the lady and handed me two of the pasties and we ate in silence. 

"I don't want to do rounds today, I'm not in the mood" I grumbled and stared out the window.

"Hey, the view is right here" he lifted my chin and made me look at him making me chuckle "You okay?" 

"Yeah..." fuck that didn't sound remotely convincing. 

"You know, Amelia, it's a shame that our bathroom tradition can't go on anymore" Adrien pouted, drying away his nonexistent tears.

"Shut the fuck up, Adrien" Draco snapped.

Adrien and I laughed and high-fived "See? He's the jealous type" I chuckled. 

Draco frowned at me "Is there a problem with that, Amelia?" 

"Who said I was complaining, Malfoy?" I took a bite of the pumpkin pastie as I stared at him.

He smirked and looked back at Adrien "Watch your mouth, Adrien"

"Jeez, chill mate! I was only joking" Adrien raised his hands in defeat "You know I think I'm gonna find myself someone to date. Everyone is either a couple or fuck buddies"

"I'm sure you'll find someone soon you're a handsome guy!" I felt Draco's grip tighten in my thigh. 

"Oh, I know I am" Adrien smiled smugly "I want to be with someone though" he mumbled.

"You want to settle down?" I frowned. "Are you actually saying these words? Are you feeling okay?" I reached over to touch his forehead and he batted my hand away.

"Shut up, Amelia" he sneered "I don't know, maybe? Everyone is all lovey dovey around me. First Alexys and Fred then you Draco and I'm pretty sure Blaise and Anne will get soon together" he fake gagged.

"Wanna bet on it? I bet fifty galleons they get together within a month!" I put out my hand waiting for him to take it.

"I bet fifty galleons they get together within two weeks" he wiggled his brows.

I scoffed but then smirked "Alright, prepare yourself to lose, Fraser. Deal?" 

He shook my hand "Deal" 

"You both are ridiculous, they'll get together by the end of the week" Draco spoke.

"Nah-ah!" Adrien and I shouted.

"If they do, you both owe me fifty galleons each" Draco smirked.

"Fine" Adrien and I said in unison and gave him a dirty look.

We had dinner at the great hall, I didn't eat much since I had already eaten a bit on the train. I gave Hermione her present and to say that she was over the moon was understatement, I had bought Harry some gloves for Quidditch since the one he had looked worn out, I got Ron a navy jumper that complimented him his skin tone and ginger hair. After listening to him complaining endless times about his mother's sweaters I thought he would like it. They all loved their presents which made me really happy.

We went back to the dungeons and as soon as we stepped in I heard the annoying screeching of Astoria and Pansy. 

"Oh, well, look who's here!" Astoria said, she but her lip and looked Draco up and down. Her eyes and then focused on our linked arms.

"Drakie, what are you doing with that skank?!" Pansy shouted.

"Watch your mouth, Parkinson" Draco growled. "You too, Greengrass. If I see you talking to her or staring at her I'll make sure you regret it" 

The two girls stood there perplexed, their jaws dropped to the floor and their eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Close you mouths, I can smell your breath from here" I winked at them and walked with Draco to our dorms. "That was hot" I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you"

He kissed my forehead "No problem, sweetheart. Your room or mine?" 

"Mine will do" I grinned and we went into my room. I had missed my room, it was my little piece of heaven. "No funny business tonight by the way" 

He grunted and hugged me from behind "Why not? Are you not in the mood? I can definitely get you in the mood if you let me" he kissed my neck but I quickly pulled away before it was too late.

"I'm just tired, Draco, I have to wake up early tomorrow" I removed my robes and tie and put them on my chair. 

"Meeting with Snape?" He asked.

I nodded and started unbuttoning my shirt. "Yeah..." I felt a heavy weight on my shoulders since yesterday, I couldn't put my finger on it, but I was sure the visions would come back.

"What's wrong, Amelia? You look stressed" He took my hands in his and we sat on the foot of the bed. 

"I just have a bad feeling, I don't know what it is and it's kind of bugging me. I'm sure I'll have more visions soon" I sighed. 

He lifted my chin and made me look at him, his thumb caressed my chin softly "I'm here of anything happens, okay? Don't think too much about it" he kissed my lips gently. I don't think I'd ever get tired of seeing this soft side of him, he was so cute. "Do you still have your potion?" 

"A bit yes, I'll brew some tomorrow" I mumbled.

"You know how to brew it?" He asked surprised.

I chuckled "Yes, Draco! You forget that I'm a Morningstar we're masters of potions" my dad had taught me how to brew the potion last week and it was easier than I expected "Better than the Malfoys"

He scoffed "Yeah, right. We'll see about that at the end of the year" 

"Want to take a shower?" He looked up at smirking and nodded "Alright, you go first I'll go after you"

"You think you're funny, don't you?" He walked up at to me and threw me over his shoulder making me squeal.

"Draco, put me down!" This only made him slap my ass "Draco!" 

He giggled and put me down once we reached the bathroom. He tore my shirt from my body and pulled down my skirt leaving me only with my bra and panties. "Draco I said-"

"C'mon, not even a quickie?" He raised his brow.

"No and that's final" his face dropped and he rolled his eyes. "You really want it, don't you?" I chuckled "Okay, fine"

"Don't give me an attitude, Amelia, you act like you don't enjoy me making you cum" he snickered.

"You're insufferable, Malfoy" I rolled my eyes. 

"Say that again and I'll fuck you until you can't walk" He came closer to me and curled his hands under my thighs lifting me up to the sink. He unhooked my bra making my breasts bounce as little. He took them in his hands and kissed them, he sucked on my skin leaving lovebites, but he avoided my now hardened nipples that clearly needed attention. 

"Draco, please" I felt him smirk against my skin and he started sucking my nipples, swirling his tongue over them and taking them between his teeth making me moan loudly.

He lost no time getting rid of my panties, he spread my legs and lowered his head to kiss my inner thighs. "Wet already? I thought you weren't in the mood?" He smirked smugly at me.

"Fuck off, Draco— mmhm" I was cut off by his warm tongue licking around my folds. His thumb rubbed my clit in circled motions.

He started fucking me with his tongue. Fuck, he knew how much I loved that, if anything it made me even wetter. 

"Tastes so sweet" he sucked on the sensitive bundle of nerves making my legs quiver. I ran my right hand through his hair and held his hand down. That didn't last long though, he pulled away and started unbuttoning his shirt and then unbuckling his belt. 

His lips were shiny, covered with my wetness. It made him look so fucking hot I was glad he pulled away because I wanted him to fuck me so bad now.

He teased my push by rubbing his tip against my wet folds and clit "Tell me how much you want it"

I moaned at the contact of his cock against me "I need you, Draco. I need you inside me"

"Where are your manners, Amelia?" He gave me a devilish smirk.

"Please fuck me, Draco" that was all he needed to plunge himself into me, he didn't give me time to adjust to him, but I didn't mind. I had gotten quite used to his size. His thrusts were fast and hard, every time he hit spots I didn't know existed.

"So fucking tight" his right hand grabbed my neck and squeezed it and smashed his lips against mine, while his other hand gripped my ass "You take my cock so well" 

"You feel so good, Draco" I gulped "So fucking good" we were moaning so much we weren't even kissing at this point, our lips kept brushing against each other   
"Yes— just- like- that" he growled and rested his forehead on mine.

I loved praising him and he adored it. He had always wanted to be praised and with the dick of a father he had, it was impossible for him to be praised even a little bit. I had made a vow to myself to praise him often because I knew how happy it made him. And yes, that included praising him in bed.

"Fuck— Amelia" his thrusts were sloppier, I buckled my hips and fucked him back. 

He came inside of me and pulled out, his thick cum dripped from my pussy down to my inner thighs.

We took a shower and immediately went back to bed and cuddled. Draco was incredibly nice to me lately, we hadn't fought at all. He even got along with Alexys and Edward during the holidays. He looked happy and relaxed, I loved seeing him like this. 

"What are you thinking about?" He was massing my head and left kisses on my forehead.

"You" I admitted.

"Aw, I'm flattered, Morningstar" 

"I like seeing you happy, you know? You have a nice smile, you should smile more" I kissed his jaw and he looked down at me.

"You're cheesy" he chuckled. "Who are you and what have you done with Amelia?"

"I can be a bitch if you want" I scoffed and hit him lightly on the chest. 

"Go ahead, I'll punish you" he purred and smacked my ass.

"Draco! You have to stop doing that" I chuckled.

He kept his hand there though, rubbing circles in my butt cheek and hips. "I can do whatever I want behind close doors, you're mine" 

"Alright alright" I rolled my eyes at him "I'll sleep now before you get horny again" 

He grabbed my face and kissed me. It was a short yet sweet kiss "Goodnight, sweetheart"

"Goodnight, ferret" he smacked my ass again making me jump "Okay, I'm sorry! Goodnight, Draco" I pecked his lips one last time and snuggled on his neck. 

I woke up pretty early that morning, it was about 6:30am. I tried my best not to wake up Draco, but he did as soon as I moved an inch. I got dressed quickly and grabbed my books. Draco was still asleep when I got out of the bathroom. He looked so peaceful, he was now hugging a pillow. He looked adorable. I walked up to him and placed a kiss on his forehead before leaving.

I went to Snape's office, and he was more arrogant than ever. He really needed to get some and quick. I had grown more fond of him but sometimes his mood was just intolerable.

"Amelia, any news?" He asked with his usual monotone voice.

"Not really. I haven't had any visions for the past two weeks but I've had a weird feeling for two days now, I think I'm gonna start having visions soon. Any news on Vold- erm, You-Know-Who?" 

"I believe your dad told you about your magic, am I correct?" 

"Yes, he did. He also gave me some journals to help me find out more about it. They've been quite helpful so far" I paused and wondered if i wether or not to ask the question that's been in the back of my head for a while now. "Professor, does he know about my prophecy?"

He gestured for me to seat "Amelia, the Dark Lord doesn't know about your prophecy as of now. Nevertheless, that does not mean he won't find out about it soon" he took a short pause "He's aware of your powers thanks to your father's brother Mikael... it's unknown if he knows about the prophecy, but if he does we must be ready. You must be ready for whatever they throw your way"

"Who made that prophecy again?" I asked.

"Trelawney, she did yours and Potter's. Your father had faith in her... skills and asked her to do a little prophecy for you" he replied.

I nodded "Alright, let's begin then-"

"I was informed by your father that you and mister Malfoy have grown rather... close... don't let it distract you, Amelia. You need to focus more than ever on this" he stated and took out his wand pointing at me "Legilimens"

My eyes remained open, I only allowed him to see what I wanted him to. Me walking down the corridors, me at the Great Hall eating with my friends, me walking on the beach, me reading in the library and or doing homework. It was going well until the memory of Draco and I talking in the balcony on Christmas popped into my mind. 

"Focus" Snape said.

I replaced the memory with me sitting in the common room and then everything was blank. I didn't think of anything. 

"Good job, Amelia. You still need a little more practice, I think it's time you start learning how to use Legilimecy" he muttered.

"Am I going to use it on you? That'll be interesting" I chuckled.

"You'll be using it on Potter. He gives me a headache as it is, I've had enough of that boy" he scowled.

"That's your job not mine—" he gave me a death glare making me shut up "I guess I can help. When will we meet next?" 

"Come on Wednesday for Occlumency and Friday for Legilimency, bring Potter with you" 

I nodded "Do you mind if I make a potion right now? It won't take more than 20 minutes, it's for my visions" 

"Make it quick, you don't want to miss breakfast"

I got to work and grabbed the ingredients for the potion. It was quite simple:

Fomenta Animo

• Powdered moonstone  
• Valerian Root  
• Lavender essence   
• Peppermint   
• Crocodile scales

The fact that this potion was stronger than the Draught of peace scared me a little, but then again, my visions could be very tiring sometimes and I had a feeling they would only get worse. 

I made the potion and put it on a flask and made my way to the great hall. I sat next to Draco and Adrien, who was in a terrible mood this morning.

"What's up with you?" I asked I took a bite of my croissant.

He grunted and got up from his seat and stormed off the Great Hall. 

"The fuck is wrong with him?" I looked at Blaise and he shrugged. 

"Don't know, he woke up like that. I tried talking to him, but he ignored me" he huffed "And I thought women were difficult"

We laughed at his comment, Anne nudged him and he apologized. There they were again making heart eyes to each other. They would really make a good couple. 

"Can't wait to be fifty galleons richer by the end of the week" Draco whispered in my ear. 

"Oh, fuck off" I rolled my eyes at him. "And you would be one hundred galleons richer not fifty" 

He looked at me and smirked "I don't want your money, you can pay me with something else" he winked. I was intrigued. 

"Really? And what would that be, Malfoy?" I raised my brow.

"You'll find out when you lose" 

"You better not pull any strings, Draco. That's cheating" 

He rolled his eyes "Whatever you say your highness" he got up and held out his hand "C'mon, let's go to potions" 

I took his hand and followed him out of the great hall. I'd make sure to check on Adrien later, I knew he liked having some alone time to cool down. 

Draco and I were hand in hand walking down the corridor in silence. I saw Edward and Alexys walking towards us and I waved at them to which they waved back and smiled. 

I heard a bang in my head, an explosion. I saw the sea waves crashing against concrete walls. I saw the mark, on skinny pale arm as they ran their tongue along it. 

I saw a woman with pitch black tangled hair, I couldn't see her face. She was barefoot walking through crumbled stones. She was laughing— no, cackling like a maniac. 

Then I saw the sky. It was covered by big puffy clouds that seemed so heavy they'd make the silver sky fall. Then I saw them. Dementors.

"AMELIA!" Draco shook my shoulders and culled my face forcing me to look at him. "Amelia, w-what happened?" His voice was alarming yet soft, he didn't want to scare me.

I focused my gaze on him and then on the floor... I was sitting in the floor and my books were splattered on the floor. "I had a vision-" I looked up and saw there were students around us.

Draco turned to them "Don't y'all have some fucking place to be?! Get the fuck out, keep walking!" He threatened them and that was enough for them to move their legs. "Are you alright? Where's your potion?" 

I shook my head "It's fine, I don't need it" I collected my books and stood up from the floor. "The vision was kind of blurry, didn't get to see much" 

He held me close to him, his arm snaked around my waist, his eyes were still on me seeing if I was okay. "Are you sure you're okay, Amelia?" His voice was stern.

"Yes, Draco. Don't worry" I gave him a weak smile and we made our way to our potions class. We walked slower than usual since I felt kind of dizzy from the vision, I was just happy I didn't need the potion today.

We opened the door of the classroom and saw everyone was in there already. Snape gave a puzzled look. I pointed at my head with my wand letting him know why we were late. 

"Miss. Morningstar, Mr. Malfoy... see me after class" he tilted his head gesturing for us to sit.

"Why don't you give them detention?! They're late!" A Ravenclaw boy whose name I didn't know nor did I care about spoke up.

"Yes, professor. I believe Amelia deserves a lesson, how dare she be late?" Pansy chimed in and Astoria snickered.

"Mr. Clark, twenty points will be deducted from your house. Parkinson, Greengrass, detention for the rest of the week" the corner of his lips twitched and then he turned around not letting those two hyenas speak.

Snape loathed both of them. He never really liked them, but ever since he saw memories of them and the nasty comments they'd make towards me, he disliked them even more. Good. 

I didn't pay much attention in class. I was focused on the vision I had, the place I saw looked somewhat familiar, but I couldn't remember where I saw it. I had definitely not been there, perhaps I saw it in a photo? I wasn't sure, but I would find out eventually. Meaning that I'd ask Hermione to go through books with me in the library. 

——————————————————————————-

Poor Amelia can't catch a break 😪 only lasted two weeks and now she's back feeling like shit. 

Vote and comment what you think! Next chapter will be a little heavier with the plot and less smutty (I think) 

Anyways, hope you liked this chapter <3


	26. Chapter 26

That same day I had lunch with Draco, but decided to skip dinner. I hadn't seen Adrien all day and it was starting to worry me. 

"I'll see you later, okay? I'm gonna check up on Adrien" I got up from the table without waiting for a response. 

I walked out of the great hall and went to Adrien's and I favorite place in Hogwarts, the Great Lake. We would go there whenever we felt uneasy or just needed some alone time. 

After walking for a good fifteen minutes, a manly silhouette could be seen from where I was standing. It was clear it was my best friend, how could I not recognize him? I took a deep breath of the fresh air surrounding me and walked up to him. 

"Amelia, go away. I want to be alone" his voice was hostile and short. He had never talked to me like that.

"Adrien, what's wrong?" My hand reached for his shoulder but he turned around and gave me a cold glare. 

"I told you to go the fuck away!" He yelled, the points of his ears turned red from his rage.

"Don't talk to me like that! I haven't done anything to-"

"Oh, really?! You haven't done anything, Amelia? Are you sure about that?" He sneered and crossed his arms over his chest. 

I frowned "What the fuck are you on about, Adrien?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe Dumbledore's Army?" My blood ran cold as soon as he muttered those words. "And don't even try to tell me it's not true or that I'm crazy, don't you dare, Amelia" he pointed his finger at me.

It was about time he found out, but how? How did he find out? Lying to him was something I hated to do, but since it was a secret organization that allowed no other Slytherins besides me and Anne, I knew I couldn't tell anyone else, but I couldn't keep on lying to Adrien.

"Who told you?" 

"I'm not revealing my source?" He scoffed "Why, Amelia? Why lie to me? Don't you trust me?" The hurt in his eyes made my eyes water. The fact that it even crossed his mind that I didn't trust him broke my heart. I'd trust him with my life.

"Adrien, I trust you, but I wasn't supposed to say anything. Anne and I couldn't we signed a 'contract' that forbids us telling others about it, we're also the only Slytherins Harry allowed in. I'm sorry for not telling you, but please don't think for a second that I don't trust you" I twisted my arms around him tightly. He didn't hug me back.

"Amelia, I know you're hiding more things from me, something in you has changed ever since the school year started. You're hiding something, tell me what it is" his body tensed under my silence. 

My dad told me to not talk about this with anyone, especially Draco, but this was Adrien. My best friend ever since we were little. I knew he would keep his lips sealed, he would never snitch on me. He'd rather put himself on the line before letting out important information about me and this matter. But that's what scared me. Him putting himself on the line.

"Well?" He asked again.

"I can't tell you" I inhaled sharply "but I can show you," I took his hand in mine and interlaced our fingers. My gaze looked up at him, his eyes staring back at mine expectantly. "but you have to promise me that you won't put yourself in danger. Not for me... promise me, Adrien" 

He frowned, digesting what I had just told him, but he nodded. "I promise"

I closed my eyes and replayed all the memories that were installed in my mind. From me having my first vision to the one about Mr. Weasley, then I showed him me practicing Occlumency with Snape, me talking to Dumbledore the night Mr. Weasley was attacked, I showed him the conversation I had with my father when we were in L.A. I showed him everything, and a part of me dreaded that he would be scared of me. Not only did I show him what I had been through for the last few months, I let him feel every emotion that ran through my being.

I fluttered my eyes open slowly and he mimicked my actions. His eyes were glossy "How did you- how did you do that? You didn't even mutter a spell" 

"I've done it before with my dad. I just show you what I want you to see, takes a lot of concentration" I choked out before he pulled me into a hug and held onto me for dear life. 

He kissed the top of my head while his hand rubbed my back "I'm sorry you had to go through all that alone. I promise you that I'm not leaving your side ever, Amelia"

A wave of relief washed through me I pulled away from him and looked at his olive green hues "As long as you don't put yourself in danger for me, I'll be fine. No one knows, Adrien, Draco knows I have visions but that's about it. You're the only one that truly knows, and I didn't want to tell you because I-" I cut myself off as I felt a knot in my throat "I don't want you or anyone who means something to me to get hurt because of- of me" I felt a tear run down my cheek, but Adrien quickly wiped it away.

He lifted my chin making me look back at him "Thank you, for being honest with me. I'm sorry for being childish about this. If I had known how serious this was, I wouldn't have forced it out of you... I now see why you couldn't tell and as much as I appreciate you trying to keep me in the dark for my own safety, I'd much rather fight alongside you" he cupped my cheeks and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"It should go without saying that no one ese can know about this, most importantly not my sister and Draco... not yet at least" I mumbled.

"I understand, what about Anne?"

I shook my head "Not even her. I have to keep her safe, she's all Sirius has left and she's been through enough as it is, I don't want to make her life more complicated by telling her this. I'm afraid knowing too much will put her in danger" 

"Oh, so now I'm fucked. Obliviate me please!" He joked and I elbowed him, but laughed at him nonetheless. "I'm here, you know? Please never forget that" 

I nodded and we made our way back to the castle. We sneaked to the kitchens first since Adrien hadn't eaten much today and he was starving. 

We then walked to our common room, we were greeted by Blaise and Anne making out in the couch. Her soft moans echoed in the room as his hand caressed her breasts under her shirt.

Adrien cleared his throat making our friends jump and look at us wide eyed "The rooms aren't that far, you know? Stop being fucking lazy and go upstairs I don't feel like watching live porn at the moment" he chuckled as he noticed Anne blushing madly at his comment.

"Fuck off, Adrien. Get the fuck out!" Blaise shouted with pure annoyance. 

I tugged Adrien's sleeve and made him look at me "Let's go to my room, and leave these two alone" I winked at my two friends and ushered my best friend to my room.

"Can't believe we lost to Draco" Adrien grunted showing the last piece of bread into his mouth. 

I chuckled at his childish behavior, I was happy for Anne and Blaise. It was about time they got together, I honestly couldn't imagine a better pairing.

I opened my door and saw my platinum blonde boyfriend sitting at the foot of my bed tapping his leather shoes against the floor. His eyes darted from me to Adrien and back to me, he frowned "What took you so long?" 

I sighed "Adrien and I talked, he was acting childish because he thinks I spend too much time with you. He's jealous" I pinched Adrien's cheek, he looked at me with bewilderment. Sometimes I surprised myself too when I found myself lying to people so easily. "He's also frustrated because no girls seem to have what he's looking for" I rolled my eyes and made my way to the bed next to Draco. 

My brunette friend cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck "Shut up, Amelia, that was supposed to be private!" Good, he was keeping up with the lie. "Anyways, I'll leave you two alone and go back to-"

"I don't think so" Draco muttered, the corners of his lips twitched up "Don't think I didn't see Anne and Blaise sucking each other's faces downstairs, pay me" he extended his hand.

Adrien rolled his eyes "I'll pay you tomorrow, I don't have any money on me right now" and with that he turned on his heel and left the room.

I let out a soft laugh, but it didn't last long as Draco's head snapped at me. A devilish smirk adorned his lips, his eyes glinted with nothing but lust. "Don't think I forgot about you, Amelia"

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks at the thought of him doing unholy things to me. Not that I minded, on the contrary, I yearned for more of him. I could never get enough of Draco Malfoy, but I was still very much sore from our previous encounter.

I smiled at him "I'll do whatever you want me to, I promise," I leaned closer to him and pecked his lips "but I don't think I can take what you're about to do to me at the moment, let's leave it for the weekend" 

He rolled his eyes, but nodded "Alright, but don't expect me to go easy on you" 

"Wouldn't expect any less from you" I ruffled his hair and got up to take off my robes and sit in front of my desk. I had to write to my father and tell him about the vision.

I took a piece of parchment and a grabbed my quill and started writing the letter "How did it go with Snape?" Draco asked.

"It went well, I'm very close to mastering Occlumency!" I beamed, I took a glance at him and saw him grinning as he took off his clothes.

"Did you brew the potion?" 

I nodded "Yep" I said popping the p, "It was rather easy, I'm convinced I'm better than you at Potions" I teased.

He huffed "Yeah right" 

I folded the letter and approached Vermilda who was sitting patiently on my window. I patted her head and gave her the letter "Morningstar residence, please"

I watch her fly away through the sky, I felt nostalgic every time I watched her fly. I hadn't turned into my animagus form since last year, I missed doing it even though I never transformed very often. I only showed certain people as well, last time I transformed I was with Alexys and Cedric.

I saw Vermilda become a dot in the sky and I closed the window. I turned around and saw Draco looking at me "What?" 

"What are you thinking about?" 

I shrugged "Nothing" 

He walked up to me and grabbed my hands leading me to the foot of the bed. He always made me sit there whenever he asked me how I was feeling "Nothing?" He arched his brow.

"I want to show you something, but not now. Perhaps on the weekend" I brushed my thumb over his knuckles.

He chuckled "I'm afraid we're busy this weekend, darling" 

I patted his knee and rubbed my hand up and down his thigh "I know... just make sure to make time for what I have to show you. I think you'll like it or at least find it amusing"

"I guess I can arrange that. Not sure if you'll be able to walk though" he winked as he rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom. 

This boy was going to be the death of me. 

I took off my clothes and put them in the laundry basket. I sat on the bed wearing nothing but my underwear, my fingers reached for the tv remote and turned the tv on. I watched a few episodes of Friends until I heard the bathroom door opening revealing a wet Draco with a towel wrapped around his hips. I gulped hard and kept my eyes on the tv. 

"Bathroom's all yours" he muttered, my gaze was still on the tv. I didn't want to look at him because I knew the moment I looked into his eyes I'd give in. "Did you hear me?" 

I nodded and got off the bed walking past him, that was until his hand grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards him. My back met his front making me inhale deeply and curse myself for not walking faster. His skin felt so nice against mine. His cold damp skin against my warm flustered one. "Why so tense, Amelia?" His breath tickled my neck, I swallowed a soft moan that was threatening to come out at any second. His left hand kept me in place while his right one snaked it's way to my neck and jaw. "I asked you a question, Amelia. Why are you so tense?" 

I bit my lower lip attempting to control myself. The feeling of his rings digging in my sensitive skin made me wet. The way his big veiny hands wrapped around my neck perfectly mimicking a luxurious and exotic necklace caused my mind to create filthy scenarios.

"Why are you being a bad girl today, Amelia? Do you want daddy to punish you?" His suggestive tone created a dampness on my core. "Answer me, princess, do you want me to punish you?" His grip around my throat tightened making me whimper.

"Yes" I answered. Fuck my aching body, I wanted him so bad. I wanted to feel him in every way possible.

"Yes, what?" He trailed kisses on my cheek all the way down to my jaw and my exposed shoulders. 

"Yes, daddy" I muttered "punish me, I deserve it" his evil smile grew wider at my words.

He dropped his hand from throat and spun me around throwing me into the bed. My body bounced as soon as it hit the mattress. I laid on my back, I pushed myself up with my arms to look at him.

His eyes were full of desire, and I was sure that mine were as well. His lustful indigo eyes looked at me with hunger, they examined every inch of my body. I felt my arousal become overwhelming, it needed to be released. Now.

"Turn around" I did as he said and got in the position he loved seeing me in 'ass up, face down' I felt a dip at the foot of the bed indicating he was positioning himself behind me. 

His hands gripped my ass squeezing it harshly and then caressing it. "Count" his voice came out as a growl. He didn't have anything for punish me for... or so I thought, and yet I was here asking him to punish me. Ever since Christmas Eve I had been secretly craving this. I was mental for being turned on by him spanking me, but the second his hand collided against my tender skin, I couldn't help it but moan. The sweet mix of pain and pleasure was something my body craved.

"This is for letting any other guy who isn't me touch you" his hand smacked my ass harshly making me whimper.

"One" 

"This is for calling Adrien handsome in the train" I chuckled internally at his jealousy. Another spank.

"Two"

"This is letting your skin ride up and showing too much skin" this spank was harder than the two previous ones, I felt my ass reddening and my pussy becoming wetter.

"Three" 

"This is for being so damn secretive and not telling me shit about it" another spank, except this one was much harder than the others. I felt his rage.

I turned around to face him, sudden rage took over me. "What the fuck, Draco?! Are you serious?!" 

He let out a dry laugh and looked at me dead in the eye "Did you really expect me to be all nice and quiet about it? You're fucking stupid if you really thought so"

I ignored his harsh remark "I told you I can't speak about it, Draco, my father-"

"Fuck your father! Don't you trust me? Who was there for you that night you were all alone in the common room, huh? I told you I'd help you, but then you shut me out-" I cut him off this time.

"I want to tell you, Draco, but I can't! And I do trust you so don't put words in my mouth" I raised my voice.

He scoffed and shook his head "I've told you everything about me, Amelia, and this is how your repay me? By hiding shit from me?"

I was livid how, how fucking thick was he? He was so hardheaded "I appreciate you opening up to me, and I also appreciate the fact that you were there for me that night and so many others, but I'm still trying to figure this out and I have to do it on my own, I need to, Draco, so please don't be angry at me for asking this from you. I get that it can frustrating but-"

"Fuck off, Amelia. Fuck you and your father-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!" I shouted as I leaped form the bed walking towards him. "Don't you dare, Draco"

"I've told you how much I hate being kept in the dark about stuff, important stuff. I get enough of that shit from my family and I didn't think you'd pull the same crap on me, just admit you don't trust me" he huffed.

I sat on the edge of the bed trying to keep myself calm, trying to keep myself from ripping his head off. "Draco, please stop talking like I'm doing this on purpose. I want to tell you more than anyone, I'm only asking you to give me space when it comes to that subject, I have so many things to figure out yet... is that too much to ask?" I brought myself to look at him.

He was still angry- no, livid. "Fuck you, Amelia" he got changed in front of me. "Fuck you for being like this, I fucking hate you" I know he didn't mean a word he was saying, he was angry, but that didn't mean his words didn't sting. "You're selfish"

My blood boiled when he said that.

Selfish.

If only he knew that one of the reasons I didn't want to tell him was to keep him safe. "Get out, Draco"

He looked at me with fake amusement "Don't want me to fuck you senseless anymore?" 

"Get the fuck out" this time I looked at him in the eye.

"Fine" he muttered "I guess Pansy can finish what you started, maybe even Astoria" with that he walked out the door slamming it behind him.

I felt my eyes water out of anger and hurt and felt my heart pounding against my chest. He knew those words would get to me. He knew I loathed both of them, he knew. He knew and he didn't care spitting those words out. He didn't care that they'd hurt me. 

I ran myself a hot bath, I got rid of my underwear and sank into the bathtub. I felt tears run down my face. I cursed myself for being stupid enough to think everything with Draco was going to be perfect after how he has been treating me ever since he asked me to be his girlfriend. 

I knew a relationship with him would be difficult, he's got his baggage, and I was willing to help him become better, but I forgot how much damage his sharp tongue could cause. 

After thirty minutes I got out of the bathroom and changed into clean clothes. I decided to wear a silky night gown, one my mother had gifted me for Christmas. 

I turned off the tv and slid under the covers, completely forgetting about my homework and my prefect duties— actually I did remember, I just didn't care. My eyes watered once again at the thought of Draco kissing and touching someone else. I wanted him to come back to me. I wanted to feel his arms around me pulling me closer to him like he had done for the last two weeks.

My eyes felt heavy, I couldn't keep them open anymore. I hugged a fluffy pillow tight to my chest to fill the space between my arms and drifted to sleep.

The next morning I didn't wake up early as usual. The rays of light that peaked through my window blinded me as I tried to open my eyes. I turned around and saw the clock, my eyes widened and my body shot up straight. it was 9 o'clock. I fucking overslept.

"Fuck fuck fuck" I cursed under my breath as I changed my clothes before going to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I looked fucking hideous but I was late nor did I have the energy to do my makeup. My eyes were puffy and slightly red, and I had bags under my eyes. Not to mention I felt extra tired and I felt dizzy. 

I ran out of the common room and made my way to potions. Fuck, why potions out of all classes? Snape was going to kill me. I knocked on the door and opened it, all eyes were on me. My eyes met a pair of blue ones, my heart did a backflip when I saw him. He shook his head and went back to talking to the girl sitting next to him. Pansy.

The black haired professor turned on his heel so fast that his hair and robe flowed in the air making me chuckle. He narrowed his eyes at me and gave me a stern look. 

I cleared my throat "Morning, professor. I-"

"Miss. Morningstar, you're late again" 

"I'm sorry, I don't feel so good, perhaps I should've gone to Madam Pomfrey's instead" I muttered. My eyes begged him to let me go, I couldn't possibly go through two hours of this class. Not today.

He nodded slowly "You may be excused" 

I didn't have to be told twice to get the fuck out of that classroom. I wasn't going to Madam Pomfrey's of course. My feet took me back to the Slytherin common room, my gaze fixed in the floor. My mind cursing Draco for being the unreasonable asshole he was being. 

Did he actually sleep with Pansy? I didn't hear any noises last night from his room. But then again, he could've gone to hers. Was he really capable of doing that? Of cheating? Draco Malfoy was a lot of things, but I didn't think he was capable of cheating. He had given me his word.

"Miss. Morningstar, may I know why you're wandering on the corridors? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" The annoying high pitch voice made me look up. 

"Professor" I cleared my throat "I was on my way to the infirmary, I'm not feeling quite well at the moment, I've been excused from Professor Snape's class" 

She gave me that sickly sweet smile of hers. Merlin, her face was so punchable. "The infirmary isn't this way, dear. You must be really sick that you've lost your sense of direction" she giggled.

My hands curled into fists "Yes, I guess so. Silly me" I chuckled trying to not throw myself at her and tackle her to the ground and accidentally casting a killing curse. "I'll be on my way, Professor"

She got out of my way and I walked to the infirmary. I was glad to be a Slytherin, if I wasn't I probably would've gotten detention. 

I opened the broad wooden doors of the infirmary and saw Madam Pomfrey sitting on her desk, there was no one else but the two of us. She raised her head and her eyes met mine.

"Oh, dear, what can I help you with today?" She rose from her seat and ushered me to the nearest bed.

"Morning, Madam" I chuckled. I really adored this woman. She had always being nice to me and my father back in his Hogwarts days. "I'm feeling a bit dizzy and tired, that's all. My head hurts a little too"

She frowned "What about your eyes, dear?"

Damnit, she noticed. "What about them?" 

She shook her head and smiled "Boyfriend?" 

I nodded "Yeah, we sort of had a fight last night... nothing important" oh, but it was.

She gave me a blue potion, one that I was very familiar with. Calming draught. "Take this. Calming draught. I'll make sure you're excused for the rest of the day" she patted my back and gestured for me to lay down.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey, you're very kind" I smiled and felt my eyes closing again. I felt exhausted and I didn't know why. Sure, part of it was from crying myself to sleep last night, but feeling this tired? It was weird.

I woke up by someone shaking my shoulder softly. I groaned "let me sleep or I'll hex you" I mumbled, snuggling my face against the pillow. 

"I'd like to see you try and hex your best friends" Adrien laid next to me and I felt another dip on the bed. I opened my eyes and saw Anne sitting by my feet.

I rolled my eyes "what do you both want?" 

"What happened between you and Draco?" Anne asked.

I shrugged "I don't know, ask him" 

"Amelia..." Adrien stroked my arm trying to calm me down. 

I sighed and told them about the fight we had last night, which earned me a scolding from Anne for not telling her about my visions. Yeah... I forgot she didn't know. I didn't tell her about the rest though. She insisted, but I could never tell her that. Thankfully, she dropped the subject.

"Do you think he slept with Pansy?" She looked at me and Adrien.

"I don't know" I blurted out "I don't think he would, he promised he would never"

"He was in class with Pansy today, she was all over him per usual, but he didn't pay attention to her. It was clear he didn't feel comfortable" Adrien's words made me feel better.

"I want to go to my room" 

"We can't, we have-" she stopped herself from saying Dumbledore's Army. "Dinner" she said.

Adrien and I chuckled "c'mon let's go" I linked my arms with theirs and walked into the Great Hall.

I walked towards the Gryffindor table since I had to talk with Harry and I didn't want to sit at my table either. 

"Hello, boy who lived, how have you been?" I teased as I plopped myself next to him. "Hermione, Ron" I bowed my head. 

He rolled his eyes but smiled "Hello, Amelia, what brings you to the best table of the hall?" 

I scoffed "Best table, yeah right" I chuckled "I wanted to talk to you guys" 

"Sure, what's up?" Ron said as he showed some mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Well," I started "I'd like to request someone to join D.A" I said darting my eyes between the trio.

"Amelia!" Hermione wondered her eyes and tilted her head towards Adrien. "You can't-"

I rolled my eyes "Well, as I'm one of the teachers, I hereby no longer request, but I'm telling you that he's going to join us" I took a sip of Harry's pumpkin juice "and that's final"

Adrien swung his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple "You're the best" 

"How did you- when did you-" Hermione struggled to speak. "You told him?!"

"How did you avoid the punishment?" Ron asked intrigued.

I shrugged "Well, technically, I didn't tell him... I showed him"

"What?!" The trio whisper-yelled.

I told them about how I showed Adrien my memories by o my touching his hand and focusing on what I wanted to show him. 

"That's bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"You have to teach us!" Hermione chimed in.

I laughed at their reactions "Alright, I will"

Our conversation was interrupted by owls flying in the hall and dropping letters on the table. Harry got one himself from Sirius, and I got two letters.

I opened the first one and instantly recognized my father's handwriting.

My dear Amelia,

I'm happy to hear you arrived safe and sound at Hogwarts. Thank you for telling me about your vision, it seems to me that the place you saw was Azkaban. I'll look into it and let you know if anything happens.

Take care, darling.

Love, mom and dad.

I smiled as I finished reading the letter. I folded it and out it in my pocket. I opened the other letter and noticed it was from Los Angeles.

Damon.

I unfolded the letter and read it.

Dear Amelia,

Hope you and Adrien are doing well, I miss you two already. I'm writing to say thank you for giving me a second chance. You might not believe me, but I've missed you miserably. 

I know I did some things that weren't of your liking in the past, but I'm glad that you found it in you to forgive me. Your friendship means a lot to me. 

Anyways, I just wanted to check on both of you. I hope to see you soon.

Yours truly,  
Damon.

P.S: Your lips still taste the same as the first time I kissed you, they also tasted like vodka which was nice ;)

P.S.2: Adrien, stop reading this letter. This isn't addressed to you.

I let out a loud laugh when I saw Adrien snapping his head away, pretending he wasn't reading my letter. 

"Haha that's hilarious, fucking Damon should be a comedian" he rolled his eyes and shrugged in his seat.

* Draco's POV *

My head shot you when heard Adrien mention Hendrix. Amelia was holding a letter on her hands, a faint blush crept on her cheeks. What the fuck did that letter say? And why is Hendrix writing to her?

She was laughing, she looked happy. I felt an indescribable pain in the center of my chest, I wish I was holding her right now. Hugging her and feeling her snuggle in the crook of my neck leaving warm kisses along my jaw, she loved doing that. 

After our fight last night, I went to the Astronomy Tower. I wanted to be alone and think about what happened. About what I said. I was being unreasonable, she had told me before that she couldn't say anything to me about her vision and anything related to the matter. It bothered me a lot, especially because my father did that to me.

He always kept me in the dark and would only tell me a small amount of information. He didn't trust me or had any faith in me. I hated it. And a part of me though Amelia didn't have faith or trust in me which hurt. I was overthinking things and I snapped at her.

Everything I said last night was empty words, I would never touch another woman that wasn't her. She was everything I truly desired and lov- wanted.   
I told her I would sleep on Pansy or Astoria because I knew it would hurt her. 

I sat with Parkinson today on purpose. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her standing on the door. She looked tired, her eyes were puffy and her skin looked paler. I felt the need to comfort her and apologize to her that second. But I didn't let myself do that. My pride didn't let me. Her eyes met mine and it felt as though time stopped, everyone around us disappeared. Even looking like this, she still managed to look beautiful. Her beautiful brown doe eyes looked into mine, and then they looked at the Parkinson who was sitting next to me, her hand stroking my arm. 

I looked away, feeling not worthy of staring at her. I wasn't worthy of looking into her mesmerizing brown hues. 

I hoped Amelia knew I wouldn't cheat on her. After all, I had promised her that I would be loyal to her. But I wouldn't blame her if she didn't believe me after what I said last night. Merlin knows if she had said something like that to me I would've thrown a fit. In fact, I wouldn't have let her leave the bedroom at all. 

I would've punished her for even thinking of saying those words. I would've spanked her perfect round ass until it was raw, and then I would've fucked her tight pussy, filling all of her with my cock. I would've fucked her so hard, hard enough to make her feel my rage. The rage caused by the idea of her fucking someone else. I would've fucked her so hard until tears left her eyes staining her beautiful rosy cheeks. I wouldn't stop until I saw her writhing beneath me, her back arching and her legs shaking. 

I snapped out of my filthy thought when I felt a hand on my arm. "Drakie, let's go to my room. I miss feeling you inside of me" 

I looked up and met with my favorite set of eyes. They looked sad and angry. She linked her arm with Adrien's and stormed out of the hall. I knew nothing would ever happen between them again, and I knew she wasn't a cheater, but I couldn't help but feel jealousy when I saw her with another man.

"Get the fuck off me, Parkinson" I shoved her off of me and stormed out of the hall making my way to the Astronomy tower.

Once I got there I leaned into the railing. I felt the cold air hit my face making my cheeks instantly freeze, but I didn't mind it, I liked the cold. 

My eyes spotted a familiar girl walking away from the castle, her arms were hugging her figure, her dark hair was flowing gracefully thanks to the icy wind. I saw her make her way to the owlery, of course she went there. To reply to that stupid letter Hendrix had sent her. 

I felt rage and jealousy and I took it out the only way I knew how. Punching. My fists clashed against the hard stone walls on the tower, my panting echoed in the room. I looked down at my hands and saw my knuckles torn open, blood dripping down my hands. I felt numb.

I wanted to talk to her and apologize, but the Malfoy in me held me back. I could hear my father's voice inside of my head. 

"You're weak"

"Pathetic excuse of a Malfoy"

"You always fail me"

"When will you ever make me proud?"

I walked down the stairs of the tower and made my way to the common room. Once I entered I saw Amelia sleeping peacefully on Adrien's arms sitting right in front of the fireplace, just like we were last month.

I tore my eyes away from them and made my way to my room. I took a shower and changed my clothes, but didn't dare to cure my bloody knuckles. I deserved to feel the pain. 

* Amelia's POV *

It was January 12 and still no word from Draco. I had caught him staring at me every chance he got, but he didn't even try to talk to me. He didn't apologize for what he said. He didn't talk to Pansy which calmed me. He had also been skipping his prefect duties, it didn't surprise me, if he did that meant we would have to talk or walk on awkward silence, something he hated.

I hadn't been doing so well, not only because I missed him. But I've been working nonstop on my lessons. I completed my Occlumency lessons. Yup I managed to master it, according to Snape my little heartbreak had helped. Yes, I told Snape about Draco and I, he scowled every time I shared a little too much information. Never in a million years did I think I would confide in Severus Snape about my love life, but here I am. 

I was busy with D.A. I enjoyed teaching, especially knowing that I'm helping my friends and other students to protect themselves from the dark side. 

I had also been teaching Harry Occlumency. Dear god, a part of me understood why Snape didn't want to teach him. Harry was a menace at this. He was a very emotional person which made it really difficult for him to master this. I felt bad for him though, being emotional isn't bad at all, but he had to control his emotions better. Now more than ever given what's at stake.

I had asked Snape to let me practice Legilimency on him since Harry was an easy target and I wasn't sure if I was good enough. Surprisingly enough, he let me. He was hesitant at first of course, but after a lot of begging and telling him that he had seen the most intimate memories of mine he gave me a scowl and accepted. 

I was a good Legilimens, but not as good as I desired to be, but I was happy with what I had achieved. I saw snippets of Snape's childhood, it wasn't the greatest. I saw how he was bullied by Harry's father and Sirius just because he was a Slytherin and he was a shy boy. I had also seen some memories of a younger version of him. He was wearing blue jeans, a plain white shirt and a black jacket. He was laying down in the grass with a beautiful girl, she had dark red hair, blue eyes, freckles over her nose and cheeks and the sweetest smile. Lilly Potter, Harry's mother. 

I felt for my Professor, I couldn't only see, but feel what he went through. According to him, this wasn't normal. For me to feel someone else's emotions. I told him about the time Draco and I kissed and felt what he was feeling in that moment. He said he'd do some research on it, but I told him not to waste his time, I had the diaries after all. 

I walked into the common room around 10:30pm, I decided to do rounds earlier since I was tired and I wanted to read a little bit of the journal to find out me feeling other people's emotions.

I saw my blonde boyfriend— was he still my boyfriend? I saw him sitting on the floor in front of the fire. He looked as stunning as ever, I had to control my hands to keep them from touching him. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair, not only because I loved the feeling of his soft white strands of hair, but because I knew how much it soothed him. 

I forced myself to look away and went to my room. I took a shower and then plopped into my bed. I grabbed my journal from my bed and started reading.

Emotions 

Today I was taking a walk with my lover, Benjamin. He had confessed his love for me, we sat  
by a river, the sound of water running always calmed me for some reason, so we picked this spot for us only. 

Benjamin told me how much I meant to him, how he would rather die than live in a world without me. I had to admit, it was cheesy, but it made me smile like an idiot. After more sweet whispers and kisses, he got on his knees and asked me to marry him. I, of course, said yes. The moment his hand touched mine to place the lovely sapphire ring on my finger I felt a rush of emotions flow through my body. It made me jump a little since it had caught me off guard. It was overwhelming in the best of ways. 

I could feel his love. How much he cared for me, how anxious he was before I said yes, how he meant every word he said to me. I felt the desire than ran through his being when his lips touched mine, when his fingertips reached for my skin. It felt amazing, to feel his love through me. He felt the same way I did, and I had never felt more complete.

I didn't know I was able to do this. To feel someone else's emotions. I'm sure this quality has to be triggered by a strong feelings for it to show and be able to perform.

I flipped the page and saw she had written another entry about emotions, but it was a different occasion.

I told my parents about my engagement with Benjamin. They were beyond happy for us, they are blood supremacists, so it was given that they would be happy about me marrying another pureblood. If only they knew I didn't care about blood purity at all... 

When I told them, though, I touched my mother's hand and just liked I did with Benjamin, I felt her emotions. She was beaming with happiness, but I also felt a lot of greed. Benjamin came from a very wealthy family. My family was rich too, but I didn't think money was the first thing they would think about when I told them about my engagement. 

I had to hide my disappointment from my mother. That's the moment I knew that this quality wasn't going to be so good after all. Don't get me wrong, it's wonderful. But it also makes you realize people's true intentions and feelings.

Tip: try your best to be good at lying, don't let your facade fall when you find out about people's feelings, especially when they're not good.

I closed the journal and put it on my bedside table. I was rather satisfied with what I had read, and I was glad that she didn't sugarcoat anything. She reminded me of myself a lot, even in the way she spoke, I mean we're family after all, but I felt a connection with her after reading her journal. 

I slid under the covers and hugged my pillow as usual. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep. 

"We're free!"

"He's come to save us. The Dark Lord has come to save us!" The messy haired woman cackled and lifted her arms as she twirled around.

I saw a tall man walking behind her, he was must've been around 6'3, towering over everyone around him. His hair was pitch black, long, tangled into knots yet I could still make out the slight waves in his hair. 

He had sharp features, very familiar features. You could tell he was handsome, but his beauty was sort of faded by his sunken eyes, hollow cheeks and sharp cheekbones. My eyes traveled down to the ink that covered his pale white skin, all around his neck and chest. 

His dirty sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and I saw it, the dark mark. The same mark I saw in my previous vision. The same mark the deranged curly haired woman licked as though it was the yearned for.

I looked back at his face and saw the storms in his eyes, grey and olive with hints of blue. His eyes were captivating, but they weren't welcoming nor kind, they looked the opposite of that. Evil, thirst of revenge, hunger of doing harm. 

The corners of his mouth tugged into a smile. Not a warm one though, it gave off malice and mischief. He closed his eyes letting the wind and droplets of rain wash his tarnished and malnourished state. 

A smirk appeared on his lips and then he opened his mouth: 

"Can't wait to see you again brother dearest" 

————————————————————————

NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE INSANE AHHH. Brace yourselves honestly 😌

What did you think of this chapter? Please let me know in the comments and don't forget to vote!

Also quick shout out to whyamihereiamgrown please check out her fic "Cardigan" it's so fucking cool + it's inspired by Taylor's song Cardigan (duh)   
Her writing is so freaking good so please check out her stories ❤️


	27. Chapter 27

Warning: This chapter contains slapping, choking, belting (beating with belt), degrading, and a little bit of blood. 

These are all kinks and they're consensual, but if you're sensitive to that you can skip those parts. 

Happy reading ;)  
—————————————————————————

"NO!" I yelled as I jolted awake and fell off the bed, I felt like a thousand needles were being inserted in my skin. My body writhed against the cold stone floor. I couldn't move my legs so I tried to drag my sore body with the help of my arms to reach the potion in my bag. 

I moved my arms, but it was useless. It hurt too much, I felt scorching tears streaming down my face. 

"AHHH" I choked out feeling the needle-like pin now in my head. My jaw was so clenched it could've been broken right that second, I was in so much pain and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

It hurt too much.

Then my door flew open revealing the blonde that I've been ignoring for days. 

"Amelia" he muttered my name as he strutted to where I was laying. He kneeled next to me and cupped my cheeks with his hands. "Your potion, where is it?" 

My lips were quivering due to the immense amount of pain I was under "M-my b-a-bag" 

He shot up from the floor and reached for my bad that was in my desk, he took out the flask and came back to me. "Open up"

I parted my lips and let him pour the purple liquid into my mouth, as soon I as I swallowed it the pain went away. His blue eyes looked at me with worry, I looked away and forced myself off the floor, but my knees gave away making me fall in all fours.

"Let me" Draco held out his hand to me, I hesitated on wether or not I should take it, but seeing I had no other options I took it.

He pulled me up with one swift movement and sat me on the edge of my bed. And as expected, I felt his emotions dive right into me. 

Sadness

Anger

Jealousy

Worry

Hatred

Love 

Those were the emotions I felt. That was how he felt about me, except for hatred. The hatred was self indulged. He hated himself. 

My breathing wasn't steady yet so I took deep breaths and then sighed, letting the air go into and out of my lungs allowing my brain to process what I had just felt... and the vision, of course. Draco sat next to me watching me intently.

"Thank you" I muttered, breaking the deafening and awkward silence between us. 

"Don't mention it" his voice was almost a whisper. 

"Can you get me a piece of parchment and a quill, please?" 

He nodded and brought me what I had requested, I moved to the left allowing the paper to sit on my bedside table and I started writing.

Dear father,

I had a vision about your brother, I'm afraid he and others are going to escape Azkaban. Please be safe, take care of mom and write back to me as soon as you get this later.

I love you,   
Amelia.

"Vermilda!" I shouted as my shaky fingers folded the letter. The owl came flying towards my window and sat on the edge waiting. I handed the letter to Draco "Please give it to her. Morningstar residence"

He took the letter and gave it to my owl. He instructed where it shall be taken and she went flying away. 

"You need to rest, lay down" he sat back on my bed. 

I laid down on the mattress, my eyes were staring at the ceiling. I couldn't shake the bad feeling that brew inside of me. What if something happened to my parents? What will my uncle do to them- to dad? What would he do to me? He despised me and I was sure he would want to get rid of me as soon as he steps a foot outside of prison.

I would make sure to talk to Snape tomorrow in the morning. I glanced at the clock and it showed 3am. I sighed sharply, how the fuck was I supposed to go back to sleep after that vision? It was eating me alive.

"Amelia, can we talk?" His voice trembled a little. I looked at him only to find him already staring at me.

I nodded "Talk"

"I'm..." he looked down for a couple of seconds and then back to me "I-I'm sorry, Amelia. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I know I'm a-" he tugged the roots of his hair anxiously "I'm an idiot"

"Yes, you are" I said flatly.

"I didn't sleep with her. Pansy nor Astoria, I just knew it would get under your skin" 

"I know" 

His eyes widened a little as if my statement took him by surprise. I noticed his shoulders weren't as tense when I reassured him that I knew he hadn't had any contact with my two nemesis. "I'm sorry for talking about your father, I know how much he means to you" he added.

"Mhm"

"Amelia, I'm being serious" he looked desperate for more than a short answer. "Please say something"

I looked at him and opened my mouth to finally speak "What do you want me to say? Apology accepted? Okay, I accept your apology, but that doesn't change the fact that you didn't trust me when I told you I couldn't tell you about what goes on about this whole vision shit, Draco. If this relationship is going to work— if you want this to work, then trust me. Trust me when I tell you that I want no one less to know about this more than you"

"I trust you, Amelia. It's just that-"

I placed my hand on his intertwining our fingers, his cold skin immediately because warmer with my touch. "I'm not your father, Draco. I trust you with every fiber of my being"

His eyes glistened at my words, his grip became tighter around my hand as it her was afraid I would slip through his fingers any second. "I'm sorry for leaving you, I should've been here" 

I shook my head "it's done and I forgave you, let's just move past this" 

He pulled me towards him and pressed his lips against mine. My hands found their way to the back of his neck, my fingertips touched his white strands of hair, the ones they've been craving so much. I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged at the roots gently earning a soft moan from him. 

Our lips moved in perfect sync. What had started as sweet and gently kiss was now raw and desperate. Desperate to make up for the lost time. It had been days without kisses and touching. Days without the sinful acts that our bodies ever so craved since the first time we allowed ourselves to get lost in each other.

His tongue glided against my teeth and my mouth obliged, granting his skillful tongue entrance. My tongue danced tango with his, twirling and grinding against each other. The sweet taste of mint numbed my senses, slowly taking control over my whole being leaving me powerless.

His hands traveled down my body, tugging the end of the oversized cotton beige shirt shirt I was wearing, his hand sneaked under it, touching my skin with such delicacy yet the light touch still managed to create goosebumps. 

"I'm never leaving you, Amelia, I promise" he mumbled against my lips. "Never again" his lips trailed kisses down my jaw and neck, he sucked on my skin hungrily "Promise me that you'll never leave me, you're all I have" the desperation that lingered in his voice made my heart break. 

"I'll never leave you, Draco, I promise" I tilted my head deepening our kiss. 

I could feel every one of his emotions. I felt bittersweet taste as each and every one of his emotions washed through me. He needed me, that's why he sounded so desperate. He wanted me to be by his side because in all honesty, nobody else was. Yes, he had friends, but he needed someone to be there for him through thick and thin. Someone who would love him unconditionally. Someone who stood by his side even when he wasn't at his best. Someone who would be there to hug him and smother him with kisses every time his father made him like he was worth nothing. 

He wanted love, even though he was terrified of it. It was something he had always craved. The thought of being loved by someone unconditionally always lived in his mind, but he forced himself to push that feeling to the back of his mind. He needed love and he had found it in me. 

I was willing to be there for him, through thick and thin. I knew our prior fight wasn't going to be the last one. I knew there would be ups and down in this rollercoaster people call love, but I was ready to get into it with him and enjoy the ride as much as I could. I was ready to feel the adrenaline run through my veins and enjoy the euphoric feeling he would bring me, but I was also ready for the free fall. 

Somehow, the free fall didn't scare me, I knew I was strong enough to pick up the both of us and make him a better person. I wanted to heal all the wounds that were hidden from everyone's sight. The wounds that have been caused by his own self loathing and his father's harsh words. 

Maybe I was crazy, a complete nutter for thinking this way. For wanting to fix Draco Malfoy. But something in my heart told me to give it a try, and I decided to listen to it. Draco had shown me kindness and vulnerable side many times in the short period of time we had gotten to known each other. I knew he was capable of being a better person. I knew he was capable of loving. 

I had fallen for him so fast and hard it was exciting and scary at the same time, but I was happy he felt the same way about me. 

"Why are you crying? Are you alright?" His hands cupped my cheeks, his right thumb caressed my cheek wiping tears from my them. I hadn't realized I was crying, I was so deep in thought I didn't notice them slipping away.

I nodded softly "I am" I put my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me, his head was laying on my chest, my lips touched his forehead and kissed it. My hands rubbed his back trying to give him the comfort her needed.

"We should sleep, Amelia. You must be tired" he spoke snapping me out of my short trance.

"You will stay, right?" I grabbed his hand and dragged him down with me. 

He grinned, I missed seeing him smile. I'm glad he took my advice and smiled more. "Always, Amelia" 

I snuggled my face on the crook of his neck and pampered it with air light kisses. My arm rested on his chest and my left leg laid lazily over his lap. "Goodnight, Draco" 

"Goodnight, my love"

My heart fluttered at the those last two words, but before I gave it much thought I felt my eyelids getting heavier and soon my eyes closed making me fall asleep in the blonde's warm embrace.

TWO DAYS LATER; AZKABAN OUTBREAK

It was all over the papers. His face was on the front page of the Daily Prophet. His face was on the flyers on the streets. He was danger and everyone knew it. It had stirred whispers in Hogwarts, people looked my way in horror and fear. 

Mikael had managed to escape Azkaban.

He was free.

He was coming for me and my family, and I didn't know how to protect them. What was I supposed to do? 

"Don't mind them" Adrien muttered as he and Draco walked me down the Great Hall. 

As soon as we walked through the big wooden doors, all eyes were set on us— well, me. I hated more than unwanted attention. Some people looked at me with pity, others looked at me with disgust and other looked at me with fear. 

"How do you deal with this?" I asked Draco as we sat down in our usual spot at the Slytherin table. "How do you put up with the whispers?"

He let out a dry laugh "You get used to it when you're a Malfoy, you learn not to care" 

I nodded at his words. As much as I tried not to care, I couldn't do it. I didn't want people thinking I was the enemy, I wanted to let them know I was on their side, but there was no way I could explain myself to them.

I couldn't eat, I felt like throwing up. I played with the food in front of me with my food. Draco's hand was resting on my thigh rubbing it up and down trying to give me some comfort, I put my hand on his and squeezed it, intertwining our fingers.

He kissed my temples and whispered "It's going to be okay, Amelia. Eat something, would you?"

I shook my head "I can't eat, Draco, I feel sick" I sighed "How's your mom? Your aunt escaped too"

He looked left and right and the turned to me "Lower your voice, damnit!" He ran his free hand through his hair "Mother is fine, she's having my aunt at our house... unfortunately" 

"She's staying at your house?!" I whisper yelled 

"She's her sister, what do you expect, Amelia? I don't want to go back home for Easter and I hope I'm not called home for urgent meetings" 

"Hmm" I hummed.

"You didn't tell me you had an uncle"

I looked at him "I couldn't tell you, I'm sorry. Either way, it's something I'm not proud of so I don't talk about it with anyone" 

"Adrien knew" he spat with pure jealousy.

"My father told him, that's not on me" I lied.

He scoffed "Precious Adrien gets to know everything, doesn't he?"

Adrien snapped his neck at us clearly having eavesdropped our conversation "Look, Draco, it's not my fucking problem Lucifer doesn't trust you enough to tell you so either go mopping somewhere else or try growing up, not everything is about you" he was fuming at Draco's childish behavior. 

"Shut the fuck up Adrien, you don't-" 

Having enough of their bickering I brushed Draco's hand off of me and stormed out of the hall. I wanted to be alone and think of what I had to do next. 

"Amelia, Albus wishes to see you immediately" Snape stood still, his eyes were filled with concern. 

I followed him to my headmaster's office. We walked past the gargoyle and entered the room. Dumbledore was walking around the room talking to the portraits just like he did a month ago. He turned around as soon as he heard us walk in.

"Ah, Amelia. It's good to see you, I need to discuss some matters with you" 

"Do you now?" I said flatly. I still wasn't too fond of him after how selfish he behaved last time I spoke to him.

He cleared his throat attempting to ooze the thick tension in the room. "You've been requested to go home by your father. Take this," he handed me a silver spoon that had an 'M' imprinted in its tail. I recognized it immediately, it was belonged to my family.

"Portkey?" I raised my brow and he nodded. I was about to grab it but he took it back making me frown.

"Be careful, Amelia. I apologize for my behavior last time, it wasn't adequate. I see that now... I won't let your family get hurt" he sounded sincere, but a part of me doubted him.

I placed my hand in his and he looked taken aback my gesture. I looked at him in the eye and I felt it. He really was being sincere, he was worried and I could sense he was trying to do something about the outbreak. I took my hand back, but didn't tear my gaze "Thank you" I mumbled.

He extended his hand once again and gave me the port key. I counted three and felt like I was in the eye of a hurricane, but then I found myself in my living room. The familiar smell of my father's expensive cologne lingered in the air.

I felt two pairs of arms hug me from behind. "We're so glad to see you, dear" my mom's voice cracked at the end. 

I turned to see her and saw her eyes were glossy, I looked at my dad and he looked tired, he had dark circles under his eyes and his usual tanned skin looked as though it had been drained. He looked very pale. "Dad, mom, are you alright? Please tell me nothing has happened to both of you"

They nodded eagerly "We're alright, sweetheart. We're alright" my father said, but it sounded as if he was trying to confidence himself that they'd be alright. 

"What do I do? What should I do?" I asked desperately.

"You'll be safe at Hogwarts, darling. Take care of your sister, tell her everything, she deserves to know" he blurted out. "Your mother and I will be staying at Sirius's, it's no longer safe here-"

"But we have protection enchantments-"

"We can't risk anything, dear, we'll be safer at Sirius's" he explained and I nodded. "I need you to come with us, I'd like to show you something"

I nodded and saw my dad snap his fingers making suitcases appear next to them. "We're leaving now?" I frowned.

"Of course, Amelia, we're not staying here a second longer" he grabbed my hand and my mother's and apparated.

We found ourselves in front of a building in muggle London. After a few seconds the building grew wider, another 'house' appeared right in the middle. We walked through the iron gates and knocked on the door. 

The knock was special, two knocks up, two down, two to the left and two to the right. The door flew open revealing a flustered Sirius Black. 

Despite his age and the fine lines that adorned the corners of his eyes and forehead, he had a childish like look that gave him some kind of charm. No wonder dad had a thing with him, he was very handsome.

His blue eyes looked at the three of us warily before the corner of his lips tugged into a smile. "Good to see you, Lucifer" he brought my dad into a hug and patted his back, my dad returned the gesture.

"Long time no see, you've been missed greatly, Sirius. I don't know if you remember my daughter Amelia, she's the oldest" my dad ruffled my hair and I yanked his hand away.

Sirius looked at me and hugged me as well "How could I forget about my goddaughter? Anne also talks loads about you" 

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sirius, Anne also talks a lot about you. Thank you for taking care of her, wouldn't expect any less from you though" I gave him a warm smile which he returned.

"Aurora, pleasure to see you after so many years, you haven't aged a day" He hugged my mother placing a kiss on her cheek.

My mother blushed slightly "Oh, Sirius, a gentleman as usual, you look dashing yourself, it's been so long"

He nodded "Well, come in, we don't want anyone to spot you three, do we?" 

We followed him inside the house through the narrow hallway. I saw a house elf peeking his head out of a room. He narrowed his eyes at me and my mother as if he was disgusted by our presence.

Sirius showed my parents their room and I waited in the living room. I heard talking coming from a room nearby so I got up from my seat and decided to go snooping.

I walked towards the door and the talking grew louder, as I was about to put my hand on the doorknob Sirius's voice made me take a few steps back.

"What are you doing?" His brows were furrowed.

"I-I heard talking behind the door, who's in there?" I asked.

His eyes slightly widened "You heard something?" 

"Um, yeah? You didn't?" 

"That's impossible, there's an enchantment on the door, you can't hear anything" he explained.

"Oh" my gaze dropped to the floor. 

"What's wrong?" My father asked stepping closer to the two of us.

"Turns out I can eavesdrop despite enchantments being casted on rooms" I said amusingly. 

My dad chuckled "You amaze me every day, Amelia" he turned to Sirius who had a huge interrogation sign on his face. "I'll explain later, we have to talk now"

Sirius nodded and proceeded to open the door in front of us. It was a large kitchen. My brows knitted together when I saw Ron's parents, professor Lupin, Mad Eye Moody, a woman with purplish hair who I happened to know because she was Hufflepuff's 'hero' Nymphadora Tonks and professor Snape?

I looked at my dad "The order?" I asked and he nodded. 

"Well hello dear, how have you been?" Miss Weasley hugged me tightly.

"Oh, uh, I've been great Miss. Weasley" my eyes directed to her husband "Mr. Weasley, how have you been?" 

He smiled "Never better, dear. I wanted to thank you for letting Dumbledore know about the visions... although I wished he would've warned me sooner"

"Agreed, I gave him a piece of my mind about it, next time I won't waste my time on him" I huffed. 

"That's quite alright, Amelia, I'm fine and you tried to help, that's all that matters" he gave me a courtesy nod.

I shook hands with Professor Lupin, Tonks and Moody. I had missed professor Lupin a lot, my third year was my best one all thanks to him. To say he was loved by many was an understatement, we were crushed when he left. 

My parents and I took a seat on the table after the caught up with their old friends. 

Sirius cleared his throat catching everyone's attention "As we all know now, Mikael and Bellatrix, along with other death eaters have escaped Azkaban. Lucifer and Aurora will be staying here with us for as long as they need, their safety is one of our priorities now as well as Amelia's and Stephany's" he paused and then huffed "I've been blamed for the Outbreak funnily enough, but I guess that was a given..." he turned to my parents "I guess I'll be keeping you company here in the house" he forced a smile and continues talking "This outbreak only means one thing; Voldemort is getting stronger and is recruiting more death eaters as well as bringing back his most loyal ones... now, we have to make sure they don't make it to the prophecies. I'm sure they'll try to pull a stunt in order to get it-"

"Why not destroy them?" I cut him off, all eyes were on me. 

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, destroy them. At least mine, I can't speak on behalf of Harry, but destroy mine" 

"Do you know what your prophecy says?" He asked intrigued.

"My dad has mentioned bits of if yeah" 

"Just bits?" He looked at my dad and shook his head. 

"The one with power to vanquish not only the Dark Lord, but evil, approaches. Magic as old as the tale of the three brothers flows through her veins... Dark and light exists within her being... Shall she choose the dark side, hell will break loose, misfortune and death will be brought to the innocent... Shall she choose the light, she'll be the hope of many... Once she meets her equals, it will the beginning of the end" my father blurted out leaving everyone speechless.

"I'd like to destroy it" I repeated. 

"No" Snape rose from his seat and slammed his hands on the table. "Don't be silly, Amelia"

I rose from my seat too and looked him in the eye "And why's that? It's my prophecy after all"

"Amelia, sit down-" I cut Sirius off.

"No!" I raised my voice and shook my head "Can't you see that the prophecies aren't important?! Yes, it told me about my future and now I know it so I don't need it anymore. I have no idea if Harry knows about his— pretty sure he doesn't since you guys never tell us shit, but anyway, this is about mine. I know You Know Who is after it, not only him, but my dear uncle probably is as well, why are you trying to stop me, huh? It's the most reasonable thing to do-" I paused and looked at the people before me. "That is unless you're planning something"

They all remained in silence confirming my suspicions, my parents looked tense and uncomfortable, they eyed the rest of the members looking for answers.

I narrowed my eyes at them "Well, isn't that just fucking rich" I let out a dry laugh. "You're using the prophecies as bait, aren't you?" 

"Finally some sense knocked into that hard head of yours, Amelia" Snape sneered.

I chuckled "is that supposed to calm me? Did you know about this?" I turned to my parents and they shook their heads.

"How dare you not talk to me about this? To put Amelia's life in danger" my dad got up abruptly making his chair fall behind him "just because you want to use her prophecy as bait, do you have any idea of the consequences it'll bring, Severus?!" He yelled, the vein on his neck looking more prominent as his anger increased. 

"If Amelia wants out of this then you should listen to her, it's her prophecy and her life at stake. I will not allow you to make decision without my daughter's knowledge, is that understood?" My mother spoke firmly, making her point loud and clear.

"As you wish then..." Snape trailed off, his dark eyes met mine "I didn't expect you to back down, Amelia"

"That's funny coming from you, Professor" I sent him a death glare, one he returned.

"What's... that... supposed to mean?" 

"Oh, I think you know what I mean by that... I didn't expect you to side so much with Dumbledore, that's all" Ever since I had seen his memories something in me told me that Dumbledore used Snape's love for Lily against him in some kind of way. It was safe to say Albus Dumbledore was a sneaky bastard. 

"That's enough, Amelia. I suggest you... mind your business, I'll tell Dumbledore your wishes" he gave a courtesy nod before apparating and leaving everyone perplexed.

All heads turned to me expecting answers as to why I talked so harshly about the beloved old wizard. "I have to go back to Hogwarts. Pleasure in meeting you all" I turned to my parents "Please, stay safe. I don't want anything to happen to you two. I'll take care of Steph and tell her what she needs to know" I hugged them tightly and kissed their cheeks. 

I turned to Sirius "You're Harry's godfather," I paused "you're the only family he has left. If I were you, I'd tell him about the prophecy. He deserves to know"

"Didn't you just call prophecies 'unimportant'?" He quirked his brow.

"Unimportant once I found out about it. Unimportant because at the end of the day, I am the one who gets to make the right decision. I'm not going to let my life depend on a prophecy, I'm in control of my actions and my fate" I said sternly, hoping my words would sink on his head.

He turned around and walked to a cabinet behind him, he opened it and took out a rock. He handed it to me making me frown "Portkey to Hogwarts" he explained.

I took the rock and before apparating I stared at him one last time "I hope you make the right choice, Sirius"

I counted to three and before I knew it I was in front of the castle. I made my way to the Hufflepuff common room looking for my sister. I just knew she was going to go crazy on me for keeping secrets from her. 

I never cared to memorize the password to their common room since whenever I desired to go in I had the company of Alexys, my sister or Edward.

I sat down in front of the vinegar barrels waiting for any of my Hufflepuff friends to come in. I checked my watch and noticed dinner was about to end. 

After fifteen minutes I saw my sister walking towards me... she didn't look happy. 

As soon as her eyes found mine she quickened her pace until she reached me. She was furious. "Would you care to explain what the fuck is going on? Who the fuck is Mikael Morningstar?!" She yelled. 

"Steph, calm down. Let's go to your room and I'll answer all your questions" I muttered. She was taken aback by my response. She was used to be dodging questions or snapping at her. 

She guided me to her room which was empty. We sat down on her bed and she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Talk" she demanded.

I sighed. "The walls have ears, you know, I'd rather show you?" 

She frowned "Show me? What are you on about?" 

I grabbed her hand and closed my eyes concentrating on showing her all the things that have happened in the last few months. I opened my eyes at the same time she opened hers. She had horrified look on her face.

"W-Why didn't you tell me, Amelia? I'm your sister" 

I caressed her hand with my thumb "We wanted to keep you safe, Steph. Mom and dad allowed me to tell you this only because of the outbreak, you would've been kept in the dark if this hadn't happened"

"Will they be okay?" She asked softly.

I nodded "Yes, they will. They're safe now"

"Will you?"

"Huh?" 

"Will you be okay?" 

Will I be okay? I didn't know the answer to that. Not only did I have the most powerful dark wizard after me, but a psychopath uncle trying to get me out of the way as well. So no, I wasn't sure if I was going to be okay. "I will" I lied and forced a smile trying to calm down her nerves.

After another few minutes of talking I went back to the Slytherin common room. I saw my friends and boyfriend sitting in the floor with worried looks on their faces. 

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. They turned to me and jumped out of their spots running towards me.

"Where the hell did you go?! You had us worried all day" Adrien said.

"I'm sorry, I had to solve some family stuff due to what happened today" I hugged him tightly and then turned to Draco, who was seething with rage.

"Upstairs. Now" he didn't even give me time to respond. He grabbed my hand and pushed past Anne and Blaise, I gave them an apologetic smile and followed Draco upstairs. 

He opened the door to his room and slammed it shut. He muttered the two spells we so frequently used and then turned to me. 

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" He yelled making me stumble back and fall on his bed. "How can you leave like that?! I thought something happened to you. Not even bloody Snape was anywhere to be found and Dumbledore wasn't 'available' to talk, don't ever leave like that again, Amelia, do you understand?" 

"I'm sorry, Draco, I didn't have time to-" he cut me off by grabbing my throat with his veiny hand. 

"I asked: Do you understand, Amelia?" His voice came off as a growl. I didn't answer and his grip became tighter around my neck, clawing his nails in my flesh. "You're not going to talk?" 

"I s-said I-I was sorry, D-Draco" I blurted out with help of the remaining amount of air I had left in my lungs. His grip didn't loose though, it remained as tight as it was.

//PLAY YOUNG GOD BY HALSEY UNTIL THE SMUT SCENE ENDS//

His blue eyes looked into mine, he was so angry at me for leaving without telling him, that was crystal clear. "Don't ever do that again, Amelia" he crashed his lips against mine kissing me as thought there was no tomorrow. As if I had been missing for years and he had missed and longed for the taste of my lips.

My hands found their way to the back of his neck. I ran my fingers through his hair deepening our kiss.   
I felt his teeth bite my lower lip so harshly that soon I tasted a metallic liquid on my lips. Draco pulled away and I saw blood on his lips. 

His thumb slid over my bottom lip cleaning some of the blood and then brought it to his mouth, licking it clean. Fuck, that was so hot. "How is it that every single one of your fluids taste amazing?" The anger that filled his indigo hues was now in the company of none other than lust itself. 

He kissed me again, just as passionate as before. I didn't know why, but the fact that he was devouring my lips while one of them was bleeding turned me on so much. His tongue entered my mouth grazing my tongue fighting for dominance, I gave into him, allowing to take control per usual. 

His right hand stood still around my throat while the other one pulled my skirt up, his hand caressed my inner thighs slowly coming closer to my heat.

He flipped me over him so I was sitting on his lap, his thigh pressed between my thighs, right in my center. 

"Ride my thigh, Amelia" he muttered as he pulled away. "Show me how needy you are for me"

I looked at him wide eyed "Draco-" I felt a sting on my right cheek making my face turn.

He fucking slapped me.

And it turned me on.

But he fucking slapped me.

I cupped my cheek with my hand and looked back at Draco, who had an amused look on his face. What the fuck was wrong with him? Better yet, what was wrong with me for enjoying this?

"You'll do as I say, Amelia, don't talk back-" I cut him off by slapping him back. The imprint of my hand was left on his cheek.

He looked at me with lust and anger. He grabbed me by my waist and shoved me off of him positioning me in all fours.

He pulled my skirt up once again and yanked my panties all the way down to my knees. "You fucking slut" he spanked me so hard I cried out because of the pain. "You will count, is that understood?" 

I nodded softly. 

He cursed under his breath and grabbed a fistful of my hair forcefully bringing me up towards his chest. "I said, is that understood?!" He raised his voice. 

"Yes, Draco, I understand" I whimpered. He pushed me down onto the mattress once again.

I heard him undoing his belt, what was he going to do? 

"What's your favorite color, Amelia? Blue?" He asked out of the blue.

"Yes" he knew this already, why was he asking again.

He hummed, his left hand caressed my ass squeezing it softly "Say 'blue' if you can't handle it, alright?  
Don't forget to count" 

Before I had the chance to ask what he was going to do I was interrupted by him.

"This is for leaving without telling me where fuck you were off too" I felt the leather material of his belt against my skin. 

"One" I whimpered.

"This is for leaving abruptly at breakfast" he hit me with his belt again. 

"Two" I felt tears forming in my eyes because of the pain, but I also found myself enjoying it. 

"This is for making me worried about your whereabouts" he hit me again, I was sure my skin was bright red right now.

"Three"

"This is for talking back" I felt my pussy becoming wet once the leather collided against my skin. 

"Four" 

"This is for slapping me" this one was harder than the others and it made me yell loudly.

"F-five" I mumbled.

He threw his belt to the floor and caressed my now sore ass. He turned my body around so I was facing him, he got rid of my panties and threw them across the room. His hands ripped my shirt open making some of the buttons fly all over the place. 

I arched my back allowing his hand to snake down to my back and he unhooked my bra. He got rid of those two items as well and threw them Merlin knows where, leaving me only with my skirt pulled all the way up. He purposely left my knee socks on since he claimed he loved them on me.

His hands undid his pants, bringing them down along with this briefs letting his hardened cock hit his stomach. My mouth watered at the sight of his eleven inch cock, I wanted to suck him off so bad and give him the release he needed.

He unbuttoned his shirt painfully slow, he noticed me looking at his large member with hunger, I wouldn't be surprised if I was drooling at this point.

He spread my legs wide open. I looked at him in awe. He looked perfect just like this, his hair disheveled, his face flushed, his smooth milky skin begged for my mouth to use it as a canvas and paint red and purple galaxies on it. His mesmerizing blue eyes looked at me with desire and hunger, he was about to eat me alive and I was ready for his attack. 

He pressed his lips roughly against mine making me wince a bit because of my bloody lip. He sucked on the injury lightly grazing his teeth against it, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. 

My tongue entered his mouth, but it didn't want to fight for dominance, its only wish was to taste him. His signature taste was mint and green apples. A taste my lips have gotten obsessed with, it was their favorite craving.

I felt tip of his cock tease my dripping pussy making my hips buck against him. He placed his hand on my hips keeping me in place. 

Without warning he plunged his long dick inside of me, filling all of me, reaching places I didn't know existed. He didn't give me time to adjust to him making me throw my head back in pain and pleasure.

"I forgot how fucking tight you were" he mumbled against my lips. His thrust were hard and fast yet very steady. 

I bit the back of my hand trying to muffle my loud moans but he smacked my hand away "Don't you fucking dare, Amelia"

He kept assaulting my pussy, I felt every inch of him inside of me, I felt the slight curve of his dick, and every single vein that ran along his hard member. 

My legs wrapped around his waist bringing him closer to me "Fuckkk Draco mmhm that feels so-" I was cut off by a very hard thrust. I moaned louder when he latched his lips to my exposed breasts. 

His tongue swirled over my left nipple while his left hand massaged my other breast, his thumb glided against my sensitive bud twirling it.

"Fuck, Amelia, you're such a good girl you know that? Taking everything I give you" he brought his lips back to mine and kissed me roughly again for a few seconds before pulling away and choking me with his large hand, the cold feeling of his rings made my eyes roll to the back of my head. "You take my cock so well, you love it when I fuck you like this, don't you?" 

"Yes, Draco, I love— I love your cock inside of me" I moaned pleading for more.

"You're such a fucking slut" he swung my legs over his shoulders giving him a better angle to fuck me. I felt his cock go deeper and deeper, all I do was let the moans that formed in my throat roll out. I had no control over my actions anymore. "You're my slut, aren't you?" I nodded eagerly. "You love my cock, don't you, Amelia?" I replied with a moan as his dick hit my g-spot. "Answer me"

"Y-yes, I love your cock, Draco, I love it so much ahhh" I felt his thumb press against my clit doing eight figures over it. "Draco, I-I can't take it anymore" 

"Is my slut going to cum?" My hands found their way to his back and scratched him making him groan in pleasure. "Fuck, Amelia" he crashed his lips against mine again before moving to my neck sucking on my now sweaty skin. 

"Draco, please-" I couldn't take it anymore, I was about to cum so hard on his dick. "Please, let me cum"

His pace was faster than ever, he was fucking me so hard I had forgotten how to breathe properly. I was panting, my lungs fighting to air. But I also didn't want him to stop his assault. I felt him twitching inside of me indicating he was close too. 

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. To. Me. Again" he said between thrusts. I felt my walls tightening around him making him moan and tilt his head back. The knot in my stomach become undone, soaking him with my release.

After a few more thrusts he twitched inside me again and filled me with his thick cum, as soon as he pulled out he inserted two of his fingers stooping his cum from dripping out of my pussy. 

His fingers started going in and out of means I felt another knot forming in my stomach. He lowered his body, his lips left kisses from my lips all the way down to my inner thighs. He attached his lips to my pussy and dragged his tongue up and down my slit.

"Shit, Draco-" I placed my hands on his head pulling his hair ever so slightly. I pushed his head down indicating him I enjoyed what he was doing to me. 

He flicked his tongue over the bundle of nerves and my clit while his two fingers thrusted in and out of my pussy. "You taste so fucking good, baby" 

Baby.

I loved it when he called me that, it ignited something in me. I would let him do anything to me just to hear him call me that. 

"God, Draco, keep doing that" he replaced his fingers with his tongue. "Just like that- yes, you're so good, Draco" my praising encouraged him enough to push his tongue farther into my heat. 

"You like that?" He asked me dove right back into my pussy, he sucked my now over stimulated bundle of nerves.

My hands started massaging my tits giving myself more pleasure. I licked the pads of my thumbs and placed them over my nipples rolling them clockwise.   
Draco took notice of this and pulled my hands down. "As much as I love seeing you pleasure yourself, don't touch what's mine" what did he say? That made no sense.

"I'm c-close, can I please cum?" I asked looking down at him eating me out.

"Cum on my tongue, baby, cum for me" he sucked on my clit and before using his thumb to rub against it.

"Fuck fuck fuck, Draco!" I felt my release drip down my thighs. 

Draco hovered over me and kissed me, I tasted myself on his lips and tongue. He loved making me taste myself after he ate me out. He positioned himself between my legs and I felt his tip enter me slowly. Fuck, he was so hard. 

I was over stimulated and wasn't sure if I could take another round "Draco, I can't-"

"Too bad" he smirked as he looked at me in the eye. "Take all of me like the good girl you are" he entered me slowly, allowing me to feel every inch of him. I bit my lower lip holding back the new wave of moans that were on my throat. He pulled my lip downwards, freeing it from my teeth. "Moan my name, Amelia. Moan all you want, no one but me can hear you"

Just like that he started going in and out of me taking his sweet time with each thrust. "Draco" I moaned in his ear. "Look at me"

He did as I said, he bore his blue eyes into mine, his hair was sticking to his forehead thanks to the coat of sweat that covered his body, his lips were pink and swollen from all the kissing, sucking and biting, they were slightly parted allowing his moans, growls and grunts come out of his mouth. He looked ethereal. He looked like a god.

* Draco's POV *

To say she looked like a fucking goddess was short. She looked so fucking beautiful. Ethereal. I couldn't tore my eyes away from her. She was moaning mess beneath me. Her mouth was gaped letting soft moans escape every time I shoved my dick inside of her. Her eyes would either close a bit or roll to the back of her head every few seconds, her cheeks were flushed from our sinful acts, I looked down to see her neck and chest covered in bruises. I smirked admiring my artwork.

She cupped my cheek with her left hand while her right one found its way to the back of my neck bringing my face closer to hers and eventually pressing her lips softly against mine. I kissed her back immediately, her lips were so soft and plump... they were perfect. 

I often caught myself daydreaming about them, I loved the way they moved when she talked. I loved how fucking hot she looked whenever she bit her bottom lip and sucked it softly, wether she did it on purpose or unconsciously. I loved how pink they'd get after kissing me, or after being on her knees sucking me off.

Her lips made my mind run wild, I was obsessed with them and I wasn't ashamed of admitting it. They were probably my second favorite part of her. Her eyes took the first spot. I loved them with every bit of my being. I loved how they'd shimmer whenever she looked at me, I loved how much they could tell with just a look. It was as though they spoke for her. 

"Draco, I'm close" her soft voice said after she pulled away from my lips. She threw her head back showing me her exposed neck. 

I placed my hands on her waist and flipped us over, unless this time we were sitting. Her legs were straddled on my sides and she gave me a confused look. 

"Do you want me to-" I cut her off by kissing her briefly.

"Ride me, Amelia. Show me how much you want me" my hands gripped her ass bringing her closer to my chest. Her erected nipples felt amazing pressed against my chest, it made my cock harder when they rubbed against my skin. 

"Draco, I can't, I'm so sore" she pleaded.

"I know you can, baby, take all of me like the good girl you are, will you? Take what's yours" as soon as those words slipped out of my lips she lowered herself on me taking the last few inches of my cock.

She grinded her hips north and south taking a lustful ride in a territory she was already familiar with. She swung her arms around my neck and brought me in for another kiss, I would never get tired of kissing her mouth. She moaned into the kiss when she felt my arms wrap around her waist gluing her body to mine. 

She pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead on mine, her nose grazed mine every time her hips came forward. "Draco, you're so fucking big, I love it" I smirked against her skin. 

I felt myself twitch inside of her, she was so wet and warm I couldn't control myself anymore. I dropped my hands to her ass and squeezed it, I helped her pick up the pace. She was so wet my dick slipped out of her making her grunt in frustration. I chuckled at her eagerness, I grabbed my dick and slipped in back in filling her pussy with it.

"You. Feel. So. Fucking. Good. Amelia" I growled between thrusts. I felt her walls clenching around me, making her pussy feel tighter than it already was. 

"Draco, I'm gonna cum, fuck- I love your dick so much" she moaned, her statement made me fuck her faster and harder sending both of us over the edge finally reaching our high.

I rested my head on her chest, which was heaving trying to go back to normal. I kissed her chest and neck, leaving wet and warm kisses. I grabbed her face between my hands and planted a kiss on her lips, nose and forehead. "You did so good" I chuckled. "I told you you could do it"

She rolled her eyes and laughed softly "I won't be able to walk tomorrow" 

I hummed "yeah you won't, sorry about that" she got off of me and laid on the mattress. I had completely forgotten she was only wearing her skirt. Merlin, she looked so fucking hot. 

"Can you take me to the bathroom? I want to take a shower" she asked. 

"No bath?" I raised an eyebrow. She always loved to take hot baths after we had rough sex.

She shook her head "not tonight, I'm very tired and I'd probably fall asleep and drown in the bathtub" she chuckled.

"Come" I held out a hand for her. 

"I already did" she grinned "three times"

"Funny" I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile at her. I took her in my arms and carried her to the bathroom. I put her down in the sink since she couldn't be on her feet at the moment. 

I took some bath salts and ran the water at medium temperature. I could use my wand to do it, but for some reason I loved preparing her bath with my own hands. 

I saw her brushing her teeth with the spare toothbrush I had bought for her. Once she finished, I took off her skirt and carried her to the bathtub. She pretty much laid there, letting the water and bubbles soak her body and hair. I got into it laying opposite to her. 

She closed her eyes as she hummed to some tune she had made me listen before, but I didn't remember the name. She looked so calm right now. So beautiful. I never wanted her to doubt how beautiful she was, I wish she could see what I saw whenever I looked at her. 

She had stopped humming, but her eyes were still closed. I pressed my lips together stopping myself from laughing at her. I grabbed her leg and pulled it making go under the water.

She quickly came back up and narrowed her eyes at me as I laughed at her reaction. She splashed some water at me and flipped me off, this only made me laugh harder at her. 

She rolled her eyes "Why is everyone trying to kill me lately, huh? First Voldemort and my uncle, now you too"

I frowned "What did you just say?" 

————————————————————-

What did she sayyyyyyy?!

This chapter is so long lmao. I got a little carried away with the smut 🥰✨  
Anyway, I guess that's my Christmas present for you horny bitches 🤠

Don't forget to vote and comment let me know what you think!


	28. Chapter 28

* Amelia's POV *

"What did you just say?" He asked perplexed. 

Fuck fuck fuck why the fuck did I say that?!

I gulped harshly, there were no excuses for what I've just admitted. Holy shit I'm so fucking stupid.

Draco came closer to me and lifted my chin torching me to look at him "Amelia, what did you just say?"

"Draco-"

"Don't lie to me, Amelia" his eyes searched for answers. Answers I wasn't ready to give him just yet. 

"I can't say-" he cut me off.

He scoffed and got out of the bathtub "You can't say? Do you want me to seat back and watch you get possibly murdered then? Is that what you want, Amelia?!" He raised his voice as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Draco, please, I don't want to fight. We've been through this" I pleaded hoping he'd just drop the subject.

He laughed dryly "How can you be so calm about this?"

I shook my head "I'm not, if anything I'm very far from being calm" I brought my knees to my chest and my hands to the sides of my head massaging my temples. "Please just understand"

"Why is it that you can't tell me anything? You know I'm not going to tell anyone, Amelia, if anything I want to help you" 

"I want to keep you safe" I blurted out and looked at him "Not even my family is safe right now, Draco, I won't let anything happen to you or anyone who's close to me. Please just trust me, I'll tell you everything when the time comes" 

He sat on the edge of the tub and leaned in a bit so his arms could reach me and bring me into a hug. "Promise me you'll be okay"

"I can't promise you that, Draco, I don't know how things will turn out, but I promise you that I'll try my best" my eyes met his showing him that I meant every word I said.

"You better not die on me" he pressed his lips against mine and kissed me softly. I would never get tired of feeling his lips against mine, they fit like a puzzle as though they were meant to be mine.

"I won't, at least not without a fight" I chuckled.

Draco helped me get out of the bathtub and carried me back to his room. He had kept some of my clothes in his drawer, clothes I've forgotten months ago from our nightly encounters. I put on my panties and as I was about to reach for the shirt, Draco yanked it away from me. A mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Give me it!" I tried to get it back but he raised his arm making it impossible for me to reach it. He was, after all, 6'1 and I was 5'4. 

"Nope" he said popping the p. "You'll sleep like that" his eyes wandered my body and I felt a blush creep into my cheeks.

"No, I won't, it's cold!" This only made his smile grow wider.

"Use me as your personal blanket then, I volunteer as tribute" he winked at me before getting into the bed next to me. "Come here" 

I slid under the cover and positioned myself between his arm. He really made a good second blanket, his embrace gave me warmth and calm. 

I felt bad for hiding so many things from him, for lying to him when he's been trying his hardest to open up to me. I knew he was really trying for me, for us. 

"Do you want to see something?" I asked looking up at him.

"See what?" He frowned.

"Give me your hand" he put his hand on mine, intertwining his fingers with mine. I felt his emotions again, a wave of relief washed through me when I realized he wasn't angry at me anymore.

Calm

Love

Tiredness

Happiness

Worry

Self doubt

I stared at him, studying his features, he was frowning again probably wondering what the hell I was doing. 

"Don't doubt yourself, Draco. You're capable of many great things" I pecked his lips.

"What are you- What did you do?" 

I chuckled "I felt your emotions, that's all" I brought my hand to his face and let my finger trace the perimeter of his cheeks and jawline. 

He narrowed his eyes at me "Really? What did you feel?" 

"Worry, self doubt, calm, tiredness, happiness and-" I cut myself off before saying the last word. Should I say it? 

"And?" He raised his brow challenging me to finish my sentence.

"Want me to say it?" I asked. He already knew what word was missing, they were his emotions after all. 

He looked at me hesitantly, he gulped and shook his head "I'd rather you hear it from me and I'm just not ready yet"

I smiled at him weakly. There was nothing my heart wanted more than hear him say those three words to me, but I knew he had never said them to anyone other than his mom. 

"It's okay, Draco, don't worry about it" I pecked his lips and hugged him again. 

I felt his shoulders untense after I said that. "How did you do that?" 

I shrugged "Since I can't tell you anything about what goes on with me, I guess it wouldn't harm to show you certain stuff... like what I just show you, I recently found out it's an ability that comes with my situation. The first time I was able to do it was back in Christmas Eve with you, I didn't do it on purpose it just happened" I explained.

"You don't need a spell for that?" He asked.

I shook my head "No, apparently, this thing was triggered by some sort of strong emotion or feeling and if I remember correctly you asked me to be your girlfriend that day" 

He chuckled "Look at you all head over heels me" I rolled my eyes and slapped his chest playfully. "Thank you"

"What for?"

"For showing me, it means a lot. I hope you can show me more with time" his fingers rubbed circles in my back while his lips rested lazily on my forehead, almost the top of my head.

I nodded "I will, I promise. I can show you something else this weekend, I was supposed to show you the week we got back, remember?"

He nodded "This weekend it is" he turned off the lights with a flick of his wand. "Goodnight, Amelia"

"Goodnight, Draco" 

My eyes fluttered open, the sun hit my face making me close my eyes slightly. I tried moving but felt two arms around me, one under the crook of my neck, folded so his hand could reach my right shoulder and another one around my waist. 

When did we move around last night?

I felt Draco's chest rising up and down steadily behind me. I grabbed his left arm which was around my neck with my hand and interlaced our fingers. I kissed his biceps and caressed his velvety skin, my index finger tracing the veins of his arms.

After a while, I tried to get out of his grip without waking him but I was no use, every time I moved his grip got tighter. 

"Don't go" he murmured against my skin, he planted kisses on my shoulder and neck "Don't go yet" his voice was raspy since he had just woken up. 

I chuckled "Draco, I need to go to the bathroom" 

He responded with a grunt "I'd like to see you try" 

"I'll crawl if I need to, but please let me go" he let go of me and immediately sat on the bed. I looked back at him and saw him smirking.

"Go on, walk" he teased.

I grabbed his shirt that was laying on the floor and put it on. "I didn't say you could-"

"I don't remember asking" I snapped back. 

I got on my feet and felt my legs wobble. I felt like a fucking baby learning how to walk. I started walking slowly, my knees occasionally bucking, not to mention the pain on my butt cheeks thanks to Draco's belt. 

I heard him laughing behind me and I snapped my head back at him "something funny?" I asked.

"Yeah, you" he laughed harder "you can't walk for shit, Amelia"

"That's not my fault, if I had known you were that kinky I'd have walked away" I lied. Of course, I lied. I enjoyed everything he did to me.

A smirk appeared on his lips "Really?" He walked towards me slowly "Should I remind you how wet you were last night? How you begged for me?" 

"No, sir, now please help your lovely girlfriend get to the bathroom, would you? I can't walk for shit" I pouted and he rolled his eyes.

He threw me over his shoulder and slapped my ass "Draco! It fucking hurts!" 

He gave my sore butt cheek an air light kiss and giggled.

After taking a shower together and a quick fuck may I add, we dressed up and picked up our things to go to class. We went on to have breakfast in the great hall where our friends were already waiting for us.

As soon as we sat down our friends wiggled their brows and sat at the edge of their seats as though they were waiting for something.

"What?" I asked.

"You didn't come back downstairs last night what were you doing, huh?" Anne chuckled.

I was about to respond but Draco cut me off "Me" he blurted out with a smirk.

"Shut up!" I elbowed him and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, shush! We already noticed what you did last night, you're walking funny" Blaise chimed in.

"Shut it, Zabini" I took a bite of my green apple and a sip of water. I turned to Draco who must've been starving because I had never seen him eat faster before. "Slow down, Ron Weasley" I teased.

He scowled at me with disgust "Call me that again and I'll make sure you won't walk for weeks" 

"Is that supposed to be a punishment or you doing me a favor?" I arched my brow and smiled at him. 

He smiled back and shook his head and went back to eating his breakfast. 

"Aww, you guys are so cute! You're perfect for each other" Anne looked at us in awe.

I blushed at her compliment, but kept my head down. I felt Draco's hand grip my thigh giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"I think she can do better" a familiar voice said behind us. Draco and I turned around to see no one else but Theodore Nott wearing a smug smile on his face. "You're looking as lovely as ever, Amelia" his eyes looked me up and down, taking their sweet time taking every inch of my body, his eyes finally landing on my face again. 

"You're supposed to be better for me?" I laughed dryly.

His smirk grew wider "Let's just say that I can give you double of what you seek in bed than Malfoy can offer"

"With that six incher of yours? I highly doubt that" as soon as those words left my mouth his face went bright red and his jaw dropped to the floor. "Cat got your tongue, Nott?" My friends laughed loudly behind me making Nott's face go redder. 

He stormed out of the Great Hall making my group laugh out loud. Draco swung his arm around my shoulders bringing me closer to him to give me a quick kiss on the lips. "That was hot"

I chuckled and pecked his lips one more time "Merlin, Anne was right, you guys are adorable!" Adrien mimicked Anne's voice ending in him being smacked on the face by her. "You bitch" he chuckled as he rubbed his cheek.

The owls came flying into the hall. They dropped our letters, al my friends got one, I got two as usual. The first one was from dad letting me know they were okay and that he had stayed up late with Sirius drinking and catching up.

The second letter was from my dear old American friend "This one's from Damon!" I told Adrien who was quick to come sit next to me to read the letter.

Dear Amelia and Adrien,

Who in the fuck is Mikael Morningstar? You're going to have explain that one, send details of that dude, I didn't know you had a death eater uncle?! I hope you and your family are safe. Father said he's going to England for business, I guess he's meeting up with your father during his stay. Please for fuck's sake stay safe. 

Adrien, take care of Amelia or I'll make sure to kick you in the balls when I see you... jk. I miss having you around, you're way more fun than people here. That doesn't mean I haven't been having fun though, if you know what I mean ;) Are you sure you want to settle down? How boring dude, or should I say 'mate'? 

Anyways, Amelia, I hope that albino boyfriend of yours is treating you well. I wouldn't mind a repeat of that night at the bar. Scratch that, that sounded bad, I meant the punches not the kissing. Although, I wouldn't mind a second round of that either.  
Kidding. Not.

Yours sincerely,  
Damon.

I folded the letter, Adrien and I chuckled at how messy Damon was with words. I was glad he didn't forget to write us back, even if it meant him slightly flirting in the letters. I knew it was harmless either way. 

I looked at my right and saw Draco narrowing his eyes at us. "What's up with you?" I asked.

He clicked his tongue "I'll go to America and give him the second round of punches he apparently desires if he keeps flirting with you" he kissed.

"Draco, it's harmless flirting-"

"I don't care, Amelia. I don't fucking like it when people flirt with you" he growled.

"Can you blame him? Have you seen Amelia?" Anne came to my defense. "If I were him I'd do the exact same thing"

"I'm right here, Anne!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Shut it, I'm just saying the truth. Once you get a taste of Amelia is quite difficult to forget her if I'm being honest" she winked at me and looked back at Blaise who was scowling and looking like a grumpy baby.

"Agreed" Adrien nodded slowly giving me a playful grin. 

I was blushing hard at sudden compliments my friends shot my way, I could feel Draco tensing next to me "Guys, I'm flattered, but-" I was cut off by Draco getting up from his seat grabbing my arm forcefully.

I got up as well and followed him out of the Great Hall. "Draco-"

"Shut up" he seethed, still walking through the corridors.

Eventually, we reached an empty classroom and he opened the door throwing me inside. He closed the door behind him and casted the spells we frequently used in our bedrooms. 

My chest was going up and down hastily, excitement flew through my veins when he turned on his heel to look at me, walking dangerously slow, his eyes fixed on mine, shimmering with jealousy, anger and desire.

"Draco, what-" I was cut off by his hand wrapping around my throat, the indents of his nails slightly clawed their way into my soft skin.

"I don't like it when your friends talk about you like that, Amelia. Especially, Hendrix. I can't stand the way he talks to you in his letters. 'Your lips still taste the same as the first time I kissed you'." He scoffed.

My eyes widened as he quoted Damon's letter. "You read the letter?! What the fuck, Draco!" 

He cursed under his breath as though he has shared a little too much information "It's not my fault that you leave your stuff around-"

"It was in my drawer, you idiot! Have you read anything else?!" 

He shook his head "Just that one"

"Do you really trust me that little, Draco? Did you think I'd act on it or something?" A wave of disappointment washed through me when he stayed silent, his gaze avoiding mine. "You really thought so?" 

His hand left my neck only to cup my face with both of his hands, he finally looked at me, adoringly. "I do trust you, Amelia, of course I do. I don't trust him" he sighed "I just feel like-"

I knew what he was about to say, I felt it. Not only now, but the two prior times I felt his emotions. "You're enough for me, Draco, more than enough actually" I brushed my thumb against his cheek drawing circles on his flawless porcelain skin. "I want you and only you, you don't have to be afraid of losing me. I'm yours, remember?" I gave him a warm smile, one that made the corners of his lips turn upwards.

He pressed his lips against mine and kissed me softly, his thumb caressed my cheek and his other hand fell to the small of my back bringing me closer to his chest. I put my arms around his neck wanting to be as close to him as humanly possible. 

After a few minutes of kissing and touching here and there we pulled away. His forehead rested on mine, his thumb played with my lips while his left kisses on my left cheek.

"I'm sorry for overreacting, you know how jealous I can get when it comes to you"

I chuckled softly "it's alright I guess... I might've been reacted the same way if someone was sending my boyfriend flirty letters" I sighed "I'll ask him to stop, okay?"

A smile grew on his face "You would do that?" 

I nodded "If it bothers you that much then I will, I'll ask him to stop the flirting. He can flirt with Adrien instead" we both laughed.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He asked as he peppered my face his light kisses. I loved this soft side of him so much. 

"I've been told once or twice" I grinned and took his hand on mine "We should go, we have Herbology and I don't want to get detention with that toad" 

We walked out of the room and made our way to Herbology, we were just in time, our friends were already there saving us seats. 

I sat next to Draco, as usual. He insisted to be next to be during this class to keep an eye on me knowing the pink toad was known for her little outbursts and gave cruel detention hours.

His hand remained on my thigh protectively, rubbing circles on my skin every now and then. I had to admit it was hard to concentrate on our paperwork when he was touching me, but I managed to pull through. 

At the end of the class we turned in our assignments and left for our next class, Herbology, we shared it with Hufflepuff which meant I got to see Edward and Alexys. 

"I'll go seat with my badgers if you don't mind" I kissed Draco's cheek and he grunted and pulled me to his chest and kissed my lips, his hand falling on my ass giving it a squeeze. 

"Mr. Malfoy, we're here to learn about plants not the human body. Would you let go of Miss. Morningstar?" Professor Sprout raised her brow and waited for Draco to let go of me.

He scoffed, but let go of me. "Fine" our professor turned around and walked to the front of the class. 

I made my way to my Hufflepuff friends and sat on the stool between them. "Hey babes" I kissed their cheek and ruffled their hair. "How have you been?" 

Edward looked at me and frowned "We should be the ones asking you that!"

"Seriously, we didn't know who that Mikael dude was! Will you guys be okay?" Alexys rubbed my back trying to comfort me. 

I nodded "Yeah, don't worry. We'll be fine" I smiled at her and Edward and it seemed to calm them down a bit.

Class went by quickly. I said goodbye to my friends and walked towards Draco who was waiting for me by the door. We walked out of the classroom ready to go have lunch until Professor Snape stopped in front of us.

"Amelia, may I have a word with you," he looked at Draco and then back at me "in private" he added.

I sighed knowing this conversation was going to be awkward given yesterday's events. "I won't be long, you go ahead" Draco nodded, he gave my hand a squeeze and left us alone.

I followed him to Dumbledore's office, both of us walking in complete silence. I felt bad for how I treated him yesterday, I had the right to be mad, but I let my anger speak for me.

"Professor" I muttered. He looked back at me raised his brows gesturing for me to talk. "I'm sorry for what I implied yesterday, it was out of order... I hope we can move past this" 

"Don't let it happen again, Amelia... You must understand that I'm only following orders" he said before we reached the bronze gargoyle.

We entered my headmaster's office and greeted him "Amelia, I've been informed that you wish to destroy your prophecy" I nodded and he continued talking "I would be unwise of you to do so, I'm not referring about the prophecy, you can destroy if that's what you desire, but going to the Hall of Prophecy isn't safe"

"That is... if you let someone else do the job for you" Snape added giving Dumbledore a cross look.

"I'd like Mr. Weasley to do it, I trust him. Besides, he already works in the ministry and has an easy way in" my eyes darted between Dumbledore and Snape and they nodded. "Good, is that all?" I asked.

"Yes, Amelia, you may leave" Dumbledore dismissed me and I made my way back to the great Hall.

* Draco's POV *

I sat next to Adrien and Blaise for lunch, Anne had decided to seat with the Gryffindor's today. Odd. I didn't know how she and Amelia got so close to Potter and his two friends. They've never really been close, but that changed this year. Bloody Potter even got Amelia a present for Christmas!

Blaise and Adrien were engaging on a conversation about Quidditch, I took this opportunity to read the letter mom had sent me.

My dearest Draco,

I'm writing to inform you that your aunt Bellatrix won't be staying with us in the Manor. It's too risky, and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable at home. I've told you how she can be so she'll be staying at another residence, it's for the best.

Things at the Manor have been alright, your father has been going to a lot of meetings lately so I have the place to myself. It's very lonely here without you, I miss you dearly. 

Please bring Amelia for Easter, I'd love to get to know her better. She sounds lovely in your letters! I haven't seen her in a long time, I can't wait to see her again. 

I love seeing you this happy, you deserve it, dear. Please take care of yourself and your lovely Amelia. 

Love,  
Mum x

I smiled when I read she wanted me to take Amelia for the Easter holidays, that meant she was very eager to get to know her. 

Fuck, I couldn't wait to take her home and fuck her in every single room of the manor— which were numerous. All I wanted to do was see her body shaking in my bedsheets while we fuck our brains out. Hopefully, mother wouldn't interrupt our time together too much-

"Hello" Amelia sat next to me and kissed my cheek. "What are you thinking about?" 

"Stuff, got a letter from mother... she wants to meet you" 

"We've already met" she said taking some food on her plate. 

"She wants to get to know you, she says you're invited to the manor for Easter, will you come?" I asked her, hoping she'd say yes.

She hummed "I'm not sure as of right now given the circumstances..." her face saddened a bit "I have to see how things go and I'll have to talk to my parents, but I really hope I can go" she brushed my knuckles with her thumb and gave my hand a little squeeze.

"It's alright, I can do all the things I want to do here anyway" I said nonchalantly putting my hand on her thigh. I ride her skirt higher and let my fingers trace her inner thigh all the way up to her center. 

I put my middle finger on her core teasing her clit by rubbing circles on it, she let out a soft moan and turned her head towards me, her bottom lip was captured between her teeth and her cheeks flushed. Hell, I could take her right now. 

"Draco, not here" she grabbed my forearm with her hand, but didn't yank it away. 

"What?" I smirked at her seeing her flustered state.

She rolled her eyes "You're insatiable" she whispered and continued eating. "Would you let me eat?" 

"My hand isn't on your mouth, keep eating" I said and kept eating my food as well. I move her panties to the side. My fingers glided against her wet folds slowly going up and down teasing her sensitive bundle of nerves. 

I felt a bit guilty for craving her so much, I knew she was still very much sore from last night, but I couldn't help myself when it came to her. I couldn't get enough of her.

I inserted one finger in her tight pussy, the warm and wet feeling welcoming it. I took a look at her, she was struggling to eat, her beautiful brown eyes fixed on her plate, her cheeks still flushed. How could I keep my hands to myself she looked that beautiful even like this?

"Amelia, can you help me with Herbology? Sprout sent a long ass essay" Adrien huffed as he shoved some fries on his mouth.

Amelia was too concentrated on the pleasure I was given her to give two fucks about Adrien at the moment. I inserted another finger and started pumping harder and faster. Fuck, her pussy was so tight and wet, I couldn't wait to take her to my room and fuck her properly. 

She rubbed her thighs together and I immediately took out my fingers, she snapped her head at me clearly angry that I wasn't giving her what she wanted. 

"Adrien asked you if you're going to help him with Herbology" I smirked at her mischievously.

She looked at Adrien who was already waiting for an answer for a minute now "So?" He arched his brow.

"Erm, yeah sure. I-I'll meet you in the library at 7, alright?" She said flatly.

Adrien nodded and continued eating and so did Amelia almost breaking her plate with her fork and knife. I chuckled at how pissed I had made her.

"Amused, Draco?" She quirked her brow.

"Very" 

She got up from her seat and swung her back over her shoulder "It's a pity you couldn't finish your homework, Draco. Perhaps, Edward can help me finish" she hummed and turned on her heel walking towards the Hufflepuff table.

I felt jealousy and rage kick in, I got up from my seat and practically ran towards her. I grabbed her by her elbow pulling her towards me, her back pressed to my front. I walked the both of us out of the hall.

I checked both ways to see if everyone was near, I didn't want Umbridge killing my boner. I dragged us to an empty hallway and pushed her against a wall. "Where do you think you're going?" 

She grinded her hips against my cock making it twitch inside my pants. "Are going to fuck me, Draco?" she asked in a sultry voice. Fucking hell, I couldn't wait to fuck her mouth. 

"Do you want me to? Do you want my cock, Amelia?" I brushed my lips against her ear, my tongue gave a long lick in the back of it. "Want me to use you like the slut you are?" 

She nodded slowly.

I unbuckled my belt and pulled down my pants along with my boxers letting my dick fly up to my stomach. This girl made me so fucking hard in a matter of seconds and she hasn't even touched me yet.

"Turn around, Amelia" she did as I said. She looked at me expectantly, waiting for an order like the good girl she was "On your knees" 

She knelt down in front of me, letting her bag fall off her shoulders to the floor, the sound of it echoing in the empty corridor. I couldn't wait to hear her moans ricocheting in the walls.

She looked at my cock and wetted her lips with her tongue "Stick out your tongue, Amelia" she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, what a sight.  
I spat on her mouth, I admired the way my saliva landed gracefully in her perfect little mouth. As soon as it landed on the tip of her tongue, a throaty moan escaped her lips. 

She rubbed her thighs together so I say the word she's been waiting to hear since she got on her knees "Suck" 

Without hesitation she placed both of her hands behind my thighs gripping them to give herself some balance. She took my cock between her soft pink lips, bobbing her head up and down.

"Fuck, Amelia" I groaned at the beautiful girl before me. She looked into my eyes as she continues sucking me off, just like I always instructed her to do. It intensified the pleasure in our filthy encounters. 

Whenever our eyes met during our intercourse, words were not needed. For one, our mouths were already put at work- busy, fulfilling our needs, or simply unable to produce any other sounds other that moans. Our eyes were enough to let the other know exactly what we wanted. They talked in a secret language, letting the other know how we felt. 

I took a fistful of her hair and started fucking her pretty little mouth. Her cheeks hollowed, her tongue flat against my cock mimicking the walls I was so used to getting inside of. The walls that would hug tightly around me when the both of us were about to reach our high.

My tip hit the back of her throat, tears bottle in her eyes with every thrust, she blinked them away letting them run down her face. She looks so innocent- angelic, even.

"Good girl" I praised her knowing that it would only make her wetter than she was, she answered with a moan which was quickly replaced with her gagging. "Fuck!" I grunted feeling my cock twitch inside of her mouth.

I thrust three more time and become undone in her mouth, my load hit the back of her throat causing her to gag. I pulled out and see drool and and the white stripes of my cum dripping down her chin. Thank Merlin she wasn't wearing makeup today.

She cleaned her chin with her fingers putting them back into her mouth licking them clean while looking me in the eye, a smirk formed in her lips. 

She slowly got up and crashed her lips on mine, without a second thought, I slammed her into the wall making her wince a bit. 

"Draco, please fuck me" she begged between kisses "I need you" she pecked my jaw and then goes for my neck, starting to suck my sweet spot, her teeth grazing gently on my skin. "Please, Draco" 

I loved hearing her beg for me. It got me off seeing how needy and desperate she was for me- not that it was a bad thing, I was just as needy and desperate for her.

I lifted up her skirt and pulled down her panties letting them drop on the floor. "Jump" I muttered, she gave me a confused look. "Trust me" I insisted.

She jumped and I caught her by her thighs letting her short legs wrap around my waist. I pressed her back against the wall and let my hands slide to her ass gripping it harshly.

She wraps her arms around my neck and her lips attack mine, I tease her wet pussy with the tip of my newly erected length. 

"Draco ple— ah! Mmhm" she moaned into my mouth as I rammed into her. My thrusts were hard and fast, I couldn't control myself right now. The need to fill her tight pussy with my dick was a constant crave I couldn't deny. I could easily spend the rest of my days buried inside of her. "Feels... so... good" she whispered against my lips. 

"You like it when I fuck you like the slut you are, huh? So needy for my cock" I mumbled before attaching my lips to her neck, leaving more love bites than she already had. I wanted everyone to know who she belonged to. 

I gave her round ass a smack making her moans louder and arch her back. "Fuck, Draco— right... right there" she said as my dick hit her favorite spot. "Mmhm yesss" 

I really wished I would've fucked her in an empty room and ripped her clothes off so I could taste all of her. In fact, I wanted to do that now, but given our not so discreet location, it was impossible.

"Whose pussy is this, Amelia? Tell me" a growl escaped my lips. She didn't answer so I smacked her ass again.

"Yours, Draco! Only yours- shit, I'm close-" her sentence was cut off by another string of moans just as I thrusted harder into her. 

I quickened my pace as I felt her walls tightening around me, my own dick twitching against them. And a few thrusts later, we both became undone. Our waves of lust finally getting the release they so desperately ached for. 

I let her back down, still holding her arms knowing her legs would probably give away once they reached the floor. I took her in my arm and wrap my arms around her waist. "You're something else, Amelia Morningstar" I kissed her forehead and then cup her cheek with my right hand making her look at me. 

"How does it get better every time?" She chuckled and stands on her tip toes as her hand pull my head down a bit so our lips meet.

Her question roams my head as we kiss. How does it get better every time? I didn't have an answer, instead something inside of me lit up when she said those words.

I've slept with girls before Amelia, but something about her and the way she made me feel before, during and after sex was just mind blowing. She could turn me without even touching me, all she had to do was look my way and give me a knowing look— sometimes, she didn't even have to do anything and I'd be at her mercy, begging for another taste.

She pulled away and smiled at me. She reached   
for her panties and put them back on. Picking up her bag from the floor she turned to me and held out her hand "Shall we?" 

I fixed my pants and buckled my belt. I took her hand and followed her out of the corridor. I laughed internally noticing she was indeed walking a little funny due to me fucking her brains out.

* Amelia's POV *

A few weeks went by, I was stressing about the fact that I couldn't owl my parents anymore due to letters being intercepted. We couldn't risk anyone finding out about what was happening.

I paid another visit to Dumbledore to check if Mr. Weasley has succeeded on destroying the prophecy. He assured me it was in fact destroyed, but just to make sure, I asked him if I could touch his hand for reassurance. He looked taken aback— not because he didn't know about my ability to see right through him, but because of my mistrust.

He let me do it either way. I felt bad for not trusting him, after all it turned out it was him who invited me to join the Order. I knew he was a good man, and he wanted to defeat Voldemort and would do anything to do so, and that was his flaw. He would do anything. That's why I felt the need to be extra careful around him.

Draco and I spent more time together now, you could say we were joined by the hip. It was surprising how much time we share given that I was busy with D.A., Legilimency, school work and he had his Inquisitorial Squad duties to attend apart from his usual school stuff as well. I'd often cover for him when he couldn't join me for prefect rounds. It was needless to say he had pretty much abandoned them given that the pink toad orden required him and the other member of the squad to snoop around.

He didn't share anything about their investigation on Harry with me, which I secretly appreciated because I didn't want to carry the weight of knowing he was onto us, although I did suspect he knew. Draco was everything but stupid, I just hoped that if he ultimately figured out what was going on, he'd support me.

I had to make up another lie, telling Draco and Blaise that Anne and I were tutoring Adrien along with some other friends now that he had joined D.A.  
I was happy was happily greeted by the other members. Can't say I was surprised, Adrien was very friendly and charming towards everyone no matter their blood status or house.

Needless to say he took the advantage of meeting new girls, he got himself a date with Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw. I was quite astonished at first, I didn't think Luna would be his type, but what can I? She was a very pretty girl, as well as kind hearted. Maybe she could get him to settle down. 

I had shown Draco my animagus form. I had taken him to the lake last weekend, it was the first time I took him there. Actually, it was the first time I brought someone who wasn't Adrien there. 

"This place is nice... how come you haven't taken our group here?" Draco asked as he took off his rob laying it on the grass for the both of us to seat. 

I shrugged "Adrien and I have come here since we were in our first year, we wanted to keep it 'secret' we came here in the weekends or whenever we felt sad or angry" I explained. "In fact, I had my first kiss there" I pointed at the big rock that laid by the shore.

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes "Didn't ask" I chuckled at his jealousy.

"Anyways, I also came here to transform into my animagi form, Adrien would-"

"What?!" Draco shouted "You're an animagi?!" 

I nodded "Yup, I would come here to practice or just show off to Adrien. I had completed the process when I was ten, but I still wanted to practice" I trailed off. My eyes were glued to the peaceful scenery in front of us. 

"Show me then" Draco cooed.

I got up and closed my eyes concentrating on my Animagus form. A few seconds later, I felt my body shrinking and I'd be lying if I said some of my bones didn't hurt during the transformation process.

I looked up at Draco, who now looked like a giant, he stared at me wide eyed with an amused grin on his lips. I flew towards him and landed on his shoulder, and ruffled my feathers a bit in an attempt to tickle his neck. 

He chuckled and grabbed me between his hands placing me on his lap. "You make a beautiful raven, you know? I prefer the human version of you though. How am I supposed to fuck- ouch!" He took his hand away when I bit him. "You'll get punished for that"

I transformed back to my human self, and turned to face him, still sitting on his lap. "Am I?" I arched my brow teasing him.

Let's just say that was my first time having sex out in the open. I was scared shitless that someone would find us, but thankfully, no one did.

"So what do you say?" 

"Huh?" I looked at my friends confused.

They chuckled and then looked at me "Daydreaming about Malfoy's cock" Adrien poked my sides shooting me a wink.

I scoffed "No, what were you all talking about anyways?" 

"Valentine's Day is coming up so we thought we could go to Hogsmeade on a triple date!" Anne cheered banging her fists on the table in excitement.

"Oh, sure! Draco hasn't told me what he wants to do for Valentine's so why not" I shrugged and took a sip of orange juice. "Where is he, by the way?" I asked.

"He's training for Quidditch, Flint asked who was available to train during dinner so he went" Blaise answered while finishing the food on his plate. 

"Why aren't you practicing? You're obsessed with Quidditch" I asked.

He cleaned the corners of his lips with a napkin and then shrugged "I have more important stuff to do than Quidditch" he shared a knowing look with Anne.

"A simple 'I was busy' would've worked, Zabini" Adrien scowled "I don't know what it is with you and Malfoy so openly talking about doing my two best friends" he fake gagged and pushed his plate away from him making it disappear from the table. "Any who, we have to go"

"Where?" Blaise asked.

"To tutor Adrien" Anne and I said in unison. Blaise narrowed his eyes at us but nodded. 

We got up from the table and made our way to the Room of Requirements. Once we stopped in front of the wall we closed our eyes picturing the room and it's characteristics, but a voice interrupted our thoughts.

"Well well, who do we have here?"

———————————————————————————

Well hello there! I hope you liked this chapter, please don't forget to vote and comment! I love reading what you guys have to say about my chapters, they inspire me to keep writing.

I wanted to say thank you for 15k reads! That's insane?! Devotion was also #1 in the Slytherin hashtag here in Wattpad AHHH, it was probably the best Christmas gift I got 😭

Thank you so much for your love and support. 

Tiktok: @/domistyping I'll be posting edits inspired by my book or just edits in general there so go follow me I guess hehe 😋💞


	29. Chapter 29

Limp bodies & patronuses 

"Well well, who do we have here?"

We turned around to see none other than Astoria and Pansy with their arms crossed wearing their not so pleasant grins.

"What are you doing here staring at a wall? Unless it's not just a wall" Astoria clicked her tongue and cocker her brow. She really does have a punchable face.

Pansy snickered at her remark and walked slowly towards me "Umbridge will reward us if we bring you three to her and say that you're wandering around this location... we've been keeping an eye on you, you've been missing dinners" she twirled my hair around her finger as her other hand traced my cheek. What the fuck.

I slapped her hand away from my face and she backed off and shook her head as though she was snapped out of a trance.

"We were just walking, didn't know that was illegal. You pigs do it all the time" Anne gave Astoria a death glare and gripped her wand, something she noticed.

"Ah ah ah, don't ever think about it, Black" She pointed her wand at Anne "Drop it" she hissed.

"No, I won't-"

I glared at the two Slytherin brunettes and used the spell that I knew would get us out of this one.

'Stupefy duo' I said in my mind. In the blink of an eye Pansy and Astoria were laying unconscious on the floor.

I took out my wand from my robe and pointed it at them "Obliviate" I muttered. We couldn't leave them here, nor could we be seen carrying them around the school to the common room. I pointed my wand back at them and decided it would be better to awaken them. "Adrien, Anne, help me take them to the nearest alcove" they nodded and took the two unconscious bodies to an alcove around the corner.

We laid them on the floor and as I was about to turn around Adrien stopped me by grabbing my arm "They're daft, but not that daft. They'll know something is up when they wake up" he whispered.

"Wait" Anne said and kneeled down. She brushed her thumb across Astoria's lips smearing the pink lipstick she was wearing. With the pad of her finger she got some lipstick on Pansy's lips and chin. And for a nice and final touch, she ruffled their hair making it look messy as hell.

"Ingenious" I chuckled and high fived my mischievous friend.

"Bloody hell" Adrien's mouth was gaped and his cheeks slightly pink "Is that how you guys looked when you fucked?" 

"Gross!" Anne and I slapped his chest.

"Gee, can't blame a guy for being intrigued!" He threw his hand in the air defensively and walked out of the room.

"Let's go" I tilted my head and Anne followed me out of the room. I took a last glance of the two girls and casted a spell to wake them "Rennervate" I whispered and locked the door behind me "Colloportus" I whispered. 

The three of us ran to the Room Of Requirement, fortunately, a Gryffindor girl was already entering so we didn't have to waste time opening the door ourselves.

Today we would be learning about Patronuses, despite having some knowledge about them, I had never casted one, so I let Harry teach by himself today. 

My eyes scanned the new faces around the room, there were at least fifteen more members. I was aware that many were terrified after the Azkaban outbreak and wanted to learn how to defend themselves. I was happy it got more people to join us. 

"I'll show you guys how to cast a patronus charm. The patronus charm conjures a spirit guardian, is used when one is in danger. Frequently used against dementors, it's what drives them away, you can also send your patronus to someone as a sign for help" he paused and looked around to see if anyone had any questions so far, he continued "There are two kinds of patronuses, incorporeal in which only a leak of bright silver light comes out of your wand and a corporeal patronus, it has the shape of an animal"

Luna raised her hand and Harry nodded allowing her to speak up "Do we get to choose the shape of our corporeal patronus, Harry?" 

He chuckled "In a way, yes, it can take the shape of your favorite animal or an animal that represents you the most"

Seamus, a boy from Gryffindor raised his hand "Isn't that a tad silly? I don't think an animal can represent us"

"Oh, shove off, Finnigan. You're one to talk about silly stuff" Ron scoffed and brought back his gaze to Harry.

"What Ron meant to say is," Hermione have Ron a glare, elbowing him out of the way "that when it comes to a corporeal patronus, the shape of an animal, says a lot about one and what one might need" she smiled satisfied of her explanation.

"I've read somewhere before that your patronus can also take form of the patronus of the person you love the most, it can of course change. If you're an animagus, the animal you transform into is your patronus" I added to their statements warning a warm smile from both of my friends.

"All the caster has to do is say 'Expecto Patronum' and think of the happiest memories or positive thought you have. It has to be a very powerful memory otherwise it won't work" he cleared his throat and with a flick of his wand and a moment of silence and concentration he casted his patronus, which was a stag. 

It galloped around the room gracefully until it came to a halt right in front of Harry and disappeared into thin air. 

The class soon spread around the room, I stayed next to Adrien, Anne and Steph.

I closed my eyes and though of my happiest memories. Many of them included my family, friends and Draco. I had the privilege of having grown up in a loving family, I had an amazing childhood thanks to my parents and my sister. They are everything to me and I was sure our family life would be as good and fun if we didn't have any magic. 

"Daddy! Mom and I bought you something" a seven year old me grinned widely wearing my matching Christmas attire with the rest of my family. Mom's idea. 

"Me too!" Steph joined in giving me an angry glare for not mentioning her.

I rolled my eyes "God, you're so annoying, go away" my sister pouted and tears filled her eyes "Alright alright, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way... maybe you're just a bit annoying" I gave her a quick hug and turned back to my dad.

"What did my girls buy, huh?" His dark eyes shimmered with happiness. He grabbed the gift from my hands and unwrapped it, he took the present out of the box and stared at it with awe. It was a Rolex watch, according to mom it was quite expensive and dad loved watches. 

"Try it on! Do you like it?" I asked gleefully while I took a seat next to him.

He pulled up his left sleeve and wore the watch on his wrist. "I love it, darling, thank you" he kissed the top of my head and hugged me. He repeated the same with Steph and then brought mom to his lap and kissed her.

"Ew, get a room!" My sister and I shouted covering our eyes.

My parents chuckled and pulled away "Oh, we will-" my mom shut him up with a quick kiss. "Alright, ladies, I'm gonna show you some moves I learned in my trip to South America, it's a dance called Macarena, quite fun if you ask me" 

"Finally you learned some moves, Lucifer, I was tired of you constantly stomping on my foot" my mom joked making dad roll his eyes.

"I do know how to dance, it isn't my fault people here are so uptight" he huffed "Anyways, let me show you how it's done" he put on a disc on our record player. It was a very upbeat song, very different from what people here listened. 

My dad stood on the center of the living room and started dancing. It was a weird dance, he constantly moved his arms and hands and hopped around and repeated the same steps over and over again. 

We soon joined him in his little choreography attempting to follow every move. We did this about seven times all while laughing out loud at our silly dance moves and dad trying to teach us.

It was without a doubt, one of the best Christmas I ever had.

"Expecto Patronum!" I flicked my wand and a silver light came out of its tip. It was a dragon, half of its body was white and the other half was black, it had a flat tale, round sharp teeth and big blue eyes. flew around me and tackled Adrien.

"What the fuck!" He yelled looking up at me "control your damn patronus" 

The dragon must've heard Adrien's yelling because it started chasing him around the room until it disappeared into the air.

"That was amazing, Amelia!" Harry congratulated me as he saw my patronus disappear as well. "Not many people can conjure a corporeal patronus in their first try... you must have a lot of happy memories" he gave me a half hearted smile. It made my heart ache.

In our Occlumency lessons when I saw into his mind, I noticed how poorly his family— of you can even call them that, treated him. Not to mention all he has had to endure throughout his life, losing people he loved or considered friends. His mom, his dad, Cedric... and his personal vendetta with Voldemort didn't make things easier.

"Uh- erm, sorry that sounded rude, you're very talented as well, it shouldn't surprise me you could achieve it" he laughed shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

I put my hand on his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you, Harry" I gave him a genuine smile, one he mirrored "I'm here if you want to talk, you know? I think we can call ourselves friends"

He chuckled "We sure are, Amelia. Thanks" with that he left to keep helping out fellow classmates.

"A dragon, huh?" Hermione's soft voice commented followed by a low laugh. 

"Yeah... it's a bit weird isn't it?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say weird, ironic maybe" Luna chimed in followed by Adrien. 

They all gave me an amused look. I shook my head "shut up you all" I felt my cheeks flush.

"Doesn't Draco mean dragon? Hmmm" Adrien hummed tapping his chin pretending to be deep in thought. 

"Say another word and I'll conjure my dragon and have you running around again, Adrien" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I think it's rather adorable, it means you love him a lot, Amelia" Luna smiled and gave me a dreamy look. This girl literally looks like an angel.

"I-I... I guess I do" I said looking at my feet avoiding my friend's gaze.

Hermione rubbed my back "I don't particularly like Malfoy, but I'm sure he feels the same way about you. We've noticed the way he looks at you and how he acts around you, you're good to him, Amelia" her compliment only made me blush even more "Although, I do have to say that the public display of attention is a bit too much sometimes" 

I nudged her and thanked her for being supportive of our relationship. It was a topic that Ron and Harry never touched. I understood why they didn't talk about it— or talked about Draco in front of me, given their history. But I was glad neither of them criticized me for being with him, which was weird now that I think about it... maybe Hermione had a word with them.

We concluded our class and everyone went back their common rooms. Today was a long day, and conjuring a patronus had been quite draining, I couldn't wait to get to bed.

* Draco's POV *

I had a plan to find out more about Potter's little club. I already knew where they were practicing, I had heard rumors about that place. 'Room Of Requirement" they called it, but I didn't think it was real. Until we had seen that loony ravenclaw girl go inside the room. 

I had seen Amelia walking around that place an awful lot of times. I knew she, Anne and Adrien were hiding something. They had been spending more time together, disappearing after dinner and returning to the common room sometimes rather late with the recuse they were helping Adrien with his school work.

Now, Adrien can be kind of slow in class, but not stupid to have not one, but two people tutoring him. His grades weren't even that bad and I knew he never really cared for his grades. 

So I sent Astoria and Pansy to walk around outside the Room Of Requirement. I got out of Quidditch practice earlier and decided to follow them in case they screwed something up. 

I saw them chattering and giggling while walking. Nothing was happening. It was 6pm something should be happening, I had noticed Potter's friends come here around this hour. 

After a few minutes the giggling stopped. Finally. I saw Adrien, Amelia and Anne walking and then stopped to glare at the wall. They closed their eyes as though they were trying to focus on something.

What are they doing?

"Well well, who do we have here?" I heard Astoria ask with her high pitched voice. 

They turned wide eyed when they saw Astoria and Pansy walking towards them with their arms crossed. 

"What are you doing here staring at a wall? Unless it's not just a wall?" Astoria clicked her tongue.

Pansy snickered at her remark and walked slowly towards Amelia. I gripped my wand in case anything went wrong. Don't you dare touch her, Parkinson. "Umbridge will reward us if we bring you three to her and say that you're wandering around this location... we've been keeping an eye on you, you've been missing dinners" she twirled Amelia's hair around her finger as her other hand traced her cheek.

What in the actual fuck! Why is she touching her like that? 

Amelia slapped her hand away from her face making Parkinson back off, she shook her head as though she was snapped out of a trance.

"We were just walking, didn't know that was illegal. You pigs do it all the time" Anne gave Astoria a death glare and gripped her wand.

"Ah ah ah, don't ever think about it, Black" She pointed her wand at Anne "Drop it" she hissed.

"No, I won't-"

I noticed Amelia tense, she closed her eyes for a brief moment and then opened them only to glare at Pansy and Astoria with such intensity.

Out of the blue Pansy and Astoria were laying unconscious on the floor. Did Amelia just perform wandless AND unverbal magic?!

Amelia took out her wand from her robe and pointed it at them "Obliviate" she muttered. She looked at the two unconscious girls probably thinking what they'd do with them.

She pointed her wand back at them "Adrien, Anne, help me take them to the nearest alcove" they nodded and took the two unconscious girls to an alcove around the corner.

Amelia took a last glance around the corridors and followed the two. 

After a few minutes they came back and entered to the room along with some Gryffindor. They'd have some explaining my to do.

Later that night...

I sat on the common room, looking at the fire, a bottle of fire whisky in my hand, taking a sip out of it every now and then. 

I heard the door of the room open revealing the trio I was waiting to see. They were laughing as they walked in. However, their laugh stopped when their eyes landed on me.

Amelia looked at me and then at the bottle in my hand, she frowned and walked towards me "Are you alright? You don't drink midweek"

I scoffed "Yes, Amelia, I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow" I was too enraged to talk to her right now so I put down the bottle of fire whiskey in the side table and walked to my room.

I slammed the door behind me and sat on the edge of the bed, my hands ran through my hair and pulled the roots forcefully. "FUCK!" I screamed as I loosened my tie around my neck and threw it to the floor.

I heard a knocking on the window and I ignored it knowing it would be my owl. The animal didn't get the hint and kept knocking with its peak. 

"Fucking hell" I cursed under my breath and walked to the owl. I grabbed the letter and opened it immediately. It was from the person I least expected.

My father.

Draco,

The reason I'm writing this letter is to let you know that I am somewhat satisfied with your advance in your classes and the for the help your providing Dolores playing your role in the Inquisitorial Squad.

Nevertheless, it has come to my attention that you have a new companion. I'd like you to bring Miss. Morningstar to Malfoy Manor for the next holidays. She will be more than welcome to stay as long as she wishes.

You'll be hearing from me soon, we have business to discuss.

LM.

I crumbled the letter and threw it on the floor. I clenched my fists and punched the wall behind me until I saw my knuckles being tore open. Blood prickled down my hands, but I felt numb.

All I could think about was Amelia. I wouldn't let my father lay a finger on her. No one would harm her as long as I was alive. He was in good terms with the Morningstar since they were a very well respected family and Amelia's father was a pureblood. 

I would let mom know that father is aware and to keep an eye on him. I knew she wasn't the one who told him, only one person came to mind and I would make sure they'd pay for it.

I heard knocking on my door, I didn't want to open it because I knew who would be behind it. 

"Draco, please let me in" her soft voice called out. I stood still, afraid of making a sound. I didn't want to see her right now. "For fuck's sake, Alohomora" 

The door swung open and Amelia walked in, her eyes widened when she saw the state of my hands. She walked towards me and was about to place her hand on mine "Draco-" 

I flinched "Don't touch me, I didn't tell you to come in so get out"

She winced at my harsh words "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She raised her voice, her brows knitted and her cheeks were turning red from her anger. 

I laughed dryly "None of your business, Amelia. Get out, I'm asking your nicely" I cocked my brow. 

She looked at me in disbelief, she walked to the door. I thought she would leave but she closed it instead and turned back to me. "Talk. Now" she said sternly.

"I don't want to talk, I told you to get out" 

"I don't remember asking, Draco. Talk" her eyes shoot daggers at me, showing anything but softness. I didn't say a word, I just looked at her and she looked back at me. Not breaking eyes contact. 

"You're not the only one that has a to keep secrets, Amelia" I sighed "Please leave" 

She had a hurt look on her face, her hands trembled a bit, but she nodded slowly, finally giving in. She made her way to the door and opened it slowly, she took one step and stopped "I hope you trust me enough to confide in me about how you feel... If I did something to upset you, I rather having you yell at me than pushing me away" Her brown eyes glared at me "Goodnight, Draco" 

She closed the door behind her after some seconds I heard her footsteps walk away and entering her room.

I didn't want to push her away, but I was scared that my father would do something. Not to me, but to her. I wanted to keep her safe. My father was capable of doing many things, none of them good of course. I just needed time to think about what I'd do.

I didn't want to be apart from her.

I couldn't lose her.

* Amelia's POV *

I was hurt that Draco pushed my away, but I tried not to take it to heart. Perhaps, he needed time to be alone and think clearly. I wanted to cure his hands, his flesh was torn open, but he didn't let me. 

I just wish whatever he found out wasn't too bad... who am I kidding? Of course it was bad, he punched his fucking wall until he was bleeding!

I took a quick shower and changed into some shorts an oversized shirt. I crawled into my bed, covering my body with my covers. I turned the tv on to get my mind off things, I watched whatever was on for half an hour and then turned it off.

"Nox" I thought of the spell and the lights went out. I hugged my pillow looking for extra warmth and comfort... and company. 

I drifted off to sleep rather quick.

It was sunny, I was surrounded by a sunflower field and a little cottage. The golden rays of sun warmed my skin, it wasn't hot, in fact there was a gentle fresh breeze running in the sky. 

I looked down and saw that I was wearing a short sage dress, and I was barefoot. 

I felt at peace. The tranquility that emanated from this place was from another world. I hadn't felt this calm in a long time. I closed my eyes and hugged myself, enjoying the breeze. 

I heard birds chirping, flying around the field and the trees near the cottage.

The cottage.

It was medium sized with beige walls, white wooden windows, brown bricks on the roof, and emerald green ornaments here and there. 

There were bushes at both sides of the entry, along with some small pine trees and flowers. 

The door was slightly open. I felt curiosity of what and who was inside, why would they leave the door open? 

I decided to be a curious cat and walked through the wooden door, which was old so it made a creaking sound. 

The interior was nice. Warm colors painted the walls. Mustard yellow, beige and light shades of brown. There were some copper items hanging from the windows and around the fireplace. 

I turned around and noticed there was a very familiar leather couch in the living room. It was the same brown leather couch from the Hufflepuff common room... weird. 

I snooped some more around the living room. Nothing really caught my eye, it was all pretty normal.

I noticed a jacket laying on the arm of one of the chairs. I picked it up and traced my fingers on the material. It was a light brow jacket with olive undertones, pockets on both sides of its upper chest and a zipper in the middle.

For some reason I felt the need to smell said jacket, so I did. I closed my eyes and allowed the scent to take over my senses.

Honey

Wood

Butterbeer 

Cologne

It smelled so familiar... could it be? I shook my head. There's no way.

"Amelia?" 

———————————————————————————

SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER DJFJDJD Actually, I'm not sorry since last chapter's cliffhanger wasn't that good and I love seeing y'all go crazy hehe.

Anywaysssss don't forget to vote and comment and let me know what you think of this chapter!

TIKTOK: @/domistyping


	30. Chapter 30

⚠️ Warning: smut and little bit of knife play 😏  
AND there's a scene where there's body shaming mentioned and Amelia talks about her body poorly :(

Happy reading !  
—————————————————————————

"Amelia?" 

A voice I haven't heard in months called out. A voice from the person that brought me comfort and company when I needed it. A person who was kind, talented, fierce and much more. A person who had a long life to live and achieve so many things. 

I felt my eyes fill with tears as they still looked right at the coat in my hands. I didn't want to look up fearing this was a sick joke. I knew I was dreaming, this wasn't a vision, but I felt like my mind was playing tricks on me. And if it was, I didn't want to feel disappointment if I looked up and no one was there.

"Amelia, is that... is that really you?" 

The same voice asked again. My hand flew to my mouth trying to contain my sobs, my shoulders were shaking from the bottled emotions wanting to through. 

"Look at me, Amelia"

I shook my head. I dropped the coat back in the chair and covered my face with my hands letting my sobs come through my greeted teeth.

"Please, look at me"

I slowly put my hands down, placing them on my lap. My gaze was fixed on the hard wood floor that looked blurry thanks to my tears and wet eyelashes.

I heard footsteps approaching and then they stopped. I saw a pair of black shoes in front of me, the air hitched in my throat. 

My eyes slowly looked at the person in front of me from the bottom to the top. 

And there he was. 

Wearing his dark blue jeans with a white shirt messily tucked into them. His brown hair was slightly slicked back just like how I remembered it.

"Ce-Cedric?" I chocked out.

He smiled widely "Yes, Amelia. It's me" he pulled me out of the chair and brought me into a hug. 

"How?" Was all I managed to say. 

"It's a dream, Amelia" His words made my chest ache. I didn't want it to be a dream.

"I know it is... I wish it wasn't" I pulled away from the hug and looked at his face. I cupped it with my hands, examining it. He looked as handsome as ever. "I miss you, Cedric, we all do" 

"I miss you guys too, I'm constantly looking over you guys, especially you, Amelia" he had a faint blush on his cheeks.

I chuckled "Really? Why me?" 

"You have a bright future, Amelia. I can sense it... but it doesn't mean what comes will be easy to get through and I need you to promise me that you won't give up no matter how difficult things get. You're strong, Amelia. The most talented and strongest witch I've met, not to mention beautiful" he winked making they both of us laugh. "Can you promise me that? That you won't give up and that you'll try your absolute hardest to pull through?" 

I nodded "I'll try, Cedric. I promise you" I grabbed his hands on mine and dragged him to the couch next to us.

"You know, I never saw you and Malfoy getting together" he chuckled.

"You know that?! How?!" 

"I'm a spirit, Amelia. Like I said, I do look after you and the others" he rubbed circles on the palm of my hand with his thumb.

"I hope you don't peek when I'm having sex with Draco-" I paused mid sentence noticing he was blushing harder than ever. I gasped "you creep!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" He exclaimed "I was casually watching over you and I see you and Malfoy having sex in broad daylight! Next to a river m! Where everyone can see!" His cheeks were scarlet yet from embarrassment and laughter.

I grunted feeling the heat come to my cheeks as well "I'm sorry you had to see that. It wasn't my idea, it was Draco's"

"You know, I'm glad you guys are together. From what I've seen, you bring out the best on him. He still has a lot of work to do, don't get me wrong, but it's progress. You're a good influence on him" he intertwines his fingers with mine and gives my hand a squeeze.

"Is there a reason why I'm dreaming with you now?"

He sighed "Difficult times are coming, Amelia. I can feel it. People call it sixth sense, I call it dead sense" he laughed softly "You see, I'm aware of who you truly are, you and your powers... only proves my point further of how great I think you are... Unfortunately, that greatness you have attracts many envious people"

"Like my uncle and Voldemort" I snorted "Yeah, I have no idea what I should do. I'm lost. My parents are hiding with The Order, but I'm still afraid. I'm afraid of what my uncle in capable of doing to them to get to me" 

"Whatever happens, you'll come back stronger. I wish I could see the future and warn you" he mumbled.

"I haven't had any visions lately. The last one I had was about the Azkaban outbreak, it was horrible, I felt like I was on fire and I was in so much pain, but I have to admit that I want to have more visions, I need a warning of what could happen" I trailed off.

He hummed "I don't think forcing them is a good idea, you may harm yourself, what you have seems to be a very powerful gift, Amelia. I guess you could do that once you learn how to fully control it" 

"Yeah... I guess I'll have to wait. Meanwhile, I have to focus on Dumbledore's Army"

"You're a great teacher, you know? You should give yourself more credit" 

"Maybe" We stay in silence for a few seconds and I look back at him. "I'm sorry, for what happened to you-" 

He placed his finger on my lips shushing me up "Enough" he said sternly "Don't beat yourself up for sleeting. You had no control over, I don't want you to shed any tears for me. You've done your grieving, it's done, so stop crying because at the end of the day I live in there," he pointed at my heart "along with the ones you love and care for. I'll always be there and I'll always take care of you, Amelia Morningstar"

I hugged him tightly, my arms wrapped around his torso and my head hidden on the crook of his neck. "Will I see you again?" I pulled away a bit to see his face. 

"Like I said, I'm always here, but someday you're going to have to let go and move on with your life, Amelia. As much as I love seeing you now, I have to rest too" he smiled faintly "Talking to a living person is tiring believe it or not"

"Are you alone? Here, I mean" I asked. 

He shook his head "This is my paradise. I'm with my mother, and some other lemons I've met. Don't worry about me, I'm happy" he kissed my forehead and then looked at me "I'm afraid, our time is over" 

I sighed deeply and nodded "How can... How can I see you again?" 

"Your heart will know" he hugged me tightly once again and whispered "See you later, Amelia"

"See you later, Cedric" 

I woke up and saw that my room was still dark. I checked my clock and it read 2:30 am. I reached for my pillow but notice it was next to my head instead of my arms. Weird. 

I hear some noise coming from my bathroom and I immediately get hold of my wand and point it at the bathroom door. The doorknob turns around letting the door open and reveal a very tired Draco.

He looked at me with wide eyes when he saw my wand pointing towards him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked clearly confused, he kicked me out of his room last night and now he was here. I rubbed my eyes to see him more clearly.

"Couldn't sleep" he reeked of alcohol and his words were slightly slurred.

I patted the space next time on the bed so he could lay down with me. He got on the bed laying on his side with his eyes on me. 

I took his hands on mine and noticed he hadn't healed them yet "May I?" I asked and he nodded.

I got up from the bed and walked to my desk. I opened one of the drawers were I keep some potions I've made. I take out a flask of Dittany.

I go back to the bed sitting next to Draco, I put his hands in my thigh and proceed to add some drops of the potion and his flesh instantly restores. 

I put the flask aside and lay in the bed. "Thank you" 

I cupped his face with my hands and caress his tear stained cheeks. Even like this he managed to look beautiful. "Don't mention it, let's just sleep, okay?" 

He grasped his arms around me bringing me closer to him, he peppered kisses on my face making me smile against his skin "You're perfect, Amelia, and you're all mine... how did I get so lucky?" He asked.

I stared at his blue eyes which were puffy from crying "You got me there" I chuckled "but whatever brought us together, I'm thankful for it"

"Even if it means I'm an asshole most of the time?" 

"I wish you could see what I do when I look at you, Draco" I muttered softly.

"What do you see?" He frowned.

"I see a very handsome boy of course, I would be an idiot to ignore your good looks at first sight... but you're so much more than that. You're caring, strong, loving, cunning, and so fucking intelligent" we both laugh at my comment "You have a good heart, Draco, you're a good person. Yeah, you can be a little mean to people sometimes due to your beliefs. Beliefs that you were brought up with, but that doesn't mean you can't change them and stand up for what's right, you know?"

"You think that I'm capable of change?" 

"Of course, Draco, it won't happen overnight, but you're definitely capable of change" I said, still stroking his cheek.

"What if I don't want to change?" 

"Then we wouldn't be having this conversation and you wouldn't be here with me" I pecked his lips and then hug him tight.

He took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. His eyes were soon closed, his grip remained strong around my waist. I lay my head on his chest and join him in his sleep.

I was awoken by a head between my thighs— a tongue between my thighs to be exact.

I looked down and saw a familiar platinum blonde head between my thighs, his tongue doing wonders to me. 

"Draco" I moaned making him look up at me with a smirk, his lips wet with my arousal. 

"Morning, sweetheart" he dove back into my pussy, giving it a long lick with his tongue. The tip of his tongue swirled over my clit making my eyes roll to the back of my head. 

"Fuckkk" I tilted my head back when I felt two digits going in and out of my pussy painfully slow. "F-faster, please"

I felt him smirking while he kitten licked my wet folds, constantly giving attention to my sensitive bundle of nerves. 

"You're so wet for me, princess" fuck yes, I loved it when he called me that. 

He brought his lips to my clit sucking and gently biting it, my hands reached for his hair pulling at the roots and keeping his head in place. 

His long fingers curled inside of me grazing my walls while his tongue kept attacking my clit. I was about to cum I could feel my walls tightening around his fingers "How long- have you been- doing this?"

He chuckled "Five minutes then you woke up, perhaps next time I should try something else to wake you up" he removed his fingers making me whimper for their absence "such a desperate little slut" 

He placed his fingers on my mouth and I sucked them clean, tasting my arousal on them. I did taste pretty good, no wonder he always wanted to go down on me. 

"Draco, I'm close" a moan escaped my lips, his tongue darted inside my pussy. He gripped my thighs bringing them around his neck so he could go deeper inside of me. I moved my hand down to my clit and started rubbing it at a quicker pace. 

Draco looked at me and slapped my hand away "Don't touch what's mine" he replaced my finger with his and rubbed my clit with his thumb. 

"Draco, please-" my chest was heaving and my legs were shaking desperate for release.

"Cum, cum on my tongue, princess, cum for daddy" and I did, I came hard on his tongue, my hands let go of his hair and tugged the sheets instead. 

He hovered over me, he cupped my jaw and signaled me to part my lips. He pressed his lips against mine, kissing them softly, the mix of his saliva and my release dripped from his lips. 

"Swallow" he ordered, his thumb brushed against my lips forcing me to close them to make sure I swallowed what he had just poured inside my mouth. "Good girl"

I moaned at the nickname and the crashed my lips against his. I toppled over him, my legs straddled in both of his sides. Our lips moved in sync. I was desperate for more of him and I let him know through the raw passionate kiss we were sharing.

My hips grinded against his, my pussy was perfectly aligned against his dick. My hands traveled down his grey sweatpants and pulled them down along with his briefs revealing his hardened cock.

I felt myself getting wetter and an idea popped into my head. I rubbed myself against his dick, coating it with my arousal. He growled in my mouth and bit on my lower lip. 

I kept moving my hips back and forth feeling every inch of him. Fuck, he really was big, and this was all mine to play with. I moaned into the kiss. 

Draco moved his hand down to grip his cock, his teased my entrance with it and felt his tip slowly entering me. I slapped his hand away and wrapped my hand around his neck. This took him aback given that this was the first time I had done this. "Not yet" 

I moved my lips to his neck, sucking on his pale skin, splattering hickeys everywhere. 'Incarcerous' I focused on Draco's wrists and two seconds later they were tied up above his head by a thick rope. 

"What the fuck-" I cut him off by kissing him again. My hips still grinding against his. I picked up the pace going faster while also giving my clit the attention it needed.

"Oh god mmhm" I was dripping wet and the knot on my stomach was becoming tighter and tighter every second that went by. "Fuck, Draco, you're so... big"

I looked down at him, he was already staring at me. Staring in awe and pleasure. His eyes glistened with just, his indigo eyes had turned shades darker. "Shit, Amelia, let me fuck you" 

'Accio knife' I extended my hand and grabbed the flying knife by its handle. Draco's eyes were slightly widened by my actions. 

I brought the knife to the collar of his shirt and dragged it all the way down to the hem of this one, cutting a perfect straight line in the center. I proceed to make two other cuts in his sleeves and finally get rid of his shirt revealing his toned torso. 

I felt myself become undone over his cock. I felt his cock twitch under me meaning he had been enjoying this as much as I was. 

I lowered myself so I was facing his hardened length. I took it between my hands and started stroking his shaft up and down slowly. I kissed the tip of his cock, it's was reddened and swollen, begging for some release. I swirled my tongue over it collecting his precum as though it was the most delicious nectar my lips have ever tasted.

"Fucking hell, Amelia, just suck it already" he begged impatiently. 

I hummed to myself "You want your little girl to suck daddy's dick?" I brushed my lips against against his tip making his whole length harden again.

"Fuck- yes, Amelia, be a good girl and suck me off" I obliged and started sucking his cock, bobbing my head up and down, my hands stroke the parts I couldn't reach. Draco was looking down at me, his bottom lip stuck between his teeth. He looked so fucking hot.

I allowed myself to take in more of him, his tip hit the back of my throat with every stroke. I hollowed my cheeks and flattened my tongue just the way he liked. A chain of moans and grunts along with some curses escaped his lips. 

The more I increased my speed the more wagered his hips got, bucking against me fucking my mouth until he came inside my mouth. His load hit the back of my throat making me gag a bit. I pulled out his dick out of my mouth and swallowed all of his cum. 

"Amelia, let me-" I silenced him by placing the sharp metal object on his lips. 

If this was how he felt when he was in control then this definitely wasn't going to be the last time I'd be on top of him doing whatever I pleased to him. Seeing him like this, so desperate for my touch drove me mad. It ignited something in me when his body ached and begged for me.

I lowered my hips adjusting myself to his size inch by inch until all eleven inches were inside of me. It was impressive how hard I could make his cock in a matter of seconds. "Draco" I moaned.

I pulled up my shirt finally getting rid of it and threw it away. I lowered my body until my chest was over his, my nipples grazing against his chest every time I bucked my hips forward. I trailed kisses on his collarbones and chest, sucking hard enough to leave marks on his milky skin. 

My lips met his once again devouring each other as I increased the speed down there. This position was one of my favorites, I could feel all of him, and the fact that I was in full control made me even more horny.

"So. Fucking. Tight" he growled, our mouth were gaped, our lips barely touching. Unholy sounds coming out of our throats ricocheting on the walls of my room. 

All of a sudden he sat down and imprisoned me on his arms, my arms flew around his neck, my hands toyed his his hair making a mess of it. 

It was hard for me to keep my eyes locked with his, the pleasure was to much for me to handle so they shut closed and my head fell back.

"Draco, I'm so- close" I bit my lower lip searching some kind of control for my moans. I felt his cock twitch inside of me.

My back arched and he took this opportunity to suck my nipples, flicking them with the tip of his tongue and sucking on them with his pink lips. 

Our bodies were covered in sweat and arousal, the room smelled of sex, and the atmosphere was ready to embrace us for our release.

"Amelia"

"Draco"

We moaned our names as we rode out our high. Our thighs tainted with bittersweet juices. Our hair was sticking to our forehead and my body was limp from our act.

His forehead rested on my chest and my chin laid on the top of his head. Our chests rose up and down heavily. The air slowly entered our lungs again making our breaths steady. 

'Relashio' I casted the revulsion jinx with my mind and the ropes around Draco's hands were untied.

I took his hands on mine, my thumb rubbed circles on his reddened wrists. "I hope it wasn't too tight" 

He chuckled "Next time use handcuffs, I didn't spend thirteen thousand galleons on them for you to use a rope" 

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets "THIRTEEN THOUSAND?! Do you know how much that is in muggle money?!" I raised my voice in disbelief. "You're insane!"

"You act as though I'm not filthy rich, Amelia" he smirked smugly.

"Yeah I forget sometimes" I clicked my tongue and got off of him. I laid on my left side and watch him, my eyes take in his smooth muscular body, his broad back and some of me beauty spots that looked like constellations in it.

"How did you perform those spells? They're advanced and you... you didn't use your wand nor pronounced them" he was being careful with his words, as though he was trying not to spill information or avoiding an argument.

I hummed as I got on my knees and hug him from behind. "Just some new abilities I'm able to do" I peppered kisses on his shoulders and neck trying to calm him down, he was already getting tense.

"Some new abilities or have you been learning them on Potter's club?" 

I stopped the trail of kisses I was leaving and sat back next to my bed post, covering my body with my sheets. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

He turned around slowly to face me "Stop lying and hiding shit from me, would you?!" He raised his voice "I can understand your family stuff, but not shit that happens in Hogwarts and that concerns Potter" he spat out Harry's name as if it was cursed.

I took a deep breath and tore my eyes away from him. Thinking on wether I should tell him or not. I didn't want to lie to him, but I also didn't want to betray my friends and the D.A. We had worked so hard— for months, to get to where we are. We had taught a large variety of defensive spells to students and I'd be willing to keep teaching them more. 

A war was brewing and my conscience would be dirty if I knew I could've done more to protect them— to teach them how to protect themselves.

"Why were you mad last night, Draco?" 

He scoffed "Don't change the topic, Amelia" he laughed dryly. He came closer to me, so close his breath hit my face. "Please, don't lie to me"

"I can't say, Draco," he rolled his eyes and got away from me, he was about to get out of bed, but I grabbed him by his elbow. "but I can show you"

His brows knitted and he wore a confused look on his face. I moved my hand down to his and intertwined our fingers. I looked up at him with doe eyes "Promise me you won't say a word"

"Amelia-"

"Promise me, Draco" I said sternly. 

He studied my face for a second trying to figure out what I was going to do, he nodded "I promise"

I closed my eyes and focused on my memories about the D.A. From our first meeting where Harry had asked me to help him teach the students, to dueling against my friends. I showed him yesterday's lesson as well, hoping it would make him happy if he caught the hint. I didn't show him the part where we discussed patronus meanings. I made sure he saw my patronus. The beautiful black and white dragon with piercing blue eyes, who would defend me from anything that dare to harm me— and tackle Adrien from time to time. 

I opened my eyes and let go of his hand. He was startled. 

He cupped my cheeks aggressively and crashed his lips against mine. He kissed me sweetly, his arms pulled me down making me land on top of him, his back pressed against my mattress. I pulled away but his hands found my cheeks again "You're so fucking..." his eyes looked directly into mine. "perfect" he concluded.

I smiled like a fool at his compliment "Thank you" I pecked his lips and then his cheeks. 

"So a dragon, huh?" He smiled smugly "Merlin, you must be obsessed with me for your patronus to be a dragon" 

"I wonder what yours would be" I hummed "a ferret perhaps?" 

"Shove off" he rolled his eyes at me. 

"I can teach you... if you want" I sucked on my bottom lip anxiously waiting for his answer.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Amelia" 

"Why not?" He didn't have a valid reason to say no to that so he remained silent. "Please, just," I kissed his lips "let me show you" he nodded softly "I want to show you many things, you know? Not only things I've learned with Harry, but some of my new abilities as well. I wish I didn't have to hide so many stuff from you... it feels wrong like- I'm not showing you the real me, know what I mean?" 

"You can show me this weekend. We have to go now we have DADA" he placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Thank you for showing me, Amelia"

I kissed him sweetly and got off of him. I checked the clock and it was 7 am, we had half an hour to get ready. 

We took a shower together since we were a sweaty mess from our prior activities. My legs were sore from doing all the work today, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. 

We got changed into our clean uniforms. I looked over at Draco who was buttoning his shirt, but was zoned out as though he was deep in thought.

I had a feeling something other than me being a part of the D.A. troubled him so I decided to ask him "Draco" his head shot my way. I walked over to him and dragged him to the edge of my bed. I gestured for him to seat and he did. "What's wrong?" 

He adverted his gaze to a random spot of the room, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he gulped thickly. "It's nothing"

I sighed "Is it nothing nothing or me being a part of Harry Potter's secret club and having secrets I can't tell you about nothing?" I raised my brows expecting a reply.

He chuckled at my attempt to lighten the mood. He sulk on the bed. Oh no, what had happened? "It's my father, he-" he paused "knows about us, I have an idea of who could've told him" 

My breath hitched in my throat. I knew his father didn't know about us dating. He was on 'friendly' terms with my father because he's a rich pureblood and it benefits him "What did your father say to make you upset?" I asked softly.

He sighed "He told me to bring your to the Manor for the holidays, Amelia. He obviously has ulterior motives, he's been going away from home more than usual for business and I hope for everyone's sake is not what I think it is" he breathed out, his shoulders tensed up. "I'm not going to let him hurt you, Amelia. I'm fucking sure he's up to something. I-I can't... lose you, lose this... I can't. I would rather die than let them put their filthy hands on you" 

A smile grew on my lips when he said that sentence. How could he be so oblivious of how he was slowly changing? Changing for the better. "Doesn't surprise me" I commented not knowing what else to say. 

"He also said he wants to discuss some business with me soon" he ran his hand through his hair exasperatedly.

"What do you think he's up to?" I bit my lip nervously.

Draco always wanted to please his dad. No matter what. I was sure he had only joined the Inquisitorial Squad because of him. After all, Dolores Umbridge worked for the ministry just like Lucius. 

"He's a fucking idiot and a pathetic excuse of a father, that's what he is" he snorted. He looked into my eyes and took my hand in his. "Whatever he has in store for me can't be good, it never is" his thumb brushed against my knuckles. 

"You can count on me for anything, you know that right? I'll protect you and stand up for you no matter what, Draco" I said sincerely. I meant what I said. I'd do that and more for him.

He cupped my face and kissed me for what it seemed the hundredth time today. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss but he pulled away slightly "You're the only good thing in my life, I'm not going to let my father ruin this. You and I" he connected our lips again. His minty breath intoxicated me, made me ache for more of him. Made me want to stop time and stay like this forever with him.

Because at the end of the day it's him and I. Giving each other company, comfort and love that we need. 

"We should go now, come" he offered his hand for me to take and I did and followed him out of the room. 

"I'm hungry" I pouted as we made our way to our class.

"You had breakfast in bed" he smirked with a mocking voice.

"Actual food, Draco" I chuckled as I swung our hands back and forth.

Two weeks later 

I couldn't imagine being happier. Draco still had his mood swings, but his mood had changed a lot ever since we got together. He still takes advantage of his inquisitorial squad position to take points from other houses and he's still mean, but not as mean as he used to be before.

Draco hadn't said anything about the D.A. just like he promised, which I appreciated. This didn't stop him to look at me amused when Anne, Adrien and I had to make up some excuse to go to the classes.   
Hell, he really must like me for him to keep his mouth shut about this. I knew how much praise from Umbridge and his father turning us in would be reward to him. 

It's not like he had the time of the day to do so either. Our group had begun to get ready for the OWLS, we would get together twice a week which made my schedule even busier since I was also in D.A. and practiced Legilimency with Snape. 

Draco has been obsessed with morning sex lately given that we didn't have much time at night and we were mentally drained. It annoyed me that he would wake me up at 6am to have sex, but I always ended up giving in and enjoying every second of it. 

He had mentioned he was slightly bummed out that I couldn't meet his mother. Apparently, Narcissa was very eager to get to know me. She was a very lovely woman. I knew Draco got his good looks from both of his parents, but he got his soft, kind side from his mother. I was glad that despite Lucius's efforts to bury Draco's emotions and feelings, Narcissa somehow managed to teach Draco it was okay to feel certain ways. She kept him sane.

It took time for Draco to accept that, he still is accepting it. He has a baggage thanks to the years of cold treatment and horrid upbringing from his father's part.

Draco still had some toxic traits. He would never say it out loud, but he was very possessive of me. He absolutely loathed when other guys would come around me to just ask simple questions about their Potions homework. I was used to it since I had always been good at the class, but Draco could care less about it. 

He would put his arm around my shoulder or waist protectively when I was approached by a guy. I hated to admit it, but I found it kind of hot when he did it. I mean, it showed he cared. Thankfully, it never went ahead of that. 

He would occasionally shut everyone out when he had his mood swings. He would just sit in silence, ignore everyone, talk only when necessary. At the end of those days, he'd come to my room and try to take his frustration on me in the only way he knew how— sex.

As much as I enjoyed rough sex, I knew this wasn't the best way for him to take out all his emotions. So I had a little idea of what to give him for Valentine's Day. He was probably going to laugh in my face, but I didn't care because I knew it would do him good.

"Sooooo" Anne drummed her hands on the table "I hope you two are coming with us tomorrow for Valentine's Day to Hogsmeade! They're gonna play muggle music and decorating the place for the day" She looked at Draco and I expecting for an answer. I had completely forgotten to talk to him about it.

Draco furrowed his brows and huffed "Valentine's Day? That's a pathetic excuse of a holiday, shouldn't be celebrated at all" 

I nodded at his statement. He was right, it really was a pathetic 'holiday' people were pressured into buying stuff to show their love to their partners which is absolutely ridiculous. "I agree, but that doesn't mean we can still make the most of it. We get to go to Hogsmeade" I said in a singing voice.

He rolled his eyes and his arms dropped from my shoulders, I looked at him confused "I'm not going" 

"So you're leaving me alone?" I raised my brow daring him to say something else.

"It's just like any other day, it isn't special, Amelia, you agreed with me on that so why would you go? Don't be fucking stupid" he spat his words venomously.

"No need to be rude, Draco, it was just a suggestion" I sulked on my seat. Yes, today was one of those days he would get up on the wrong side of the bed and I fucking hated it. He was extra pissy today and I wished I knew why. "I'll go" I said to Anne who gave me a sympathetic look "Seat for one" 

I got up from the table and made my way to the Ravenclaw table where Adrien has been seating lately. 

Luna spotted me first and gave me a warm smile "Hello, Amelia, is something troubling you?" 

I frowned "How did you-"

She giggled at my confusion "I can sense auras, your is very strong, you know? But I sensed a little sadness and sour. Did something happen?" She asked as she patted an empty seat next to her.

I smiled at her kindness and took a seat. Adrien had been too busy devouring his food to notice me arriving so I cleared my throat and his head snapped to see me "Hungry much?" I chuckled.

"Didn't 'ave dinner last night" he continued chewing his food "I was busy doing something" he took a glance at Luna, who had a faint blush on her cheeks. 

I rolled my eyes at his cheeky comment "Anyways, are you guys going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" The nodded eagerly. I hummed and forced a smile on my lips.

"You aren't?" the brunette furrowed his brows "Wait, is that why you have a long face right now?" He asked. "Was it Malfoy?" He was ready to get up and make his way to the Slytherin table.

"Calm down, John McClane" I laughed "If you must know, ferret boy thinks it's a stupid holiday and it isn't worth celebrating"

Adrien scoffed "Oh so the little rich brat can't spend a few sickles on a butter beer for his girlfriend? Did daddy go bankrupt or something?" Luna and I chuckled at his comment.

I shook my head "He's in a bad mood today... I mean, I agree— that Valentine's is an excuse for people to spend money and blah blah blah, but-" he cut me off.

"Amelia, you love celebrating it. Remember all those times we and Anne would sing sappy songs and eat candy all day? You seemed pretty happy if you ask me" his shoulders shrugged "Draco should put his bullshit aside and do this for you even if he despises it. Merlin knows what kind of freaky shit he has you doing in bed-"

"Adrien!" I raised my voice to shut him up. Did he not notice that, I don't know? There's people around him. I felt my cheeks glow red. "Anyways, he said he wouldn't go and that I was stupid for wanting to go" I sighed as Draco's harsh words replayed in my mind. 

Like shook her head in disappointment, her hand stroke my arm "I really do hope he comes around, if he doesn't you're more than welcome to join me and Adrien!" She beamed. God, did Adrien really hit the jackpot with Luna. She was so kind.

I smiled faintly "Thank you, Luna, you're the best"

"She is, isn't she?" Adrien peppered kisses all over Luna's face as she giggled and swung her arms around his torso.

"You guys are adorable" my face softened at the sight of them. They were both goofy in their own way, both of them were so kind and brought out the best in each other. "We should go, we have Herbology with my badgers" I smiled knowing I shared the class with my friends. 

"Alright" Adrien got up and straightened his robes. "I'll see you later, love" he pecked Luna's lips and linked my arm with his as we exited the Great Hall.

As we entered the class I spotted my two Hufflepuff friends sitting at the front waving at me and patting the seat between them for me to sit, I raked at them and waved back.

I spotted another free seat next to Edward so I dragged Adrien to sit with us too.

Unfortunately, all Alexys and Edward were talking about was Valentine's Day. The topic had left a bittersweet taste on my tongue earlier so I didn't really want to keep on talking about it.

The class started and we were sorted into pairs to work on our Mandrakes. This was easy since we studied them on our second year and we were just revising the topic for the OWLS. Ever since I got the journals and read about potion making, I had grown fond of Herbology. 

I had started paying more attention to class and learned a lot from Professor Sprout, she was amazing in her field so I was beyond grateful to have her teach us. 

We were almost nearly done with our assignment, Adrien needed a little help so I gladly offered it. "Amelia" he whispered.

"Mhm?" I asked softly as my hands covered the baby mandrake with soil. 

"Don't make it obvious that you're looking, but Astoria is getting too close to Draco-" my head snapped to where Draco was seated. 

Astoria was stroking his arm while her fingers were twirling her hair, she was giggling at something he said. He was wearing his signature smirk as his me glared at her. 

She was stroking his arm.

And he let her.

I felt my blood boil and my vision was beginning to get cloudy from both anger and disappointment... and jealousy. I subconsciously curled my hands into fists, digging my nails into my palms hard enough to draw out a little blood. 

Suddenly, I felt a pang in my chest and head. I couldn't take my eyes off of them. How could he? He was the one being an asshole this morning and he was mad?!

My eyes were fixed on Astoria. I concealed all my anger and focused on her. Her and her annoying ass giggling. Fuck's sake if only she's just shut the fuck up-

And she did. She shut up. Her hands flew to her throat and her eyes were wide open trying to figure out what had happened. One of her hands shakily covered her nose. A trail of scarlet liquid slipped down her nose.

What the fuck just happened?

I tore my gaze from her and turned around to continue working on our project. I heard her speak again asking to be excused. Soon, I heard the door open and close shut behind her. People were whispering, asking what could've happened to the Slytherin, some were laughing, saying she deserved whatever happened to her.

Astoria Greengrass wasn't a nice person— she was the far opposite of that. She loved making other feel like dirt under her luxurious shiny shoes. She had always loved to comment on my appearance, making me feel more insecure than I already was. Her words used to get a lot to me to the point I would stare in the mirror every day over analyzing every inch of my body.

It was third year. I had had a long day after Magical Creatures. Hagrid had let a few of us ride Buckbeak after Draco almost got 'killed' by the poor bird.

I entered the Slytherin common room along with Adrien, Anne and Blaise followed close behind. We were chatting about how exciting our class had been. I had never really been a fan of flying so Adrien joined me in my ride with Buckbeak. It was fucking amazing to say the least.

"I'm surprised that bird could carry you, Amelia" Astoria Greengrass snickered. "Poor bird, it's back must hurt after someone like you rode him" Pansy and Bulstrode giggled at her comment.

"Shut the fuck up, Greengrass" Adrien stood in front of me shielding me from the girl.

"Let her stand up for herself, Adrien, or is she that heavy she can't do that?" Her words hurt like knives. Why did she feel the need to be so mean? 

She walked towards us with her hands on her hip swaying them with every step her legs allowed her to take. "Cat got your tongue, Amelia?" She spat my name as though it disgusted her to pronounce it. "Anyway, thank you for shielding me from this pig, Adrien" she patted his chest and went back to her friends.

I dug my nails in the palms of my hands. My vocabulary seemed to have abandoned my tongue when those hateful words came out of her mouth. 

Adrien turned around and took my hand in his. He took me to my room and closed the door behind us. 

"You know that's not true, right? She's just jealous of you" he brought me into a hug. His arms were now more muscular, he had taken up working out with Blaise because he was becoming a 'man'. His words not mine.

I felt tears fall down my face, dampening my cheeks and leaving a salty taste on my lips. "You're beautiful, Amelia. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen... otherwise I wouldn't be friends with you" he joked making me laugh. I loved his ability to lighten up the mood in the worst situations.

"Thank you, Adrien. You're the best" I slowly pulled away from the hug and looked up at him. His hands cupped my cheeks and pressed his lips against mine, giving me a gentle and sweet kiss.

It was short, yet comforting. "Come to my room if you need me, okay? Anne will come up soon, she must be giving Greengrass what she deserves" he shot me a wink and left the room.

I never really like confrontation. I would always go as far as making snarky comments at people who deserved it, but I had never punched someone— that was more like Anne. 

I took off my robes and the rest of my clothes leaving my body covered only in my underwear. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes inspected my body, seeing everything I considered a flaw. 

I traced my fingers over every beauty spot, stretch mark, 'rolls' and my not so flat stomach. I started pinching every area that was chubby and then hitting them leaving red marks all over my torso, back, and thighs. 

I felt disgusting and not worthy to look at. How could Adrien call me beautiful? I was disgusting. Crestfallen tears fell from my eyes. There was no stopping them. The salty rivers continued to flow out of my brown eyes, some of them landed on the floor, others in my chest and there were some that weren't fast enough to reach anywhere below my neck. I tasted my own sorrow and self hatred in them. 

"Amelia!" Adrien shook my shoulders snapping me out of my trance. I looked at him, blinking a few times to focus on what he was saying "I've been calling your name for minutes now, what the fuck happened?!" He whisper yelled.

I was silent. No words dared to come out of my mouth— or more like I didn't know what had happened myself and didn't know what to say. 

"I-I..." I trailed off, my mind was blank. 

"Professor, Amelia isn't feeling well. May I take her to the hospital wing?" Adrien asked hurriedly "We've finished our project already- please, just let me-"

I looked at the Head of Hufflepuff for a second, she was frowning, her eyes darting between me and Adrien, she nodded hesitantly "Alright. You may assist Miss. Morningstar" 

Adrien didn't have to be told twice. He put my arm around his neck and led me out of the room after murmuring an "I'll tell you later" to Edward and Alexys, who had worried looks on their faces. 

I kept my eyes on the floor, not wanting to look at the blonde sitting a few seats away from me. We existed the room and I finally opened my mouth to say something "Take me to Snape" he looked at me confused "please" I insisted.

I told him to take me to Snape's office while he went to get him, he was probably teaching a class right now. After ten minutes I saw my best friend and the Head of my house practically running towards me. 

Snape opened the door to his office and gestured for me to enter, Adrien followed close behind me, but Snape's hand stopped him. 

"He knows" I muttered. Snape's eyes widened in disbelief. "Just let him in"

He obliged to my request and let my best friend sit on a stool next to me. Snape took a seat behind his desk.

"What is so important that your little friend had to interrupt my class?" He scowled at Adrien and then looked at me.

"I, um... I was in Herbology and everything normal until I saw Draco and Astoria-"

He scoffed and was about to get out of his chair "If this is about some teenage love triangle then save it, Amelia. I have better things to attend to"

I rolled my eyes at his hostility "Would you let me talk?! I know better than come here to you and whine about how stupid my boyfriend is being" I huffed.

He narrowed his dark eyes at me and cleared his throat "Continue"

I sighed "As I was saying, I looked at them and I saw her getting a little too close for my liking and he let her which angered me even more so I..." I paused letting my prior actions fully sink in "I wished she would just shut up, I- I wanted to hurt her so I focused all my anger on her and-"

"And?" Snape arched his brow.

"She stopped talking... for a couple of seconds. She was unable to make out a word and her nose started bleeding so she had to leave the classroom" 

The three of us remained silent. Snape was looking at me as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle, I was looking at the ground wondering what the fuck had just happened, and Adrien was looking at a random stop tapping his shoes clearly not enjoying the silence.

"Do the journals mention something about this?" Snape asked.

I shook my head "No, well, I don't know. I have to keep reading them. But I've been able to cast spells and jinxes with my mind only, no wand, hand movement or words required" I said quite proudly.

"You have to be careful. It seems as though many of your new abilities come to the light once they're triggered by some kind of... strong emotion. Keep in mind what I told you in your Occlumency lessons, control your emotions. You've been doing well, don't something as insignificant as Mister Malfoy having a little outburst ruin your progress" he explained.

"My abilities are triggered by emotions, sir, how am I supposed to-"

"I said control them not get rid of them, Amelia. Learn to listen... you're dismissed. Let me know if anything out of the... ordinary happens" he filled his head pointing at the door.

Adrien and I got up from our seat and nodded curtly before heading for the door. 

"Wow you really are that bitch, huh?" Adrien nudged my left side as we made our way to our next class.

"I guess so" I chuckled. "Not a word of that to anyone, alright? I'll come up with someone to explain to Alexys and Edward" I whispered as we entered DADA.

I spotted the platinum blonde boy sitting at our table, his fingers fidgeting with the borders of his robes, his feet tapping the floor anxiously. 

I elbowed Adrien and gestured for him to follow me. I walked past Draco not sparing him a glance. I took a seat next to Adrien two tables down from the blonde.

"Bloody hell, you really are gonna give him the cold shoulder, aren't you?" He chuckled as he took his book out of his bag.

I hummed in response. "I'm so fucking tired of his bullshit. He is the one that treats me like shit and he expects me stay there with him and be his punching bag?! I am not a fucking punching bag he can use whenever the fuck he wakes up in the wrong side of the bed, Adrien. And then he goes and flirts with the girl who has made me feel like absolute shit ever since she's known me knowing damn well I'm watching him" I felt tears forming in my eyes, threatening to fall any second. "It's like he enjoys hurting me on purpose" my voice cracks at the thought of the many times Draco has been harsh towards me, not only recently, but the past years as well. "Fuck, look at me" I let out a dry laugh. "I've never been this soft I hate it"

Adrien rubbed my back trying to comfort me "You have the right to feel upset and kick him in the balls, Amelia. If he's committed to you and what you guys have then he shouldn't flirt with someone else, let alone Greengrass of all people. He's doing it on purpose to hurt you and it's not right" his olive eyes turn a darker shade as angry words leave his lips.

I nodded in agreement "I just wish he didn't do it. I haven't done anything wrong" My shoulders sink in defeat.

"You'll be alright. Remember what Luna said, you can join us tomorrow if you-"

"Hem hem" Oh, fuck no. "I believe the education decree thirty one says that boys and girls aren't permitted within eight inches of each other, Miss Morningstar and Mister Fraser" the pink toad giggled as her short legs made their way toward our table. The corners of her lips tugged upwards giving us a sinister smile before she muttered the word I feared the most coming out of her mouth

"Detention!"

———————————————————————————

Waaaaaa 😜 Hope you enjoyed this chapter hehe, it has a little bit of everything. Yes, I know, a fucking rollercoaster, but that's life, right?

I also took the the time to give Amelia a face hehe. I mixed her parents faces with mine (if you haven't caught on, my insecurities are portrayed my Amelia in this book, I even gave her my same measurements. I guess it's a way to cope heh 😅) 

Here's our bad bleep Amelia Morningstar: 

Her teeth look kinda weird here but let's ignore that, shall we? Okay thanks 🤠

ALSO, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! I hope 2021 treats you better, we all deserve it after this shit year 💀 I love you so much and stay safe, keep wearing masks! ❤️


	31. Chapter 31

"Detention" Umbridge giggled once more "I'll be expecting both of you at 6 o'clock, don't be late if you don't want to earn yourselves another day of detention" with that she strutted to the front of the class and told us to open our book.

"Fucking toad, does she not get dick or something?" Adrien sneered as his hastily turned the pages of his book. "She's always in a the mood to ruin people's day"

I chuckled at his comment and opened my book.

I was dreading going to detention. After she literally sliced Harry's hand with that special quill of hers, I've been trying my best to be a goodie two shoes around her. Hopefully she would cut us some slack for being Slytherins, but I felt like she wouldn't hold back at the same time.

I felt my hands sweat cold and I rubbed them against my robes to dry them. The two hours of class flew by, I was happy I didn't have to stare at her toad face, pink was officially my least favorite color.

I walked out of the classroom with Adrien keeping eight inches of distance from each other until we were out of Umbridge's side. 

We were a few seconds away from the Great Hall, good god was I hungry. My stomach was grumbling and so was Adrien's. I wondered if they had fries today, I'd have to make a deal with the house elves to make me fries at least once a week. I'll make sure I'd sneak them a few galleons as well, they were so nice to me whenever I sneaked to the kitchens for a snack.

"Where is he?! Where is my dear brother?!" 

One of the guards that was in charge of keeping our house safe was thrown against a brick wall. The air left his lungs as soon as his back his the wall. He eyed the other guard as if he wanted to ask for help, but he was unconscious, probably dead. 

He was grabbed by two strong hands by the collar of his shirt. "Tell me, where did my little brother and his mudblood wife go, huh?" He did a tut tut sound with his mouth. 

"I'm n-not — telling y-you a-ny-thin-g" he choked out opening his mouth gasping for air. A fist was thrown against his face, hitting him right in the nose making a cracking sound. The crack was soon followed by a never ending trail of blood. 

"Perhaps a little tickling will help loosening your tongue" Mikael threw the man to the ground causing him to wince in pain, he tried to reach for his wand but my uncle was faster and kicked it out of the man's reach. He pointed his wand at the man and muttered an unforgivable curse "Crucio" the word rolled out of his mouth easily, Merlin knows how many times it has slipped from it before.

I saw Mikael grinning as if this— seeing a man bleed and scream in agony, was the most pleasant sight. The man's body writhed under the intensity of the curse, his legs and arms shook uncontrollably, his chest heaved, going up and down trying to contain the small amount of calm he had in him, but it was impossible. 

"Want me to keep going or is this enough for you?" He snickered, he watched the man shaking his head side to side. He had known my father for a short period of time, but he knew better than betray him. He had been hired a few months ago, and from what my father had told me in his letters, he was very kind and loyal. He wouldn't betray my father and this wasn't going to have a good outcome.  
"Wrong answer" Mikael lifted the curse allowing the man to take in some air, his body was shaking but he didn't make any attempts to move, I couldn't imagine the pain he must've been under. 

"Silly... silly man protecting a pathetic excuse of a wizard" he started as he walked in circles around the man's limp body, humming as his hand scratched his chin "Too bad you won't talk, I might've considered letting you live" with a flick of his wand he muttered the words anyone in the Wizarding world feared the most, the words that made even the dead shake in their graves. The same words that once landed Mikael Morningstar in Azkaban.

"Avada Kedavra" 

My whole body was shaking, I felt a hard pang in my chest, my breathing was unsteady. I opened my mouth gasping for air, but it was as though my lungs felt too tired to even allow air in.

And then everything went black.

* Draco's POV * 

I was walking down the corridor ready to go to the Great Hall for lunch. I would eat with Blaise and Anne, Amelia was probably going to sit at the Ravenclaw table with Looney and Adrien. 

"Amelia, look at me! Please don't- shit!" I hear Adrien yell. I quickened my pace and walked through the shit load amount of people who were witnessing whatever happened.

Once I reached the front I saw Adrien lifting Amelia's unconscious body from the floor. What the fuck happened?! 

I approached him and he gave me a worried look "I'm taking her to the hospital wing, if you care about her in the bare minimum then come along, Malfoy" he sneered as he walked through the narrow space people had made for him to go.

I followed closely behind him, pissed at what he had just said and also worried shitless about why Amelia was unconscious. She was awfully pale. She must've had another vision, but the question was what was it about? It must've been twisted enough to leave her in this state.

We reached the hospital wing kicking the doors open. A very startled Madam Pomfrey rushed towards us and gestured Adrien to lay Amelia in one of the beds.

"What happened to Miss Morningstar?" She asked.

"She um— you mustn't tell anyone about this, but she had a vision about something and her body started shaking, she wouldn't listen to anything I'd say to calm her down. After a while she just fainted. I- I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do" Adrien ran his hands through his hair frustratedly.

What the fuck?! He knew?! 

"No need to worry, dear, confidentiality is key to us doctors and nurses" she said as she went to grab some medicine. 

Adrien stood next to me, rubbing his face anxiously until Madam Pomfrey came and approached Amelia. She parted her lips and poured some of the liquid of what I sure was Wideye Potion. A few second passed and Amelia shot up straight from the bed. 

Her hand clutched her throat as she gasped for air, her chest was heaving. Adrien and I approached her, but Madam Pomfrey held up her hand telling us to stay put.

"It's okay, dear, breath, nice and slow" she rubbed her back calming her down "In and out, come on, inhale and exhale" Amelia did as she said and her breathing went back to normal.

"Thank you" Amelia muttered under her breath. 

"I'll give you some sleeping draught, you need to rest-"

Amelia shook her head "No, uh, I have detention later today. I can't miss it" 

"Then a calming draught it is"she grabbed the flask and poured some drops in Amelia's mouth. 

"Thanks again" she beamed at the nurse to which she replied with a smile and a nod, leaving the three of us alone.

Amelia looked at Adrien and then at me, I knew she was furious with me, especially after I pulled that stupid stunt to make her jealous. 

Her eyes looked back at Adrien and they softened, I felt my hands turn into fists at the sight. "Thank you for bringing me here. What happened?" She asked.

"You had a vision and then fell unconscious. You were shaking and gasping for air and fuck— Amelia, you fucking scared the shit out of me! First at Herbology and now this happens... remind me why I'm your friend again?" They both chuckled.

I frowned at what he had just said "Herbology? What happened at Herbology?" I did notice Astoria bleeding and suddenly shutting the fuck up, but I didn't know Amelia had something to do with it.

Amelia scoffed and rolled her eyes as she hopped off the bed "You and Astoria happened" she gave me a sly smile and pushed me out of the way. I grabbed her arm, but she quickly yanked it away "Leave me the fuck alone, would you? Come talk to me when you learn how to not treat me like shit every time you're in a bad mood. I'm not a fucking punching bag" she shook her head in disappointment and disbelief as she left the hospital room.

I sighed deeply knowing damn well this was my fault. I looked over at Adrien who was giving me a death glare "What is it?" I scoffed.

He sighed and laughed dryly "Sometimes I wonder what Amelia is doing with you, like what the hell was she thinking when she accepted to be your girlfriend" 

I felt my blood boil at his comment "Shut the fuck up, Adrien-"

He continued "All she does is be there for you, you pull shit like this on her very often and she always ends up forgiving you so easily... Merlin knows why" he shook his head in disagreement "You should stop being so selfish and self centered and do something she likes from time to time, you know? Yeah, I get that you hate Valentine's and stupid Cupid, but Amelia doesn't care about dumb expensive presents" he leaned on the bed and crossed his arms over his chest. "She enjoys it, you know? Valentine's. She loves being with us, her friends and people she cares about. She loves singing love songs with us late at night and likes to stuff her face with candy. She loves that day because of that, because she gets to spend it with us... a little sacrifice won't kill you, Malfoy. She tries her best to keep you happy and be a good girlfriend to you, the least you can do is this for her. As insignificant as it may seem, it means a lot to her. Do it for her if you're as committed to as you claim to be" he got up and fixed his robes. He gave me a forced smile and walked out of the hospital wing. 

I followed him soon after. His words still pounded into my head. He was right. Amelia always was there with me even in the days I would be an asshole to everyone. I saw her in Herbology, how her eyes flickered with hurt and disappointment when she saw Astoria's hand stroke my arm and me flirting with her. 

The look she had just given me— it was filled with rage. Their usual softness and love weren't present at the moment, and it hurt. But I deserved it. I was mad that she had left so abruptly in the morning when she told Anne she would be going to Hogsmeade by herself. She didn't do anything wrong, I was just in a really bad mood when I woke up and I took it off on her like usual, but I went too far.

I knew flirting with Astoria would get to her. I was fucking sick for ever considering to flirt with her out of all people. I knew about the disgusting comments she said to Amelia. Nasty words that didn't have an ounce of truth, yet still managed to hurt Amelia.

I'd go search for her later and apologize, for now, I'd give her the space she needed to cool down. I walked into the Great Hall with holes to see her seating in the Slytherin table or next to Adrien, but she wasn't there. Where was she?

* Amelia's POV *

I didn't want to see anyone, and as much as I wanted to be alone I needed to talk to Snape AGAIN about the vision I just had. 

I walked to his office knowing he was always late to lunch. I knocked on the door three times and waited for a response.

He opened the door and narrowed his eyes at me, his brows remained on their permanent frown, the deep expression line marked between them. "What can I help you with, Amelia?" 

I pushed him aside slightly walking into the room and took a seat in front of his desk. "I had a vision... I just came from Madam Pomfrey's"

His legs raced behind the desk and he took his usual seat with his arms crossed. "What was this vision about?" He asked.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead with my hand, my eyes focused on the dust coated window behind him. "It was about Mikael, my uncle, he was at my house" I gulped down the knot that had formed in my throat. "He- um, he was asking of the whereabouts of my parents and the guards refused to rat them out so he..." 

He nodded slowly, understanding what my silence meant. "I see, what effects did you have after?" 

I cleared my throat "I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I couldn't breathe then I passed out, but the vision— it felt... it wasn't in the future it was the present"

"How can you be sure?"

"It might be nothing, it just felt different from other visions I've had in the past. Please, let me see them, I need to" my voice cracked at the end. I feared for my parents safety although I knew they were safe with the order.

Snape nodded. "I'll arrange a meeting for tomorrow, you'll attend with me to the headquarters. It isn't worth sending owls about these matters anymore unless we use some sort of code, it's not worth the risk" he paused "I've been informed you have detention with Umbridge... I'll have a word with her and tell her that I'll handle you and Mr. Fraser myself. Be careful with her" 

I gave him a small smile and nodded "Thank you"

We both got up and he opened the door for us to leave. We walked in silence to the Great Hall. There were still twenty five minutes left so I could grab some food. 

I stepped foot on the hall and my eyes searched for Adrien, he was with Luna at the Ravenclaw table. I grunted and my eyes landed on the Slytherin table. I saw Anne sitting with Blaise and... Draco and the only empty seat was next to him. Bite me.

I made my way to my friends and the ferret. As soon as Anne and Blaise saw me they jumped from their seats.

"What happened?!"

"Are you alright?!"

"Adrien told us-"

"That you fainted"

"Dear god, stop! You're gonna make my ears bleed!" I rolled my eyes and sat next to Draco, who was staring at me. "Yes, I fainted, but I'm okay now. Nothing to worry about"

Anne let out a dry laugh "Nothing to worry about? Yeah right-"

I gave her a 'shut up, I'll tell you later' look and thankfully, she closed her mouth. 

I stocked my plate with some food. Yes, there were fries! "Anyway, I won't got to Hogsmeade tomorrow"

Anne dropped her fork loudly enough catching the attention of some fellow Slytherins. "What? Why?" 

I shrugged "I'm visiting my parents, I miss them and have nothing better to do here so don't miss me too much, okay?" 

I kept my eyes on my plate, not giving two fucks if I upset the blonde sitting next to me. 

"But I had stuff planned for you, Adrien and I! Blaise is going to join us too, you know... in my room playing karaoke and eating until we're full... just like old times" her shoulders sulked.

I felt bad for turning her down. I spent all my Valentine's with them ever since we came to Hogwarts. I shook my head "I'm sorry, I haven't seen my parents in a while and I miss them... if I manage to come earlier I'll drop by, okay?"

She huffed "If" she shook her head side to side in disbelief.

"I'm sorry" I muttered and got up from my seat leaving half of my plate untouched.

I walked out of the castle, I needed to be alone for a while. Today had been so chaotic so I went to the one place that brought me peace. The lake.

My feet walked on the cobblestone path, making sounds with every step I took. It was quite cold outside, but the sun was out giving my trembling body a bit of heat. 

I took a seat next to the big maple tree that was about three feet away from the river. I wished I wasn't alone.

I grabbed a couple of rocks and threw them at the lake seeing them ricochet in the calm water body.   
I took deep breaths letting the clean air fill my lungs.

"Amelia, look!" 

I turned to see my brunette best friend kneeling by the shore, he waved for me to come see whatever he found this time. Last week, he found a lizard and I almost threw him into the water for even considering showing me it. I have a dumb fear of lizards and he knew it.

"It better not be a lizard or I'll take you to the Whomping Willow!" I walked towards him, my shoes were slightly wet from touching the water.

I kneeled down next to Adrien and saw what he had found. It was a locket, a very interesting locket. It was an octagonal golden locket with an emerald letter 'S' engraved in the center, closeted in a circle. The ends of said letter mimicked the tail and mouth of a snake. The locket was guarded by silver borders attached to a chain of the same shade. 

"It's quite peculiar, isn't it?" Adrien hummed, his green eyes inspected the locket. 

"Yeah" My hand grew nearer the antique jewelry, I felt compelled by the object as though it was calling my name. My fingers itched with curiosity, a tingling sensation overcame them.

The tips of of my fingers grazed the locket and I felt something drawing me in deeper to the thing. A jolt of electricity shot through my body. My sight was clouded by some kind of fog or smoke, but it didn't scare me. 

I saw a boy, he must've been around sixteen or seventeen. He was wearing Slytherin robes, his hair was dark, pitch black with a few highlights of dark brown. His wavy locks fell flawlessly over the left side of his forehead. An evil smirk was worn on his face. 

Something about him was extremely compelling— not talking about his charming looks, but something about this Slytherin boy felt familiar? How was that even possible? I had never seen him before. He emanated powers, confidence and danger.

All of a sudden I was snapped back to reality. I turned to see Adrien who was eyeing me strangely "Uh, I think we should turn this in. Someone might've lost it" he said before helping me get up.

I frowned at the memory. Me being younger and naive never really gave it much thought. I remember seeing that boy somewhere... perhaps a book? I'd ask Snape about it later.

I looked down at my wristwatch and realized I had five minutes to go back to the castle. I was about to get up when a voice appeared behind me.

"How are you feeling?" 

I looked back at Draco, who was giving me a guilty and sympathetic look. I scoffed and shook my head adverting my gaze from him. I got up from the rock and walked past him, purposely shoving him with my shoulder.

His hand gripped my wrist preventing me from taking another step. I napped my head to look at him "Let go of me, Draco" I seethed.

This only made him pull me closer to him rather harshly causing me to land on his chest. "I won't let go until you listen to me, alright?" 

"I don't want-"

"Please" he begged, his grip loosened around my wrist. I nodded softly as we both stared into each other's eyes. Fuck, I wanted to kiss him so bad.

He brought me back to the rock which was big enough for the both of us to sit in. He took a deep breath and took my hand in his, his thumb rubbed circles in my palm. 

"Amelia, I'm so sorry for treating you like this, you don't deserve it... you're always there for me constantly putting up with my mood swings and I want you to know that I deeply appreciate you being here with me. You're the only one who seems to care enough to stick by my side even at my worst. You see good in me even when I can't see it myself, I'll probably never see it. I think you're a little insane if you ask me" he chuckled. "I really don't deserve you, you know? You're everything I've ever wanted. You're kind hearted, but also fiery at the same time. Sometimes I look at you and think 'When did I get so lucky?'" He paused for some seconds as though he was searching for answer to his question.

"I'm sorry for flirting with Greengrass today, I only did it to make you jealous and... and-"

"to hurt me" I completed his sentence, I felt a knot forming in my throat and a very familiar pang in my chest.

He nodded slowly "I don't know why I did it I- I don't know why I do this to you... you don't even do anything wrong" he sighed "I don't want to lose you, Amelia" his voice trembled, his words sounded like a plea. "I understand that you're tired of me doing this-"

"You've done this twice, Draco" I reminded him not really caring if it hurt him or not, he needed to take accountability.

"I know and for that and much more, I'm sorry. I sound like a broken record, apologizing for the same thing over and over again just to fail you one more time, but I do promise you that I'll work on it, and this won't happen again because I don't want to lose this we have. I've never had or felt anything like this for someone before and believe it or not, I treasure it, although I don't show it nor say it very often" his steely blue eyes looked at me expectantly, on their knees asking for forgiveness. They then looked at my lips warily, fearing the words that might come out of them.

My breathing was everything but steady. His words replayed nonstop in my head. My free hand fidgeted it's the edges of my robes, while I sucked on my bottom lip nervously. My eyes glossed over the lake in front of me as if I was expecting it to give me some reassurance.

"Please say something, Amelia" his voice laced with guilt and sadness. 

"I..." I trailed off not really knowing what to say. 

His hand cupped my cheek, carefully lifting my face making me look at him. His eyes were glossy. "Please don't- leave me. I need you, Amelia" 

"Prove yourself tomorrow then. Show me that all you said is true and I'll consider accepting your apology, Draco" with the little strength I had in me, I let go of his hand and got up from our seat. "And I don't want any gifts" I said before walking back to the castle. Draco followed a few steps behind me, but I didn't dare to look at him. Not now, I knew if I did I'd forgive him right then and there.

I knew I might've been harsh with my words, I noticed he was taken aback because he was used to me forgiving him easily. It hurt me even physically to be so blunt with him, especially after seeing him so vulnerable. 

'Please don't leave me, I need you, Amelia'

His words pounded in my head making my heart ache. Our friends cared about him, of course they did, but I obviously cared more since I'm his girlfriend... even if we were friends, I'd care more. There was something about Draco that drew me to him. Ever since he stumbled into my room at the beginning of the year to do our Arithmancy homework. 

He was wired to be a certain way, he had build so many walls around him, but slowly tumbled them down whenever we spent time together, wether we were listening to music, reading books, doing homework together, watching movies, laughing at each other's jokes or simply sitting in comfortable silence... and enjoying being fuck buddies of course. 

I remember thinking once how weird it was to see him so calm. I was used to only seeing the mean, chaotic side of him. The cold exterior he put up with everyone, throwing snarky remarks at whoever got in his way. He took his sweet time opening up to me at me first, which I don't really blame him for. Yes, we had known each other for years, we were in the same group of friends, that same cold exterior kept me away from him for years. 

But I was glad he had found me trust worthy enough to tell me about his family life. 

We had just finished having sex, we had been going at it for almost two hours. I didn't know I could last that long, but Draco Malfoy had his ways.

I laid my head on his shoulder, my right hand rested on his chest. His arm was draped around me keeping my body close to his.

Our breathing patterns were erratic to say the least, the sound of air being sucked in by our lungs and the drum-like state of our hearts ricocheted on the walls, that was until Draco's voice joined them.

"Do you have a good relationship with your parents?" 

I frowned at his odd choice of pillow talk, but I answered it anyways. "Yeah, I do. We're pretty close... you?"

He hummed as he let his long fingers trace my curves "Not really, not with my father at least"

"How come?" 

"I think difficult would be the best word to describe him" he chuckled softly. I had another word in mind, but kept quiet. I had met his parents before. His father, Lucius Malfoy, was known for his arrogance and cold demeanor, something he had passed down to the blonde boy laying next to me.

"What about your mom? Do you two get along?" I asked as the tips of my fingers grazed against his toned torso.

I felt him relax at the mention of his mother "We do, she's the best"

I looked up at him to see him staring at the ceiling. I couldn't help but admire how beautiful he looked at that movement. His cheeks were tinted with a coral pink shade from our previous 'workout', his body was coated with a thin layer of sweat which made his platinum fringe stick to his forehead, his blue eyes were glistening at the thought of whatever was going through this mind.

He tore his eyes away from the ceiling to look at me, his lips turned into a smirk "Enjoying the view, Morningstar?"

I shrugged as I felt my cheeks get warm "Maybe" I taunted. "Talk to me about her" 

"Who?"

"Your mother. I've met her before, of course, but we've never really engaged in any kind of conversation" 

He sighed and stayed silent for a few moments before opening his mouth once again "She's a very kind woman— even to the house elves. She's the reason I love reading. She filled our library with books from author's she hadn't even heard of. There are probably some muggle books in there as well, but she would never admit that, especially not to my father... he'd burn the whole library and say that she has infested our house with muggle germs or something" he shook his head in disagreement.  
"I enjoy spending time with her, I feel like I can breathe around her. I can be... myself. With my dad it's the opposite," a dry laugh escaped his lips "you have to think what you have to say about a hundred times before saying it, you have to be 'picky' with the words you say or else— well, let's just say his reaction isn't exactly delightful"

My heart ached at how his face brightened at the mention of his mom, but darkened when his dad was brought up. I never liked Lucius, but Draco's change of behavior made me wonder what made his own son react to him this way.

"Your mom sounds lovely, I hope she can recommend me some books when we meet again" I mumbled attempting to ooze the tension.

He placed his lips on the top of my head and kissed it "I hope so too"

Snape's voice brought me back to reality "Miss Morningstar, Mr. Malfoy, is there a reason why you're both late to class?"

"I, um-" I was cut off by Draco.

"Professor Umbridge needed a word with Amelia, some business for the Inquisitorial Squad, I was asked to escort her to class" his voice didn't falter while his tongue spat out the white lie at our professor.

Snape hummed in response, he squinted his eyes at the pair of us "Take a seat" with that he turned around and continued the class.

Given that Draco and I were both the last ones to arrive, we seated together. We got out our books and looked at the front listening to what Snape was explaining. It went without saying that our heads were anywhere but in Potions class.

Before we knew it we were at the dinner table eating with Anne and Blaise. She was quieter than usual, probably still mad at me.

I sighed and lightly rubbed my leg against hers under the table making her look up at me with a confused expression.

"I just wanted to say that I'll go tomorrow... that is If I'm still invited" I looked at her with doe eyes.

She stared at me for a few moments before a small smiled appeared on her lips and she nodded "Alright, I'll wait for you" 

Blaise had his brows knitted in a frown "Why are you inviting Amelia to your room? I hope you're not-"

We burst into laughter, Anne slapped Blaise on the back of his head "No, you idiot, tomorrow for Valentine's we're going to my room after Hogsmeade, remember?" 

"Oh right, sorry" Blaise chuckled wrapping an arm around Anne.

"If I were to cheat on you I wouldn't say it to your face anyways" she shot me a wink and I blew her a kiss making Blaise roll his eye. 

"Can you sleep in my room today?" I asked her as I took a bite from my food. 

Her eyes darted between me and Draco uncomfortably "Sure, want me to tell Adrien to come too?" She suggested, every time I was struggling with something or simply wanted to rant both of them accompanied me in my room.

I shook my head "No, he's too busy doing someone" I chuckled and took a sip of my pumpkin juice.

"Him and Luna are really serious ,huh?" Blaise asked raising his brow.

"Yeah, they've been inseparable" Draco answered, finally speaking ever since we sat down. "He won't stop talking about her"

Blaise scoffed "Like you're any better about Amel-" he stopped himself sulking awkwardly in his seat. "Anyways, Luna, huh? What an odd pairing" he cleared his throat.

"I beg to differ... they complete each other, if you ask me" I said without hesitation.

"How so?" 

"I don't know how to explain it, they just happen to have a good influence on each other" we all glance at the Ravenclaw table and saw Adrien playing with Luna's striking blonde hair while they were laughing about something. 

I smiled to myself, internally wishing that was me and Draco right now. I turned back to eat my food, Anne and Blaise were smiling at the couple as well, I wouldn't know about Draco, I was avoiding having to look at him at the moment.

"They're so cute together, I never though I'd see Adrien Fraser commit to someone, but I'm glad it's her" Anne stated and we all nodded.

We finished dinner and I walked with Anne to the dungeons closely followed by the two other boys. 

We were stopped by Snape who looked at us with his eyes slightly narrowed. Did his eyes hurt or something? I'm gonna give him some eye drops if he keeps doing that. 

He took a step closer "I've talked to Umbridge, you and Adrien are off detention... she didn't ask questions as to why I would take care of you two, but do not push your luck, am I clear?" 

I nodded "Thank you, professor" I gave him a smile. Merlin, he was so nice when he wanted to. "Would you mind telling Adrien? He's seated at the Ravenclaw table with-"

"Miss Lovegood, I'm aware" he nodded curtly and went off to the great hall. 

I had forgotten to ask him about the locket, I'd make sure to do it tomorrow on our way to the order.

Neither of us muttered a word until we got to our room, but before closing the door behind me I turned to Draco who was about to go into his.

"Draco" I called out and he stopped in his tracks. He looked at me with hopeful eyes. "I'm not doing rounds tonight, you can skip as well if you want to, I'm sure Ron won't mind covering for us" I gave him a small mile, one he returned, but I didn't miss his face falling a bit as though he hoped I'd have said something else. "Goodnight, Draco"

"Goodnight, Amelia" he didn't take his eyes off of me, something that made my legs wobble a bit. I went inside my room and casted a muffliato with my wand.

"If you wanted to shag you could've just said so" Anne smirked as she wiggled her brows.

"We're not going shag, I just don't want anyone eavesdropping"

I filled her in everything that happened today earning a few gasps and curses from her. She was about to get up and go to Draco's room to scold him until I told her I had given him the chance to prove himself tomorrow. 

"That green mower has some nerve I tell ya, I don't know why you haven't killed her already. Merlin knows if I were you and that was my boyfriend she would be six feet under or under the black lake" she huffed while she shook her head in disapproval.

"I could care less about her, it's the fact that Draco let her put her paws on him that bothered me" I said while taking off my clothes.

Anne stared at me up and down making me slightly blush. She bit her lower lip, and started rubbing her thighs together. "Are you sure you don't want to hook up?"

I chuckled softly "Anne, I have a boyfriend and so do you" 

She grunted "I miss having sex with a girl if I'm being honest"

I hummed not really knowing what to say. I took off my skirt and then my socks leaving only my underwear on. I proceeded to walk to my closet to get some new clothes, it was a little cold so I opted for a sweatshirt. 

I felt Anne's eyes on me "Stop staring, Anne!" I scolded her.

"You're walking around almost naked, what do you want me to do?!" She rolled her eyes and covered her face with a pillow.

I took a quick shower and changed. I used a drying spell for my hair and then did my skin care. I walked back into the room. 

"Can I borrow some clothes?" 

"Sure, go ahead" I said as I turned the tv on. the FRIENDS themed song came up and I started singing along.

I was watching one of the episodes as I pulled up the sheets since my legs got cold. After twenty minutes, Anne came to bed and laid next to me. I was already starting to feel sleepy even though it wasn't that late.

I turned off the tv and snuggled in Anne's arms. She turned around to face me and we were face to face. Our faces were a few inches away from each other, but I could feel her breath hit my face.

"Thank you for staying with me tonight, I'm not longer used to being alone and my pillow isn't such a good replacement" we both chuckled.

She put a strand of hair being my ear and leaned a bit closer. "No problem" she whispered. 

"Goodnight, Anne" I beamed at her.

"Goodnight, babe" she smiled at me and then I closed my eyes.

After a few minutes I was about to drift off to sleep, but something stopped me from doing so. I felt Anne's hand cup my cheek and rub circles on it. Her touch was so delicate it soothed me. 

A few moments passed and I felt her body shift closer to mine. Her thumb traced my lips, giving extra attention to my lower lip dragging it down slightly. 

Next thing I knew she pressed her lips against mine and kissed me softly. Her hand traveled to the back of my neck closing the small gap between us. I opened my eyes and pulled away immediately making her blush madly.

"Anne, you can't do that" I shook my head feeling incredibly guilty for not having stopped this sooner. I sat on the bed and looked at her. Her eyes were glossy and her lip was quivering. "Anne, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

She got up and stormed out of my room slamming the door behind her. I quickly grabbed some sweatpants and put on my sandals. I walked out of my room only to find Draco peeking his head out of his door.

Our eyes met and he furrowed his brows "What happened?" He asked.

"Did you see where Anne go?" I asked hurriedly.

"I just saw her go down the stairs, and heard the common room door open. Why is she out?" 

I stood still in my place, wondering if I should go after her or give her some space at the moment. Draco walked towards me and lifted my chin making me look at him. I felt my eyes water as guilt overcame me. "Hey, what's wrong?" He cupped my face on his hands.

I didn't want to talk about it so I showed him instead. I closed my eyes focusing on what had just happened and touched his hand. 

"What the hell?!" He raised his voice making me snap my eyes open. "She can't just- she can't kiss you just like that, Amelia. Especially while you're asleep and you can't do nothing about it-"

"I wasn't asleep-"

"But you didn't stop her in time because you thought she wouldn't do something like that! Besides, you're dating me! She knows that and she's dating Blaise, why the fuck does she feel the need to kiss you?" He whisper yelled.

"I-I don't know, she ran out crying... we were talking earlier and she did mention missing being with a girl and then-" I cut myself off.

"And then?" 

"She was acting weird, she suggested well... you know" I tore my eyes away from him feeling my cheeks turn red.

"If she was a guy she'd be dead by now" he grunted before taking me in his arms. "She needs to learn how to keep her hands to herself"

"The same could be said about Astoria" I scoffed slightly pulling away. "I'm gonna go find her"

"I'll go with you" he muttered and I gave him a weird look. "I'm not letting her put her hands on you again!" He exclaimed taking my hand and walked me out of the common room. 

There was one place she would always go to when she felt sad. She hated going to the river at night so she certainly wouldn't be there so I walked us to the place I knew she would be for sure.

We made our way to the owlery, Draco was still complaining about the kiss saying now inappropriate it was, and although I agreed, I told him to shut up because he was starting to annoy me.

We reached the owlery and we slowly made our way up, I heard muffled cries and my heart broke knowing it was Anne. We made it to the fourth floor and I asked to Draco to wait outside.

I went inside and saw her sitting on the floor with her legs to her chest. "Anne" I kept my voice low to not startle her, and let her know that I wasn't mad at her.

She turned to see me, her cheeks were stained with tears and her whole body was shivering because of the cold. 

I sat next to her and brought her into a hug, she put her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, please forgive me, Amelia. I don't know what came over me I-"

"Hey hey it's alright" I shushed her.

"No, it's not!" Draco yelled from the door.

"I haven't forgiven you yet so keep quiet!" I yelled back and rolled my eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Anne stayed silent for a moment before taking a deep breath "I think I'm bisexual" she blurted out making me giggle a bit, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't seen it coming. I rubbed her back comforting her. "I love Blaise, I really do, but something inside of me craves being with a girl as well"

"Do you still want to be with Blaise?" 

"Yes, but I also want to experiment you know... I want to find out what I like the most" she sighed.

"That can be arranged. You need to talk to Blaise, maybe he'll understand and let you experiment-"

"I really wouldn't mind a threesome" she hummed and then looked at me "Would you be up for it?" She said loud enough to upset the blonde.

"Oh, for fuck's sake" he cursed under his breath. We heard him walking towards us with his wand in his hand "You're walking on a thin line, Black" he warned.

"I was joking, ferret boy, get your wand out of my face!" She rolled her eyes at him and then looked back at me. "I'll talk to him, what if he breaks up with me though? What if he judges me?"

"Blaise is very open minded, Anne, and he loves you so I doubt he'll judge you or break up with you" I shrugged.

She hummed in agreement. "You're right... again, I'm sorry for kissing you while you were asleep, it was inappropriate" 

"It's alright, let's just move past this. Let me know how things go with Blaise, okay? I'm always here for you and I love you no matter what, you have my support" I kissed the top of her head and she hugged me tighter "Can't... breathe... Anne" I joked.

"Thank you, Amelia, you're the best" she kissed my cheek and then looked at me "What do you think my dad will say?"

I chuckled "I think your dad will be the last one to worry about" 

She frowned "what's that supposed to mean?" 

"He and my dad had a little thing back in their Hogwarts days" 

"What?! How come he never told me this?! All he talks about is saint James Potter and he doesn't mention he fucked your dad?!" We both laughed out loud. 

"C'mon, let's go. It's freezing out here and you have to talk to Blaise" we got up and exited the owlery, Draco was walking closely behind me.

I noticed Anne was still shivering so I casted a warming charm with my mind and it worked, Anne widened her eyes when the cold left her body and was replaced with warmth. I smiled warmly at her and told her I'd explain later.

"Any news on your uncle?" She asked.

I shook my head "Not really, I had a vision about him today though. It was different from the others, it felt as though I was watching it live... he was outside of my house and tried to get information out of the guards, but they didn't rat us out so-" 

"He killed them?!" She whispered yelled, I nodded. "Wow..." she shook her head in disbelief. "You know, I know your uncle is bat shit crazy, but I have to say that he's hot as hell, I'd definitely let him dick me down if he wasn't psycho, but then again, your dad is also hot and he's nice I'd let him do me instead-"

"For the millionth time, Anne, he's happily married!" I scowled at the mental picture of Anne getting with my uncle and dad.

"Right, sorry" she chuckled "Those Morningstar genes are strong though, every single one of you turned out extremely hot, whoever you end up marrying will be lucky to have you and the children that you'll birth, can you imagine how hot your future children will be? Such heartbreakers-"

"Alright, Anne, that's enough" I laughed at her babbling "And who says I want to get married and have children?" 

She shrugged "Just a thought I guess. Point is that the Morningstars are hot as fuck"

I chuckled and shook my head "Thanks, I guess" I was never used to people complimenting my family genes. Anne wasn't the first one to mention it. It had been brought up by many throughout the years, but I always thought I didn't fit in that mold. 

We got to the common room and Blaise was conveniently sitting in the couch. I gave Anne a final hug reassuring her she'd be okay. I ent upstairs kind of bummed out I'd be sleeping alone tonight... my pillow would have to do.

I opened the door and looked at the empty bed, my feet were anchored to the ground. I turned around to face Draco who seemed to be in the same state as me, he was already staring at me expectantly.

Good lord, I wanted him so bad. I needed to touch him, feel his arms wrapped around me, I wanted to kiss him— no, I craved it. I've been deprived of him all day long. 

I cleared my throat to finally open my mouth "Would you mind-"

I didn't have to finish my sentence for him to close his door and walk towards me. He needed me as much as I needed him. He grabbed my hand and led me to my bed after closing the door behind him.

We slid under the covers, laying next to each other looking at the ceiling. We weren't hugging nor touching, it was for the best for now. 

"Amelia" 

"Yes, Draco?" 

"Can I, um, hug you?" 

Silence.

"If you want to"

"Do you want me to?" 

Silence.

"Maybe"

As soon as those words rolled out of my tongue he wrapped his arms around my body and brought me to his chest. We both laid on our sides, our arms welcomed our bodies as if they hadn't had contact in ages. His chin rested on the top of my head and our legs were intertwined.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow because at this moment I knew that I had already forgiven him. 

———————————————————————————

First chapter of 2021 ayeee! I hope you liked it even though it was a little bit dramatic hehe. Next chapter will focus on the Order meeting and Valentine's Day. 

Don't forget to vote it helps this story get discovered by more people! And of course, don't forget to comment as well 🥰


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: this chapter contains mature content such as spanking, slapping and the daddy kink 😽 there's also ~sappy~ scenes lol it's Valentine's Day so what did y'all expect. 

p.s: play the song linked in this chapter for better ✨effect✨

Happy reading ;)  
————————————————————————-

Acid pops and confessions

The next morning I opened my eyes when I felt Draco's hand rubbing circles in my back while his lips left soft kisses on my forehead. I smiled faintly at this.

I slowly pulled away from him stretching my arms and legs. I turn to see him staring at me wearing a warm smile on his lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day" I kissed his cheek resisting the urge to kiss his lips instead.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too" he kisses the corner of my lips making my heart skip a beat. I felt the familiar butterfly wings tickle my stomach.

I sat on the bed and stretched some more, I was really lazy today and wanted to lay in bed all day, but I had business to attend to.

I got up and walked to my closet. I picked a dark green wool sweater, a navy blue pair of jeans and black leather boots. I walked into the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth and applied some light makeup. I quickly got changed into my clothes and walked back into the room. I reached for my perfume and sprayed some on my neck and behind my ears.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" I asked Draco, who was eyeing me the whole time. 

He scoffed "No, I don't want to third wheel. I'll stay here"

I shook my head "You're going" I said sternly.

He frowned pushing himself off the bed "Excuse me?" He laughed dryly, his brows met in a frown staring at me amused "didn't you hear me saying that I'm not going?"

I raised my brows challenging him to keep going, he kept his mouth shut remembering he couldn't say no to me as of right now given the circumstances even out himself under "It wasn't a question, Draco" I walked over to him and kissed the top of his head. "I'll be back later, probably before dinner" 

He nodded "Want me to get you anything from Hogsmeade?" 

"I thought I said no gifts, Draco" I shot him a wink as I exited the room. 

I walked to Snape's office and when I was about to knock on the door it swung open revealing a grumpy looking Snape.

"Everything okay?" I asked him as he ushered me out of the way slamming the door behind him.

"I've received many unsolicited love letters and... flowers from some of your upper classmates" he scowled making me laugh in his face. He gave me a death glare.

I raised my hands defensively "Don't look at me like that, I'm not the one sending you love letters!" 

We made our way to Dumbledore's office, where he was already waiting for us.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Amelia, sherbet lemon?" He asked handing out a piece of candy. 

I gladly accepted it "Thank you, happy Valentine's Day to you too, Professor" I gave him a small smile.

He turned around and grabbed a port key to the order. Snape and I touched the object and counted to three. In the blink of an eye we were at Grimmauld Place. 

We were greeted by the members of the order, including my parents. I missed them terribly so I made sure to hug them as right as humanly possible. 

We caught up on what we had been doing since my last visit. I talked to my parents about Draco, I trusted them enough to talk freely about my relationship. My dad got mad, of course, he said he wouldn't hesitate to hex him when he saw him again if he didn't make amends. My mother didn't hold back either, she didn't like it that he flirted with someone else right in my face.

She said "if he loves you he shouldn't even look at another woman" which I thought was a bit dramatic, but I also got her point. It made me wonder if Draco did love me. I mean, I have felt it when I read his emotions and he sounded so desperate yesterday, he begged me not to leave him, but it was hard to not have doubts when he did stuff like this.

I showed my parents what I saw in the vision, I explained the members of the Order as well. They said my prophecy had been destroyed as requested. To make sure I read Arthur's emotions and was glad to find out he wasn't lying, I thanked him knowing it was a risky job to do this for me. 

Sirius said they haven't left the house at all, much to my dad's dismay, he was a very outdoorsy person and had some trouble being locked against his will for so long. He also mentioned that there hadn't been any news on my uncle, he hasn't been sighted— this wasn't making us calm, though. I think I spoke for everyone when I said that this only meant he was planning something with the other death eaters.

Arthur mentioned that he's seen some former death eaters in the ministry walking into Lucius's office for some kind of meetings. Lucius had a very high position in the ministry. This, along with his status could buy him his way into anything. We suspected they might try to infiltrate the ministry soon, but there was nothing we could do since Cornelius Fudge didn't have the balls to accept that Voldemort was indeed back and would come back stronger than ever.

Mr. Weasley promised he would keep an eye out, that's all he could really do, it would be suspicious if he did anything more than that. 

I looked over at my dad who had zoned out, he was looking at a random spot of the kitchen. His chin was resting on the palm of his hand. His eyes remained open as though they had forgotten to blink every flew seconds. His free hands was intertwined with my mother's.

It killed me to see him like this. I had never seen him more stressed in my whole life. He looked at me and caught me staring, the corners of his lips tugged into a warm smile, but I could tell he was faking it.

I grabbed my father's hand and stood up "If you'll excuse us" I announced the members nodding curtly before heading out of the kitchen with my dad.

We went inside an empty room that was coated with dust everywhere. The drapes were closed giving the room a gloomier look. 

"I might know the answer to this, but I have to ask anyway" I swallowed thickly "are you alright?" I asked my father.

He chuckled softly and shook his head "If anything I'm far from it... you, Steph and your mother are the one thing keeping me sane" he sighed, his dark brown eyes looked into mine, I couldn't help but notice the dark circles under them. "Mikael is a very dangerous man, Amelia... he can't get to Hogwarts because of the anti-apparition spells surrounding the castle so he's coming after your mom and I. I feel useless being here in this house doing absolutely nothing-"

"It's for your own well being, dad, you're and mom's. You're doing me and Steph a huge favor by staying here safe even if it bores the living hell out of you. We need both of you, we can't afford losing the people we love the most" my eyes water at the thought of losing my parents. It's something that's been in my mind for the last couple of months. Those intrusive thoughts have been more frequent ever since my uncle escaped Azkaban. 

My dad grabbed my face with his cheeks and placed a tender kiss on my forehead "Amelia, if anything happens, promise me you-"

I cut him off by taking his hands off of me, I shook my head furiously not wanting to hear what he had to say. "Don't— don't talk like that, I'm not letting anything happen to the both of you, what kind of daughter would I be if I didn't try my best to save you?"

He laughed softly, tears brimming in his eyes threatening to spill over his cheeks. "What kind of father would I be if I didn't keep my family safe from any kind of danger?" 

I felt my lip quiver and my hands shake, I curled them into fists to stop them from doing so. "Why do you have to have an asshole for a brother?" 

We both laughed a bit and resumed our hug. "Believe me, I've been wondering the same thing myself for the longest time" his hand stroked my arm lovingly. "Take care of your sister, will you? Tell her we miss her a lot and that we'll try to see her soon" 

I nodded. "I'm thankful for port keys, I wouldn't be able to see you guys if it weren't for them" 

"Anyways, enough sulking. I hope that Malfoy boy is treating you well besides that little stunt he's decided to pull on you" he scoffed as he sat on one of the black leather couches. 

I sat next to him and laughed at how irritated he sounded "I though you said enough sulking" I joked "He's a little difficult... he's been brought up by the Lucius Malfoy after all. I'm just glad he has Narcissa as his mother, although I don't know how someone like her is doing with Lucius... Draco has his bad days, yesterday was one of them and he was out of line, like I said I told him he had to fix his mistake and that he couldn't go treating me like this"

"Well, hopefully he does... His mother, Narcissa, she's a great woman despite being raised in a purist family and having a bat shit crazy sister like Bellatrix" he took out a pack of cigarettes and opened the lid, he offered me one but I denied, I didn't like smoking. He lit up the tip of the cigarette and put it between his lips taking a puff. "I'd say I'm surprised at how good Narcissa turned out to be, but I knew her other sister Andromeda"

"Tonk's mother" I said briefly remembering a conversation I had with Tonks when I first came here to meet the order.

He nodded "Yeah... I was never too close to them, so most things I know about them are because of Sirius and stuff I noticed when I was younger"

"Do you know anything about Narcissa? From what Draco tells me she seems like a lovely woman, but why'd she end up with Lucius-"

"It was an arranged marriage, it wasn't hard for her to fall head over heels for him of course. As much as I hate to admit it, he was quite handsome back in the day, and if the rumors are true, he was good in bed and was quite b-" I put my hand over his mouth shutting him up.

"I don't need to know that about my boyfriend's father thank you very much!" I scowled.

He removed my hand from his face and continued talking "As I was saying, that might've been enough for her to stick around I guess? In the first few years of their relationship they seemed happy, he did some nice gestures for her here and there, but that was about it. I'm certain the main reason why she agreed was because Bellatrix persuaded her to and she feared being disowned by her family just like they did to Andromeda... it's quite sad really, to give up your life and happiness for something as meaningless as keeping your bloodline pure"

We both stayed in silence for a while before my dad opened his mouth once again "Draco reminds me a lot of her, in many ways... he might try to act cold like his father, but something tells me that he has his mother's heart. I hope he makes the right decision when the day comes"

I frowned "what do you mean?"

"A war will start soon, how soon? I don't know. But I hope Draco comes to his senses and fights for what's right. I know you wouldn't spend your time with someone if they weren't good at heart, Amelia" he gave me a weak smile and got up from the couch.

"He is good, you know? He has a hard time accepting it himself, mostly because— well, he's kind of a bully, but I know there's good in him, I wish he could see it too" I sighed. "But I get scared sometimes... I never felt this way about anyone before, but when he does stuff like this it just makes me wonder if he lov- if he-"

"You can say it, Amelia" he chuckled.

I looked down at my chows nervously "If he loves me as much as I do"

"Only your heart will know what's best for you, listen to it" my dad advised before I followed him out of the room.

Maybe he was right.

* Draco's POV *

I spent the day with Blaise, Anne, Adrien and Loo- Luna as Amelia requested. I thanked Merlin that they weren't all over each other, otherwise I'd have probably left or pitched myself off the Astronomy Tower. 

We took a walk around Hogsmeade, went to Honeydukes to buy candy for later. I got Amelia some chocolate frogs and acid pops since those were her favorite. We then headed to Madam Puddifoot's to get some tarts. Anne got some strawberry cheesecake while I got some carrot and nut cake that had some cream cheese infused icing at the top. I remembered Amelia complaining how she was about to run out of her matcha tea so I got her a new box of that too. 

After hours of walking and shopping we got some butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks. The place looked almost new with all the red and pink decorations. The floor was cleaned neatly, the windows were shinny, the was radio placed by the bar playing love songs. I recognized some of them since Amelia had them in her Walkman. 

My mind went to her. I wondered what she was doing, if she was okay, if her parents were okay. I wanted to ask her what had happened in Herbology when she saw me and Astoria, hopefully, she would tell me. I had noticed her being more stressed lately, but I never asked if she was okay or how she was feeling because I wasn't good at giving advice and I was afraid of saying the wrong thing. Merlin, knows I've done that enough lately.

I checked my watch and noticed it was 5pm, the day really went by fast what the fuck. We paid the bill, and went back to the castle.

As soon as we hit the common room we all walked to Anne's room. Her other two roommates were probably with their partners, either that or Anne bribed them to get out.

We put all the stuff we bought in Anne's desk. I opened the box and put out the cake I bought, I looked to my right and saw Adrien's hand into one of my bags. I gave him a glare making him withdraw it.

"I thought you bought these for us" he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Those are for Amelia, so keep your dirty hands off of them, would you?" He looked at me and started laughing. "What's so funny?" I sneered. 

His head shook side to side "Nothing, mate, it's good to see you trying hard for her that's all" with that he went back to Luna leaving me alone by the desk.

That was until Anne approached me. I frowned not knowing what she would say, we never really talked to each other if we weren't in our group.

"Hey" she said as she served herself some of the cheesecake she bought.

"Hey?" I shifted uncomfortably in my stance.

"Look, um, I wanted to apologize for kissing Amelia last night. It was wrong for me to do and I knew how much it upset you, it was inappropriate" she fiddled with her fingers nervously "I know she means a great deal to you and-"

"It's fine, just don't do it again" I gave her a small smile and she jumped into my arms hugging me saying thank you over and over again. I stood there awkwardly, I patted her back and then she pulled away. I cleared my throat "So, what did Blaise say?"

She was surprised by my question since I had the tendency of not giving a fuck about what happens in people's personal lives, but she answered it nonetheless "Well, if you must know, he supports me... he said he'd help me with experimenting and with all that stuff. I'm just happy I got his support, I also told Adrien and Luna and they both have my back as well"

"You have my support too. I know we're not really close, but you're Amelia's best friend and I would be lying if I said I didn't feel bad when I saw you cry yesterday" I said sincerely.

"Aw, thank you, Malfoy! You're so nice"

"You're an ugly crier by the way" I chuckled as I patted her back. 

She rolled her eyes and slapped my arm away "Oh shut up, Draco" She eyed the food and candies I bought and smirked "Damn, you're really head over heels for her, aren't you?" 

"Shut up" 

"It isn't a bad thing-" she was cut off by her door opening.

Amelia walked into the room smiling widely, she said hi to Luna, Adrien, and Blaise. She then walked up to me and Anne eyeing the two of us up and down to see what was going on. 

"Hello to you both" she said in a singing voice before kissing our cheeks. She turned to Anne and handed her a bottle of Jägermeister. "A little treat from my dad"

"Ooh let's play truth or dare with this baby then" she sat on the floor and called the rest over and they did the same. I sat next to Amelia and stared at her, she looked so damn beautiful today. Alas, she looked good in everything.

We took some shots leaving the bottle down to the middle before placing it in the center of our circle. 

Anne spun the bottle and it landed on Adrien "Truth or dare?" She asked him.

"Dare" he smirked.

"I dare you to give Blaise a lap dance" she giggled causing Blaise to give her a glare. 

Adrien got up and hovered over Blaise's lap giving him the lap dance. Once he was done, he went back to his seat and spun the bottle and it landed on Anne.

"Truth or Dare, Anne Black?" He smiled devilishly.

"Truth"

His eyes flickered over me for a second. What was he up to? "How good was Amelia in bed?" He asked shamelessly.

"Gross, Adrien!" Amelia and Anne laughed at the brunette.

"She's really good, a ten out of ten" Anne replied and spun the bottle, this time it landed on me. "Truth or Dare, Malfoy?"

"Truth" 

"Do you like it when Amelia is on top?" 

How did she know? I looked over at Amelia who suddenly found the ceiling interesting. "Yes" I replied earning a few whistles from the boys.

I spun the bottle and it landed on Amelia. "Truth or Dare?" 

She narrowed her eyes at me before answering. "Dare" 

A smirk grew on my lips, I rolled my tongue against my cheek eyeing her up and down "I dare you to take off your top" I immediately regretted saying those words as soon as they left my mouth. I glared at our friends who were looking a little too excited for my liking.

Her eyes widened a bit at my words, but she nodded. Her hands reached for the edge of her sweater and lifted it over her head exposing her chest which was being held up by a lacy emerald bra. She wasn't wearing this morning, did she change it before coming here?

She put her sweater to the side, and leaned forward to spin the bottle, it landed on Blaise. "Truth or dare?" 

"Truth"

"Who would you choose to have a threesome with? Can be anyone, they don't have to be Slytherin"

He hummed and looked at Anne, they shared a knowing smile. I felt jealousy run through my veins stirring the blood inside of them. Anne whispered something in his ear and he turned his face to Amelia, who was waiting for his response. "I'll drink"

Amelia rolled her eyes "make it five shots then" 

Blaise gladly took the bottle in his hands and poured himself five shots barely wincing at the taste. He spun the bottle and it landed on Luna. I zoned out for a bit, staring at Amelia who was laughing about something our friends were saying.

She threw her head back while laughing, tears of joy brimmed her eyes. She looked so happy, I loved seeing her like this. She had been so tense lately, she deserved happiness more than anyone. I would do anything to see her like this for the rest of my life.

The game ended after what it seemed ten minutes and they turned the tv on to play a singing muggle game. Amelia offered to go first and took the microphone in her hands, she stood in front of the tv while she was telling Adrien to put on the soundtrack from some movie called Grease or Greasy, whatever the fuck that was. The screen showed lyrics to the song, a little yellow ball was on top of the first word.

"Guess mine is not the first heart broken  
My eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know  
There's just no getting over you  
I know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But baby, can't you see there's nothing else for me to do?  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you" 

She did a twirl letting me catch a glimpse of her eyes closing for some seconds, her hips swayed from side to side. The beat of the song dropped and she opened her eyes again and continued singing. 

"But now there's nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm out of my head  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you"

Adrien and Luna got up from the bed and started slow dancing. Her arms wrapped around his neck, their foreheads resting against one another. I smiled at the sight. Amelia was right about them being a good couple. 

I looked over at Amelia who was still swaying her hips, her arms were wrapped around her, hugging her torso, while her right hand held up the mic a few inches away from her face.

"My head is sayin', "Fool, forget him"  
My heart is sayin', "Don't let go  
Hold on to the end", that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you"

I stared at her in awe, she was still topless, he wavy raven hair fell flawlessly over her shoulders, her voice was smooth. She never really sang around people, she only did when she was in the shower. 

Blaise and and Anne also got up and started swaying to the song next to the other couple.

"But now there's no way to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you"

She turned around to face me, tears were pooling on her brown eyes, but she was wearing the same smile that I adored in her beautiful pink lips.

"Hopelessly devoted to you"

I got up from the bed and threw my arms around her waist bringing her closer to my body. I hid my face on the crook of her neck, my lungs were blessed by the sweet scent of her perfume. I left little pecks on her neck all the way up to her lips. 

I cupped her face with my hands and pressed my lips against hers. The soft texture of her mouth was something I'd never grow tired of. Her lips brought me peace and lust— yes, two very different things, but that's what I felt every time our lips met.

The kiss was gentle, but still infused with passion and longing. It had only been a little over a day since I had last kissed her, but it felt like an eternity. An eternity I wasn't willing to live through ever again, she had become a drug to me.

I needed her more than the somber night sky needed the stars, more than my lungs needing air to function. I never thought I'd be capable of needing someone as much as I need her, here by my side. I never cared for anyone as much I cared for her. My mind tired itself by running in circles— wondering what she was doing when we were apart, if she was by herself or with someone at class, if she had smiled today, if she was sad, if she was angry, if she was craving me as much as I was craving her. I had fallen for her so fast that it petrified me, still does. The fact that I had grown so fond of her in so little time triggered something within me. I knew I wasn't good enough for her, no matter how many times she told me otherwise, I didn't think I'd ever be enough for someone as Amelia Morningstar and her alluring nature.

But I would try my best. 

I'd try my best to shield her body, heart and soul from any harm. And by any harm, I included myself as well. I never wanted to see the hurt look she gave me yesterday ever again. I couldn't stand it when the gentleness in her eyes were replaced my anger, hurt and frustration. Especially when I was the reason behind it.

I had found missing pieces of myself in her. There was no denying I was still tarnished in many ways, but she helped me by putting those missing pieces back to where they belonged. She had somehow managed to make me a better person, that's how much of an impact she had on me.

It was futile of me to be saying these things about a relationship that was two months old, and a 'fling' that started four months ago. Salazar knows I've had my eyes on her for longer than that, though. Maybe I was naive, after all, we were both sixteen, but as Amelia once told me 'People do the craziest things out of love and devotion for the one their heart belongs to... quite intriguing don't you think?' Oh, and how righteous her words her. Because I would do anything for her.

For my Amelia.

I pulled away from the kiss and traced her cheek with my thumb, I lifted her chin to meet her eyes again and said the three words that had been stuck in the tip of my tongue for the longest time. The three words I was so afraid of saying when we had sex in Christmas, when we laid by the lake, when we listened to music and read books in her room or when we just laid together at night. 

My heart was beating abnormally against my rib cage, the sound of it was so loud I was sure everyone around us could hear it.

I was nervous— yes, because I was about to say three words that very rarely came out of my mouth. Three words that, for so many years, had been reserved for my mother and my mother only to hear. 

But it was time my tongue danced with the truth so I let it.

"I love you, Amelia" 

It was as though me saying those words set up a fire inside of her. Her eyes glistened with sparks of awe and love, she stood on her tiptoes and crashed her lips against mine. At that moment, I could tell how much she had yearned for me to say it— to admit out loud how I felt about her and I. "I love you too, Draco, so much" she muttered between kisses. Her fingers ran through my hair up and down gently tugging at the roots every now and then.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done, I mean it-" she cut me off with a quick kiss.

"I know, I know" she patted my chest with her left hand. "All is forgiven, Draco"

We turned our heads and saw our friends staring at us. Anne was the first one to speak.

"You guys are so perfect for each other"

"I'll drink to that"

"About time!"

"Oh, c'mon it's only been a day, don't be ridiculous"

Amelia and I looked at each other and smiled widely. I had never felt this happy in my life, it was as though saying those words gave me strength.

"Look at you, Draco Malfoy saying I love you for the first time in Valentine's Day, how cheesy" she pecked my lips once more.

"Only you could convince me to do shit like this" I huffed. I intertwined our fingers guiding her to the table. "These are for you, you said you were about to run out so I bought some at Madam Paddifoot's" I handed her the matcha tea. "I also got you some candy and some cake" 

"I thought I said no gifts, Draco" she bit her lower lip suppressing a smile. 

"Drop the act, Amelia. I know you love it when I spoil you" I put a strand of hair behind her ear and let my finger trace her jawline all the way down to her exposed collarbones and heaving chest. I love how my words affected her so much. Fuck, her breasts looked amazing in that lace bra, but they'd look better bouncing as I fuck that tight pussy of hers.

"Draco, not now" she whispered laying her hand on top of mine slowly taking it away. 

I could feel my cock getting hard just at the sight of her being topless. My eyes lingered over her chest again already picturing all the love bites I would leave on it. Fuck, I couldn't wait any longer. I turned around and face our friends who were fortunately not paying attention to us. "We'll be back in a while" I announced making them turn their heads. 

I gave Amelia her sweater and she put it back on. My arms found it's way around her waist and let her out of the room.

She giggled with excitement and mischievousness, our legs headed hurriedly to my room. 

I opened the door and slammed it shut behind us. I crashed my lips against hers violently, my tongue enters her mouth, hers didn't even put up a fight letting mine take all control. Her hands reached for the hem of my shirt lifting it is slowly, I broke the kiss to get rid of my shirt throwing it somewhere in the room. 

I kissed her again, this time less aggressively, but just as passionately. I needed her so fucking bad. My hands moved from her waist to her back, my fingers unhooked her bra with ease. 

I felt her hardened buds grazing my skin as she pulled herself up to kiss me with the help of her tip toes. I loved how short she was compared to me. 

My hands moved to her front, tracing her abdomen all the way up to the dunes of her chest. I massaged both of them, letting the pads of my thumbs twirl over the sensitive buds. 

She let out a lustful sigh. Her teeth pulled my lower lip down, just the way she had done that day in the train— just the way I loved it. It drove me utterly insane and didn't help the growing erection beneath my pants. Her brown eyes connected with mine, her dilated pupils begging for me to do more to her body. 

I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down, she kicked down her boots and pushed them aside. Once I got rid of her jeans and socks laid her on the bed. I got rid of the rest of my clothes as well, I hesitated on wether or not taking off my boxers, but ultimately decided to leave them on. That job was hers after all.

I hovered over Amelia and gave her a quick kiss before starting to make a path of kisses and hickeys along her jaw and chest. I loved marking her. Those hickeys were enough evidence for people to know she was mine and no one else's.

My fingertips traced the outline of her underwear making her squirm under my touch. I smirked against her skin before taking one of her nipples between my lips and sucked it, flicking my tongue over her buds. A desperate whimper escaped her lips while her hips bucked towards my hand. 

"Such a desperate slut for me, aren't you, Amelia?" I lifted my head from her tit and trailed wet kisses over her chest, sucking hard enough to leave a red mark on her skin. She kept silent, her teeth gripped her bottom lip to suppress all her moans. My hand wrapped around her throat catching her off guard causing a little squeal to leave her lips "Answer me" I slapped her clothed pussy making her her moan. I smirked at how she found pleasure in pain. 

She looked into my eyes and nodded.

I slapped her cunt again, harsher this time "Use your fucking mouth, Amelia, use your words"

"Y-Yes"

"Yes, what?" I cocked an eyebrow letting her know what game we would be playing tonight.

Her brown eyes turned darker at the realization of what I wanted her to call me "Yes, daddy, I'm your little slut" her velvety voice trailed off.

My middle finger rubbed her clit over the lace material "Such a little tease, aren't you? Changing your underwear before meeting me back there, fucking slut" I slapped her face making it turn against the mattress. 

I moved her panties to the side, my fingers moved down her wet folds "So wet for me, and I haven't even started yet" 

"Draco, please" she moaned throwing her head back in pleasure.

"Please what?" I lowered myself between her thighs closing the gap between my face and her cunt. "Tell me, princess, what do you want me to do?"

* Amelia's POV * 

I wanted him to do so many things to me at once. A storm of words collided against my tongue trapping it inside of my mouth. As much as I wanted to set it free and beg him, I was unable to. 

His thumb pressed down to clit causing a whimper to roll out of my mouth. "Fucking talk, Amelia" his jaw clenched.

"I-I..." 

He spread my legs wider and slapped my pussy again "Talk, slut"

"I want you- your mouth on me, daddy, please I-" his help grew tighter around my throat, the indents of his nails clawed their way into my flesh making me wetter. I could already feel a pool forming between my thighs. 

My words weren't enough for him.

He wanted me to be more specific. He loved it when I described what I wanted him to do to me. "I want you to eat me out, daddy. I want to feel your tongue against my pussy, I want your fingers inside of me while you do- mmphm... while you do it" 

He gave my pussy a long lick taking in all the nectar of the arousal he had caused. I moaned loudly when I felt his teeth glide on the sensitive bundle of nerves before he proceeded to suck on my clit occasionally allowing the tip of tongue to swirl over it. 

Two of his long fingers entered the epicenter of my wetness, going in an out at merciless pace. "Just—like—that" I moaned encouraging his mouth to keep doing his artwork.

"Yeah? You like that, princess?" His hoarse voice vibrated against my core, lust filled sound waves finding their way into my walls, that were clenching around his fingers.

"Y-yes, daddy" I took the liberty of taking his hand off my neck and moved it down to my chest. His hand caught on on what I wanted him to do, his thumb rolled over my nipple, lightly pinching it. 

His tongue flicked my clit before giving it a tantalizing suck that made my teeth sink into the tender flesh of my lips. "I'll never get tired of tasting you" 

My hands flew to his hair pulling the white locks hard enough for him to grunt. His fingers pounded into me faster and harder "Think my little girl can take another finger?" 

I looked down to see him smirking playfully at me, he placed a kiss on my clit, my breath hitched on my throat. I nodded softly as his smirk grew wider. I felt a third finger enter me purposely, my walls welcomed it by hugging tightly. A pathetic whimper left my lips as my hips bucked against him. His lips latched at my slick folds giving them slow, long licks. The moisture of his tongue blending with my own juices. 

"Draco— ahhh" I moaned loudly when his fingers thrusted harder, deeper, into me.

"That's not my name tonight, princess" 

"I'm— sorry, daddy" I said between shaky breaths. My pussy tightened around his fingers, I was close, so close-

And he pulled them out making me look down at him with a frown "Did you just edge me?" My words were laced with frustration and anger, I was so close to finishing.

He chuckled slyly at my clear desperation for his touch and mouth on me again. "You're so needy tonight, why don't you show daddy how much you want him, huh?" He hovered over me, our chests touching with every breath we took. 

His steel blue eyes turned a shade darker, accompanied by the unmistakable glint of desire. I flipped us over so I was on top of him instead, my thighs straddled his hips in a perfect position so I was aligned with him.

I pulled down his boxers letting his cock spring free and hit his stomach, an ocean appeared in my mouth at the sight of him. He was so big. So large and thick to the point he would stretch my tight barriers every time he was inside of me.

He prepped himself on his elbows, his eyes luring over my flushed face. His smirk was permanently imprinted on his lips, growing wider every time a moan escaped my lips. I pressed myself against him, I felt him twitch beneath me as my dripping pussy came in contact with his cock. My hips danced back and forth along his length, soaking it with my arousal.

My arms reached forward, positioning themselves on Draco's shoulders making his body lean towards mine. His arms instinctively wrap around my waist. 

Moans and growls came out of our mouths with every stroke, touch— fuck, even when we looked at each other. I felt the knot in my stomach tightening more and more every time the sensitive bundle of nerves grazed against him. 

My lips attached to his neck like a magnet to steel. I sucked on his skin moving upwards to his weak spot right where his prominent jaw connected to his ear. 

"Fuck, Amelia" he threw his head back giving me more access to his neck. A trail of red and swollen marks were left wherever my lips desired lay on.

"God, Draco" I moaned against his skin as I felt myself become undone over him. I let myself rest on the crook of his shoulder taking in his masculine scent. The subtle smell of his peppermint and bergamot based cologne filled my lungs making it difficult to come down from my high.

He started stroking his cock with his left hand while his right one grabs my jaw forcefully pulling me in for a kiss. Our lips had been dried out by being open for several minutes, but as soon as they touch and start moving in sync their moisture returns giving back their softness.

I ran my hand down over his and start stroking him as well, letting my fist bob up and down towards where he needed attention the most. I pulled away from the kiss and shot Draco a devilish grin before lowering my head to his throbbing cock. I teasingly kissed his swollen pink tip before taking his length inside my mouth.

"Shit- Amelia, just like that, sweetheart" he thrusted his hips upwards making me choke when his tip hit the back of my throat. "Take all of me, Amelia, do it like the good girl you are"

I rubbed my thighs together, my core became wetter creating another knot in my stomach. I opened my mouth a little wider forcing myself to take the last few inches, my hands grasp his balls massaging them so I can overstimulate him. 

He cursed under his breath, I feel him twitch inside of my mouth. I wanted to edge him just like he did to me, but I wanted him to cum in my mouth so badly. So I kept going, this time focusing on sucking his tip while my hands stroke his length. 

"Fuck, Amelia, I'm gonna-" and he came inside of my mouth, splattering white ropes of his warm release all over it's walls and tongue. My hands were still working him up, getting every drop he had to offer. I swallowed his cum gladly as if it was the most delicious aphrodisiac food my tongue's ever tasted. "Such a good girl for daddy, aren't you?"

I looked up at him with doe eyes, his head was tilted to the side, cheeks flushed, lips gaped. His eyes scanned my face and then my body, his gaze finally landing on my thighs, which were tainted with my sticky arousal. He rolled his tongue along his cheek before meeting my eyes. 

I needed him so badly. I positioned myself over him once again, not breaking our intense eye contact. He would never admit it, but he loved it when I was on top. New found pleasure bloomed within me, its growth perfectly mimicking a flower, its petals ticking the pit of my stomach as I lowered myself into him allowing his cock to sink inside me inch by inch, filling every bit of my pussy. 

Our heads were thrown backwards as my tight walls welcome him. His hands roam my body starting from my thighs, caressing them with his big strong hands. They then move to my hips and then to the back of them, gripping them tightly. I move them back and forth, chewing on my lip muffling my moans. 

"You feel so— fucking— good, daddy" I accentuate the last word knowing it would turn him on even more. That was his guilty pleasure, being called daddy and making me pleasure him whenever and whichever way he desired. 

His hands travel down my ass and they give it a harsh squeeze "Look at you, taking my cock so well with that tight little pussy of yours" next thing I felt was his hand colliding against my ass, surely leaving a red imprint of his hand on my skin. "Good girl" he praised me and he gave another slap making me whimper. It didn't hurt at all, if anything, it encouraged me to keep going. 

My legs are shaking from both tiredness and soreness, but when I saw Draco looking at me with dark hooded eyes and his swollen lips stuck between his teeth, I quickened my movements. I soon found the spot that made me weak I moaned loudly, loving how the tip of his cock was hitting the right spot. 

His hands reach for my torso, bringing my body closer to his. I whimpered not wanting to lose the spot I had just found "Draco, please-"

He cut me off by switching our positions without even pulling out, he was now on top. My legs wrapped around him bringing him closer to me. 

"Only I can make you feel this way, only I can touch you like this, only I can fuck this pussy" he growled pounding himself hard, fast and deep into me. "This is mine" his thrusts were consistently steady, stretching my pussy to fit his size. "You. Are. Mine. Amelia" he muttered between thrusts and moans.

His hand slithered around my neck. Oh, how it loved being there pinning my head down and forcing me to look at him. I blushed under his gaze, it was ashen, it was as though the grey specks that adorned his irises took over, clouding the blue out of them. 

"Say it, Amelia, say you're mine" his fingers moved to my jaw making me look directly at him.

"I'm y-yours, Draco, only yours" 

"Say it again" he started thrusting faster and faster, my words stuck in the back of my throat, blocked by the amount of pleasure I was being given. His grip grew tighter "Say it, Amelia, who do you belong to?"

My eyes fluttered shut for an instant before opening once again and meeting his eyes, and for some reason— or miracle, Draco's pleads seemed to have work because I'm able to form the sentence his ears were dying to hear "I'm yours, Draco Malfoy, I belong to you and only you" 

He crashed his lips against mine, muffling our moans. I would never get tired of saying how good his lips felt against mine. I loved everything about them. The light pink color on them, how they would turn a darker shade whenever we made out. I love their shape, how deep the corners of his lips were making them look a little bit plumper than they were. I loved his Cupid's bow and how it contorted his lips so nicely.

"Draco, I'm g-gonna cum" I mumbled against his lips feeling my walls clench around him and him twitching inside of me. 

His hand left my neck to use both of his hands to grip my hips firmly, keeping me in place as rams himself into me at an abnormal speed. He threw one of my legs over his shoulder allowing him to go deeper, hitting another- yet perfect spot to send me over the edge. I moaned his name loudly, barely able to keep my eyes open. 

I looked at the blonde with heavy hooded eyes, tears of pleasure run down the sides of my face wetting my eyelashes. I feel my own release dripping down my inner thighs. Draco's thrusts become sloppier, but he manages to plunge himself into me just as hard and fast as he did a few moments ago. 

"Fucking hell, Amelia" an animalistic growl left his lips as he cums inside of me. White rope after another, filling me up. His body plops into mine, but I don't mind. I loved having him so close. 

// Play In Your Eyes by The Weeknd//

He kept pumping in and out out me until he was sure he delivered everything he had to offer. I attached my lips to his for what it seemed the hundredth time today. They moved with such grace and ease it felt like they'd known each other for years. "I love you" I pecked his lips "I love you so much, Draco" I pecked his lips one last time before fully pulling away.

He smiled widely at my words. I noticed blue fireworks spark in his eyes, shimmering intensely as though he had been told he was loved for the first time in his life. "I love you, Amelia" He placed a sweet gentle kiss on my chin, lips, nose and cheeks. "You have no idea how much I do" 

His words were laced with honesty and trustworthiness. I didn't have a doubt that he indeed loved me. I felt his love not only in those words, but I felt it in the way he kissed me, touched me, how he noticed little things I liked doing when I was nervous, happy, stressed or sad. I loved how full he made me feel. How his words and kisses got rid of my insecurities in just seconds. 

I had fallen for him so fast, I had let myself fall into an abyss that was unknown to me, filled with feelings and emotions I had never felt for someone else. 

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as he laid next to me, prepping himself on his right arm, head resting on the palm of his head. I turned around to face him and beamed at him. I felt genuine happiness. 

"Just about how happy you make me" I brought my hand to his cheek, caressing it with my thumb. It traced his cheekbones and the perfect sharp outline of his jaw which were covered in a light sheet of sweat. "You know, I've been meaning to say it for a while"

He raised his brows in amusement "What stopped you from doing so?"

"I didn't want to scare you off" we both chuckled knowing damn well he would've freaked out. "I didn't mind waiting— not that the wait was long, I felt it when I read your emotions" 

"I know, I remember" his free hand cupped my jaw, his fingers slipped down to slide across my collarbones and the round dunes of my chest. His eyes flickered to mine "You know I mean it, right?"

I chuckled quietly as my body scoots closer tho his chest wrapping my arms around his bare torso. "Yes, Draco, I know you mean it. I mean it too" 

He plants a kiss on the top of my head, his hand rubs circles on my exposed lower back. We stay like that for a while. It felt so right to just lay in each other's arms. Listening to his heartbeat slowly going back to normal, it soothed me so much I felt my eyes threatening to seal shut and let myself fall into a deep sleep.

"You should eat something" I heard him mutter against my forehead. "We can go back to Anne's room for a bit so you can eat"

"If you'll carry me there then, deal" I was exhausted, I just wanted to stay here with him.

He helped me get changed back into my clothes, I needed help with my pants and panties. I was kind of sore and my legs were wobbly. 

"How are your parents?" He asked as he finished zipping up his pants.

I sighed deeply remembering when I saw them earlier "They're fine... it's just hard for them, especially dad to be kept inside a house for so long. He's very outdoorsy and he's just feeling a little bit off" 

He hummed in response "That's good I guess"

"We talked about you today actually" I grinned at him, he had a confused and scared look on his face. 

"Oh, that's great" he said sarcastically.

"It wasn't anything bad, Draco, believe it or not my dad likes you quite a lot" his eyes widened by my statement, his shoulder shrugged not really knowing what to say. "He thinks you're a nice guy at heart," I paused to take in his reaction "that you're capable of many great things... he says that you get it from your mother"

His eyes shimmer at the mention of Narcissa "Do I?" His voice was low, as if he was afraid of the response he was going to get.

I nodded as I walked— well, limped, towards him. "He said I wouldn't be wasting my time with someone if they didn't have good in them" 

His eyebrows raised making his forehead crease a bit "And what do you think about that?" He placed a strand hair behind my ear. 

"I've said it plenty of times. Although you can't see it now, I know you're capable of doing good things not only for yourself and those you love, but others as well" I stood on my tiptoes and pecked his lips. 

"You're something else, Amelia Morningstar" 

————————————————————————

Hello beautiful people! I hope you enjoyed this sappy and smutty chapter 😝 I've been wanting to write this one for a while (yeah, I like romantic shit don't judge me okay 🙄🤚🏻)

Thank you SO much for 22k reads, this is literally insane??? I'm very grateful to everyone who makes some time in their day to read this book. 

Shout out to batshitasian for adding this book to her reading list and noticing my existence . Honestly though, she helped me getting more reads which is so fucking cool 🤧 Check out her book "A Secret Place" if you haven't yet. Her writing is just wow, you'll love it. Congrats to her for hitting 1M reads on her book as well! 

The fan art used for this chapter belongs to @/alek.dar on ig! Check their work out it's sooo good ❤️


	33. Chapter 33

February 29th, 1996.

Valentine's Day was eventful to say the least. After Draco and I had sex, we made our way back to Anne's room. Adrien and Luna were on a full make out session on one of the beds, and so were Blaise and Anne. We would've left right away as soon as our eyes laid on them, but I was hungry.

After some booing for 'ruining the moment' I picked up the food and candy Draco bought me and went back to our room. We decided to take a bath first, a hot bath to be exact. Merlin knows my legs needed it.   
We then cut the small carrot cake and ate it in bed along with some matcha tea. Draco loved the fact that the cake wasn't overwhelmingly sweet. It was his favorite, he always bought that one whenever we went to Hogsmeade. 

I gave Draco the present I had bought him, it was dark green leather diary with his initials imprinted in silver at the bottom right corner. He didn't want to accept it because according to him he didn't need a dumb diary nor did he need to pour his feelings into paper. After some talking, I convinced him to take it. I knew he struggled with words and expressing how he really felt sometimes. He tended to bottle up his feelings which might cause him to have have those terrible mood swings of his, so maybe writing down how he felt and will help him in some way.

Draco and I had a free period right before lunch so we decided to go by the lake to do some reading. I had brought one of the journals, I was interested in creating potions and spells. Draco held his Transfiguration book on his left hand, he was quite nervous about the OWLS to say the least. 

No matter how many times I tried to make him lay off for a day or two he would get all defensive. It saddened me seeing him like this, he was one of the best students of our year yet he doubted himself of his capability to do well on our exams. He had talked to me about how his father wanted him to be top of the glass, Hermione had that spot and it infuriated him. It infuriated him because his father would self him one of his lovely letters saying how much of a disgrace he is to the family.

Once we reached the lake we sat down by a tree, he laid his head on my legs, both of us reading our respective books. I ran my fingers through his soft blonde hair, gently massaging his scalp to bring him some comfort.

Spell creation

Spell creation is a highly dangerous experimental art, but if you choose to pursue it, there are three main steps you must follow: 

\- Intention  
\- Hand movement  
\- Incantation

The name of the created spell must be in Latin. The combination of words not only makes the name of the spell appear as enigmatic, it goes further than that. Latin must be used in the name of spells due to the deep magical connection that the language holds. Although, the names can be given a twist/ be altered. After all, the intention behind the spell is what counts and stands out the most.

Wether the intention behind it is good or bad, you must beware of the consequences of spell creation, the range of gravity and danger, they can cause death if not careful enough. 

This art can only be achieved by powerful witches and wizards that have a wide range of knowledge and great understanding of magic. The intention of the spell must be clear. If in doubt, the results will not be what you expect. Concentration, is key when it comes to spells.

It is up to one to decide wether or not a wand will be required to cast the created spells. Although, if you're keen into spell making, you most likely have mastered your aim in wandless magic. Being an eclipsata has its advantages, it's easier for our kind to cast cast spells without wands and nonverbally. Our level of concentration is higher than the average wizard. 

That didn't sound too difficult, I'd have to ask Snape to help me though. I knew he had quite the expertise in this field form a very young age.

Wound healing potions (caused by dark magic)

It's known that wounds caused by dark magic can be severe and many are considered to be non repairable. I have created two potions that help curing the scarring results of the cruciatus curse. 

When the target has been hit by the curse by long periods of time, they're not only left physically injured with lacerations that take up months to heal and leave nasty scars. These are not normal scars, every time the victim touches it they're reminded of the pain they went through when they were hit by the curse. 

The other one of the results is being mentally scarred for life. The victim will either go into a trance-like or coma state or will be driven insane by reliving the trauma they had gone through. 

Vile Vulnera Solatium  
(incantation + potion)

Characteristics

• Replenishes lost health and heals wounds  
created by the cruciatus curse.  
• Maroon liquid  
• Stings when on contact with flesh

Ingredients

\- Dittany  
\- Crocodile heart  
\- Dragon liver  
\- Bicorn Horn  
\- Powdered silver  
\- Murtlap tentacles  
\- Bacopa monnieri (herb found in the forests of birbury)

Steps

1.- Add the infusion of dittany   
2.- Add the Powdered silver (two tablespoons)  
3.- Stir twice clockwise  
4.-Add a third of dragon liver.   
5.- Add three tablespoons of powdered Bicorn Horn.  
6.- Stir seven times anti-clockwise  
7.- Chop 3 murtlap tentacles  
8.- Stir nine times clockwise  
9.- Add 10 petals of Bacopa Monnieri and three slices of it's stem.  
10.- Brew for 45 minutes.

Incantation

Must repeat 'Vile Vulnera Solatium' three times per wounded area after the potion has been taken.

Animus Consanus 

Characteristics

• Silver blue in color  
• Restores mental damage caused by the   
Cruciatus curse.  
• Restores trauma and helps with depression .

Ingredients

\- Powdered Moonstone  
\- Valerian Root  
\- Sloth brain  
\- Powdered unicorn horn  
\- Withaniasomnifera flower, found in the valleys of Landour, India.  
\- Lavender extract

Steps

1.- 1.- Add the lavender extract (1/2 cup)   
2.- Add the Powdered moonstone (2 1/2 tablespoons)  
3.- Stir thrice anti-clockwise  
4.-Add four petals of Withaniasomnifera and three leaves.   
5.- Add one tablespoon of Valerian root.  
6.- Stir three times clockwise  
7.- Add Powdered unicorn horn (4 1/2 tablespoons)   
8.- Stir six times anti-clockwise  
10.- Brew for one hour and half.

My mind immediately went to Neville's parents. This could potentially cure them for good. I didn't want to go to him straight away without trying the potions and spell by myself first. Not to mention I'd have to search for the ingredients first, they seemed to be difficult to find and I didn't know if said herbs still existed. I didn't want to get Neville's hopes up so I'd most definitely go to Snape and my dad for help. 

Snape and my dad had their contacts, they knew where to find rare herbs and other rare ingredients for they potions. Probably in knockturn alley or from other vendors that sold exclusively to high ranked people, in this case my dad.

I closed the book and noticed that Draco had fallen asleep in my lap. His book laid on his chest still held by his hand. His lips were slightly parted, soft snores coming out of them. I gently ran my fingers through this hair. 

He looked so peaceful at that moment I didn't want to wake him. Not only because I wanted him to be well rested, but because I could just stare at him for hours. He looked like an angel when he was sleeping, so at peace and stress free. 

I brought my hand to his cheek and traced small circles on it, feeling his cold skin become warmer beneath my touch. 

"Enjoying the view?" He opened one eye and cracked a smile.

I rolled my eyes while I felt my cheeks redden. "I thought you were asleep"

"I was," he stretched his arms and yawned, his eyes finally landed on me "but then I woke up and felt someone staring" the corners of his lips tugged into a smirk.

"You're annoying"

"Your boobs look great from here, by the way" he shot me a wink before standing up and dusting off his robes. 

"Charming" I scoffed and picked up my stuff. Draco had his hands held out for me to take and I did. Once I was on my feet we made our way back to the castle in comfortable silence.

We went to the Great Hall. Blaise, Anne and Adrien were already there, they waved at us when they saw us walk through the door. I sat next to Draco and Adrien, Blaise and Anne were in front of us.

"Adrien, to what do we owe the pleasure of having you at the Slytherin table?" I nudged him before taking a bite of the chicken leg in front of me.

He chuckled and shook his head "I missed my best friend" he side hugged me and kissed my cheek. I felt Draco's hand on my thigh giving it a squeeze, gesturing that he was jealous.

"I missed you too, you can come to my room later to watch some movies if you want" I suggested. I felt Draco give me another squeeze, I sent him a glare telling him to stop.

"Sure, but you have to help me with my Herbology homework first" he said.

"What homework? The last one assigned was a week ago, Adrien"

"And?" His shoulder shrugged. He took a sip of his juice while he kept his eyes on me waiting for an answer.

I looked at his incredulously "It's due today" 

He spilled his juice, some of it landing on Anne. She let out a yell and looked furious. Blaise and Draco laughed out loud at Anne's scolding look and Adrien's scared face. 

"You idiot!" Anne yelled before performing a cleansing spell in herself. 

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Adrien shouted completely ignoring the fact that he spilled juice and probably some of his spit on Anne.

I scoffed "I'm not your mother, Adrien"

He shook his head and narrowed his eyes at me "You're such a bad friend, let me copy off of you so you can make up for it"

I laughed dryly "I don't think so" I went back to eating my food, trying to ignore the brunette next to me. And I thought I was a big procrastinator. 

"C'mon, Amelia, help your handsome and nice best friend with his homework, please?" He hugged me again, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist while he pressed his cheek against mine.

"Get your filthy hands off of her, Fraser or I'll make you" Draco warned Adrien while shooting him a deathly glare.

Adrien tried to push his luck and with one swift movement he made me sit on his lap. "Adrien, what the hell!" I slapped his arms away from me and hopped off his thighs. 

"You're walking on thin ice, Adrien" Draco put his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him.

I looked at Adrien and saw him holding back his laughter, he loved making Draco lose his patience. I reached for my bad and handed it to the brunette. He gave me a confused look "You can copy my homework, but don't make it so obvious" 

He thanked me and got to work. We soon finished eating our lunch. I was talking to Anne about some new gossip about a fourth year Slytherin girl getting caught having sex with a Hufflepuff boy who happened to be a prefect. It wasn't as 'scandalous' as seeing a Slytherin and Gryffindor together, but it was sure something.

Blaise and Draco were talking about their next Quidditch game, which was next week. They had training for the next two days. The match was against Gryffindor so people were getting excited to see the two rival houses play. Draco most likely wanted to knock Harry off his broom before catching the snitch and taking the victory for Slytherin. They were also talking about some song, but they didn't go into much detail. 

Draco and I went to our Arithmancy class, it went by fast and we weren't assigned any homework— surprisingly enough. We then headed for Herbology, as soon as we got there I got my homework by from Adrien. I was going to sit with Alexys and Edward's, but Draco asked me to sit with him today so I did. 

He kept his hand protectively over my thigh the whole class, occasionally drawing circles in my inner thigh. I'd lean on his shoulder and caress his arm whenever professor Sprout wasn't looking. I liked feeling him untense every time I would hug him, stroke him arm, hold his hand or when I pecked his cheek. It made me happy to see him happy. 

Ever since we confessed our love for each other we had only grown closer, almost in a clingy way, but we enjoyed and treasured every second we could spend next to each other. Whenever he had Quidditch practice he would come to my room and tell me how much he missed me although we had only been apart for two hours.

When he wanted to study, he never told me to leave him alone, he always brought me with him to keep him company or to force me to study.

After class was over I made my way to Snape's office, I hadn't talked to him about the locket yet even though I now knew it was Salazar Slytherin's locket so I'd mention that as well as the potions. I knocked on his door and it opened right away.

He was skimming through some papers on his desk. He looked up at me and gestured for me to seat.

"Good evening to you too, Professor" I chuckled at his grumpiness. "I wanted to talk to you about two things, um, one of them being a locket I found years ago here at Hogwarts" His head snapped towards me "Adrien and I found the locket by the lake-" he held up his hand making me shut up.

"Spare me the explanation, Amelia, I know how you and your little friend found the locket... is there a... reason why you're asking me this?" He raised his brow.

"Yes, I just remembered it a few weeks ago... when Adrien and I handed over the locket to you and Dumbledore I didn't mention something" I chewed in my bottom lip knowing he'd scold me.

"And what might that be?" His voice dropped an octave, he took a seat on his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I-I felt something when I touched the locket, I felt something dark and powerful inside of it, but I also saw something— well, someone. It was a Slytherin student, probably a sixth or seventh year. He had wavy black hair, pale skin and he was quite good looking" I explained.

He cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from me "You must know that the locket is in good hands, it's safe. You must not worry about it"

"Is there a reason why Adrien didn't see anything when he touched it? And why was such an important object in a lake?" I asked.

"Nobody has seen a thing when they touched it, not me, not Dumbledore... but it isn't a surprise that you can, after all, you're you" he paused for a second "And think, Amelia, why an object as important as the locket of Salazar Slytherin would be in a lake at plain sight casually found by you, a girl that was wanted by the Dark Lord ever since she was a baby"

"Why would he want me to have it?"

"All I know is that it has powerful dark magic attached to it..." he trailed off. "There must have been a reason since you were meant to find it, but I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that"

"What does Dumbledore have say about it?" I questioned. He stayed silent. "He must know something, Professor, it's Dumbledore for fuck's sake!" 

"Language" he scowled at my words.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the edge of my seat leaning towards the desk "All I'm saying is that he must know what's inside that locket or at least have an idea of what might be inside of it"

We didn't mutter a word for a while, drowned in our thoughts about what the locket might possess and what Dumbledore must be keeping from us, maybe I should just back off if it's in good hands. It's probably guarded by Dumbledore or The Order... but my curiosity couldn't die there, I couldn't shake the thought of why it was meant for me to get. 

"Did you want to talk about anything else?" Snape's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah, actually, I was reading one of the journals and found information about spell creation and about some potions. I was wondering if you could mentor me in the area, I'm aware that you've created spells before and well, you're a potions master so..." I looked at him with puppy eyes hoping he would say yes.

He shook his head "I hope you do realize how dangerous this can be and I wouldn't help just anyone with creating spells... but since you've proven yourself to be good at two other arts that require high levels of concentration and skill I... will... assist you in this"

I jumped from my seat and walked around his desk to throw my arms around him and give him a hug "thank you thank you thank you"

He patted my back awkwardly and ushered me away "That's enough... what did you find out?"

I went back to my seat and got my journal "Well, you can assist me on spell making next well, I wanted to talk about two potions and a spell that I read about. They're supposed to help victims that have been tortured with the Cruciatus curse for long periods of time"

His eyes widened as soon as the new information reached his ears. I flipped through the pages and found what I was looking for, I handed him the journal. His dark eyes skimmed over the text, he then looked at me "Is there a reason you want to make this potion?" 

I nodded "Neville Longbottom's parents, they-"

"They were tortured with the Cruciatus Curse, yes..." he handed me back the journal and cleared his throat, the atmosphere grew heavier as time went by, it was as though it was a topic he didn't want to talk about. "How would you give this potion to them? You can't go outside-"

"Polyjuice potion will do... please I just-" I sighed "I just want to help them, they didn't deserve what they went through. Please help me, I can't do it without your help" 

He looked at me hesitantly, I knew it was too much to ask. I would also have to talk to Neville if everything goes well. 

"Alright, I will help you, but you have to promise nobody else will know about these potions, Amelia. Not these or any other of the potions... not until the time comes. I'll help you with spell making as well, we will start next week. Be prepared mentally, it will not be so easy" he said.

"Thank you, Professor" I gave him a warm smile showing my gratitude "Where would we get those herbs?"

He hummed while his hand lazily scratched his chin "I know a vendor that imports rare herbs and ingredients from other countries, I'll make a request for both flowers"

"Great! I'll come by tomorrow to give you some money. Thank you, Professor, it really means a lot" my smile soon faded wondering how my dad would've loved to help me with this. He was the best potioneer I've ever known, that is next to Snape of course. 

Snape dismissed me and I went to the Great Hall to have dinner. I spotted my friends and I walked towards them. Draco turned around and as soon as he saw me he got up from his seat and practically ran up to me grabbing my arm and walking me out of the great hall.

"Draco, what are you doing?" He didn't answer, he just kept walking me to an empty corridor. He opened the door of an old classroom and looked left and right before going inside. 

"Amelia, if anything happens with Umbridge promise me you'll stay out of it" He said hastily. He paced around the dusty room while his hands occupied themselves by pulling his hair frustratedly.

"What's wrong?" 

"She's getting more suspicious about Potter, she has recruited more people for the Inquisitorial Squad, they'll take turns to do rounds all day long. I know the punishments she gives to students, I couldn't care less about Potter and his band of buffoons getting caught, but if you get hurt, there's nothing I can do, Amelia. Be careful, warn the others if you need to, I don't fucking care, but promise me you'll be safe" He grabbed my hands with his, this thumb slid over my knuckles gently.

"Alright, I'll tell Harry and the others. We can make a plan or something to distract them for a while-"

"You have to end it, Amelia. There's no way she'll be fooled now, there's only a limited amount of times you can trick her and the Inquisitorial Squad, but it won't last much longer. They've been into Potter since October and Merlin knows what she'll do when she finds out... promise me you'll stay out of it" his eyes pleaded me to say the words his ears so desired to hear. 

I sighed knowing he was right about this. Umbridge was stupid, that was for sure, but she could only be fooled a number of times. "I can't promise you anything as of right now, but I'll talk to Harry and the others about it" I suddenly thanked Hermione mentally for removing the charm she had firstly casted for snitches. 

Draco nodded, somewhat satisfied by my response. I stood on my tiptoes and pecked his lips before wrapping my arms around him. "How did it go with Snape?"

"Fine actually, he'll start mentoring me next week!" I beamed and looked up at him.

He wore that perfect smile of his that made me weak in the knees. His hand caressed my cheek and lifted my chin so he could plant a kiss on my lips "I love you" 

I grinned against his lips and kissed him sweetly "I love you too, Draco" it was endearing how often he said it. He made sure I heard those words when I woke up and I went to bed, he also liked to tell me sometimes throughout the day. I loved this side of him. The side that was reserved for me and me only. 

"I never got to teach you how to cast a patronus" I added before pulling away from his embrace.

"We can't do it here, it's too risky. Someone might just burst in-"

"My room then!" 

He grunted and rolled his eyes "Alright, fine" 

* Draco's POV * 

We got to her room within five minutes, we ala or ran into some students on our way there given that Amelia was all too excited to show me how to cast a patronus. 

"You know what a patronus is, right?" She asked as we sat on the foot of her bed.

I nodded "Yeah, my mother's talked to me about them before and I've read about them as well"

"Alright, so grab your wand— and I mean your actual wand not the one inside your pants" I chuckled at her comment and got my wand. "Now, think of the happiest memory you can think of. It has to be very powerful, you must focus"

I didn't have many happy memories, the ones that I had could be counted with my fingers. My childhood was completely out of the question. I highly doubt that ballroom dance classes, piano, French and etiquette lessons counted as happy memories. I would say Quidditch was something that made me happy when I was younger— still does, but the fact that my dad didn't have a drop of faith in me to make it as seeker and bought the team three years ago made me very insecure about my abilities, not to mention he always expected me to take the win for Slytherin. He only came to to watch the games when we played against Gryffindor, he always wanted me to catch the snitch before Potter. If I didn't... well, let's just say that his yelling could be heard from the other side of the world. The disgust and disappointment laced words that came out of his vile mouth made me almost hate Quidditch... and myself.

I thought about my mother. All those times it would be just her and I in the manor, that was when we both could be ourselves and be genuinely happy. We would dance in the ballroom to some classic record she would put on. She would wear one of her posh long flowy dresses. I, on the other hand, would wear some fancy tuxedo she would get made at Madam Malkin's, along with some newly shiny polished black shoes. She would dance barefoot so I could reach at least her waist. We would dance around for hours on end to her favorite composer, Beethoven. The dancing started with the song 'Pastoral' it was upbeat and somehow made me feel adventurous, as though I was a prince trying his best so save the poor damoiselle in distress. Even then I wondered if it was only a game or our reality. 

Our little rendezvous finished with 'Moonlight Sonata' Our faces would end up covered in sour tears that were caused by the same source of sorrow. The pair of us aimed to obtain the love of a cold hearted and shallow man who didn't see his wife and son more than pawns in this thing he was audacious enough to call family. He was a self proclaimed king. A merciless and careless king that only cared about his riches, lands and lineage. He put everything above the people that cared about him. The people that hoped someday he would return the unrequited love their hearts so desperately ached for. 

We cried in each other's arms, our bodies swayed slowly side to side in silence letting the music sink into our souls in hope it would somehow wash away some of the heartache that lived within us. At the end of the day, the little prince promised to himself that he would save the poor damoiselle as many times as he needed to. But as it turned out, it ended up being the other way around throughout the years. She was the one who ended up consoling the prince's grief. She was the one that got out the handkerchief and dried up the silent tears he wore to sleep. Unfortunately, it was humanly impossible for her kind handkerchief to get rid of the secret self judgement and hatred he indulged towards himself, wondering what he was doing wrong to not please the king. 

He had tried so hard up until now to please him, to be what he had wanted him— no, what he had shaped him to be. But nothing seemed enough. 

My mind then wandered to the girl sitting next to me, Amelia Morningstar. The girl I had forced myself to dislike for so many years because of my father's hatred towards half bloods, although he family had a 'pass' because of her father and his status. I had always felt drawn towards her. Ever since I saw her dark brown mane and big brown eyes in the Hogwarts Express. 

It always amazed me, stunned me, how she had no shame or fear of being herself— of freely messing around with her friends. I wanted to approach her, be her friend, tell her what went through my mind every time my eyes laid on her wild carefree self. She had tried to befriend me on our first week of Hogwarts, but something made me say some rude comment towards her and scared her off. 

She didn't speak or directed her gaze towards me unless it was necessary the rest of the year. Although, by the end we had ended up in the same circle of friends. Someday I would tell her how I felt for her throughout those years... or at least try to tell her. Merlin knows I'm not good at expressing my feelings out loud.

I thought about the first time my lips were blessed by the delicate graze of hers. How her teeth but onto my lip and dragged it down making my body a forest fire. I remembered all those times she would flash her gorgeous smile at me, instantly brightening my day and night. I loved having her around my arms, I'd tell myself that it was to keep her safe, but I did it because it brought me safety and solace. She was the peace that I had been searching for so long. The peace that not even my own mother could provide. I loved staring into her eyes because they'd whisper to mine how much they craved, wanted and loved me.   
She had given me the opportunity to feel and know love at a level I didn't know was possible. It was alarming, overwhelming, it was new, but she calmed my demons by just holding my hand in hers.   
I didn't want to love her, I had treated her so badly last year, even quite recently because of my own fears.

They crawled into the night and laid next to me, murmuring things in my ear. Telling me how one day, sooner or later, she would leave. That all I felt will be ripped away from me. That she would choose someone better... so I acted out of fear and insecurity. 

I loved her, more than I could ever imagine. Love wasn't something I could attach to a definition. I would ramble on and on for pages about all the things that I feel when I look at her. I loved how she made me a better person, how she blindly had faith in me, how she always came to me whenever she was feeling down. I often though I didn't do enough to help her, as much as she told me otherwise, I still didn't feel enough for her.

"Draco" Amelia touched my hand and gave me a weak smile. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, perhaps-"

I shook my head cutting her off "No, just give me a minute" I felt tears burning my eyes so I closed them as I swallowed the knot that I had unconsciously formed in my throat.

"Please stay" She whispered. 

"You want me to stay?" I looked at her with bewilderment, that was all I managed to say. 

"Yes, please. I don't know if I'll have another nightmare tonight and I don't want to be alone" I stayed in silence, still looking at her, thinking about wether or not this would be a good idea. "Nevermind, I'll call Adrien instead-" 

I strode to the bed and jumped under the bedsheets "I don't mind staying" i hated seeing her with other boys, even Adrien. I had it out for him because he was fucking her and it infuriated me although I had no right to feel this way. 

I laid next to her and allowed her to rest her head on my chest. My arm held onto her body, my hand loosely placed on the curve of her waist. "Goodnight, Amelia"

"Goodnight, Draco"

****

"It'll be okay, Amelia" I closed the space between us and put my arm around her shoulder bringing her to my chest. My fingers rubbed circles on her right arm while mg lips laid still on the top of her head. 

"How do you know it's gonna be okay?" She mumbled.

"I'll make sure of it, Amelia, I give you my word" I whispered against her soft raven hair. "You're my best friend" 

****

"Merlin knows I don't deserve you, Amelia. I probably never will, but if you let me in, I'll try my best. I know I'm difficult to deal with, I've pushed you away myself for this very reason. You're too good for me-"

"I'm too good for you?" She chuckled "I'm not perfect either, Draco. I, too, have my demons. I just know how to control them better. Yes, you're right, you're very difficult to deal with. Sometimes I want to yell at you and punch you to make you come to your senses" she brought her hand to the back of my neck and ran her fingers through my hair. "Relationships aren't supposed to be easy, I know that much... I thought we both liked challenges, Malfoy" she smirked. 

****

"No way! How- how did you get it?!" She yelled as her excited eyes inspected the neat first edition of Flowers In The Attic. "Draco this must've being pricey, you didn't have to-"

"So was the ring you gave me, we're tied" I was right, the ring was probably around the same price as the book. I grinned at her reaction. I knew how much she loved this book so I got her a first edition of it. 

I anxiously waited for her to notice the piece of parchment I had attached to the book. She soon did and held it in her hand. Her eyes skimmed through the short quote from the book. It described how I felt about her, about us.

"Love doesn't always come when you want it to.   
Sometimes it just happens, despite your will"

She put my arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her "I'm glad it happened" she whispered and with that she pressed my lips against mine. Our lips moved in perfect sync as if they were molded to be together. 

**** 

"What's on your mind?" I asked Amelia hugging her tighter from behind. She had been quiet for a while, I noticed how tense she got when I offered to carry her to the bathroom. Was she insecure about her appearance? How could she? She was fucking gorgeous. 

"Nothing, just stuff" She laid my head back resting it on my shoulder. 

I kissed her cheek before saying the words she might've needed to hear at the moment "You're perfect, Amelia. Don't ever forget that" I left wet kisses all over her jaw and neck and ultimately her shoulders. "Your body is perfect I don't want you to feel insecure about it" 

My arms let go of her waist and started tracing circles in her stomach, she shifted under my touch "Draco-" she placed her hand on mine, but I yanked it away.

"I love every inch of you, Amelia" I kissed my neck again, this time more passionately. I sucked on her soft skin leaving red marks. Fuck, I he loved marking her with hickeys. "I've told you this before, but I only want and own the best of the best, Amelia. I love luxuries, fancy stuff, and perfect things above all. You're a luxury that for some odd reason I was able to get, I fancy you more than anything... you're perfection, Amelia Morningstar. Don't ever think otherwise" 

She blushed at my compliment but which made me smile widely "Did you just call me a thing?" 

I snorted "I say all that sappy stuff for you and that's what you got?" 

She turned her face and pecked my lips "Thank you, Draco, you have a weird yet comforting way of saying things" she chuckled and returned to her previous position. 

"Don't mention it. I'll always be here for you, Amelia. I gave you my word and intend to keep it. I'll always be here to remind you that you're beautiful and more than enough"

****

"I love you, Amelia" 

"I'm sorry for everything I've done, I mean it-" she cut me off with a quick kiss.

"I know, I know" she patted my chest with her left hand. "All is forgiven, Draco"

****

"Say it, Amelia, say you're mine" my fingers moved to her jaw making her look directly at me.

"I'm y-yours, Draco, only yours" 

"Say it again" I started thrusting faster and faster, her words seemed to be stuck in the back of her throat, probably blocked by the amount of pleasure she was being given. My grip grew tighter, I was desperate to hear her say the words "Say it, Amelia, who do you belong to?"

Her eyes fluttered shut for an instant before opening once again and meeting my eyes, she opened her mouth and was able to form the sentence my ears were dying to hear "I'm yours, Draco Malfoy, I belong to you and only you" 

"I love you" she pecked my lips "I love you so much, Draco" she pecked my lips one last time before fully pulling away.

I smiled widely at her words. They filled me up with joy, love and happiness in overwhelmingly good amounts. "I love you, Amelia" I placed a sweet gentle kiss on her chin, lips, nose and cheeks. Oh, how I adored her "You have no idea how much I do" 

"Expecto Patronum!" I casted the charm and a silver, almost white light came out of the top of my wand. It was just a flash of light at first, but it the soon turned into an animal. It was rather small, but the light it emitted was almost blinding that I had to squint my eyes. 

And then I saw it. It was a bird.

A very familiar bird. 

———————————————————————————

Hehe anywaysssss did you guys like this chapter? I cried a bit while writing it if I'm being totally honest with y'all. I love writing in Draco's POV so much, I hope I do him justice! 

Don't forget to vote and comment! It helps this story to get more readers 🥰 THANK YOJ FOR 25K!! It's insane 😭 I really appreciate every single one of you I love youuu ❤️

Instagram: @domistyping (for Devotion sneak peeks) 

TikTok: @domistyping (For Draco edits 😽)


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: This chapter contains mature content such as degrading, spanking, slapping and temperature kink. Enjoy 🥰

Happy reading ;)  
—————————————————————————

* Draco's POV *

It was a raven.

I watched the small black bird fly around the room surrounding Amelia and hoping on her bed before returning to me. It stood in front of me, I kneeled down to get a better look at it, to make sure it was indeed a raven. I had read briefly about couples having each other's patronuses, and if I remember correctly, Amelia's was a dragon.

The bird soon disappeared into thin air. I looked at Amelia who was smiling brightly at me "Well well, now who's obsessed with who?" She quirked her brow in a teasing manner.

I chuckled shaking my head as I got up and sat next to her. I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her to my chest. I wanted to feel her as close to me as I could, and never wanted to let go. She snuggled into my chest leaving feather light kisses on it. "Thank you" I mumbled against her neck.

"You're welcome, I know I'm a great teacher" she giggled. "Although you already knew most of this-"

"I'm not talking about the teaching" I blurted out making her go silent. 

"What about then?" 

"I thought about you, us, it was what made me able to conjure my patronus. My memories with you are the only ones that are powerful and positive enough for this, so it's only right that I thank you... for making me happy" I almost cringed at my words, I was being so sickly cheesy, but that's what I felt for her.

"It's no problem, Draco, you make me very happy as well. So incredibly happy" she kissed my cheek and then my lips before pulling away. "Want to know what your patronus means?" She wiggled her brows and got up from the bed walking to her bookshelf without waiting for a response.

She came back to the bed and opened the book flipping through the yellow tinted pages. She bit her lower lip with excitement, making it difficult for me to keep my eyes on the the book instead of her. 

"Aha! Found it... so my patronus is a dragon" she smiled at me, her pale cheeks turned into a pink shade "you do know why you have me as your patronus and I have something that is related to you as one, right?" 

I shrugged "I've read briefly about it, but given that we are dating and love each other I'm sure that's why"

She nodded approvingly "My dragon patronus means you find comfort in balance. Nature – all of its seasons and its cycle through life and death – is a reassuring thing to you, because it means that there are no real endings. Time, and life, goes on. For a Slytherin that values self-preservation and determination, it is nice to know that whatever roadblock they hit is not insurmountable"

She paused for a second and continued reading "This guardian will appear to remind you of your potential for prosperity and success, bringing about the spring that can bring an end to the winter chill that a dementor can instill in you. It will roar ferociously and your heart will grow ten sizes, strong in the knowledge that all is as it should be" she finished reading and looked at me "that was very accurate"

I smiled at her before grabbing the book from her and flipped through the pages to find the raven. "Having a Raven as your Patronus means you find comfort in mysticism. You are a spiritual person – not meaning that you are necessarily religious, but that you are very in-tune with your inner self and the world around you. It makes it so you are a very insightful person (which greatly benefits and appeals to a Slytherin, since they are generally known for cleverness) and are sharp enough that you can easily predict human behavior. You also tend to enjoy your solitude and give off a faintly enigmatic air, which also is appropriate for Slytherin, the house that revels in mystery. If you ever find yourself blinded by depression and falling into the abyss, this Patronus will swoop to your rescue, becoming your eyes and ears and showing you the future that still awaits you. This bright and exciting future will bring the life back into your cheeks and the light back to your eyes, and you will face your present danger with the utmost confidence" I was speechless after reading the description of my patronus. 

It described Amelia perfectly, she was indeed the one who always brought life back to my eyes, color to my cheeks and joy my lips making me crack those ever so rare smiled she loved. 

"Soooo" she taunted swinging her legs back and forth, her lip was stuck between her teeth as her dazzling brown eyes looked into mine expectantly "Is it accurate or not?" She asked.

I tilted my head and cocked my brow "It might've been sort of accurate" my tongue ran along the side of my cheek as I keep my eyes on hers, my sight slightly descended to her luscious lips, neck and then cleavage. I had a good look of her chest from here, the three top bottoms of her shirt were unbuttoned. 

Amelia snapped her fingers taking me out of my trance "My eyes are up here, ferret boy" she rolled her eyes amusingly as she got up from the bed after taking away the book from my hands. 

I watched her as she walked away. She placed the book back to its place and then proceeded to put on some music. I didn't even pay attention to the lyrics or the tune at all, my eyes were glued to her. Following her every move. I saw how she removed her tie from her neck placing it over her robes which was laying lazily over a chair. She rolled up her sleeves up to her elbows. Her skirt had ridden up her thighs higher than usual— so high that if she bent down I'd catch a perfect glance of her round ass. 

I felt jealousy kick in at the thought of someone seeing her the way I was doing at the moment. Watching her with lust and longing. 

She kept a herself busy putting some of her books in order, probably getting them ready for tomorrow. Her hips swayed to whatever tune was playing in the back, I just watched her. My eyes moved up to her lips which made a failed attempt of a whistle, but she didn't seem to mind. 

"All we have to see is that I don't belong to you and you don't belong to me" she muttered making me frown.

"Pardon?" I raised my voice slightly.

She looked back at me with a frown "What?" 

"What did you just say?" 

"Uh, I was singing? Why do you have that face— wait, did you think I was talking to you?" She burst out laughing at the bewildered look I had on my face.

I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment, I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't register the singing tone in her voice. "No, I didn't" I scoffed looking away from her. 

This only caused her to laugh even harder, to the point she was clutching her stomach and tears were breaming her eyes. I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior, I fought the urge to smile at her laughing so widely.

"God, Draco," she shook her head, her laughter finally fading except for the smile on her face. She changed the tune and put on a romantic song.

"I know that song" I pointed out "It's in your Walkman" I instantly recognized the melody, I had played that song over and over again when I first heard it on her muggle artifact.

"Do you now?" She grinned as she took some steps towards me stretching her arm out to me. "Come dance with me, it's time for you to show me your ballroom moves, don't you think?" She winked.

I smiled at her and took her hand, we stood at the foot of the bed. My arms wrapped themselves around her waist and hers did the same around my neck. "Or we can just slow dance" I whispered against her head. I loved how tiny she was compared to me.

She looked up at me and softly nodded before resting her head on my chest. I kissed her head lightly and let my body dance slowly with hers.

At that moment all I felt was peace. Just being with her brought me so much happiness and calm. Having her in my arms made me feel the luckiest man alive. Of all people, she had chosen me. 

* Amelia's POV *

If someone would've told me a year ago that I would be slow dancing to cheesy love songs in my room with the Draco Malfoy, I would have laughed in their face. Only the thought would have made me laugh. 

Being her in his arms made me feel safe, loved and normal. I loved what he had, it was the only stable thing in my life right now. The one thing that wasn't dangerous, life threatening, a mess, and the list of bad things goes on. He kept me sane. He was there for me when I had nightmares, visions, when I despised myself for the way that I looked, when I doubted myself. He was always there to pick up the broken pieces and glued them back together with kisses and loving and reassuring kind words that I once thought didn't exist in his vocabulary.

He was always there, even when I didn't tell him the full story of what was going on in my personal life. A part of me wanted to tell him the truth, but I feared for his life. I didn't want him in danger because of me. The fact that he was associated with me was dangerous enough. I would try to tell him soon, I could teach him legilimency and occlumency, at least no one would be able read his mind. 

Sometimes I feared of losing him, not only physically, but losing the bond that we share. The invisible chain that bound us together was strong, I knew that... but I just hoped his love and trust for me was strong enough to never break that chain. I had grown so attached to the platinum haired boy in my arms in so little time, and I never wanted to let go. I felt guilty for even thinking his love might not be as strong. After all, I can feel it thanks to my little gift. I was afraid that I might become a liability to him, that someday this will all become too much for him to handle. That was one of the reasons I hadn't told him the whole truth. 

"What's on your mind, love?" His soothing voice snapped me out of my thoughts. His pulled away slightly, his right hand cupped my cheek making me look up at him. His brows knitted, he had a concerned look on his face. His thumb slid over my cheek wiping away tears I had unknowingly shed. 

"Promise me you'll never leave, Draco" my voice cracked letting the pathetic plead slip through my lips. 

"I won't leave you, Amelia, never" his thumb continued to caress my damp skin while his eyes stared down at mine adoringly. "I love you and there's nothing that can drive me away from you"

I sighed trying my best to entirely believe those words "I want to tell you all about me, everything I have been hiding from you for months, but I'm just so afraid that you won't-" 

He placed his finger on my lips cutting me off "Believe me when I tell you that there's nothing that will make me give you up. You could be the devil and I would still want to be with you, I'll gladly let the flames of hell consume me if that means I get to be right next to you" he sat on the bed and he palmed his lap gesturing for me to sit. I felt self conscious thinking my weight might be too much on his legs although they were pretty muscular, he noticed my hesitation "Sit" he ordered, pulling my hand toward him.

I did as he said and sat on his lap, his right hand rested on my thigh while his left one was wrapped loosely around my waist. "I hope I made myself clear, Amelia. You have nothing to worry about, I'll always be here" he kissed my cheek gently, sending little shivers down my spine.

My eyes met his mesmerizing blue eyes looking for reassurance and they did just that, they delivered. "I love you" I leaned in and connected our lips, the mint flavor that lingered in his lips drawing me in even more. I swung my arms around his neck and tilted my head to deepen our kiss. Our lips move skillfully over each other. His tongue glided against my lower lips asking for entrance, I granted it. 

His tongue grazed mine, it moved around making sure it savored every corner of my mouth. Our tongues clashed together, the sweet satisfying moisture they created together made me rub my thighs together as I felt a knot grow in my stomach.

Draco's hands lowered to my hips and with one swift movement he positioned me on top of him, my legs straddling him, and our aching cores touching. 

His hands gripped my ass giving it a harsh squeeze. I moaned into his mouth and my hips instinctively grind against his.

He suddenly pulled away making me look at him questionably "Sit here" he patted his left thigh "Ride it, show me how much you want me" he demanded. 

"Draco-" I was cut off by his hand spanking my ass making my whimper.

It was amazing how he changed from being so romantic and kind to wanting to fuck me senseless into the mattress.

I positioned myself so his thigh was between mine. I started to move my hips slowly, enjoying the friction created against my core. He gave a low growl causing the heat in my lower abdomen to surge up. 

"That's it, rub yourself against me" he whispered against my neck. His minty breath hit my sensitive skin throwing me into a pit of bliss. 

His hand got hold of my throat making me arch my neck granting him the space his lips were searching for. His mouth latched at my sensitive skin, sucking, biting and kissing it. 

I felt myself become wetter and wetter with each movement. My arousal was starting to drip down my thighs and I was probably making a mess out of Draco's trousers.

"God, Draco" a moan escaped my lips as I accelerated my pace. His hands moved to my front unbuttoning my shirt and getting it off my body. 

His eyes stared at my heaving chest with hunger "So fucking beautiful" his hands slid down the straps of my bra and then one of them proceeds to unhook it, leaving my chest completely exposed. "Fuck" Draco groaned under his breath before diving in to leave an infinite trail is kisses down my throat stopping right above my breasts. 

I pressed myself harder and harder towards his thigh, making sure I gave my clit the attention it was asking for. "Draco please" a lustful sigh escaped my lips. 

He smirked at my flustered state and placed a kiss right between my breasts "You're so needy, aren't you? Such a needy slut" he smacked my ass sharply making me wince.

"Y-yes, I am" 

"Only for me to use" his lips attacked my nipples, flicking the tip of his tongue over the hardened buds making me arch my back. 

My pace was erratic just as much as my breathing. My legs were starting to get tired and my core aches for something else more than friction. I needed him so bad. 

"Draco, please- mmphm" I moaned when he caught my right nipple between his teeth. "Oh, fuck"

"Tell me, tell me what you want, Amelia" he mumbled against my skin. 

"Go down on me please" I whimpered feeling the urgent need to have his tongue against my wet folds. 

His smirk grew wider at my plead, I was aware of how desperate I sounded, but I couldn't have cared less at that moment. "Want me to use your little holes, hm? Do you want me to stretch you out like the whore you are?" 

I bit my lip when those degrading names came out his mouth. They made me feel so filthy for wanting him, and it fucking turned me on. 

I felt his hand collide against my cheek, making me almost fall off his lap. I brought my hand to my cheek feeling the painful sting of his slap spread across it. I looked at him and he cupped the other side of my cheek "You remember your safe word, right?" 

I nodded softly, letting my hips buck back and forth. I was so damn close, I could feel myself becoming undone, my panties were soaked with my arousal it was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

His hands grabbed my waist and threw me on the mattress. I was about to complain since I was about to cum, but I didn't want to put him off and make me beg. He parted my legs placing one of them in his shoulders while the other stayed pressed against the bed. He placed a kiss on my clit making me shudder "Stay put, Amelia" 

His tongue gave a long lick along my slit, collecting the arousal he had caused. He began to kitten lick my sensitive bundle of nerves all the way up to my clit, creating circles that made me spiral into a pit of new found pleasure. "Right... there" My head fell back into the mattress. 

"Yeah? Does my slut like that?" He asked dragging out the derogatory name. As if some kind of miracle occurred, he didn't tease me, instead he kept on sucking on the spot I needed him the most. 

He slid two fingers into my pussy, my grip on the sheets grew tighter. I loved the feeling of his fingers inside of me, I would never get as much pleasure if I used mine. His were larger and thicker, more skilled. They pounded into me painfully slow, as though I was new territory. 

His teeth grazed my clit, my legs attempted to close at the contact making Draco put his hand over my leg holding it down. "I'll never get tired of tasting you" his warm breath and the vibrations of his voice struck my core making me wetter. "So damn sweet"

My hands travelled down to his head, not only to keep him in place, but to feel those silky white strands of hair of his. As soon as I touched him he pulled out his wand from his pocket and pointed it at my wardrobe.

"Accio handcuffs" his sultry voice muttered the spell, he continued eating me out as he held his hand up. I heard shuffling in the wardrobe and seconds later, they came flying right into his hand. 

He added another finger and I felt my walls clenching around them. He curled his fingers, the tips of them massaging my walls, gently grazing the spiny I loved. He jerked his fingers in and out of my pussy faster and harder moaning louder with every thrust. I wasn't sure if we put a spell on the walls, but the pleasure I was being given was too good for me to care, I didn't care if others heard. 

"D-Draco, I'm close" he pushed his fingers deeper inside me reaching a new spot "Fuck! Yes, there there there" I whimpered as his fingers kept hitting that same spot. I could feel my entrance swelling up a bit by the hard exterior of his rings. 

"Cum, cum in my mouth" his lips viciously sucked on my clit alternating it with the tip of his tongue which flicked it over and over again. 

"Draco" I moaned one last time before finally releasing myself into his mouth, my juices pouring themselves between his lips. My eyes napped shut as soon as I started seeing black dots, my mouth gaped as sweet lustful sighs ran through them. 

"Such" kiss "a" kiss "good" kiss "slut" kiss "for" kiss "me" he continued licking me, cleaning me up making sure there was nothing left.

I was still dumbfounded, wondering how someone could make me feel so good. Every time he touched me I felt like I entered into a psychedelic world. The lust ran through my veins like a wild fire, quickly spreading all over my being, the waves of pleasure scorching my skin. 

My eyes traveled down his torso, landing in the tent that had grown inside his pants. The outline of his eleven inch dick imprinted against the black material.

My salivary glands started producing twice the amount of saliva at the sight. I bit my lower lip trying to fight back the wild tantalizing thoughts that emerged in my brain.

"Get on your knees" Draco ordered. I did as he said and kneeled in front of him, internally being thankful that my knees were laying on the soft surface of my bed instead of the hard marble floor.   
I was confused as to why he hadn't used the handcuffs yet, they had been put aside ever since he conjured them.

He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants to his knees, leaving his pitch black briefs on. My mouth parted slightly knowing there was only a thin piece of clothing holding me back from getting what I wanted.

My hand reached forward shyly, my fingertips ached to touch the thing that brought me to my high within minutes. As soon as my fingers grazed the fabric Draco slapped my hand away making me withdraw it.

His hand wrapped around my neck, forcefully making me look up at him. I had unconsciously bent down to reach the bulge in his briefs, I was literally in all fours. "Open up your mouth, slut" his thumb pulled down my lower lip, my lips intuitively gaped letting my velvet tongue slither out of its hole. A proud evil smirk appeared on Draco's lips. I held my tongue out waiting for what I knew was coming, my thighs rubbed together in preparation. 

Draco rolled his tongue against his cheek, his blue eyes looking down at me as his prey, following my every move. His jaw moved slightly side to side, his lips scrunched up a tad with the movement. Finally, his mouth opened and let his spit drip from his lips to my tongue. I gladly swallowed it, closing my eyes for a couple of seconds to savor it, I could almost taste the unmistakable flavor of breath mints. 

"Can I?" I asked sheepishly, my face was lit up by a crimson red glow. 

"Look at you so desperate for my cock" he brushed the pad of thumb against my stinging lips. Toying with them ever so slightly, pulling down my lower lip and then letting it go. I was growing impatient and he knew it. He loved teasing me— seeing me like this. So desperate to touch him. To taste him. To feel him. "Tell me, Amelia," his hand gripped my jaw making me keep eye contact with him. "do you like being treated like this? Do you get wet every time I call you a whore?" He shamelessly asked.

I stayed silent, his words had hit me like a truck. He had degraded me before, but he had never asked me so openly if I liked it, and I did. I loved it, it was sick. Yes, it was, but those words poked a beast inside of me, and the more he used them, the faster the beast awoke from its slumber.

He hummed, a mocking smile lingered on his lips, clearly enjoying the torture he was giving me. "Perhaps if I fuck you like one you'll be able to speak your mind, don't you think?" His eyebrows raised followed by the click of his tongue. 

He grabbed a fistful of my hair making me gasp. He tilted his head challenging me to give it a go, and I did. I brought my shaking hands to his throbbing length, I carefully pulled down his briefs, little by little until his full length came to sight. It sprung up hitting his stomach, saliva quickly filling up my mouth.

I grabbed his cock between my stroking him up and down. He was rock hard, precum leaked from his tip. I stuck my tongue out collecting the salty substance before planting a kiss on it. This earned me a deep growl from the blonde, his grip tightened in my hair, his knuckles were probably white right now from grabbing me with such force. 

My left hand traveled to his balls and massaged them, not wanting to deprive them from attention. "Fuck, Amelia—" I cut him off by sucking his angry pink tip, I pulled away to give his length a long lick. "Just like that, use your filthy mouth like that" 

I started bobbing my head up and down taking at least half of him which was a lot already. I hollowed my cheeks guiding my mouth towards his tip enclosing it, I pulled out making a 'pop' sound. I gasped for air as my hand continued to stroke his base. 

I looked up to sneak a glance of his face, his head was thrown back, his lips gaped spilling profanities under his ragged breath. I smirked feeling accomplished of my work so far and dive back into him. This time I challenged myself a bit more taking extra inches of him, I instantly gag when I felt his tip hit the back of my throat. My eyes start watering, soon tiny salt water droplets wet my eyelashes removing the mascara I was wearing, they continue their path down my cheeks staining them. 

The gagging sounds recoiled in the walls of the room, only for us— fuck. I quickly cast the two spells with my mind making sure no one else would hear the sinful sounds crawling out of our throats, much less did I want someone bursting in. 

"Such a good slut— fuck! — putting that mouth to good use" he muttered through this heavy breath. I flattened my tongue against him and hollowed my cheeks once again, this time I didn't pull away to catch a breather, I kept bobbing my head up and down, my only goal was to make him feel good. Make him feel how much I desired him.

"Shit, Amelia, I'm gonna fucking cum" with that, he tugged at my hair making me take all of him. He looked down at me, enjoying the view of making me choke on his dick, a sly smirk creeped into his lips for what seemed the hundredth time today. "You look so pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock, such a good slut for me" 

Drool was spilling out of my mouth, as much as I wanted to keep my lips sealed around his length, it was impossible. He was really using my mouth as a fuck hole, my lungs ached at the lack of oxygen in them, but I ignored it, making Draco's pleasure my main priority.

Within seconds I felt his warm, thick cum spread out all over my mouth. He grunted and kept saying profanities with the last few thrusts and with every rope of cum that poured itself in my tongue.

I pulled out gasping for air, clutching my chest trying to stabilize my breathing. My chest was heaving and my pussy was throbbing— screaming for some attention and release. 

Draco brought his lips to mine giving me a gentle kiss before quickly pulling away. "Lay on your back" he directed me and I followed his orders. 

I laid on my back, making myself comfortable by putting a pillow under my head. He took his wand with his right hand and the cuffs with his left one. He pointed the tip of the wand at them, and muttered "Geminio" in a matter of seconds a second pair of cuffs appeared right next to the original ones.  
He smiled smugly at his achievement before moving towards me.

"Spread your arms" I obliged his command and put my arms at the sides of my head. He grabbed my wrists and put on the handcuffs. I then realized what he was doing. He was cuffing me to the bed post. 

Once he was done, he hovered over me after getting rid of his shirt and tie. He ran his emerald tie along his fingers, inspecting the silky object for a moment. He then looked up at me and grinned devilishly. 

He approached my still figure, my eyes met his wondering what he was going to do to me. It was fascinating how his mood would switch, he went from being so loving and sweet to degrading me and using me as his fuck toy, not that I didn't enjoy it. I sure did, but he never failed to make my tongue feel impotent enough to make out any words. 

He covered my eyes with his tie, tying it at the back of my head. I couldn't see anything due to my vision being blocked, but all my other senses heightened. 

"Accio ice" he muttered, I heard glass clinking against the metal of his rings. I felt myself get wet again at the thought of what he was going to do.

"Draco-" 

"Keep quiet" he shushed me. I felt the bed dip on my sides, the smell of peppermint invaded my nostrils until it's sweet mint scent tingled my lungs. I felt the heat that radiated from his body clash into mine. 

But then that warmth was replaced by cold when an ice cub left a wet trail from my lips all the way down to my neck, to the center of my breasts and then connecting to my nipples. My mouth opened wide at the exquisite touch of the cold cube of ice melting in my warm skin along with Draco's nose gliding against my skin. My brain was close to completely shutting down, totally incapable of processing what was happening at the moment.

Draco kept teasing my hardened buds with the ice, making them almost rock hard. My body squirmed and he let out a chuckle, he got off seeing me like this. I could feel his eyes on me, taking in every inch of his prey. 

I felt him grab a new cube and the trail continued down to my belly button and then to my inner thighs. He brought the cube to my center, and left it there to melt by its own. I was about to move one of my legs, but Draco's hand prevented me from doing so.

"Keep still, sweetheart. I'm only getting started" I could feel his smirk through his words. I always loved how he carried himself. Always so sure and confident with whatever he pleased to do. 

"Draco, please do something, anything" 

He laughed amusingly at my desperate tone "Be patient, Amelia, I told you was going to fuck you like a whore and I intend to keep my word" he stated sharply, his dominant voice never faltering. 

He parted my legs and positioned himself between them. He hovered over me, his breath tickling my skin causing goosebumps to form in it. "How many times should I let you cum, huh?" He flicked my nipple with his tongue before sucking on it. "Should I even let you come, Amelia? What do you think?"

I was growing more and more frustrated by the second, I was done with his teasing but I knew if I snapped at him he would keep doing it even more. "Draco, please, make me cum. Use me as much as you please," I gulped harshly, forcing myself to swallow my pride and beg some more "fuck me like the slut that I am" 

"How many people do you think looked at that short skirt that you're wearing today, Amelia? How many people do you think got a hard on his by seeing it slide up your thighs ever time you cross one leg over each other?" He questioned as his lips moved to my other breasts giving it the same attention the previous one received. "Dressing up like a fucking slut for what? To tease me? Is that it, Amelia?" 

The truth was is that sometimes I purposely shoved my skirt upwards showing a little more leg to tease Draco when we sat next to each other at class. I would also leave two buttons of my shirt undone so he could get a peak of my cleavage, I knew he was always looking at me, his eyes constantly lingered on my body. 

His hand gripped my jaw, his fingers dug into my cheeks gesturing for me to speak up. "I asked you a question, Amelia" 

"Y-yes, Draco. I wanted to tease you, only you" a whimper left my lips when I felt his middle finger circle over my clit, applying more and more pressure making my legs shake.

"Does my little slut want me to fuck her now? Or should I leave you here for a few hours as your punishment?" His voice didn't tremble, it was steady as rock. Panic wavered over me, he was very much capable of leaving me here by myself.

I shook my head violently and he laughs, again, at my frantic state. "Please, just— fuck me, I need you so bad, Draco" I pleaded pushing the last drop of pride I had aside. "Please, Draco-" 

He plunged his cock inside of me, struggling to fill me up due to my walls tightening around him. A loud moan left my lips feeling him buried inside of me "Fuck, Draco" 

He grunted with every thrust, his hands were fixed of my hips gripping onto them for dear life, surely there would be bruises there tomorrow. "So. Fucking. Tight" 

His thrusts weren't gentle, they were the complete opposite. He had kept his word, he was fucking me like a 'whore' with not one ounce of mercy. His hips were like thick waves full of purpose that clashed against mine destroying them little by little every time they collided. 

His hand reached for my breasts and massaged them, carefully rolling my nipples between his fingers, then proceeded to pinch them hard enough to make me arch my back— more than it already was. 

His length grazed every spot that needed attention "I could do this all day long" he muttered, his breathing was erratic, his words becoming more and more slurred as though alcohol had infected his bloodstream.

He swung my legs over his shoulders, allowing him to dive deeper inside of me "Holy— fuck, you're so big" I cried out now being able to feel all of him pound inside my pussy. I wasn't flexible at all so this position hurt a lot, but the pain was washed away by the pleasure my lover was giving me. 

The sounds that surged from our sinful act was better than any piece symphony created by Mozart or Beethoven themselves. They were just like classical music, not meant for everyone. 

I could feel his intense steel stare on me, I wanted to see him too, but right now I could just imagine what he looked like. 

He pulled out and removed my legs form his shoulders and spread them wide enough for him to fit between them. They wrapped around his torso and hips bringing him closer to me. He teased my entrance with his tip and I bucked my hips downwards chasing what I wanted. He heard my wordless prayers and entered me once again. This time slower. He was taking his time with me, feeling every corner he could find. 

"You drive me insane, Amelia, I can never get enough of this" he whispered against my lips before connecting them to mine. He kissed me sweetly, tenderly, his tongue glided over my bottom lip before entering my mouth and caressing my tongue. 

His thrusts became deeper, faster and harder. I knew I was close, so fucking close. The sound of his cock entering me was sending me over the edge. The sound of our flesh coming in contact with each other, the volume of it growing louder the harder he pounded into me.

His thumb drew circles in my clit, making me shudder due to how overstimulated I was. "Shit, Draco, I-I can't t-take it anymore" I whimpered against his lips. 

"You want to cum?" He asked slyly. He added more pressure on my clit making me moan louder "Yeah? You want that?" 

He didn't need an answer from me to know what I wanted, he already knew. He had me all memorized, he could probably tell when I was close even before I knew. "Fuck" he cursed under his breath just as his dick twitched inside of me. My walls clenching around him sending him over the edge as well. 

"Please" I pleaded.

His hand found its way to my neck and the other one yanked the tie away from my eyes. I blinked a few times readjusting to the light, my eyesight was blurry but it soon went back to normal. I could see Draco over me. Looking exactly how I had pictured him in my head. Platinum hair disheveled, cheeks tinted with coral ink, swollen pink lips parted, beads of sweat covering his forehead. 

I looked right into his eyes, admiring the dark steel blue shade they would turn whenever we lust flowed through his body. "Draco" I moaned his name over and over again finally reaching my high. 

The state of euphoria and nirvana that he brought me was something out of this world. It was as though the pleasure and the release he granted me with after was enough to make me see galaxies in the ceiling. And the fact that my eyes had been covered for most of the time, only made things better. My senses were somehow sharpened, allowing me to feel things on a different level. 

He was my ecstasy. 

"Fuck, Amelia" a deep animalistic growl escaped his throat, he came hard inside of me. Never ending ropes of cum painted my walls using them as a canvas. The tip of his cock brushing deep inside of them making sure not to leave any spots uncovered.

His body fell onto mine, his arms rested on my sides protecting me from his weight. "I love you" he said between his panting.

"I love you, Draco" I pressed my lips again this cheek. 

He pecked my lips before getting up and getting rid of the cuffs. I stroke my now reddened wrists with my thumb.

"You alright?" 

I nodded "Yeah, I'm more than alright" I grinned at him and he did the same. 

"Come on, let's take a bath" his knee bent on the bed while his arms reached for me and took me between them. He carried me to the bathroom and sat me on the sink while he ran the bath.

I took off my makeup and brushed my teeth before going in the bathtub. We laid in there in each other's embrace. Enjoying the silence that surrounded us, I felt at peace. I just hoped that this feeling could last forever. I hoped that we could stay just like this.

"Draco"

"Mhm?" 

"I want to tell you everything" I felt him tense beneath me.

"But?"

I chuckled and shook my head. I turned around to face him "There are no buts— well, you have to agree to learn Legilimency and Occlumency first"

He huffed "I doubt Snape will want to teach me"

"Who said anything about Snape? I will teach you" I scoffed and splashed some water at him.

He nodded, a faint smile appeared in his lips. He put his arms around me pressing me against his chest "Thank you"

"Don't mention it, I figured it's time. I don't want to keep hiding things from you, I can't do it anymore, but I really do need you to master those two. I need you to be safe" I let out a sigh.

"Look at you getting all worried about me" he mocked. "I'll try my best, don't worry about it, will you?" 

"Easier said than done, but I'll try not to let it eat me alive" I chuckled softly. 

I knew how much he valued honesty, he hated the fact that I hid things from him wether it was for his own good or not. He wanted to be involved or at least be aware of what was happening in my life due to me looking exhausted and anxious often. 

I was ready to give him my all.

—————————————————————————

What did you think about this chapter? Let me know in the comments! Next chapter will be more interesting I promise, I just felt like writing smut today hehe 😁

Thank you so much for 30K reads?? This is insane, I love you guys so much ❤️

\- Dom x


	35. Chapter 35

The rest of the week flew by, I had started teaching Draco Occlumency. As expected, he was extremely good at hiding his emotions and blocking his thoughts. I guess you could say he was a natural at this, unlike Harry. Merlin, was he really menace when it came to this. 

It was now Tuesday, Snape and I had a little chat yesterday talking about when to meet up to make the potions and also make some spare time for my tutoring on spell making. 

He had been able to purchase the two herbs I needed for the potions, they were quite expensive, especially the one from India. But then again, being a Morningstar had its perks, I didn't have to worry about money. We would be meeting today after dinner since I didn't have D.A today and I had practiced with Draco earlier in the morning.

I looked up from my plate to see Blaise and Anne talking about going to Hogsmeade this weekend, they'd probably want to do a double date with me and Draco, but knowing him he'd rather stay with me in my bedroom all day long. 

I was happy seeing them having worked out what had happened a few weeks ago between Anne and I. From what she told me, I could say with certainty that Blaise was being very supportive of her. She had asked him to let her experiment and he did.

They had started having threesomes with a Ravenclaw girl called Sofia. Blaise didn't touch her of course, he could only watch what Anne and the other girl did while he well, that's not really my story to tell.

It had always interested me. Threesomes. They seemed scary yet fascinating at the same time, but that wasn't really for me and Draco. We were very protective of each other, him more than me. He would never let anyone see me in my underwear much less touch me the way only he can. 

The chirping of owls interrupted my thoughts making me look up. I saw Vermilda flying towards my spot and as soon as she saw me she delivered the letters I had been sent. I inspected the two envelopes, one was from my dad although he had made sure to not write his name on the letter. The other one was from Damon.

I opened my father's letter first,

Dear Amelia,

Regarding your last letter, I'm glad Severus has agreed to help you by mentoring you. He's a great teacher, especially when it comes to potions, although, I wish I was the one teaching you. I'm missing you and Steph more than ever, your mom does too. 

I've spoken to Severus and Dumbledore and they've agreed to let Steph come with you for your next visit. I hope the both of you are doing beautifully, my girls deserve the best. 

I'm glad you and Draco figured your little issue out, and I'm happy to hear that he loves you dearly. The news have sent your mother over the moon, she should start sending the wedding invitations soon. 

Anyways, I'm doing somewhat better than the last time you saw me. I've started doing more around the house, it helps me clear my mind and keep myself busy. I convinced Sirius to get a tv and now he's hooked too. We're watching a show called Unsolved Mysteries, it's rather interesting! 

Please let me know how your potion turns out. You're very brave and kind hearted for doing this for the Longbottoms, I'm very proud of you and the cunning powerful witch you've become.

Love, Dad.

I smiled widely once I finished reading the letter. I was happy most and foremost that they were doing fine. 

I opened Damon's letter next,

Dear Amelia,

I hope you're doing fine. I'm writing to let you know that I'll send you a package next week, it's a surprise, and I know you will love it. 

I've been writing to Adrien as well, he's really in with that Luna girl, isn't he? I can't believe the both of you are tied down. Shame :( 

And as for your question in your previous letter, no, I haven't settled down for anyone. I don't want to be a loser like you and Adrien. I can just imagine how sickly in love you both look right now, yuck! I'll stick to my one night stand for as long as I can.

Mother and father send their greetings they miss you and your parents a lot, he has once again traveled to London, he seems to be going there quite often lately which is weird. I'll try to find out what he's up to. 

I hope your parents are doing fine. Please don't hesitate to tell me if you guys need anything. 

Yours truly,  
Damon the hottest American you know ;)

I bit my lip to suppress a smile, Damon's letters always brought me joy. I wondered what he was going to send me next week...

I turned to see Draco narrowing his eyes at the letter in my hands. I quickly folded it drawing his attention to my eyes.

"I believe this isn't addressed to you, Draco" He rolled his eyes and went back to eating his food.

"I hope he's not flirting with you, I won't think twice about breaking his nose again" his jaw clenched and his grip around my thigh grew tighter.

"There's no need to be jealous, you know I don't feel anything towards him, and he has stopped the flirting ever since I asked him to so don't worry" I put my head on his shoulder and interlaced his fingers with mine. 

He planted a kiss on the top of my head and resumed his lunch. 

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around to see Adrien who had a worried look on his face. "Is there something wrong?" 

"Can I talk to you about something?" He asked, his eyes darted between me and Draco. "In private"

"Um, okay" I removed Draco's hand from my thigh and gave him a quick peck on the lips "I'll be right back, don't miss me too much" he rolled his eyes and flipped me off as a response. I chuckled and got on my feet.

I followed Adrien out of the Great Hall, we walked into an empty hallway. He looked everywhere making sure no one was coming.

He laid against a wall, wiping his hands against his trousers before folding his arms. 

"So..." 

"Promise you won't laugh" 

I rolled my eyes "Spit it out already, Adrien" 

He sighed and finally opened his mouth, "Ivegotblueballs" 

"What?" 

"I've got- I know you heard me so don't make me say it again!" He ran his hand through his head in frustration.

I couldn't contain my laugh in anymore so I just let it out, was he kidding? "Please, Adrien, what kind of sick joke—" He gave me a death glare making me shut up up immediately, at least for a couple of seconds before I started laughing again "Oh, poor baby" I pinched his cheeks and slapped my hands away "Rude!"

"Shut up, would you? I would've asked Blaise or Draco if I wanted someone to laugh at me" he sneered.

"God, Adrien" I said with a breathless laugh "I don't even know why you're telling me this, the solution is simple" then something clicked "wait, why do you have blue balls? I thought you and Luna were sexually active"

"We haven't had sex in a week and half, she's on her days and hasn't been feeling well" he explained.

"So? That doesn't mean you can wank it off or have you forgotten how to do it?" I tapped my foot on the floor waiting for his reply.

He looked at me dumbfounded "What— is that all? Is that all I have to do? I thought-" he cut himself off. 

"I think you need some sex ed classes, Adrien"

He narrowed his eyes at me "Shut up, I know plenty about sex"

"Just not enough to not get rid of the blue twins in your pants" I chuckled and readjusted my robes before gesturing Adrien to walk back to the Hall.

"I can't believe that was it, I would've done it straight away" he shook his head in disbelief. 

"And it's only been a week and a half, can you imagine if you had gone longer? your thing would look like a smurf's dick" my laugh was interrupted by him jabbing me jokingly in the ribs. "Ouch!"

"Says the one who can't go two days without getting dicked down" my cheeks turned pink at his comment.

"That's not true" I kept my eyes on the floor as we keep walking.

"What's not true?" Draco's voice makes me look up at him. He's standing on the door with his arms crossed, eyeing me up and down with a faint smirk on his lips. 

"That you and Amelia can't go without having sex for more than a day! I swear you two are like bunnies-"

"Shut up, Adrien!" I punched his arm attempting to shut him up.

Draco's brow raised at what Adrien said "Is that so?" He asked defiantly.

"You won't be able to make it past Thursday. I bet you a hundred galleons-"

"You know I don't need more money than I already have, Adrien," Draco finished his sentence pushing himself off the wall and making his way towards us. "but I like challenges, you're on" he swung his arm around my neck.

Fucking hell he looked so hot, I was getting turned on already by the confidence exuding his body. 

"Deal, but if I win you owe me not one hundred galleons but two hundred" Adrien held out his hand and Draco shook it. 

I grunted as we walked into the Great Hall. I noticed Adrien was still walking by my side, I looked at him and said, "Don't you have somewhere to be?" I was pissed off at the fact that I wouldn't be able to have sex for the next few days. 

"Oh, shit. Yeah, I'll see you guys later" 

"Good luck, blue balls" I grinned at him when he looked at me with widened eyes, threatening to shot daggers.

"What-" Draco started, but Adrien's yelling cut him off. 

"Amelia!" He yelled.

"That's what you get for cock blocking me!" I flipped him off. Draco laughed loudly next to me. 

The rest of the day went by smoothly. I met with Snape and we prepared the first potion, Vile Vulnera Solatium. Once we were done I poured the potion into a vial, I would keep it on the small apothecary table I owned along with the remaining pieces of the herb. We would meet again tomorrow to brew the other potion. 

We talked about spell making, he pretty much told me the same things I read on the journals. Mainly focusing on telling me how dangerous it could be if something went wrong, but I reassured him I would be safe and sound if he helped me. I could tell he was still hesitant about this, but he agreed nonetheless. 

I would never tel him this, but I was starting to see him as a father figure. He was always here helping me with whatever I needed, and I have learned a great deal from him outside Potions class. He was still cold sometimes, putting up a cold exterior due to what he had endured in his childhood. He reminded me a lot of Draco, and maybe that's why he always kept an eyes on him as well— besides the fact of him being his godfather of course. 

Snape was slowly warming up to me and my presence, he pretended that my presence bothered him but I knew he enjoyed the company. I would see him crack a small smile or shake his head in amusement whenever I got a potion right— no, perfect, which was very often. 

It made me feel less lonely, it gave me comfort having him there helping me out. I wished my dad could be here to though, I was sure he would have a thrill joining me and Snape.

Snape sent me a little assignment tonight, I had to figure out what I wanted the spell to do, he'd help me come up with the incantation and further explain what I had to do to complete the process.

I couldn't wait to tell Neville about the potions, him and I weren't very close, but he was a very sweet guy. He had always been nice to me on the few times we had interacted. I was both excited and nervous to tell him, I hoped he would trust me with this.

I made my way to the Gryffindor common room, I still hadn't talked to Harry about what Draco had told me. 

"Password?" The painting of the fat lady asked in her monotonous voice.

I bit the inside of my cheek and tapped my fingers on my chin thinking of what the password might me "Slytherin sucks? Lightening bolt? Harry Potter our savior? Saint Potter? Malfoy stinks?" 

The Fat Lady sighed and rolled her eyes "Thank goodness the Sorting Hat didn't place you in Ravenclaw, silly girl. Go now, you're a Slytherin!" She turned to the crystal cup in her hand attempting to break it with by failing miserably to hit a high note. At least she tried.

"C'mon! I've been here before, I'm friends with Harry Potter, that should be enough of a reason to let me in" I said in a singing voice, but she ignored me continuing with her solo concert.

I grunted in defeat and turned around. I sat in the stairs and waited for anyone I knew to come in. I rested my head on my hand and closed my eyes for a little while. I was very tired and I knew I would fall asleep sooner or later. I forced myself to keep my eyes open, but my lids felt heavy. 

I eventually gave in, the corridors were oddly quiet, I checked my watch and saw it was 8pm. I decided to stay here for a few minutes and drifted to sleep, someone would eventually come out and wake me, wouldn't they?

It was dark. I stood in the corner of an icy cold and dark house. For a second I though it was Malfoy Manor, the atmosphere was very similar to it, but looking around I noticed that my surroundings were far different from the Manor. They were elegant, yes, but it was dusty and seemed like it hadn't been cleaned in ages. 

"My lord, they've destroyed the prophecy" Mikael looked down to his shoes. 

"Harry Potter's prophecy?!" The snake like lord hissed at my uncle. 

"No, My Lord," he gulped down harshly "Amelia Morningstar's" he added.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and frowned at the pale man before him. "When did this take place?"

"A few weeks ago. We don't know who did it, it couldn't have been her, she would've been spotted in the ministry right away" he explained.

He bummed in response, stroking his wand with his long ghastly fingers. Oh, those nails, he should get a pedicure. "And why should I care about her prophecy, Mikael?" 

Mikael's jaw clenched and his knuckles went white as his fists curled into balls. "She's a very powerful witch, My Lord, with the powers-"

He sneered and cackled loudly, completely disregarding the words directed to him. "Again with those mythical powers, I would've known about the magic that runs in your family before you, Mikael. I've lived longer and in my journey to power I did a vast research of every existing kind of magic, so don't start with your nonsense once again"

"You must've forgotten what happened that night when we dropped by for a visit when she was a baby, I vividly remember you saying that you felt something after throwing the killing curse at her" he spat back, his lips and patience pressed into a thin line. 

Voldemort hands pushed himself off his seat with the help of his hands laying flat on the table borders. "I am perfectly capable of understanding your dear brother used an incantation of his own on himself and his family. If anything I would worry about Lucifer not your niece-"

He interrupted him by throwing an old mahogany leather diary on the table, the thud echoed in the walls loud enough to shake some dust off the walls. He mumbled an incantation while pointing his wand at the diary "Read this, it might open your mind just a tad" he muttered something under his breath, probably telling Voldemort to fuck off. 

Voldemort eyed him up and down clearly taken aback by his attitude. His eyes then landed on the journal, he accioed it and it flew towards him, making it stop right in front of his face. The journal opened on the first page and he began reading,

"Lilith Morningstar presents an introduction to the world of eclipsatas"

Holy fuck.

The page turned and he continued reading. It explained the existence of the magic that ran through the veins of eclipsatas. Many people who read this wouldn't have believed a word, they would think it's a myth or even some made up bullshit.

The pages flipped through, I caught a glimpse of lengthy paragraphs, but with each turn of page the ink started disappearing to the point where there was nothing but blank pages, or at least that's what they looked like at first. He stopped at one of them and inspected it.

"INTRUDER! YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH THIS DIARY, YOU'RE NOT WORTHY TO DO SUCH THING. YOU HAVE A CURSED LIFE, SLITHER BACK TO YOUR HOLE!" A hoarse voice screamed before sealing itself shut and dropping to the table.

Both Voldemort and Mikael's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "This has never happened before" Mikael muttered, his piercing eyes stayed fixed on the diary. 

Voldemort reached for the diary, as soon as his fingertips touched the diary it seemed as if a jolt of electricity ran through his body, he quickly retracted his hand and scowled at the book. I was sure that he thought of Avada Kedavra-ing it if it were a living thing. 

He didn't seem fazed though, he seemed interested, drawn to the diary. He closed his eyes and laid a hand over the diary, a few inches above it. A few seconds passed, and he opened his eyes again "You've hidden this from me for how long now, Mikael?" 

Mikael sat down right in front of him, he proudly wore a sly smirk on his lips. He wetted them with the tip of his tongue before they broke into a huge grin "You see, My Lord, when I was younger I found this diary locked away in one of my parent's rooms in the Manor. They had told me and Lucifer about the magic that runs through our family, but you know that already" he leaned on the table interlocking his fingers after running one of his hands through his jet black locks,

"So I tried opening it and it didn't, I figured it must've had some sort of incantation so I looked around the room for a whole week until I found it. Nevertheless, I was only able to read through the first few pages, the same old woman screamed at me saying I wasn't worthy of reading it because it belonged to the real heir of the power. Turns out the heir is my little brother's daughter" he spat his words with pure disgust and envy. 

"What are you suggesting then, Mikael? I sensed very powerful magic coming from... this" he looked at the diary for a second and then at Mikael "If the girl is as powerful as you claim..." he trailed off.

"That's why her prophecy was important, that's why I insisted on getting it. Someone as powerful as her will cross paths with you at some point, a war is coming, My Lord, you know that more than anyone else" 

"If you ever think of hiding anything from me again-"

"I didn't HIDE it from you, I thought the word of your most loyal death eater was enough when I first told you. Besides, I think I was a little busy serving a sentence in Azkaban, My Lord" he scoffed and rolled his eyes clearly pissed off at his Lord's serious lack of judgment.

Voldemort stood silent for a moment, his eyes burning through Miakel's. "Bring me the girl"

"We'll have to kill her-"

"That," he leaned over the table, his eyes grew darker filling with more and more rage per second "is not to up to you to decide" a blade had held up against Mikael's throat.

Mikael was unfazed, his smirk grew wider as the sharp metallic blade grazed his skin. Oh. "You want her to join us, don't you?" He snickered. 

"It would be a waste of magical blood and power if we just... got rid of her too quickly. What do you have in mind?" 

They worship this man? Noiseless bastard can't even come up with a plan of his own. 

"I have the perfect plan, My Lord, still needs some polishing, but it will be soon" his eyes flashed with the shadow of evil. 

Two hands shook my shoulders brining me back to reality. I gasped loudly, my hands automatically clutched my chest. 

"Amelia, hey, focus on me, okay?" Alexys hands cupped my face making me stare at her, everything was moving, I was seeing double. I blinked a few times trying to focus on her, but my eyelids started feeling heavy again. 

"I think we should take her to Madam Pomfrey, Alex" I recognized Fred's voice, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. 

"Amelia"

"Focus"

"Amel-"

And everything went black.

My eyes fluttered open at the smell of what had become my favorite scent, peppermint and mahogany wood. That, and a pair of strong arms holding me tight. 

I looked up at him and smiled softly, he looked so tired. His eyes were heavy, threatening to close at any minute, but he was fighting it "Hey"

"Amelia!" His hands cupped my cheeks examining it frantically. "Are you alright? Fuck, you gave me a scare! That weasel came to our common room almost knocking down the door and said you had fainted! What the hell happened? Why didn't you take your potion?! For fuck's sake-"

I rolled my eyes and placed my finger on his lips to shut him up "Shush, you're making my head hurt" I giggled "I didn't take it because after the vision I felt... I don't know, how do I put this? Fucked up" 

"Elaborate, Amelia"

"I couldn't speak, I could barely breathe, my vision was compromised everything was moving. At one point it looked like Alexys had a damn twin! I just felt so weak, Draco... I need to talk to Snape about it, the vision was anything but good" I attempted to sit up to get off the bed, but Draco stopped me.

"Lay down, you need to rest" he brought me to his chest and placed a kiss on my forehead "I thought Occlumency helped you with this stuff"

"Now that I think about it, I've only felt this weak when I had visions about Mikael and Voldemort, which makes sense given that-" I stopped myself from saying another word remembering Draco hasn't quite mastered Occlumency yet, although he was very close "Well, that's a story for another day" 

He nodded, fully undertaking why I kept to myself "I would ask if it was bad, but anything related to those two isn't good" 

"Yeah, I know..."

"Will you be okay?" His pointer finger lifted my chin making our eyes meet. He was genuinely concerned about me.

I sighed deeply "I don't know, Draco, but I have to get ready for what's to come my way so if I'm not around as much you know why... I need you to learn Occlumency fast so we can start with Legilimency, Draco" 

"I know, love" he leaned down and his lips gave mine a gentle peck. "I won't let anything happen to you, Amelia. I'd rather-"

I cut him off "Don't. Don't say that, Draco. If anything, it should be the other way around" 

"We would die for each other... how pathetic" he scoffed trying to mask the smile that had formed in his lips.

"Yeah, well... let's just hope we don't end up like Romeo and Juliet" I chuckled. 

"I have no idea of who those are, but I guess it didn't end up well" 

"Well, we will be pretty much alive, I-" I couldn't promise him that, it would've been in vain. I wasn't sure of what would happen, but I was sure that I would protect him at all costs "I'll try my best, Draco. I give you my word" 

A sigh left his lips, it wasn't one of relief, it sounded almost defeated. "I love you"

"I love you too, Draco" I kissed his cheek and then descended to his jawline on neck. Why did he have to smell so good? I left wet kisses on his skin, gently sucking on the skin, hard enough to leave a mark.

"Fuck, Amelia— the bet, we can't"

"I didn't agree on that stupid bet!" 

He looked down at me and smirked "you're very needy, aren't you?" 

I narrowed my eyes at him and huffed "At least I won't have you edge me" 

"You're gonna regret saying that as soon as Friday hits, darling" he grabbed my face with his hand and kissed me sensually. Yes, sensually. It was slow, yet he made sure his tongue slid right through my lips and danced with mine. His hand lowered to my neck, his grip was tight, his thumb drew invisible lines. Up and down. Fuck, it felt so good.

And then he pulled away leaving me wanting for more.

"Now you are gonna regret that, Malfoy-"

"Oh, Amelia, I heard what happened" Harry stepped through the curtains along with Hermione, Ron, Alexys and the twins.

Draco groaned at the sight of his nemesis "Get out of here scar head" 

"Shove off, Malfoy, I'm here to see her-"

"Did your little Ravenclaw drop you already? 

"I swear to Godric-"

"Stop both of you!" I shouted "my god you're worse than children and that's saying something" I propped myself on my elbows. 

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"I'm better now, thank you for bringing me lovebirds" I smiled at Alexys and Fred.

"No worries, babe, but I almost shit my fucking pants! You looked possessed-" Alexys was cut off by her boyfriend.

"Seriously woman, you looked as bad shit crazy as Trelawney!" He finished saying.

I chuckled, it was their first time seeing me like that so I wasn't surprised that they were saying stuff like this. 

I looked over at Draco "Do you mind giving us a few minutes?"

He frowned, he opened his mouth ready to protest, but I gave him a look begging him to leave us alone. He got the hint, probably figuring out what I had to talk to Harry about. 

"Sure, I'll wait outside. Don't get too needy without me, would you?" He joked as he got up from the bed.

I felt everyone's eyes on me. That fucking ferret "Shut up or I'll break your dick in half!" 

"As long as you're riding it" Draco winked at me, leaving me and my cheeks burning. My jaw dropped to the floor.

"Smooth" Fred and George smirked as they nodded in agreement. 

I rolled my eyes and waited to hear the door closing to open my mouth once again. 

"Anyways," I started, now looking at Harry who was uncomfortably looking at the floor. "I wanted to talk to you guys about something"

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Promise me you'll let me talk, don't interrupt me, oaky?" They all nodded. "So, Draco knows about D.A-"

"WHAT?!" They all yelled, Harry louder than the others.

"I told you to not interrupt!" I sighed "Yes, he knows, but I didn't tell him. He caught me, Anne and Adrien-" I was again interrupted, but this time by my two best friends bursting into the hospital wing.

"Amelia"

"Are you okay?"

"Draco told us"

"What happened?!"

I held my hand up gesturing for them to shut up "I'm fine, guys. Thanks for coming. Anyways, as I was saying. Draco caught me, Anne and Adrien a while ago entering the Room of Requirement, he confronted me about it and I tried avoiding the question but I felt bad about lying to him so I showed him"

"What do you mean you showed him? Did you take him there?" Hermione frowned.

"No, I- fuck's sake someone write a book about me or something I'm tired of explaining this over and over again" I huffed and held out my hand, they looked at me strangely "I can show people my memories by touching them, I can show you if you'd like"

"If it's you and Draco shagging, hard pass" Alexys fake gagged at the thought.

"Speak for yourself, it's free porn" Fred and George said in unison, high-fiving each other.

"Ew" the rest of us said, they raised their hands is defeat. 

"Anyways, Draco found out, he told me Umbridge was onto us— well, we knew that already, but he said that she's brought more people to the IS and the rounds are more frequent, pretty much every hour, mental of you ask me. It's only a matter of time until she finds out, Harry. We can't risk getting caught, we won't be the only one's in trouble" I explained, hoping they'd trust me.

"She's right," Hermione stepped in between Harry and Ron "not only would we get in trouble, but Dumbledore as well"

"Dumbledore? He has nothing to do with-"

"We're called Dumbledore's Army, if she finds out she'll get him in trouble, Harry"

"Then I will tell her that he's not involved" he said firmly.

I laughed dryly as I shook my head. God, he could be really thick sometimes. "You might be the chosen one in everyone's eyes, but the Ministry will not hesitate to send you Azkaban with Dumbledore for 'conspiring' against them"

He took in a deep breath, his hand ran through his raven locks in frustration. I felt sorry, I didn't want the DA to stop, we had learned— and helped students so much. 

He nodded slowly. "Alright then, we'll stop... I'm glad Malfoy didn't snitch on us, he must really care about you or whatever" he huffed while also laughing lowly. 

"He does, I promise you, he won't tell on us" I insisted. I was more than happy with their reaction, I knew they didn't trust Draco and they put up with him— kind of, because we were dating. 

"I have an idea" Hermione looked up from the ground and grinned widely.

Oh, what would we do without Hermione Granger.

———————————

Check out my newest fic called "Atonement" 👀

This chapter is shorter, but I hope you liked it! Things will start getting more and more interesting, next chapter will have ✨ spice ✨ 

Thank you so much for 40k read, I'm beyond grateful for your support! I love reading your comments, they literally make my day :)

For updates about this story follow my ig: domistyping & my tiktok w the same @ !

Love you, expect an update in two days ❤️


	36. Chapter 36

⚠️ Warning: Smut 🌶 and body image issues mentioned ⚠️  
—————————————————————

Mirrors and Religion 

Hermione's idea was simple, yet it will be effective. She said we should keep practicing in our own houses. After all, each house had someone who stood out the most. I'd be teaching Anne and Adrien. Harry would teach the Gryffindors, Alexys would teach Hufflepuff and Luna would teach the Ravenclaws. 

We would get together every two weeks to duel against the other house. Slytherin would duel with Ravenclaw, Luna had already been to our common room, and it would be easy to sneak in the other two Ravenclaws. Gryffindor would duel with Hufflepuff.

Like I said, simple plan yet effective. We knew the charms and spells to lock and silence our dorms. This meant we still had to be really secretive and careful with our practices. Especially, when we had to duel.

After our little talk in the infirmary, I walked to Snape's office to let him know what I had seen in the vision. Once I got there, I explained everything. I mentioned the diary in Mikael's possession. He said there was no way to get it back, that was obvious. But it felt the need to have it. Not only because I was meant to have it, but I wanted to know what it contained. 

I didn't worry that much since whoever owned that book was smart enough to use a spell on it. They weren't able to read further than the introduction, although that was bad enough itself. 

Anne and Adrien walked me back to the common room, to say I was tired was an understatement, I was completely and utterly worn out. The vision had taken a toll on me. I was sure it was this intense because of my connection to Voldemort, after all a piece of his soul lived in me. He was unaware of this, luckily. He would've been able to control my mind or whatever weird shit he please to do. 

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Nighty night blue balls" I joked making Adrien huff in annoyance while Anne laughed out loud.

"Damn, blue balls? Really Adrien?" She asked in amusement "Who would've thought that you would be able to get-"

"Oh for fuck's sake, stop talking about my dick both of you!" He crossed his arms and pouted, he looked like a grumpy baby.

I said my goodbyes once again and went straight to my room. Draco was already there, he was sitting in front of my desk— well, sleeping. He had some charm books splattered all over the desk along with some ripped pages with notes he had taken. 

His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, shirt untucked out of his pant's waist band and his white hair was a disheveled mess. His lips were slightly parted causing a fine line of drool to spill out of them. 

He looked like an angel when he was asleep. So calm and unbothered, it almost hurt me to wake him up, I'd stop enjoying this breathtaking sight and also because he was exhausted, he has been working his ass off for the OWLS. I wished he didn't care this much about his grades, I'd understand if they meant that much to him because he wanted to get O's in every subject and be top of the class, I knew the reason why he did it was his father. 

He was constantly pestering him about it, telling him that it would be yet 'another' disappointment if he didn't surpass Hermione, a 'mudblood'. 

I walked towards him and leaned down to place a soft kiss on his cheek, and then another and then one more. He shifted underneath me, slowly opening his eyes to look at me and he groaned softly. 

"You're back, I'm sorry for not waiting outside of the hospital wing I had to-"

I shook my head side to side "It's not big deal, Draco, you came by anyways" I ran my fingers through his soft platinum hair "Come on, you need to rest, my love" 

The corners of his lips tugged upwards, gracefully forming those very rare genuine smiles of his "my love?" He teased, playfully wiggling his brows.

"What's wrong with it?" 

He chuckled "Nothing, I like it" he got up from the chair and brought me into a hug. "I love you, I'm glad you're okay"

I smiled again this chest, I loved his soft side so much "I love you, Draco"

"Call me that again"

I giggled and then nodded "I love you, my love" I felt a pink tinge covering my cheeks. I wasn't used to calling him anything, I loved his name so I always used to. 

"Want to take a shower?" He mumbled after placing a chaste kiss on the top of my head.

I looked up at him "Can we dance?" 

He furrowed his brows, clearly taken aback by my question "You want to dance?" He raised his brows mockingly.

I hummed in response, I looked over at the portable radio I had and turned it on, it pressed play by itself and started playing a slow tune. 

Draco's eyes widened in surprise "How did you-"

I shrugged while grinning widely "Perks of being me, I guess" 

// Play They Long To Be Close To You by The Carpenters// 

He rolled his eyes playfully, he smiled showing his white pearly teeth "You amaze me every single day, Amelia Morningstar, wether it's by your magic or your way of being" he spun me around and then caught me between his arms once again, holding me close to his chest. 

Why do birds suddenly appear Every time you are near? Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

I felt all giddy about his words, there were no words I could use to describe perfectly how I felt about him. He made me feel so many things at once, so much it was almost overbearing in the best way. I once believed he was just some stuck up rich boy that care about no one but himself, but he had proved me wrong ever since the school year started. 

Why do stars fall down from the sky, every time you walk by? Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

Little by little he had shown me kindness, warmth I didn't know lived inside someone with such a freezing cold exterior. His indigo blue eyes that once seemed free of any emotions, now screamed how they felt every time they laid on mine. He showed me how much he cares for the people he loves. How hard he tries to push his demons aside whenever he's with me— he still needs to work on that, but he's been getting slightly better at controlling his mood. 

On the day that you were born the angels got together and decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue

It perplexed me how his words held so much meaning, wether they were good or bad. They had a huge effect on me, I didn't know if it was a bad thing that they mattered so much to me, but it wasn't something I could control. 

That is why all the girls in town follow you all around. Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

He had managed to fix me as well. I was someone who had so many insecurities and demons as well. Demons that pulled strings in my brain making me think I wasn't good enough. That the way my body was shaped was disgusting and wasn't worthy to be touched by someone else. Those demons were tamed by Draco. By him and the soothing comforting words he told me that day in Christmas Eve or whenever we laid on bed together or when he saw me staring at myself in the mirror picking on my body. 

On the day that you were born the angels got together and decided to create a dream come true.  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue

I loved him not only for who he was, for proving me wrong in so many ways, but because he made me better as a person even though he might not acknowledge it. He had helped me love myself, embrace every single 'flaw' that was imprinted in my body. He made me feel so comfortable in my skin, I was still learning to accept myself the way that I was, but he had helped me so much. And for that I would be forever grateful. 

That is why all the girls in town follow you all around. Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

I was lucky to have someone like him by my side. Like every couple, we had our ups and downs, but we overcame them. We've been helping each other become better people, and that's the most crucial thing in every relationship. To help your other half become better, support them on whatever they want to do and be, guide them towards the right path, be there for them in the good and bad. 

Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

I would be a liar if I didn't admit I had never felt happier and just so full before. He was the missing piece in the puzzle my life was, and in the five years that I had known him I never realized he was the one. But the wait was worth it, and now that I though of it, I would have gladly waited more years if I knew my other half was him. 

Wa, close to you  
Wa, close to you  
Ha, close to you  
La, close to you

It was hilarious that he had always been so close yet so far, almost out of reach. It had taken us so long to see each other on a different light. 

"I like that song" he mumbled against my hair before pulling away and looking at me. 

"It reminds me of you" I stood of my tiptoes to give him a soft short kiss. "I'm so glad to have you in my life, Draco, even if it means you make me all cheesy and vanilla" I fake gagged making him chuckle.

"I should be the one saying that, Amelia, I'm the one who's lucky to have you" his hands found their way to my cheeks to cup them, his blue eyes stared at me with such adoration and love I felt I could melt right there in his hands. "You mean so much to me, Amelia, more than you can even fathom" 

I moved my hands over his, letting my fingertips touch his cold hands, warming them under my touch. "All my love and faith is poured into you, us, I believe in no god, but I worship what we have as if it's religion" 

He took a moment to let the words sink in, maybe I had shared too much, but I just couldn't help it. All my thoughts were somehow able to produce the most sickly sweet words when I looked at him.

He pressed his lips against mine, the mint flavor in his tongue instantly numbed my senses as well as his cologne. His soft pink lips merged into mine as his tongue entered my mouth, gracefully dancing with my tongue, grazing it with such delicacy it made my knees get weak and stumble into him. As if on cue, one of his hands left my cheek and held my waist instead. 

Every breath I took smelled like him. The scent my lungs had grown used to in the last few months, so much that they craved it. Peppermint and mahogany wood. As soon as that scent found its way to my lungs it, it took over my whole being. The feeling of his lips on mine, and his hands on my body, didn't help this. If magic didn't exist, this could've easily replace the Imperious curse, he would have me wrapped around his finger, just like another one of the rings he wore, and make me do whatever he pleased. 

We pull away from our feverish kiss, but not before I bite his lower lip dragging down while our eyes meet one last time before fully pulling away. Just like I thought, lust pooled in his eyes. 

I let go of his lip and peck them softly. My arms dropped to my sides and I make my way to the bed, sitting in the edge while I take my clothes off. My fingers unbutton my shirt carefully, they were shaking a bit due to me trying to contain myself from touching Draco. Fuck, I wanted to fuck him so bad, but this would serve as enough of a punishment for accepting Adrien's stupid deal. 

I disposed my shirt leaving it to the side. Next I removed my shoes and my knee socks, I could feel Draco's intense stare on me, following my ever move. I smiled to myself. He was leaning on the desk with his arms crossed, and with a huge hard on, probably getting harder every time a piece of clothing leaves my body. 

I got up from the bed and push my skirt down letting it fall on the floor. I decided to turn my face and look at Draco "What?" I asked innocently.

His eyes lingered on my body, drinking up every ounce of it. His hands del to his sides, gripping the border of the desk so tight his knuckles turned white. "Stop doing that?" He said between his teeth.

I furrowed my brows "doing what, Draco? I'm just changing" I bit my lower lip, his attention quickly ran to it. "Mind helping me?" I turned around, my back facing him. I moved my hair to the side, bringing it over my right shoulder. 

I heard his heavy footsteps approaching, he knew I was teasing him, yet he didn't seem to have a problem with it because deep down, wether he liked to admit it or not, he enjoyed it— to a certain point, that is. 

I felt cold hands brush against my skin, his pointer and middle finger played with the straps of my bra, rubbing his fingers underneath them. Up and down. "You could've done this in the bathroom by yourself, don't you think?" He whispered in my ear, his hot breath sent shock waves to my body. 

"My room, my rules, Draco" I mumbled. I closed my eyes at the tantalizing touch of Draco's hands on me. 

He pulled the straps down slowly, his hands moved down to the clasp of my bra, the back of his fingers stroked my spine, I had to bite the side of my cheek to keep myself from moaning. 

He finally unhooked my bra, letting it fall off my body. He got closer to me, pressing himself against me. Fuck, he was rock hard. A small whimper escaped my lips imagining all the things I wanted him to do to me right now. 

The tips of his fingers traced my curves, painfully slow, I sucked in a breath feeling goosebumps emerge in my skin. His hands moved to my stomach, tracing lines and small circles in it. "Draco" I said softly, putting my hand on his, my low self esteem was kicking in.

"Fuck's sake Amelia" he cursed under his breath, his hand gripped my arm as he walked me to the large mirror that was glued to the wall. 

I stared at him confused "What are you-" He pulled down my underwear making me gasp at the sudden action. "Draco-"

"I wish you could see what I see in you" he planted a kiss on my cheek then all the way down to my shoulders. His hands were back on my stomach, creating the same invisible lines and circles along my torso. This time I didn't stop him, I just stared at our reflection in the mirror. "You're so fucking perfect, Amelia" his hand gripped my throat making me moan, it slowly crawled up to my chin, making me look at him. "Is that understood?" 

I was at a loss of words. How was I supposed to react to this? His reassurance boosted my self esteem, but I felt impotent under his gaze. I slowly nodded as my eyes fluttered shut feeling his lips against mine. They fit so well it felt like they were carved for one another. "What about your little bet?" I mumbled against his lips. 

"I'm not gonna fuck you tonight, Amelia," he placed a chaste kiss on my lips "you'll do that yourself" 

Wait what?!

"Draco-"

"Accio blanket" he pointed his wand at the bed a blanket flew to his hand. He let go of my body and scurried me away. He placed the blanket on the floor and sat on it with legs spread, he looked at me and patted the space between his thighs. "Come here"

I felt my cheeks turn crimson red, and the out of my stomach turn into a bonfire. I did as he said and sat between his legs facing the mirror. 

He got closer to me, close enough so my back was pressed against his chest. Close enough that I could feel his growing boner against me. His hands caressed my sides descending to my thighs, once they reached the back of my knees he gripped them and spread my legs. My breath hitched in my throat, I stared at my self in the mirror that was a few inches away from us. 

Fuck, I was so wet. 

"Touch yourself, Amelia. I want you to touch every inch of your body, feel it, and look at yourself while doing it. Maybe then you'll understand how fucking beautiful and desirable you are. Maybe you'll understand why I can't keep my hands off of you" his tone didn't falter, not one bit. He really wanted me to do this. His hands fell to his sides, sitting flat against the floor. 

So I did it. I brought my hand down to my aching core, I slid my middle finger down my wet folds, spreading all my arousal over my pussy. I rubbed the sensitive bud, up and down, and then moved my fingers to my clit. 

A soft moan rolled out of my mouth as I drew '8s' over my clit. Pleasure slowly accompanied my blood running through my vessels, my body temperature growing increasingly high. "Fuck" I whimpered, I threw my head back on Draco's shoulder.

His hand was on my neck again, "Look at yourself, Amelia" he moved my head back up. I looked at myself just as he demanded, my nipples were hardened thanks to the waves of pleasure flowing through my body, I looked at my heat, it was dripping with my arousal. "Go ahead, love, feel how fucking good your tight pussy is" 

I inserted one digit and my mouth opened wide at the contact. I started pumping my finger in and out, the slickness of my arousal made the movements easier. I curled my fingers, they tapped and grazed my walls and it felt fucking amazing, so good I had the urge to close legs to add more pressure, but Draco noticed my thighs closing and he quickly pushed them apart. 

"Don't you fucking dare, Amelia" his voice dropped an octave. Shit, he sounded so hot. 

"It's feels so- good" I moaned, I added another finger and pumped them in and out at a faster pace, my pussy got wetter each second that passed. All I could think of while pleasuring myself was how Draco felt when he touched me. Did he feel this turned on? Of course he did, I felt it whenever I touched him when we had sex— but it was still hard to believe how aroused I could make him. 

"I know it does" he chuckled, his eyes were on me, we made eye contact in the mirror. His gaze lowered to my core "Fuck, Amelia-"

"You can touch yourself, Draco, do it" I mumbled between my panting. I had never seen him jerk himself off before, unlike him he had made me touch myself in front of him once. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, Draco, do it" 

With that, I heard the sound of his zipper going down, I slowed my pace and started playing with my clit feeling little jolts of electricity and excitement run through me. He unbuckled his belt and I felt him shift behind me pulling down his trousers and briefs.   
I felt his dick hit my back before he grabbed it with his right hand. 

My left hand went up to my chest and squeezed my breasts. The pad of my thumb played with my hardened buds, drawing small circles in them. I was a moaning mess, it had been long since I had touched myself given that my needs were well taken care of. God, did it feel fucking amazing. 

I massages my breasts and then pinched my nipples. Fuck, Draco was right, touching myself felt like heaven. I kept my gaze fixed on the mirror, seeing how my breasts bounced every time I let go of them. 

My fingers thrusted deeper inside of me hitting that spot that made me go weak. "Oh my fuck-" I brushed my thumb over my clit, adding pressure as I swirled it. 

"Fucking hell, Amelia" Draco moaned as his head was thrown back, his mouth gaped letting groans escape his throat. 

My legs started shaking, the sight of Draco jerking off turned me on ever more. I kept playing with my breasts while my fingers fucked my pussy, I was close, I knew that. I wanted to last longer, but the fact that Draco was masturbating because of me, my body, and what I was doing, made it difficult for me to stop myself from holding back.

My eyes were glued to the mirror, seeing the both of us live in the our own little world of bliss and lust. 

"Oh, fuck" as if on cue, Draco and I moaned and threw our heads back at the same time. 

I pumped my fingers at an abnormally fast speed, so fast my hand would've cramped, thankfully it didn't. I held my tits together with my free hand, covering my nipples with my thumb and middle finger. 

My fingers were soon covered with my cum, my chest was heaving, going up and down rapidly. I felt something wet in my back, I smiled to myself. 

"Taste yourself" Draco mumbled through his ragged breathing. 

I brought my hand to my mouth and sucked one of my fingers clean. I turned around to face Draco, he was looking at me with hooded eyes "Open up" 

He parted his lips and I slipped my middle finger in in his mouth, his velvet tongue so licked it making sure it got every bit of my release. 

"We should do this more often" I chuckled as I took my finger out of his mouth. 

"I'd rather fuck you, Amelia, but this wasn't too bad-"

"It was fucking hot" I blurted out, Draco smirked at my words. 

He grabbed my jaw and pulled me closer to his "I can't wait for it to be Friday"

"I don't know why you even accepted" I grunted, yeah, I had a good orgasms a few seconds ago, it having him fuck me would be better.

"I just want to prove him wrong, you know I can't resist a challenge" he pecked my lips softly. "How do you feel?"

"Better" I kissed his cheek and swung my arms around his shoulders. "It was... interesting to say the least. Thank you"

He hummed in response, "You're welcome, it was quite the show for me too" he smirked widely eyeing my bare chest for a moment.

"Eyes up here, Draco"

"I like the view," his finger lifted my chin and he placed a kiss on my lips "I love every part of you so damn much, you've got me infatuated, Amelia"

I could feel his emotions run enter through the tips of my fingers, it was clear as day. He loved me a lot, his desire for me was so strong it was almost overwhelming. There were traces of build up stress and frustration— traces, because he just well, released them. 

"Come on, love, let's get you cleaned up" my heart fluttered when he called me that. 

We went into the bathroom and took a shower, it was hard to keep our hands off of each other, but we managed. I wished he didn't care about this stupid bet he had with Adrien, I needed a good fuck and I couldn't even get it because of this dumb ferret and Mr. Blue Balls. 

We got out of the shower and used a drying spell in our hair, changed into our 'night' clothes and went to bed. Draco had almost all of his wardrobe in my closet, he loved staying in my room more than his. We literally lived together and I was glad that neither of us had habits that disturbed the other. 

"Come" I spread my arms wide and he looked at me with a frown. "What?" 

"I'm not gonna be the little spoon" he scoffed and swatted my arms away.

"Well, then, you won't get any cuddles from me tonight" I turned my back towards him and casted 'Nox' in my mind making the lights go out. 

I heard him grunt as he slid under the covers "I don't know why you want to be the big spoon all of a sudden, you know that's my job" 

Silence.

"Amelia" he poked my arm with his finger. I pressed my lips into a thin line suppressing the urge to laugh.

"Come on, don't be such a crybaby" 

I ignored him again. 

"Fuck's sake, fine! You can be the big spoon, but only tonight" 

I instantly turned around and pulled his head towards my chest "I'll be the big spoon whenever I want, ferret" He pinched my nipple making me squeal "What the fuck, that hurt!"

He snickered "No, it didn't, you love that" he kissed the area he pinched over my shirt. "You know, I could get used to this" his hand cupped my breast giving it a squeeze "I quite like it"

I chuckled and moved his hand around my waist "Goodnight, Draco" I kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Amelia" 

The next day went by normally, Draco had Quidditch practice for tomorrow's match against Gryffindor. He was quite excited about it, I overheard him and some of his teammates talking about a song again, I didn't think much of it so I didn't ask him about it. Adrien dropped out of the team because he wanted to focus on his OWLS, his mother had asked him to not take it lightly and wanted him to get at least seven O's. 

I went to Snape's office after dinner to make the other potion we had left, Animus Consanus, it was very easy to brew, but dear lord did it smell bad. I didn't even want to think what it tasted like, I wouldn't be the one drinking it anyways.

I thanked Snape for helping me and out the vial on my pocket, there was enough for two people. 

"So, have you thought about what the spell you'd like create?" He asked as he sat behind his wooden desk.

"I have actually, I'd like to create a spell that will make objects invisible from anyone else, but their owner" I explained, he knew why I wanted to create this. After my vision, I wanted to make sure no one else could find the journals I had. 

"Name?"

"Evanescet advena oculi" I replied 

He hummed, pleased with the name, he nodded "This incantation is advanced and will be draining to make, you will need to a lot of energy to create it since it has to be channeled to the object"

"I don't want to use my wand while doing it" 

"I suggest using your wand when doing this, you'll be creating something you're not familiar with, despite having my guidance, you need to be extremely careful... I already told you this, Amelia" he warned "You can come by tomorrow after the Slytherin match"

"Oh, um, I can't" I answered a little bit too fast.

"You... can't? I must've missed your request to join the Quidditch team" he narrowed his dark eyes at me.

"Unless you want to vomit, I suggest you didn't ask any more questions" I smiled seeing him grimace.

"Fine" he scowled "I suppose you'll inform Mr. Longbottom about the potions now, you're free to go" he tilted his head gesturing for me to go.

I thanked him again and wish him goodnight before heading out to the Gryffindor common room. Once I got there, Fred and Alexys were making out in the entrance. 

I fake coughed and they pulled apart immediately "Get a room you two, I always catch you sticking your tongues down each other's throats!" 

They chuckled and shook their heads "May I ask what brings the great Amelia Morningstar to the Gryffindor common room?" Fred said jokingly before giving me a hug.

"I need to talk to Neville," I pulled away and hugged Alexys "have you guys seen him?" 

"Yeah, he went in a while ago, something wrong?" She asked.

"No at all, I just need to have a chat with him about Herbology" I immediately cursed myself, I forgot Alexys was good at Herbology.

"What about? I can help you" she furrowed her brows.

I fidgeted with my fingers not really knowing what to say "Fuck, okay it isn't about Herbology, it's about something else" 

"You've been acting weird lately, especially yesterday when you pulled a Trelawney 2.0" she narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously. "Is there something you aren't telling me, Amelia?" 

"I'll tell you everything soon, okay? Just let me in already please" I looked at Fred with puppy eyes. 

He looked over to Alexys waiting for her approval, she nodded and he mumbled the password to the common room. 

The Fat Lady squinted her eyes, staring me up and down "I see you still want to come in here"

"I see you still can't sing" I gave her a forced smile, leaving Fred and Alexys laughing behind me. 

I walked into the common room looking for Neville. My eyes roamed the entire room, he wasn't sitting near the fire place nor where the plants were seated next to the windows. 

Where could he be? I started walking around and passed a big leather couch. 

"Amelia?" 

I jumped at the mention of my name, I turned around and saw Neville seating in a chair that was in a corner next to the entrance. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked kindly as he made his way over me.

"I wanted to talk to you actually, it's a very important matter" I said.

He knitted his brows in confusion "Uh, sure, I- I mean, we can sit over there, if you'd like" he stuttered, his hand pointed at the couch. 

We both sat down next to each other, he looked at me warily— rightfully so, we weren't close nor talked that much. I took a deep breath and finally spoke, "Neville, I know about your parents' condition, I know they've been in St. Mungos for a long time now, and people have probably told you there's no cure for- well, you know, for them to get better"

His eyes saddened, and his lips quivered, he pressed them together and closed his eyes tight as if that was going to help him shake off what he was feeling. "Yeah, they've been basically under a coma- not really, t-they just seem to be in sort of a trance... they're not really there" 

"I know we're not close, but I do feel for what you and your parent have been through. I've been lucky enough to grow up with my parent and I couldn't help but this how much it's hurt you to not have yours by your side" I sighed "I have a solution for your parents condition, Neville"

His eyes widened in amazement, confusion and disbelief. Yeah, he probably thought I was a complete nutter. "Wh-what? What are you talking about? No one's ever been capable of helping them, the healers said there was no way of helping them, that they're... they're damaged" his blue eyes pooled with tears.

I casted a Muffliato nonverbally so nobody could hear us "I found two potions and a spell on a journal that belonged to a relative of mine. She created these to help victims that have been tortured with the Cruciatus curse for long periods of time, she used them on people back in her time and it worked! Not only did this help their mental condition but also helped them get rid of their wounds" I grabbed his hand in mine and squeezed it gently "You have to believe me, Neville, it's going to work, have faith"

He was utterly dumbfounded and overwhelmed by the amount of information I threw his way. He looked at the flood and ran his hand through his hair nervously. "How- when can we make them?"

I smiled widely, feeling proud of my little achievement "They've already been made. I finished making the second potion today, I did the first yesterday, that one has to be done with a spell... I'm sorry for not telling you sooner it's just that some of the ingredients are very difficult to find and I didn't know if I would be able to get them, but hey! I did so we can go to St. Mungos"

He threw his arms around me almost making me fall backwards. He held me tightly and swung me from side to side, I laughed at his excitement and hugged him back. "Thank you, Amelia, how can I repay you?" He asked as he pulled away from the hug.

I shook my head "You don't have to repay me, Neville, it really isn't nothing-"

"Nothing?!" He chuckled "You're b-basically handing me back my parents in a silver platter, of course I have to repay you"

I hummed and rubbed my chin "You can help Adrien study for Herbology, he needs a lot of help for his OWLS" 

"Are you sure? I feel like that's not enough-"

"It is, Neville. Now, we can go to St. Mungos this Saturday. Snape will be escorting us there-"

"S-Snape?" He asked nervously.

"Long story, but yes he will be aiding us. After we got there and cure your parents, they will have to be taken to the Order, they need to be safe" 

He nodded eagerly "Alright. Okay so Saturday, I'll look for you-"

I held up my hand "No need, I'll come by at 10 am, okay? Just relax and have faith, it's going to work" we got up from the couch and hugged one last time. "You've got this, Nev" 

"Thank so much, Amelia" he repeated "Oh, and tell Adrien I can tutor him on Monday after lunch, I have a free period" 

"I'll make sure to tell him, Nev, don't worry!" I yelled as I got out of the common room and ran into yet another make out session of Alexys and Fred's. 

"Seriously guys, the common room is one step away!" I giggled and they flipped me off not breaking the kiss "Rude!" I returned the gesture holding up my finger as I walked back to the dungeons.

I couldn't wait for it to be tomorrow and Saturday.

———————————————————————————

DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! Next update will come when this gets the most votes it can get and once this chapter and the previous one hit 1K reads 👀 and you DO NOT want to miss next chapter, it will have TONS of spice 🌶🦋✨

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for 70k reads! This is insane? 😭 I love you guys so much.

— Dom x


	37. Chapter 37

⚠️ WARNING: this chapter contains VERY descriptive mature content ⚠️

♕ ♕ ♕ ♕ ♕

"BLUE"

♕ ♕ ♕ ♕ ♕

It was finally Friday.

I couldn't wait to get dicked down- I mean, watch the Quidditch match. I turned around in bed and caught Draco staring at me with a small smirk on his lips.

"Morning" I brought my arms around his torso bringing him closer to me. "Sleep well?" 

He hummed in response "You're in a good mood today, I wonder why" 

I smiled against his chest "Yes, I'm very excited to see you play, you look hot in your Quidditch uniform" I looked up at him and kiss his chin.

"Wear the jumper I gave you, will you? And don't distract me too much" he planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

I scoffed "Hmm, I might as well show up naked then" 

"You think you need to do that? I can picture you naked right now and you're fully clothed" his large hands descended to my bum giving it a squeeze. 

"Perv" I hit his stomach jokingly. I brought my lips to his neck, leaving wet kisses all the way down to his collarbones. 

"Amelia" he groaned lowly.

I paid him no mind and kept teasing him. I kissed his favorite spot right below his ear, near the start of his sharp jawline. I stuck out my tongue giving the spot a slow and long lick, I felt Draco tense. I sucked on the spot, grazing my teeth against his pale skin. 

"Fuck, Amelia" his hand reached for my neck as he hovered over my body. His eyes darted between my eyes and my lips. "Stop teasing, don't make me punish you tonight, sweetheart" his thumb tapped my chin forcing it up so our mouths were at the same level.

"What if I don't?" I arched my brow, challenging him. I knew how much he liked challenges, that was why I hadn't gotten fucked by him in three days after all. 

"You don't want to find out" his eyes turned a shade darker, lust pooling into them.

My tongue slid across my lips, wetting them before I bit my lower lip catching Draco's attention. "Oh, but I do want to find out"

He used his free hand to spread my legs and positioned himself between them pressing himself against my core. His hardened length twitched slightly at the contact, my panties got wetter as the seconds passed. "I'll punish you if you don't stop this" his words ghosted against my lips, falling on deaf ears. 

I placed my hand on the back of his neck, running my fingers through his soft moon dust hair. I pulled him towards me, our lips were less than an inch apart, our noses touched each other. "Do your worst, Draco" I kissed his lips softly before doing my signature move that he loved and made him rock hard; I caught his lower lip between my teeth dragging it down and sucking on it gently, and then set it free.

"Are you challenging me, Amelia?" He bucked his hips against me making me gasp at how hard he was. "Let's hope you don't regret letting those words leave that pretty little mouth of yours" 

He was right, I was probably going to regret saying that. I saw him buy some stuff and sneak it into his room the other day, which was weird because he had pretty much all of his things in my room. When I asked him about it he just smirked and changed the topic. "I don't think I will" Fuck's sake, Amelia, you'll get yourself in more trouble... pft, as if I don't enjoy it.

He hummed whilst scanning my features, searching for an ounce of fear. His eyes met mine once again, he leaned down to connect our lips, his prodigy of a tongue entered my mouth, giving it the delight of being blessed with its velvet texture.

He abruptly pulled away leaving me wanting for more "We should get ready" he smirked down at me seeing how flustered I was. My lungs were out of breath, my chest heaving while wild scenarios rolled in my head.

God, I hated him for doing this. 

I got up and got changed into my uniform, brushed my teeth and wore a bit of makeup. We made our way to the great hall to have breakfast, our friends were already there. I didn't feel that hungry so I grabbed a green apple from the fruit ball and took a bite. Some of the apple juice dropped down my chin, I was about to grab a napkin, but Draco stopped me.

He slid his thumb over my chin collecting the juice, he brought the finger to my mouth and covered my lips with the bittersweet liquid. My mouth gaped at what he did, he took this as an opportunity to slip his finger through my parted lips. Knowing damn well what he wanted me to do, I sucked on his finger, letting the tip of my tongue swirl over the pad of his thumb.

His eyes darkened at my sudden actions, he took his finger out and shifted uncomfortably on his seat. I looked down at his pants and noticed he had bulge down there. I smirked proudly and resumed eating my apple. 

Funnily enough, none of my friends seemed to notice what just happened. They were gossiping about people form different houses shagging and stuff like that.

"Follow me" Draco muttered as he grabbed my hand and got up from the seat. I furrowed my brows and put my apple down on the table and got up as well.

We exited the great hall and walked through a bunch of students that crowded the halls. Draco pushed them aside by elbowing then or just scowling at them making them move out of the way. I muttered some excuses as we passed by. 

"You don't have to be so rude, Draco" he turned his face and narrowed his eyes at me. He scoffed and kept on walking.

A few minutes later we reached an empty hallway. Draco opened the door of one of the classrooms which was covered in dust and spider webs. 

As soon as we entered he shut the door behind us and grabbed a fistful of my hair making me wince "Draco-"

"On your knees, Amelia" his voice was demanding and full of purpose, his pupils dilated when I sank down to the floor. 

My gaze was fixed on his, waiting to hear what he wanted me to do— I already knew what he wanted, but my ears itched to hear him say it. 

"Suck me off like the needy whore you are" the degrading words made me clench my thighs. 

I unzipped his trousers and pulled them down along with his briefs, his cock was fucking rigid. I moaned at the sight and took it between my hands, storming his length up and down. He threw his head back, a crimson red blush crept up his neck. 

My tongue gave the side of his dick a slow long lick starting from the base all the way to his pick tip. I swirled my tongue over the reddened tip, licking the precum coming out of it— eager for more release. 

I gave the spot a feather light kiss before sucking it. My lips wrapped around it as though they were a magnet and he was metal. "Fuck—" he groaned biting down his lower lip.

I started bobbing my head, taking half of him inside my mouth. Moans left his mouth, he didn't even try to keep quiet. I casted a Muffliato and a Colloportus in case someone walked in on us. 

He was so fucking thick and large, his cock almost filled my whole mouth. Draco guided my head forward, making me take more of him. I hollowed my cheeks and flattened my tongue, his cock twitched at the sudden pressure on it. 

I pulled out gasping for air, leaving a mouthful of spit and precum on him. My right hand stroke his cock while the left one massaged balls, feeling them tighten underneath my touch. 

I looked up at him, he was about to open his mouth and dove back into his cock, this time taking more of him that it made me gag "You look so— fuck— hot with that pretty mouth of yours around me, my little whore, I bet you love this as much as I do"

All I could do was moan in response, he twitched in my mouth so I did it again. I moaned louder this time, the vibrations crawled along his throbbing cock.

I moved my hand from his balls to his v line, tracing it with the pads of my fingers, he shuddered and cursed under his breath. I had noticed how much loved being touched there especially while I gave him head, it ignited something in him.

His grip tightened in my hair, he started face fucking me, shoving his length down my mouth until it hit the back of my throat. "Take all of me, take it like the whore you are" 

I was sick for getting turned on by all the degradation, it made me feel so dirty, naughty and I fucking loved it. His grip loosened and I took this opportunity to focus on his tip, viciously sucking on it. 

"Fucking hell, Amelia— such a good girl" he grunted "Take more of me" he shoved back his length into my mouth, thrusting into it at a merciless pace. My eyes watered, soon tears ran down my face smudging my mascara, and the rest of my makeup, but at that moment all I cared about was pleasuring Draco.

An animalistic sound erupted from the very back of his throat, coming out all raspy and full of bliss while he transformed my pink tongue into a white canvas filling every corner with his thick cum. 

The amount of cum he released blew my mind it seemed as if he hadn't cummed in weeks. And he calls me needy. 

Ropes of cum and drool dripped from the corners of my mouth. Draco gave one last thrust making sure he poured every drop inside before pulling out. 

I sat on the floor trying to catch my breath and to finish swallowing his load. Draco pulled up his briefs and pants after using a cleaning spell on himself. He held out his hand and I grabbed it pulling myself up. 

He cupped my cheeks, lifting my face and placed a tender kiss on my lips. "You're so fucking good at that, you know?" 

I giggled and pecked his lips. "You've told me once or twice"

He chuckled giving me a faint smirk "Come, we'll be late for Transfiguration" 

I nodded, still holding his hand i followed him out of the classroom to attend Transfiguration, but not before paying the bathroom a visit to remove my makeup. Once we got there we sat next to each other, we had made it just in time. 

Draco kept his hand on my thigh the whole class, drawing circles in my inner thigh making it impossible to pay attention to whatever McGonagall was saying. That, and the ache between my thighs. 

I didn't know what he had planned for tonight, I knew he would punish me, he had been fairly clear about it. But something seemed different, mischief lingered on his words— even a hint of danger attached itself to them. I was both nervous and intrigued.

Our next class was Herbology, I wanted to sit with Alexys and Edward, but Draco didn't let go of me saying he wanted to spend time with me before the match. I didn't argue with him and sat by his side, my Hufflepuff friends looked over at me wearing an interrogation mark on their faces. I mouth a "sorry" and they rolled their eyes playfully.

After two long hours of Herbology, we left the classroom to have lunch. Blaise was already wearing his Quidditch uniform, this drove Anne totally insane. She was sitting on his lap devouring his face, not that he was complaining either way. I didn't blame her, I loved seeing Draco on his Quidditch uniform, he looked so damn hot— then again, he looked good in everything.

"Back off, Black, save that for later, would you? Still need Blaise in one piece before the match" Draco joked as we sat down. Blaise tried pushing Anne away, but the girl wouldn't budge, she flipped Draco off and continued having her lunch— Blaise.

"Just leave them be, it's not like you won't be doing that to me after the match either way" I said nonchalantly putting some mashed potatoes on my plate along with some rice and two chicken legs. I didn't want to eat much because I didn't know what the hell Draco was planning on doing, but I didn't want to feel bloated.

He smirked down at me, his hand gave my thigh a squeeze "It'll be more than just that" he tilted his head pointing at the couple. 

"You're being awfully secretive about what we will be doing... should I be concerned?" I teased him, keeping my voice low enough only for him to hear.

"We have a safe word, Amelia, and I won't do anything without your consent" he took a sip of his juice and started eating.

My eyes furrowed while my mind wondered what he had in store for me. "Mind giving me a hint?" 

He chuckled noticing how much of a curious cat I was being, his blue eyes looked at me while he finished chewing his food. He swallowed and then said, "Anyways, when are we practicing Occlumency and Legilimency again?" He whispered.

I rolled my eyes in frustration "Asshole" I mumbled and continued eating. "You know, I could just read your mind" 

He laughed amusingly "Yeah, but you won't, sweetheart" 

We continued eating in silence, Anne had gotten of Blaise's lap to let him eat. He and Draco started talking about some new strategy our team captain had come up with and blah blah blah, I didn't give a damn about quidditch I just wanted to see Draco in his uniform.

Once we were done he went back to the Slytherin common room, we rushed up to the straits and entered my room. I took a quick shower and got into some black leggings, Draco's jumper and a pair of black boots. I kept it simple, I would dress up for the party later tonight anyway. 

"Don't you look nice?" Draco walked behind me, I was checking myself out in the mirror. His jumper was a little bit too big for me, it reached my mid thighs. He moved my hair over my left shoulder and peppered kisses on my neck. 

"Draco, we're gonna be late" my eyes fluttered shut for a moment enjoying the trail of kisses I was receiving. 

"Let's go" he kissed the top of my head and smacked my ass making me whimper.

We went to the Quidditch pitch where most of Slytherin were already taking their seats. I spotted Hermione on the Gryffindor stands and waved at her, she had some crimson paint on her face, a "W" and a "P" a letter on each cheek. 

"I have to go now" Draco announced standing in front of me. "Try not to distract me, would you?"

I scoffed "How would I distract you, by the mere fact of existing?" He hummed, his hand placed a strand of hair behind my ear, "want a good luck kiss?" 

I stood on my tiptoes and connected our lips, his hands dropped to my ass giving it a squeeze, I grabbed his hand and moved it to my back. He groaned in my mouth making me chuckle.

"Someone's horny today" I teased.

"You're one to talk" he snickered fully pulling away from the kiss. 

"Good luck, my love" I kissed him one last time and he left to go with the rest of the team.

I made my way up to the stands and sat next to Anne whose outfit was rather similar to mine, she was wearing Blaise's jersey. 

Lee Jordan's voice sooner rang through the megaphones announcing the game was about to begin so everyone rushed to their seats. 

In five minutes or so, the match began. Adrien and Luna were seating next to me cheering for the team, my eyes were glued to Draco. Both him and Harry were patiently waiting for the golden snitch to appear. 

Draco looked my way and caught me staring, his lips tugged into a smirk, he shot me a wink before looking away. 

I chuckled softly and shook my head, I looked over at Ron who was scared shitless. He looked paler than usual and his head was anywhere but in the game. He had missed three quaffles coming his way, earning Slytherin thirty points. 

A few minutes into the game the Slytherin team and most Slytherins started singing, what the hell? Don't get me wrong, Slytherin was loud as fuck when it came to Quidditch, but we never sang. 

Weasley cannot save a thing,  
He cannot block a single ring,  
That's why Slytherins all sing:  
Weasley is our King.

Weasley was born in a bin   
He always lets the Quaffle in  
Weasley will make sure we win  
Weasley is our King.

Weasley is our King,  
Weasley is our King,  
He always lets the Quaffle in  
Weasley is our King.

So that was the song Draco and his teammates were talking about. I rolled my eyes at how childish they were being— so fucking pathetic. Ron's face fell, insecurity washed over his features. I saw the twins grip their brooms tightly, an angry blush creeped up on their cheeks almost matching their ginger hair.

And then the golden snitch appeared, Draco sped up in his broom trying to catch the sneaky little flying sphere. Harry was close behind him, Draco noticed this and increased his speed. Both him and Harry had Firebolts so within seconds, the Gryffindor caught up to him. 

Draco swerved to right hitting Harry on his shoulder making him stumble a tad before he returned the gesture. They kept this going to the point both of them lost sight of the snitch. Their eyes scanned the whole pitch trying to find it again, idiots. 

"Holy shit, Amelia!" Adrien whisper yelled next to me.

"What-" my mouth closed as soon as my eyes landed on the shiny object next to me. Fuck, how do I let him know without Harry hearing me?

I focused on Draco, blocking out all the noise near me. "Draco. look at me" 

His head snapped towards me, he gave a puzzled look, I tilted my head pointing at the snitch. He saw it, he came flying towards it, reaching the Slytherin in a matter of seconds. He held out his arm and caught it with his right hand. 

I grinned widely at him, and he held out his hand for me to take it. I frowned "Absolutely not"

He rolled his eyes "Oh, come on!" 

"I said-" I felt a pair of arms around my waist lifting me up to Draco's broom. I looked back and saw Adrien cheering "You idiot, put me down this instant!" 

Draco cackled loudly along with Anne and Adrien, before I could continue objecting Draco started flying again making me hold on to him for dear life. I closed my eyes, feeling the wind clash against my skin. "Open your eyes, Amelia!" Draco shouted.

"Shut up, Draco!" I yelled back. 

We finally landed, I opened my eyes slowly and removed my arms from Draco's torso. He hopped off the broom and turned around to put his arms around my waist helping me get off as well. "You're afraid of flying in a broom when you're literally a bird" he scoffed.

I jabbed him on the ribs "Oh, shut it, I've told you I don't like it!"

"You even rode that bloody chicken in third year!"

"It's not a chicken, it's hipogriff, you uncultured swine!" 

"Same difference-" he was interrupted by Lee Jordan announcing our win.

"Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch, Slytherin wins with two hundred and forty points, yay snakes- I mean Slytherin!" 

Draco smiled smugly holding up the golden snitch with his right hand, Slytherin roared with pride and joy, chanting Draco's last name. 

*****

We walked back to the dungeons after the boys changed out of their uniforms. It was currently 6pm so everyone went to their rooms to get ready for the Slytherin party.

As soon as we entered my room, I walked to my closet and grabbed the silky emerald green dress I had chosen to wear for the party. It was very short, it would definitely set Draco off because it showed a lot of skin, more than what I was used to but I wanted to challenge myself and go out of my comfort zone.

"I'll be back, don't miss me too much" he mumbled as he walked towards me.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I picked up the champagne heels I would wear later tonight. 

"I have to take care of something, I won't be long" he kissed my cheek and left before I could even reply.

I got rid of my clothes and changed my underwear to a black lace panties that framed my ass perfectly. I stared at myself in the mirror running my hands down my body, tracing the outline of the underwear. I shook my head and continued dressing. 

I put on the green dress— I had decided to not wear a bra because of the v line in the front and the thin stripes of the dress. 

I pulled my breasts upwards making them look less 'saggy'. I sat on the edge of my bed and put on my shoes, Anne had gotten me these a while ago and they were extremely comfortable which surprised me given that the heel was very thin. 

Is sprayed some of my perfume around my neck, behind my ears and wrists. I looked at myself in the mirror. Fuck, I looked hot. I felt a bit self conscious about my thighs and arms since they were a bit chubby, but I quickly stopped thinking about it. I didn't want anything to spoil tonight.

I heard a knock on the door "it's open!" I yelled, not wanting to open it myself.

"Amelia, do you have the— holy shit!" I heard Anne say as she ran towards me. Her eyes scanned my body "You look fucking hot!" 

I chuckled at her compliment, she wasn't dressed yet, she had only done her makeup. "Thanks, Anne, what were you saying?" Her eyes lingered on my chest and then my thighs, she bit down on her lower lip. I snapped my fingers in front of her "Earth to Anne!"

Her gaze shot up to my eyes "Uh, sorry" she giggled shyly as her hand rubbed the back of her neck. "Do you happen to have a pair of beige heels?" 

I hummed as I rummaged through my closet, there they were. "There you go, please return them, you always forget" 

She scoffed "No, I do not" 

I arched my brow "Really? Hmm, where are those black heels you borrowed last year?" She stayed silent. "Told you"

"Oh, shut up. I'll see you in an hour!" She said as she got out of the room. 

I decided to play some music while I put on some lipstick, I decided to go for a nude pink color, it matched the natural tint of my lips almost perfectly.

"Wether you're a brother or wether you're a mother, you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive, feel the city breakin' and everyone shakin'..." I sang to the lyrics as I swayed my hips to the song as I did my hair, I could've done it with magic, but I wanted to do it myself.

I felt two cold hands grab my waist making me jump, and turn around immediately. I saw Draco wearing a smirk on his face. "Fuck's sake, you scared me!" 

He chuckled "I see you were," his eyes moved down to my partially exposed chest "rather distracted" his hands moved down to my ass, caressing it before giving it a squeeze.

"You need to get your hands off my ass, Draco, they're almost glued to it all the time" I muttered, I didn't have a problem with him doing this though.

"It's not my fault you have a nice ass" he replied giving it a slap. 

"And they say romance is dead" I ran my hands up and down his chest. He was wearing black shirt tugged into dark navy blue trousers, the shape of his toned chest could be seen through the shirt since it was fit. "You look handsome" 

"I know, wipe the drool off your chin, Morningstar" he kissed my lips while his hands rested on the small of my back trapping me between him and the vanity. His tongue glided against my lower lip asking for entrance, I parted my lips allowing it to meet my tongue. 

"Hey, guys I was wondering- oh" Adrien asked from the door. "Did I interrupt something?" He arched his brow and crossed his arms over his chest while leaning on the door frame. 

Draco cursed against my lips and we pulled away. "What the fuck do you want, Adrien?" he hissed.

The brunette smirked widely and wiggled his brows "I came to ask you if you knew where the bottles of vodka were, we can't find them"

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the vanity "They're in my room, you idiot, I told you last week" he walked towards Adrien, pushing past him he walked out of the room and came back a few seconds later. He handed four bottles of vodka to Adrien "Can you leave now?"

Adrien chuckled, shaking his head he headed out of the room leaving the two of us alone. Draco turned towards me again, indigo eyed scanned me up and down "You look beautiful" 

I pecked his cheek "Thank you" I took his hand in mine. "Shall we go downstairs to help the others?" I asked.

He nodded, both of us knew if we didn't leave the room at the moment we wouldn't make it to the party, and my dress most likely would've been torn apart. 

It was 8pm, we helped around. I charmed a muggle radio to play a certain playlist I had made a while ago with upbeat music, it had a wide range of genres. Some Slytherins complained about the music since it was 'muggle made' I told them to fuck off, there was no way I was listening to the Weird Sisters sing about hippogriffs.

"You and Draco look so good, Amelia! You two really steal the spotlight" Luna beamed at us while Adrien hugged her from behind and placed a kiss on her head.

"Why thank you, Luna, you guys look lovely yourselves" I complimented them. I was used to seeing Luna on her out of the box outfits, but she had cleaned up nicely for tonight, she was wearing a dark blue dress that accentuated her small frame.

I did have to admit Draco and I looked rather dashing tonight. I loved seeing him wearing something else than a suit, it made him look a lot more relaxed and casual.

I felt amazingly good in my skin tonight as well, I was glad I went with my gut and put on this dress. Not only did I want to impress Draco, I was mostly wearing it to force myself out of my comfort zone. If I wanted to start accepting my body and getting 'used to it' this was the right way to start.

"Do you guys want anything?" Adrien asked.

"Fire whiskey, and a classic margarita" I replied, Draco wasn't much of a fan of cocktails, but I sure was.

"Frozen?" Adrien added. I nodded eagerly, and he laughed "And for you, darling?" He looked down at Luna. 

"I don't really drink, but I'll try whatever Amelia is having!" She gave me a smile and turned back to Adrien.

"Alright, I'll be right back" he kissed her briefly and then left.

He came a few minutes later while Draco, Luna and I talked about the match, she was raving about how good Slytherin played. It was true, we played better than Gryffindor, and that was saying something because their teams was usually good.

Adrien can back with our drinks and we sat down on one of the couches, soon joined by Anne and Blaise, we just talked about whatever. It felt good to be all together just having fun.

"Should we play truth or dare?" Anne suggested and everyone agreed. We sat on the floor far away from the rest of the crowd, Blaise grabbed an empty bottle of vodka and placed it on the center of our circle. He gave it a spin and it landed on Draco.

"Draco, Truth or dare?" He asked.

Draco rolled his eyes playfully and replied, "Truth" 

"Craziest place you've done it" he wiggled his brows.

The blonde smiled smugly, proud of having found places to fuck me in other than the bedroom "An empty corridor" 

Our four friends laughed at the answer, Adrien looked at me with wide eyes and shook his head. Draco leaned forward and spun the bottle, it landed on Anne "Truth or dare, Black?" 

She hummed while she tapped her chin with her fingers "Dare" 

"I dare you to get in Blaise's favorite sex position" Draco said amusingly. 

Anne's mouth gaped, but she went with it anyway, she got in all fours, face down and ass up. Blaise eyed her up and down and gave her ass a harp slap making her squeal.

"Seems like Blaise and I have something in common" Draco whispered in my ear.

I scoffed at this "You and I both know that's not your favorite position" 

Draco bit down on his lip swinging his arm around my shoulders bringing me closer to him.

Blaise spun the bottle and it landed on me "Truth or Dare, Amelia?" 

"Dare" I said confidently.

He scratched the back of his neck trying to come up with something, after a couple of seconds he snapped his fingers and looked at me "I dare you to pour some of your drink and salt on Draco's neck and lick it"

I was now on my sixth cocktail, so wasting it on this wouldn't be a problem. I dipped my finger on it and drew a line on Draco's neck, making sure it ended on his sweet spot. I accioed some salt and added it to the wet line on his neck.

I stuck out my tongue and started licking. I made sure to be as slow as slow as possible knowing damn well Draco loved that. I felt his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed thickly, I chuckled to myself. Once my tongue reached the sweet spot I sucked on it and quickly pulled away.

The blonde narrowed his eyes at me clearly yearning for more. I shot him a mischievous smile and turned back to our friends who had their eyes glued to us. "What?" I asked.

They shook their heads and looked away. I spun the bottle and it landed on Luna, I would go easy on her "Luna, Truth or dare?" 

"Truth!" She beamed excitedly.

"How many rounds have you and Adrien gone for in one night?" I cocked a brow at the couple.

Her face flushed and she looked over at Adrien as she giggled "Three rounds" she replied softly. 

"Go, Luna!" Anne clapped awfully loud, but we hopped on it and cheered for her too.

Luna spun the bottle and it landed on Blaise "Truth or Dare, Blaise?"

He chuckled "Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Anne on your favorite spot" holy shit, I didn't know she had in her.

Blaise shrugged and looked over at Anne for permission, she nodded and he got on his knees and spread her legs, he trailed kisses on her inner thighs all the way up to her core. A soft moan escaped her lips as soon as he peppered some kisses on that spot.

Fuck, I wish that was Draco and I right now. 

I sucked on my lower lip already imagining what I wanted him to do to me tonight, my underwear started getting wet while my core ached for some kind of contact, my thighs rubbed against each other. 

"You're such a needy slut, aren't you?" Draco murmured in my ear snapping me out of thoughts.

"Who's the one that got a boner and a blowjob from me at 8 AM?" I spat back, his smirk didn't falter. He moved his hand to the small of my back.

Blaise spun the bottle and it landed on Adrien "Truth or dare, Adrien?"

"Truth" 

"What's the longest you've ever lasted in one round?" Blaise's asked nonchalantly.

"Forty five minutes" Adrien said quite proudly. 

Adrien spun the bottle and it landed on Anne, his eyes darted between her and I, I narrowed my eyes at him. 

"Truth or dare, Anne?" He asked.

She eyes him warily before replying, "Dare" 

"I dare you to pour some of your drink on Amelia and lick it" he smirked devilishly.

Anne looked over at Blaise and he nodded gesturing for her to go ahead. I looked over at Draco, whose hand was holding my waist tightly. "I won't do it if it bothers you" I mumbled, he nodded hesitantly.

Anne crawled towards me, she looked at me with lustful eyes. She dipped two fingers on her drink and created a path from my neck down to center of my breasts. She accioed some sugar and put it over the wet trail.

She straddled me with her legs and arms and got to work. Her tongue glided against my skin sending little shivers down my spine, once she reached my neck her lips attached themselves to my skin gently sucking on it. This didn't help cease the growing wetness in my panties.

She reached my sweet spot, it wasn't even covered in the drink, but she sucked on it anyways. "Anne, that's enough" I whispered on her ear, she immediately pulled away and shot me a quick smile. 

All eyes were on us, including Draco's, he didn't seem mad which was surprising. "You okay there?" 

He rolled his tongue against his cheek "I'm not letting that happen again although it was hot to watch" 

We stopped playing and got up to dance, it surprised me how smooth Draco was with his moves. I had never seen him dance— except when we slow danced that is. To say he surprised me was an understatement, his hips moved in sync with mine. 

He spun me around connecting my back with his front. I grinded against him, feeling his his hardened length press against my ass. I looked at him over my shoulder to see him smirking at me, his hands moved to my hips practically gluing me to him. 

My back hit chest, our hips continued swaying. His hand moved my hair to the side giving him a clear view of my neck. He pulled a strap down, and sucked on my skin all over my shoulder blades and the side of my neck. 

"You're making it really hard for me not to take you in front of everyone, Amelia" he growled against my ear, his teeth bit my earlobe dragging it down.

I moaned softly when I felt one of his hands cup my breasts giving them a gentle squeeze. "Draco, I can't wait any longer, please just-"

"You're so needy for my cock, aren't you?" His hand left my chest and slithered to my back, it didn't stop until it reached the hem of my dress. He slid it under the emerald fabric and moved it his fingers down my my pussy. "Wet already?" He chuckled as he moved my panties to the side and teased my entrance.

I closed my eyes feeling waves of pleasure take over my body "Please, Draco" I pleaded once more hoping he'd just take me to my room and fuck me senseless.

He pulled his hand out of my underwear, he brought his finger to his mouth and licked it. "Come" he grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. 

We got to the top of the stairs and he guided me to his room. That was unusual since we always did it in my room. 

We entered his room which was pitch black. "Before I turn on the lights, I need you to stay calm, alright?" He asked, I frowned at this. What did he mean? "Words, Amelia, do you trust me?" 

"I do" I nodded although I was sure he wasn't able to see me in the dark. 

He turned on the lights and and my eyes widened at the sight. His room was still the same, but he had put out some new stuff. Stuff he wanted to try with me. I walked towards one of the walls that had a metal square with holes attached to it and the ceiling.

My eyes landed on a small stand, it had a variety of objects I had never seen in my life— though, I remembered reading about them in some books.   
There was a feather tickler, a very expensive looking feather tickler. The handle was silver, the letters 'D.M' were engraved in it. The feathers were brown, with hints of blue, yellow and green— peacock feathers to be exact. 

Next to it hang a black leather crop, I let my fingertips touch the material. I wondered if he would use it tonight, after all, he had used a belt before so this wouldn't be so new. 

There were adjustable leather handcuffs, the insides were made of a soft material, which I was grateful for. As much as I liked the other handcuffs they could be quite painful after a long period of usage. 

A silver rope caught my eye, my brows knitted trying to figure out what it was. I touched it, it wasn't a normal rope "What's it made of?" I asked.

Draco took the rope in his hands "It's a Shibari belt, made of sterling silver. It's used in Japan for bondage" his eyes glistened as they inspected the luxurious rope.

I checked out the other object, it had a black handle with a flat rectangle figure attached to it. The whole thing was around 15 inches. "Is this a paddle?" He hummed in response "I'm not a horse, you know?" 

He chuckled in response. He positioned himself behind me, making me feel his growing erection. He left a wet trail of kissed on my neck, sucking on my sweet spot right behind my ear. "I won't do anything you're not comfortable with, understand? Remember our safe word if it gets too much, I don't want to hurt you" he mumbled against my skin.

I nodded, I turned around to look at him. "What's that metal thing for?" My head tilted towards the square attached to the ceiling.

"I'd rather show you" he pulled down the straps of my dress, his hands reached for the zipper behind my back. The dress fell from my body to the floor, leaving only with my panties. 

His eyes were on me, taking in every inch of my body making my skin cover itself in goosebumps and hardening my nipples "Should I take these off?" I pointed at my heels.

"Leave them on" he stepped closer to me "I'm taking care of you tonight, Amelia, clear your mind and focus on us only" 

His hands traced the edges of the lace underwear, the tips of his fingers played with them, carefully sliding underneath before pulling them down.

He grabbed the handcuffs that were laying on the side, I held out hands for him to put them, the soft material of the inside was rather comfortable. He took hold of my wrists and made me take two steps backwards. Before I knew it, I was hanging by the metal square, my tiptoes barely reached the floor. 

Draco took off his shirt over his head messing up his hair in the process, the threw to the floor along with his pants, shoes and socks once they were off his body. He was standing before me wearing nothing but black briefs, the imprint of his cock was accentuated, desperate for some attention.

He grabbed the feather tickler with his right hand and made his way towards me. The feathers glided against my skin making me squirm. He ran it along my neck to the middle of my breasts and then my pelvis. I giggled a bit at the smooth contact.

He walked around me and let the tips of the feathers trace my spine. "You're so fucking stunning, Amelia" his hot breath hit the back of my neck. "And you're all mine" he peppered kisses on my neck sucking on my sweet spot, I threw my head back giving him more access. "Say it, say that you're mine"

"I'm yours Draco, so yours" I said through ragged breaths. His hands caressed my sides, tracing my curves and then they stopped on my breasts, he massaged them both, rolling my nipples between his fingers. 

He took his hands off of me, I heard him moving around, a few seconds later I felt a leather object against my abdomen. It was the paddle. 

It drew an invisible line from my belly button all the way back to my ass. It laid still for a moment, before I felt a sharp sting on the tender skin. "Fuck" I whispered as my body thrashed forward. 

I chewed on my bottom lip trying to keep my moans prisoners in my throat for a little longer. I felt the paddle moving south, lingering on my pelvis causing me to shudder. 

"I casted the spells on the door, Amelia, moan all you want" he brought the paddle over my pussy and gave it a slap, I cried out his name. "You okay?"

"Yes" my voice was thin, a whisper almost. He dragged the object back to my ass and gave me another slap. "Holy— shit, Draco" my lips broke into a smile. Every drop of pain that I was being given quickly combusted into pure pleasure. Tears brimmed my eyes but I closed them shut preventing them from spilling out of them. 

He laughed slyly before hitting me once again, and again and again. My thighs were sticky with my own arousal, the more I rubbed them together, the more of a mess I made, but I was desperate for some kind of friction. He hit me a total of fourteen times... and then it came another one.

I felt another hit, I couldn't take it anymore, my skin was so damn sore, so sore that tears threatened to turn into waterfalls at any second. "Blue" I muttered softly, but loud enough for him to hear.

Draco took off the blindfold, I blinked a few times to readjust the light. He cupped my cheeks and gave me a brief kiss. I watched him as he kneeled in front of me, he parted my legs and swung them over his shoulders. A path of kisses was left on my inner thighs, he stuck out his tongue and licked my outer folds. "That— feels so... good" I trailed off as I stared at him with hooded eyes. 

His tongue swirled over my clit making me throw my head back in pleasure. "You taste so-" kiss "fucking" kiss "good" he gave my slit a long lick before proceeding to suck on the bundle of nerves. 

His tongue darted in and out of my pussy, the velvet feeling was something out of this world. He replaced his tongue with his middle finger, he kitten licked my clit which made my thighs tighten around his shoulders.

I felt the knot in my stomach become undone, I had been yearning for this all day long and I knew I wasn't going to last long once his lips granted me with pleasure.

"I-I'm gonna cum—" my release slammed through me, leaving my legs shaking and my voice trembling as it moaned his name. 

He continued to eat me out, ensuring he licked me clean, it was as though drinking my release made him feel gratification. He prided himself on seeing me like this, becoming undone under his touch. He knew how weak he could make me with only a few words, a stare and the feeling of our skin touching.

He looked at me as he got up, his lips shiny with the masterpiece he had made. He grabbed my thighs and wrapped them around his torso.

He pulled down his briefs setting his throbbing cock spring freely against his stomach. Without warning, he plunged into my pussy "Oh god!" My mouth gaped and my head was thrown back. 

He began moving slowly, but his thrusts were hard— so full of passion, my tits bounced with every movement. "So fucking tight, I love it" his lips crashed against mine, his tongue entered my mouth not bothering to ask for permission. Our tongues danced together, moving in the same rhythm of our hips. 

I held onto the handles above me for more support, my hair was sticking to my neck due to the light coat of sweat covering my body. He looked at me right in the eye, my eyelids fought the urgency to close. I loved looking at him while we had sex, it made the act more intimate— there was something erotic about eye contact, maybe it was because we could see his blue eyes closed with lust and hunger, or maybe it was due to the fact that in the time we had been together our eyes had made a secret language which told each other what we wanted and showed how much we were enjoying exploring our deepest desires.

"You— feel so- shit! -fucking good around my cock, sweetheart" his forehead lazily rested on mine, our lips were unable to meet and stay connected for more than just a few seconds— the moans and groans coming out of our mouths made it impossible to keep our lips together.

I was finding difficulty on how to breathe, "Ah, god!" my eyes rolled to the back of my head, his pace was faster, his thrusts showed me no mercy. His cock hit every spot, grazed every wall, and it didn't stop until its tip met the pit of my stomach. 

"Such a good girl for me," a deep groan tore out from his heaving chest as my walls clenched around his length "taking my cock so well with that tight pussy of yours" 

"You feel so— mmphm, good, Draco" my wet heat engulfed his whole length, my brains couldn't comprehend how I could take all of him, but hell was I glad I could. 

He soon was plunging harder inside of me, it seemed as though he was so utterly lost in me, completely unaware of the world that revolved around us. If I wasn't on handcuffs, my nails would be digging deep on his skin, deep enough to draw out some blood. 

One of his hands left my waist and creeped down to my clit, drawing eights over it making me lose complete control over my body. The tight knot in my stomach became undone, I felt whirlpool of sensations run through me, lust was slowly wearing off— separating itself from my bloodstream. 

He kept thrusting into me, faster and faster each time searching for his high. He threw back his milky white neck which was swelling with muffled unholy sounds, a not so subtle blush crept up from his neck to his cheeks. Beads of sweat adorned his skin, making it look like velvet. The tips of his hair were dampened, stuck to his forehead. 

And then, with one last thrust, we became one. With a loud moan, he gave himself up to me. Filling me up with every drop of his seed— seeds that quickly bloomed into flowers, their petals tickled my insides, forming a new hard bud.

Our lungs were both out of breath, they heaved against one another. The hardened buds in my chest grazed his toned torso ever so slightly. He undid the handcuffs and placed my arms around his neck.

He carried me to the bed— it felt like heaven after being hung by my wrist for almost an hour. How has it been almost an hour already? Draco accioed the silver rope and loosened it as he placed it on the bed.

"Ass up, face down" he ordered. I eyed him carefully, unsure of what he was going to do next. He noticed my uncertainty and gave me a small smile "We have a safe word for a reason, Amelia" 

I positioned myself how he wanted, he rand his hands across my ass down the sides of my thighs. He grabbed the rope and circled my waist with it, tying a knot at the front, just above my belly button. He accioed something else, I couldn't hear what he said because I was lost in my thoughts. 

A rubbery hard object was placed over my clit, he tied another knot so the object stayed put. He swung the rope my right thigh and then my left one before doing one last final knot.

He teased my entrance with his tip, I was still soaking wet so it was easy for him to just slip in. He plunged his length inside of me, instantly hitting my g spot. "I love fucking you, Amelia, I love your pussy" 

His hand snaked to my front to massage my breasts, he pinched my nipples making me moan loudly. He knew he had barely given them any attention tonight, and he knew how much I loved when he played with them. So that's what he did, he kept his hand there, rolling my buds between his fingers making them harden more and more under his touch. 

His left slithered between my thighs and grabbed the object that hung from the rope. 

And that's when I felt it. 

It was a vibrator.

As soon as he turned it on, I heard the unmistakable sound of the vibrator. "Fuckkk, Draco!" The waves emitting from the sex toy dove deep into my heat, causing an earthquake inside of me, leaving my thighs and legs shaken. 

His hip bones collided against my sore butt with such force it was almost impossible for me to keep it together. The pain was mingled with pleasure, I could've asked him to stop, but that would've been unfair for the both of us. This is how we did things and we enjoyed— treasured every moment of it.

The sound of our damp skin clashing was a delightful, sinful sound I would never get tired of hearing. 

I felt the growing bud inside of me opening with each thrust Draco gave me, his cock was so deep inside of me it made my toes curl and my hands clutch onto the silky dark green sheets beneath me.

The bud blossomed into a newborn flower, the tip of Draco's length caressed it with his now slowed pace. It felt like a hummingbird peeked into a flower searching for sweet nectar.

And it found it.

My release covered Draco's cock making his thrusts become sloppy, a few moments later he spilled his seed inside of me. The vibrator was overstimulating me in the best way possible.

He pulled out and turned off the vibrator. I could feel his eyes on me, he was probably admiring how his load dropped from my core. 

He untied the rope and put it down next to him. I turned around to face him, he was grinning widely as he stared at me and my writing body. I tried biting back a smile, but I ended up giving in "Come here" I opened my arms and he hovered over me. I put my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me connecting our lips. 

Our mouths moved slowly due to our erratic breathing at the moment. I was feeling all of his emotions during our exchange of kisses, I was glad he was at peace, and felt nothing but pure bliss, love and happiness.

"I love you, my love" I mumbled against his grinning mouth.

"I love you, sweetheart" he kissed me one last time before collapsing next to me.

We stayed in silence, the only sound that rummaged the room was our beating hearts and the air coming in and out of our lungs. 

We looked at each other at the same time and said, "We're definitely repeating that" 

——————————————————

Hi guyssss! I know this is a delayed update but I wanted it to be perfect + I also made an edit of Amelia and Draco in their outfits for the Slytherin party (yes, I'm THAT committed to this story) 

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I did the BDSM community justice 😭 

Love you guys so much, DON'T FORGET TO VOTE AND COMMENT! 

— Dom x


	38. Chapter 38

⚠️ WARNING: torture.

———————————————————————

The Longbottoms

The next morning Draco and I woke up tangled up in my sheets. He had to carry me to my room after what we had done the previous night. I could barely stand up properly, he had fucked me good. 

I stared at him, our faces were two inches apart, I smiled at how peaceful he looked. I could it finger the urge to kiss his lips so I did, softly, careful enough to not wake him up. 

He surprised me last night, I knew he was kinky, but I didn't know he had that in mind. He confessed that's what he did when he excused himself from my room before the party, he was getting the room ready. 

I looked at the clock sitting in my nightstand, '9:30 am' , it showed. I pulled the sheets off my body and sat on the bed as slow as I could, my legs hung from the bed, the tips of my toes barely touching the cold marble floor. 

Here we go.

I pushed myself off the bed and got on my two feet wincing from how sore I was "Holy fuck, for fuck's fucking sake" 

I slowly walked to my apothecary table and opened one of the drawers. I grabbed a little potion I had brewed last month for this kind of issues. I would be in a damn wheelchair if it wasn't for this baby.

I took a sip from the small vial, I took a deep breath preparing my tongue to taste the sour liquid. I took a swig of it and grimaced while I forced it down my throat. I stood still for a couple of seconds, already feeling the pain erase itself from my lower body.

I sighed in relieve and walked to the bathroom to clean myself up and wash my face. I didn't bother putting on makeup— I'd look like someone else later after all. 

I stepped back into my room and noticed Draco was still sound asleep. I smiled to myself before picking a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, I grabbed a pair of black boots and put them on quickly. 

I went back to the apothecary table and picked the potions for Neville's parents, I put them on a small bag and swung it over my shoulder.

I planted a kiss on Draco's lips and made my way to the Gryffindor common room. I was glad to see Neville already standing outside of the door waiting for me, I didn't want to argue with the Fat Lady again.

"Ready?" I asked, a small smile made an appearance on my lips.

He nodded eagerly "Ready as I'll ever be"

I walked down with him back to the dungeons— more specifically, Snape's office. I knocked on his door and it instantly opened. He was standing near a shelf picking up a vial, "Morning, come on over quickly" as if on cue, the door behind closed shut making Neville and I jump.

We walked towards the Slytherin "Is the potion ready?" I asked Snape wanting me an 'are you daft?' scornful look from him. "I'll take that as a yes" I took the cual con his hand and caught a whiff of it. It was needless to say it would not taste good.

"Okay... here it goes" I pinched my nose sealing my nostrils shut and swallowed the liquid. I felt my body change. I got taller and I felt my facial structure move around as well as the bones in my body. It wasn't painful, but it was... weird. 

I grabbed a mirror and looked at myself, I was Lavender Brown... Neville looked at me with wide eyes while Snape wore his resting face per usual. 

He took another vial and drank it whole. "Wait, why is Professor Snape drinking it?" Neville asked shyly looking at our professor change into Professor McGonagall. 

"He can't be seen with us, that would raise suspicions. There's unwanted eyes everywhere" I pinched my bottom lip nervously. 

"Let's go" Snape said with McGonagall's voice.

I frowned "How-"

"Added some other ingredients for the change of voice... enough questions, the clock is ticking" he opened a drawer on his desk and got an oval rock from it. "This will take us right outside of St. Mungos, lay your finger in this"

Neville gave me a wary look, I nodded gesturing not would be okay. We did as Snape said and counted to three. 

The Gryffindor threw up as soon as our feet touched the cobblestone path in front of the hospital. I rubbed his back trying to comfort him, not everyone was used to using portkeys or apparating. Snape scoffed at the sight of a very green Neville. 

We walked inside of the building, it had been a while since I stepped foot in this place. It had clearly been renovated a bit, the walls no longer had that ancient mustard tinge to them, they were white. The furniture had been replaced as well, it looked almost brand new— around two or three years of usage. 

"Good morning, what may I help you with today?" A woman wearing a long green robe approached us, she wore a big warm smile, so big it made the crinkles in her eyes stand out more. 

Neville took one step forward, the lady's eyes widened and her smile seemed to get even bigger at the sight of him. "Hi, Miss. McKenzie, I was wondering if I could see my parents today"

"Oh, sure, Neville. Right this way" she nodded curtly and turned on her heel guiding us to a long corridor. 

Snape and I followed close behind, listening to the conversation Neville and Miss. McKenzie were engaging in, which was basic small talk about how his studies at Hogwarts were going.

"Well, this is your parents..." she trailed off as she eyed me and Snaoe "I'll leave you three to it, I'll be some rooms down checking on some patients, call me if you need anything" with one last smile, she opened the door for us and she strutted down the corridor.

Neville walked in first, his legs were shaky making footsteps seem shy. And there they stood, the Longbottoms. They were sitting on the edge of the bed next to each other, staring at the blank wall in front of them as if they were in some kind of trance.

I swallowed thickly, "Do they, um-"

Neville shook his head guessing what I'd ask him "They don't speak, they just—" he took a shaky breath "they've been like this for years, they stare at a wall and stay there for hours before they go back to sleep" 

I nodded sheepishly not knowing what to say, my hand reached to my purse and opened it. I grabbed the four vials and gave two to Snape. "I'll give these to Neville's mom, you give it to his dad" 

I walked in front of the mother, feeling a bit uneasy under her gaze. I knew she didn't really acknowledge my presence, but her glare was intense. I noticed three scars on her arms— two on her left arm and one in the right one. "Are these the only scars she has?" I asked Neville.

He shook his head "She has one in her back, it's larger than the ones in her arms" 

I slid up her shirt uncovering her back and gasped at how big the scar was. It started on her left shoulder and ended almost in the small of her back. My eyes swelled with tears imagining what they must've gone through.

I touched the scar with my fingertips and I felt like I was being sucked into a memory. 

And then I saw her.

She grabbed a painful fistful of bitch black hair, it the hair almost slipped out of the tight grip given how short the hair was.

"Listen here, little traitor, we're gonna have a talk. Girl to girl" she yanked the woman's hair once more before throwing her to the ground. She straddled her with her arms and legs, her tangled curls fell on her face making her look even more of a maniac.

"Please," the woman pleaded, her bottom lip quivered "I don't know where he is, we already told-" her sentence was interrupted by a sharp slap across her left cheek. 

"WHERE IS HE?! I know you stinky traitors know where he is, TELL ME NOW!" She grabbed the woman by her shoulders and pulled her up and slammed her back into the cold marble floor.

"I-I don't know, p-please we've been here for days"

The dark haired witch cackled loudly "And you'll stay here longer if you don't open that filthy hole you have for a mouth and tell me where the Dark Lord is" 

Screaming could be heard from the other corner of the room— a male voice pleading for his wife to be freed.

Bellatrix sneered "Fucking pathetic-" her eyes widened as they glimmered with mischief. "Maybe," she lifted Alice's chin with the tip of her twisted wand. "you'll loose your tongue if you see your husband," she clicked her tongue "get tickled a little bit"

She casted an incarerous spell on the short haired witch and made her lay on her left side, forcing her to watch the performance she was about to give.

She walked to towards the brunette, her heels clicking with every step she took— full of purpose and confidence. She grabbed Frank by the collar and shook him out of his seating position slamming him into the floor. 

"Let's see if you aurors are as tough as you claim to be" her lips parted letting her tongue slither over them, coating them with a light shit of her saliva. "Crucio!" 

I sealed my eyes shut, a wave of pain ran through my body lasting only for less than five seconds, but it was enough to feel how intense their pain was. "You'll be okay, Alice" I whispered to the woman.

I parted her lips and poured the first potion through them, I closed her mouth and watched her as she drank the liquid. 

I placed my hands on her left arm, over the first scar that "Vile Vulnera Solatium" I repeated my the spell two more times slowly, I noticed the scars shimmered for a moment. I moved on to the next scar and repeated the process.

Alice's breathing became ragged, Neville rushed to her and stroked her arm "Breathe, mom, it's okay, just breathe" 

To our surprise, she followed Neville's breathing patterns, making hers slowly go back to normal. I walked around the bed and repeated the incantation once again. I had to repeat this two times due to how large the scar was, but once I was done I noticed Alice's breathing had gone back to normal. 

I stood back in front of her and made her drink the other potion. Once she swallowed, we waited for what it seemed almost ten minutes. I was playing with my ring, twisting it around nervously. Hoping that she we could get a reaction from her soon. Neville was biting his nails and his foot tapped on the floor like a drum. 

"Shall we continue with the father?" Snape asked, he was standing in front of Frank looking rather impatient.

I looked over at Neville for approval and he nodded. I repeated the same process with Frank. It took longer, though. He had three more scars than her although not a single one of his were as big as the one she had on her back. 

He was in the same state as his wife. His breathing also became ragged, but I helped him calm down. They were able to follow instructions, which according to Neville was a huge step. 

So we waited. 

Fifteen minutes.

Forty five minutes.

"I just came to check in on you, are you guys ready?" The healer asked as she stood in the door waiting for an answer.

"N-no, please, can you give us another half an hour?"Neville asked. 

She eyes the three of us suspiciously "What's going on here, Neville?" 

Snape stepped forward, hand on his wand ready to hex her or throw a spell at her. 

I grabbed his shoulder holding him back. "I'll explain" 

Ms. McKenzie's eye widened with the amount of information entering through her eardrums. I made sure to touch her forearm to feel if she gave me a weird vibe or something. Once I checked she was trustworthy, I told her everything about the potions— though, I didn't mention the diaries of course. 

She seemed hesitant at first, but Neville reassured her to trust us and what we were doing. She agreed not to tell anyone, she had taken care of the Longbottoms for so long and would do anything to see them return to their natural state. Snape told her that if anyone asked for their whereabouts, she shall say they've been pronounced dead. 

She opposed, faking one's death was illegal, but given the circumstances they were under— including the recent escape from Azkaban of Bellatrix, she accepted our terms. It was the only way to keep them safe.

"Alright," she let out a sigh that had been stuck in her throat for way too long "Take as much time as you need, I'll be checking in on you. If you excuse me" she nodded curtly and exited the room.

Snape handed me another vial of polyjuice, I frowned and he gave me a stern look "Did you really think I would only brew those two little vials for us? We would be caught red handed" he scoffed before drinking the potion.

I drank mine too. The effects would've started to wear off soon if we hadn't taken the potion again. We sat back down and waited.

Another forty minutes went by, Neville and I talked about Dumbledore's Army, I burst out laughing when I saw the look he gave me when I mentioned it out loud right in front of Snape. I told him Snape was an ally, but he couldn't tell anyone. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and glared a Snape, a glare that didn't go unnoticed by the professors, who narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor making him look away immediately.

We then talked about Herbology, I warned him about Adrien. He was my best friend and all, but he was a pain in the ass when it came to teaching him the subject. I didn't know what his brain had against it! It was like it blocked most of the information from entering itself in it. His grades and dropped lower this year, he occasionally got good grades on his homework and group projects because of Alexys and I.

"That'll be no problem, Amelia. Believe it or not, I'm a great tutor. I've even helped Ron, he says I'm a better teacher than Hermione!" He covered his mouth as if he wasn't supposed to say that. "T-that's- uh, please don't tell Hermione. She's scary when she's angry!" 

I chuckled at how cute and naive he was, I had really underestimated him. "I'm sure you will be a good teacher for Adrien, and he will be praising you nonstop if he gets an O on his exam" 

"He certainly will-"

"Neville?" A soft trembling voice made us snap our heads to where it came from. It was Alice's. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at her song, all grown up. The growth that she hadn't been able to witness fully.

"M-mom? You- you know who I am?" He asked quietly. His chest was starting to go up and down rapidly. 

She let out a sob through her quivering lips and she opened her arms wide, Neville didn't lose another second and ran towards his mother letting the warming each other up with their embrace, making up for all the lost time. 

"My boy, you've grown so much" she pulled away from the hug and grabbed Neville's face between her hands. "Look at you, so handsome and tall" she chuckled as bittersweet seas ran down her cheeks.   
"I love you, so so much, my dear boy" she sniffled as her eyes inspected Neville from head to toe, not believing this was actually happening.

"Alice? What-" Frank's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw his wife hugging the boy he hadn't seen since he was a baby. "N-Neville?" 

The Gryffindor boy laughed as he wiped tears off his face, he nodded as he approached his dad "Yes, dad, it's really me. Neville"

Frank gave him a tight hug and patted his back, just like his wife, sobs parted from his lips ricocheting in the room's walls. "Look at you! You're as tall as me" they both laughed and pulled away.

"Professor McGonagall," Alice addressed Snape, who cleared his throat indicating he was very uncomfortable. "You've come with Neville and..." she trailed off, her eyes landed on me "Who might you be, darling?" 

I gave her a warm smile "Lavender Brown, Miss. Longbottom... we have to get you somewhere safe, you'll be taken to the Order-"

The couple gasped loudly "The Order? It still exists?"

I nodded "Yes, you'll be taken there right this moment. Now that you've returned to your normal state, no one can know" 

"But why? I mean, the war is over" she asked.

I sighed, they had so much to learn now. It would be very overwhelming, but I couldn't tell them a thing right now. "I will explain everything later, right now you just have to trust us. We have to get you out of here right-"

"Oh my Godrick!" Ms. McKenzie closed the door behind her and ran towards the Longbottoms. She hugged them both and swung them from side to side. "I've missed you guys so much" 

"Us too, Laura!" The couple parted her back and she pulled away.

"It's been years! Nobody has been able to help your condition and this young lady here has!" She turned around and beamed at me.

I huffed in embarrassment "Oh, it's nothing really-" 

"Nonsense!" Alice and Frank got up from the bed slowly, careful to not stand up too fast. 

They placed one hand on my shoulder each "we don't know what you've done, but whatever it was, we're very grateful. We wouldn't be able to be here with our Neville" the corners of her lips turned downwards and quivered.

I placed my hand on hers "It's alright, I was more than happy to help Neville, you didn't deserve anything that happened to you" my vision got blurry, I felt how Neville had some kind of emptiness in him when we hugged. The emptiness that nobody had been able to fill, the emptiness of having your parents alive but they're not really there— they're absent from reality. But now, his face was beaming with happiness, the void in him had been filled so quickly. 

"I do not wish to interrupt the wholesome moment, but we need to leave now" Snape looked at the healer and then at the papers she held in her hands.  
"Longbottom, you must sign those papers for the plan to work"

Laura handed them over along with a quill over the small desk in front of the bed. Neville read the palates briefly before signing. He placed the quill back down and slid them across the desk. "Alright, thank you, Miss. McKenzie for being so understanding, I'll make sure to update you on my parents!" He and his parents gave her a quick hug and then walked back towards us. 

"What about the bodies?" Neville asked the healer "Won't people ask questions?"

She gave him a wide smile "I'll take care of it, I have some tricks down my sleeve" she winked and exited the room. 

Snape held out a silver spoon and we put our hands on it. In the blink of an eye we were inside Grimmauld Place,

And the Longbottoms puked over the floor... and Snape's shoes. He scowled as he casted a cleaning charm on them and himself.

They stood straight and looked at Snape and I with wide eyes "How— Snape?!" 

I put myself between them and held up my hands "This can be explained, let's just enter the kitchen where everyone is, okay?" I looked at Neville searching for help, he got the hint and grabbed his parents by their shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze.

I turned around and knocked on the kitchen door. Within ten seconds the door flew open and I saw my father standing in the door, I jumped on his arms immediately "I missed you, dad" 

He rubbed my back and planted a kiss on the crown of my head "Me too, darling. Come, let Alice and Frank enter" he chuckled.

As soon as the Longbottoms entered the kitchen, they were welcomed by whistles, hugs, kisses and many many tears of joy. Sirius stood next to my parents and I, he felt awkward at that moment since they didn't know he was innocent of the crimes he was accused of committing yet.

We all sat at the table, which thankfully was large enough to fit everyone. "Why don't you show Alice and Frank what they've missed?" My dad nudged my left side encouraging by me to use my power.

They frowned, wondering what the fuck my parent was talking about. "You seem to forget I'm not old" I said jokingly.

My mother and him touched their chests clearly offended by my comment "I'm not old!" They said at the same time, they turned to each other and shared a quick kiss.

"Ewww" I covered my eyes to which everyone at the table laughed. 

My dad scoffed and pulled down my hands "As if you don't do other stuff with Draco-"

I narrowed my eyes at him, but ultimately decided to follow his game "Yeah, you're right. That's nothing compared to what we do" I used legilimency so only he could hear me.

His eyes widened and his jaw clenched "Amelia May Morningstar, I swear to Merlin-"

"Anyways," I turned my face towards the Longbottoms "Let's fill you in on what you've missed in the last couple of years" 

And so the conversation continued for hours. Tears were shed of both sadness, anger and happiness. They hugged Sirius and apologized for doubting him, he gladly accepted their apology, he didn't blame them— besides, he and moved on from that already although he was still facing the consequences of being imprisoned.

I checked the clock that hung in one of the the walls. It was 4:30pm. How the hell did the day went by so fast?

Molly served us a delicious lunch/ dinner. We all ate as we kept talking. My mom seemed more cheerful than the last time I saw him, so did mom.

My father and I finished eating and we went to the living room along with Sirius and my mom. 

"Congratulations on helping the Longbottoms, darling" my father patted the space next to him in the couch and I sat next to him.

"We're very proud of you, sweetheart" my mom put a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. "You have a heart of gold"

"Oh, please" I shook my head and gave them a hug. "It wasn't that difficult" 

"Amelia, most of the spells in the book can only be performed by eclipsatas, not common wizards. You should know that by now" my dad stated.

He was right, I had read about that in the journals, it was quite amazing that eclipsatas were that powerful, I was lucky to have gotten these powers. Especially now more than ever. 

"He's right, you know?" Sirius pushed himself off the wall and sat on a couch near us. "Not only was it wonderful that you helped them, you have healed them and given them back their lives, Amelia. You've given Neville his parents back. This little mission was risky, I know you drank Polyjuice potion and Severus helped you— and himself by making some extra, but that doesn't change the fact that it wasn't risky. You're very brave... are you sure you're not a Gryffindor at heart?" He rubbed his chin deep in thought.

"Excuse me, Slytherins are very capable of being brave!" My mom laughed out loud.

"You take that back, Sirius" My dad pointed his wand at Sirius jokingly. 

"Gryffindor is better anyway" Sirius's shoulders shrugged as he playfully laid his feet on the center table in front of him. 

My dad rolled his eyes "You keep telling that to yourself"

"Shut up, feathers!"

My dad sat up straight "Shut your mouth, wet dog!" 

Sirius scoffed "wet dog?! Oh, I will-"

"Enough! My god are you like children" my mom raised her voice and clapped her hounds loudly making both of them shut up while I laughed at how obedient they were when my mom spoke. "Men" she shook her head and huffed.

"What you mean 'men'?" Sirius mimicked her voice.

My dad looked at my mom and decided to hop in "Yeah, Aurora, what do you mean with 'men'?" 

She rolled her eyes at him "Don't start or I won't watch that bloody show of yours" 

My dad turned to me this time "Can you believe your mother won't watch Unsolved Mysteries with us?" His eyes darted back to my mom, he put his hands to the sides of his mouth and yelled "STOP BEING SO UPTIGHT, AURORA, YOLO!"

"Yolo?" I laughed when I heard the slang come out of his mouth "You've been watching way too much muggle TV" I patted my dad on the back and he shrugged.

"Uptight?" She laughed dryly and crossed her arms over her chest "Say that next time you want to do something kinky-"

"Oh my god, mom! That's too much information— oh god, Draco!" I face palmed myself, I didn't even leave a note of where I was going, he's going to be furious. I wouldn't have told him exactly where I was going anyways because he would've freaked out.

"Why did that word remind you of your little boyfriend, Amelia?" My dad clenched his jaw, his dark eyes glared at me intensely.

"Yeah, Amelia, why did that word remind you of my nephew?" Sirius wiggled his brows and sank on the couch he was in, clearly enjoying the show.

"Oh, shut it, if only you knew what Anne and Blaise do behind close doors" I teased.

"Oh, I know, I was the one to give her sex ed lessons after all" my jaw dropped to the floor, he threw his head back laughing loudly.

"I bet it was better than the one my dad gave me. He bought a brand new banana only to show me how to-"

"Hey! Stop talking about sex, you're still my little girl" 

I shot him a wicked smile as he narrowed his eyes "Can I borrow one of your sex swing-"

"Alright, that's enough, Amelia" my mom scolded me as a coral blush creeped from her neck and up.

"Kidding" I chuckled and checked the hour again. It was 6pm. "I better get going. It's already 6pm and I left without telling anyone, they just be worried" 

"Alright, darling. Bring your sister next time, we miss her. She probably thinks she'll be put up for adoption or something with the amount of attention we've been giving her" my dad chuckled.

I frowned "Haven't you guys been writing to her?" 

"We have, we write to her a lot, it's just that we talk to you more frequently because of well, you know this whole thing..." my mom trailed off.

"And because you're my favorite" My dad ruffled my hair, but winced when my mom jabbed him in the ribs. "I'm only joking!" He rolled his eyes and looked at me again "Take care, darling. We'll see you next week, bring your sister" 

I hugged them tight and kissed their cheeks cheeks, I missed them so much. I had gotten used to being away because I basically lived at Hogwarts for most of the year, but going through this madness made me miss them more— so much I felt a pant in my chest every time I thought of them. 

"I'll see you next week, Sirius. Please take care of them, and take care of yourself as well... Anne needs you" I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, we'll be just fine, don't you worry about us. I know that you have a lot in your plate right now, but don't forget to take a breather from time to time, tell that to Anne too. Although, I'm sure she takes more 'breathers' than she has to" we chuckled and he stroked my arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

I turned on my heel and saw my dad hugging Snape, my mom was laughing at how uncomfortable he looked. It was as though he found the act of affection painful. 

"You need to get some, Sev" my dad teased, earning him a stern glare from him.

"I agree" I blurted out, Snape's eyes widened at my sudden words. "What? Don't think I didn't notice how you were ogling Ms. McKenzie in St. Mungo's" I raised my brows.

He cleared his throat and took his eyes off of me "We... shall go"

I made my way to him and held onto the portkey. I flashed one last smile to my parents before we counted to three and went back to Hogwarts. 

We walked in silence, but the wide grin in my lips never faltered. Today had been a good day, I had managed to help someone and I had seen my parents. 

We went straight to the dungeons until we came to a sudden stop. "Thank you for helping me, professor. It really means a lot, not only are you my favorite teacher, but you've proven me that you are very kind hearted-"

"Don't get carried away-" I stopped him this time.

"Whatever, I wanted to say how grateful I am to have you as my mentor and," I looked both ways to see if anyone was near and I whispered, "friend" 

I saw something glimmer in his eyes, happiness perhaps? "I don't know about friendship, it would be highly inappropriate for a teacher and student to be friends, Amelia"

I rolled my eyes playfully "Yeah yeah whatever, keep telling that to yourself. It's not like I care much about what Dumbledore says anyways"

We both chuckled, which was a extremely weird thing for him to do, but this wasn't the first time I ha demande him laugh— I took pride on that. "I will see you on Monday. You did good today, you should give yourself more credit" with that, he turned around as dramatic as ever making his pitch black cloak move from side to side with every step he took.

I smiled to myself and then walked to the common room. I was about to mutter the password when the door opened, and I was met with a very angry Draco.

His eyes darkened when he saw me, they were filled with fury. I parted my lips to say something, but he was quicker than me and got the first word "Our room, now"

—————————————————————————

Hehe 👁👅👁 expect angry sex in the next chapter 😏 next update will come once this chapter gets +2k reads and +100 votes.

What did you think of this chapter? 

Also, some people dmd me on ig asking for another face claim for Amelia to make video edits and stuff, I've chosen young Jessica Alba as the second face claim. Please only use her for videos edits! Use the original face of Amelia for drawings and manips ❤️

Love you guys so much, take care of yourselves 💞


	39. Chapter 39

⚠️ WARNING: Knife play, blood kink, spanking, slapping and other kinky shiii 🤪

— Next update will be up once this and the last chapter hit +2k reads and +150 votes!! 

—————————————————

"Our room now" Draco's voice pounded into my ears, nothing but anger lingered in his voice. 

My brows knitted in the center of my forehead "Excuse me?" I scoffed.

"You heard me, Amelia, we need to talk" his left eyebrow arched when he added extra emphasis on his last word. 

I gulped down harshly and followed him into the common room. There were a couple of people there, my friends included. Once they heard Draco's heavy footsteps enter the dim lit emerald room, they quickly got on their feet and rushed towards us. 

"Amelia, where the hell were you?!" Adrien was fuming— not nearly as much as the blonde in front of me, but close enough. "We've been worried sick for you! How dare you leave without saying anything?" His eyes searched my entire body checking if there was something out of order. 

"Seriously, Amelia, we thought something might've happened to you. We couldn't even find Snape to seek his help for fuck's sake!" Blaise raised his voice slightly. 

Anne let out a loud exasperated sigh and stepped between Blaise and Adrien "You guys leave her alone, would you? She's safe and sound and—"

"Amelia," Draco interrupted the chaotic conversation. His features were masked with pure annoyance and fury "I won't repeat myself" 

I darted my eyes from him to my friends "I'll see you guys tomorrow, thank you for worrying really, but you really shouldn't have" I gave them a small smile and made my way towards Draco, who wasn't that far away from us. 

He went up the stairs and I followed closely behind, I kept my eyes on the floor until we reached the top. My head shot up when I felt his grip on my forearm dragging me into his room. 

Just as we set foot inside the room he slammed the door behind us and he pushed me against it. His hand snakes around my throat squeezing it tightly, my arms instinctively shot up to his chest to push him off of me, but paid them no mind by quickly pinning them above me instead.He smashed his lips against mine, not caring one ounce if he was being gentle or not. I immediately kissed him back, the kiss wasn't coordinated, our lips moved out of sync due to the harshness of his mouth attempting to eat mine. The eagerness he had to taste— not only my lips, but my mouth with his tongue, and swiftly graze every corner with it was out this world. Anyone who would witness this would think we were two lovers that had been apart for way too long for their own liking. 

His teeth imprisoned my lower lip, biting it hard enough to draw out blood. I felt the sensitive flesh tear open, the sting of the small injury made me wince a little. Draco dragged my lip upwards before letting it go, his blue eyes laid on mine, they were cold which was unusual, but then again the rage brewing behind them was the cause. 

"Don't you ever leave like that again, Amelia. What the fuck were you thinking?" He hissed, his voice was raspy as though it was tired from screaming.  
He let go of my arms and his grip loosened around my throat— at least, loose enough for me to talk.

"Draco, I had to do something important, if I had told you you wouldn't have let me go" I explained.

"You bet I wouldn't have let you go— Fuck!" He ran his free hand through his platinum locks. "Do you have any damn idea of how worried I was when I didn't see you in bed this morning? Does it ever cross your mind that— uh, I don't know, you have a murdering uncle free outside along with many other death eaters?" 

I sighed audibly, "Draco, I know that it wasn't right for me to leave-" 

He scoffed "Yeah, it was not right, Amelia. In fact, you're not leaving anywhere without my knowledge and permission" he stated firmly.

With all my strength, I yanked his hand off of my neck and pushed him away from me "I'm not allowed to go anywhere without your knowledge and permission? Are you hearing yourself, Draco?" 

"Well," he poked the side of his cheek with his tongue before sliding its tip over his pink lips— moistening them before continuing his chauvinist speech "it looks like you're not capable of using that little head of yours to think about the consequences of your actions"

My back left the hard surface of the wooden door behind it, my legs made their way towards the blonde haired guy in front of me "That is because you don't use that tiny brain of yours to remember that I have to do other stuff other than being around you at all times, Draco" I was now standing two steps away from him. "With this whole shit I have on my back I do not get to put myself first all the time, if I get the chance to help someone then I will and you," I pointed my index finger at him trying to get my point through his hard headed self "don't get to tell me what I should or shouldn't do. Don't think for a second that you have the right to grant me permission to go wherever the fuck I please to go-"

He cut me off by taking hold of my neck again, so tight I was sure the indents of his nails were leaving marks on the tender skin, his indigo blue eyes were challenging me to say something else— to talk back, and I gladly accepted the challenge "Is that so?" He looked at me over the flawless bridge of his pointy nose.

I raised my chin up high, challenging him back "You're not my owner" My gaze was now as intense as his was. I wasn't going to back down, I took great offense to what he said "You certainly don't own me, get that through your head, Draco" 

A wicked smirk appeared on his lips, he clicked his tongue in amusement, the scorching fury in his glare didn't falter for a millisecond. "Is that so?" He repeated, his voice laced with a dangerous tone, quietly waiting for my response.

My hands moved to his chest and clutched the collar of his shirt brining him low enough so his face was almost at the same height as mine. I stared right into his eyes, and in them I found hunger. Not hunger to prove himself and be mandatory over me— he was hungry for something else. I didn't miss the flicker in his eyes or the drop of his glare to my lips, he was looking at me like his prey. "Certainly" I replied confidently, not scared of what was about to come. If anything, 

I really hoped he didn't miss the same flicker of hunger that shone through my eyes. He was too my prey.

He spun us around and pushed me onto the bed, my body bounced once it hit the soft mattress beneath me. I propped myself on my elbows and awaited for his attack. He looked at me as he got rid of the clothing, throwing it away just as it left his body, as if he couldn't bare to have it attached to him a second longer. The damned clothes were an obstacle in the way of his purpose. 

My bottom lip was stuck between my teeth, which were aching to bite something else. He stood before me wearing nothing but his navy blue briefs, giving his pale porcelain skin a nice contrast. He walked slowly towards the bed, he leaned down and removed my shoes from my feet as well as my socks. 

He got into the bed and straddled me with his legs, he unbuttoned the pair of jeans I was wearing and pulled them down my legs, his eyes never left mine. For the first time in my whole time of being with Draco, I didn't feel the need to look away. I was enjoying the intense eye contact a lot.

"Accio knife" he held his hand in the air and within seconds, a knife flew across the room— Draco caught it in mid air by the handle. He had just performed wandless magic for the first time and he was accioing a knife. He glared at me, anything but good intentions hid behind his devil eyes. "You say that I don't own you?" He twirled the knife and inspected it cautiously.

I felt my heart pump twice as fast, "You don't"

His head snapped my way, his ears couldn't believe the response that left my lips. He leaned over my and brought the knife to my neck making me gasp "Take that back and I won't hurt you as badly as I'm itching to do"

The blade was pressed against my neck, one wrong move and it would make a cut, but my tongue couldn't hold itself back from teasing him "You don't own me" 

He rolled his tongue against his cheek before giving me a forced smiled "Well then, you leave me no choice" the knife left my throat only to cut a vertical line from the collar of my shirt all the way down to the hem, he repeated the same action with the shirt sleeves of the shirt exposing my body to him. "Pity, I liked this shirt on you" he have a sly grin that I so desperately wanted to wipe off his face "Safe word?"

I swallowed thickly before answering "Blue"

The knife cut through my underwear, my bra and panties were gone before I knew it leaving me bare. His hands gripped my hips and spun me around positioning me in all fours. "You're gonna count, understood?" 

Without waiting for a reply, his hand collided gassing my skin, which was still sore from last night causing me to wince at the sharp slap.

"Count, Amelia" he hissed and I shook my head. I wasn't going to give him what he wanted, not today. He slapped me harder this time, my hips bucked against him feeling his rock hard erection between my butt cheeks.

"Make me" 

* Draco's POV *

"Make me" she said with a defiant tone. She knew how much I loved challenges, and I most definitely wasn't going to give her a pass.

I leaned forward, connecting my front to her back making her shudder beneath me. "You're being such," I traced the sharp blade down her spine, digging it ever so slightly creating a superficial cut. "a fucking brat, and you must know by now that I," my eyes darted from her clenched fists around the wrinkled sheets to the side of her face, her mouth gaped and eyes closed, her features contoured with pleasure "despise brats, Amelia" I ran the blade over her right butt cheek. 

She bucked her hips once again when she felt the knife cutting her soft delicate flesh, I looked at her once again to check if she was again, but all I saw was her biting her lower lip muffling her moans. I smiled to myself and continued my work.

It was something I had been craving to do for so long, ever since she tied me up and used her knife on me— even then I had been wanting to experiment this with her, but I didn't want to freak her out. I was proven wrong that day.

"Draco-"

I spanked her left cheek hard enough to leave the crimson imprint of my hand "Shut up" I hissed while giving the final touch of my work. 

Red ink bled from the swollen skin, I bent down and pressed my lips against the sensitive area. I licked the blood off my lips before sticking out my tongue and collecting the substance. 

DM

That's what I had carved into her her perfect round ass. She knew what I had done, she could feel the traces of the letter as I did them, yet she hadn't complained at all. The branding wasn't deep enough to leave a scar, but it would be there for a good couple of days... or weeks.

"You said I didn't own you, huh?" I ran my left hand over her ass while the other one held onto the knife by its handle, I turned it to the right and pressed the flat side shading her core. She whimpered at the sudden cold steely contact "Such a little whore, aren't you? You're-"

She turned around and grabbed me by the shoulders and with one swift movement, she pinned me down and straddled me with her legs. She accioed the knife and it left my hand in the blink of an eye, she smirked victoriously "Not so cocky now, are we?" She muttered with a velvety tone. Fuck, she looked so hot when she was on top of me. My eyes dropped to her beautiful breasts, her nipples were so hard—I wanted to run my tongue and suck on them. 

I moved my hands to her waist, but she was faster than me and pinned my arms above my head just like I had done to her not so long ago. Given that she was smaller than me she had to move further up my torso to be able to reach my wrists successfully. "Open up" she ordered. 

I parted my lips and stuck my tongue out knowing damn well what she was going to do, she grinned at the sight of it. She placed the flat surface against my tongue, blessing me with the sweet taste of her arousal. "You look pretty good down here, but you haven't been really good to me, have you?" She purses her lips. "If you apologize now, I might consider letting you come inside of me, Draco" her tempting offer echoed in my ears.

"If you don't drop your little act now, I won't let you come, sweetheart" 

Her smile didn't drop off her face, "don't move, sweetheart," she mocked "unless you don't want to cum in my pretty," her lips planted a chaste kiss on the corner of my lips "little mouth" she peppered kisses down my jawline until she reached my sweet spot, causing me to unwillingly buck my hips against her. 

She let go of my arms and she lowered herself down to my briefs, she pulled them down letting my cock spring free. She looked at me through her lashes, the glint of mischief swam in her mesmerizing brown eyes. She took my length in her left hand and stroked up and down my shaft. She attached her lips to my tip and proceeded to viciously suck on it. 

I threw my head back in pleasure waiting for her to put it in her mouth, but I was met with a stinging pain on the left side of my pelvis. I looked back at her to catch her staring at me while she playfully gave my dick a long lick with her velvet tongue. My eyes moved to the knife she was supposed to be holding, it was moving my itself— carving what it felt like her initials on me. 

I felt the anger subside, but that didn't mean I wouldn't punish her for what she had done. I would make sure she make her feel the ounces of anger I still had left in my body by releasing it into her. 

I winced slightly at the feeling of the sharp object cutting through my flesh. Then it stopped and I let out a sigh that I had been unconsciously holding inside my throat. 

I felt her tongue glide over the freshly but branding, my eyes met her figure again. My blood was slightly smeared in her bottom lip, she swept her tongue across her lip getting rid of the crimson substance before shooting me a devilish smile. 

My body shot you straight ignoring the mild pain emanating from my lower abdomen, my hand caught her throat and gave it a tight squeeze, this didn't cause her smile to falter though— she cocked a brow instead "are you going to fuck me senseless now... daddy?" 

I felt my cock get harder by the nickname, I wanted to fuck her mouth until she couldn't talk "You're gonna regret all you've done today, Amelia"

My hand grabbed a fistful if he hair making her gasp, I took the opportunity and pulled her head down making her take my cock in her mouth. She let out a pathetic muffled whimper, but I wasn't going to back down. I bobbed her head up and down shoving my whole length down her throat, the gagging sounds she made were music for my ears "Take it like the whore you are"

I fought hard to keep my eyes on her mouth, seeing how my dick disappeared in it with every thrust, I felt my eyes get heavier, lust spread around my blood vessels heating up my body and made my mind fuzzy. I pulled her head up allowing her to take some air, drool and precum dripped down her chin. Even like this she managed to look beautiful and so bloody desirable.

I put her mouth back into my cock and repeated the same movement, she somehow found a way to hollow her cheeks making her pretty little mouth become smaller. "Fuck" I cursed under my breath. I gave in and threw my head back, my eyes rolled to the back of my head before sealing shut— this only allowed me to feel the pleasure on a different level. 

I felt my cock twitch in her mouth, I laid on my back propping myself in one elbow in order to not lose my grip on her hair. I thrusted my hips upwards as fast as I could, I needed release and I needed it now. Loud moans escaped through her full mouth "Holy shit— such a dirty slut" my mouth fell open, a chain of profanities leaving it as the seconds passed. 

My load hit the back of her throat making her choke. I sat back up and cupped her chin with my hand as I pulled out of her mouth "Swallow" I saw her throat gulp down my release "Look at you being a good girl"   
Her face was stained with tears and her cheeks was covered by a pink blush. 

"Only for you, Draco" her voice trembled, her throat probably was sore from all the gagging. Good.

I spun us around so I was on top of her, I took a minute to admire her tear stained face and her body— fuck, how could she ever feel insecure about her body? I was glad that she didn't feel the need to cover herself with her arms like she used to do last year. 

"Do you want to cum, Amelia?" Her breath hitched in her throat before she nodded slowly "How many times should I let you cum? Tell me" She looked at me with doe eyes while I positioned myself between her legs, I grabbed them and they instantly tied up in knots in my back bringing me closer to her. "Tell me," my thumb ran across her swollen bottom lip, carefully parting the plump flesh and pushed my thumb past her lips, entering her mouth. She sucked on it slowly— performing that thing that I loved, she swirled the tip of her tongue over the pad of my finger before repeating the same to my fingertips. "should I even let you cum at all?"

I took my thumb out of her mouth so she could answer "Yes" that's all she answered. 

"Will you be a good girl for me, Amelia?" My left hand ran down her jawline to her breasts, goosebumps appeared in her skin wherever my fingertips pleased to touch. I pinched her right nipple causing her to moan "Words, sweetheart"

The corners of her lips tugged into a smile "Depends on how hard you fuck me tonight, Draco" 

I grabbed her by the neck and buried myself within her, her chest rose up and her jaw fell open feeling almost all of me enter her at once. The grip of my hand on her neck didn't loose, keeping her down as I slid in and out of her. She was so fucking wet It made me realize we had been teasing each other for way too long... too long for my liking.

She hooked her arms onto my shoulders chatting rid of every inch that dared stand between our scorching bodies. "Just— like— that!" She yelled, I wasn't being gentle and we were both aware of it. I wanted to fucking destroy her. 

With every thrust, her round breasts bounced— I couldn't contain myself and I brought my free hand to her chest. I rolled the sensitive bud between my fingers right before swirling the tip of my tongue over it and finally taking it on my mouth. I viciously sucked on it knowing this would arouse her even more.

Her back arched making it easier for me to continue stimulating her tits, I let go of the right one to do the same to the left one. "Oh, Draco" she ran her fingers through my hair and gave it a tug which caused deep groans to erupt from my throat.

"Such a little whore," I slapped her face making it turn towards the mattress, she didn't stop moaning which made me smile to myself loving the fact that he handled perfectly everything I threw her way. "only for me to use" I pulled out of her and dove right back into the flowing fountain of pure lust between her shaking legs. 

Her brown eyes turned darker when they looked at me, she bit her lip and said, "Again" I raised my hand and slapped her once again, she cried out— not in pain, but in pleasure. A combination of giggles and moans escaped her lips, her eyes still looking right into mine as if she was defying me to keep going "Is that all you've got?"

I arched a brow and thrusted deep inside of her making her tilt her head back into the disheveled emerald sheets. "Fucking brat" I pulled out of her and flipped her around into her initial position. 

I reached for her hair and tangled it around left hand, I pulled it hard causing her back to arch. I spanked her sore ass, avoiding the branding, and thrusted back into her. Her tight walls engulfed my hardened length so deliciously I could've come right then and there. I slapped her butt again, I felt her walks clench around me as soon as my hand collided against her sensitive skin. 

"Harder, please" her voice was almost as thin and quiet as a whisper, lucky for her my ears registered her plea.

"Yeah? You like that? You love when I fuck that tight pussy of yours, Amelia?" My hand slapped her harshly again, she moaned my name while her hips bucked against me "Such a good fucking slut" 

I kept pulling out of her halfway only to slam right into her again. The sound of my hips clashing against her bare ass hand in hand with the sweet melody of my length entering her aching core was exquisite. Something I'd never get tired of hearing, they ricocheted in every corner of my mind and got stuck there.

I felt her slick walls clench around me "Cum for me" my hand slithered around her torso and reached for her clit, I rubbed it fast and then slow controlling her close orgasm. "Do you want to cum?"

"Yes!" 

I smirked at how desperate she was, so needy "Who do you belong to, Amelia? Tell me" 

"You, Draco, only you!" I pinched her clit and that was it for her to come undone all over my cock. "Oh my god" she mumbled against the mattress. 

I pulled out of her and admired her dripping pussy. She sat on the bed and brought her legs to her chest, I frowned "What do you think you're doing?" She opened her mouth to say something, but it closed when she saw me laying on my back, propping myself on my elbows. "We're not done yet" her eyes dropped to see my fully erected cock, she met my gaze once again.

She crawled on top of me but I stopped her "What?" She asked.

"Turn around" she obeyed and sat on my lap, her back facing me, her legs straddled mine. She grabbed my cock with her hand and teased her entrance with the tip. I slapped her ass making her squeal "Do it"

She looked at me over her shoulder, shooting me a playful smile, her honey colored eyes glistened with unmistakeable sparks of her sexual appetite— an insatiable hunger probably as big as mine. "You want me to ride you, daddy?" She chewed on her lip while she bucked her hips against my length, coating it with her juices.

"If you don't stop teasing me, I swear to Merlin— oh, fuck" my eyes rolled like dices when I was welcomed by her pussy again. Her pace wasn't slow nor gentle either. She was quick and the way my dick was going in and out of her pussy looked like it would've hurt, but she was a moaning mess on top of me. "Such a good girl" I placed my hands on her hips, holding onto them tightly to increase the pace. 

"Draco" she moaned louder the harder the thrusts got and the more the speed increased. I loved hearing her say my name, but listening to it drip from her lips like honey was like being injected with a high dose of dopamine— it drove me mad and made some crave her more than humanly possible.

I moved one of my hands to play with her clit, I wanted to make her cum again, I needed to feel her arousal around my cock before I came inside of her. 

She did circle movements with her hips allowing me to feel every corner of her pussy, I gave her another sharp slap praising her for how amazing she was doing. Her walls constricted around me making my cock twitch. 

"I'm g-gonna cum" she said, I did figure 8s in her clit switching it up with pinching. Moans and deep groans surged form our throats filling the room, the smell of her sweet scent mixed with mine and our sweat was intoxicating. My eyes fluttered shut feeling her warm cum drip over me, making it impossible for me to last much longer. 

"Fucking hell, Amelia, I—" she kept riding me until she felt me twitch inside of her, that was when she increased the speed with help of my hands on her hips. My cum filled her up, we panted as we had finally reached our high. 

A wave of bliss ran through my veins, the anger fully disappearing from my body. I pulled out of Amelia and brought her next to me, my arms held her tight, close to my body. I connected our lips and kissed her sweetly, I ran my tongue over her bottom lip attempting to ease the pain it must've been in since it was swollen. 

"What are you doing?" She chuckled against my lips.   
"Licking my wounds? I'm not an animal, but I certainly don't mind it" she pressed her lips against mine once again, our mouth fitted perfectly, as cheesy as it sounded, I liked to think that they were only made for me and no one else. 

"I apologize for what I said" I mumbled as I planted a soft kiss on the bridge of her nose. My words were finally sinking in— pure nonsense, that's what they were. "I know I don't own you, you're mine, but you're free to do whatever you want. It's just—" I stopped to clear my throat.

She sighed deeply and shook her head "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have left like that. I can only imagine how worried you must've been all day..." she trailed off, her hand cupped my cheek and let her thumb trace small soothing circles. "I'll tell you everything once we're done with your lessons, you're very close, you know? I'm proud of you" she pecked my lips and a smile grew on both of our faces. 

"You don't need to tell me where you're going, although— I do view it as a necessity now since it's not safe for you out there. I don't want anything to happen to you, Amelia" my hand traveled up to her head, entangling my fingers with her raven hair, while the other one curved around the back of her neck closing the space between us. 

"I love you, Draco" she kissed me one last time and then snuggled in the crook of my neck. 

"I love you, Amelia" 

* Amelia's POV *

March 22, 1996. 

Weeks flew by, March was almost over. I only had one lesson left with Draco, he had mastered both Occlumency and Legilimency, but we wanted to have an extra class just in case. He would use both sciences to his advantage— this meant messing with Adrien and Blaise's heads. Since I was an eclipsata he couldn't penetrante my mind, but I could tell he was trying to do it whenever we were in class and his hand rubbed circles in my inner thighs or got a little bit too close to my core. 

I inserted fake images on his head of me sucking him off and vice versa. He got a hard within seconds, which led to many encounters in empty classrooms between classes. 

My parents have been doing rather good lately. Two weeks ago, Steph and I visited them and they were happy to finally see her. We answered all the questions she had— which were many, but she was satisfied with what we explained to her. There hadn't been any sightings of death eaters nor had there been any attacks. This didn't comfort me though, it kept me on edge because something must be in the works. 

Today had been a long day, I was tired. We had been reviewing some topics from previous years and a whole bunch of assignments were being sent in short periods of time. Draco and I always helped each other with our homework, Anne, Blaise and Adrien soon joined us as well. We figured we made a study group, we had been meeting for the past week to finish our assignments and study for upcoming quizzes and the OWLS.

Draco and I silently made our way to my bed and plopped on it. We were so physically and mentally exhausted, "Want to take a bath?" I asked softly. 

He nodded and yawned, he turned his face to look at me. He had a mischievous look on his face, a smirk appeared on his lips "Are you up for a quickie?" 

I rolled my eyes playfully "I thought you were tired, Draco" 

He scoffed "That's why I suggested a quickie"

I hit his chest playfully, I opened my mouth to say something, but a hoot interrupted me. I got up and walked towards the window, it wasn't Vermilda, it was Draco's family owl. I opened the window and got the letter from the owl, and petted her. She flew away not waiting to a reply.

I handed the letter to Draco, and saw his get nervous, he swallowed thickly as he opened the envelope.

I laid in the bed and finished for him to finish reading the letter. I heard him curse under his breath, I shot up straight and placed my hands on his shoulders before planting a kiss on his neck.   
"Everything alright?"

He sighed and handed me the letter,

Dear Draco, 

I hope you and Amelia are doing splendid. I'm writing to let you know that both of you must not come to the Manor for Easter. Your aunt and other death eaters will be coming to the manor thanks to your father. 

It saddens me that I won't be able to see you and that I won't get the chance to properly meet Amelia, but this is for the best. I've instructed the owl to not wait for a reply, only send letters with her, she's loyal to me not your father.

Please be safe.

Love, Mum x

———————————————————————

Well... you're welcome for the kinky shit and the cliffhanger 😈 and yes! I made the art of Draco and Amelia in this chapter 🥺

Don't forget to vote and comment, what did you think of this chapter?

Follow me on ig and tiktok for sneak peeks and updates: @domistyping


	40. Chapter 40

——————————————————————

"Poetry, beauty, romance, love, these are what we stay alive for."

——————————————————————

After Draco received the letter from his mom last night he was nervous to say the least. He was scared of his aunt and what he would make his mom do, she told me she was bat shit crazy and from what I had seen in my visions, Azkaban had done her no good. 

Today was Saturday, I had decided to stay at school to spend time with Draco and my friends. Steph would visit my parents by herself today.

I opened my eyes and tilted my head upwards to see Draco still asleep, soft snores left his parted lips. He looked so beautiful like this, so peaceful. I got up trying not to make a sound and walked towards my closet where I kept my Polaroid camera. Draco didn't like taking photos much, probably because him and his family got a little too much attention from the press, but I managed to convince him to take pictures with me from time to time— although he hadn't failed to let me know he wanted to take pictures of other than my face. 

Cheeky bastard.

I turned around and made my way back to the bed, I sat next to the sleeping blonde and turned on the camera. I raised it to my eye level and placed my finger over the button to snap the picture. I heard a 'click' the Polaroid came out and I hid it under the sheets since the room was full of light. 

I decided to take a couple more from different angles, and even like this he managed to look good in all of them. He was ethereal. 

Draco moved around and licked his lips, his eyes opened slowly, a small smile grew on his lips when he saw me. I froze and quickly moved my hand to hide all the Polaroids under the sheets, he noticed my hand movement and moved forward to slide his hand under the sheet and got hold of one of the photos. He held it up to inspect it, his eyes narrowed looking at the picture carefully. I felt my cheeks heat up knowing damn well he would tease me.

He put down the photo, his lips turned into a playful smile "Taking pictures of me while I'm asleep? Do I need to file a restraining order, Morningstar?" 

"Please do, my lower body deserves a break" I smiled charmingly at him, my comment made him wrap his arms around my waist and pulled me on top of him. His hand gave me a sharp slap making me groan "See? I'm all sore, Malfoy" 

He pecked my lips before snuggling in the crook of my neck only to pepper more kisses there. "Don't act like you don't enjoy it, sweetheart" his raspy morning voice opened the cage in my stomach letting the butterflies fly around. 

"We should go now, we promised the rest we would have breakfast with them" I reminded him, Anne nearly gave us a speech about why we should have breakfast and spend time together in the weekends, she was dramatic like that.

He rolled his eyes at the reminder and his grip grew tighter around me "Let's just stay in bed like this all day, shall we?" He murmured against my skin.

I gave a low sigh "I'll stay here with you for the rest of the day after we have breakfast with Anne, deal?" 

"Alright" His grip loosened around me and I got off of him. I looked at him and saw his face turn cold "What's wrong?"

He pressed his lips together and folded his arms over his chest "I need to go to the Manor, Amelia. I— I can't let my mom alone with Bellatrix"

"Do you think she'll do something to her?"

He snorted while his gaze was fixed on the ceiling "I don't think so. They're quite close, you see... at least they were before she went to Azkaban. She's always taken care of my mother— she cares for her. I know that much, but she's been in Azkaban for more than a decade, she might have little to nothing of the already small amount of sanity she had in herself"

I turned to face him, bringing my body a little closer to his "Draco, your mom ordered you to stay put. If she said so then it must be for a good reason, don't risk yourself"

His blue eyes locked in mine, and his hand reached out to me, gently caressing my exposed thigh "Tell me, Amelia. Would you stay here with arms crossed if you knew your uncle was at the same place with your father?" 

I looked down to my hands, he already knew the answer to that. I knew the answer to that. I'd go to my father in a heartbeat if that bastard was near him.

"Then I guess you understand why I have to go check on her. I'm not staying here doing nothing. I'm tired of doing nothing to protect fami—" he cut himself off. He rolled his tongue across his cheek "I have to keep her safe. I'm going tomorrow morning"

I placed my hand on top of his and interlaced our fingers, "Let me help you then"

His lips let out an unamused laugh "You're insane if you think I'm taking you to the Manor, have you forgotten that your uncle might be there?"

I rolled my eyes "Oh, right! How could I forget that I have killer uncle on the loose waiting to throw a killing curse at me as soon as he sees me" 

He scoffed at my comment "Then why would you even suggest that? Are you stupid?"

I threw a pillow at him but he caught it with his hand before it reached his face "I wasn't offering myself, you idiot. I was talking about Severus!" 

His lips curled into a smirk just as his brows knitted almost closing the gap between them "Severus? Didn't know you were on first name basis with him. Should I be worried?" The tip of his tongue slid across his lips moistening them. 

I looked at him not amused by his joke "Yes, Draco. Him and I have quickies when you're not near me"

He narrowed his eyes at me, his hand that laid on my thigh grew possessively tight. "Take that back" he scowled, probably at the thought of Snape and I.

"Anyways, we're talking to him after breakfast. I have an idea that will work and you're not allowed to refuse or I won't let you go" my voice was firm— almost authoritarian.

He scoffed "You won't let me go? You can't order me around" a small puff of air escaped his lips.

I leaned down towards him and placed my hand on his abdomen. He gave me a weird look, his muscles tensed underneath my fingertips. My hand reached his pants tugged them down a bit— enough to make his pelvis visible. My initials were still there. Very faded, but they were still visible "This says otherwise, Draco" 

I pulled my hand away and gave him a devilish smile turning around to get off the bed, but a hand in the back of my neck stopped me. It pulled me back and made me collapse against his chest. I frowned and turned to look at him. "Dra-" He cut me off by crashing his lips on mine, it was slow and passionate. His hand cupped my cheeks and brought me closer to him while the other one loosened its grip on my neck. I felt his fingers entangle on my thick raven hair keeping me in place. 

My left arm swing around his neck, the tips of my fingers massaging its nape and then ran through his soft hair. I let my other hand roam his chest, it moved up and down feeling his toned torso. 

I loved when we kissed like this— don't get me wrong, I loved every kiss he laid on me. But this types of kisses were different, probably my favorite. They were passionate and held some kind of softness to them. It was a way of saying I love you without actually having to say it. We melted into the kiss so easily. It was passionate, yes, but it wasn't sexual. 

Our hands sometimes tended to roam our body, just like I was doing, but there's no sexual intend behind it. Every touch and caress was innocent, as though we were admiring how beautiful our bodies were. As though, we were memorizing each other. 

"I love you" he whispered against my lips before pecking my cheek. "And thank you"

My lips curved into a small "I love you too, Draco" I removed his hand form my cheek and took it my hand. "And it's no problem, Draco, what kind of partner would I be if I didn't help you?"

He chuckled softly, his fingers massage my scalp "You're right"

"Come on, let's go have breakfast" 

We quickly got changed into our normal clothes. Draco was wearing all black per usual, while I wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt with some a pair of original converse. When we got to the Great Hall, Anne and the two other boys were already sitting in the table.

We walked towards them and sat down next to Adrien "Hey guys" I smiled at them widely taking a plate in my hand. 

"You're cheery, did you get laid last night?" Blaise cocked a brow while he chewed on a croissant.

I opened my mouth to reply, but Draco was quicker "It's rather early for a beating, Blaise" he sneered as his left arm slid protectively around my waist.

Blaise rolled his eyes and flipped him off "You're no fun, dude" 

"Anne, please shut Blaise's mouth" I said pointedly.

She giggled and pecked Blaise's cheek "I'm afraid I did that last night" she shot us a wink making me laugh. 

I reached for a green apple, the only one left in the little bowl in front of us, but my hand met Draco's. I looked over at him, ready to give it up to him, but he removed his hand "We can share it" he said. 

Adrien choked on his food making us and many others turn towards him. He threw his head back laughing loudly while his hands clutched his stomach. "Did Draco Malfoy just say he was going to share his holy green apple with you?" He said in a surprised tone. 

I rolled my eyes ignoring his comment and used a spell to slice the apple in half, "thank you" I planted a soft kiss on Draco's cheek, he nodded and kept on eating.

"Dude, you're whipped" Adrien shook his head, his smile never leaving his face.

Draco scoffed, he didn't seem bothered by the comment. "Like you're any better" 

Adrien's face instantly dropped, I frowned and looked at Anne questioning the sudden change of mood. My eyes darted back to the brunette boy, I placed my hand on his arm and gently stroke it "Want to tell us what's wrong?" 

He let out a deep sigh and turned his face to us "It's Luna, she— she's been acting strange lately"

"Strange?" Anne asked.

Adrien nodded "She's been distant, I don't know why. I've tried talking to her about it, but she just shrugs it off as if it's nothing— that's what she says, that nothing's wrong" 

"That's weird, it isn't like her to be that way— especially with you" I muttered as I took a bite of the apple. 

"I say give her some Veritaserum in a drink" Blaise blurred out without a care, we looked at him pointedly and he glared at us, his shoulders shrugged "What? You wanted an answer, there's your answer"

Anne slapped the back of his neck and shook her head for a moment before stopping abruptly "Wait— he's not wrong— I mean, it's not very moral, but it will get the truth out of her"

Blaise placed a hand on his chest as though he was wounded, his other hand reached for Anne's hair and pulled it playfully "You're slow"

She rolled her eyes at him and glared back at Adrien "Anyways, it's just a suggestion. It's up to you to choose what to do"

"I'm not putting Veritaserum on her drink, for fuck's sake, I'm not Umbridge!" His hand flew to his mouth as he looked around checking if anyone else had heard him. "I'm not doing that, I'll ask again next well, I don't want to bombard her with questions if sometimes is going on with her personal life, you know?"

I gave him a small smile "You're a good boyfriend, Adrien, I'm sure she appreciates and loves you a lot. It probably doesn't have to with you, give her time" 

He nodded and resumed eating. I hadn't noticed Luna drifting away from Adrien, it was weird, they seemed to have been doing good ever since they started dating.

Anne tapped the table with her hands and cleared her throat "Have you and Draco gone out on a date?"   
I stopped chewing my food at her comment, I looked over at Draco who shifted uncomfortably on his seat "Is that a no? Wow, real classy Malfoy. Here I thought the Malfoys had the decency to take people on dates" 

Draco gave her a cold glare, his jaw clenched and his hand around my waist stiffened. "Mind your business, Black. I don't know why everyone has the need to comment on mine and Amelia's relationship today, but I suggest you shut the fuck up"

"Mate-" Blaise started, but was quickly interrupted by Draco.

"Don't 'mate' me, Zabini. Know how to keep your fucking mouth shut!" He raised his voice and everyone went quiet and looked down to their plates. His hand left my torso to catch my hand, "We're going"

I didn't want to contradict him at the moment, taking one last sip of my juice I got up and followed him out of the hall. His steps slowed down once we walked through the door— which I was grateful for because his legs were larger than mine and it was a bit difficult to keep up. We roamed the corridors in silence, my hand still intertwined with his, I let my thumb rub small circles on the back of his hand and I felt him relax gradually.

Guilt

Shame

Anger

I didn't want him to take what they had said earlier to heart, I knew they were joking— they're always like that. I hadn't said anything for the ten minutes we had been walking around the castle, I wanted to give him time to think and calm down. 

We stopped near a big window and stared at the forest before us. It had always intrigued me, The Forbidden Forest, I had gone a few times with Anne and Adrien when we were younger. Even once with Cedric, he had taken me to pick up some plants for Herbology— I had accidentally burned mine and there weren't any left at school and Hagrid hadn't been there to help either. It had been quite the adventure to say the least, we wouldn't have gotten caught if we hadn't caught some poison ivy on our way back.

Draco pressed his lips against my temple and wrapped an arm around my shoulders letting me rest my head on his chest. "What's on your mind?"   
he asked between feather light kisses. 

"About how I used to sneak out there when I was younger" I chuckled and shook my head, I could see myself and my three other friends in the wood vividly as though we had been there yesterday.

He hummed in response "I've only been there once. First year, Saint Potter got me into detention"

"That's not what he said"

He scoffed "Who cares about what Potter says"

I chuckled at his childish rivalry and looked up at him "Draco, you know I don't care about that stuff, right?"

He let out a relieved sigh, his blue eyes looked into mine "You don't?"

I shook my head "No, Draco. I really don't. I enjoy being in our room with you watching movies, tv shows, reading books and listening to music. I enjoy our make out sessions as much as I enjoy talking to you after a long day, or after we've finished well— doing our stuff"

He arched a brow "Stuff? I'd say it's more than that"

"What do you mean?" 

He took his eyes off of me and looked at the green pines. He opened his mouth for a few seconds, expecting words to come out, but they'd didn't so he closed it and shook his head reluctantly "It's nothing"

I eyed him suspiciously, I had a mere idea of what he wanted to say— because I'd felt it too. "You can tell me"

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down nervously, his pupils adverted from left to right as though he wanted to escape. "We should go talk to Snape"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me so might as well start talking now"

He rolled his eyes at me "You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

I laughed softly "If anything you are a pain in my ass, Draco" I joked remembering all the times he would slap me, or when he carved his initials on my butt days ago... or when his hipbones collided against my sore flesh—

Concentrate.

One corner of his lips quirked upwards, he was probably thinking the same as me. "Lately— things have felt different when— when we— when we've had sex" he swallowed sharply and ran a frustrated hand across his face "Actually, I felt it ever since Christmas night, but I guess the feeling had been more acute lately..."

I smiled at his words knowing what he was talking about "Yeah, I've felt it too, and I've noticed this getting stronger as well as time goes by. It's nice, isn't it?" 

A small smile appeared on his lips "It does fell nice, I have to admit. I didn't want to say anything because— well, I didn't know if you had felt it too"

I cupped his face with my hands and made him meet my eyes, they were a bit teary from the cold wind "I love you, Draco" I pressed my lips against his and kissed him sweetly, pouring every once of love in the act making sure he felt it— although, I was sure he would never actually comprehend how deep I had fallen for him. 

He moved one of his hands to the small of my back and another one caressed my cheek, his thumb lifted my chin and I stood on my tiptoes shortening the height difference. I started laughing softly and he pulled away "Why are you laughing?" 

I shrugged "Does your neck hurt when we kiss? It's quite the height difference" 

"A bit, but it's nothing I can't handle" he let out a low laugh and leaned down again to peck my lips. "I want to take you on a date" 

My brows furrowed "You're serious?" He nodded, I studied his face looking for traced is hesitation but there weren't any. "If this is because of what Anne said-"

"It's not— well, it might've helped a little, but the thing is that I want to take you on a date... next weekend perhaps?" Our fingers intertwined and I moved our hands from side to side.

"I have to go see my parents next Saturday, but we can do Friday after class, we'll have the evening and night for ourselves" I wiggled my brows already getting excited for what we would do. 

"I'd rather have you all to myself for an entire day, how about we move it to two weeks from today?" 

"My dad will think you want to fuck me on a daily basis, Draco" 

He knitted his brows "Why would he think that?"

I felt heat travel to my cheeks "I might've said something last time I was there..."

A devilish smirk appeared on his face "Hmm, and what is it that you said for you father to think we fuck almost daily?"

I rolled my eyes "Mind your business, Draco" 

"It is my business, it's my dick inside of you we're talking ab— ouch!" He rubbed his ribs where I had jabbed him. 

"You have no shame, do you?" 

"Do I have to remind you how you talk about my cock when you're riding it, Amelia?" His hands moved further down until it was over my ass. I looked both ways checking there was no one around us. The hallway was empty, which wasn't surprising since it was Saturday. 

"Not now, Draco" I took his hands off me and stepped away from him. "We should go talk to Snape about your situation"

He grunted, but nodded regardless. He hooked his hand with mine and we made our way to the dungeons. "So, you'll go on a date with me?"

I grinned at him and brought my free hand to his arm stroking it lightly "Yes, Draco, I'll go on a date with you" 

"Where would you like to go?"

"I'll go wherever you take me, Draco. You know I don't ask for much, you're the one who always wants to spoil me" I rolled my eyes playfully remembering how Valentine's Day went.

He scoffed "I'll spoil you as much as I want to, one more complaint and I'll buy you fucking emerald and diamond jewelry and you'll have to take it without a word"

"Draco-"

"Shut up"

By the time we got to the dungeons, we knocked on Snape's door figuring he had returned from having breakfast. The door opened by itself, we entered the room and found our professor in his usual spot— behind his desk, arms crossed reading a levitating book. 

He narrowed his dark eyes at us, I had never brought Draco to talk to him about anything— especially after he saw what Draco and I back when he taught me Legilimency, it was barely two seconds but that didn't make it any less embarrassing.

"May I help you?" His voice was monotone as ever.

I nodded as I took Draco's hand and dragged him towards the chairs in front of the desk. We sat down and I nudged Draco to start talking.

He cleared his throat and looked at Snape. "It might be of your knowledge that my aunt and other death eaters are at the Manor" the professor nodded gesturing Draco to keep talking. "My mom forbade me from going, she says it might not be safe-"

He held his hand up interrupting the blonde "If Narcissa told you it isn't safe then you must obey and not go against her word, Draco" 

"I need to check on her, professor. With Bellatrix there, Merlin knows what she's capable of asking from my mom"

Snape pressed his lips together and got up, laid his hands on the desk and leaned forward "You seem to forget that you mother is very capable of fighting her own battles, even against her own sister. She's strong enough to keep her at bay"

Draco scoffed and stood up from his seat acquiring the same position Snape was in "I know my mom is very capable of taking care of herself—"

"Then this conversation is unnecessary" they both looked at each other, challenging one another to say something else. 

Draco took a deep breath trying to suppress the anger that was already boiling inside of him "Look, all I want to do is check on her. Just for a hours at least"

Snape was about to say something when I stopped him "I have an idea, no one will know he's even there" His eyes landed on me, he moved his hand gesturing for me to talk "It's quite simple really, you have to transfigure him"

Draco's eyes widened, his mouth opened in disbelief "What?! No way-" 

"Quiet! Unless you'd like to be transfigured into a certain animal" Snape raised his voice making Draco shut his mouth instantly.

We spent the next forty minutes talking about our little plan. It wouldn't be weird since Snape dropped by the manor weekly to give a weekly report to Narcissa about Draco while they had a cup of tea together in the evening— perks of being long term friends and Draco's godfather I guess. 

Snape warned Draco about transfiguring back to his human form, which made him furious and tried to argue with our professor, but he had already put his foot down. He said Narcissa would zap him out of there in a heartbeat if she saw him.

After our talk, we walked back to our room hand in hand. We closed the door behind us and got back in bed after removing our clothes, I only left my underwear on and put on one of Draco's shirts. He, on the other hand removed his clothes and wore nothing but his briefs and grey sweatpants. 

I used my wand to put on a CD of one of my favorite movies— Dead Poets Society, a classic, that was kindly gifted to me by Damon in the package he had sent me a few weeks ago. He had been generous enough to send me some of my favorite snacks and candy from the US. I levitated the packaged and placed it between Draco and I and he flinched away from it.

"Get that stuff away from me, I don't want anything that Hendrix's dirty hands touched" he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness, "Fine, I'll feed you then"

The corners of his lips tugged into a smirk "I'd like that a lot actually" he opened up his mouth and shot me a wink. 

I smirked back at him and put a chip on his mouth. Oh, I was going to enjoy this.

He began chewing the snack with a satisfactory smile that quickly was wiped from his face. His mouth opened wide and fanned his hand over it "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" 

I threw my head back laughing historically at his face. Yes, the chips were spicy— flaming hot to be exact, but they weren't that spicy for me. I knew he wasn't going to handle it though.

He conjured water in a glass and drank it until the burning sensation was gone. He turned around to look at me and gave me a deathly glare.

"What?" I asked nonchalantly as I turned the tv on.

"How in the fuck can you eat that shit?" He complained one last time before I explained to him they were meant to be spicy and that they were certainly not charmed by Damon to 'attack' him.

He laid on my lap as we watched the movie, my free hand laid on his hair playing with it and massaging his scalp. I got a tad emotional while watching the movie, dad and I used to seat on the couch, make some popcorn and drink sodas while we watched it. We had seen it so many times we remembered all the lines of the movie. It was our favorite one of the whole bunch we had at home, we watched it once a week when I was little, and before I went to Hogwarts, he had taken two weeks off work and stayed at home with me to see it— needless to say, the CD almost broke. 

I admired John Keating, the ability he had to move people and change their lives and help them grow through the power of literature was something truly breathtaking. How he prioritized love, beauty, romance and poetry before anything else. It quite made you put things on perspective— would a life without those things be worth living? The answer is no. Yes, jobs and careers are vital in our lives, but how shallow would we be if we didn't have something as pure and beautiful as love in our lives? If we didn't stopped and stared the world around us? If we didn't appreciate the beauty that lives within people around us, the beauty that emanates from nature— that grows from the soil, that flies through the sky, that moves in the waves that kissed the shore with delicacy or violence, that burns in the flaming fire. To witness the romance that brewed from young lovers until their decay — even short lived love was something to admire. The passion that infused the love between two human beings surely was a sight for the eyes— to see how far they're willing to go for each other, what kind of reckless things their minds tricked them to do for their beloved. 

The true meaning of literature that John Keating inculcated into his students was something to admire. It was something that not just anyone could do. To move masses with books and quotes and meanings between the lines. 

I wasn't what it's called an 'avid reader', but I did know how to recognize a real piece of life changing literature when I saw one. I loved getting lost between the pages of a book that didn't sugarcoat things, that showed me rough and deadly patches that one goes through life. I loved books that showed me that love was indeed a rollercoaster, it had ups, downs, curves, it has changed of speed— sometimes slow or fast and other times you kept moving at the same speed. Love wasn't something you could attach a meaning to, it was different to each individual, it's different in every relationship and it's portrayed in many different ways, but the word rollercoaster was a close second. 

I looked over at Draco, who was silently watching the movie. His full attention was on the screen and he smiled from time to time when he heard phrases that he liked. He was the beauty that I found myself appreciating every day— it wasn't only the obvious physical beauty that he had inherited from his parents. I admired the beauty he had inside of him— some of which he was unaware that even existed. There was beauty and love in every kiss, touch and glare he directed my way, in every soft whisper and sweet nothings that his mouth produced when we were alone. He gave me everything I had longed for in life— love, romance, trust and a holy ground for us to stand on. We had helped each other become better people, to accept what we considered to be flaws, we kissed our tears and doubts away. 

I had him and he had me. He was mine and I was his. We belonged to each other and didn't want to let go. Sometimes I was scared of how attached I had become to him, how things between us had moved too fast. I didn't want things to go south, I didn't know how my heart would handle such loss. I considered myself a fool to feel this way about someone at only sixteen years old, it was quite pathetic actually, and I knew that many people thought the same when they looked at us. But love doesn't always have to make sense, it goes at its own tempo, it's limitless, it's raw, wild, breathtakingly beautiful and gut wrenching at the same time.

My eyes darted back to the screen and noticed the movie was about to end, Todd was on top of his desk. I smiled widely knowing what he wasn't going to say, I opened my mouth and said the lines out load, "O, Captain! My Captain!" 

Draco looked at me with an amused grin before turning back to watch the last final minutes of the movie. I kept my eyes on him, he looked well rested and calm, I was about to lean down to kiss his cheek when a sound on the window stopped me.

I turned my head towards the window and opened it with a flick of my wand, Vermilda was here. She flew into the room and gave me the letter. It was from Damon.

It was the second letter he had sent this week which was weird, he only sent one per week. I quickly opened the envelope and unfolded the letter to start reading,

Dear Amelia, 

I finally found out what my dad's been doing in London. Write back as soon as you get this letter, I need to make sure it's you, I don't know if letters there are still being intercepted.

Answer this: How old were we when we first met? How did Adrien call me when we met?

Love, Damon.

———————————————————————

Hehe sooo I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What did you think of it? Buckle up for the next couple of chapters babes 😏

Don't forget to vote and comment!

Love you, wear a mask, stay safe and put your mental health first ❤️


End file.
